Quand la Lionne se bat
by Lanassa Ayla
Summary: TRADUCTION Hermione Granger, espionne, Severus Snape, chef de l'espionnage. Une association improbable pour battre Voldemort sur son propre terrain. Mais ils devront affronter leurs démons intérieurs. Espionnage, torture et amour. UA après le tome 5. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Quand la lionne se bat**

****

****

**Auteur** : Kayly Silverstorm

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers est de J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est de Kayly Silverstorm, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction.

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Il savait qu'elle était là, mais quand elle sortit de l'ombre, sa respiration se bloqua un instant. Elle semblait si différente. Il y a 6 ans et demi, il avait déjà vu son vaste potentiel alors qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition. Il savait qu'elle serait spéciale, plus brillante que les autres, et extrêmement courageuse ; mais il n'avait été préparé en rien à sa majestueuse grâce, à la détermination tranquille qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Professeur Dumbledore » fit-elle enfin, admettant ainsi sa présence en lui faisant un bref signe de la tête.

« Miss Granger » répondit-il sans aucune trace de sourire dans les yeux, « je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Pourquoi avoir sollicité un entretien de manière si urgente ? »

Elle choisit un grand fauteuil en cuir, s'y assis et arrangea sa robe autour d'elle. Sa lettre était étrange – elle avait insisté sur la nécessité de lui parler immédiatement. Son écriture précise et méticuleuse ne laissait rien paraître de sa hâte.

« Je voulais vous informer », commença-t-elle calmement après un long moment de silence, « que ce soir, j'ai rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. Pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort, je lui ai dit que Severus Snape travaillait comme agent double depuis l'année dernière. Il ne serait donc pas judicieux de le laisser se rendre à une autre réunion, si du moins, il veut survivre. Je vous rendrai compte immédiatement des informations obtenues, mais je demande à ce que mon activité d'espion soit tenue secrète, personne ne doit savoir et surtout pas le professeur Snape. »

Son petit discours bien structuré, prononcé d'une voix douce et maîtrisée, avait laissé le Directeur sans voix.

« Puis-je vous offrir une douceur, ma chère ? » demanda-t-il plutôt impuissant, pour casser ce silence qui devenait trop imposant.

« Oui, merci », elle prit un bonbon au citron, le déballant puis le glissant dans sa bouche.

Il la regarda s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, le visage indéchiffrable. Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ?

« J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre, miss Granger » dit-il enfin.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, monsieur le Directeur. Rien à discuter non plus. Je pensais qu'il était sage de vous en informer pour nr pas mettre le professeur Snape en danger. Maintenant, tout est dit, je retourne dans ma chambre. »

« Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, ma chère enfant. » Elle s'était déjà levée quand il répondit, et la façon dont elle posa son regard sur lui, lui fit éprouver une sensation de froid intérieur. Elle était devenue tellement belle, mais son visage ressemblait à un masque, reflétant une calme indifférence.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, Professeur. Grâce au retourneur de temps, j'ai 18 ans, l'âge légal, et je peux choisir ce que je souhaite faire. Si vous ne me laissez pas suivre les cours tout en espionnant pour vous, je quitterai Poudlard. Si vous ne me laissez pas faire vos rapports, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre qui voudra bien de mes informations. Je suis un Mangemort maintenant, et vous ne pouvez pas le changer. Réfléchissez bien si vous voulez en tirer avantage.

Et n'oubliez pas d'informer le professeur Snape. »

« Mais, miss Granger… »

« Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Elle partit sans un regard en arrière. Mais il la fixa, incapable d'y croire, incapable de penser, et pour une fois, sans le moindre indice sur ce qu'il se passait réellement. Elle avait fait voler en éclat son self-control en un battement de coeur et il n'avait aucune idée de comment se ressaisir.

--------------------------

Voilà pour le prologue, c'est un peu court, mais les chapitres s'allongent avec le temps. Pour ma part, j'ai accroché tout de suite avec cette histoire, alors j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager.


	2. Des hauts et des bas

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur_**: Kayly Silverstorm

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, je réponds rapidement et vous laisse à votre lecture. 

**Cyn Granger: **Tu es la première à m'écrire donc tu es la première à qui je réponds, logique, non? Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. La suite, la voilà. Mais ne t'habitue pas à une mise à jour si rapprochée à chaque fois car ça me prends beaucoup de temps pour traduire et peut-être encore plus à taper. En attendant, régale toi.

**Malicia-moony:** Lis donc la VO si tu en as envie, mais continue de me lire, histoire de me dire ce que tu en penses. Le titre original est When a Lioness Fights. Bonne lecture.

**Keep Hope:** Cette fic t'intrigue, tant mieux. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Pour ce qui est d'accepter les reviews anonymes, c'est normalement réglé. Je suis toute nouvelle sur Lol. D'autres remarques de ce type, n'hésitez pas!

**Sev Snape:** Salut à toi fan de yaoi. Tu te demandes comment vont réagir les autres quand ils vont découvrir que Hermione est un Mangemort? Et bien tu le sauras en partie dans le chapitre 3 mais surtout dans le 4. Alors en attendant... envoie moi d'autres reviews! Gnark, gnark.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :Des hauts et des bas

Severus Snape, célèbre professeur de Potions à Poudlard, se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis 2 ans. Il prit une gorgée de vin rouge à la robe sombre et se réjouit du goût, de la chaleur formée dans son estomac Il n'avait pas osé boire de vin depuis longtemps.

Il y a 3 mois, Dumbledore était entré dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, l'informant que Voldemort était désormais au courant de sa trahison. Il ne devait plus s'habiller en Mangemort, ni se rendre aux réunions. Sur ce, il était reparti.

Snape avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas la seule source d'information de Dumbledore, que le vieux sorcier avait d'autres moyens de découvrir ce qu'il voulait savoir, bien au delà de son imagination. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé avant. Mais cette nuit-là, il y avait, dans les yeux de Dumbledore, du désespoir et de la fatigue, ce qui poussa Snape à interroger le Directeur.

« Qui m'a trahi, Albus ? »

« Sois heureux, Severus » avait été sa seule réponse, « Sois heureux car c'est enfin fini »

Mais le Directeur n'avait pas l'air heureux.

Severus pris une bouchée du dîner que les elfes de maison avaient préparé –excellent, comme d'habitude- et il eût à réprimer un sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il avait été perdu au début. Une fois la lourde charge d'espion ôtée de ses épaules, il s'était senti nu, inutile. Et il était même plus en danger qu'avant. Chaque serviteur de Voldemort souhaitait le tuer et malgré ce que Dumbledore pouvait penser, une école n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un endroit sûr. La visite des parents, les étudiants adhérant aux convictions des Mangemorts, il pouvait y avoir un ennemi dans chaque coin. Malgré tout, il avait erré dans l'école, nuit après nuit, seul dans l'obscurité et murmurant aux portraits ; peut-être le besoin de imprudent de retrouver le contrôle de sa vie, peut-être qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment continuer à vivre.

Mais ensuite, après quelques semaines d'imprudence, à arpenter et à jurer, il s'était réveillé un matin et avait réalisé quel idiot il était. Même s'il méprisait ce traître au plus profond de lui, ce salaud, ce bon à rien qu'il était devenu –involontairement- cela avait donné une nouvelle vie à Severus. Il était libre maintenant. Il pouvait reprendre sa vie qu'il avait bêtement laissée de côté en jurant allégeance à Voldemort.

Après des années, caché dans l'obscurité, il avait rouvert les yeux et ce qu'il avait trouvé était un monde rempli de merveilles, un monde où il faisait bon vivre. Les plaisirs qu'il s'était refusés depuis si longtemps s'offraient à lui une fois encore : l'amitié, le réconfort, la joie de la connaissance, le riche monde de ses sens… Pouvoir profiter de toutes ces choses, complètement, sans peur sans sentiment de culpabilité, était une révélation. Ce ragoût, par exemple…

Un coup dans les côtes l'arracha de ses pensées. Filius Flitwick, assis à sa gauche à la longue table des professeurs, se pencha sur lui et murmura : « Votre figure fait des choses totalement inappropriées de la part de notre morose Maître des potions. »

Il avait encore souri, réalisa-t-il tardivement. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à l'école : le bâtard graisseux était finalement devenu fou, souriant rien qu'en se tenant devant une fenêtre, et pour une fois ne cherchant pas à retirer de points. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir combien il était bon de se sentir baigner par la tiédeur du soleil.

Severus laissa s'épanouir le sourire pendant un moment et fit un signe de tête à Flitwick avant de reprendre l'expression renfrogné du déjà craint Maître des potions. Il ne devait pas faire de gaffe face aux étudiants. La vision d'un Severus humain pourrait les tuer.

Tout en mangeant, il laissa ses yeux se promener. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle était aussi bruyant que les autres repas, avec des étudiants qui criaient, riaient, parlaient à pleins poumons et parfois même courant de table en table.

Seuls les 7èmes années avaient l'air silencieux. Presque neuf mois avant leurs examens, ils semblaient déjà devenir fous. Non que ce soit difficile de le croire, Severus avait toujours considéré les jeunes comme étant sur le point de sombrer dans la folie. Il serait dur de les garder en état tout au long de l'année s'ils craquaient déjà maintenant.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la table Gryffondor, où deux des membres du trio doré discutaient calmement, la place vide ente eux trahissait l'absence du seul cerveau qu'ils semblaient posséder. Miss Granger avait encore manqué un repas, probablement à la bibliothèque, penchée sur quelque devoir ou projet personnel. Il l'avait vu là-bas hier, dévorant avec application un énorme livre. Les cercles sombres sous ses yeux et la ligne voûtée de ses épaules trahissaient sa fatigue.

Pendant un instant, Severus avait eu l'incroyable idée d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et de lui dire de ne pas travailler si dur, de profiter de la vie à la place, mais il avait repoussé cette pensée rapidement. Elle aurait probablement défailli.

Mais la fille Granger avait changé aussi. Son travail avait toujours été irréprochable depuis le début de la nouvelle année, mais ses essais avaient perdu de leurs… qualités épiques, et sa participation en classe se limitait à 1ou 2 commentaires bien formulés par leçon. Peut-être que la petite je-sais-tout avait enfin découvert ce qu'était la vie. Il sourit de satisfaction. L'élève vedette s'était finalement changée en être humain. Cela lui donnerait matière à taquiner Minerva pour le prochain siècle.

Il se tourna sur sa gauche, où Remus Lupin entassait une quantité ridicule de nourriture dans sa cuillère. Après le fiasco du Ministère qui était maintenant officieusement étiqueté 'la bêtise d'Ombrage', Fudge et ses mignons avaient totalement cessé d'intervenir, et les parents avaient finalement réalisé que Dumbledore était le plus apte à s'occuper de ça. Avec Lucius et les quelques parents Mangemorts en fuite, il n'y avait eu personne pour protester contre le retour de Lupin au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et la réaction enthousiaste des étudiants avait confirmé la décision du Directeur.

« Prêt pour un autre test ? »

Lupin acquiesça mais continua à manger un moment.

« Laissez-moi juste finir cet excellent ragoût Severus. Pour résister à l'Imperius, j'ai besoin d'avoir le ventre plein. »

Ils avaient commencé à expérimenter une meilleure façon de résister au sort Imperius, en renforçant la lutte par quelques potions, que Severus avait commencé à développer au cours des derniers mois. Etre enfin capable de retourner à son travail scientifique, de fouiller dans ses recherches et ses expériences de nouveau, était définitivement un autre point positif dans sa nouvelle situation. Il fit un signe de tête et, après un moment d'hésitation, sa main atteignit Remus et lui tapota le dos.

« Je vais commencer les préparations, alors. Rejoins moi dans une demi-heure. »

D'un hochement de tête, il salua le reste de l'équipe enseignante, quitta la table ainsi que la Grande Salle, sa cape noire tourbillonnant derrière lui, tel un imposant et sombre animal.

-------------------------------

« Elle l'a encore fait ! Je déteste quand elle fait ça. » Répéta une fois de plus Ron. Harry aurait été tenté d'examiner le tapis très usé de la salle commune, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en colère que Ron. En colère et inquiet.

« Je ne comprends pas », rumina encore Ron, « Je veux dire, elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque. Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. Nous avons frappé un millier de fois et devrait répondre. Avec tout ce qu'elle sait, on pourrait être des étudiants dans le besoin ! »

Hermione était, à la surprise de … personne, devenue préfète en chef cette année, et en plus des privilèges lui permettant d'accéder à la Réserve de la bibliothèque et de se promener dans les couloirs comme elle le désire, elle avait reçu une chambre pour elle, ouvrant sur la salle commune ainsi que sur le couloir d'à côté.

« Tu ne te conduis pas comme un étudiant dans le besoin, Ron. » commenta Harry sèchement, « Cogner à la porte et hurler 'Ouvre cette putain de porte, Hermione Granger, ou j'assassine ton chat' n'est en aucun cas ce qu'on peut appeler un cri de détresse. »

Ron stoppa, fit face à Harry et lança un regard furieux à celui-ci.

« Tu n'es donc pas inquiet ? »

« Je le suis. Evidemment que je le suis », soupira Harry, « mais nous ne pouvons pas la forcer à nous répondre. Il est évident qu'elle veut être seule, et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à ce sujet. »

« Nous sommes ses amis. Elle devrait tout nous dire. NOUS lui disons tout à ELLE, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Se plaignit Ron

« Si seulement nous avions encore la carte des Maraudeurs », Harry fixait la cheminée rageusement, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de l'ensorceler.

La carte des Maraudeurs, inestimable compagnon pour toutes ces années de méfaits, de sorties après le couvre-feu, avait été perdue par le feu à la fin de leur dernière année. Elle était posée sur la table près de la cheminée quand Hermione la frôla, la projetant accidentellement dans les flammes avec le bord de sa cape.

Harry et Ron avaient tout d'abord été septiques –Hermione avait toujours été contre le fait de la garder- mais elle avait été si sincèrement désolée qu'ils l'avaient crue en définitive et avaient accepté ses ardentes excuses.

Avec le recul, sa touchante interprétation n'était pas si bonne.

Harry regarda encore. La carte leur aurait montré où se trouve Hermione en un instant, mais maintenant, ils n'avaient pas d'autres solutions que d'attendre et de l'interroger à son retour.

« Neville monte-t-il toujours la garde devant l'autre entrée ? » demanda-t-il à Ron

« Je vais jeter un œil. »

Ron remonta dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard et acquiesça, satisfait.

« Elle ne pourra en aucun cas le contourner », rapporta-t-il, « Neville est aussi déterminé que nous le sommes. »

« Bon, il n'y a rien à faire. Une partie d'échec ? » Proposa Harry. Il fut récompensé par le 1er véritable sourire de la soirée.

Cinq heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient presque renoncé à Hermione, tellement épuisés que le fait de garder les yeux ouverts semblait être surhumain, le portrait s'ouvrit enfin.

Une Hermione très fatigué et grincheuse en sortit.

« Hermione ! » l'enthousiasme de Ron la fit sursauter. Sa main fila jusqu'à sa poche avant de réaliser qui l'avait surprise, mais quand elle vit Ron et Harry, elle se constitua un visage plus détendu à la place.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être tous les deux au lit ? » demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers un fauteuil, mais avant de l'avoir atteint, elle chancela et dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Tout va bien, Mione ? »

« Oui, Harry, je te remercie, je suis juste extrêmement fatiguée. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu été absente si longtemps ? Et où étais-tu ? » Demanda Ron de façon quelque peu agressive. « Nous t'avons cherchée pendant des heures ! »

« Oh, c'est vousdeux qui avez placé Neville devant ma porte. A propos, il s'est endormi. L'un de vous ferait bien d'y aller et de le ramener. »

Elle atteignit enfin le sofa et s'y laissa couler avec précaution. Elle bougeait comme une vieille femme. Harry le réalisa soudain et son inquiétude pour Hermione atteignit un nouveau niveau. Elle, toujours si énergique, semblait à présent usée, épuisée d'une étrange façon.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main. « Nous nous sommes inquiétés, Hermione. Tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec nous, nous ne pouvons pas te trouver la moitié du temps, et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Ne penses-tu pas que tu en fais un peu trop avec tes devoirs ? »

Elle soupira mais ne pu empêcher un sourire quand Ron s'assit à ses côtés également et lui donna un de ses regards de chiot qui semblaient émouvoir toutes les filles de la tour gryffondor

« Je vais vraiment bien, les gars », les rassura-t-elle. « Mais il y a un projet particulier sur lequel je travaille –ne grogne pas comme ça- et le professeur Mac Gonagall ne voulait pas que je le dise à qui que ce soit. Voilà, en fait, elle m'a prise comme apprentie, et parce qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à le faire officiellement avant que nous ne soyons diplômés, personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant. »

« Hermione, c'est génial ! »

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci, mais vous garderez le secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Brusquement, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans un étrange étreinte. Pendant un instant, Hermione s'agrippa à eux, les tenant aussi près d'elle qu'elle le pouvait, puis elle les lâcha et se releva.

« Je suis vraiment désolée du peu de temps que nous passons ensemble, mais vous comprenez, c'est important pour moi. Je dois le faire, et si je semble fatiguée parfois, c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer. De plus, le professeur Mac Gonagall ne me ferait pas faire quelque chose qui serait mauvais pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils acquiescèrent et après une petite discussion au sujet de l'école et de la nouvelle petite amie de Seamus, Harry et Ron allèrent dans leur dortoir. Ron semblait heureux de son explication, mais Harry sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans ces éclaircissements. Elle semblait souhaiter désespérément qu'ils croient à son histoire, trop désespérément pour être crédible.

Mais il connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle construirait des murs autour d'elle si on l'interrogeait un peu trop attentivement. Avant de disparaître, Harry se retourna et vit Hermione qui les regardait, un étrange regard sur le visage. Douleur, amour et quelque chose d'autre mêlés, en un regard qui lui brisa la cœur. Il ne dormirait pas bien cette nuit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, on avance petit à petit. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. 

Et attendant la suite, une petite review, ça m'encourage.


	3. Trahie

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur_** : Kayly Silverstorm**

* * *

**

RAR

**Malicia-Moony**: Merci de rester fidèle, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.

**Estelle 01**: Tu attends la suite et bien la voilà!

**Sev Snape**:Un Snape souriant? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un être humain. Une petite réflexion que fera Hermione à Sev devrait alors te plaire. Mais pour ça, il faudra lire les prochains chapitres! Gnark, gnark! Qui a dit que j'étais sadique déjà?

Merci pour vos reviews, et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en envoyer d'autres!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 **: Trahie

Prudemment, elle referma l'entrée du passage secret et le scella, réactivant les charmes qui le protégeaient des regards indiscrets. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées. Son côté lui criait sa douleur. Elle avait encore été blessée, le sort coupant l'avait atteinte malgré les petites astuces qu'elle avait apprises jusqu'à présent ; elle avait serré les dents tellement fort pour ne pas émettre le moindre son que sa tête était presque aussi meurtrie que son côté. Elle avait besoin de potions, d'une douche et ensuite de son lit.

« Granger ! »

Elle se retourna, baguette prête, mais quand elle vit qui s'était faufilé derrière elle, elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. _Je dois vraiment être épuisée_, pensa-t-elle,_ pour le laisser s'approcher si près._

« Draco. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je t'attendais », il fit un pas de plus vers elle, le son de sa voix était nerveux mais il semblait déterminé. « Nous devons parler. »

« Certainement pas. Il est minuit passé et j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter tes jérémiades. Va te coucher. »

Elle tenta de le dépasser mais il tourna avec elle et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la poussant contre le mur froid des cachots. Elle ne pouvait lui résister ce soir. Pas sans risquer de le blesser. Et elle ne voulait pas ça. Insupportable ou pas, il prenait juste soin d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Hermione. Tu n'as pas seulement assisté aux réunions, je sais ça maintenant. C'est trop dangereux. » Glissa-t-il, très proche de son visage, Trop proche à son goût.

« C'est à moi de décider ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas, Malfoy. »

« Si tu ne le dis pas à Dumbledore, Granger, je lui dirai. Tu as besoin d'un meilleur soutien, de soins médicaux, etc. Tu pourrais mourir sur le chemin du retour et personne ne te retrouverait. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. » Rétorqua-t-elle en tentant de se libérer. Mais il s'appuya contre elle plus fort. L'un des bras de Draco effleura le côté douloureux de la jeune fille et celle-ci cria alors que la peine s'intensifiait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, effrayé à présent et touchant le dit côté doucement de sa main. Lorsqu'il regarda sa main, celle-ci était ensanglantée.

« Granger, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Enlève ta cape ! »

« Laisse-moi immédiatement ou tu vas payer pour ça ! »

Elle essayait maintenant de le frapper, le repoussant de ses mains et de ses pieds, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'il dégrafa sa cape ainsi que sa chemise, elle ne put retenir un cri enragé. « Tu me fais mal. Va-t'en ! »

Soudain, elle fut libre. Elle entendit Malfoy s'écraser contre le mur opposé, tenant son côté ainsi que son bras gauche où d'anciennes blessures s'étaient rouvertes.

Elle était dans le pétrin. Elle devrait aller dans une salle de classe et se nettoyer avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron provoqueraient une véritable émeute quand ils la verraient comme ça. Cela alimentera sûrement la rumeur d'un petit ami abusif qui avait été écarté par une de ces filles débiles. Quand elle découvrirait qui…

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Elle disait n'importe quoi. S'ordonnant à elle-même de se lever et d'y aller, elle redressa la tête, juste pour plonger dans les yeux noirs du professeur Snape.

-------------------------------

Les cauchemars étaient quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait éviter. Celui-ci avait été particulièrement mauvais, avec des ombres habillées de sombres rôdant autour de lui, un rire dément et du sang, du sang partout.

Il était suffisamment habitué à ces cauchemars pour savoir qu'il ne se rendormirait pas pour les prochaines heures, pas sans potions de sommeil sans rêve, mais ses stocks étaient épuisés et devrait en prendre dans la réserve de l'infirmerie.

Soupirant, il quitta son lit chaud et confortable. D'un mouvement de baguette, un feu fut allumé, il se leva rapidement, choisit un simple pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il enfila sa robe aussi mais ne la boutonna pas. Il n'y aurait pas d'étudiants dans les parages à cette heure-ci de la nuit, mais on ne pouvait jamais être sûr, particulièrement avec ce Potter déambulant dans le château. Le garçon était encore un cauchemar dont Severus aurait aimé se passer.

Il ne fit pas de bruit tandis qu'il traversait les sombres couloirs des cachots. Les Serpentards étaient rarement dehors après le couvre-feu, ou alors une fois dans leur scolarité. Il pouvait être très persuasif lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire, et bien que ses étudiants le respectaient et avaient l'habitude de le chercher pour leurs problèmes, une dose de saine peur ne faisait pas de mal. En tout cas, il l'avait pensé encore très récemment. Et comme pour se moquer de sa confiance envers les Serpentards, il entendit soudain un bruit. Il pouvait distinguer les voix d'un garçon et d'une fille, lui en colère et elle prise de panique. Accélérant, il atteignit un virage et lorsqu'il tourna, il fut pris d'un émoi nocturne.

Draco Malfoy et une fille. Il avait arraché sa chemise et la touchait. Elle lui criait dessus, tentant de mettre des distances entre eux, mais Draco était évidemment plus fort et avait l'air déterminé. Draco. Il avait confiance en ce garçon !

Une colère noire s'empara de lui. Severus parcourut la distance entre lui et Malfoy. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le projetant loin de la fille sur le mur opposé. Cela ne lui pris que peu de temps pour mettre, d'un sort, Draco hors d'état de nuire, récupérant sa baguette et celle de la fille qui reposait sur le sol un peu plus loin, mais quand il se retourna, la fille s'était déjà effondrée parterre, tenant son bras et marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, lui donnant le temps de se recouvrir avant de la forcer à parler avec lui.

Quand elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce fut un choc.

« Miss Granger », sa voix était enrouée, « Allez-vous bien ? »

Quelle question stupide ! Il se serait giflé, évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle s'était presque faite violer par son étudiant préféré et était maintenant très proche du professeur qu'elle haïssait le plus. Elle allait bientôt devenir hystérique.

Mais une fois encore, elle le surprit.

« Conneries de blessures de merde » marmonna-t-elle, s'éloignant timidement de lui et se remettant sur ses pieds avec autant de grâce qu'elle le pouvait. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Si c'était le résultat du traumatisme, c'était le plus étrange dont Severus fut témoin. Et il avait vraiment eu sa part de jeunes filles en détresse dans de pareilles situations. Elle aurait du être en train de sangloter dans sa chemise, ou de hurler comme une damnée, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'était mise debout rapidement, le menton relevé.

Elle enjamba ensuite Malfoy et mit fin au charme qui l'emprisonnait.

« Ca devrait te servir de leçon, Draco » commenta-t-elle

Alors que Draco se relevait doucement, Severus se souvint enfin de fermer la bouche et de reprendre son rôle de professeur. Il attrapa le bras de Draco.

« Ne vous occupez pas de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, Draco » précisa-t-il d'un ton glacial. Ce n'était définitivement pas une question.

Mais au lieu de devant son professeur enragé, Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

« Dois-je lui dire, Granger, ou vas-tu le faire ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas, Malefoy » siffla-t-elle en retour, d'une voix qui égalait presque celle de Severus. « Ne dis pas un mot ! »

Severus pensa qu'il était temps d'entrer en action. « Vous allez tous les deux venir avec moi » ordonna-t-il, et il commença à conduire Draco à son bureau.

« Je ne pense pas professeur Snape » répondit froidement Hermione. « Draco et moi n'avons rien d'autre qu'un point de vue divergent. Je pense que je devrais plutôt retourner dans mon lit plutôt que de discuter de choses insignifiantes. »

« Miss Granger, vous allez me suivre à mon bureau ou faire perdre une centaine de points à votre maison », elle faisait déjà demi-tour pour partir, « et avoir une retenue avec moi pour les deux prochains mois. »

Cette dernière remarque la stoppa. Elle chercha son regard furieux, tout juste sous contrôle, puis acquiesça légèrement et le suivit sans un mot.

Dans le bureau, Severus s'installa derrière sa table d travail, laissant les deux étudiants debout, de l'autre côté. En temps normal, il les aurait immédiatement séparés, mais en dépit de ce qui lui était arrivé, Miss Granger ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée. A l'opposé, Draco semblait effrayé et nerveux, ses yeux allant de son professeur à Hermione Granger

« Maintenant, je veux des explications. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, Professeur, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. Draco m'a rencontrée dans le couloir et nous nous sommes querellés. Nous avons quelque peu exagéré, mais ce n'était qu'un léger désaccord. »

« Ca avait l'air de plus pour moi. En fait, si je me fiais aux apparences, je dirais que Malfoy tentait de vous violer, miss Granger, d'une façon plutôt violente. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de dire la vérité, il ne vous blessera plus après ça. »

Elle ne semblait pas apeurée, elle semblait même légèrement amusée.

A un moment, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, mais elle se contrôla et secoua simplement la tête.

« Ridicule » répondit-elle calmement. « Je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Draco n'a pas plus de tords que moi. Puis-je partit… »

« Hermione, tu dois lui dire ! »

Draco l'avait interrompue, se tournant vers elle et prenant son bras. Il étudia son visage intensément, avec un regard mécontent et suppliant à la fois.

« Me dire quoi », se renseigna Severus irrité, « Monsieur, Malfoy, s'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir, dites le maintenant, ou vous devrez en subir les conséquences. »

« Hermione, s'il te plaît ! »

« Non, Draco, ne me trahi pas. »

Mais Draco avait évidemment décidé d'aller contre le souhait de Miss Granger. Il se retourna vers Severus, s'éloignant prudemment de la fille qui semblait prête à passer à l'attaque.

« Je dois vous informer que Hermione Granger est un Mangemort, Professeur. Elle espionne pour Dumbledore. Mais j'ai des raisons de croire qu'elle lui cache des choses et qu'elle est en danger. »

Visiblement, ils étaient tous les deux devenus fous. Il les regarda calmement, ne croyant pas une seconde ce que Draco avait dit. Le garçon semblait assez malheureux – était-ce des larmes dans ses yeux ? Le visage de la fille avait retrouvé un masque si froid, sans vie que Severus en frissonna. Il y avait visiblement quelque chose d'anormal avec elle. Il devrait l'emmener chez Mac Gonagall pour qu'elles aient une conversation entre fille. Ou une conversation entre Gryffondor, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire.

« Absurde, monsieur Malfoy. De stupides mensonges ne vous sauveront pas. Cette fille ne pourrait jamais devenir un Mangemort. »

« Vous pensez, Professeur ? Montre lui, Hermione. » Draco réduisit la distance entre la fille et lui. « Montre lui ! »

« Ne me touche pas, Draco » dit-elle d'une voix froide qui ne semblait pas appartenir à une jeune fille passionnée. Ce fut un avertissement auquel Severus fit attention.

Mais pas Draco. En un geste prompt, il attrapa son bras et arracha la manche de sa chemise.

Severus avait déjà sauté de sa chaise et fait le tour de son bureau lorsque son regard tomba sur la zone de peau que Draco avait dénudé.

C'était la Marque des Ténèbres

Il n'y avait aucun doute. Ca ne pouvait être autre chose. Pas un tatouage, pas un sort n'aurait ressemblé à ça. C'était la vraie Marque.

Hermione Granger était un Mangemort.

« Chez le Directeur » murmura Severus, son visage soudain privé de sang. « Tout de suite ! »

* * *

Alors, contents de ces révélations ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le bureau du directeur ? 

La suite au prochain numéro ! En attendant, quelques reviews me feraient vraiment plaisir.


	4. Chez le Directeur 1ère partie

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_AUTEUR_: Kayly Silverstorm **

* * *

**RAR**

**Vivi**: Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci de m'encourager. Bonne lecture.

**Zakath Nath**: Je suis en partie d'accord avec le 'bémol dont tu m'as fait part'. Mais je te mettrai en garde sur le fait que tu compares Severus à un elfe de maison (en ce qui concerne sa réaction suite à sa liberté retrouvée). Attention, tu vas te faire taper par les fans. LOL. Je te rappelle aussi que je ne fait que traduire cette fic, malheureusement. Je me dois donc de rester fidèle à la version originale. Je pense que l'auteur n'a pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet parce que ce n'était pas l'intrigue principale, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, la période d'adaptation de Sev aurait mérité d'être appronfondie.

**Sev Snape**: Severus Snape, un dieu vivant? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Ne crie pas, la voilà la suite!

**Keep Hope**: Le voilà Dumbledore! Mais entre nous, je crois qu'il commence à se faire vieux... En même temps, il a le droit, mais bon, c'est quand même Dumbledore!

**Malicia-moony**: Merci beaucoup! Alors régale toi...

**El diablo**: Merci! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Tu as vu juste, cette fic est sombre et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec le temps, dixit l'auteur Kayly Silverstorm. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 **: Chez le Directeur (1ère partie)

Severus entra dans le bureau avec fracas, Miss Granger et Draco traînant derrière.

Dumbledore le regarda, une éternelle lueur dans les yeux.

« Mon cher » le salua-t-il aimablement. « Quelle énergie ce soir, veux-tu un peu de chocolat chaud ? »

« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à une fille innocente, vous êtes fou ? » Snape avait presque hurlé sur le vieux sorcier.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua les deux personnes silencieuses derrière l'homme en sombre. Son visage devint sérieux en un instant.

« Que se passe-t-il, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Vous avez laissé une enfant devenir un Mangemort, et vous n'en avez pas jugé utile de m'en informer ? » criait Severus.

« Professeur Snape a été témoin d'un petit désaccord entre Draco et moi, Directeur », Hermione informa calmement le Directeur. « Malheureusement, Draco a pensé qu'il était nécessaire de raconter une merveilleuse histoire et le Professeur a réagi de manière quelque peu exagérée. Maintenant, pourriez-vous dire au professeur Snape de se mêler de ses affaires et de me laisser tranquille. »

« Le Diable l'emporte ! » Snape hurlait toujours, mais quand la pensée de ses étudiants lui vint à l'esprit, il fit en sorte que sa voix atteigne un niveau raisonnable. Comme ils devaient se régaler de le voir perdre tout contrôle ! « Je veux des réponses. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas si facile, Miss Granger. » Dumbledore soupira et regarda les trois intrus tristement. Severus, blanc comme un linge et quasiment tremblant de rage, Draco, nerveux et misérable, et Hermione, irrévocablement calme, comme toujours, une parfaite actrice, un masque parfait.

« Maintenant que le professeur Snape sait, je vais l'informer du reste. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas lui jeter un sort 'Oubliette', monsieur le Directeur ? »

La respiration sifflante de Severus fut suspendue à la réponse de Dumbledore, il allait bientôt se remettre à crier. Dumbledore fit un geste d'apaisement et fut récompensé par un silence général.

« S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. » répéta-t-il « chacun d'entre vous. Si cette conversation est absolument nécessaire, nous allons l'avoir de manière civilisée, et non en se criant dessus les uns les autres. Maintenant, Miss Granger, veuillez informer le professeur Snape de notre entrevue. »

« Comme c'est vous qui considérez cela nécessaire, je vais vous laisser l'honneur de le faire » répondit-elle avec raideur. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers la grande fenêtre et sembla perdre tout intérêt pour la conversation.

Dumbledore soupira d nouveau et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil un instant, massant ses tempes de manière absente.

« Il y a environ 3 mois, » commença-t-il, « Miss Granger est venue me voir et m'a informé de son entrée dans le cercle des Mangemorts. Je dois dire que sur ce point, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait fait. Je ne lui aurai certainement pas 'fais faire' et je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux de sa décision. »

Il envoya un sourire fatigué à Hermione qui continuait à ignorer l'ensemble du groupe. Comme si c'était complètement ridicule, son dos semblait informer les hommes qu'elle ne souhaitait pas participer.

« J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader au début, mais elle était bien préparée, et il était impossible d'utiliser la force pour l'arrêter. »

« Vous auriez du le faire. »

« Je ne pense pas Severus, elle est peut-être une enfant pour vous, mais il y a plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître dans ses yeux. Au cours des derniers mois, ses informations détaillées et sans erreur ont été inestimables pour nous. Apparemment, elle a gagné la confiance de Voldemort plus vite que personne avant elle, et elle a vite gravi les échelons dans le groupe. »

« C'est absurde ! » explosa brusquement Severus. « Que ferait Voldemort d'une sang-de-bourbe comme elle ? Les filles comme elles sont bonnes pour s'amuser, mais ne seraient jamais autorisées à devenir des Mangemorts ! »

« Severus » la voix sévère de Dumbledore laissa paraître de la fureur. « N'utilise pas de tels termes dans cette école ! »

« Oh pitié, monsieur le Directeur ! Vous avez envoyé Miss Granger à la torture et au viol mais vous ne supportez pas qu'on la traite de sang-de-bourbe ? Vous êtes vraiment fou ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas envoyée, Severus. » Il y avait une acidité dans la voix de Dumbledore qui avertit Snape de ne pas aller trop loin. « Elle y a été sans m'informer avant. Et elle a même refusé de me dire comment elle les avait approché. Je sais seulement qu'elle leur a offert une information trop… tentante pour résister. Peut-être ont-ils réalisé qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se séparer d'elle après ça. »

Snape reçut un seau d'eau glacée lorsqu'il comprit.

« C'était vous ! » Dit-il stupéfait. « Vous m'avez trahie, Miss Granger. Vous leur avez dit que j'étais un espion. »

Elle acquiesça, sans quitter des yeux la nuit orageuse au dehors.

« C'était nécessaire », dit-elle calmement, sans émotion dans la voix ni regrets.

« Vous êtes folle. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote complètement stupide » murmura Snape désespéré. « Ils vont vous tuer tôt ou tard, ne réalisez-vous pas ça ? »

« Aussi longtemps que je fais ce qui est nécessaire à l'avance, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« Mais ne savez-vous pas ce qu'ils vont vous faire ? » Il remarqua qu'il la suppliait, lui quémandant un regard, prouvant qu'elle prenait son avertissement au sérieux, pour s'échapper tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. « J'ai été des leurs, je sais ce qu'ils font aux nouvelles femmes Mangemorts. Même s'ils ne vous traitaient pas comme une sang-de-bourbe, vous ne pourriez le supporter. »

« Je pense qu'elle a supporté la plus grande partie avant d'entrer. » C'était Draco qui avait finalement trouvé le courage de parler.

Après un moment de silence d'une longueur incroyable, Hermione Granger se détourna de la fenêtre et rencontra les yeux de Draco. Elle sembla plonger dans ceux-ci, pour aller chercher la vérité cachée qui reposait derrière son visage. Elle fit un signe de tête et son attention se reporta sur la fenêtre.

« Es tu, Brute » Snape entendit Hermione murmurer. (1)

« Que veux-tu dire Draco ? »

Draco trouva alors les yeux de Dumbledore fixés sur lui, une rougeur lui monta aux joues.

« Elle a séduit mon père », murmura-t-il sans joie.

« QUOI ? » En un brusque mouvement, Severus avait atteint la jeune fille et la traîna. Elle gémit et s'éloigna de lui, essayant de se libérer.

« Suffit, Severus ! » tonna Dumbledore qui était maintenant sur ses pieds. « Lâche-là immédiatement ! »

« Toutes ces choses stupides ! Lucius est un monstre, incapable de sentiment », il lança un coup d'œil d'excuse à Draco. « Comment avez-vous pu permettre ça, comment avez-vous pu ? »

A la lueur tremblante des bougies, le Directeur semblait vieux, fragile et cassé, alors qu'il levait ses mains d'un geste impuissant.

« Elle ne me l'avait pas dit, Severus, je ne savais pas… »

« Je peux vous assurer que Lucius est vraiment amoureux de moi. » les informa Hermione, massant son bras là où Snape l'avait attrapée. « Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. »

« Il l'admire profondément », confirma Draco avec hésitation. « Et il parle d'elle sans arrêt. Il dit qu'il n'a jamais rencontré une fille si impitoyable avant, quelqu'un qui était désireux de faire des choses qui dépassent son imagination, quelqu'un qui est même content de… »

« Je crois qu'ils ont compris, Draco. » Hermione coupa court. Elle refusait toujours de les regarder.

« Non, Hermione, je ne pense pas » répondit Draco, la détermination que Snape avait décelé dans ses yeux était de retour. « J'ai révélé tout ceci pour une raison, monsieur le Directeur. Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione gardera le contrôle encore très longtemps. Mon père m'a dit des choses terribles au sujet du repaire, il m'a dit qu'elle devait satisfaire Voldemort. Je crois qu'elle est blessée gravement à chaque fois qu'elle se rend à une réunion et qu'elle ne l'a dit à personne. Montre-leur, Hermione », lui demanda-t-il. « Montre-leur ou je le ferai. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, si bien que son visage touchait presque le carreau de l'épaisse fenêtre.

« Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais je fais ça pour toi », murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Ne le sois pas, Draco », dit-elle, mais il parcourut la distance entre eux et la tourna face au bureau, ouvrit la cape qu'elle avait fermement maintenu serrée autour de ses épaules. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter, mais le temps d'une seconde, son masque tomba, laissant son visage exposé et à vif, plein de douleur et de colère, si bien que Severus en frissonna.

(1) Et tu Brute : Toi aussi Brutus (Julius Caesar de Shakespeare)


	5. Chez le Directeur 2ème partie

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur_: Kayly Silverstorm **

_

* * *

_

Seulement 2 reviews cette fois-ci, je ne cache pas que je suis un peu déçue. Je fais donc un GRAND merci à mes 2 revieweuses. Pour les autres, je m'en remettrai, mais laissez-moi un petit mot à la fin du chapitre... LOL

En attendant, bonne lecture à tous, même si vous préférez rester anonymes.

**Estelle 01: **Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le suspense, mais Hermione ne va pas être gâtée. La pauvre! Mais en même temps, c'est l'histoire, alors on la fait souffrir pour la bonne cause! Bisous.

**Malicia-moony:** Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, hein? Tu vas comprendre pourquoi elle dit ça à Draco. La relation entre Hermione et Draco va être expliquée dans un chapitre, bientôt... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 _**: Chez le Directeur (2ème partie) 

Ecartant la chemise déjà déchirée d'Hermione, Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. Il y avait tellement de sang, collant la chemise à sa peau, imprégnant la cape qui avait caché ses blessures jusqu'à présent. Le sang provenait d'une profonde blessure à son côté. Severus regarda Dumbledore et trouva sur son visage une expression qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois chez le vieux sorcier – lors d'une nuit aussi sombre et pluvieuse que celle-ci, quand le jeune Severus Snape s'était tourné vers son professeur pour lui demander de l'aide.

« Mon enfant », murmura Dumbledore de manière à peine audible, quittant sa place derrière son vieux bureau. Il marmonna un sort et la profonde blessure se referma, le sang et la saleté disparurent.

« Que vous êtes vous fait ? »

Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle se redressa, paraissant ainsi plus grande et son visage se détendit légèrement. Severus sentit une étrange sorte d'admiration naître en lui, sentiment qu'il étouffa immédiatement.

Elle avait souffert durant tout ce temps, et pourtant, elle avait continué à se disputer avec lui pendant tout le chemin, avec le maintien d'une reine. A aucun moment, elle n'avait perdu son self-control si parfait. Dumbledore avait raison, il y avait plus en elle que ce que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Mais pourtant, elle était encore une enfant, et sous sa protection. Il avait des devoirs envers elle, et ce, malgré tout le génie et l'intrépidité dont elle faisait preuve.

« Vous ne pouvez pas y retourner. » Il enchaîna comme le refrain d'une vieille chanson. « Ceci prouve combien tout ça est dangereux ! »

« Mais je dois le faire », rétorqua-t-elle en colère. « Mes informations sont bien trop précieuse pour y renoncer au profit de mon propre confort. Les blessures peuvent être guéries. Mais nous avons besoin d'en savoir un maximum pour pouvoir gagner contre Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être 'délicats'. »

« Rien de ce que pourrez découvrir ne justifie ça ! »

« Ca ne vous a pas empêché de faire exactement ce que je fais les deux dernières années, Professeur ! » Ce n'était pas un argument, c'était l'énoncé d'un fait. « Et j'ai déjà réuni plus d'informations que vous n'en avez jamais eu. »

« Albus ! » Se sentant désemparé, devant le mur d'acharnement et d'obstination, il chercha le soutien du vieux sorcier. « Mettez fin à cette folie, s'il vous plaît. »

Mais Albus Dumbledore, ressemblant pour une fois à un homme de 150 ans, secoua la tête.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir le faire, mon cher Severus. Elle a entièrement raison. Elle n'est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix que depuis 3 mois et déjà, elle nous a fait parvenir des renseignements inestimables ; nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la perdre. »

Severus sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il sonda le visage de son ancien professeur, et n'y trouva que détermination, tristesse, mais ses traits étaient aussi durs que la pierre.

« Donc vous la condamnez à mort. » Enonça-t-il.

« Voldemort va tous nous condamner à mort, Severus. Elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour éviter cela. De la même façon que nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, et la résolution dans la voix de Dumbledore disait clairement à Severus que tout argument serait inutile.

« Maintenant », le ton de la voix d'Hermione les surprit tous, sec et clair comme un matin d'hiver, avec une légère teinte de moquerie, « si vous avez eu assez de mélodrame pour aujourd'hui, je souhaiterais partir. J'ai besoin de récupérer. »

Elle avait déjà atteint la porte du bureau, lorsque la main de Severus l'arrêta.

« Pas si vite, Miss Granger », dit-il d'un ton proche de ses doucereux sarcasmes, mais seulement proche. « Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas jugé nécessaire de nous dire, je pense. »

« Je vous ai dit tout ce qui pouvait vous concerner.

« Certainement pas. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me montrer vos mains, Miss Granger ? Et plus précisément vos ongles ? »

Elle pâlit à ces mots, scrutant soudain son visage comme un animal blessé.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est nécessaire. Je souhaiterais m'en aller, maintenant. »

« Lumos », gronda Snape, et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui échapper, il s'empara de ses mains. La trop forte lumière qui pénétra la pièce éblouit brusquement Dumbledore, Draco et Hermione, mais Severus était concentré sur les mains de la jeune fille et trouva la preuve de ses présomptions.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin de voir vos yeux de plus près », murmura-t-il, l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers lui comme elle refusait de céder.

« C'est ce que pensais ! »

Il la laissa et elle en profita pour reculer de quelques pas, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas quitté la sombre figure de son Maître des potions qui faisait désormais face à Dumbledore, le visage encore plus grave qu'auparavant.

« C'est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, monsieur le Directeur. Je me demandais comment elle arrivait à passer de si nombreuses nuits au repère, tout en soignant ses plaies, conspirant avec son chien d'appartement là-bas », il agita sa main vers Draco qui avait rougi de colère, « et tout en rendant toujours de parfaites et longues rédactions à temps. Son corps m'a donné la réponse à l'instant, j'en ai bien peur. »

Il s'arrêta, rassemblant ses pensées en un instant.

« Pour pouvoir tenir, Miss Granger a pris un stimulant extrêmement fort, au cours du dernier mois, mais si mon intuition est correcte, cela doit faire plus longtemps. »

Il se tourna vers elle, accrochant son regard.

« Je crois que vous utilisez la potion Thanalos, Miss Granger ? »

Pendant un instant, elle soutint son regard mais baissa finalement la tête et acquiesça lentement.

« Oui »

« Mais cela ne crée-t-il pas une forte dépendance ? », demanda Malfoy, son expression trahissant le choc.

« En effet, de plus c'est extrêmement dangereux. La potion Thanalos puise dans l'énergie physique et magique de la personne qui l'utilise. Mais une fois cette énergie épuisée, la dépendance peut tuer. Il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire si le stimulant est pris pendant une certaine période. Depuis combien de temps prenez-vous la Thanalos, Miss Granger ? »

« Trois mois et demi. » Répondit-elle calmement.

« Ce qui fait bien trop longtemps. Vous pouvez vous considérer chanceuse de ne pas être morte à la tâche il y a quelques semaines. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, jeune fille », il fut tenté de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer, « Vous avez toujours fait preuve d'un minimum d'intelligence. Comment avez-vous pu être aussi incroyablement stupide ! »

« Tout est sous contrôle », riposta-t-elle, la voix et le visage aussi durs que de la pierre.

« Vous pensez avoir beaucoup de choses sous contrôle, Miss Granger », Severus grimaça. « Nous devrions examiner les dommages causés à vos capacités logiques aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Severus », le Directeur le réprimanda finalement. « Quelle serait la conduite à tenir la plus raisonnable à votre avis. »

« A part l'enfermer dans une cellule et jeter la clef, vous voulez dire ? » Cracha-t-il, mais le regard implorant de Dumbledore le fit se calmer.

« Elle a besoin d'une cure de désintoxication. Les symptômes du sevrage vont être difficiles à endurer, mais si elle continue comme ça, elle ne sera plus là le mois prochain. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? » Le Directeur scrutait le faciès de Snape pensivement.

« Deux semaines, peut-être trois. Elle va avoir besoin d'une surveillance rapprochée, quelqu'un qui a suffisamment d'expérience médicale pour administrer les bonnes potions. Elle ne sera probablement pas capable de se rendre aux réunions des Mangemorts pendant ce temps, il faudrait également qu'elle soit isolée des autres étudiants de l'école. »

« Impossible », le coupa Hermione, hargneuse. « Je suis en train de gagner la confiance de Voldemort. J'ai encore besoin d'une ou deux semaines pour lui faire faire ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'aller aux réunions maintenant. Notre plan serait fichu, monsieur le Directeur ! Tout aurait été fait en vain ! »

« Vous ne survivrez pas à un autre mois, Miss Granger ! Arrêtez d'être aussi bornée et pour une fois, acceptez le fait que vous êtes également un être humain ! »

« Et c'est vous qui me dites ça, professeur Snape. C'est la farce de l'année ! Je … »

« Je suis d'accord avec Severus, Miss Granger. » Dumbledore s'était rassis derrière son bureau, buvant une tasse qui était apparue derrière son coude gauche. « Bien que je porte une grande attention à votre mission, votre santé est bien plus importante. »

Severus grogna, mais le Directeur l'ignora tranquillement.

« C'est pourquoi vous allez rester cachée aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour vous remettre des abus de cette potion. C'est mon dernier mot. »

Remarquant qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour énoncer un quelconque argument, il continua. « Et ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer de votre démission. Age légal ou pas, votre dépendance ne vous permet pas de décider par vous-même actuellement. Il est de mon devoir de directeur de prendre cette décision pour vous. N'importe quel procureur sorcier ou moldu vous le dirait. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et après un moment, elle acquiesça en signe d'acceptation.

« Bien », concéda-t-elle. « Mais laissez-moi le faire de manière avantageuse. Vous allez dire à Harry, Ron ainsi qu'au reste de l'école que mes parents ont été attaqué, les obligeant à se cacher, et que j'ai décidé de les accompagner le temps qu'ils se remettent du choc. Mais Draco, ici présent, va dire à son père qu'il m'a accompagné lors d'une mission nocturne. Nous avons cherché à faire une brèche dans les défenses magiques de Poudlard. Draco, et bien, tu as été capable de t'enfuir alors que j'ai été touchée par un sort défensif qui m'a fait m'évanouir. Tu es resté à proximité et tu as pu surprendre une conversation entre Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall qui ont cru qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque de Mangemorts que j'avais tenté de repousser. Aussi longtemps que je serai inconsciente, ils ont l'intention de me cacher pour me protéger. Ca explique mon absence aux étudiants tout en renforçant ma position vis-à-vis de Voldemort.

Cette petite histoire convenait parfaitement pour sa couverture. Elle l'avait expliquée le temps d'un battement de cil, alors que la jeune fille se remettait encore du choc de sa dénonciation. Severus ne pourrait pas l'aider mais en resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant. Elle était certainement une excellente espionne.

« Cela me semble brillant, Miss Granger », accepta Dumbledore, la fierté se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Ensuite, Miss Granger, Severus va vous emmener dans ses appartements où il commencera les préparations aussi tôt que possible, tandis que Draco et moi… »

« QUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Qui pourrait le faire selon vous, Severus ? lui rétorqua Dumbledore, visiblement amusé par son sursaut. _Comme je suis content de vous divertir, Albus_, pensa-t-il furieux.

« Vous êtes un choix logique. Vous connaissez tout sur les potions, et vous avez les connaissances médicales nécessaires. Sans oublier que vous connaissez déjà la situation, alors que Madame Pomfresh, non, et ne doit jamais savoir. J'ai beau adorer Pompom, elle est terriblement bavarde. Toute l'école serait au courant en l'espace d'une journée.

« Mais j'ai des devoirs, monsieur le Directeur. Je ne peux simplement pas… »

« Allons, Severus » Etait-ce une grimace cachée derrière sa barbe ? « Si Miss Granger est d'accord pour accepter un traitement extrêmement douloureux, nous allons lui administrer. Nous n'allons sûrement pas lui refuser l'aide dont elle a besoin. Après tout, c'est le devoir d'un professeur d'aider ses étudiants. »

_Espèce de salopard, il m'a eu !_

Acquiesçant avec raideur, il se tourna vers Hermione, lui faisant signe de se lever et de le suivre.

« Très bien, nous ferions mieux de retourner à mes appartements immédiatement, Miss Granger, alors que tout le monde est encore endormi. »

Elle se leva de sa chaise, lui faisant face, avec le visage calme et le regard sûr.

« Oui. Mais avant que nous y allions, j'ai une question à poser. Comment avez-vous été capable de détecter la potion Thanalos, Professeur ? »

La question le surprit mais bizarrement, il ne songea pas à mentir.

« Je l'ai moi-même utilisée durant… certaines périodes. »

A ces mots, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire cruel. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Et Draco, observant leurs profils qui s'affrontaient dans la douce lueur tiède de la bougie, ne put que remarquer à quel point ils étaient devenus semblables. Deux adversaires, égaux en force et en volonté, l'un au début, l'autre à la fin d'un très long chemin, mais ayant tous deux vus trop de choses.

* * *

Voilà. Encore un chapitre de fini !

La cohabitation entre Severus et Hermione risque d'être explosive, non ?

En attendant la suite, reviews, s'il vous plaît.


	6. S'intaller

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur _**: Kayly Silverstorm**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Askalena**: Merci beaucoup! C'est de plus en plus difficile de continuer car j'ai moins de temps que prévu, mais je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme. Encore une fois, merci de ton soutien.

**Melinda Poteauxroses**: Original ce nom, tu l'as trouvé où? Tu as des théories à ce que je vois! Mais pour l'instant, Hermione et Snape ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'onde, tu vas le voir au prochain chapitre... Mais qui sait? Tu verras bien.

**El diablo**: Bien, puisque tu incistes, voilà la suite, comme ça tu ne retireras pas ce que tu as dit... Lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 **: S'installer

Silencieusement, Hermione suivit Severus dans les couloirs sombres et toujours déserts de Poudlard. Même les escaliers semblaient s'être calmés pour la nuit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le chemin qui menait à la tour Gryffondor, elle s'arrêta, obligeant Severus à la contourner, celui-ci avait une expression de colère sur les lèvres.

« Si je dois passer les prochaines semaines dans vos quartiers, j'aurai besoin de quelques affaires. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Laissez les elfes de maison s'en charger. » L'avait-il rembarrée.

Severus s'était attendu à ce qu'elle conteste ses ordres, mais elle avait seulement acquiescé et s'était effondrée derrière lui une fois encore. Il était soulagé qu'elle reste tranquille, soulagé qu'elle ne le combatte pas plus longtemps.

Il se sentait tellement vidé. Il ne lui restait rien de l'énergie qu'il avait ressentie ce matin, il ne lui restait rien de la joie et du plaisir qui l'avaient envahis. Il savait maintenant quel avait été le prix de sa liberté. La vie d'une étudiante. Le futur du plus brillant esprit à qui il avait enseigné à Poudlard. L'innocence d'une jeune fille.

Et innocente, elle ne le serait plus pour longtemps. Elle était déjà rusée et impitoyable comme un espion confirmé, prête à tout sacrifier, si quelque chose ou quelqu'un se mettait en travers de son chemin. Cachant ses travaux dans l'ombre, utilisant Draco, Dumbledore et même lui comme une marionnettiste le ferait avec ses créations.

Elle était très semblable aux Mangemorts, à cet égard, partageant leur velléité à utiliser n'importe quoi pour atteindre son but. Beaucoup trop semblable à lui-même, ou plutôt à un jeune Snape d'un autre temps.

Mais bien qu'il puisse comprendre les serviteurs de Voldemort, leur ambition, leurs idéaux, leur arrogance, bien qu'il puisse comprendre sa propre recherche aveugle de pouvoir et de connaissance, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre Hermione Granger.

Qu'est-ce qui la motivait ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à détruire sa propre vie, tout en restant foutrement calme, comme si se donner corps et âme au Mal ne comptait pas plus que de perdre une partie d'échecs de sorciers.

Il trouverait, décida-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient dans les cachots, mais pas ce soir.

Il entra dans la salle de classe de potions, et, avec Hermione traînant toujours derrière lui avec obéissance, il fit face à la porte qui menait à son bureau ainsi qu'aux pièces attenantes.

« Sang noir » murmura-t-il, sentant ses pupilles se rétrécir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Il remarqua énervé qu'elle semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose.

Il avait choisi ces mots de passe mélodramatiques spécialement pour choquer ses étudiants trop curieux, leurs parents agaçants et les membres les plus bêtes de l'équipe enseignante.

Les étudiants avaient tremblés à cause de ces mots de passe. Ceux-ci avaient nourri les rumeurs concernant sa nature vampirique qu'il avait soigneusement construite au cours des années.

Mais elle avait juste froncer un sourcil et souri sciemment. Insupportable gamine !

La porte s'ouvrit et il la laissa passer de son sombre et froid bureau à des pièces qui n'avaient pas l'air plus accueillantes. De massives bibliothèques, remplies de livres poussiéreux et miteux, s'élevaient le long des murs sans fenêtres, le sol de pierre nu et la cheminée éteinte majoraient seulement le froid régnant dans les cachots. Le seul endroit pour s'asseoir dans cette salle de séjour était un vieux sofa recouvert d'un misérable tissu noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à un pelage de chien. Sur un socle, à côté du mur d'en face, reposait un simple crâne blanc, brillant, éclairé par deux bougies noires.

Sans même regarder autour d'elle, Hermione s'assit sur le sofa et ajusta sa robe.

« Où dois-je rester ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Vous avez sûrement une chambre quelque part. »

Elle n'avait même pas regardé autour ! Y avait-il quelque chose qui impressionnait cette fille ? Même Minerva avait été stupéfaite lorsqu'elle était entré pour la première fois, et seule une très rapide explication l'avait empêchée de fuir sa présence immédiatement.

Mais Hermione ne s'attendait probablement pas à autre chose de la part de son Maître des potions. Cette pensée le mit en colère, et _ce fait _l'énervait encore plus.

« Nous ne restons pas ici, Miss Granger. » Claqua-t-il. « Vous pouvez donc cesser de vous jeter sur mon mobilier et arrêter de poser des questions stupides. »

Ceci la surprit. Elle se releva et examina les trois portes qui se situaient à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. Mais au lieu d'ouvrir l'une d'elles, Severus s'avança devant le seul meuble qui comportait au moins une trace de beauté et de réconfort – une infâme tapisserie de couleur sombre qui représentait l'entrée d'un ancien bâtiment, peut-être un temple, avec d'immenses colonnes de chaque côté de la porte finement sculptée.

Severus se renfrogna lorsqu'il remarqua la confusion totale dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Charmant. Vous croyez vraiment que je pourrais vivre dans des pièces aussi déprimantes et miteuses, vous devriez penser plus à moi, comme si je pouvais passer mon temps dans des pièces aussi ayant une protection aussi basique. La localisation de mes véritables appartements est un des secrets les mieux gardés de ce château, seuls Albus, Minerva et Remus Lupin sont au courant, et seul Lupin est capable d'entrer sans mon autorisation directe. Connaître le mot de passe ne vous aidera pas, puisque la magie est basée sur mon œil et ma main. Je crois que les moldus utilisent une technique similaire pour protéger leurs plus précieux biens. En fait, mes protections sont basées sur un concept moldu, et je ne connais aucun autre sorcier qui utilise ce procédé. En un mot, Miss Granger, vous n'avez aucune possibilité de quitter mes quartiers sans mon autorisation directe.

Il se retourna vers la tapisserie, plaça ses paumes sur les colonnes et fixa ses yeux sur un point que l'on ne peut distinguer du reste de la tapisserie.

« Les nymphes sont parties », murmura-t-il, et la brusque respiration derrière lui, lui indiqua que Miss Granger avait compris l'allusion. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagée comme une lectrice de poèmes. ()

La porte d'entrée du temple commença soudainement à rougeoyer. Sa silhouette émergea des ombres, acquérant une structure et de l'authenticité, alors que le reste de la tapisserie semblait n'être rien de plus qu'une décoration autour d'une véritable porte.

Severus tourna la poignée. Avec un sourire moqueur, qui laissait paraître une pointe de fierté, il lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Ceci, Miss Granger, est l'endroit où je vis réellement. »

----------------------------------

En un instant, une chaude lumière embrassa Hermione, alors qu'elle passait la porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Pièce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise.

Ceci, elle le décida en un battement de cœur, était le Paradis.

Jamais elle n'avait vu de si beaux livres en un seul lieu, une pièce aussi confortable que bien organisée. Des étagères de livres couvraient chaque centimètres du mur, allant du haut plafond jusqu'au sol qui était recouvert de tapis tellement épais et doux qu'elle fut tentée d'enlever ses chaussures et de remuer ses orteils dedans. En face de la large fenêtre, Snape avait placé un immense bureau de bois rose qui était recouvert d'articles, de lettres et de parchemins à demi roulés. Des canapés et des fauteuils à grands dossiers l'invitaient à se blottir dedans, passant des heures et des heures à lire, faire des recherches, et oublier le monde extérieur.

Hermione sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, son dos perdit de sa rigide droiture. Pour la première fois, depuis que Snape avait été confronté à Draco et elle, peut-être pour la première fois que tout avait commencé, il se sentit détendue. C'était un lieu où elle serait en sécurité. Murs épais et protections puissantes pour repousser le mal et pour faire taire les ténèbres en elle.

Elle avait toujours su que, quelque part enfoui profondément, Snape devait être un hédoniste. Tous les amoureux de livres l'étaient. Mais cela l'effrayait un peu qu'il vive dans la chambre de ses rêves, de savoir que, si elle avait eu assez d'argent, elle aurait fait en sorte que ses pièces ressemblent fortement à celles de Severus Snape.

« Ma bibliothèque », commenta froidement sa voix soyeuse, mais elle pu sentir son inquiétude. Il n'avait probablement pas autorisé beaucoup de personnes à entrer ici, encore moins ses étudiants.

« C'est magnifique », murmura-t-elle, toujours enchantée par les couleurs chaudes, la lueur des bougies sur les cuirs et l'odeur des vieux livres qui l'entouraient. « Et ça vous va tout à fait. »

Ses mots avaient surpris le maître des lieux, et elle put sentir l'irritation de celui-ci grandir derrière elle.

« Je ne vous considère pas comme compétente pour juger de cela, Miss Granger. Je ne souhaite pas non plus être analysé par vous. »

_Ce doit être comme une invasion, _réalisa-t-elle soudain, _moi restant ici, moi parmi tous les étudiants. L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout dans ses appartements privés._

« J'apprécie beaucoup votre aide, Professeur », répondit-elle doucement, « et je promets de ne pas abuser de votre confiance. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de confiance, Miss Granger », dit Snape glacialement, « le Directeur m'a ordonné cette tâche, et j'obéirai à sa volonté. Pas besoin de sentimentalisme gryffondorien. J'espère que vous n'allez pas commencer à sangloter ou pleurnicher ou quelque chose que les filles de votre âge font habituellement. »

Ceci la ramena à la réalité. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'une seconde, que l'homme à qui elle faisait face n'était pas Severus Snape, brillant scientifique et lecteur avide, mais Professeur Snape, salaud sarcastique.

Son masque était solidement en place, et il détestait sa présence un peu plus à chaque minute. Il n'était pas son ami, et elle n'était pas en sécurité ici. Elle aurait besoin de chaque parcelle de force et de volonté pour survivre, continuant à espérer qu'elle ne montrerait pas trop ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Je ne le ferai certainement pas, Professeur », son masque à elle aussi, fermement remis en place, et elle se concentra sur la tâche à venir. « Si vous voulez bien me montrer ma chambre maintenant. »

Il avait senti les failles dans ses défenses un instant trop tard. Seulement quand elle se recula, toute trace d'émotion avait quitté son visage. Il réalisa que, pour un moment, elle s'était ouverte à lui.

_Imbécile,_ se maudit-il, _tu aurais pu y arriver_

« Vous êtes libre d'emprunter tous les livres que vous souhaitez lire », offrit-il, espérant susciter son intérêt, mais c'était trop tard.

Sa soudaine gentillesse la surprit, mais elle avait dépassé l'étape où les livres pourraient la détourner de sa tâche.

« Merci », déclina-t-elle, « mais j'ai assez de devoirs à faire comme ça. »

Il attendit, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle dirait pour l'instant. Brusquement, la fatigue l'emporta comme une vague et la laissa faible et déprimée. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une douche chaude et un lit tiède pour oublier les horreurs qui l'attendaient dans les prochaines semaines.

Malgré ce que semblait penser Snape, elle n'avait pas pris la potion Thanalos à la légère. Elle avait fait des recherches approfondies et savait parfaitement ce qu'une cure de désintoxication signifiait à ce stade. Fièvre, sang, folie probablement. Si elle était chanceuse. Dans le cas contraire, ça pourrait la tuer.

Elle n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps. Elle l'avait réalisé quand Snape et Draco avaient été capables de la pendre par surprise. Elle était devenue négligente, et les erreurs en résultant l'auraient tuée plus tôt que ce qu'elle risquait déjà.

Elle avait besoin de mettre fin à tout ça, désespérément besoin. Encore quelques mois, et tout aurait été fini, Voldemort vaincu, et Harry, Draco et tous les autres, libres de vivre leur vie comme ils le méritent.

Un souvenir s'imposa à ses yeux, la silhouette d'un homme, tapi au sol dans l'obscurité, le visage terrorisé, livide à cause du sang perdu, et une voix, le secouant de peur.

Son silence déroutait Snape, réalisa-t-elle soudain, mais il attendait qu'elle parle de nouveau.

« Ma chambre ? », demanda-t-elle une fois encore, ne s'inquiétant pas du fait qu'elle était presque grossière.

« Par ici », il la mena à un escalier en colimaçon qui était situé dans un des coins de la pièce.

Alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage supérieur, il lui expliqua l'agencement des différentes pièces. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma bibliothèque est au rez-de-chaussée. Au niveau suivant, vous allez trouver mes pièces privées et la chambre d'amis, dans laquelle vous allez loger tant que la situation le nécessitera. Au second niveau, se trouvent mon laboratoire et mon bureau privé. Vous n'avez pas accès à ce niveau. La bibliothèque, votre chambre et la salle de bain vous sont ouvertes, mais je ne risquerai pas des potions ou des ingrédients de valeur pour le plaisir d'une petite fille. »

Avait-il été méchant exprès, ou était-ce l'habitude de ces longues années à terroriser les étudiants qui avait repris le dessus ? Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait, le soulagement avait remplacé tout énervement lorsqu'il lui avait montré la chambre où elle passerait les prochaines semaines. Il avait demandé poliment si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, puis l'avait laissée.

Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête s'écrasa sur les oreillers, trop fatiguée pour être hantée par les cauchemars qui étaient ses habituels compagnons.

----------------------------------

« Je me demande ce qui est arrivé au Furet », murmura Ron, curieux.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été calme, l'affaire avait été soumise ce matin, et Ron semblait se rattacher à tout ce qui pourrait le distraire des nouvelles des parents d'Hermione.

Mac Gonagall les avait trouvé attendant leur ami dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et, après les avoir conduit dans son bureau, leur avait expliqué l'attaque et la nécessité pour Monsieur et Madame Granger de se cacher.

Evidemment, Ron et Harry comprenaient que Hermione ait choisi de les accompagner pour un temps, bien que Ron n'ait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer combien il était choqué qu'Hermione prennent ses devoirs aussi légèrement.

Mais ils étaient un peu désappointés qu'Hermione n'ait pas pris le temps de leur dire elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? », demanda Harry sans réel intérêt. Hermione avait été étrange ces derniers mois. Sa peur pour ses parents pouvait expliquer son comportement, mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il sait ce que c'est de perdre ses parents, d'avoir peur pour ceux qu'on aime, d'être celui qui les met en danger. Pourquoi avait-elle été si distante ?

« Il a l'air de vouloir tuer son porridge plutôt que de vouloir le manger. Vraiment, ce n'est pas si mauvais, non ? A mon avis, il s'ennuie de la cohorte d'elfes de maison de son papa, hein ? »

Harry leva la tête et regarda vers la table des Serpentards. Ron avait raison, au lieu de plaisanter avec ses idiots d'amis, Draco fixait son porridge comme s'il ne parvenait pas à décider : le tuer ou le faire crier ?

Peu de ses pensées avaient été tournées vers Draco l'année précédente. Le combat au ministère et les arrestations de Mangemorts qui en avaient découlées, avaient fait taire les Serpentards. Evidemment, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et plusieurs autres avaient mystérieusement disparus d'Askaban, seulement trois plus tard. Bien que Dumbledore pensait que Fudge ne rechercherait pas Malfoy avec trop d'acharnement, toutes ses relations avec le Ministère avaient officiellement été rompues.

Sans l'influence de son père qui lui passait ses moindres caprices, Draco était rapidement devenu plus discret. Maintenant que Harry y pensait, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco et sa clique –Crabbe et Goyle- traîner ensemble. De ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler, ils n'avaient pas été attaqués ou insultés au cours des derniers mois.

_Nous avons changé, _pensa Harry, _pas seulement Hermione et moi, mais Draco aussi. La guerre se rapproche, et nous ne savons pas qui va gagner. Merlin, nous ne savons même pas si nous vivrons encore pour voir l'année prochaine._

Bien sûr, alors que Harry et l'Ordre se battaient pour la liberté et la justice, Draco rejoindrait d'ici peu son père dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

« Il s'imagine probablement comment il tuera son premier sang-de-bourbe », chuchota Harry, seulement pour mettre fin aux bribes de conversation à côté de lui. Ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant.

---------------------------------

Draco n'écoutait pas la discussion animée portant sur le quidditch, autour de lui. Il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit précédente, en fait, il n'avait pas dormi du tout. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage d'Hermione s'imposait à son esprit, ses yeux si sombres à côté de la peau si pâle, ses yeux pleins de reproche.

Il avait fait ça pour elle, mais néanmoins, il l'avait trahie, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait oublier son regard blessé, ainsi que les mots qu'elle avait murmurés : « Es tu, Brute ».

Il l'avait trahie. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens. Il n'aurait pas du mêler Snape à ça.

Et maintenant, elle était enfermée dans les cachots, avec le ténébreux, l'obscur Maître des potions, à endurer la folie due à la désintoxication.

Et tout était sa faute.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, ignorant les regards qui lui transperçaient le dos. Les Serpentards avaient depuis longtemps cessés de lui faire remarquer son étrange comportement. Ils pensaient tous que c'était la capture de son père qui avait provoqué ces changements.

Et en un sens, c'était vrai.

Il se souvenait maintenant de la nuit où ils étaient revenus. Dumbledore, Fudge, les Gryffondors inconscients et ce morveux de Potter, se pavanant comme si le lieu lui appartenait. Il avait entendu la rumeur selon laquelle Potter avait vandalisé le bureau de Dumbledore, tard dans la nuit. Mais bien sûr, étant Potter, il n'y aurait pas de conséquence pour ce stupide balafré.

Ensuite, Fudge l'avait rencontré dans un bureau, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler lequel c'était. On lui avait parlé du combat, de la loyauté de son père pour le 'mauvais côté', comme Fudge l'avait appelé. Il lui avait ensuite parlé de sa capture.

Ca avait fait le tour de l'école. Ils avaient chuchoté dans son dos, leurs voix pleines de venin et de méchanceté.

« Qui peut rire, maintenant, Malfoy ? »

« Pourquoi, ton Père ne peut plus nous donner d'ordres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ronald Weasley avait été le pire de tous, Potter étant trop déprimé par la mort de son pitoyable parrain hors-la-loi. Il avait payé pour toutes les insultes et remarques désagréables qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé.

Draco ne s'était jamais senti impuissant, avant. Vulnérable. Ordinaire. Trahie.

Il avait quitté l'école aussi souvent que possible, cherchant refuge près du Grand Lac, où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir sous la même vieille branche, regardant l'eau pendant des heures. Il se demandait ce qui avait pi se passer dans sa vie, lui qui se sentait si fier, il y a quelques semaines encore.

Et c'est à cet endroit là qu'elle l'avait trouvé, quatre jours après l'attaque du Ministère. Elle venait juste de quitter l'infirmerie, et ses blessures n'étaient pas complètement guéries.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, sinon il serait parti. Il y avait suffisamment de personnes qui l'insultaient, Hermione Granger n'avait pas besoin de se joindre à eux !

Mais elle s'était glissée jusqu'à lui, et il avait sursauté quand elle avait prononcé son prénom, une lointaine humiliation se rappelant à lui.

« Draco ? »

« Que veux-tu, Granger ? Tu viens prendre ta revanche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? »

A sa grande surprise, il s'assit à côté de lui, s'adossant au vieil arbre et regardant l'eau pendant quelques temps.

« Je suis seulement venue te dire que je suis désolée, Draco », dit-elle enfin.

Il avait été stupéfait cette nuit-là. C'était une blague ! Son père avait essayé de la tuer, il l'avait insulté de toutes les manières possibles, et elle venait lui dire qu'elle était désolée ?

« Désolé », lui répondit-il rapidement, « Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Fais ce que tu es venu faire et repars voir ton club des amoureux de sang-de-bourbe. »

Elle n'avait pas réagi au choix de ses mots.

« Je sais que tu as perdu autant que Harry, cette nuit-là au Ministère, Draco. Et tu penses probablement que personne ne s'en soucie. Mais moi, si. »

« Ne parle pas de Potter ici, Granger », gronda-t-il, et l'amertume dans sa propre voix l'effraya, « Je suis dans le clan des mauvais garçons. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! », lui répondit-elle en colère, « Ce que ton père a fait ou pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu t'es comporté comme on t'a appris à le faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. »

« Tu n'as jamais considéré que je pouvais faire ça parce que j'avais envie de le faire ? J'ai décidé il y a bien longtemps quel serait mon camp, et mon père n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Potter le sait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une poignée de main de Gryffondor en signe de paix. »

Hermione soupira et rencontra ses yeux provocateurs. Son regard le transperça, passant à travers ses défenses jusqu'à ce que la peur et la souffrance soient mises à nue devant elle. Etrangement, ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable. En un sens, c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans cette école qui ne se laissait pas abuser par son attitude.

« Oh, mais c'est toi qui décide, Draco », elle soupira, « Ce que Harry n'a jamais compris, c'est que nous avons tous un rôle à jouer. Tu ne peux pas plus changer ton destin que le Garçon Qui a Survécu, Snape, Dumbledore, ou moi. », la dernière phrase était presque murmurée, « Mais bien que nous n'ayons pas le choix du masque que l'on nous force à porter, nous pouvons décider ce que nous en faisons. Tu n'es pas obligé de devenir ce que tout le monde pense que tu vas devenir, Draco. Tu n'as pas à suivre les traces de ton père même si c'est ce qu'on attend de toi. Les masques sont faits pour être utilisés, et non pour nous manipuler. »

Elle se releva, sa main s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Sa main était chaude, et légère comme une plume.

« Et tu peux choisir d'accorder à certaines personnes un aperçu du vrai Draco qui se cache derrière le masque. Elles ne seront peut-être pas nombreuses, puisque tout le monde ne veut pas ou ne peut pas comprendre. Je ne viens pas pour te changer, Draco, c'est pour ça que je vais m'en aller maintenant. Mais si tu as besoin d'une personne qui te permette d'enlever ton masque de temps en temps, ou si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je serais heureuse que tu viennes me voir. Bonne nuit. »

Et avant qu'il puisse répondre, avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'elle lui avait offert, elle avait disparu dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit. Elle ne l'a certainement pas entendue murmurer 'merci', mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle le savait déjà.

Draco se souvint de cette soirée, puis il commença à manger son porridge qui était devenu froid et répugnant.

Cela lui avait pris plusieurs jours pour rassembler le courage nécessaire, mais finalement, il était allé la chercher dans la bibliothèque, craignant à chaque pas qu'elle ne se moque de lui, ou qu'elle ait regretté sa proposition à l'instant même où elle l'avait faite, mais ses yeux s'étaient éclairés lorsqu'elle l'avait vu s'avancer.

Elle lui avait montré un pièce qu'elle appelait 'la Salle sur Demande' dont lui et quelques autres Serpentards avaient chassé 'l'Armée de Dumbledore' au cours de leur cinquième année. Des canapés confortables et du thé chaud les attendaient, et ils discutèrent pendant des heures.

Une fois encore, son visage s'imposa à son esprit, ses yeux suppliants, arborant un faciès de pierre. Elle était sa seule véritable amie, et il l'avait trahie misérablement.

Dans des moments comme celui-ci, Draco était reconnaissant de l'éducation stricte, des manières et de la discipline que lui avait inculquées son père. Sans le fameux self-control des Malfoy, Draco aurait eu envie de poser sa tête contre la table et de hurler de toutes ses forces.

Au lieu de ça, il rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée.

* * *

() Le mot de passe de Severus est tiré du poème "The Wasteland" de T.S. Eliot, un des plus beau poèmes du siècle dernier selon Kayly Silverstorm.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. C'est de plus en plus sombre et vous n'avez pas tout vu ! 

Les chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs et ça me prend plus de temps à traduire. J'espère que je pourrai continuer à publier aussi régulièrement.

En attendant la suite, comme d'habitude, des reviews, SVP !


	7. Au coeur des ténèbres

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur _**:** Kayly Silverstorm**

**

* * *

**

**RAR:**

**Estelle 01:** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien. Tu vas voir, ce chapitre réserve quelques surprises! Alors bonne lecture.

**Setsuko:** Je suis ravie que tu aimes. Dois-je vraiment répondre à ta question... A ce moment là de l'histoire, l'auteur ne savait pas encore si elle allait mettre Hermione et Severus ensemble ou si elle en ferait des amis... Il y a même eu un sondage.

Ce serait intéressant de voir ce qu'en pense les lecteurs francophones...Dites moi ce que vous aimeriez, je vous donne la réponse la semaine prochaine!

Alors romance ou juste amitié? Les paris sont ouverts...

-------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 **: Au cœur des ténèbres

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, moment béni pour une fois, elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni où elle était. Elle ressentait seulement la chaleur, la douce odeur de plantes de son oreiller. Rien pour la blesser, tout allait bien. Elle pourrait bien rester là, sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Ensuite, elle ouvrit les yeux et se souvint. Elle était Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-chef et élève modèle, amie de Celui qui a Survécu, membre secret de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était Hermione Granger, Mangemort née de parents moldus, amante de Lucius Malfoy, jouet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, traîtresse et espionne. Hermione Granger, folle accro aux potions, ce qui la mènerait certainement à la mort.

Parfois, elle se sentait comme brisée en mille morceaux, comme si les différents masques qu'elle portait et les rôles qu'elle jouait se séparaient d'elle et développaient une vie qui leur était propre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste rien, sauf une petite fille, cachée dans un coin, sanglotante et sans défense.

Mais elle serait morte avant que ça n'arrive.

Elle s'assit et observa son environnement. Les elfes de maison avaient allumé la cheminée finement sculptée, et ses parchemins et livres avaient été précautionneusement rangés sur le petit bureau qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre, sur sa droite.

C'était une chambre magnifique, relativement grande pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir, comme le professeur Snape. Elle était dans les mêmes tons que la bibliothèque d'en bas et était équipée de tout ce dont Hermione pourrait avoir besoin. En fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, avec le même grand lit à baldaquin, une garde-robe similaire et une étagère. Seulement, tout ceci n'avait pas été utilisé par une centaine de préfète-en-chef avant elle, et n'était donc pas de piètre qualité comme chez elle.

Elle quitta son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa petite salle de bain personnelle. Les similitudes avec sa chambre de préfète s'arrêtaient là. La salle de bain des invités de Snape comportait tout le luxe et le confort qu'un sorcier adulte aurait pu souhaiter. Ce n'était certainement pas considéré comme nécessaire pour un étudiant adolescent, et elle était tout à fait d'accord avec ce point de vue. Elle ne savait même pas comment utiliser tous ces parfums, onguents, crèmes et autres lotions.

Heureusement, les elfes de maison lui avaient également apporté ses produits de beauté. Elle se décida pour un bain chaud au lieu d'une douche et pris son temps, chose qu'elle commençait à considérer comme du luxe. Le temps… il filait tellement vite, et ce fut lorsqu'elle songea à toutes ces années à venir qu'elle avait déjà perdues, qu'elle regretta ses décisions des mois derniers. Mais seulement pour un moment.

Il était déjà midi et elle avait une faim de loup. Elle décida de quitter sa chambre à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. A son grand étonnement, une table soigneusement mise l'attendait dans la bibliothèque, en même temps qu'un homme habillé en noir, un professeur de potions d'humeur massacrante qui corrigeait des copies à son bureau.

« J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de nous apporter quelque chose », fit-il remarquer, « Je suppose que vous avez faim »

« Oui, merci. »

Elle s'assit et étudia le repas que l'on ne pouvait qualifier de 'quelque chose'. Ca ressemblait plus à un festin, selon elle. En effet, un elfe de maison devait beaucoup aimer le professeur Snape !

Elle choisissait des œufs et une tranche de pain grillé quand la chaise en face d'elle fut tirée. Elle fit soudain face à un Severus Snape qui s'asseyait et qui tendit le bras pour saisir la corbeille de fruits. Son étonnement devait s'être vu sur sa figure, car il avait froncé les sourcils et lui avait presque sourit.

Il y a quelques mois, ce seul fait aurait suffit à la choquer jusqu'au mercredi suivant, mais plus maintenant, maintenant elle savait…

« Même les gens tels que moi, mangent de temps en temps, Miss Granger. »

« Je n'en suis pas surprise, Professeur. » _C'est plutôt de la courtoisie. Comportement très inhabituel de votre part._

La première moitié du déjeuner se déroula dans le silence, Hermione satisfaisant son appétit nouvellement retrouvé, et Snape l'observant prudemment du coin de l'œil.

« J'espère que vous avez mieux dormi que pendant ces derniers mois, Miss Granger ?

« Exact », répondit-elle, à nouveau surprise, « Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas pris la potion la nuit dernière. Les résultats sont clairement visibles. Vous semblez reposée et plus détendue, avez meilleur appétit et vous n'êtes pas aussi agressive qu'hier. »

« Et bien, merci beaucoup », rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement, contrariée qu'il ait abordé le sujet de la potion si rapidement. Il aurait au moins pu lui laisser profiter de son déjeuner.

-----------------------------------

La journée de Severus avait été horrible, et il savait qu'elle ne s'améliorerait pas. Quand il s'était réveillé après ce qui lui avait semblé n'être que des minutes de sommeil, il avait été tenté de débarquer dans sa chambre, de la réveiller et de lui donner un aperçu de la mauvaise humeur dont elle était responsable.

Mais comme c'était sa dernière nuit tranquille avant plusieurs semaines, il avait résisté à la tentation et avait opté pour un thé fort à la place.

Les cours du matin avaient été un enfer. Les imbéciles de 1ère année avaient raté la plus simple des potions, et même sa classe de 7ème année à qui il aimait enseigner, avait été réduit à la pire des médiocrité par l'absence de Miss Granger, et l'absence mentale de Draco, Potter et Weasley qui s'inquiétait pour leur amie, mais de manière très différente.

Et maintenant, il avait à déjeuner avec la dite amie, qui le regardait d'un air provocant de l'autre côté de la table. Un véritable plaisir !

Il savait que sa remarque avait manqué de délicatesse, mais il y avait plus important que les humeurs de Miss Granger pour l'instant. L'avenir du monde, par exemple. Le résultat de cette guerre.

« Ressentez-vous déjà quelques symptômes du sevrage ? »

Elle secoua la tête, et avant qu'il ne lui explique en quoi consistaient ces symptômes, elle commença à les compter sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Pas encore d'agitation, Professeur, pas de tremblement, sueurs ou fièvre. Je connais exactement ce qui m'attend, il n'est pas nécessaire de me l'expliquer. Je vais commencer à me sentir mal. Je vais développer de fortes réactions physiques qui vont me rendre trop malade pour pouvoir bouger, parler ou me soutenir. Ensuite, ça s'empirera. J'aurai des hallucinations, je connaîtrai des attaques d'agressivité extrême et de panique. Je ferai tout pour obtenir une autre dose de potion. Mais la chose la plus dangereuse va être magique, comme la potion Thanalos réagit à la magie et tire sa force d'elle. Par conséquent, je ne dois pas l'employer, ni vous, utiliser de magie sur moi, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Cela me tuerait à coup sûr, mais je peux mourir sans l'emploi de magie de toute façon. Je dois avoir fait le tour de la question. »

« En effet », répondit-il, choqué une fois encore par son calme olympien. Mais ses yeux la trahissaient cette fois. Elle avait peur, au point de s'effondrer. Seule sa volonté la maintenait, et il comprit soudain qu'elle devait absolument préserver sa froideur, son contrôle parfait. Une erreur, une émotion de trop, et elle serait brisée.

Il pouvait se souvenir ce que c'était de vivre de cette manière, il pouvait se rappeler toutes ces années où il avait refusé l'amitié et le réconfort, de peur de craquer. Une fois perdu, un contrôle aussi parfait ne pouvait plus être retrouvé, et il ne fallait pas dévoiler aux autres combien cela vous coûtait.

Oui, il la comprenait, et le temps d'un battement de cœur, sa bravoure lui avait coupé le souffle. Il tendit le bras et toucha sa main, juste un instant, mais les yeux d'Hermione s'élargir tellement elle en fut étonnée.

« Je peux vous assurer, Miss Granger », reprit-il aussi calmement qu'elle, « Que je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. J'en connais suffisamment sur cette potion et le traitement de ses symptômes, et je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne vous arrivera. Vous pouvez me croire. »

« Merci, Professeur », c'était difficile à dire, « Je… je vous fais confiance. »

Silence embarrassé. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment ou comme une menace. Après tout, les seules personnes qui lui avaient vraiment fait confiance, étaient Voldemort et Dumbledore. Et il ne savait pas encore dans quelle catégorie ranger Miss Granger.

Après un moment, il se racla la gorge et en revint aux détails techniques.

« Très bien. Mais avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur la thérapie, il y a quelques petites choses importantes à examiner. Premièrement, vous devez informer vos parents que vous ne pouvez être jointe par vol de hiboux pour les prochaines semaines, qu'ils ne doivent pas non plus répondre aux lettres de Harry et Ron. Nous ne pouvons risquer de les laisser faire un scandale à Poudlard et questionner le Directeur. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Professeur », visiblement, Hermione se sentait mieux quand elle était en sécurité, « J'ai déjà trouvé une cachette à mes parents. En fait, ils y sont depuis 6 mois. Je n'ai pas cherché à les joindre depuis et ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas chercher à me contacter. »

« Vous les avez envoyé se cacher ? », Snape se demanda quand cette fille finirait de l'étonner, « Il y a 6 mois ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement.

« J'avais envisagé cette éventualité, et j'avais considéré qu'il n'était pas juste de laisser mes parents exposés, au risque que l'on se serve d'eux pour faire pression sur moi. Les agissements des Mangemorts ont confirmés mes craintes. Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous voulez discuter ? »

« Mais comment pouviez-vous savoir, il y a 6 mois ? »

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai soigneusement tout planifié, et mes parents étaient un facteur de risque dont je me suis occupée. »

C'était le retour de la froideur glaciale, vide de tout sentiment humain. Et il ne pouvait déterminer si c'était un tour de force prodigieux ou la réalité.

« Il y a encore une chose », commença-t-il doucement, « Une question qui nécessite une réponse. »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? » répondit-elle.

« Vous joindre aux Mangemorts, me trahir. Risquer votre vie. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour participer à l'effort de guerre », répondit-elle d'une traite.

Il grogna, « Vous êtes trop intelligente pour une telle absurdité idéaliste, Miss Granger. »

Elle leva son sourcil gauche et le regarda avec un air de fausse surprise, « Pourquoi, serait-ce un compliment, Professeur ? Cela me flatte. »

« Cessez d'essayer de me duper, jeune fille », gronda-t-il, « J'ai besoin de connaître les véritables raisons de cette pitoyable entreprise ! »

« Vous ne connaîtrez jamais mes motivations, Professeur », rétorqua-t-elle avec fatalisme, « Ces motivations sont personnelles, vous devez me faire confiance, ou faire confiance à Dumbledore, si, comme je le pense, c'est plus facile pour vous. »

Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle pouvait le traiter comme ça ? Par l'enfer, il n'était pas un de ses imbéciles d'amis Gryffondors !

« Inacceptable », lança-t-il d'une voix aussi déterminée qu'elle, « Je vous laisse une autre chance de me répondre. Si vous refusez, je trouverai un autre moyen. »

« Comme quoi ? Tester le Doloris sur moi ? Dumbledore ne serait pas content d'apprendre que son ancien espion torture le nouveau. D'ailleurs, ça ne fonctionnerait pas, Professeur, je ne craque pas si facilement. »

Il savait qu'il avait tord. Il s'était juré de ne jamais le refaire, de ne plus entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne sans sa permission. Elle était étudiante, et il était responsable d'elle !

Mais c'était plus important que ses convictions ou sa mauvaise conscience. L'avenir du monde, le résultat de cette guerre reposait sur les épaules d'Hermione Granger, et il devait savoir pourquoi elle avait accepté un tel fardeau. Il devait être sûr qu'elle ne fuirait pas lorsqu'il deviendrait trop lourd pour elle.

C'était pour ça qu'il devait le faire. La voix d'Hermione résonnait dans sa tête, se moquant de lui : _Pour l'effort de guerre._

Une distance d'un pas les séparait. Severus ne se donna pas le temps de revenir sur sa décision, il attrapa son visage et le releva, forçant ses yeux à croiser les siens, afin de pénétrer dans son esprit.

Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune barrière, aucune défense de n'importe quelle sorte. _Avec ce genre de protection, c'était comme si elle était déjà morte,_ pensa-t-il sombrement, mais quand les images lui parvinrent, il cessa immédiatement d'y penser.

_Hermione, d'une beauté sensationnelle, dans une robe de soirée noire faite pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine. Des hommes ne faisant que l'observer, des femmes la regardant avec jalousie. Draco à ses côtés._

_Hermione avait un verre de vin rouge à la main qu'elle buvait à petite gorgée, ses yeux brillants sous la rangée de cils noirs. Soudain, Lucius Malfoy se tint devant elle._

_« Bien, bien, bien, qu'est-ce qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe fait à une soirée comme celle-ci ? »_

_« Je vous attendais, Monsieur Malfoy », humectant ses lèvres de vin rouge, et se penchant légèrement vers lui._

_« Qu'aurais-je à voir avec une jeune fille comme vous ? »_

_« Il y a beaucoup d'utilisations possibles pour une sang-de-bourbe, Lucius, et certaines peuvent être agréables pour les deux partis. »_

_Lucius sourit, et une sensation de… désir monta au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il la conduisit dans une chambre et elle ne put attendre qu'il ait les mains sur son corps._

_Le gémissement d'Hermione, lorsqu'il déchira le haut de sa robe…_

_Hermione agenouillée devant Voldemort, son front touchant le sol._

_« Je sais que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, Mon Seigneur, mais même quelqu'un comme moi peut rendre de grands services. Je sais des choses extrêmement précieuses pour vous, je suis la meilleure amie de Potter, et j'ai gagné la confiance de Dumbledore. Je souhaite seulement vous servir. »_

_Se levant sur un signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ressentant le pouvoir, le triomphe et la reconnaissance. Elle avait rejoint ses rangs. Elle était un Mangemort. Elle servait le plus puissant sur terre._

_Hermione se tenant devant Voldemort. « C'est un sale traître, Mon Seigneur, rien de plus. Il vous a trahi pour ce vieux fou depuis votre retour. » Pleine d'allégresse et de fierté. Elle avait montré à la vieille chauve-souris, sa place. Elle était l'animal de compagnie du Maître, reine du monde qui allait émerger._

_« Je peux vous donner Potter, Mon Maître. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps et d'un plan, et je vous livrerai ce gamin », et les puissantes griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres le briseraient, et elle regarderait. _

_Hermione, à genoux une fois encore. « Déshabille-toi », lui avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle obéit, ôtant sa robe et se tenant dans la plus complète nudité au sein du cercle de Mangemorts._

_« Tout ce que voudrez, Mon Maître. » Elle y croyait. Elle le servirait jusqu'à la mort._

_Les ombres noires des Mangemorts se rapprochèrent d'elle, la frappant et lui assénant des coups de pieds. La fouettant._

_« C'est le prix que doit payer une sang-de-bourbe si elle veut rentrer dans nos rangs. »_

_Hermione hurlant de plaisir, tremblant d'envie et suppliant pour en avoir plus._

_« Merci pour cette douleur, Mon Seigneur ! Merci pour tout, Maître ! »_

_Hermione se tordant, gémissant sous le corps nu de Lucius Malfoy, le mordant et le griffant, buvant son sang._

_Hermione hurlant alors que Lucius le pénétrait, cognant sa tête contre le mur de pierre gelé._

_Les yeux grand ouverts sous ce corps, les pupilles presque noires à force de désir, de triomphe, de douleur, de besoin de sang…_

Ensuite, les images s'accumulèrent en lui. Pendant un temps indéterminé, il la vit s'agenouiller près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rire avec lui, coupant, blessant et jetant des sorts à ceux qui se présentaient devant lui.

Il la vit se faire torturer par des Mangemorts appartenant aux plus fidèles, et il perçut ce qu'elle ressentait, découvrant qu'elle était attirée par tout ça, s'enflammant et désirant plus, la voyant se faire prendre par tous et suppliant qu'ils continuent. Et comme le souffle destructeur d'un ouragan, cela le consuma, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer ses pensées des siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente les plaisirs des orgies, la douleur exquise et la volonté de dominer, pour lui prouver, pour leur montrer à tous… Et le désir éclata dans ses yeux.

Il la laissa partir. Son propre souffle, irrégulier, résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il entendit son cœur frapper anormalement vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Son visage était trempé de sueur.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Lorsqu'il avait rompu la connexion, sa tête s'était effondrée, comme celle d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Elle releva la tête et rencontra son regard, calme, immobile.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter que son regard croise le sien. Il avait vu ce qui se cachait derrière ces yeux. Il avait pénétré dans les ténèbres.

Il ne savait non plus s'il devait la craindre ou la détester, mais il s'éloigna d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le mur derrière lui.

« C'est comme ça que vous faites en sorte que rien de mal ne m'arrive, Professeur ? », demanda-t-elle avec agressivité, « Bien, maintenant je sais ce que valent vos promesses. »

« Vous êtes un monstre », murmura-t-il.

Elle ne tressaillit même pas.

« Pas de combat pour la juste cause, pas d'effort de guerre, pas inquiétude pour ses amis. Même pas de l'ambition. Vous le faites uniquement par pure plaisir de perversion, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous vous êtes même débrouillée pour que Dumbledore couvre vos petites aventures érotiques. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Hermione lui tourna le dos et se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier en colimaçon, comme si aucun Snape furieux ne se tenait derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire sauter par Malfoy, quand des gens meurent autour de vous, quand des gens sont torturés, quand des gens donnent leur vie pour sauver leur monde, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? », hurla-t-il, se dirigeant vers elle et agrippant ses poignets de toutes ses forces.

« Vous devriez le savoir », elle aurait pu parler d'une potion en classe, il y avait si peu d'émotion dans sa voix, « N'avez-vous pas ressenti ce que j'ai moi-même ressenti ? »

« Petite putain répugnante ! », ses mots frappèrent l'air comme une claque sur son visage.

Elle se redressa à ces mots, comme si elle pesait son expression. Pendant un instant, ses yeux se brouillèrent, et si Severus l'avait regardée plus attentivement, il aurait remarqué cette main s'accrochant si fort à la rampe de l'escalier que le fer s'y incrustait. Mais ensuite, son visage s'éclaircit à nouveau, et elle acquiesça comme si elle arrivait à la conclusion.

« Oui, Professeur. Vous avez raison, mais ça ne change rien au fait que mon travail pour l'Ordre est conséquent. Sang-de-bourbe ou putain, j'offre un service dont vous ne pouvez vous passer. »

Il lâcha ses poignets et retira sa main. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« Je suppose que vous voulez me voir partir, maintenant. Je vais juste récupérer mes affaires, puis… »

« Non », l'interrompit-il, « Vous ne partez pas. Je ne poserai plus mon regard sur vous, mais c'est votre problème. Et mes devoirs n'ont pas changé. Vous allez rester jusqu'à ce que la cure de sevrage soit terminée. Mais vous devez savoir », il se rapprocha d'elle, sa silhouette sombre grandissant sur elle comme l'ombre d'un cauchemar, « que, pour moi, vous êtes plus répugnante qu'aucun Mangemort ne l'a jamais été, je surveillerai chacun de vos pas aussi longtemps que vous espionnerez. Au moindre doute, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer de mes propres mains. »

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez. Ca présage des relations tendues entre nos deux protagonistes.

Au programme du prochain chapitre, cauchemars, hallucinations et des choses auxquelles Severus ne se serait pas attendu...

Alors plus j'aurai de reviews, plus vite la suite sera publiée, même si vous avez toujours l'option d'aller lire la VO.

N'oubliez pas de jouer les voyantes... A votre avis, Severus et Hermione peuvent ils former un couple ou vont-ils seulement devenir amis? Juste un petit sondage pour savoir ce que vous en pensez...

Bisous à tous.


	8. Prisonnière

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur _: Kayly Silverstorm**

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Eldiablo**: J'aime beaucoup ta façon de voir la relation entre Hermione et Severus, même si je me demande à quoi pourraient bien ressembler leurs enfants... Et non, publier cinquante fois la même review ne me fera pas publier plus vite, mais je te remercie d'y avoir pensé! lol

**Melinda Poteauxroses**: Oui, tu as raison, le chapitre était assez violent mais c'est grâce à lui que l'histoire a du sens. Pour ma part, c'est un de mes préféré, mais bon, je préfère quand les relations entre les personnages ne sont pas "tout joli, tout beau", ça évite de tomber dans la niaiserie... Question de goût!

**Come from heaven**: Si tu viens vraiment de là où tu prétends venir, tu connais la réponse à ma question...( juste un petit délire, laisse tomber!) Oui effectivement, tu as raison, Hermione cache des choses, c'est évident!

66666666666666

Pour ceux qui se demandaient si Hermione et Severus allait former un couple, et ils sont nombreux j'en suis sûre,c'est oui. L'auteur de cette fic vient de l'annoncer et c'est pour bientôt (enfin, elle annonce au chapitre 26 que c'est pour bientôt, alors courage! Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, c'est une relation qui va être construite et non quelque chose qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe...Moi en tout cas, je préfère.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Prisonnière 

Au moment où la porte se referma derrière elle, Hermione se mit à trembler de partout. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être les premières manifestations du manque, pas de manière aussi soudaine. Ces tremblements étaient dus au choc. Lentement, comme une vieille dame fragile, elle s'assit sur son lit et tenta de retrouver le contrôle d'elle-même.

C'était plutôt comique que cette histoire l'affecte tellement. Elle avait vécu des choses tellement pires au cours des derniers mois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas anticipé. Il avait pénétré son esprit, ravagé ses pensées puis jugé avec la même efficacité cruelle que possédait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et cette lueur dans ses yeux, le dégoût et la haine… Elle frissonna encore, se roulant en boule sur son lit, essayant de oublier le monde extérieur. Elle était sale, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Sale et inférieure aux autres, juste bonne à être dédaignée et méprisée. Merlin, qu'elle s'était sentie nue face à lui !

Les yeux de Snape avaient reflété ceux des Mangemorts, la même humiliation à laquelle elle était exposée à chaque réunion. Elle aurait du être préparée. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était plus dur avec lui. Il aurait du être de son côté, il avait promis de la protéger, et pourtant, il l'avait jugée et l'avait trouvée indigne.

Elle ne parvenait pas à stopper les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, se demandant par la même occasion si ce n'était pas le manque qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ainsi depuis plus de 6 mois, elle s'était crue asséchée de l'intérieur, comme un désert.

Après ce qui lui sembla être un long moment, il se força à s'asseoir. Elle devait réfléchir ! Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller de la sorte, c'était trop dangereux !

Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa capacité à raisonner, à penser logiquement, même dans le chaos le plus total, elle commença à s'arranger, à sécher ses larmes avec l'ourlet de sa robe et se coiffa avec ses doigts.

C'était uniquement de sa faute. Elle avait commencé à lui faire confiance, de manière hésitante, mais déjà trop. Elle aurait du prévoir ce qui est arrivé, et elle remercia le ciel qu'au moins ses défenses aient été en place. Il lui aurait été impossible de vivre, s'il avait vu…

_Ca suffit ! _se gifla-t-elle mentalement, et ses pensées changèrent docilement de direction, vers des lieux plus sûrs. Puis revenant à lui. L'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Il avait semblé tellement déçu par elle et c'est peut-être ce qui l'avait le plus blessée.

Hermione avait toujours admiré Snape, son intelligence, sa fierté et son indépendance. Sa reconnaissance et ses compliments, bien que distribués avec parcimonie, avaient toujours été plus importants pour elle que ceux venant des autres professeurs. Elle avait espéré…

Bien, cela sonnait certainement le glas de l'épanouissement de leur relation. Elle s'esclaffa, d'un rire rauque, alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être aussi drôle. _Génial ! Maintenant, je deviens à moitié hystérique !_

Au moins, elle avait été capable de reporter ces effets jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule. Craquer devant lui après ce qu'il avait vu, ça aurait été inacceptable. Elle tenta d'évaluer le temps qu'elle aurait à passer avec lui au cours des prochaines semaines. Elle en frissonna rien que d'y penser.

Il n'y avait pas que le temps qu'elle passerait avec lui, mais également celui où elle serait totalement dépendante de lui, complètement démunie et à moitié folle. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et quel que soit son état lors des prochaines semaines, elle ne devait espérer ni gentillesse ni pitié de sa part.

C'était tellement humiliant, une voix dans sa tête hurlait. Dépendre d'un homme qui la méprisait. Il se réjouirait de sa déchéance, considérant son agonie comme une juste punition.

Dieu, qu'elle avait peur ! Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça ! Déterminée, elle se força à se reprendre, entra dans la salle de bain et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau froide. Ca allait déjà mieux.

Elle pouvait sentir la panique la quitter progressivement, son esprit rationnel était de retour, et elle s'assit sur son lit pour penser.

Elle était prisonnière, c'était clair. Il n'y avait aucune façon de se sortir de là sans aggraver les choses. Elle ne pouvait sortir sans sa permission, et si elle trouvait un moyen de quitter ces appartements, Dumbledore lui retirerait son soutien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui parler de la menace de Snape sans l'informer de tout. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il réagirait exactement de la même façon.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter ça. Et ensemble, Snape et Dumbledore seraient probablement suffisamment stupides pour l'empêcher de faire son travail futur – « seulement pour votre bien, Miss Granger ».

Son regard errait maintenant dans la pièce, comme si elle cherchait une façon de s'échapper. A la place, ils tombèrent sur une petite enveloppe de couleur crème qui avait été glissée sous la porte, probablement lorsqu'elle avait été dans la salle de bain.

Hésitante, elle s'avança et la prit. Ses mains tremblaient. Lui écrivait-il qu'il avait changé d'avis ? Qu'elle devait partir immédiatement ?

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en la déchirant, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle abîmait le papier délicat. Un gallion tomba dans sa main, ainsi qu'un petit morceau de parchemin. Elle fronça les sourcils et déplia le parchemin.

« Miss Granger », on y retrouvait tout à fait le style de Snape,

« Comme j'ai également d'autres charges que celle de vous garder, je ne pourrai revenir dans mes appartement avant ce soir. Si vous commencer à ressentir les conséquences méritées de vos plaisirs privés, frottez la pièce et son homologue se mettra à chauffer. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi de vous rendre votre baguette. Je n'ai, tout simplement, pas considéré comme sage de donner à une intoxiquée le moyen de faire des bêtises. Mais les récents événements ont conforté ma décision de manière imprévue.

Restez dans votre chambre et abstenez-vous de provoquer d'autres problèmes,

Professeur S. Snape. »

Elle renifla de colère. Frotter cette pièce à chaque occasion, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien, elle ne pourrait l'empêcher de gaspiller son si précieux temps pour elle, mais elle pouvait réduire leurs contacts au maximum. Elle ne l'appellerait certainement pas. Il était préférable de composer avec la solitude plutôt que de se battre avec une chauve-souris démesurément agressive.

Déterminée, et encore pleine d'énergie, elle sauta de son lit et se prépara du mieux qu'elle put. Elle choisit un pyjama en coton bleu et l'enfila, tressa ses cheveux soigneusement et observa les alentours avec attention. Elle aurait besoin d'eau, décida-t-elle. Beaucoup d'eau et d'antalgiques que ses parents avaient l'habitude de mettre dans ses bagages. Une bougie et de quoi l'allumer.

Quand tout fut placé à portée de main et disposé de manière à ce qu'elle puisse facilement l'attraper, elle choisit un livre, une des introductions la plus populaire à la guerre des géants. Elle s'installa enfin pour le lire.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. L'agitation s'était insinuée en elle jusqu'à emplir chacune de ses cellules. Elle dut faire appel à toute la discipline de fer dont elle était capable pour ne pas sauter de son lit et faire quelque chose : redécorer la chambre, briser la fenêtre et se faufiler dehors, se cogner la tête contre les murs – n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle faisait quelque chose.

Lire était impossible. Toute sa concentration était orientée de manière à s'empêcher de hurler de frustration. Et sentit ses mains recommencer à trembler. Pas à cause du choc cette fois-ci. Ca avait commencé.

Hermione posa précautionneusement son livre à côté, là où elle ne pourrait l'abîmer, et observa une fois de plus autour d'elle. Elle avait toujours tout maîtrisé. Ensuite, elle se glissa sous les couvertures douces de son lit, sentant les tremblements commencer et sa volonté perdit le contrôle de son corps. Elle se préparait à vivre l'enfer.

----------------------------------------

Quand allons-nous nous revoir, Severus ? », demanda Remus en plaisantant lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent dans la Grande Salle, une fois le dîner fini.

Ciel, il avait complètement oublié leur recherche sur l'Impérium ! Il n'était pas envisageable de laisser Remus entrer dans ses appartements sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. Même si Hermione gardait le silence restait dans sa chambre, les oreilles fines et le nez sensible du loup-garou lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir.

« Pas avant longtemps, j'en ai bien peur », répondit-il, sans laisser paraître un soupçon de regret dans sa voix. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça lui manquerait de ne plus travailler avec Remus, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le sache.

« Albus m'a affecté à un projet spécial », baissant la voix de manière conspiratrice, « en lien avec l'action de l'Ordre. »

« Oh », Remus ne sembla pas étonné, « Puis-je t'aider de quelque façon que ce soit ? »

« Non »

« Sur quoi porte ce projet, alors ? » Remus continua de le questionner, ignorant qu'il aggravait rapidement la mauvaise humeur de Severus.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler, Remus », répondit-il, « Le Directeur m'a demandé de garder ça confidentiel, et je ne trahirai pas sa confiance. »

« Evidemment », Remus sembla enfin remarquer la froideur de sa voix, « Je travaillerai sur l'Impérium tout seul, alors. Si tu pouvais seulement me laisser une table dans ton labo et quelques instruments… »

« Non »

« Alors… Je travaillerai dessus quand je ne te dérangerai pas… peut-être en ton absence… »

Severus regrettait sincèrement de voir Remus si confus et blessé. Le loup-garou avait fait l'expérience de trop rejets dans sa vie pour les prendre à la légère, c'est un point commun qu'il partageait avec Severus. Mais Severus devait s'assurer que Remus n'entrerai plus dans ses appartements, car il lui était impossible de reparamétrer l'entrée magique aussi rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour le moment.

« Non, Remus », répondit-il, se glissant de nouveau dans son attitude renfrognée, son humeur massacrante de salaud qu'il avait arboré si longtemps. Il espérait que ça lui donnerait la force de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. « Je veux te faire comprendre par là que je ne veux plus que tu entres dans mes appartements sans ma permission directe. »

« Bien, si ma présence n'est plus souhaitée chez toi, je ne t'ennuierai plus », rétorqua Remus, essayant de lui parler fermement mais échouant misérablement. Il était étrange que le loup-garou puisse avoir gardé tant de tendresse en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, alors que Severus s'était changé en pierre.

« C'est bien ce que j'espérais. »

_Fichue Miss Granger ! Que vos stupides petits stratagèmes soient maudis ! Ils m'ont coûtés un ami._

Mais Remus ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Non, il était trop entêté dans son désespoir pour comprendre. Il cherchait à l'atteindre, Severus ne pouvait regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Severus ? Enfin… Je pensais que nous étions devenus des partenaires au cours des derniers mois, peut-être même des amis. Mais maintenant, je… »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Remus. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, maintenant, j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent. »

Brusquement, il se leva et quitta la table, laissant un Remus qui lui lançait un regard chien battu. Génial. Maintenant, il était de nouveau un monstre sans cœur, et c'était uniquement de la faute de Miss Granger. Mais il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Il avait appris ça il y a longtemps.

Ses promptes enjambées à travers le hall d'entrée furent interrompues une voix sévère qui l'appelait.

« Professeur Snape ! Un mot, s'il vous plaît. Un de vos Serpentards… »

C'était Minerva Mac Gonagall, qui le suivait avec une expression de meurtrière. Les étudiants la voyant s'approcher, dégagèrent le chemin avec les yeux ronds et curieux. Donc le professeur de potions allait encore se faire disputer par la Directrice de Gryffondor. Comme ils aimaient écouter !

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petites affaires d'étudiants, Professeur », gronda-t-il, la forçant à accélérer l'allure, « Si vous ne pouvez maîtriser vos Gryffondors… »

Ils tournèrent à un angle, hors de la vue des étudiants, et l'expression de Minerva Mac Gonagall passa de la désapprobation figée à une expression nettement plus amusée, en l'espace d'un battement de cil.

« Seigneur », rit-elle, « Avez-vous vu leurs visages ? Ca m'a rappelé un de ces films que j'ai vu il y a longtemps – King Kong et Gozilla, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que je ne partage pas vos goûts pour les idioties moldues, Minerva », répondit-il, tout en grimaçant. Comptez sur Minerva pour alléger sa mauvaise humeur en un battement de cœur.

« Je suis une femme généreuse, Severus », rétorqua-t-elle, « J'accepte chaque personne avec les idioties qui lui sont propres. Particulièrement vous concernant, vous le vieil homme acariâtre. » Soudain, elle redevint sérieuse. « Bien que votre humeur massacrante ait toujours appartenu à la catégorie des catastrophes naturelles, que vous arrive-t-il, mon cher ? Vous n'avez pas été vous-même aujourd'hui ! Traiter Remus de la sorte – quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le visage impassible, Severus la fixa, se concentrant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait PAS lui dire. Il était devenu plutôt proche de Minerva au cours des dernières années, et sa faculté - absolument pas typique des Gryffondors- à garder secret tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, avait fait d'elle une personne privilégiée pour converser. Et elle était une des rares personnes de ce château à aimer autant que lui, la rivalité et les railleries. Leurs joutes amicales devant les étudiants, lors de la coupe des quatre maisons et des matchs de Quidditch étaient devenues célèbres, mais peu de gens réalisaient que leur affrontement était essentiellement un jeu entre eux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Dumbledore voulait que personne ne sache, et il avait choisi Severus Snape pour veiller sur Hermione Granger, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Severus ?

Minerva connaissait bien assez le jeune homme en face d'elle pour ne pas s'offusquer de son absence de réponse. A la place, elle décida simplement de changer de sujet. Severus viendrait la chercher s'il avait besoin de parler.

« Très bien », dit-elle vivement, « S'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous – J'ai besoin de votre aptitude légendaire terroriser.

Il sourit en entendant ces mots, son visage s'éclaira, et elle lui répondit par un sourire aussi malicieux que le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Minerva ? Votre obstination ne serait-elle pas parvenue à bout de quelque chose ? Ne me dites pas qu'un de vos Gryffondors… »

« Je suis inquiète pour Hermione », l'interrompit-elle sérieusement.

Pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment !

« Albus m'a dit que ses parents avaient été attaqué et qu'elle était partie se cacher avec eux, mais quelque chose ne colle pas. Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucune attaque, et je ne l'ai pas vu avant qu'elle parte. Et Monsieur Potter, ainsi que Monsieur Weasley m'ont raconté quelque chose au sujet de son statut d'apprentie avec moi. Vraiment, je suis perplexe. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Albus me cache des choses ! »

« Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, Minerva », il essayait de paraître léger, indifférent, mais il put entendre lui-même qu'il avait misérablement échoué, « Tout semble être parfaitement en œuvre ! »

Et il était sensé être un espion confirmé ! Il n'était même pas capable de tromper une vieille femme enseignant la métamorphose ! Il admit, cependant, qu'elle faisait partie des plus esprits les plus affûtés de la communauté sorcière, et personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle. Prendre un air renfrogné et refuser de répondre ne lui serait d'aucune utilité avec elle.

Elle plissa les yeux tout en le regardant d'un air soupçonneux, « Vous savez quelque chose, Severus, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle, puis elle fit appel à toute son autorité de professeur et Directrice de maison, « Vous allez me le dire immédiatement ! Hermione Granger appartient à ma maison et est sous ma responsabilité. J'ai le droit de savoir tout ce qui la concerne ! »

« Mais je ne sais vraiment rien… »

« Severus », elle utilisait cette voix qui provoquait toujours la panique chez ses étudiants, « Ce n'était pas une question, et n'êtes-vous pas trop vieux pour mentir ! »

Il soupira en signe de défaite.

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous le dire, Minerva », répondit-il, et c'était la vérité. Il aurait aimé laisser un esprit si carré mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos qui régnait actuellement dans son cerveau. « Mais, comme je l'ai dit à Remus, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Albus m'a demandé de garder ça secret, et je ne trahirai pas ma parole. Je ne l'ai jamais fait », dit-il sombrement.

« Donc vous savez quelque chose au sujet d'Hermione ? »

« Allez voir Albus, Minerva. Demandez-lui. Et s'il vous répond, je vous révèlerai tout ce que je sais. »

Une fois encore, son regard profond le transperça, et soudainement, il se souvint des yeux emplis de défi d'Hermione Granger, de l'obstination qu'il avait lue sur ses lèvres. _Femmes gryffondors, _pensa-t-il, désespéré. _Un homme est complètement perdu face à elles._

« C'est ce que je vais faire », lui répondit-elle finalement, et à sa grande surprise, elle lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Albus ne me refusera pas les réponses que je demande. »

Il n'était pas certain que cela ne l'effraie pas, au lieu de le rassurer.

------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses quartiers, il était déjà tard, et son humeur était aussi noire que la nuit qui était maintenant tombée dehors. Tellement d'amitié, de paix, cela l'énervait. Menschen sind anstrengend (1), et rien ne changerait ça. Tout d'abord Remus, puis Minerva et maintenant Hermione Granger qui l'attendait probablement, avec son terrible calme et ses manières impertinentes.

Elle n'avait pas fait appel à lui. Bien, plus les symptômes du manque tardaient, mieux c'était. Mais la véritable raison de son soulagement, était qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle.

Encore et encore, les images de son esprit avaient envahi ses pensées, l'avaient déconcentré et l'irrité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il envoie balader tout le monde autour de lui et que le 'Salaud de Snape' soit de retour. Evidemment, Minerva avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais comment aurait-il pu lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu ? Ciel, il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Albus ! Le vieil homme serait dévasté ou ne voudrait pas le croire. Peut-être qu'il aurait même demandé à Severus de le laisser voir ce dont il avait été témoin. Et ce n'était pas envisageable.

C'était devenu depuis longtemps une seconde nature pour Severus de protéger le vieux sorcier des réalités de son travail d'espion. Il le ferait aussi longtemps que cela lui serait possible. Les décisions de Dumbledore étaient suffisamment difficiles à prendre pour qu'il ne sache pas en plus toutes les conséquences qui en découlaient.

On ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire la guerre contre Voldemort et se préoccuper de chaque combattant. Les accidents étaient inévitables, et si on ne pouvait rien y faire, Severus ne voulait pas être plaint. Il semblait cependant que Miss Granger n'avait pas eu de tels scrupules.

En fait, Severus se demandait même si elle pouvait avoir des scrupules.

Encore une fois, les images lui revinrent en mémoire, son visage gémissant, tordue de désir sous le corps musclé de Lucius Malfoy, ses suppliques et ses cris. Son triomphe sans modération, ses émotions se reflétant sur son visage comme un livre ouvert. Comment pouvait-elle ? Elle était l'amie de Potter, presque un membre de l'Ordre et le témoin de toutes les victimes que cette guerre avait faites. Cela l'avait probablement excité !

Il se dirigea vers son petit coffre qui se situait entre 2 rangées de livres, ouvrit la petite porte en bois et se servit un whisky. Il se sentait mal. Et même Lucius ne l'avait pas autant perverti lorsqu'il avait 18 ans !

Et maintenant, elle devait être assise dans la chambre d'invité, attendant son retour pour le railler avec son petit sourire insolent.

Il soupira encore et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Mais elle était sous sa responsabilité, et il était tenu de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un œil sur elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de s'échapper de ses appartements. Actuellement, il se fichait d'elle.

Il grimpa l'escalier, le whisky dans sa main gauche, puis frappa à sa porte. Pas de réponse. Génial. Il devait maintenant ouvrir la porte sans sa permission, et avec la chance qu'il avait ce soir, elle serait en train de prendre un bain ou de danser nue dans la chambre, ou encore de…

A quoi était-il en train de penser ? Il se maudit lui et son incroyable capacité à se mettre dans l'embarras, puis entrebâilla la porte avec précaution. La chambre était complètement noire, à l'exception des flammes qui dansaient au coin de la cheminée. Il ouvrit la porte complètement et entra.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, il ne pouvait pas dire si elle dormait ou si elle faisait juste semblant. Il fronça des sourcils. Il n'était pas tard, et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui passer ses caprices les prochaines semaines.

« Miss Granger », dit-il à voix haute, « Un mot s'il vous plaît. »

Toujours pas de réaction. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Elle apprendrait bientôt à ne pas jouer à ces petits jeux avec lui. Avec un mouvement de baguette, il alluma les bougies qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

Soudain, il sentit ses muscles se tendre et son coeur battre plus fort sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il était alarmé par ses sens. Elle n'était pas juste endormie !

En trois grands pas, il fut près du lit et il l'observa. Ses yeux à demi ouverts semblaient ne pas le voir, son visage était blanc comme un linge.

Il toucha son front et hoqueta de surprise en réalisant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Snape repoussa les couvertures dans lesquelles elle s'était enroulée. Elle portait un pyjama qui était trempé de sueur, ses cheveux étaient tressés en une grande natte serrée, et sur la table de nuit, il remarqua un pichet d'eau avec un verre à côté.

_Elle s'était préparée, _pensa-t-il en colère, _et voulait faire ça toute seule, l'imbécile !_

Un court sort de diagnostic confirma ses craintes. Fièvre intense, une force magique quasi inexistante et un cœur emballé. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Il mouilla une serviette dans la salle de bain et s'en servit pour son visage trempé de sueur, ensuite, il en laissa une autre sur son front pour diminuer la température.

Il chercha ses yeux et les trouva encore à moitié ouverts, fixes et sans réaction pour ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Miss Granger », dit–il fortement, essayant de la ramener à la réalité, « Miss Granger ! »

Elle ne réagissait toujours pas, mais elle commença soudain à trembler violemment, ses bras et ses jambes se secouant frénétiquement, des plaintes brèves et aigues s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Miss Granger », commença-t-il à s'inquiéter réellement pour cette fois. Severus la prit par les épaules et la secoua doucement, « Vous allez me répondre immédiatement ou vous écoperez d'une retenue pour les trois prochaines années ! »

La voix sévère du professeur sembla aider. Elle grogna et ses yeux se fermèrent de douleur, pour se rouvrir une seconde plus tard. Cette fois, son regard était orienté et franc. L'espace d'un instant, elle tenta de se relever et de se défendre, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne et qu'elle laisse sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Ce que vous avez fait, Miss Granger », indiqua Severus sinistrement tout en retirant les linges humides de son front, « était une chose tellement stupide que je ne l'accepte pas, même venant de votre part ! »

Son sourire était fantomatique et sa voix faible, mais tous deux étaient sous contrôle absolu et ne laissaient rien paraître de la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Encore un autre compliment, Professeur », murmura-t-elle, « Vous me flattez. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, petite imbécile », rétorqua-t-il en colère, « Je suis responsable de vous, et je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer au Directeur pourquoi vous n'avez même pas survécu à votre première nuit sous ma garde. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ? »

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit encore plus, puis elle ferma les yeux alors que la douleur l'accablait.

« Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour vous, Professeur », dit-elle calmement, se redressant juste avant qu'une violente crise de toux ne lui secoue le corps.

« Vous êtes un fardeau de toute manière », répliqua-t-il froidement, « Et votre stupidité ne fait qu'alourdir ce fardeau. A partir de maintenant, vous allez obéir à mes ordres, m'entendez-vous ? »

Toujours en train de tousser, elle essaya d'acquiescer, mais ne réussit qu'à produire un faible mouvement de tête avant que les tremblements ne l'emportent, une fois encore.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la crise prenne fin, puis il l'aida à se rallonger et ajusta les couvertures autour d'elle.

« Avez-vous déjà eu des hallucinations ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« A moins que vous n'en soyez une ? », avait-elle murmuré, pleine d'espoir.

Severus dut tourner la tête pour cacher une grimace totalement inappropriée. Elle avait du courage, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il n'aurait pas de pitié pour elle. Tout était de sa faute, et il était obligé de gaspiller de son précieux temps à cause d'une fille incapable de satisfaire ses désirs d'une manière plus saine. Maudit soit-elle !

« Je vais vous donner une potion pour réduire la fièvre, elle va également vous faire dormir. Je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse effet », l'informa-t-il, « Elle ne vous aidera pas à dormir sans cauchemars, mais au final, vous aurez quelques heures de répit. Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces. »

Une fois encore, sa seule réaction fut un petit hochement de tête, mais ses yeux étaient vifs alors qu'elle avait observé chacun de ses mouvements. Il prit une fiole dans une des poches cachées de son manteau, la déboucha et en versa un peu de son contenu dans le verre à côté de son lit.

Elle l'avala avec obéissance.

« Merci », dit-elle, puis elle ferma les yeux, et peu de temps après, sa respiration devint régulière jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ait la profonde respiration typique du sommeil.

Il la regarda un instant, son visage maintenant détendu, sans contrôle, ambition ni douleur. Elle semblait très jeune et vulnérable avec son pyjama bleu et ses cheveux tressés. Mais il ne pouvait oublier l'autre Hermione Granger, l'autre visage avec les yeux à demi ouverts et sa bouche gémissante, criant sa victoire sur le monde.

Il ne pouvait oublier qui elle était réellement, et il ne devait pas laisser le souci et la pitié l'envahir. Elle était un monstre, et elle resterait un monstre qu'importe ce qu'elle endurerait les prochaines semaines. Elle l'avait trahi pour son propre plaisir, et il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il n'y avait pas que sa propre vie qui en dépendait.

Il se leva de son lit et marcha vers la porte, mais au moment où il s'éloigna d'elle, ses mouvements et sa respiration redevinrent irréguliers. Elle était contractée et agitée, ses bras remuant légèrement comme si elle luttait contre un poids invisible.

« Non », murmura-t-elle, sa voix était à peine audible, « Non, je vous en prie ! »

_Nous y sommes,_ pesa-t-il amèrement, _les cauchemars, mes vieux amis sont arrivés._ Il ne voulait rien savoir des images inquiétantes qui l'envahissaient et lui causaient une telle peur. Si elle avait vu des choses suffisamment terribles pour être poursuivie dans ses propres rêves, c'était entièrement sa faute. Elle l'avait choisi. Elle devait maintenant l'assumer.

« Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive, Miss Granger », murmura-t-il alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Ses cris le poursuivirent dans le couloir, se transformant en suppliques alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer, espérant un quelconque réconfort : « Non ! Ne me laissez pas ! Je vous en prie ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Il pénétra ensuite dans sa propre chambre et il ne régna plus que le silence de la nuit.

* * *

Menschen sind anstrengend : les gens sont acharnés, déroutants. Extrait de « Homo Faber » par Max Frisch.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 

Au prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Draco ainsi qu'un Snape plus confus que jamais… A la prochaine !

-

-


	9. En enfer

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur _: Kayly Silverstorm****

* * *

**

**RAR**

**vampire-stellaire:** Je suis ravie de voir que même ceux qui ont lu la VO vienne lire ma traduction! Si je peux d'aider à mieux la comprendre, tant mieux. Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, il y a parfois des phraes difficiles à traduire, alors je fais de mon mieux. A votre service... Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture.

**Estelle01:** Voilà le chapitre suivant puisque tu es si impatiente, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir les délais... Les chapitres sont très longs et un par semaine, ça fait beaucoup, vivement les vacances! Bises à toi aussi.

**Drusilla 452:** Merci, je dois pas trop mal traduire si tu as eu envie de lire la VO, tant mieux, le but est de faire profiter de cette histoire à un maximum de personnes. Moi j'ai de nombreux passages préférés, mais je ne voudrais pas trop en dire pour ceux qui ne lisent que la traduction...

**Elaine:** Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: MERCI, et voilà la suite, régale-toi!

**Melinda poteauxroses:** Qui est-ce que tu traites de salopard? Hein, redis-le moi en face! Grrrrrr. Hum, pardon, je m'énerve... Effectivement, Hermione n'est pas au bout de ses peines, mais tu vas voir que Snape n'est pas comme tu le dis... enfin, tu n'as qu'à lire. Bisous.

**Come from heaven:** Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la réaction de Severus! Jaloux de Malfoy? Pas encore, mais peut-être plus tard, qui sait...Ne te fis pas aux pensées d'Hermione, tu vas t'en apercevoir dans ce chapitre, mais il est vrai que certaines de tes propositions doivent êtreprises en compte!Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que Hermione a décidé de devenir Mangemort il y a environ 6 mois, date à partir de laquelle elle a caché ses parents (comment les a-t-elle caché?), et qu'elle l'ai devenu il y a à peu près 3 mois, si je me souviens bien... En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vrai que cette traduction me prend beaucoup de temps, mais c'est également un plaisir, surtout quand en plus je reçois des reviews telles que les tiennes...En fait, le plus difficile, c'est de se lancer... Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : En enfer**

Seul dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore regardait la lueur blafarde à l'extérieur de Poudlard,tandis qu'il sirotait son chocolat chaud, se délectant de son goût. Il avait besoin de chaque consolation dont il pouvait bénéficier à cette heure.

Le compte-rendu que Severus lui avait donné sur l'état de santé de Miss Granger l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'avait montré à son protégé. Ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre et des réactions physiques de Miss Granger qu'il fixait l'obscurité comme s'il cherchait des réponses.

C'était la voix froide et complètement détachée avec laquelle Severus l'avait informé de tous ces faits. Severus ne s'inquiétait pas du sort de Miss Granger autant que Dumbledore lui-même, il ne ressentait même pas de pitié. Il y avait même dans son expression une certaine satisfaction.

Depuis toutes ces années, le jeune homme avait toujours été surprotecteur,selon Dumbledore. Prenant trop soin de ses étudiants, dépensant bien trop d'énergie et de cœur pour s'assurer de leur bien-être. Se rendant malade lorsqu'un de ses Serpentards était blessé ou qu'il passait du côté obscur. Chaque étudiant qui avait renoncé, chaque garçon et chaque fille qui quittait le chemin de la lumière, était considéré comme un échec personnel par Severus. Il s'était toujours blâmé plus que ses protégés.

Mais pas avec Miss granger. Etait-ce une erreur de laisser Severus veiller sur elle ? Mais ça lui avait semblé si logique en même temps. L'homme avait déjà connu les souffrances par lesquelles passait Miss Granger, il savait ce que c'était d'espionner le côté obscur, et Dumbledore avait espéré, avec son optimisme fou, qu'ils pourraient s'aider l'un l'autre.

Et il avait désespérément besoin d'une femme pour y arriver !

Il y a un an, quand le retour de Voldemort a finalement été révélé au monde et que le Ministère a reconnu la menace qu'il représentait, les espoirs de Dumbledore étaient grands. Il s'était attendu à des complications, mais il n'avait jamais douté du fait que la guerre prendrait fin rapidement.

Cependant, après un an d'échecs, de trahisons et de déconvenues, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Les Aurors du Ministère et l'Ordre travaillaient main dans la main, combinant leurs efforts et leurs découvertes, mais quoiqu'ils fassent, Voldemort avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Leurs seules réussites au cours des derniers mois, avaient été les informations ramenées par Miss Granger. Avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la jeune femme était devenue la clef pour détruireVoldemort, l'unique raison d'espérer pour Dumbledore.

Un an plus tôt, cet espoir reposait sur Harry. Harry…

Dumbledore regardait et scrutait l'obscurité du dehors, cherchant les réponses qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Harry n'avait pas évolué dans la direction qu'il aurait souhaité. Après lui avoir révélé la prophétie, il avait espéré qu'Harry mûrirait plus rapidement et s'attellerait à la tache qui l'attendait.

Il avait détesté voler au garçon le peu qu'il lui restait de son enfance, mais leur ennemi était désormais trop puissant pour l'ignorer. Mais Harry n'avait pas semblé s'intéresser aux leçons, duels ou préparation de ce qui était à venir. Au lieu de ça, Harry s'était réfugié dans une normalité réconfortante, poursuivant ses études, jouant au quidditch et inventant des espiègleries avec son ami, Ronald Weasley.

Ce fut Hermione qui avait qui combla ses attentes, un des membres du Trio doré l'avait finalement pris au sérieux. _Quels crétins nous pouvons faire, parfois !_ , pensa-t-il, résigné.

Quelques coups à la porte le dérangèrent. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Minerva Mac Gonagall s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Minerva », la salua-t-il poliment, se levant de son fauteuil et marchant à sa rencontre, « Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Cependant, je dois vous dire que j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, auquel je dois absolument assister. C'est pourquoi, à mon avis, nous pourrions peut-être penser à un moment plus approprié pour… »

« Je sais, Albus », le coupa-t-elle sèchement, « Je le sais très bien. Arrêtez de me le cacher, insupportable bonhomme ! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, ma chère », répondit-il aimablement, « Cette période de l'année est toujours très chargée, mais si vous pensez que je vous ai négligée, je vais certainement… »

« Albus Dumbledore ! Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi vieille que vous, mais je ne suis pas idiote ! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Hermione Granger, et j'ai l'intention de trouver quoi ! »

« Qui a bien pu vous mettre une idée pareille dans la tête, Minerva ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient désespérément pétillants, mais Minerva était loin d'être clémente.

« Premièrement, elle a disparu au beau milieu de la nuit. Je n'en ai pas été informée avant le lendemain. Je ne l'ai même pas vu avant qu'elle parte. Jamais, depuis que j'ai été nommée Directrice des Gryffondors, vous ne m'avez négligée de la sorte, Albus. Deuxièmement, elle ne m'a pas écrit ou contactée depuis deux jours. C'est de Hermione Granger dont nous sommes en train de parler ! Même après que le basilic l'ait pétrifiée, la première chose qu'elle m'a demandée était ses devoirs. Elle n'aurait jamais été se cacher sans avoir ses devoirs pour deux mois ! Et troisièmement, Severus a soudain retrouvé son ancienne personnalité renfrognée. Quand je l'ai grondé pour avoir blessé Remus, il ressemblait à un petit garçon en train de mentir. Un mensonge qui est en lien direct avec Miss Granger. »

Elle fit une pause et le dévisagea, son regard le réduisant à l'état de petit garçon de six ans qui aurait volé une sucette dans la cuisine.

« Bien, vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote et me dire ce qui se passe avec Miss Granger ? »

Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il lui dit donc toute la vérité.

Quand il eut fini, il vit des larmes dans ses yeux. En silence, il lui offrit un mouchoir et une tasse de chocolat. Elle accepta les deux.

« La pauvre », dit-elle enfin après un silence de quelques minutes, « J'avais espéré qu'elle attendrait la fin de sa scolarité. »

Elle leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Dumbledore la fixait, stupéfait.

« Vous le saviez, Minerva ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Non, pour l'amour du Ciel, Albus ! Evidemment que je ne le savais pas ! J'aurais essayé de l'arrêter immédiatement si j'avais su ! Mais contrairement à vous tous », elle fit une pause et le regarda, d'un air décidé, « Je ne l'ai jamais sous-estimée. »

« Ma chère Minerva, moi non plus », protesta Dumbledore, mais elle le coupa de nouveau.

« Pas consciemment, Albus. Mais vous et tous les autres vous êtes toujours concentrés sur Harry et Ron. Ils formaient un duo intrépide ; ils ont provoqué des problèmes et en tiraient partie. Hermione n'était pas la première pour l'action. Elle faisait des recherches, les soutenaient, les aidaient dans leur scolarité. Aucun d'entre vous n'a remarqué sa ruse, son esprit brillant, son inflexibilité, sa volonté de tout sacrifier, même sa propre personne, pour venir en aide à ses amis. Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley étaient faciles à arrêter. Mais depuis la première année, je me suis inquiétée des capacités de Miss Granger. Parce que je savais que si elle décidait de passer à l'action, nous ne serions pas capables de l'en empêcher. »

Elle soupira, et son visage eu soudainement l'air fatigué et défait. « Elle est trop intelligente pour ses amis, Albus. Ils ne feront jamais le poids face à elle. Et je me demande même si, dans quelques années, vous pourrez vous mesurer à elle. »

-------------------------

Après deux nuits et deux journées de forte fièvre, les symptômes disparurent et laissèrent Hermione faible comme un petit chaton. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi malade et aussi seule auparavant.

Les maux de tête avaient été les pires. Elle s'était habituée aux tremblements, à la fièvre, tout ça, elle pouvait le supporter, mais ces douleurs avaient déchiré sa tête comme la foudre fend les arbres. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser, ni même à parler. Par l'enfer, elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer sa douleur. Dormir était devenu impossible.

Et la seule chose qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait été suffisamment forte pour combattre les cauchemars dus à sa fièvre et ouvrir les yeux, avait été son sourire narquois, son visage rancunier sur lequel on pouvait lire : 'Je vous déteste et vous le méritez.'

Snape avait fait des allers et venues dans sa chambre, prononçant des sorts de nettoyage, lui proposant de l'eau et lui administrant des potions. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait prononcé un mot qui n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Jamais il ne parut s'inquiéter de son état.

Mais pourtant, malgré la haine et le dégoût de Snape, sa présence était un réconfort pour elle. Dans sa solitude, seul lui pouvait la faire se sentir encore un peu humaine. Elle ne pensait pas à ses insultes permanentes, elle était habituée à présent. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'autre dans la bouche de Snape. Elle espérait juste que ses cauchemars dus à la fièvre ne révèleraient pas trop de choses, pour son bien…

_Cesse de t'apitoyer,_ se gronda-t-elle,_ il est temps d'aller de l'avant, Hermione !_

Avec précaution, elle posa ses pieds au sol et tenta de se lever. Elle eut juste le temps de s'agripper au montant du lit, alors que ses jambes se dérobaient de sous elle. Faible comme un chaton, en effet. Pendant un instant, elle pensa se recoucher et attendre l'aide de Snape.

Mais l'image de Snape, la prenant dans ses bras et la portant jusqu'à la salle de bain, lui donna la force de le faire elle-même.

Ce futtrès difficile pour elle de prendre un bain. Il lui fallu presque une heure pour se sentir propre de nouveau. A un moment, elle s'était même endormie dans la baignoire, ne se réveillant que lorsque une bulle rose avait chatouillé son nez. Mais finalement, après quelques jurons, des mouvements extrêmement lents et soigneux, elle parvint à quitter la salle de bain sans blessures graves. Elle choisit un nouveau pyjama ainsi qu'une chaude robe en laine, puis s'assit sur le coin du lit pour se coiffer les cheveux.

C'est à ce moment que Snape déboula dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper, comme d'habitude. Il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir ainsi, et il vacilla à mi-chemin, trébuchant presque. Il vint finalement se planter juste en face d'elle.

« Je vois que vous allez mieux aujourd'hui », remarqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Effectivement. Merci de me le demander, Professeur. »

« Ce n'était pas pour paraître poli, Miss Granger. Je ne vois aucune raison de montrer quelque marque de politesse à quelqu'un comme vous. Seule votre santé m'intéresse, rien de plus. »

« Je pense que j'avais parfaitement compris, depuis le temps, Professeur. »

Il ne la regardait même plus, remarqua-t-elle en colère, il se contenta de lever sa baguette et de la pointer sur elle.

« Vos fonctions corporelles semblent être tout à fait normales. Savez-vous qui et où vous êtes ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire, « Malheureusement. »

Il acquiesça brièvement, sans lui être reconnaissant le moins du monde d'avoir essayé de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous êtes consciente qu'il ne s'agit que d'un rétablissement temporaire ? Ce sera pire bientôt, bien pire. Vous allez bientôt regretter ce que vous avez fait. »

Bien, c'étaient des pensées encourageantes ! Il avait le don de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je ne regretterai jamais ce que j'ai fait, Monsieur », rétorqua-t-elle calmement, « Mais je réalise que le pire est encore à venir. »

Il ricana, mais jugea probablement que ses paroles n'étaient pas dignes de commentaire.

« Alors je dois vous informer que Monsieur Malfoy a frappé à ma porte il y a deux jours. Je n'ai pu le renvoyer qu'en lui promettant de le prévenir dès que vous seriez capable de lui parler. »

« J'aimerais vraiment discuter avec lui », répliqua-t-elle avec agressivité, son cœur battant plus fort. Elle avait besoin de voir un visage ami, de discuter sans se faire insulter, « Pouvez-vous le prévenir dès que possible ? »

« Vous êtes impatiente de recevoir sa visite, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Snape avec amertume, « Peut-être parce qu'il vous rappelle Lucius, Miss Granger ? Vous ne pourriez probablement pas vous retenir de vous jeter dans les bras de votre amant non plus. »

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, sans remarquer à quel point Hermione était devenue pâle lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Elle ne pourrait jamais comparer la chaleur et la tendresse de Draco à son père. Ces yeux, d'un bleu perçant, la jaugeant, la déshabillant pendant que sa voix lui déballait des paroles obscènes…

Elle frissonna et s'éloigna rapidement de la fenêtre. Elle s'était lourdement trompée en ce qui concernait Snape. Il n'était pas un réconfort. Il était source de peine, et elle ne se sentirait en sécurité que lorsqu'elle aurait quitté ses appartements pour de bon.

----------------------------------

Le hibou de Snape avait transformé l'anxiété de Draco en une excitation débordante. Il brûla avec soin la courte lettre qui ne disait rien d'autre que 'Vous devriez venir la voir', il sortit avec précipitation de la salle commune, sans même s'inquiéter de récupérer sa cape dans le dortoir.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la classe de potions, Snape l'attendait déjà devant la porte ouverte de son bureau.

« Professeur », salua Draco avec empressement, « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Vivante », répondit Snape froidement, « Pour le reste, vous pourrez lui demander. Suivez-moi. »

Rapidement, Snape le mena à travers ses appartements déserts puis à travers la tapisserie magique, sans même essayer de cacher son mécontentement au sujet de la continuelle invasion d'élèves dans ses appartements. Il avait pourtant caché ses appartements pour cette raison !

Ne laissant pasà Draco le temps d'admirer la bibliothèque ou la tapisserie, il leconduisit directement au deuxième étage, jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione.

« Cinq minutes », informa-t-il Draco avant d'ouvrir la porte, « Elle a besoin de repos. »

Prenant une profonde respiration, Draco essaya de se préparer à la confrontation qui allait sûrement suivre. Il transpirait comme un élève anxieux de première année ! Mais avant d'avoir pu se calmer, Snape le poussa doucement et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il était à peine entré dans la chambre qu'Hermione se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. En la tenant si près de lui, et caressant son dos avec des petits mouvements circulaires pour la calmer, Draco se sentit soulagé, tout en se maudissant. Le noeud qu'il avait à l'estomac se desserrait peu à peu.

Elle lui avait pardonné. Elle ne le repoussait pas.

« Comment vas-tu, amour ? », murmura-t-il à son oreille en utilisant son surnom préféré.

« Il me rend folle », l'entendit-il répondre contre la laine verte de ses robes d'école. « Je vais devenir folle ici, Draco ! »

Elle s'était écartée d'un coup, le laissant seul sur le pas de la porte. Elle commença à arpenter la pièce, dégageant de la nervosité et de l'agressivité.

« Je suis enfermée ici ! », cracha-t-elle, « Je vais perdre la raison et il ne me laissera pas sortir, maudite chauve-souris. »

« Il te traite bien ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et pivota pour lui faire face, ses yeux soudainement alertes et circonspects.

« Pourquoi le demandes-tu ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione ! Par Merlin, je sais bien que Snape et toi commencez à vous disputer dès lors que vous entrez dans la même pièce. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »

Quelque chose dans ses paroles la fit se détendre et elle allongea le bras pour caresser tendrement son visage.

« Ne le sois pas », répondit-elle doucement, « Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois venu. Il y a au moins une personne, dans cette satanée école, qui me considère comme un être humain et non comme quelque chose que l'on peut utiliser. »

A sa grande surprise, il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pour l'amour du ciel ?

« Je pensais que je t'avais perdue », chuchota-t-il, « J'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole. Et je l'aurais tout à fait compris. Je suis désolé, amour ! J'aurais du te faire confiance. »

« Non », dit-elle pensivement, sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Draco, « Tu as eu totalement raison. Je n'aurais pas survécu aux prochains mois. Ne te sens pas coupable, ne t'inquiète pas de mon comportement. C'est juste le manque qui me fait agir de manière si étrange. J'ai pris cette potion, je dois en assumer les conséquences. »

« Hermione », commença-t-il. Il souhaitait lui promettre qu'il ne la trahirait plus jamais, mais la voix froide de Snape rompit leur intimité.

« Bien, bien, bien que je déteste interrompre un si touchant tableau, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit l'heure pour vous de partir, Draco. »

Il vit Hermione tressaillir tout en s'éloignant de lui, évitant tout contact physique comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Mais, Professeur… »

« Je n'en discuterai pas, Draco. »

Il voulut la toucher une dernière fois, mais elle refusait désormais de croiser son regard.

« Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit », dit-il puis s'en alla.

Elle ne dit rien, mais ses yeux le suivirent à travers la chambre avec une étrange expression de colère, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui.

« Il y a encore une chose dont je dois discuter avec vous, Professeur », déclara Draco alors qu'il suivait Snape dans les escaliers.

« Asseyez-vous », lui répondit Snape aimablement, lui offrant une chaise.

« Il y a deux jours », commença Draco lentement, « Mon père a joint une lettre pour Hermione parmi les miennes. Il m'a demandé de lui donner la lettre dès que possible. Je n'étais pas sûr… Vous connaissez la nature de leurs… relations », il rougit, « et j'avais peur que ça ne la perturbe, mais si les informations qu'elle contient sont importantes, il ne faudrait pas lui donner trop tard… »

« Vous avez eu raison de m'en parler, Draco », dit Snape, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux, « Donnez-la moi, j'en discuterai avec le Directeur pour savoir si nous devons lui donner. »

Draco acquiesça, soulagé de se débarrasser de son fardeau, et retira avec précaution l'enveloppe d'un vert sombre d'une de ses poches.

Snape la prit puis laissa Draco sortir de ses appartements par la porte magique.

« Fermez bien la porte de mon bureau derrière vous », dit-il, puis, alors que la silhouette de Draco se fondait déjà dans la lueur dorée, « Je vous tiens informé. »

Le sourire reconnaissant de Draco lui provoqua une douleur dans la poitrine. Le garçon avait conservé de la confiance et de la chaleur humaine, malgré le fait que son père, et maintenant la petite chienne se servaient de ses qualités pour le manipuler. Ça le tuerait d'apprendre sa trahison.

Il retourna vers le sofa tout en décachetant la lettre, s'asseyant lentement pour la lire. Il la lut deux fois, une expression sinistre sur le visage.

Puis il se releva, montant au premier étage et ouvrant la porte d'Hermione sans frapper. Elle était assise sur son lit, il était évident qu'elle l'attendait.

« Donc, le Père ne vous suffit pas », lui dit-il d'un ton glacial, « Vous devez également séduire le fils ? »

« Draco et moi ne sommes que des amis », répliqua-t-elle rapidement, « Il n'y a rien de plus que du romantisme entre nous. »

« Je doute que vous ayez su la signification du mot 'romantisme', Miss Granger », commenta-t-il avec acidité.

« Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas, tout simplement, Professeur ? », demanda-t-elle, la fatigue filtrant dans son voix, « Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il avec agressivité, mais son ton changea brutalement, « De toute façon, je ne gaspille pas votre précieux temps parce que votre compagnie m'est agréable. J'ai une lettre à vous remettre. »

« Qui peut bien m'écrire ? », le désespoir et l'anéantissement serraient sa voix, « Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Professeur, je suis déjà à genoux. »

Elle se sentait terriblement mal, ses émotions la rendaient folle. Elle voulut se précipiter sur lui et lui donner des coups de pieds, mais en même temps, elle souhaitait qu'on la prenne dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pourrait pleurer à cœur ouvert, et ce n'était pas une métaphore.

« Votre position favorite, n'est-ce pas, Miss Granger? », gronda-t-il, « Mais je pense que je vais décliner l'offre, merci. Votre cher amant vous a écrit. »

Il vit le sang lui monter aux joues, ses yeux s'élargissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait.

« Laissez moi vous la lire, c'est une lettre si touchante », il ne lui donna pas le temps de réagir, mais déplia le parchemin et commença la lecture d'une douce voix fragile, « Chère Hermione ! »

Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais honnêtement, il était trop en colère pour s'en préoccuper. Cette stupide gamine lui avait coûté l'amitié de Remus, son temps libre et sa paix d'esprit et il voulait effacer de son visage son expression arrogante de parfait contrôle !

« Ne faites pas ça, Professeur », murmura-t-elle, sa figure était maintenant mortellement pâle, « S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas ça ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter… »

« Oh, mais vous pouvez supporter de vous faire sauter par lui », la coupa-t-il rudement, « Pourquoi ne pas écouter les vœux de votre amant, alors, Miss Granger ? »

« Chère Hermione », commença-t-il de nouveau, ignorant sa voix tremblante qui lui suppliait d'arrêter, « Draco m'a parler de votre… tentative. Aussi brillante qu'ait été votre idée, vous n'auriez pas du essayer ça tous seuls. Cependant, IL, est très content de ton zèle. IL m'a dit LUI-même que pour une sang de bourbe, tu faisais preuve d'une vaillance impressionnant. J'espère tout de même que ces idiots sans cervelle ne vont pas te garder cachée trop longtemps. »

Il fit une pause et vit qu'elle s'était retournée de manière à lui tourner le dos, faisant face à la cheminée, ses deux mains reposaient sur la grille en fer qui protégeait des projections.

Ainsi, elle l'ignorait, vraiment ? Il avait prévu d'arrêter là, ne souhaitant pas l'accabler avec la suite de la lettre. Par l'enfer, c'était tellement répugnant qu'il ne voulait même pas avoir à le dire à voix haute ! Mais son dos droit le raillait, le provoquait, et ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là.

« Nous avons préparé quelque chose de spécial pour ton retour. Je suis impatient de sentir ton corps vibrer sous le mien, Hermione. Tu vas ramper devant moi, me supplier de t'en donner plus, et je trouverai un moyen de dépasser ton désir sans limite de souffrance ! Te rappelles-tu quand je t'ai fouettée ? Le cuir noué qui a découpé ta chair tendre et tes cris de désirs ? Je te ferai crier encore et encore, Hermione ! Je te ferai me supplier de t'épargner et te ferai sangloter de soulagement quand je te prendrai, meurtrissant ton corps, te souillant de toutes les manières possibles… »

Il s'arrêta. Tout cela avait été trop loin. Même si elle appréciait de telles traitements dégoûtants, elle était sous sa protection, et il n'aurait pas du relever un défi aussi puéril.

Mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle était debout devant la cheminée, ses poings serrés autour des pointes des barres de fer, immobile et sans vie comme une statue. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle. Peut-être sentait-elle une crise approcher ?

« Miss Granger », demanda-t-il froidement, « Retournez dans votre lit immédiatement. »

Elle gémit comme si sa voix l'avait blessée.

« Miss Granger », répéta-t-il avec impatience.

« Non », murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, grognant presque les mots, « Je me suiciderai si tu me touches encore ! »

Etait-elle devenue complètement folle ? Agacé, Snape commença à marcher vers elle, mais stoppa brusquement lorsqu'elle lui fit face. Du sang goûtait de ses mains ; elle avait agrippé les pointes de la grille tellement fort qu'elles avaient transpercé ses paumes et provoqué de profondes blessures d'où s'écoulait le sang. Mais ce sont ses yeux qui le choquèrent. Les yeux d'une folle, immenses et sombres, sur un visage exempt de toute couleur.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, Miss Granger ? »

« Ne t'approche pas, Lucius ! S'il te plaît, ne me fait pas mal ! »

Elle hallucinait, réalisa-t-il soudain. Quelque chose dans la lettre l'avait suffisamment remuée pour être à l'origine d'une réaction aussi forte. Il maudissait son imprudence.

« Je ne suis pas Lucius Malfoy, Miss Granger. Je suis Severus Snape, votre Maître des potions, et je ne vais vous faire aucun mal. N'ayez pas peur. »

Mais pourquoi était-elle effrayée par lui si elle le prenait pour Malfoy ? Son… amant ne la frapperai certainement pas, du moins, pas si elle ne le voulait pas.

« Est-ce un jeu ? », demanda-t-elle, devenant un peu plus hystérique à chaque minute, « Je ne vais pas y jouer… Ne me fais plus ces choses… Laisse-moi partir… S'il te plaît, Lucius, je ne peux pas ! Ne me blesse pas ! »

« Mais n'est-ce pas exactement ce que vous désirez ? », répliqua-t-il amèrement, sa patience étant à bout, « Qu'il vous fasse mal ? »

Elle hurla lorsqu'il franchit la distance qui les séparait, et se recroquevilla le dos contre la cheminée, la peur faisant vaciller son maigre corps.

« Non ! », paniqua-t-elle, « Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Plus jamais ! Pourquoi me tortures-tu de la sorte ? Tu ne traiterais même pas un chien comme ça… ça m'a presque tué la dernière fois, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ne me fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie, Lucius ! »

« Calmez-vous, Miss Granger ! », son agitation l'effrayait, et il pouvait toujours voir ces yeux immenses, pleins de peur, qui le suivait, le confondant avec Malfoy et se crispant à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Tout va bien, maintenant. Il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir peur. Détendez-vous. »

« Je ne peux plus jouer ce rôle ! Je suis désolée… J'ai essayé… Je sais que j'aurais du être plus forte… Je ne supporte plus que tu me touches encore ! S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en colère ! »

« Tout va bien », tenta-t-il de la calmer, « Personne ne peut vous blâmer pour ça. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »

« Mais je les ai trahis ! », sanglota-t-elle, les dernières bribes de réalité l'abandonnèrent, la laissant dans son propreenfer privé, « Je dois les maintenir en vie pendant cette guerre, mais je suis trop faible ! Je les ai trahis ! Par Merlin, je les ai tous trahis ! Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une petite putain répugnante, et je ne peux même pas faire ça correctement ! »

Soudain, une idée sembla pénétrer dans le sombre chaos de ses pensées et elle essaya de se lever en s'aidant de la cheminée.

« Mais tu ne vas pasleur faire de mal, Lucius ? », murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle, la peur et la nécessité de tromper livrant combat au sein de son propre corps, « Je peux être très gentille, Lucius, je peux te procurer des plaisirs dont tu n'as jamais rêvé ! » De grosses larmes roulaient sur son visage, mais elle n'avait même pas remarqué, « Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne fais pas de mal aux autres, je t'en prie ! »

Le dégoût envahit Severus lorsqu'elle avança ses doigts frémissants pour toucher son visage, pour le caresser maladroitement, son corps entier se tordant dans une grimace de désir. Il s'éloigna d'elle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux, et elle sembla immédiatement oublier sa présence.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol une fois encore, ses bras enveloppant ses genoux qu'elle avait ramené contre ses épaules, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière dans une tentative désespérée pour se calmer.

« Je ferai ce qui doit être fait… Je ferai ce qui doit être fait », chuchota-t-elle à nouveau, totalement inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait désormais.

Jamais dans sa vie, il ne s'était senti si démuni, même lorsqu'il du se tenir prêt et regarder des moldus se faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'était torturée elle-même devant lui, se punissant pour quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Vous êtes stupide », se murmura-t-elle avec ferveur, à elle-même, « Tu es vraiment trop stupide ! Hermione, stupide petite sang de bourbe dégoûtante ! »

A l'encontre de son meilleur jugement, Severus décida de stopper ça. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la regarder plus longtemps. Il s'avança près d'elle petit à petit, avec précaution. Il lui fallut une éternité pour traverser la pièce, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas tant elle était paniquée. Ce fût seulement lorsqu'il s'accroupit à ses côtés qu'elle prit conscience de sa présence et commença à hurler de nouveau, avec des cris perçants, terrorisés et pitoyables d'un petit animal.

Il la prit par les épaules avant qu'elle ne puisse ramper hors de sa portée, et commença à la secouer doucement.

« Miss Granger », appela-t-il, « Miss Granger, écoutez-moi. »

Ceci ne sembla pas avoir d'effets sur elle, et sa terreur ne fit que s'accroître.

« Hermione ! », essaya-t-il encore une fois, espérant que l'utilisation de son prénom la calmerait, « Hermione, c'est moi, le professeur Snape. Ecoutez ma voix ! Personne ne va vous faire de mal, vous êtes en sécurité ici. M'entendez-vous, Hermione ?

Lentement, elle cessa de combattre et leva la tête vers lui. Son visage portait toujours l'emprunte de la souffrance et de la peur, mais ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de raison et elle le reconnut. A sa grande surprise, son soupir la calma instantanément. Ses lèvres étaient meurtries là où elle les avait mordues. Elle tenta de parler, mais sa voix était cassée à force d'avoir crié et elle dut s'y prendre à deux reprises pour se faire comprendre.

« Pro… fesseur Snape », marmonna-t-elle, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous ne vous rappelez pas, Miss Granger ? »

« Non… Vous me disiez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et ensuite, tout est devenu noir. Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas entendue, Professeur », s'excusa-t-elle anxieuse.

« Je pense que je pourrais m'abstenir de déduire des points à votre maison pour ça », répondit-il sèchement, et elle lui sourit, d'une manière consternante. « Vous aviez des hallucinations, Miss Granger. Vous m'avez confondu avec une autre personne et vous avez paniquez. »

La crainte obscurcit son visage une fois encore. « Ai-je dis quelque chose ? », demanda-t-elle.

Qu'essayait-elle de cacher se demanda Severus. Sa peur de Lucius Malfoy ? Son véritable état d'esprit ? Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit ? Et à quoi correspondaient toutes ces images qu'il avait vues dans sa tête ? Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, elle était la sorcière la plus astucieuse à qui il avait enseigné. Il n'était pas impossible qu'elle…

« Non », répondit-il enfin, « rien de compréhensible en tout cas. Mais nous devrions vous remettre au lit maintenant. Ça pourrait reprendre dans quelques minutes. »

Elle acquiesça, et avec son aide, elle entreprit de se relever et de se mettre au lit. Si elle remarqua le soin qu'il prit à lui installer les couvertures, avec plus de sollicitude qu'il ne lui en avait témoigné durant les jours précédents, elle ne le commenta en rien.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, Professeur », chuchota-t-elle, luttant contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter.

« Allez-y, Miss Granger. »

« Lorsque je redeviendrai mauvaise… lorsque je commencerai à halluciner de nouveau, vous devrez m'attacher les mains au lit. »

Il était abasourdi.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je peux faire de la magie sans baguette », dit-elle dans une murmure fatigué, « Pas aussi bien que vous, Professeur, mais il y a de nombreux sorts que je peux maîtriser. Ce serait trop dangereux pour vous et moi de me laisser le contrôle de mes mains. Je n'y arrive qu'avec les mains pour l'instant. », expliqua-t-elle, et même dans son état actuel, cela semblait l'irriter.

Severus dut réprimer une grimace. Une Miss-je-sais-tout jusqu'au bout, apparemment. Il espérait sincèrement que ça ne serait pas la fin pour elle.

Mais elle avait absolument raison. Pas seulement parce que sa magie incontrôlée pourrait provoquer de nombreux dégâts et la chaos, elle pouvait aussi se tuer en utilisant la magie sur son corps. Les restes de potion Thanalos dans son sang aspirerait sa puissance magique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une coquille vide.

« Un conseil précieux », répliqua-t-il, neutre. « Je vous revaudrai ça. Dormez, maintenant. »

Elle acquiesça faiblement, mais un soupçon de panique s'empara de ses yeux quand il se retourna.

« Ne me laissez pas », murmura-t-elle rapidement, « S'il vous plaît. »

Ses yeux, assombris de fatigue, rencontrèrent les siens. « Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie, Miss Granger ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« Je ne suis pas effrayée », répondit-elle avec une surprise si sincère qu'il aurait presque crue qu'elle était véritable, s'il ne l'avait pas vu ramper sur le plancher quelques minutes auparavant. Par Merlin, elle était la meilleure menteuse qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. « Je ne veux pas être seule en ce moment, c'est tout. »

Il y a une heure, il aurait réagi avec une violente répulsion. Mais là, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas », répondit-il, « je vais juste chercher de quoi travailler ainsi qu'une chaise, Miss Granger. »

Lorsqu'il revint avec un paquet de copies à corriger, elle avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil profond etagité.

-

-

Alors, il est plus si méchant que ça mon Severus, hein? Moi, c'est un des mes chapitres préférés... Et vous?

-

-


	10. Nuit et jour

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur _: Kayly Silverstorm****

* * *

**

**RAR**

**Kayly Silvertorm:** Whaa, un mot de la part de l'auteur. Je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je tiens à te redire à quel point j'ai été heureuse de recevoir cette review. Recevoir des compliments de la personne qui a écrit la fic m'a donné du baume au coeur! Et je le répète, même si tes chapitres sont longs, même si ça me complique la tâche, je suis sûre que personne ne veut voir les chapitres raccourcir...Tu me remercie pour le travail de traduction que je fais? Mais c'est moi qui te remercie d'écrire cette histoire, tout le mérite te revient! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. A bientôt...

**El diablo:** Les apparences ne vont pas tarder à tomber... La suite? Je fais ce que je peux, alors la voilà, fais toi plaisir...

**Estelle01:** Merci de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois... J'ai des habitués et ça fait plaisir! Vas-tu préférer ce chapitre ou un des prochains?

**peps42:** Merci, merci. Que de compliments cette fois! Encore un qui n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre la traduction! J'espère que vous laissez un petit mot à Kayly dans ce cas... Ravie d'apprendre que tu continueras à me lire quand même. Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Nuit et jour**

Severus devinait que c'était une routine d'une certaine façon, quoiqu'une routine de folie.

Une semaine était passée depuis la première crise d'hallucinations de Miss Granger. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'il s'était inquiété lorsqu'elle l'avait confondu avec Malfoy, ce qui l'avait choqué était l'extrême peur et la panique dont elle avait fait preuve.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui s'est passé au cours des six derniers jours.

Après s'être endormie ce jour là, il était resté à ses côtés, dans son fauteuil. Il avait essayé de lire, mais avait misérablement échoué. Severus avait toujours été fier de sa capacité à mettre de la distance entre lui et ce qui gravitait autour de lui. Prendre soin, s'inquiéter, oublier les choses vraiment importantes au profit d'une amitié, était une erreur que l'on ne pouvait faire qu'une fois. Les Mangemorts veilleraient à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas une seconde fois.

Pendant des années, il n'avait pas été un homme ayant de nombreuses faiblesses. Il s'était scrupuleusement éloigné de ce qui l'entourait, n'avait permis à aucune amitié, aucune relation amoureuse de se construire. Mais les derniers mois l'avaient rendu faible, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il étaitassis dans son fauteuil en observant le visage dégagé et sans défense d'Hermione.

Puis il soupira et s'avança vers la cheminée. Il murmura un mot et les flammes se mirent à danser joyeusement. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'utiliser sa baguette. Il le faisait rarement dans ses appartements.

Dans une de ses poches cachées, il dénicha un peu de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. « Bureau du Directeur », articula-t-il clairement et il passa sa tête dans les flammes. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Miss Granger, ses cheminées étaient connectées au réseau de cheminées mais il les avaient verrouillées et celles-cine fonctionnaient plus que dans un sens. Personne hormis lui n'était capable d'établir une connexion avec succès et personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans ses appartements de cette façon. Ce raccordement au reste du réseau était totalement illégal et était caché par quelques 'turbulences magiques' dans les murs de Poudlard, conçues par Albus quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était réapparu il y a quelques années.

« Albus », appela-t-il, sentant les flammes lui chatouiller la peau, « Juste un mot, je vous prie. »

La tête du vieux sorcier apparu en face de la cheminée, ses yeux étaient inquiets et fatigués.

« Oui, très cher », répondit-il calmement, « Je suis là. Comment va Miss Granger ? »

« Ça a commencé. Elle hallucine. Albus, vous devez annuler mes cours de la semaine prochaine, elle ne peut pas rester seule. »

« Bien sûr, Severus. » Quelque chose changea sur le visage du vieux sorcier, l'inquiétude creusant ses traits ainsi que ses rides.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en occuper seul, vous savez ? Minerva et moi pouvons prendre le relais si vous avez besoin d'un peu de… temps libre. »

« Non, Albus », grogna presque Severus à travers la cheminée, « Elle est sous ma responsabilité. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Je me débrouillerai. »

« Mais, Severus, vous savez que… »

« Je dois y aller, Albus », l'interrompit Severus, « Elle pourrait se réveiller. Je vous recontacterai demain. »

Dégageant sa tête de l'âtre, Severus remarqua que Miss Granger avait commencé à bouger et à se débattre dans son lit. Il se hâta de reprendre sa place à ses côtés, et, comme si sa présence l'avait calmée, elle s'immobilisa de nouveau.

« Miss Granger », murmura-t-il, d'une voix soyeuse se fondant presque dans le silence, « Vous allez me rendre complètement fou. »

Comme il aurait aimé se débarrasser d'elle ! Son rôle d'infirmière ne l'empêchait pas seulement d'enseigner, mais l'empêchait également de poursuivre les recherches commencées avec Remus, ainsi que les siennes et d'accomplir ses devoirs de Directeur des Serpentards. Pas de promenade dans le parc sous le soleil d'automne, pas de repas dans la Grande Salle, pas de rendez-vous avec Minerva.

Mais la laisser sans surveillance était un trop grand risque. Dans son état actuel, Miss Granger ne pouvait absolument pas se contrôler ni même avoir une quelconque discipline, et il ne pouvait permettre que Albus sache ce que lui, Severus, savait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de la connaître vraiment. Il n'était pluscertain de rien.

_Et elle détesterait être vue dans cet état-là, _susurra une voix intérieure. Il renifla d'irritation chassa cette pensée dans un recoin de son esprit.

Il s'était écoulé des heures avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance, des heures de cauchemars et de murmures suppliants, de mouvements fébriles et de sanglots silencieux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils avaient une expression nouvelle, brillants d'un éclat malsain.

« J'ai pensé, Professeur », énonça-t-elle lentement, l'avidité et la nervosité transparaissant dans sa voix, « Ce serait mieux pour nous deux que nous arrêtions ça maintenant. Vous pouvez me donner la potion ! Je promets de ne rien dire à Dumbledore. Nous n'avons qu'à prétendre que je suis désintoxiquée, je resterai dans ma chambre et ne vous dérangerai plus ! »

Severus s'était préparé à ça, mais il devait s'armer de courage pour ce qui allait probablement suivre.

« Non, Miss Granger », répondit-il froidement, « Il n'en est pas question. »

« Mais ça revient au même pour vous, Professeur ! », argumenta-t-elle chaudement, « Vous seriez débarrassé de cette responsabilité. Pensez-y ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je vive ou que je meurs. Je vous aie trahi ! Vous devriez me haïr pour ça, pourquoi vous encombrez-vous avec moi ? Donnez-moi la potion ! C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! »

« Non, je n'écouterai pas plus longtemps vos âneries. C'est le manque qui vous fait parler, pas vous. »

Elle se redressa sur son lit et ses yeux bruns et déterminés affrontèrent le regard glacial de Severus.

« Vous allez me donner la potion ! »

« C'est mon dernier mot, Miss Granger. Non. »

Avec un cri qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un chat, elle se jeta sur lui. Leur poids fit basculer le fauteuil en arrière, et Severus eut la sensation désagréable de se retrouver sans défense, allongé sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, avec une Hermione Granger, qui le mordait et le griffait, sur les genoux.

Il jura lorsqu'un de ses ongles traça une ligne brûlante sur son visage.

« Je vais vous tuer ! », hurla-t-elle, « Donnez-moi la potion ! Donnez-la moi ! »

Avec un grognement de colère, il lui attrapa les poignets et les fit glisser dans sa main gauche. Ce traitement brutal provoquerait quelques contusions, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant. D'un mouvement disgracieux, il parvint à se rétablir sur ses pieds et à repousser la jeune fille qui le tapait et se débattait.

« Je déteste avoir à faire ça, Miss Granger », commenta-t-il alors qu'il s'emparait de sa baguette avec sa main libre, « Mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. C'est pour votre propre sécurité. »

Rapidement, il jeta un sort de pétrification ce qui la rendit incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Seuls ses yeux allaient et venaient sauvagement de son visage à sa baguette, où la panique fut rapidement remplacée par la fureur. Un autre mouvement de baguette créa quatre liens en cuir sur le lit, à la hauteur des bras et des pieds. Avec délicatesse, il l'attacha au lit, tout en voyant l'horreur se dessiner sur son visage.

« Non », l'entendit-il pleurnicher, « S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça ! Je ne peux pas… »

« Vous m'avez prévenu vous-même, Miss Granger », reprit-il fatigué, « Je ne peux pas courir le risque que vous vous blessiez. »

« Je vous en prie ! Je jure d'être sage ! Je ne résisterai pas… Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, Professeur », supplia-t-elle, « Tout ce que vous voulez ! Alors détachez-moi et donnez-moi la potion ! »

« Ce n'est pas un sujet ouvert à la discussion, Miss Granger. Ne vous débattez pas, sinon les liens vont vous blesser. Mais ils seront retirés dès que vous aurez retrouvé un peu de raison. »

« Nooonnnn ! » Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, la jeune fille tenta d'arracher les liens, utilisant le poids de son corps pour les combattre, mais c'était inutile.

Lentement, Severus était retourné à son fauteuil, le remettant en place et s'y installa.

Il l'avait peu quitté ces cinq derniers jours, la regardant lutter contre la potion, les liens et sa propre folie. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les hallucinations soient de retour. Et avec elles, son sens des réalités se volatilisa.

Parfois, elle croyait être sa prisonnière, d'autres fois, elle le prenait pour un Mangemort et feignait d'être des leurs, tantôt elle pensait qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Elle les suppliait de l'épargner, de la sauver, de la tuer. Les trois choses semblaient indissociables pour elle.

C'était une bonne chose qu'aucun bruit ne puisse sortir de ses appartements, il réfléchissait maintenant, tout en sirotant son thé de l'après-midi, tandis qu'il examinait le visage pâle et trempé de sueur de la jeune fille. Autrement il aurait certainement déjà été arrêté pour torture et meurtre. Elle avait crié et crié, jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un murmure rauque. Une fois encore, elle avait hurlé, des pleurs d'appel à l'aide, rien d'autre qu'une bouche qui se déforme silencieusement avec des lèvres à peine ouvertes et ensanglantées.

Il ne pouvait rien lui donner contre la souffrance, ni contre la douleur physique qui faisait se tordre et convulser son corps comme une machine qui s'emballe, ni contre la douleur mentale ou les images horribles qui la faisaient sombrer. Aucune potion faite d'herbes et de d'ingrédients non magiques n'était assez puissante pour diminuer ses symptômes, et celles à base d'ingrédients magiques la tueraient plus vite que le manque.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas la soutenir dans son combat contre les restes de potion qui circulaient dans son sang. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule non plus. Depuis qu'il l'avait attachée à son lit, elle était totalement dépendante de lui. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule.

Alors, il restait assis des heures à côté de son lit, la regardant, épongeant la sueur de son front, appliquant des onguents pour soigner ses blessures, ses poignets endoloris qui se débattaient contre les liens de cuir, réfléchissant tout le temps au mystère qu'était Hermione Granger, espérant qu'elle survivrait à ce qui lui semblait être l'enfer.

Parfois, la folie la quittait pour un instant. Il lâchait des yeux le livre qu'il était en train de lire pour trouver ses yeux le regardant, sa bouche tentant de former des mots. Il lui disait quel jour il était et combien de temps s'était écoulé. A chaque fois, elle lui demandait d'une petite voix angoissée si 'elle avait dit quelque chose'. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre.

Elle semblait n'avoir peur que d'une chose : perdre le contrôle, dévoiler des secrets qu'il ne devait pas savoir. C'est pourquoi il lui mentait. Il ne lui disait pas qu'elle appelait à l'aide, que ses rêves en disaient plus à Severus sur ses souffrances que ce qu'elle lui révèlerait jamais volontairement.

Elle le confondait encore. Il ne savait plus quoi faire d'elle, comment juger son comportement. Les doutes qu'il avait une semaine auparavant, s'étaient amplifiés. Ça ne concordait pas avec les images qu'il avait vues dans son esprit. Elles ne collaient pas. Pas avec ce que ses hallucinations et ses cauchemars révélaient.

Et, si il s'autorisait à être assez honnête pour exprimer cette pensée, ça ne collait pas avec la Hermione Granger qu'il avait appris à connaître et à respecter au cours de ces années. Bien sûr, elle était étudiante, une Gryffondor ainsi que l'amie du duo d'imbéciles le plus insupportable à qui il avait eu la malchance d'enseigner, mais son esprit était vif et exercé, son courage l'avait surpris plus d'une fois, et elle avait toujours montré de l'intérêt et de la tendresse envers les autres, ce qui était rare pour une jeune femme de son âge.

La justice et l'honnêteté, ces deux mots avaient toujours dictés sa conduite au cours des années. Evidemment, il s'était moqué de sa ridicule SALE, comme la plupart des Serpentards, mais à force d'astuce, progressivement, sa campagne pour les elfes de maison avait marqué des points.

Elle n'était pas de celles qui abandonnaient facilement, si cela concernait des personnes ou des objectifs plus abstraits. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne lui avait jamais répondu avec la haine et la rancœur dont ses amis faisaient preuve inutilement. Il avait pourri sa vie plus d'une fois, et pourtant, elle montrait toujours la même obéissance respectueuse envers lui qu'envers le Professeur Flitwick, qui était le Professeur le plus aimé de l'école.

Mais ça ne prouvait rien du tout. Tom Jédusor lui-même n'avait pas été différent d'Hermione Granger pendant ses années d'études, toujours le premier de sa classe, obéissant toujours scrupuleusement aux règlements de l'école, travaillant et étudiant avec passion. Il avait fait preuve de respect et avait même montré de l'admiration pour ses professeurs qu'il détestait secrètement. Personne n'a qu'un seul visage. Non, quelqu'un ne peut pas être véritablement connu des autres. Par l'enfer, la plupart des gens ne se connaissent pas eux-mêmes !

Il y avait des ténèbres dans son âme, un démon menaçant qui se tapissait dans l'obscurité et qui ne serait jamais perçu de l'extérieur. Un immense plaisir à tromper son entourage, un sentiment de supériorité et le pouvoir que conférait la tromperie et la trahison ; cela pouvait être plus fort que le sentiment d'amitié et la loyauté. Severus ne le savait que trop. Il avait goûté à la douceur de ces sensations. Et peut-être que Miss Granger y avait goûté aussi et qu'elle avait décidé de tirer le vin jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Et il avait vu des Mangemorts éprouver les mêmes peurs que celles qui s'étaient emparées de Miss Granger. Des hommes et des femmes blessés ou mourants qui avaient été des monstres au cours de leur vie, sans merci, cruels et se complaisants dans la violence. Il avait vu ces Mangemorts pleurer soudainement comme des enfants, regrettant tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, craignant la vengeance de leurs victimes. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy comme ça, une fois, suite à une mission particulièrement sanglante pour laquelle tous avaient du payer un lourd tribu. Lucius ne s'était pas conduit comme un monstre cette fois-ci. Juste comme un homme fatigué qui en avait trop vu et qui était hanté par l'horreur de la situation.

Il était sûr de ne pas avoir mal interprété les sentiments qui avaient accompagnés ces images. Ils avaient été trop clairs, trop limpides, sans ambiguïté. Elle avait vraiment triomphé, avait ressenti une profonde et sincère haine envers ses « amis » à l'école. Sa luxure et son désir de souffrance avaient été plus réels et intenses que ce qu'il avait lui-même ressenti ces dernières années. Son excitation avait été profonde et sauvage.

Si ça n'avait pas été ses véritables sentiments, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'expliquer ce que tout ceci signifiait – elle les avait créé volontairement. Mais pour produire des images aussi nettes, des sensations aussi réelles, elle devait être un véritable Maître en Occlumancie.

Et il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait étudié cela. Personne ne lui avait appris, il en était sûr. Seules deux personnes possèdent une maîtrise suffisante de l'occlumancie et de le légilimancie pour pouvoir l'enseigner – Albus Dumbledore et lui-même. Albus lui en aurait parlé, connaissant bien assez la nécessité de surveiller les _occlumens _à travers le monde sorcier, et ce n'est pas lui qui avait enseigné à Miss Granger. Il s'en serait rappelé, assurément.

Ce qui le ramenait à la question qu'il se posait depuis plusieurs jours – devait-il faire confiance à ses talents de _légilimens_ ou la vérité pouvait-elle émerger de sa folie ?

-

La journée s'écoula dans l'attente et la réflexion, ne la quittant de ses yeux interrogateurs que pour aller à la salle de bain ou pour manger quelque chose. Il ne remarqua pas la nuit tomber. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que le brusque son de la voix de Miss Granger le fit sursauter violemment.

« Il fait si sombre », murmura-t-elle, perdue et effrayée telle une petite fille.

« Laissez-moi allumer les bougies », répondit-il rapidement, il se leva de son fauteuil.

« Professeur ! » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et l'inquiétude transperça dans sa voix, « Il vous ont capturés aussi ? J'espérais être la seule… »

« Personne ne nous a capturé, Miss Granger », essaya-t-il de la convaincre, sachant pertinemment que ce serait vain. Ils avaient traversé cette épreuve si souvent qu'il en connaissait le déroulement par cœur, « Vous êtes dans mes appartements, saine et sauve. »

« C'est ce qu'il veulent vous faire croire », rétorqua-t-elle avec amertume, « Et au moment où vous vous sentez en sécurité, ils vous ont. C'est toujours comme ça – une moment d'inattention et tout est perdu. »

Bien involontairement, il lui donna raison. 'Vigilance constante', persiflait en lui la voix de Maugrey Fol-Œil.

« Ils ne nous auront pas, Miss Granger. Je vous le promets. »

« Vous l'ont-ils fait aussi ? », demanda-t-elle brusquement, ses yeux fixaient le visage de Severus d'un regard fou, « Vous ont-ils conduits dans la Chambre Noire ? »

« Je… ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez », répliqua-t-il froidement, « Vous devriez dormir maintenant, Miss Granger. Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces. »

« Ils vous font des choses terribles dans cette Chambre Noire », murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient lourds. Elle luttait pour les garder ouverts, mais son discours devint confus, proche du sommeil, « Et vous ne savez jamais quand le coup vient. C'est le pire… »

Elle s'assoupit encore avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Mais Severus l'observa pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de souffler enfin les bougies, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle en dise plus. Ensuite, il soupira, épuisé et retourna à son livre.

Il lut des heures durant. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et son dos lui faisait mal à cause de la position inconfortable dans le fauteuil, pourtant, il n'alla pas se coucher et ne transforma pas non plus le fauteuil en quelque chose de plus confortable. Il avait très peu dormi au cours des derniers jours. Evidemment, il devait s'occuper de la jeune fille, être prêt pour ces crises ou ses cauchemars.

Mais si il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas repoussé le sommeil pour le seul bien de la jeune fille.

Ses propres rêves étaient devenus bien moins plaisants depuis peu. Les hallucinations d'Hermione, ses cauchemars et les craintes qui la faisaient pleurnicher, réveillaient certains souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait enfoui au fin fond de son esprit. Maintenant, ils surgissaient des ténèbres tels des monstres, tentant d'envahir une partie de sa conscience qu'il considérait comme 'intacte'.

_Vous ont-ils emmené dans la Chambre Noire ?_, chuchotait l'écho dans esprit. Il savait de quoi elle parlait. Il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien.

C'était une invention de Lucius, la Chambre Noire, conçue pour asservir les ennemis, ou les Mangemorts ayant trop de réflexion personnelle. Une cellule totalement privée de toute source lumineuse, seulement faite de pierre froide et sans revêtement. Pas de son. Les victimes étaient amenées là les yeux bandés, de manière à ce qu'elles ne puissent pas faire la différence quand le bandeau était enlevé. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient devenus aveugles, mais certains avaient compris ce que cette pièce signifiait pour eux.

Intelligente comme l'était Hermione Granger, il était sûr qu'elle avait compris le but de cette salle immédiatement. Les hallucinations ne rendaient pas plus intelligent.

Il y avait des ouvertures dans les murs de pierre, bien au dessus des prisonniers, de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas les atteindre, ouvertures d'où les Mangemorts pouvaient surveiller leurs prisonniers, vérifier leur condition sans que les victimes ne s'en doutent. L'isolement et l'obscurité pouvaient durer des jours avant que le premier coup ne tombe. Les prisonniers avaient tendance à perdre toute notion du temps dans la Chambre Noire.

Puis, quand les prisonniers avaient capitulé dans l'obscurité, ils commençaient. Quelqu'un, caché au niveau des ouvertures lançait un sort qui semblait venir de nulle part. il n'y avait aucun moyen de se préparer à la douleur, aucun moyen d'éviter l'attaque.

Alors que les yeux de Severus tombaient de sommeil et que sa tête penchait d'un côté, il se souvint s'être tenu là, dans le noir, baissant le regard sur un prisonnier au sol. Un sortilège avait augmenté sa vision, ainsi, il pouvait le voir, même à travers l'obscurité profonde. Il vit ses mains se joindre pour le supplier de l'épargner, vit comment la peur transformait son visage en quelque chose d'à peine humain.

Mais par la suite, dans un moment de consternation et de confusion, Severus réalisa que le prisonnier dans la Chambre Noire n'était pas un homme cette fois. A travers les meurtrières sales, des mèches emmêlées, les yeux d'Hermione Granger se levèrent vers lui, transperçant son âme. Elle savait qu'il était là-haut.

Il la vit trembler sous la douleur des sorts et des envoûtements qui pleuvaient sur elle par les autres ouvertures. Mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, son regard se figea sur lui. Et elle savait que c'était sa faute à lui.

Il grogna, les dents révélées dans une grimace de haine, et il pointa sa baguette sur elle. La douleur la frappa sur un côté et dans un grognement, elle s'effondra. Ses mains liées ensemble, elle ne put amortir la chute et son visage atterri contre les pierres froides avec un résonnement sourd. Il vit le sang assombrir sa peau pâle, regarda les mouvements convulsifs de son corps sous la puissance du doloris. Et il rit, rit encore et encore, les rires rauques couvrant le bruit de ses cris angoissés…

Avec une plainte étranglée, il chercha son air. C'était un rêve. Seulement un rêve. Sa respiration difficile semblait lourde à ses oreilles. Une lumière grise inondait la pièce. L'aurore naissait sur Poudlard et il avait seulement rêvé. Il n'était pas dans la Chambre Noire. Il était en sécurité…

Le regard de Severus tomba sur les pieds de Miss Granger, solidement attachés avec les lanières de cuir. Ses yeux scrutèrent la forme en remontant vers la tête, quand il rencontra brusquement deux grands yeux marron qui le regardaient nerveusement.

« Miss Granger », reconnu-t-il brusquement, la voix encore rauque de sommeil, « Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Etrange question, Professeur », répondit-elle, « Etait-ce si mauvais ? »

Il mit un temps avant de réaliser qu'elle parlait de sa maladie. _Imbécile, _se réprimanda-t-il, _évidemment qu'elle ne peut pas savoir ce dont tu as rêvé ! Elle n'a probablement pas réalisé que tu as fait un cauchemar !_

« Pire. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils pendant un temps. « Usée », elle dit ensuite, « Et fragile. Comme une feuille d'automne. »

« Bien, si vous êtes capable de faire des métaphores poétiques, c'est que vous devez aller mieux », répliqua-t-il sèchement et il vit ses sourcils se relever de surprise. Elle ne s'était clairement pas attendue à une plaisanterie venant de sa part.

« Ai-je agi de manière… étrange ? Dit des choses insensées ? Des hallucinations ? », Demanda-t-elle, hésitante, mais quelque chose dans sa façon de tordre ses mains, de les tordre et de tourner les liens, lui disait combien la réponse était importante pour elle.

« Vous avez essayé de me tuer pour obtenir la Potion », dit-il, « C'est pourquoi j'ai dû utiliser ces liens de cuir. Laissez-moi vous détacher, maintenant. »

« Désolée pour ça, Professeur », elle sourit faiblement, mais la nervosité se lit de nouveau sur son visage, « Pensez-vous que c'est sans danger désormais ? »

Il avait déjà débuté un sortilège de diagnostic sur elle, et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, les résultats étaient satisfaisants à ses yeux.

« Je m'attendais à la fin des symptômes de manque depuis deux jours maintenant », expliqua-t-il, « Vos résultats confirment mes hypothèses. Vous avez passé le pire. Les hallucinations et la fièvre devraient être terminées à présent. Vous allez, cependant, rester assez faible pendant quelque temps. Votre magie a besoin de temps pour se régénérer, et vous ne devez pas vous surmener avant d'avoir récupéré. »

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, les lanières disparurent et ellesoupira de soulagement. Lentement, elle s'assit et massa soigneusement ses poignets. Des contusions bleu foncé et des restes de sang séché montraient qu'elle avait lutté contre sa captivité.

« Vous semblez fatigué », dit-elle soudainement, le prenant une fois de plus par surprise, « De quoi avez-vous rêvé, Professeur ? »

Etonné de la franchise de sa question, son regard rencontra ses yeux, sombres de fatigue et de douleur, et Severus sût qu'elle savait.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas, Miss Granger », gronda-t-il, fâché qu'elle en ait vu suffisamment pour pouvoir interpréter son cauchemar correctement, « Votre curiosité et vos mauvaises manières ne sont pas les bien venues ici. »

Elle se recroquevilla comme si il allait la frapper, et il mauditles réflexesqui avaient provoqué ses paroles cruelles.

« Si vous vous sentez suffisamment bien, vous devriez envisager un petit séjour dans la salle de bain, Miss Granger. Un bain chaud vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Se déplaçant avec la fragilité d'une vieille femme, elle plaça avec précaution son pied au sol et lutta pour se lever. Il fut à ses côtés en un battement de cœur, l'aidant doucement à se lever et lui offrit une robe de chambre, qu'elle la prit avec reconnaissance mais elle avait une expression circonspecte sur le visage. Elle s'attendait visiblement à plus de méchanceté de sa part, mais il était resté tranquille alors qu'il la menait jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Pouvez-vous vous débrouiller ? », lui demanda-t-il de façon neutre. L'idée que le Professeur Snape l'aide à rentrer dans un bain chaud la choquait clairement, et elle hocha la tête avec vigueur. Ses pas étaient encore maladroits et incertains, elle dut s'appuyer au chambranle avant de réussir à fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.

Pendant un moment, il attendit au cas où elle appellerait à l'aide ou réapparaîtrait, puis il se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à chercher un pyjama. Mais un cri étouffé le fit se retourner et traverser la chambre à grands pas. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva étendue au sol, les paumes sur le carrelage. Elle respirait rapidement et son visage était presque aussi blanc que le sol de la salle de bain.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il tout en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, « Là, laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever. »

« Ce n'était rien, Professeur », refusa-t-elle faiblement, « J'ai juste eu un trou noir, ou quelque chose comme ça. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je peux vraiment me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Elle évita son regard, luttant du mieux qu'elle put pour se relever. _Elle a peur que je l'insulte encore, _réalisa-t-il, déconcerté.

Mais la remarque cinglante ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit deux mains se glisser sous ses aisselles et l'aider doucement à se relever et à l'installer sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Restez assise pendant un moment », lui conseilla-t-il tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Il revint avec un pyjama quelques secondes après. « Je vous ai pris quelques affaires pour vous changer. Prenez votre temps et ne vous précipitez pas. Vous n'avez pas quitté votre lit depuis presque une semaine. »

De la confusion à l'état pur se lut sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'elle le fixa un instant, muette de surprise. Ensuite, elle se reprit et acquiesça.

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur », conclut-elle, « Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, pourriez-vous contacter le Professeur Dumbledore pendant ce temps. Maintenant que le pire est passé, je peux facilement me déplacer dans la chambre d'hôte et ne vous dérangerai pas plus désormais… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire », la coupa-t-ilpuis se retira derrière la porte une fois encore, « Vous resterez ici aussi longtemps que votre convalescence le nécessitera. »

« Mais, Professeur, je pensais que vous vouliez me voir partir… »

« Reposez-vous, Miss Granger. Reposez-vous et guérissez. Nous parlerons plus tard », et sur ce, Severus Snape ferma la porte de la salle de bain, laissant une Hermione extrêmement confuse, fixant l'endroit où il se trouvait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera encore plus sombre. Il devrait répondre à quelques unes de vos questions : Au cœur des ténèbres (2ème partie) 

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours, si c'est le cas (et même si ça ne l'est pas, après tout), laissez-moi une review…

Merci à tous et à bientôt.

-

-


	11. Au coeur des ténèbres 2ème partie

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

-

-

**Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm**

**Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama (Excuse-moi, ça fait deux chapitres que je poste sans te mentionner. Mea culpa, l'erreur est réparée !)**

**

* * *

RAR**

**Askalena:** Merci beaucoup, alors voici la suite.

**El diablo:** Je te remercie sincèrement pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur! Pour ce qui est de tes goûts, tu sembles avoir les mêmes que les miens! Aurais-tu un petit côté sadique? Et enfin oui, les secrets d'Hermione ne seront pas révélés tout de suite... la fic ne comportant plus 26 chapitres mais bien 27. Le dernier vient de paraître...j'espère qu'il y en aura encore beaucoup!

**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Au cœur des ténèbres (2ème partie)**

_-_

_Maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? _Se demanda Hermione tout en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire, toujours étourdie par sa chute et le choc qui avait suivi.

Il avait été prévenant avec elle ! Snape, qui avait épuisé toutes les occasions de l'insulter ces dernières semaines, pour la blesser ou l'humilier, avait laissé passer au moins une centaine de remarques sanglantes. Il avait essayé de l'aider, de la réconforter. Par Merlin, il semblait franchement faire attention à son bien-être !

Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Pas du tout.

Luttant contre l'envie de s'assoupir encore, Hermione se remit doucement sur ses pieds et ouvrit le robinet d'eau. Ensuite, elle commença le fastidieux exercice qui consistait à se déshabiller.

_Par Merlin !_ Jura-t-elle dans un souffle, _si c'est ce que ressent ma Grand-mère à quatre-vingt dix ans, je comprends pourquoi elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur !_

Chaque muscle de son corps la faisait souffrir, chaque mouvement lui faisait ressentir la douleur dans ses membres. Elle se sentait déjà prise de vertiges, alors qu'elle ne s'était mise sur ses pieds qu'une minute.

Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas à prétendre que tout allait bien, ni à se rendre en cours de Botanique avec les autres Gryffondors. Elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, priant sans cesse pour ne pas défaillir devant ses amis. Etre officiellement malade présentait des avantages.

Soigneusement, de manière à ne pas glisser et se fendre le crâne sur le marbre, Hermione monta dans la baignoire et se laissa envahir par la chaleur de l'eau délicatement parfumée. A la différence de sa baignoire de Préfète en chef où elle devait choisir les essences de bain elle-même, celle-ci semblait enchantée de manière à deviner ce dont l'utilisateur avait besoin. Pour Hermione, il était évident que c'était la relaxation qui lui serait le plus profitable.

Doucement, elle sentit les parfums d'herbes et d'épices soulager ses muscles tendus, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle aurait une reconnaissance éternelle pour celui qui avait inventé la baignoire ! Après avoir profité simplement de la chaleur et des arômes, son attention se porta sur son corps.

Après des semaines de lutte contre le manque, elle se sentait comme étrangère dans son propre corps. Son corps n'était qu'une source de douleur et de souffrance depuis si longtemps. Une conséquence dont elle devait tirer partie, un sort qu'elle se devait de supporter.

Elle avait perdu trop de poids, réalisa-t-elle brusquement alors que ses mains la frottaient, la savonnaient puis la rinçaient. Elle devrait manger autant qu'elle le pourrait au cours de la semaine à venir. Lucius aimait les jouets bien nourris. Il ne serait pas content de la voir comme ça.

Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux, puis choisit un shampooing et commença à masser son cuir chevelu tandis que ses pensées se portaient de nouveau sur le comportement mystérieux de Snape.

Si il avait cessé de la traiter comme une abomination, cela signifiait que quelque chose l'avait fait changer d'avis la concernant. Et elle doutait franchement que le Directeur, le Professeur Mac Gonagall ou Draco puissent être à l'origine d'un tel revirement de situation, pas avec un homme obstiné et tête de mule tel que Snape.

Ce qui signifiait que quelque chose avait du se passer pendant la dernière semaine, quelque chose de suffisamment violent pour transformer son dégoût en politesse incertaine. Maudit soit-elle ! Elle devait avoir laissé échapper quelque chose !

A chaque fois qu'elle était sortie de la folie de ses rêves, elle l'avait questionné sur son comportement, sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Les réponses qu'il lui avait données, l'avaient toujours calmée et elle espérait ne pas avoir révélé trop d'informations. Mais il avait été espion pendant des années, traitant et analysant de dangereux indices alors qu'elle n'était même pas née, pour l'amour du Ciel ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était aussi bon à ce jeu qu'elle, peut-être même plus !

Mais si il doutait des images dans son esprit… Elle remonta ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux et s'aperçut qu'elles tremblaient beaucoup. Elle devrait être encore plus prudente désormais. Tant qu'il pensait connaître ses motivations et voir au-delà de son masque, elle était en sécurité avec lui, même si c'était peu réconfortant. Mais maintenant que Snape suspectait plus, dans ses actions, qu'il ne l'avait présumé, il ferait tout pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Et elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

_Il ne doit jamais savoir,_ se jura-t-elle, les joues rougissant de honte à la pensée que Snape ne découvre…, _Je ne dois pas baisser ma garde ! Je dois tout planifier avec précaution._

Mais ses plans ne fonctionneraient pas. Son esprit n'était qu'un ensemble tumultueux de pensées, de peurs, de souvenirs et d'images, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas céder à la panique était de penser à ses cheveux, les laver deux fois, trois fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient débarrassés de toute la sueur et la saleté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit suffisamment calmée pour sortir de la baignoire et se sécher à l'aide d'une de ces épaisses serviettes.

Elle aurait adoré lancé un sort pour se raser les jambes et les aisselles, ou se sécher les cheveux par magie, mais Snape possédait toujours sa baguette, et elle ne se hasarderait pas à essayer la magie sans baguette de si tôt.

La douceur du coton de son pyjama était une sensation merveilleuse sur sa peau, mais elle tremblait de fatigue lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Quelqu'un avait changé les draps et apporté à manger sur la table de nuit. Les grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes et l'air frais caressait son visage. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle grimpait dans son lit et qu'elle arrangeait les couvertures. En un sens, c'était bon de se sentir en vie…

Un bol de soupe à la crème et du pain chaud et croustillant se trouvaient sur le plateau. Elle ne réalisa combien elle était affamée que lorsqu'il ne resta plus que quelques miettes de son repas. Précautionneusement, elle remit le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'allongea dans son lit.

_Je devrais envoyer un hibou à Draco, _songea-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté, _découvrir ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'étais…_

Mais elle fut emportée par un profond et doux sommeil avant de pouvoir terminer ses pensées. Pour une fois, il n'y eu pas de cauchemars, mais seulement de la tranquillité, de la paix et du repos.

-

Elle se réveilla doucement, ses pensées fusant dans toutes les directions, ressassant les événements des dernières semaines. Ça avait juste été un moment pour souffler, le calme avant la tempête. Mais elle devait se préparer à reprendre du service tôt ou tard.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, goûtant au bonheur d'être au chaud, entière et de ne pas éprouver de douleur. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, son corps se figea, vigilent. Snape était assis dans son fauteuil, lisant une pile de parchemin et corrigeant occasionnellement une ligne à l'encre rouge, de son écriture souple. Pas de doute, un de ses étudiants fondrait en larmes à la lecture de ses commentaires.

Elle se sentit vulnérable et exposée lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait regardée dormir.

Hermione avait du faire du bruit sans s'en apercevoir, car, soudainement, sa tête se releva de ses papiers et ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de la jeune fille, surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit réveillée. Ce qu'elle vit dans ses orbites sombres la fit frissonner. Intérêts, inquiétude et doutes. Il suspectait clairement quelque chose.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Granger ? », demanda-t-il calmement, elle ne perçut pas la méchanceté habituelle dans sa voix. « Vous avez bien dormi, j'espère. »

« Très bien, Professeur », répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Il n'est plus nécessaire de me surveiller tout le temps. »

Il ne réagit pas à cette demande implicite, mais quitta la pièce et revint un instant plus tard avec un autre plateau sur lequel se trouvaient un bol de soupe, du pain et du thé.

« Vous devriez essayer de manger », conseilla-t-il. « Vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids au cours des quinze derniers jours. »

« Je l'ai remarqué », répondit-elle, le regard fixé sur son repas. Dieu qu'elle avait faim !

Il la laissa saucer son bol sans faire de commentaire sur sa façon de manger ou son appétit. Un autre signe négatif, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle pouvait difficilement lui demander de l'insulter un peu, de manière à ce qu'elle se sente mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il débarrassa le plateau, le silence régnait dans la pièce. Elle évitait au maximum de croiser son regard, préférant fixer ses mains repliées à la place.

« Je vous ai acheté quelque chose à lire », annonça-t-il enfin. La tête d'Hermione se releva alors tellement elle était surprise. « Vous devriez rester encore une journée au lit avant de tenter de vous lever plus longtemps. Je pensais que vous pourriez vous joindre à moi demain soir pour le dîner, dans la bibliothèque. Vous devriez passer la journée ici, même si ce doit être lassant de ne rien voir d'autre que cette chambre. »

« Cette chambre est tout simplement parfaite », répondit-elle prudemment, mais en remarquant l'attitude figée qu'il adopta lorsqu'elle déclina son invitation, elle ajouta rapidement, « Mais je vous rejoindrai demain soir. Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir proposé. »

« Ce n'est rien Miss Granger. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je serai tout ouï. »

Elle ne pensa à regarder le livre qu'il lui avait laissé qu'après son départ, quand la porte fut refermée. C'était un petit livre avec une reliure en cuir. 'L'art de la guerre par Sun Tse' lut-elle sur la couverture.

Elle fut, malgré elle, captivée par l'ouvrage. Sun Tse avait du être un génie militaire en son temps. Elle gloussa lorsqu'il donna son avis sur les généraux et Princes ayant vécu presque deux mille cinq cents ans avant sa naissance.

Il semblait aussi pragmatique qu'elle l'était devenue au cours des derniers mois en ce qui concernait la guerre, préférant les combats gagnés sans avoir à sortir l'épée, les guerres psychologiques plutôt que celles nécessitant une armée. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier chapitre de son 'Art', elle le lut encore et encore, et ce fut comme si, à travers les paroles de ce vieux Chinois, Severus Snape lui avait parlé.

« _Pour survivre, votre espion doit être un homme d'une intelligence hors du commun mais avoir l'apparence d'un idiot, d'un minable, tout en ayant une volonté de fer. Il doit être énergique, résistant, fort et courageux : il sera utile pour de nombreux 'sales boulots', capable d'endurer la faim, le froid et ayant suffisamment de volonté pour accepter la honte et sa propre disgrâce. »_

Elle sourit. Pas étonnant que ce livre plaise au Maître des potions. Sun Tse considérait ses espions comme suffisamment importants pour faire d'eux la pièce maîtresse de chaque guerre. Méprisés et rejetés de la société, ils combattaient dans l'ombre pour protéger cette même société. Les secrets, les ténèbres et l'amertume les faisaient vieillir plus vite que leur âge – elle eût l'étrange sensation que le Professeur Snape et elle n'étaient pas si différents que ça.

« _C'est pourquoi les dirigeants les plus éclairés et les généraux avisés veulent utiliser les recrues les plus intelligentes de leur armée comme espion pour parvenir à leurs fins. »_

_-_

Snape revint à l'heure du dîner, apportant une fois encore un plateau avec un assortiment de mets. Mais tandis qu'elle le remerciait et détaillait son repas, elle trouva sa baguette à côté de son assiette.

Surprise et ne sachant pas quoi en faire, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait toujours devant elle.

« N'est-ce pas trop tôt ? », lui demanda-t-elle, sans formuler la question qu'elle avait en tête : _Pourquoi me faites vous confiance au point de me rendre ma baguette ?_ Il s'attendait probablement à ce qu'elle pose la question aussi, mais elle ne voulait pas relancer une telle conversation, pas si elle pouvait l'éviter.

« Vous devriez pouvoir utiliser la magie sans risque désormais », lui répondit-il puis il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui semblait être le sien. « Mais commencez doucement et soyez prudente tant que vous ne connaissez pas les effets qui ne manqueront pas de se produire au début. Tout d'abord, mangez. Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et se tourna vers son repas, ignorant complètement sa baguette, comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Avec la puissance de sa baguette et ses pouvoirs magiques récupérés, la liberté semblait plus proche qu'avant. Elle pourrait peut-être sortir de là indemne, avec tous les secrets qu'elle gardait.

Quand elle eût fini, elle attendit qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever ou lui retirer le plateau. Evidemment, il voulait assister à sa tentative, et doucement, elle s'empara délicatement de sa baguette et caressa de ses doigts la surface polie.

« Essayez d'allumer cette bougie, là-bas », lui conseilla Snape.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais utilisé de baguette, Professeur, _pensa-t-elle rageusement, mais elle décida de garder ses pensées pour elle. Elle pointa la fine baguette de bois sur la bougie et murmura un sortilège.

Immédiatement, une vive douleur lui vrilla la tête, l'obligeant à lâcher sa baguette et gémir comme si elle était à l'agonie. Snape fut à ses côtés en un battement de cœur.

« Miss Granger », demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle refoula les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à rouler sur ses joues suite à la douleur ressentie, et quand elle le regarda, son visage était de nouveau sous contrôle.

« Rien du tout », répliqua-t-elle vivement. « Une légère douleur. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Désolée, Professeur. »

« Bien, maintenant nous savons que vous devez commencer plus doucement », commenta-t-il, débarrassant le plateau de ses genoux et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Prenez votre temps, Miss Granger. Et ne vous surmenez pas. Je vous vois demain matin. »

« Merci, Professeur », lui lança-t-elle, « et bonne nuit à vous. »

-

En dépit des avertissements de Snape, elle s'entraîna toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse supporter ou même ignorer la douleur. Elle s'endormit, la main agrippant la sombre baguette de bois si bien que lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, ce fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua.

Elle mangea le petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait sur le bureau, prit une douche et fut ravie de constater que sa magie était de nouveau assez forte pour soumettre son corps à des sorts de séchage et de rasage. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon en coton et d'une chemise rouge foncée et se sentie de nouveau humaine, pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Elle passa sa journée à s'entraîner sur ses sorts, rattraper le retard qu'elle avait dans ses devoirs. Elle fut surprise de voir arriver le soir aussi rapidement. Lorsque la grosse horloge de la bibliothèque sonna sept heures, elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et trouva un abondant repas et un élégant Professeur Snape qui l'attendaient.

« Vous semblez aller mieux, Miss Granger », commenta-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, alors qu'il contournait la table et lui offrait une chaise. « Votre magie est-elle revenue ? »

« Une grande partie », répondit-elle, soulagée qu'il ait ouvert la conversation sur un sujet positif. « Je n'ai pas encore essayé quelque chose de puissant, mais les sorts de base ne me posent plus de problèmes. »

« Vous devriez vous laisser du temps. Tout va vous revenir d'ici quelque temps. »

« J'espère », rétorqua-t-elle sincèrement. « Et merci pour votre soutien. »

« Vous n'en pensez rien. »

Un désagréable silence s'installa entre eux tandis qu'ils se concentraient sur leur repas. Finalement, Hermione leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéchiffrable dans ses yeux, une sorte de curiosité hésitante qui la rendait nerveuse.

« Alors, dites-moi, Professeur, y a-t-il des nouvelles concernant l'Ordre ? », demanda-t-elle pour soulager la tension.

« A part les habituelles chamailleries et disputes hiérarchiques, vous voulez dire ? », l'expression supérieure de son visage la fit sourire. « Beaucoup à vrai dire. Les fausses informations que nous avons disséminées au Ministère ont finalement porté leurs fruits. Nous savons maintenant que Fudge nous a caché des informations clef, délibérément. Evidemment, il y a eu des discussions houleuses sur ce que nous devions faire ou pas, mais finalement, ils se sont tous mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait jeter des sorts d'écoute dans le bureau du Ministre. »

« Enfin ! », dit Hermione, profondément satisfaite. « J'avais peur qu'il ne leur faille toute une vie pour se décider ! »

« Vous étiez au courant de ça ? », demanda Snape, réellement surpris. Il avait toujours considéré que la querelle entre Fudge et l'Ordre n'était connue que par peu de membres.

« J'ai découvert le manège de Fudge il y a des mois. », répondit-elle mystérieusement. « J'en ai parlé au Directeur et il voulait destituer Fudge, mais je l'ai convaincu qu'il valait mieux avoir un idiot à la tête du Ministère, plutôt que quelqu'un d'inconnu. »

« C'est exactement le conseil que j'ai donné à Albus », commenta lentement Snape. Ensuite, il remplit son verre d'un vin à la robe rouge sombre et le lui offrit.

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur », refusa-t-elle, « mais je ne bois pas. C'est trop… »

« Risqué pour un espion, je sais, Miss Granger », l'interrompit-il, sa douce voix se fit caressante. « Seulement pour cette fois, réfléchissez, vous pouvez faire une exception. Ça vous aidera à vous détendre, et la décontraction est ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous sentir mieux. »

Elle hésitait toujours, mais lorsque les doigts graciles de Severus lui présentèrent le verre sans signe de retrait, elle le prit et goûta le liquide pourpre. Elle n'avait jamais bu de vin aussi délicieux. Il avait un goût de… la voix de Severus, pensa-t-elle, mais elle repoussa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

« Quel type de sort d'écoute suggèreriez-vous, alors ? », l'interrogea Severus alors qu'il remplissait de nouveau son verre avec la carafe en cristal. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait vidé.

« Ce devrait être un sort en sommeil, je pense », répondit-elle tout en retournant à son repas, « activé par certains mots clef. Nous serions sûrs que… »

Ils discutèrent, échangèrent leur avis sur les différentes formes de sorts que Severus devrait présenter à l'Ordre, puis ils abordèrent le thème des potions, du travail de recherche qu'il avait entamé avec Remus Lupin.

Hermione fut surprise de la douceur dont témoignait son Professeur si renfermé d'habitude. Il semblait avoir totalement abandonné son attitude arrogante, la traitant d'égal à égal et analysant ses commentaires et propositions avec le même soin que s'il devait publier un article scientifique ou démarrer une nouvelle expérience. Elle rendit compte que discuter avec lui, devenait presque naturel pour elle. Il la faisait rire, l'écoutait attentivement, et le vin ainsi que le délicieux repas provoquait une chaleur dans son ventre qui rayonnait dans tout le reste du corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit détendue, satisfaite et en confiance.

Finalement, le silence entre eux retomba, mais ce n'était pas le silence inconfortable de tout à l'heure.

« Alors, dites-moi, Miss Granger », demanda finalement Snape d'un ton léger, ne trahissant aucune de ses intentions. « Que savez-vous de l'Occlumancie ? »

Pendant ce qui lui sembla être un moment interminable, elle ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre que de l'admiration tandis qu'elle fixait avec de grands yeux. Par Merlin, elle ne serait jamais aussi bonne ! Cet homme avait été capable de l'hypnotiser avec subtilité. Il avait tout planifié : la mettre à l'aise, la détendre, lui offrir du vin. Elle n'avait jamais bu de vin ! Et maintenant que ses défenses étaient tombées, il refermait le piège sur elle.

Ensuite, la panique l'envahit et ses réflexes de survie prirent le dessus. Son visage passa de la surprise à l'innocence si vite qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué sa première réaction s'il n'avait pas été attentif en l'observant.

« Pas grand-chose, Professeur », répliqua-t-elle sur un ton aussi léger que le sien. « Harry m'en a parlé pendant notre cinquième année, quand vous le lui avez enseigné. De plus, j'ai fait quelques lectures supplémentaires pour un projet il y a quelque temps, mais il y a peu de renseignements à la bibliothèque, j'en ai bien peur. Pourquoi, vous envisagez de l'utiliser sur le Ministre ? »

« Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne trahirais jamais vos secrets », tandis qu'il posait sa question, quelque chose dans sa voix la poussait à lui ouvrir son cœur, à tout lui dire, à le laisser la secourir… mais elle savait la malice dont il pouvait faire preuve, maintenant. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

« Evidemment que je vous fais confiance, Professeur, mais je ne vois pas comment l'Occlumancie peut nous aider dans notre problème avec le Ministre », répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle se leva de sa chaise. « Mais je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, je me sens fatiguée. »

D'un bond, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait, et se tenait devant elle de toute sa stature, posant les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il savait ! Par Merlin, il savait !

« Je sais que vous mentez, Miss Granger », dit-il doucement, le murmure de velours provoqua des frissons de peur tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Alors, pourquoi ne pas arrêter ce petit jeu entre nous, et discuter sincèrement à la place ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Professeur », bredouilla-t-elle, la panique s'entendait clairement dans sa voix, désormais. « Qu'est-ce que l'Occlumancie a à faire avec… »

« Suffit ! Pourquoi mentez-vous, jeune fille ? Que cachez-vous ? »

« Rien ! Je vous en prie, Monsieur, je ne… »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce que Lucius Malfoy vous fait subir ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de la Chambre Noire, Miss Granger ? Pourquoi étiez-vous si effrayée que vous me suppliiez de vous tuer avant qu'ils ne vous attrapent ? Parlez-moi des jeux auxquels ils jouent avec vous lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'une humeur massacrante. »

Quelque chose se brisa sur le visage de la jeune fille, ses yeux devinrent ceux d'un animal sauvage. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, déchirant sa manche et basculant en avant, entraînée par son mouvement. Courant vers l'une des fenêtres, elle l'ouvrit brutalement. Elle semblait vouloir sauter par-dessus la rambarde, mais Severus fut le plus rapide. Il l'empoigna, la tourna face à lui et immobilisa de ses mains, son visage pâle et trempé de sueur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », hurla-t-elle, la peur faisait trembler sa voix. « Ne faites pas ça ! Je ne peux pas… pas maintenant ! »

Mais il devait savoir !

Au moment où il pénétra de nouveau son esprit, il sut qu'elle n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre la dernière fois. Mais maintenant, elle mettait toute sa force dans ce mur qui séparait ses pensées de celles de Severus, si bien qu'il dut lutter à chaque pas pour avancer. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à la contrôler si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, mais ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ses faiblesses. Il l'entendit gémir de frustration et de douleur quand il percuta son mur mental, passant à travers avec force, brutalement.

Mais ce qu'il trouva derrière le mur de sa pensée n'étaient que les images qu'il avait vues deux semaines auparavant. Il rampa, sachant ce qui allait se passer, et quelque part, il entendit Miss Granger débiter des mots, lui demandant et le suppliant d'arrêter –comme elle l'avait fait le jour où ses hallucinations avaient commencé.

_Hermione, d'une beauté sensationnelle, dans une robe de soirée noire faite pour mettre en valeur sa poitrine. Des hommes ne faisant que l'observer, des femmes la regardant avec jalousie. Draco à ses côtés._

_Hermione avait un verre de vin rouge à la main qu'elle buvait à petite gorgée, ses yeux brillants sous la rangée de cils noirs. Soudain, Lucius Malfoy se tint devant elle._

_« Bien, bien, bien, qu'est-ce qu'une petite sang-de-bourbe fait à une soirée comme celle-ci ? »_

_« Je vous attendais, Monsieur Malfoy », humectant ses lèvres de vin rouge, et se penchant légèrement vers lui._

_« Qu'aurais-je à voir avec une jeune fille comme vous ? »_

_« Il existe de nombreuses façon d'utiliser une sang-de-bourbe, Lucius, et certaines peuvent être agréables pour les deux partis. »_

_Lucius sourit, et une sensation de… désir monta au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il la conduisit dans une chambre et elle ne put attendre qu'il ait les mains sur son corps._

_Le gémissement d'Hermione, lorsqu'il déchira le haut de sa robe…_

Une double défense, réalisa-t-il, étonné de sa maîtrise. Elle a combiné un mur mental avec un second mur de fausses images, ce qui satisferait tout Occlumens, grâce au réalisme des images. Personne ne chercherait à aller plus loin.

_Hermione agenouillée devant Voldemort, son front touchant le sol._

_« Je sais que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe, Mon Seigneur, mais même quelqu'un comme moi peut rendre de grands services. Je sais des choses extrêmement précieuses pour vous, je suis la meilleure amie de Potter, et j'ai gagné la confiance de Dumbledore. Je souhaite seulement vous servir. »_

_Se levant sur un signe du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ressentant le pouvoir, le triomphe et la reconnaissance. Elle avait rejoint ses rangs. Elle était un Mangemort. Elle servait le plus puissant sur terre._

_Hermione se tenant devant Voldemort. « C'est un sale traître, Mon Seigneur, rien de plus. Il vous a trahi pour ce vieux fou depuis votre retour. » Pleine d'allégresse et de fierté. Elle avait montré à la vieille chauve-souris, sa place. Elle était l'animal de compagnie du Maître, reine du monde qui allait émerger._

_« Je peux vous donner Potter, Mon Maître. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps et d'un plan, et je vous livrerai ce gamin », et les puissantes griffes du Seigneur des Ténèbres le briseraient, et elle regarderait. _

Il tenta de repousser les images qui flottaient autour de lui, l'insultant et se moquant de lui, mais c'était peine perdue. Elles étaient parfaitement façonnées, ne laissant aucune ouverture, aucun espace pour pénétrer l'esprit qui se cachait derrière elles.

_Hermione, à genoux une fois encore. « Déshabille-toi », lui avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle obéit, ôtant sa robe et se tenant dans la plus complète nudité au sein du cercle de Mangemorts._

_« Tout ce que voudrez, Mon Maître. » Elle y croyait. Elle le servirait jusqu'à la mort._

_Les ombres noires des Mangemorts se rapprochèrent d'elle, la frappant et lui assénant des coups de pieds. La fouettant._

_« C'est le prix que doit payer une sang-de-bourbe si elle veut rentrer dans nos rangs. »_

_Hermione hurlant de plaisir, tremblant d'envie et suppliant pour en avoir plus._

_« Merci pour cette douleur, Mon Seigneur ! Merci pour tout, Maître ! »_

Il sentit le corps d'Hermione trembler sous sa forte poigne. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer derrière ces images. Mais il savait qu'elles étaient fausses, désormais ! Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, plus ! Avec toute la puissance dont disposait son esprit, il heurta la barrière d'images, encore et encore, tout en entendant Hermione crier d'angoisse et de douleur, et finalement, il sentit le mur céder dans une violente explosion.

_Hermione se tordant, gémissant sous le corps nu de Lucius Malfoy, le mordant et le griffant, buvant son sang._

_Hermione hurlant alors que Lucius la pénétrait, cognant sa tête contre le mur de pierre gelé._

_Les yeux grand ouverts sous ce corps, les pupilles presque noires à force de désir, de triomphe, de douleur, de besoin de sang…_

Il y avait une ouverture ! Il pourrait voir, maintenant – profondément dans ses pupilles, une lueur scintillait, une allusion à quelque chose de plus, un petit passage vers son esprit. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, il passa à travers, sentant qu'il pénétrait dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

Elle cria, ses mains le griffèrent, tentèrent de le repousser de toute leur force, mais il tint bon. Broyant presque son visage sous ses doigts, il pénétra de plus en plus loin dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Peu à peu. De plus en plus loin.

Et là, dans les ténèbres de son cœur, il trouva l'horreur.

_Il voulait la rencontrer de nouveau, à peine une journée après leurs dernières… activités. Transplanant dans une maisonnette qui leur servait de lieu de rendez-vous, elle avait été à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait lorsqu'il s'était tenu devant elle, lui avait pris sa baguette, et déchiré son chemisier en un éclair. Il ne l'avait même pas traînée jusqu'au lit. Il l'avait forcée à se mettre à genoux en lui attrapant les cheveux, puis lui avait enfoncé son sexe chaud et palpitant dans la bouche. Elle avait du mal à respirer, mais parvint tout de même à émettre un gémissement lascif avant qu'il ne se retire. Tu peux faire ça, Hermione, l'entendit-il répéter dans sa tête, tu t'en remettras. Respire. Lèche. Suce. Gémis ! La haine brûlait en elle, mais quand il la releva et la poussa sur le mur de pierre gelé, sa jupe remontée sur ses hanches, même la haine s'effaça pour faire place à une montagne de peur et de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, à l'agréable feu de la salle commune, à Pattenrond ronronnant dans ses bras, au merveilleux plafond de la Grande Salle, tout en criant son pseudo désir et en gémissant son nom, mais il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper si facilement. Et à chaque violente pénétration, elle la honte envahir un peu plus son cœur. _

_« Tu n'es qu'une petite putain de sang de bourbe, Granger, et tu ne seras jamais rien de plus. » Elle était agenouillée devant de nombreux Mangemorts revêtus de leur robe, nue et frissonnante, son corps tremblant à cause des plaies sanguinolentes. « Tu ne vaut pas plus que la boue sous nos chaussures, le sais-tu ? Mais je vais faire preuve de générosité, sang de bourbe. Lèche mes bottes –peut-être qu'elles rajouteront de la valeur à ta vie. Lèche les ! » Les bottes, couvertes du sang de la victime précédente. Fais ce qui doit être fait ! Par Merlin, j'aurai préféré qu'il se contente du Doloris ! Puis elle se pencha sur les bottes et lécha le sang salé. « Je vous remercie, mon Maître ! », murmura-t-elle avec zèle, elle entendit alors les rires rauques des fidèles. « Merci pour cette douleur ! » Puis un violent coup l'envoya rouler plus loin sur le sol, au milieu des Mangemorts. Il lui avait cassé une côte mais il lui en casserait bien plus avant la fin de la nuit._

Severus en avait vu assez… Il essaya de faire demi-tour. Le corps d'Hermione s'était ramolli depuis longtemps dans les bras de Severus, et seuls les images et les sensations qui avaient inondé son esprit lui permettaient de dire qu'elle n'était pas encore évanouie. Mais il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter son esprit, que le mur qu'il avait traversé le retenait désormais prisonnier de son esprit ; et avant qu'il ne puisse rompre le contact, avant qu'il ne puisse la repousser et mettre fin à leur torture, de nouvelles scènes vinrent le tourmenter. Il était une fois de plus perdu au sein des horreurs qu'étaient ses souvenirs.

_« Par Merlin, non ! », sanglota-t-elle tandis que Lucius emplissait son ventre d'une intense douleur. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'elle saignait, et elle avait peur que la douleur ne la tue avant l'heure. Soudain des doigts puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer ! La panique s'empara d'elle, puis elle entendit la voix de Lucius murmurer à son oreille. « Qu'as-tu dis, ma petite pute sang de bourbe ? » « J'ai dit ne t'arrête pas, Lucius, ne t'arrête pas ! », elle étouffait tout en pensant : il allait la tuer maintenant, et la paix l'envahit à cette idée. Puis il fut de nouveau sur elle, il la battait, la cognait et la mordait, griffant la peau tendre de ses seins. « Oui, donne-la moi, oui », criait-elle tandis que des larmes inondaient son visage, mais il faisait noir et Lucius ne pouvait pas les remarquer, elle pouvait donc les laisser couler. Pas de repos ce soir, pas pour une putain de sang de bourbe._

_Hermione, assise sur son lit, soignait une profonde estafilade à sa cuisse en pleurant silencieusement de douleur. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Les cauchemars la hantaient et il était trop risqué de voler plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve. En plus, les cours allaient bientôt commencer… Mais personne ne devait remarquer quoi que ce soit ! Personne ne devait rien remarquer !_

Il luttait désespérément contre les défenses d'Hermione qui constituaient désormais une prison. Il devait sortir ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça plus longtemps ! Pour la première fois depuis des années, la panique et la peur le rendaient incapable de penser. Il luttait aveuglément, juste pour repousser la douleur, l'horreur, la honte qui la parcouraient. L'image suivante le choqua tellement qu'elle le paralysa.

_Son propre visage la dominait tandis que ses mains maintenaient ses épaules et qu'il la forçait à rencontrer ses yeux. Sa propre présence dans l'esprit d'Hermione, l'obligeant à révéler les images qu'elle avaient plantées afin de protéger la vérité. Il me hait maintenant, il pensait avec elle et il ressentit une grande souffrance : la honte et l'humiliation parcouraient les veines de Severus, il va me voir comme la putain que je suis !_

_Les yeux de Severus, noirs de haine et de dégoût quand il la laissa partir, l'éloignaient de lui comme si elle était une chose de sale et contagieuse. Je ferai ce qui doit être fait ! Je ferai ce qui doit être fait ! La litanie de la jeune fille dans les oreilles du Professeur, et ensuite la sensation du masque gelant sa personnalité, l'engourdissement glacial de son contrôle lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix l'insulter. Il sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, le peu de chaleur qui lui restait, avait disparu, la petite étincelle d'espoir avait disparu._

_Il l'avait fait. Il lui avait fait ce qu'aucun Mangemort n'était parvenu à faire jusqu'à présent. Elle était morte maintenant. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien arrêter de respirer et laisser les ténèbres s'emparer d'elle. Un souvenir envahit alors son esprit, plus puissant que tous les autres. La silhouette d'un homme, recroquevillé au sol dans l'obscurité, le visage terrorisé, d'une pâleur intense à cause du sang perdu, tremblant de peur, appelant Hermione par son nom…_

Soudain, il se sentit tiré et propulsé hors de l'esprit d'Hermione par une puissance trois fois plus forte que la sienne. Quelque chose de dur stoppa sa chute et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à moitié avachi sur un fauteuil de sa bibliothèque. Rien n'avait bougé dans la pièce. Mais tout avait changé à l'intérieur de lui. Ses yeux hagards recherchaient frénétiquement la jeune fille. Il la trouva allongée sur le plancher, en un tas sans vie de vêtements, de cheveux et de membres. Ses épaules se contractaient de manière désordonnée, et sa respiration rauque et superficielle se mêlait à la sienne.

Par Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait ! Il ne souhaitait qu'un aperçu de ses véritables intentions, afin de savoir à quel camp elle appartenait. Au lieu de ça, il avait été indiscret, avait ravagé ses pensées et réveillé des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être mélangés avec les autres !

Comment pouvait-elle ressentir tout ça et continuer sa mission, comment pouvait-elle se conduire comme un être humain normal et agir en jeune fille loyale avec ces images dans son esprit !

Comment pouvait-elle le supporter ? Il n'avait jamais senti une personne aussi blessée et toujours en vie.

Son visage était inexpressif. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu la faire se sentir mieux, mais là où, habituellement, les pensées flottaient dans sa tête, il ne pouvait voir que ces horribles images. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que les cris d'Hermione, ne ressentait rien d'autre que la honte et la peur de la jeune fille.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne le regardait pas ni ne réagissait à quoi que ce soit autour d'elle. Alors il s'avança vers elle, et doucement, avec hésitation, il posa une main sur sa maigre épaule.

« Ne me touchez pas », siffla-t-elle, elle chancela quelque peu en se remettant sur ses pieds et s'appuya légèrement sur le dossier du fauteuil. « Comment osez-vous me toucher après ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

« Je suis désolé, Miss Granger, je… »

« Il n'y a pas d'excuses à ce que vous venez de faire, _Professeur_ », cria-t-elle, utilisant son titre comme une insulte, ce qui le frappa comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux. Ils ont peut-être violé mon corps mais vous venez juste de violer mon âme ! »

« Je sais que ce n'était pas… Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si… Mais je devais savoir, Miss Granger, je devais savoir ! » Le ton utilisé par Severus demandait à Hermione de comprendre, même s'il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. De toute façon, il ne le méritait pas. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas elle le monstre, c'était lui !

« Bien, le monde peut reprendre sa course habituelle, maintenant que Severus Snape a prouvé sa supériorité sur une élève sang de bourbe », dit-elle avec agressivité, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « J'espère que ça valait le coup, Professeur ! Cela vous soulage-t-il de savoir que je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous, qu'ils m'ont bien assez puni pour avoir pris votre place ? Ou voulez-vous continuer à briser mon esprit comme si je n'étais qu'une pâle copie de Gringotts ? Peut-être aimeriez-vous me sauter, ainsi vous seriez réellement en moi ! »

Elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux flamboyant de fureur, elle ouvrit le haut de son pyjama. D'instinct, il recula, apeuré et honteux. « Miss Granger, je vous en prie ! »

« Oh, je vois », hurla-t-elle, des larmes roulaient sur son visage et conféraient à ses yeux un éclat inhabituel. « Pas après ce que vous avez vu, Professeur ? Vous ne voulez certainement pas toucher une putain comme moi, hein ? Cela vous dégoûte-t-il ? Je me dégoûte moi-même. J'espère que vous en avez tiré quelque satisfaction ! »

Il ne pouvait que la fixer du regard, hors d'haleine, trop choqué pour penser à autre chose que l'incroyable peine qui se lisait sur son visage.

« Je pourrais vous tuer pour ça ! », murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblait autant que le reste de sa personne. « C'était déjà difficile à supporter quand personne ne savait, mais maintenant… A chaque fois que Lucius me touchera, je sentirai vos yeux sur moi, je saurai que vous savez… »

Soudain comme si elle réalisait enfin ce qui avait eu lieu, le visage d'Hermione perdit toute couleur et elle s'étrangla, pressant sa main contre sa bouche pour prévenir un haut-le-cœur. Il fit un léger mouvement vers elle pour soutenir son corps tremblant, mais elle évita son contact et quitta la pièce en montant les escaliers. Il put entendre une porte claquer derrière elle.

Ensuite, ce fut le silence.

-

Voilà, encore un chapitre sombre ! Décidément je me régale lors des tête-à-tête Hermione-Severus. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire que moi à traduire ce chapitre !

A la prochaine…


	12. Point de rupture

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_Merci à ma correctrice Emi Yoneyama _**

**

* * *

**

**RAR**

**El diablo:** Evidemment que les choses vont s'améliorer entre nos deux protagonistes! Pour te donner un indice, disons que Snape sera plus ou moins obligé de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire... Oui, je sais, c'est un peu vague comme indice! Mais c'est fait exprès! Excuse-moi pour cette erreur de vocabulaire, c'est vrai, tu es cynique. Moi aussi. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Snape est un anti-héros, mais c'est aussi ce qui le rend attachant. Mais pour l'heure, fini le blabla et place au nouveau chapitre, même s'il est plus court que les précédents.

**Malicia-moony:** Merci pour tous ces compliments. Sache que tu es toute pardonnée... Alors je te laisse lire la suite.

**Shaeline:** Tiens, une nouvelle. Ravie de t'accueillir. Voilà la suite.

**Amelda:** Encore une nouvelle, je suis gâtée aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise mais le mérite en revient surtout à l'auteur, je ne fait que traduire...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Point de rupture**

Libérant un long soupir, Severus buta sur le canapé en frissonnant et se laissa tomber dans le cuir frais et tendre.

Il leva sa main droite et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait, il pinça alors l'arrête de son nez mais ce geste ne semblait pas l'aider, il frotta son visage vigoureusement des deux mains pour retrouver un semblant de sensations ou de sentiments.

Il était engourdi par le choc. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus était gelé. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait plus agir. Et il ne ressentait rien. Tout son être était figé sur une simple phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête encore et encore : « Vous venez de violer mon âme ! »

_Tu es un monstre, Severus !_

La honte et la culpabilité jaillissaient de lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Il s'étouffait avec son propre dégoût lorsqu'il se souvenait du corps tremblant d'Hermione sous ses mains, de ses suppliques pour qu'il l'épargne, pour qu'il la laisse. Il se dégoûtait quand il se rappelait la façon dont il avait détruit son mur de défense, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'y avait pas de respect dans ce qu'il avait fait, pas d'humanité. Il lui avait tout pris et ne lui avait rien laissé.

_Un monstre !_

Elle était un être humain, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Presque une femme, et elle était son étudiante. Il lui avait promis protection et soin, et l'avait dupée en la mettant dans une situation sans échappatoire.

Il frissonna en se rappelant l'amertume de sa voix, la totale résignation. Il se souvenait de la honte d'Hermione pour ce qu'elle avait fait, de sa honte d'avoir été découverte.

_Cela vous soulage-t-il de savoir que je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous, qu'ils m'ont bien assez puni pour avoir pris votre place ?_

Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il avait pensé ça ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Qu'il se réjouissait de sa faiblesse ou souhaitait qu'elle soit punie ? _Mais si tu y réfléchi**s**, ça colle parfaitement avec Snape le bâtard, n'est-ce pas ,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume, et encore une fois, il se vit tourner autour d'elle, la fureur et le dégoût dans ses yeux, lui jetant des insultes au visage…

Pas étonnant qu'elle le croie capable d'une telle arrogance, de tant de haine. Suffisamment pour se réjouir de la chute de sa plus brillante élève ? Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit combien il admirait son intelligence, combien il était fier de sa réussite scolaire. Il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il la trouvait courageuse.

Et maintenant, elle s'était recluse dans sa chambre, se cachant de lui. Probablement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Faisant probablement pire.

Et c'était sa faute.

Il tenta de se motiver pour bouger, pour monter les escaliers et aller dans la chambre de la jeune fille, mais il dut admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la regarder en face. Comment l'aborder après ce qu'il avait vu, après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il avait peur de ce qu'il verrait lorsqu'il irait la trouver. La haine sur son visage, le désespoir le plus complet, ce serait trop dur à supporter. Il ne pourrait pas accepter de revoir cette expression dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Des pas légers dans l'escalier le sortirent de ses amères pensées. Hermione Granger descendait les escaliers, il se prépara à ce qu'il verrait.

Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Au lieu de voir une jeune fille brisée et paniquée, ce fut une reine qui entra d'un bon pas dans la bibliothèque. Une reine de glace.

Elle tenait sa tête haute, les épaules droites et sa tenue était parfaite.

Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pris une douche à l'humidité de ses cheveux. Elle s'était aussi changée pour mettre un pantalon, un haut et une robe, comme pour mettre de la distance avec la lourde atmosphère qui s'était instaurée il y a moins d'une heure.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froide, mais désormais, il savait que ce n'était qu'un masque désespéré, mis pour tromper le monde. Il frissonna. Elle n'avait plus l'air… humaine. Severus avait l'impression qu'elle était sculptée dans du marbre ou du diamant, trop dur pour être touché. Trop dur et ressentant éternellement la peine.

Elle n'était plus là, réalisa-t-il à ce moment. Elle avait banni les dernières traces d'émotion, chassé ce qui la rendait humaine, très loin, pour cacher ce que personne ne devait atteindre. Elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette que sa volonté faisait mouvoir. Elle était à la fois l'instrument et la maîtresse.

Il délaissa le canapé et s'avança vers elle, incertain et maladroit comme un écolier. Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux se posaient sur tout dans la pièce sauf sur lui. Il voulait lui présenter des excuses, murmurer des pardons, lorsque la voix d'Hermione totalement calme et contrôlée, le stoppa net.

« Je dois m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, Professeur Snape », énonça-t-elle, le visage impassible.

« Quoi… », il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. _Elle _était en train de s'excuser ? Etait-elle folle ?

« Mon agressivité n'était pas fondée. Vous avez uniquement fait ce que vous pensiez être nécessaire. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable. Ma réaction était exagérée. »

« Miss Granger, de quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, confus, manquant une fois de plus de s'étouffer. « Je sais aussi bien que vous que mon comportement était inexcusable ! Mais je vous demande de me laisser m'expliquer, donnez-moi une chance de… »

« Je n'écouterai pas vos explications », l'interrompit-elle. « Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Tout ce que je veux savoir. »

_Je ferai ce qui doit être fait, _la voix d'Hermione lui résonnait dans la tête. Considérait-elle que les agissements de Severus n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un mal nécessaire ? Croyait-elle en un affrontement silencieux, le jeu que les espions jouent toute leur vie, comme s'il s'agissait d'une croix ? Pensait-elle avoir perdu contre lui et donc accepté sa défaite ?

« Et maintenant, Professeur Snape, je dois partir. »

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Mais que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle ne considère pas ses décisions comme une attaque ? Comment pouvait-il lui montrer qu'il voulait prendre soin d'elle ? Qu'il regrettait ? Severus n'avait jamais été fort en excuses, mais il n'était pas difficile pour lui de se sentir coupable. Ni de l'admettre.

« Je suis désolé, Miss Granger. Je sais que j'ai fait une terrible erreur, mais je… »

Une fois de plus, sa voix ne comportait aucune trace d'émotion, seulement un rire froid et cruel.

« Cessez de pleurnicher, Professeur. Nous sommes en guerre. Vous avez fait ce que aviez à faire. Des accidents sont à prévoir. Mais peut-être devriez-vous vous rappeler que vous ne devez pas détruire les armes de votre propre camp. »

_Une arme ?_ Elle n'était pas une arme, pour l'amour de Dieu, elle était son étudiante, une jeune femme qui avait été emportée dans une guerre trop grande pour elle, même si elle se battait bravement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas laissé Dumbledore, Minerva ou lui-même l'aider ? Pourquoi s'était-elle soumise à tant de cruauté, pourquoi avait-elle agi comme s'il avait raison de la traiter comme une…

Severus sentait que sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Une douleur pulsatile emplissait son esprit et rendait impossible toute réflexion. Il avait envie de pleurer pour toute cette injustice.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit ? », murmura-t-il, la voix cassée. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé croire que vous faisiez ça volontairement, que vous en éprouviez du plaisir ? Par Merlin, je n'aurais jamais… »

« Ma fierté était la seule chose qui me restait, Professeur. Vous connaissez ce sentiment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui », il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait, et ça lui brûlait les poumons. « et j'espère que j'ai… », il se tut. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il souhaitait. Souhaitait-il n'avoir jamais découvert son secret ? Qu'elle n'ait jamais été placée sous sa protection ? Que la guerre n'ait jamais commencé ?

« Ça ne change rien », répondit-elle froidement après un moment. « Rien du tout. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? », hurla-t-il, essayant de briser ce masque de calme mortel, ne sachant pas comment exprimer autrement ses remords. _Que m'as-tu fais, Hermione ? _pensa-t-il, _Que m'as-tu fait faire ? _« Je pensais que vous étiez une catin, un monstre de perversion alors que pendant tout ce temps, vous… »

« Mais je suis une catin, Professeur », le visage inexpressif, elle le regardait comme si elle lui donnait une leçon, comme s'il s'agissait d'un imbécile qui n'avait pas encore remarqué un point bien précis. « Je vends toujours mon corps pour des informations, je continue de prétendre aimer ce qu'ils font. Je participe volontairement à leurs jeux. Que j'en jouisse ou pas ne change rien aux faits. _Je suis _le monstre de perversion que vous croyiez que j'étais, alors cessez de vous retourner pour ça ! »

L'horreur ébranla son corps lorsque les mots d'Hermione vinrent le frapper en pleine face. Soudain, tout prenait sens. Un terrible sens. Il se souvint des sentiments qu'il avait lu dans son esprit lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de pute le première fois, dans la bibliothèque. Le sentiment de honte et la faible lueur qui avait disparu de son corps.

Elle n'avait pas honte des images qu'il avait vu ou de ce qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle avait honte que ce soit _lui qui l'ait découvert._ Qu'il sache enfin ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle avait accepté son jugement, pas pour préserver son secret mais parce qu'elle pensait qu'il avait raison. _Petite putain répugnante._

« Vous ne pouvez pas croire ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas me voiler la face, Professeur », répondit-elle, lasse. « Je ne suis pas la jeune et innocente princesse qui attend son héros sur son cheval blanc. J'ai passé un pacte avec le Diable et ça a fait de moi un démon. Je ne redeviendrai jamais blanche, pure et heureuse. Je l'accepte. Vous devriez aussi. »

Il comprenait trop bien. Pendant des années, la culpabilité et la honte avaient empoisonné ses jours et ses nuits, l'horreur des méfaits qu'il avait commis. Ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose de savoir que tout ce qu'il avait fait était pour l'Ordre, que toutes ses victimes étaient mortes dans des souffrances plus légères que si elles avaient péri sous la main d'autres Mangemorts. Il avait toujours su qu'il était un meurtrier. Il avait beau être au service de la Lumière, il ne lui appartiendrait jamais à cause de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais entendre des sentiments similaires sortirent d'une bouche aussi jeune, voir dans ses yeux la résignation qu'il avait ressenti toutes ces années, était différent. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer sur le long chemin qui menait aux ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir de l'intérieur comme il était mort, chaque nuit un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide, une ombre dans la nuit sombre.

« C'est insensé, Miss Granger ! Vous êtes une victime ! Vous… »

« J'y ai été volontairement », le coupa-t-elle, sa voix était toujours de marbre. « J'ai séduit Lucius, pas le contraire. Je n'ai jamais été séquestrée ni violée, je les ai invité à le faire. Et bien que j'ai la possibilité de fuir et de me cacher, j'y retournerai et continuerai à les encourager. Si ça ne fait pas de moi une pute, je ne vois pas ce que je suis. Pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas partir maintenant ? »

« Mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça plus longtemps ! Je vous aiderai, Miss Granger, je vais parler au Directeur et tout lui expliquer… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre fichue aide, Professeur », dit-elle durement, « Je me débrouillais très bien avant que vous ne commenciez à vous en mêler, merci beaucoup. Et je ne vous permettrai pas de faire capoter mes plans. » L'émotion perlait dans sa voix, de la colère froide, de l'impertinence et de la lassitude…

« Vous ne devriez pas y retourner, Miss Granger », commença-t-il, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la bibliothèque, la voix de Severus était calme. Il n'essayait plus de gagner son pardon, n'essayait pas d'effacer le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Mais il y avait une manière pour qu'il s'assure que la vie d'Hermione ne finisse pas comme ça. Il y avait un moyen de la sauver, même si elle ne tenait pas à être sauvée. Même si cela l'obligeait à la blesser une fois de plus, à utiliser les découvertes qu'il avait fait sur elle.

« Je ne peux pas vous permettre de faire ça plus longtemps. Maintenant que je sais… »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Rien n'a changé. Pas pour moi. Et je ne risquerai certainement pas de compromettre les résultats de cette guerre pour épargner vos sentiments », cracha-t-elle, le sarcasme le frappa comme une claque en plein visage.

« Il ne s'agit pas de mes sentiments, Miss Granger. Il est question d'épargner votre vie », tenta-t-il d'argumenter. « Vous êtes trop jeune, il y a tant de choses que vous pourriez faire de votre vie, ne la gâchez pas… »

« Me demandez-vous de mettre ma vie au dessus de celles de ces pauvres moldus qui ont été torturés jusqu'à présent ? Au dessus de celle de mes camarades de Gryffondor ? De vos Serpentards ? Ils seront probablement tous tués si cette guerre éclate au grand jour ! Et pour Draco ? Pour Harry et Ron ? Ginny ? Ils ont suffisamment soufferts. Ils en ont trop vu pour leur âge. Et si arrêter tout ça, si je peux empêcher la bataille finale, vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que je reste assise et que je vive _ma vie _? »

Elle était drôle en un sens, pervertie et sombre, pensa-t-il. Il aurait pu lui dire ces mots lui-même, aurait pu faire cette plaidoirie à sa place. Elle reflétait ses propres pensées, ses propres croyances si parfaitement. Et il ne savait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait, pour sauver le monde.

Les ténèbres, la peur, la folie. Et enfin, la résignation.

Il ne permettrait pas que ça lui arrive, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé les plaisirs de la vie, maintenant qu'il avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il avait manqué pendant tout ce temps, seul pendant toutes ces années. C'était une grande étape, réalisa-t-il, il était désormais capable de pleurer sa vie gâchée. Serait-il capable de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle perdait ?

« Mais et vous, Miss Granger ? N'avez-vous pas suffisamment souffert ? »

Leurs yeux se fermèrent un instant, puis il plongea dans ses yeux noisette et Severus… ne vit rien.

« Je suis déjà morte, Professeur », dit-elle, il n'y avait rien de dramatique dans sa voix, pas d'amertume. C'était un fait pour elle, rien de plus. « Mon corps continue de bouger, mais il n'y a plus rien en moi qui pourrait survivre. »

« Je ne vous crois pas », murmura-t-il en se souvenant des étincelles qui scintillaient dans ses yeux et qui transparaissaient dans sa voix, seulement quelques heures plus tôt. « Je sais que quelque chose s'est envolé, mais je vous permettrai pas d'étouffer cette étincelle ! Je vais convaincre Albus de vous protéger, même si je dois tout lui dire ! »

« Si vous dites ne serait-ce qu'un mot au Directeur sur votre petite 'session de légilimancie' avec moi, je quitterai Poudlard pour ne plus y revenir, Professeur. Soyez assuré de ça. Si je découvre que vous l'en avez informé lui ou n'importe qui d'autre dans cette école, vous ne me reverrez plus. Et croyez-moi, _je le découvrirai !_ »

Il n'en doutait pas. Il ne mettrait plus jamais en doute ses capacités. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnaient non plus.

« Alors, je trouverai un autre moyen de le convaincre, Miss Granger. Vous restez ici ! », commanda-t-il.

Sans se soucier du fait qu'elle l'observait, il se dirigea, à la manière d'un ouragan, vers la cheminée de la bibliothèque et sortit de sa poche un peu de poudre de cheminette. Il ne se préoccupait même pas du fait qu'il trahissait son secret, concernant sa connexion au réseau de cheminées. Il aboya 'bureau du Directeur' dans l'âtre et y pénétra.

Il ne se retourna pour voir l'étrange expression sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'il la quittait.

-

* * *

-

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les autres. C'est en fait un chapitre de transition qui permettra de faire avancer l'histoire.


	13. Effectuer les gestes de survie

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm**

**Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama**

**RAR :**

**El diablo **: Effectivement, on ne peut pas protéger les gens contre la vie. Je pense que beaucoup de personnes, pour ne pas dire tout le monde, se sont fabriqués une carapace pour faire face aux coups durs. Hermione se transforme en reine de glace, d'autres deviennent de véritables clowns, à chacun son truc. Tu n'es peut-être pas une reine des glaces, mais je suis sûre que tu sais t'enfermer dans une tour d'ivoire quand tu en as vraiment besoin ! Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione se sent morte qu'elle l'est vraiment, je trouve qu'elle ressent encore beaucoup d'émotions pour quelqu'un qui est mort de l'intérieur… A bientôt !

**Ira Lea **: Contente que tu apprécies cette fic ! Oui, cette histoire est sombre ( je pense qu'elle est trop violente pour certains lecteurs ), mais elle a quelque chose à dire, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de la traduire. J'espère que tu prendras plaisir à lire la suite.

**Shaeline **: Merci, que de compliments ! Voilà la suite…

**Ira Lea **: Re-coucou ! Et oui, je réponds aux deux reviews dans ce chapitre ! Si tu veux mon avis, les gens gardent la tête haute, même lorsqu'on les croit détruits car ils ont un idéal. Hermione veut se battre pour rétablir la paix dans son monde, quel qu'en soit le prix ! C'est ça qui l'aide à tenir, alors évidemment, l'espoir joue un rôle important, car quand on n'a plus d'espoir, on ne croit plus en rien. L'idéal n'existe plus… Bonne lecture.

**Kobar **: Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te faire découvrir cette fic, en même temps, c'est le but ! C'est moi qui te remercie, c'est pour des lecteurs comme toi que je la traduis…

**El diablo **: Deuxième review… Décidemment, je suis gâtée cette semaine ! Alors, je vais te rassurer immédiatement, je ne suis pas prof d'anglais, je n'étais pas particulièrement bonne en anglais. C'est ma seconde langue, je ne l'ai étudié que cinq ans ! Je me suis étonnée moi-même en lisant HPB en anglais, je ne m'en serais jamais crue capable. A ce moment, je me suis dit que je pouvais peut-être travailler un peu mon anglais, histoire de l'entretenir, d'où l'idée de traduire une fic… Parlons un peu de moi. J'ai 24 ans, je suis infirmière et je n'ai rien écrit dans ma page perso ! Pour ce qui est du rythme de traduction, il est difficile à tenir, car chaque chapitre me demande beaucoup de temps, mais c'est toujours un plaisir quand je lis les reviews qui me sont adressées… ( Sniff, séquence émotion…) Alors merci à toi pour la régularité de tes reviews !

**Askalena **: Oui, oui, elle arrive la suite, la voilà !

**Chapitre 13 : Effectuer les gestes de survie**

Deux heures après que Snape l'ait laissée seule dans la bibliothèque, Hermione pénétra dans sa chambre de Préfète en chef pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Soigneusement, elle déposa le sac qu'elle portait puis se laissa glisser dans un des fauteuils, devant la cheminée.

Elle aurait pu atterrir directement ici, mais contrairement à son professeur de potions, elle n'avait pas pensé à relier secrètement sa cheminée au réseau, et elle n'aurait pas couru le risque d'avoir une entrée officielle dans sa chambre.

Quelque chose la poussait à s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, à fermer les yeux et à se laisser aller, tout simplement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de la moindre once de vigueur qu'elle possédait, car cette force avait été drainée par les événements de cette nuit.

Elle n'y penserait plus, ne se rappellerait pas de la façon dont elle l'avait fixé quand il avait disparu dans la cheminée. Elle était restée là, aveugle. Une part d'elle-même toujours sous le choc. Un morceau de son esprit hurlait de peur, de souffrance et d'horreur devant le mur mental qu'elle s'était créé. Enfin, la dernière partie, celle qui était rusée et calculatrice, avait immédiatement compris ce qu'impliquerait la sortie de Severus. C'était un fait, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était connecté au réseau de cheminée. Et c'était un moyen de sortir de ses appartements.

Elle était restée dans la bibliothèque un bon moment, sans bouger ni même s'asseoir, tout son être était concentré sur une chose : sortir de là. Même si elle connaissait le chemin qui la délivrerait, elle manquait de moyens. Il n'y avait de poudre de cheminette nulle part, pas même dans la chambre à coucher de Severus. Elle n'avait pas osé pénétrer dans son laboratoire, de peur qu'il en soit immédiatement alerté. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une autre dispute.

Puis, après environ une heure, il était revenu. Elle avait espéré que la visite chez le Directeur aurait quelque peu calmé son professeur de potions, mais Severus Snape semblait tout aussi fâché et déterminé qu'avant.

Sans même avoir participé à la conversation, elle savait exactement ce qui s'y était passé. Snape avait du agressé le Directeur, le priant de la libérer de ses devoirs d'espions pour sa sécurité. Par la force si cela était nécessaire. Et avec calme, le Directeur avait du répliquer, une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, comme il l'aurait fait avec un ami de confiance, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer d'elle. Les yeux de Snape avaient du s'emplir de rage et d'impuissance tandis qu'il désirait ardemment révéler à Dumbledore ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. Mais les mots qu'elle avait prononcé avaient dû l'arrêter. Il savait qu'elle en était capable.

La discussion avait dure longtemps, et malgré tous les efforts du professeur pour ne pas en dévoiler le contenu, Hermione avait été capable d'en lire la réponse. Le Directeur ne l'arrêterait pas. Mais Snape n'était pas de ceux qui abandonnent facilement.

« Je vous l'interdis », avait-il grondé, sur le même ton que lorsque les premières hallucinations avaient commencé. « Le Directeur peut penser qu'il a pris la bonne décision vous concernant, mais je ne vous laisserai pas quitter cette bibliothèque avant que vous n'ayez changé d'avis, Miss Granger ! »

Elle s'était redressée et avait sourcillé à ces mots, puis laissa une lueur de condescendance et d'amusement s'inscrire sur son visage. « Etes-vous en train de me faire chanter pour ma propre sécurité, Professeur ? »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas continuer, Miss Granger ! Ce serait un crime de vous laisser continuer, et tant que je serai là, aucun crime n'aura lieu à Poudlard. »

« Alors vous devriez tenter de revoir votre position au sein de la hiérarchie », avait-elle commencé, puis elle s'était lentement avancée vers la cheminée. Il l'avait suivi des yeux, mais il était tellement concentré sur sa tentative pour la convaincre, qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

« Je vais arrêter cette folie aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Elle avait atteint la cheminée, ses yeux fixés sur l'endroit où ses doigts touchaient le marbre blanc. Soudain, son corps entier s'était animé, elle s'était retournée et avait allongé une main en direction de Snape.

« Accio, poudre de cheminette », avait-elle énoncé, et avant que Snape ne puisse réagir, le petit sac de poudre grise était dans sa main.

« Revoco ! »

Devant les yeux étonnés de Snape, ses empreintes sur la cheminée avaient commencé à rougeoyer, puis avaient pris une teinte verte. Cela faisait penser aux doigts d'un fantôme, imprimés dans le marbre. Elle avait jeté un peu de poudre dans les flammes et celles-ci étaient devenues vertes.

« Classe de métamorphose », avait-elle dit d'une voix claire, puis elle s'était tenue prête à pénétrer les flammes.

Il n'avait pas tenté de l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas pu ou n'avait pas voulu. Elle n'en savait rien.

« Miss Granger », l'avait-il interpellé, alors qu'elle était déjà à moitié dans l'âtre, « Si vous partez maintenant, je ne me sentirai pas responsable de votre sort. Je me ficherai totalement de votre pathétique petite guerre personnelle ! Ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous sauver de votre propre folie, une fois de plus ! »

Elle avait reniflé, hargneusement tandis que ses mots lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Que pouvait-elle bien attendre de lui ? Avait-il fait quoi que ce soit pour la sauver ? Toutes ces souffrances qu'il avait causées. Il l'avait mise à nue, l'avait blessée, mortifiée par chacun de ses mouvements. Non, elle se porterait mieux si elle n'avait pas un Severus Snape dissimulé dans son ombre.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle disparut dans les flammes sans un regard en arrière, sans se retourner pour voir l'expression perdue et désespérée sur le visage de Snape.

La classe de métamorphose dans laquelle elle était entrée grâce au réseau de cheminée ne se trouvait pas loin de se chambre. Elle savait que le Directeur attendait probablement son rapport mais le besoin d'intimité et de silence avait été, à ce moment, plus fort que son sens du devoir.

Mais lorsqu'elle était sortie de la salle de classe, une ombre s'était dessinée sur le chambranle de la porte.

« Professeur Mac Gonagall », Hermione avait salué son professeur calmement, l'anxiété serrant sa gorge. Un regard à la vieille femme lui avait suffi pour comprendre qu'elle savait tout. Elle s'était retenue pour ne pas se laisser aller au flot d'émotions qui ne manquerait pas de l'envahir. Elle n'aurait pas supporté le sentimentalisme des Gryffondors, pas à cet instant.

« Miss Granger », le Professeur lui fit un signe de tête. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa voix que son ton sec et habituel. « Il est bon de vous revoir en pleine forme. »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point c'est agréable », répondit-elle, agréablement surprise par la retenue de l'autre femme.

« Ce que je veux bien croire », répondit Mac Gonagall. Un sourire franc illumina son visage. « Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous montrer, Miss Granger. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner un instant, je vous prie. »

Elle aurait bien décliné l'offre, mais refuser aurait probablement pris plus de temps que d'accepter. Elle avait donc acquiescé et suivi son Professeur en dehors de la classe, vers son bureau.

« Je pense que cette pièce, à l'écart du regard de vos pairs, vous simplifiera la tâche, Miss Granger », Mac Gonagall avait dit tout ceci en ouvrant une porte, à droite de son bureau. « Et comme j'ai appris que je vous avait offert, secrètement, une place d'apprentie, j'ai pris la liberté de vous préparer cette pièce. Vous pouvez utiliser le mot de passe que vous désirez, relier cette pièce à votre chambre par le réseau de cheminée. Ainsi, ce ne sera pas trop dur pour vous d'entrer et sortir du château. Vous êtes libre de l'utiliser quand bon vous semble. Je ne vous y dérangerai pas. »

Muette, Hermione avait observé la petite pièce bien meublée devant elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. La générosité pure de ce geste l'avait bouleversée, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir.

« Professeur, je… »

« Je sais, Miss Granger, qu'il y a des choses trop terribles pour en parler. Je ne vous bombarderai pas de mes questions ni ne vous ennuierai avec mes sentiments. On ne devrait pas déranger une lionne pendant qu'elle chasse. Je comprends ce que vous faites, et si vous avez un jour besoin d'aide, venez me voir. Sans vous soucier de l'heure ou de la situation. Et maintenant… », le Professeur avait dit ces mots en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, « … il est l'heure de corriger des copies, j'en ai bien peur. Serpentards. » Elle avait souri et s'était retournée, prête à partir.

« Professeur », l'avait appelé Hermione, « Au sujet de cet apprentissage… »

« Je comprends vos motivations, Miss Granger », avait-elle répondu tandis que ses yeux rencontraient une fois de plus ceux de son étudiante. La chaleur et la confiance qu'ils exprimaient, avaient blessé Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même. « Et je peux même vous dire, qu'un jour viendra où je serai honorée de vous prendre comme apprentie. Dormez bien, ma chère. »

--------------

Les jours s'écoulèrent pour devenir des semaines. Hermione luttait. Retourner au repaire avait été difficile, plus difficile que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle s'était trop habituée à ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas regretter le court séjour de convalescence dans les appartements de Snape. Mais elle avait surmonté cette épreuve. Elle contrôlait toujours tout. Si seulement les gens voulaient bien la laisser un peu seule, s'ils ne la questionnaient pas sans cesse, et ne l'affaiblissaient pas.

Elle évitait donc toute rencontre personnelle, toutes paroles ou gestes d'amitié. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'être de nouveau dénoncée, et sa capacité à agir s'était affaiblie ces derniers jours.

Seule Mac Gonagall avait accepté son calme froid et l'avait juste laissée faire. Elle semblait convaincue qu'Hermione avait le droit de s'y prendre comme elle le souhaitait. Elle n'avait jamais pénétré dans la pièce privée qu'elle avait accordée à son étudiante, et Hermione appréciait sa discrétion. Elle lui en était aussi reconnaissante qu'elle pouvait l'être.

Le Directeur lui offrait un siège et un chocolat chaud à chaque fois q'elle venait rendre compte des derniers événements, il guérissait les blessures qu'elle avait choisi de lui montrer de temps en temps, seulement pour lui donner l'impression qu'il la contrôlait un peu. Souvent, il restait assis à la regarder tandis qu'elle sirotait son chocolat. Il attendait qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Mais elle n'était plus impressionnée par la pression que pouvaient exercer les yeux bleus et inquiets du vieil homme. Elle restait donc silencieuse, lui souriant et profitant de la douce chaleur de sa boisson, jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse partir.

Avec Draco, c'était plus dur. Elle devait utiliser des mots cruels pour parvenir à l'éloigner, des mots froids le rejetant. Blessé, il lui lançait des regards interrogateurs à chaque cours commun ou à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans la Grande Salle. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard. Il y avait trop de sentiments entre eux, et elle se sentait tellement éteinte ces derniers jours. Elle se sentait tellement morte qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne le voit sur son visage.

Elle restait donc éloignée de tous, sauf de Harry et Ron, qu'elle devait supporter. Elle ne pouvait courir le risque qu'un potentiel Mangemort aille trouver le Maître et Lui raconte qu'elle s'était querellée avec ceux qu'elle était supposée surveiller. C'était extrêmement dur pour elle d'écouter leurs conversations, leurs lamentations, de rire avec eux sans jamais rien laisser paraître.

C'étaient de vrais gamins, pour l'amour du ciel ! Stupides et incapables de voir ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle avait des difficultés à faire preuve de patience envers eux. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'avait ressenti Snape en leur présence, et souvent, elle était tentée de leur retirer des points pour leur manque de maturité.

Ils avaient remarqué quelque chose, évidemment. Il n'était pas possible de les préserver entièrement de la lassitude ressentie par Hermione. Harry était trop attentif à ce qu'elle aimait. Mais elle s'enfermait dans son rôle de Miss-Je-sais-tout et prétendait que les ASPICs approchaient et qu'ils la rendaient nerveuse. Mais rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la réalité.

Hermione continuait telle une machine, seules la discipline et la fierté lui permettaient de tenir toutes ces nuits, ces jours sans fin de travail acharné. Elle ne se reposait pas, ne se donnait même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de se souvenir. Une petite voix aigue l'appelait au fond d'elle-même, lui susurrant qu'elle ne pourrait continuer ainsi éternellement, qu'elle courait à sa perte. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs de tête puis elle les écrivait pendant les cours ou l'heure du repas. Elle récitait des reçus ou des poèmes lorsqu'elle discutait avec ses 'amis'. Tout ça pour faire taire les voix qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes et puissantes dans son esprit.

Quelque part dans les ténèbres, le désespoir menaçait. Un abîme si sombre qu'elle n'avait pas osé s'en approcher. Elle avait peur qu'il ne l'aspire, qu'elle ne perde le contrôle si elle se laissait trop aller.

Elle refusait d'admettre à quel point elle désirait une présence humaine qui lui distillerait de la sympathie, qui ne lui infligerait ni peur ni terreur. Elle refusait d'admettre combien Snape lui manquait.

Il ne lui avait jamais plus parlé. Elle n'avait plus levé la main à ses cours et il n'avait pas semblé remarqué qu'elle était encore là. Les yeux de Severus semblaient glisser sur elle comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une table et une chaise libres. Cela l'avait rendue furieuse de subir son arrogance, de voir comme il lui avait été facile de la rayer de sa vie. C'était comme si ces semaines dans les appartements de Severus n'avaient jamais été réelles. Son indifférence la blessait, quand elle pensait à l'importance qu'il avait pour elle.

Mais elle avait d'autres problèmes que Snape. Voldemort s'impatientait, ses châtiments étaient de plus en plus rapides et cruels. Il exigeait des informations, entrer dans Poudlard, la mort du traître Snape, et elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'Il demandait. De plus, il ne semblait pas lui faire complètement confiance, pas suffisamment pour qu'elle se risque à lui exposer son plan, son grand plan pour en finir avec la guerre et ses souffrances.

Les autres Mangemorts représentaient également un danger. Ils étaient désireux de plaire à leur Maître et peu disposés à laisser un sang de bourbe les surpasser. Certains épiaient Poudlard, plaçant des sorts d'écoute si bien cachés et protégés que le Directeur ne pouvait pas les désamorcer sans risquer qu'Hermione soit découverte. Plus d'une fois, des Mangemorts avaient réussi à pénétrer les terres de Poudlard, mais le château en lui-même avait toujours été sûr.

Il n'y avait pas que les Mangemorts qui lui causaient des maux de tête. De toutes les personnes qu'elle essayait de protéger, Ron et Harry semblaient tout faire pour lui compliquer la tâche.

Ils avaient recommencé à fureter autour du château à la nuit tombée, reprenant les mauvaises habitudes de première année. Ça allait de mal en pis au cours des premiers mois de la septième année. Se rendre dans les cuisines ou à la tour d'astronomie ne semblait plus les satisfaire.

Ils osaient ramper jusqu'à la Grande Salle après le couvre-feu, pour jouer aux échecs à la table des Professeurs. Ou alors, ils se rendaient dans les cachots dont les couloirs étaient hantés par Snape. La vie semblait n'être qu'une farce pour eux, rien de plus. Et quand Hermione rentrait en boitant, battue et cassée de partout, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas les frapper, car elle pouvait les entendre se vanter à travers la porte de sa chambre qui communiquait avec la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Désormais, ils gardaient plus souvent leurs distances avec elle, car ils savaient qu'elle ne tolérait pas leur comportement, qu'elle leur ferait la morale, leur parlerait de leurs devoirs et de toutes ces choses ennuyeuses qu'ils essayaient d'oublier.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère, vraiment, mais lorsqu'elle entendit ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, trois semaines après sa confrontation avec Snape, quelque chose se brisa en elle.

Ils voulaient se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch et y pique-niquer, au beau milieu de la nuit. Quitter le château sans protection, aller en un lieu où les barrières magiques étaient réduites, parce qu'il accueillait souvent des personnes étrangères lors des matchs de Quidditch.

Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se rendre devant le repaire de Voldemort et crier : « Nous sommes ici »

Et ils voulaient qu'elle les accompagne ! Parce que faire une 'pause dans ses études' lui serait bénéfique. Parce que 'travailler autant n'était pas naturel'. Ils cherchaient à enfreindre toutes les règles, visiblement.

« Je n'en reviens pas de votre stupidité ! », gronda-t-elle après avoir écouté pendant cinq minutes leurs babillements, d'une manière fort semblable à Snape aux yeux de Harry et Ron. « Ne savez-vous pas qu'un Mangemort peut pénétrer les terres de Poudlard s'il le désire vraiment ? Ne savez-vous pas combien c'est dangereux ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment dangereux, Mione », avait répondu Ron, insouciant. « Il n'y a pas eu d'activités de Mangemorts récemment, et puis nous avons bien le droit de nous divertir un peu… »

« Pas eu d'activité ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant des attaques parce que vous ne vous y intéressez pas ! Des gens meurent dehors pour vous protéger ici, des gens risquent leur vie pour vous chaque jour, et comment les remerciez-vous ? En jouant aux gamins espiègles, faisant fit de leur responsabilités ? Combien de personnes vont encore devoir mourir avant que vous ne vous décidiez à grandir ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? »

Après sa crise, un silence glacial s'en suivit. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle ne souhaitait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Elle pensait chacuns des mots qu'elle avait prononcé. Elle savait que si Voldemort venait à apprendre toute cette histoire, Il la punirait sévèrement pour ne pas l'en avoir informé. Peut-être même qu'il la tuerait. Et tout ça pour s'être amusé l'espace d'une nuit ?

Harry avait pâli en entendant ces mots, tandis que le visage de Ron était devenu rouge de colère. Ils lui lancèrent un regard de dégoût et d'aversion puis tournèrent les talons et disparurent par l'ouverture du portrait.

Hermione soupira et s'effondra dans un des sofas. La mort de Sirius Black était toujours quelque chose de douloureux pour Harry dont il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il se sentait toujours responsable de la chute de son parrain à travers le voile, et ce qu'elle avait dit avait confirmé, de manière implicite, cette culpabilité.

Mais c'était la vérité, non ? Sirius avait été aussi impulsif et émotif que Harry, accourant alors qu'il aurait dû rester à réfléchir. Et Harry avait provoqué un véritable carnage cette nuit-là, à cause de son complexe 'je dois sauver le monde' et de son acharnement à ne pas croire les adultes dignes de confiance.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Mais ils allaient certainement la haïr désormais, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu leur parler ouvertement depuis longtemps, elle se sentait blessée de perdre ses amis de cette manière.

Mais elle avait d'autres soucis. Survivre au lendemain, par exemple. Etre haïe par Harry et Ron n'était rien comparé au fait de causer la moindre contrariété à Voldemort.

Elle resta debout toute la nuit, assise dans la salle commune, à regarder par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils revinrent aux alentour de six heures du matin, ce fut bruyamment, avec des éclats de rire et de la vantardise. Elle sut alors que cette escapade nocturne ne resterait pas longtemps secrète.

-------------

Ses craintes se confirmèrent bien trop tôt. Elle venait de quitter la classe de métamorphose, Harry et Ron conservant autant de distance que possible avec elle, lorsqu'une douleur lui vrilla le bras.

Elle se retira dans une salle vide. Elle n'avait pas besoin de relever sa manche pour comprendre ce qui était à l'origine de cette douleur, mais elle le fit quand même. La Marque des Ténèbres pulsait sur sa peau blanche, comme les monstres de ses cauchemars.

Elle jura, replaça avec précaution le tissu sur la Marque qui l'appelait et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées. Elle quitta le château et se rendit dans un coin de Poudlard où les barrières anti-transplanage n'étaient plus en place. Elle chercha sa cape noire de Mangemort qu'elle avait caché pour les fois où elle ne pourrait pas aller en récupérer une dans sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de masque. Il ne lui avait pas été accordé. Pas de secret pour les sang-de-bourbe.

Elle transplana et se retrouva dans une salle en pierre, dans un cercle délimité par du marbre noir. C'était le seul endroit dans le 'palais' de Voldemort où on pouvait transplaner, et il était sous haute surveillance, comme toujours. Elle suivit les hommes masqués qui lui faisaient signe de les suivre, ils empruntèrent divers escaliers jusqu'à la salle du trône des cachots.

Elle l'avait appelé comme ça, silencieusement, mais ce nom convenait parfaitement à cette pièce obscure, sans fenêtre, majestueusement sombre. Les Mangemorts avaient un penchant pour le mélodrame, et cette pièce en était le meilleur exemple.

Elle avait tenté de localiser cette demeure de nombreuses fois, mais elle semblait ne pas avoir de fenêtres et tous les sorts de localisations avaient échoué. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être localisée par quelqu'un de l'extérieur, comme elle avait tenté de le faire une fois avec Dumbledore. L'ensemble paraissait à toute épreuve.

Voldemort, assis sur son trône comme tout droit sorti d'un roman d'horreur, n'était certainement pas dupe.

Les Mangemorts étaient alignés le long des murs de la pièce et n'avaient libéré qu'une place, juste en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne laissait aucun doute : elle serait au centre de la soirée. Elle avait été appelée pour être punie, et elle serait chanceuse si elle restait en vie. Pourtant, tout en repoussant l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver, elle s'avança dans l'espace libre et elle s'écroula, genoux et mains au sol, puis elle rampa jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle fut stoppée par la voix de son Maître avant de pouvoir baiser l'ourlet noir de ses robes.

« Il a été porté à Mon attention que tes _amis_ s'étaient lancés dans une petite aventure. Tu étais au courant, je suppose ? », sa voix était douce, sifflante, et provoqua de nombreux frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps. Elle savait ce que cette voix pouvait ordonner.

Redoutant l'inévitable, Hermione secoua tout de même la tête. « Je l'ai découvert trop tard, Mon Maître. Sinon, je vous en aurais informé immédiatement… »

« Tu dois savoir tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, petite putain de sang de bourbe », tonna-t-il. « Je ne te garde pas en vie pour satisfaire les instincts les plus primitifs de mes Mangemorts ! Enfin… pas seulement pour ça. »

Des ricanements, provenant des hommes habillés en noirs, répondirent à la plaisanterie.

Puis il sourit, et c'était la chose la plus effrayante qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle n'avait pas besoin de simuler les larmoiements paniqués qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, cela lui venait tout naturellement.

« Laisse-moi te donner un petit aperçu de ce qui t'attend si tu ne m'es plus utile, mon petit animal de compagnie. »

Quand la première vague de douleur la frappa, elle mordit ses lèvres pour garder le silence, mais bientôt, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de hurler. Du sang troubla sa vue, et son corps meurtri et tremblant semblait ne plus lui appartenir.

Entre les cris et les sanglots, elle lui jura fidélité, le remerciant pour son 'juste châtiment'. Ça lui venait naturellement désormais. Il y avait une petite partie de son esprit qui restait opérationnelle, même lorsqu'elle voulait hurler de douleur, qui lui soufflait les bons mots et lui faisait faire ce qu'il fallait, peu importe ce qu'elle subissait. C'était grâce à cette part d'elle-même qu'elle avait échappé à la mort de nombreuses fois.

« Joignez-vous à moi, mes fidèles serviteurs ! », lança finalement le mage noir, et les yeux d'Hermione s'emplir de panique. Ça n'avait jamais tourné aussi mal auparavant. « Donnez à cette sang de bourbe une leçon qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier ! »

Tandis qu'ils la torturaient, les yeux ensanglantés d'Hermione roulaient d'un Mangemort à un autre.

Macnair. Une vague de Doloris qui lui donna l'impression que son corps était en feu.

Crabbe. Un sort de découpe qui transforma sa peau en quelque chose qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Goyle. Des couteaux invisibles s'enfoncèrent dans ses jambes ainsi que ses bras.

Elle ne rencontra ni pitié, ni regret. Seulement de l'envie et de l'excitation, sur leurs visages. Elle n'était pas un être humain, réalisa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se tordait et rampait sous leurs sorts. Elle était un morceau de viande, un chien désobéissant qui devait être puni pour son propre bien.

Ensuite, elle rencontra les yeux de Lucius et y trouva une colère terrible. Colère et nervosité. C'est lui qui l'avait amenée ici, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, il l'avait présenté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il risquait sa position avec elle. Chacune de ses mauvaises conduites retentissait sur lui.

En outre, ils défiguraient son jouet.

Et pendant un instant, avec le petit et insignifiant pouvoir qu'il lui avait donné à travers ses craintes, elle devint maîtresse de sa destinée. La douleur n'était rien pendant ce moment de calme, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de son corps. Elle pourrait encore les manipuler, et Malfoy, le plus puissants d'entre eux, lui appartenait. Les yeux d'Hermione ne quittèrent pas le visage de Lucius, elle laissa sa langue glisser hors de sa bouche, le geste était presque sensuel, puis elle lécha le sang de ses lèvres meurtries.

Elle pouvait voir l'attention de Malfoy s'accroître dans ses yeux, il tint sa baguette plus fermement et sa voix enrouée lui jeta un sort. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit rire.

_Je deviens folle, _réalisa-t-elle, lors d'un court instant de lucidité._ Dans pas longtemps, je serai vraiment une des leurs. Je commence à aimer ça ! _Et pendant qu'elle pensait ça, elle put voir un tunnel sombre qui descendait vers elle, la conduisant loin de ses amis, loin de Poudlard et de la paix procurée par une amitié réelle, loin du bon sens ainsi que d'une vie qui aurait une signification. _Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je meurs !_

Puis une nouvelle souffrance la transperça et elle se brisa en mille morceaux, agonisante.

-

Encore un chapitre joyeux ! Mais au fond, vous avez été prévenus…

Alors, d'après vous, comment va s'en sortir Hermione ? Oui, elle s'en sort puisqu'il y a encore un certain nombre de chapitres à traduire ! Lol

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Severus. A son tour de souffrir un peu…


	14. La vie peut être drôle

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

****

**Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm**

**Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama**

**

* * *

RAR**

**Ira Lea :** Tu te poses plein de questions, ce qui est tout à fait légitime. Pour le comportement de Ron et Harry, tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Pour Snape et Hermione, il faut attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir la réponse… Pour le reste, il faut patienter.

En ce qui concerne les reviews pour tes fics, sache que ce ne sont pas toujours les meilleures fics qui sont le mieux récompensées. Moi je ne les ai pas lues, mais j'y ferai un tour un de ces jours.

**Snapye :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**Moggliesmad :** Hermione est forte, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère.

**El diablo :** Ma revieweuse la plus fidèle ! T'inquiète, l'humilité de Sev va être mise à rude épreuve dans peu de temps. Et oui, il fait des progrès ce petit ! Quant à Ron, je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir le détester sans raison, parce moi, il m'a soufflé dans ce chapitre ! Enfin, tu vas voir par toi-même ! Bisous.

**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La vie peut être drôle**

Il était presque minuit lorsque Hermione revint au château, et même le sortilège scellant le passage secret semblait trop complexe pour ses pouvoirs diminués.

Elle pouvait sentir sa magie vaciller en son sein, palpiter irrégulièrement et presque s'échapper.

Il lui fallu cinq minutes pour fermer la porte et ensorceler les pierres avec sa baguette afin de réactiver le sort de dissimulation. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées. Sa baguette était couverte de sang aussi. Elle eut besoin de s'adosser au mur, les lambeaux de sa cape précautionneusement intercalés entre elle et la pierre froide, avant de trouver la force nécessaire pour essuyer les traînées écarlates sur la porte secrète.

Son propre corps la trahissait de façon si évidente qu'elle en était presque amusée.

Puis elle se retourna et se retrouva face au long couloir qui menait aux centaines de marches qu'il lui fallait gravir pour accéder à la tour Gryffondor.

Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle cligna des yeux et son regard se posa sur une salle de cours : celle de Snape, puis elle secoua presque imperceptiblement la tête.

Ce n'était définitivement pas une option. Il avait été clair sur le fait que son destin ne le concernait en rien, et elle ne retournerait pas le voir pour lui demander de l'aide.

Jamais.

Mais comment arriver jusqu'à sa chambre, jusqu'au réconfort que lui apportait son lit, jusqu'à la propreté de l'eau et du savon ?

Il était hors de question qu'elle monte les escaliers. Elle avait appris plusieurs sorts de lévitation pour ne pas rester coincée dans les cachots si elle avait une jambe cassée, mais son état actuel ne lui permettait pas de faire autre chose que des sorts simples.

_Utilise un charme facile, _se dit-elle avec sévérité, _rien de fantaisiste. Mais qui soit…_

Soudain, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Harry, assis dans la bibliothèque, penché au-dessus d'un énorme livre, les yeux emplis de désespoir.

« Un sort facile », murmurait-il encore et encore, tandis qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. « Une formule simple. Mais que voulais-tu dire, Sirius ? »

Quatrième année. Tournoi des trois sorciers. Première tâche. Ils avaient été incapables de découvrir un sortilège contre le dragon, mais Harry avait finalement trouvé une autre solution.

Hermione leva alors une main tremblante. « Accio Eclair de Feu », croassa-t-elle, sentant le goût du sang sur sa langue.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre que le balai de Harry lui parviendrait. Aussi attendait-elle avec anxiété. Puis elle sentit le bois lisse dans la paume de sa main, avant même que ses yeux ne puissent distinguer les formes de l'Eclair de Feu. Elle en soupira de soulagement.

Maladroitement, elle grimpa sur le balai. Sa main valide avait agrippé la poignée tandis que son bras et sa jambe blessée pendaient sur le côté, inutiles. Elle avait toujours détesté monté sur un balai, mais elle remerciait à présent Harry pour chaque leçon qu'il l'avait obligée à prendre. Les gestes étaient malhabiles et douloureux, et seule une bonne dose de chance lui épargna de nombreuses chutes. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin la porte de sa chambre, pas plus de quinze minutes ne s'étaient écoulées.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle descendit et dut réprimer un cri au moment où ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et qu'elle s'affala de tout son long. _Nettoie,_ ordonna-t-elle à la hâte, puis elle força ses muscles à douloureux à fournir un effort, _et débarrasse-toi du balai._

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle le renvoya à la tour Gryffondor. Elle espérait que les garçons de septième année dormaient déjà quand le balai de Harry s'était envolé, que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Le sol était rouge de sang et elle ne parvenait pas à effectuer le sort de nettoyage correctement. Elle dut le répéter trois fois, sa concentration faiblissait. Des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux au moment où elle se força à se relever.

Encore quelques pas et elle serait en sécurité. Elle maudissait sa propre faiblesse. Elle pouvait le faire, malédiction ! Seulement quelques pas…

Quelque part dans l'obscurité, il y eut un bruit.

Hermione était pétrifiée, son pied suspendu en l'air. Elle n'osait plus respirer. Ça recommençait ! Le grincement d'une vieille porte rouillée qui s'ouvrait lentement, les charnières qui crissaient. Une porte, ou un portrait, se mettait en branle pour permettre une sortie !

Faisant fi de la douleur et la panique grandissante, Hermione se rua sur son propre portrait, plaça sa main sur la vieille toile et murmura le mot de passe.

Des bruits de pas lui résonnèrent jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que le tableau basculait, lui permettant ainsi d'entrer. Elle était presque à l'abri lorsque sa jambe se déroba de nouveau sous elle. un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres étroitement dessinées. Personne ne devait la voir !

Dans un dernier effort désespéré, elle se traîna à travers l'ouverture et referma le portrait.

Elle resta immobile dans l'obscurité, haletante, soignant sa jambe. Elle n'osait même pas pleurer. Elle écoutait les bruits de pas s'approcher doucement de sa porte.

Avait-elle suffisamment nettoyé le sol ? Y avait-il des traces de sang sur le tableau ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à se nettoyer les mains avant de le toucher ! Que se passerait-il si…

_Du calme, Hermione ! C'est probablement un étudiant qui sort furtivement après le couvre-feu. Il ne remarquera même pas ton portrait. Tu es parfaitement en sécurité…_

Mais une voix vint interrompre ses pensées réconfortantes, et elle pensa que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

« Hermione ? »

C'était Ron. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le propriétaire de cette voix.

La panique l'envahit. L'avait-il vue ? Savait-il qu'elle était là, et dans cet état ?

« Hermione ! Je sais que tu es là, ouvre la porte ! »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Par Merlin, elle ne pouvait même pas bouger. Elle n'était pas non plus très présentable.

« J'ai vu l'Eclair de Feu disparaître puis revenir, et j'ai vu ta porte se refermer quand je suis arrivé à l'angle. Arrête de prétendre que tu n'es pas là ! »

Elle attendait en silence qu'il s'en aille. Peut-être penserait-il qu'il s'était trompé.

« Ok, alors ne me laisse pas rentrer si tu trouves ça amusant », dit-il après un moment. Sa voix était pleine de colère et de douleur, elle reflétait son incrédulité. Comment pouvait-elle le traiter comme ça ? Pourtant, Hermione ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de pouvoir lui donner une longue étreinte. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son bras gauche.

« J'espérais te parler, tu sais », continua-t-il. « Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Harry est très remonté. Il a refusé de te parler toute la journée, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait soulagé si tu venais et discutais avec lui. Hermione ?

Silence. Un long soupire dans le couloir.

« Je sais que tu n'approuves pas notre comportement, Hermione. Tu penses que nous sommes irresponsables. Tu penses que nous devrions grandir. Mais il a tellement peur. Et quand il est tout seul, dans le dortoir, par exemple, il réfléchit tellement, il semble si fragile. Il pense qu'il va mourir, je crois. Et très bientôt. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un aperçu de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Est-ce trop demander ? Ai-je à ce point tort de vouloir le distraire, de vouloir l'aider à s'amuser un peu ? Parle-moi, Hermione ! »

Les yeux dans le vague, Hermione fixait l'obscurité. Quand cela s'était-il produit ? Quand avait-elle arrêté de parler à ses amis, de les écouter, de les prendre au sérieux ? Elle n'avait même pas remarqué les changements d'humeur de Harry, ni la décision de Ron pour l'aider. Elle les avait mal jugés, très mal jugés.

« Alors tu restes là dedans, tu te sens supérieure, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Ron de l'autre côté de la porte, partagé entre la déception et la colère. « Je pensais que je pourrais te parler. J'espérais que tu m'aurais aidé. Mais tu n'as jamais le temps pour nous ces jours-ci, toujours à te plonger dans ton merveilleux apprentissage. Oh, bien sûr, vous êtes tellement meilleure que nous, Miss Granger l'Apprentie », la railla-t-il avec colère, mais elle pouvait toujours entendre la douleur dans sa voix. « Et évidemment, tu n'as rien à faire avec deux losers comme nous. Et moi, stupide petit Ron, qui pensait pouvoir compter sur toi. C'est drôle comme quelqu'un peut se tromper. Bonne nuit, Hermione ! Je te souhaite de briller de par ton incorruptibilité ! »

Et il partit. Dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Hermione reposait au sol comme un sac d'os, une main tendue. Elle semblait supplier, bien inutilement, la porte fermée. Son visage était inondé de larmes, et une souffrance insupportable s'emparait de son corps.

Si c'était ça la vie, elle pouvait bien s'en passer.

-------------------------------

Contrairement à Hermione Granger, Severus Snape rayonnait de colère depuis les dernières semaines.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté ses appartements cette fameuse nuit, il l'avait regardée partir dans la consternation la plus totale. Ça lui avait pris dix minutes pour qu'il comprenne comment elle s'y était prise. Il avait maudit son inattention et l'incroyable intelligence d'Hermione.

Il avait envisagé de la suivre, mais savait pertinemment qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de provoquer un scandale près de la tour Gryffondor en allant frapper et crier à la porte de leur préfète en chef pour qu'elle ouvre. Il avait encore trop d'amour propre pour se résoudre à faire ça.

A la place, il alla de nouveau trouver Albus. Encore et encore. Mais même après qu'Albus ait perdu son excédent de bonne humeur suite aux visites incessantes du renfrogné Maître des potions, il dut finalement admettre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation.

Il fut alors pris de colère. Il était furieux contre elle, contre ce qui allait lui arriver. Furieux parce qu'elle y retournait, même après qu'il lui ait montré une porte de sortie, parce qu'elle refusait son aide et son soutien. D'après ce que les cauchemars, les hallucinations et son voyage interdit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille lui avaient révélés, il estimait qu'elle ne survivrait pas jusqu'à Noël. Pas toute seule, et elle pouvait à peine compter sur un Albus dépourvu et une Minerva réservée pour l'aider. Si elle ne revenait pas à la raison rapidement, Hermione Granger serait bientôt plus morte que vivante.

Evidemment, elle persistait dans cette voix, quelle stupide gamine !

Cette foutue Hermione Granger. Elle était un point rouge et pulsatile dans son esprit. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, fureur, honte, agacement et inquiétude s'entremêlaient pour former une boule de chaos mental inextricable qui réduisait à néant toute forme de concentration ou de contentement.

Elle se comportait comme si elle avait inventé l'espionnage, maudit soit-elle ! Comme s'il ne connaissait pas le boulot, vu de l'intérieur. Comme s'il ne savait pas mieux qu'elle ce qui l'attendait. Encore une de ces fameuses 'gentilles personnes' de l'Ordre qui choisissait d'ignorer le conseil du salaud de Snape pour se fier à leur propre version -trop douce- de la réalité. Bien, son ignorance la tuerait certainement, même si Snape ne pouvait pas considérer ce dénouement comme satisfaisant.

Mais, naturellement, personne ne l'écoutait, et le seul moyen qu'il avait de convaincre Albus –lui dire ce qu'il avait vu- provoquerait le départ de Miss Granger, à coup sûr. Au moins, elle avait un lit, un toit et un suivi médical ici. C'était probablement plus que ce que Fudge lui fournirait si elle se tournait vers lui.

Quelles pensées inutiles, autant les unes que les autres. Severus ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il ne pouvait pas changer cet état de choses et il ne pouvait pas penser à elle sans se retrouver avec un affreux mal de tête.

Alors il arrêtait de penser à elle.

Ou du moins, il essayait. Mais il semblait que tous s'étaient associés au grand et sinistre stratagème qui avait pour but de 'rendre fou Severus Snape en lui parlant d'Hermione Granger'.

Albus était le pire. Après avoir essuyé plusieurs colères de Severus, il avait cessé de lui suggérer 'd'aider' Miss Granger.

Il semblait croire qu'une sorte de 'lien' s'était formé entre eux pendant la cure de sevrage. Ce vieux fou sentimentaliste. Qu'avait donc fait Severus ? Lui attacher les mains pendant qu'elle saignait à mort ? Lui apporter un panier pique-nique alors qu'elle venait de se battre ?

« Certainement pas, mon cher », Albus avait tenté de calmer le jeune homme. « C'est juste que vous avez plus d'expérience sur ce terrain que n'importe qui d'autre à Poudlard. Vous pourriez l'aider à élaborer des plans d'action, à développer des moyens de se rapprocher inexorablement de Tom Jédusor, vous pourriez… »

« Ne me demandez pas de tendre une bouteille de whisky à une alcoolique, ni une fille de moldus à un Mangemort », avait âprement refusé Snape. « Pourquoi aiderais-je Miss Granger dans ses efforts résolus pour se donner la mort ? Je ne supporte pas ce type de suicide, Albus ! »

_En outre, _avait-il ajouté silencieusement, _elle ne se laisserait pas approcher par moi de toute façon, après ce que je lui ai fait. _Cette pensée réveilla la honte qu'il éprouvait, et ceci assombrit un peu plus son humeur déjà massacrante.

Elle se considérait comme déjà morte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait renoncé et n'escomptait pas sortir de cette guerre vivante. Pourquoi se tracasser, alors ! Par tous les diables !

Si elle était déterminée à se tuer, il était tout aussi déterminé à ne pas s'en faire à son sujet. Ce n'était qu'une fille, pour l'amour de dieu. Bien qu'exceptionnellement douée et brillante…

Draco semblait aussi penser que Severus était la nouvelle autorité pour ce qui concernait Miss Granger.

« Elle ne me parle plus », avait-il dit à Snape d'une voix désespérée. « Elle me repousse, c'est encore pire qu'avant son sevrage. Elle semble penser qu'elle pourrait me mettre en danger. »

Il avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Snape dut réprimer un reniflement de dégoût. Le sentimentalisme des Gryffondor chez un Serpentard. Que les dieux aient pitié !

Il voulait dire à Draco que Miss Granger avait diablement raison sur ce point. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à franchir ses défenses, il serait tout au sujet d'elle et de Draco. Si elle était déterminée à continuer comme ça, elle avait raison de mettre de la distance avec chacun. Il l'avait fait aussi.

Mais le fait d'apprendre que Miss Granger envisageait la probabilité de sa propre mort n'aurait pas calmé Draco. Snape en était convaincu.

Alors, au lieu de la vérité, il avait expliqué à Draco que Miss Granger avait grandi et qu'elle était compétente. Suffisamment compétente pour décider ce qui était bon pour elle, et que lui, Snape, avait des travaux très importants à faire. Sur ce, il s'était excusé et lui avait demandé de s'en aller !

Et Draco était parti, avec ces impossibles larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Snape en avait gardé un sentiment extrêmement déplaisant de culpabilité et une bouche sèche qui ne s'humidifia qu'après plusieurs verres de whisky.

Seule Minerva ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle. Et '_cela_' le rendait vraiment nerveux. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec son regard de marbre, ses yeux intelligents, semblant examiner chaque parcelle de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne lui-même à justifier pourquoi il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec cette 'folie'.

« Amusant », avait dit Minerva, après avoir écouté son discours décousu et siroté son thé. Ils étaient assis dans la salle de séjour de Minerva, en face du feu crépitant qui réchauffait l'atmosphère du soir. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait juste 'une bonne conversation', et il était tombé la tête la première, sacré imbécile qu'il était.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Minerva réussisse systématiquement à le faire parler comme un garçon de dix ans ? Il pourrait se gifler pour avoir accepté l'invitation !

« Par tous les dieux, qu'y a-t-il d'amusant dans cette situation ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un air maussade.

« De vous voir prendre soin de quelqu'un », répondit-elle simplement.

_Ça y est, elle recommence,_ grommela-t-il en silence, _elle parle de psychologie avec moi !_

« Je ne prends pas soin d'elle », maugréa-t-il. « Je suis juste écoeuré par tant d'intelligence gâchée. Et en tant que professeur, je crois que… »

« Je sais, je sais, Severus. Epargnez-moi », l'interrompit-elle tout en lui souriant tendrement. « Mais même si vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle », le ton de sa voix montrait qu'elle ne le croyait pas du tout, mais il était trop las pour discuter de ce point. « Ça me fait toujours quelque chose de bizarre de repenser à une discussion similaire, qui a eu lieu il y a longtemps. »

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé de quelque chose qui pourrait s'approcher, même de loin, à ce genre de sujet auparavant », il exprima son désaccord rudement.

« Je sais. C'était une conversation que j'ai eu avec Albus, il y a vingt ans, quand il m'a informé que vous alliez espionner les Mangemorts pour nous. J'étais tout à fait de votre avis, absolument décidée à ne pas vous approcher si je n'étais pas en mesure de vous protéger. J'étais décidée à ne pas vous soutenir dans cette folie, et si vous étiez désireux de vous tuer, vous n'aviez pas besoin de ma bénédiction. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas pu m'en tenir à ma décision pendant longtemps. Ce doit être le sentimentalisme des Gryffondors qui m'a stupidement fait vous aider. Vous en seriez-vous mieux porté si je m'étais tenue à mes premières résolutions ? »

Elle lui sourit, et pendant un instant, sa main toucha son torse, chaude et douce, comme une brise d'été.

« Je suis heureuse pour chaque minute que j'ai passé avec vous Severus. J'ai gagné un ami précieux de cette manière. Ça n'aurait pas été le cas si je n'avais pas renoncé à mes premières impressions. »

Il l'avait quitté un peu plus tard, il n'avait rien eu à répondre à ses paroles. _Aucune chance face à une Gryffondor, _pensa-t-il encore_, mieux vaut les fuir._

Mais lorsqu'il retourna à ses appartements, à l'idée d'aller se reposer dans la bibliothèque où il avait violé l'esprit d'Hermione, il frissonna.

A minuit, il errait encore dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et même le carillon de l'énorme horloge ne pouvait pas le sortir de ses pensées.

Mais le fait de rentrer en collision avec un plus petit corps le fit revenir à la réalité. La colère flamba en lui immédiatement, tandis qu'il se relevait en se frottant le bas du dos qui avait heurté la pierre froide.

Là, face à lui, se tenait une petite silhouette dans une robe à capuche. Un étudiant, évidemment. Le Diable les possédait-il pour qu'ils rodent encore dans l'école à cette heure-ci ? N'avaient-ils pas assez de devoirs à faire ? Bien, il s'assurerait que ses élèves seraient trop fatigués les prochaines semaines pour ne plus envisager de telles sorties.

« Que pensez-vous faire, en errant dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit ? », aboya-t-il. « Enlevez votre capuche immédiatement »

Un visage gracile émergea de la capuche et révéla Hermione Granger, elle luisait sous la lueur de la lune presque pleine.

_Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit **elle**_, gémit-il intérieurement. _Juste parfait. Un dieu ou quelque chose d'autre semblait beaucoup s'amuser. J'y mettrais ma main à couper._

« Je suis trop fatiguée pour vos petits jeux, Professeur », répondit-elle sans chercher à cacher la lassitude qui émanait de sa voix. « Déduisez quelques points et laissez-moi partir. »

« Je ne savais pas que c'était vous, Miss Granger. Je… », la voix de Severus mourut quand il prit conscience de son apparence. Un œil était noir et gonflé, sa lèvre supérieure était fendue et du sang séché couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage. La raideur de son maintien lui indiquait que sa cape cachait au moins une blessure grave.

« Ne devriez-vous pas aller voir le Directeur ? », s'enquit-il tandis que le souci s'infiltrait dans ses veines. Elle avait encore été au repaire, et il lui semblait que rien n'avait changé. Elle était toujours battue, torturée et violée. Elle revenait toujours au château en cachant ses blessures.

Il devrait voir Albus à ce sujet. Diable, qu'est-ce que le vieil homme pensait qu'il faisait ?

« Je le ferai, Professeur, et très bientôt », répliqua-t-elle. « Mais tant que je ne suis pas mortellement blessée, rien ne m'empêchera de prendre une longue douche bien chaude avant. Je me sens… », la phrase se termina dans un murmure qu'il ne put entendre, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien.

« Sale », finit-il la phrase d'une voix rauque, oubliant un instant la rancœur qu'il éprouvait. « Et vidée. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle amèrement. « Que la seule personne qui me comprenne vraiment refuse de me parler. Ce doit être ma chance ! Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

Et elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

----------------------

Voilà un chapitre émouvant, non. Moi, j'ai particulièrement apprécié ce qu'a dit Ron. Il a fait preuve de maturité pour une fois !

-

-


	15. Association

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_

* * *

Auteur : __Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama_**

**

* * *

RAR :**

**Ira Lea :** Je t'avais reconnue, même si tu n'avais pas laissé ton nom ! La suite, la suite, on me la demande toujours, c'est bizarre… lol. N'hésite pas à me poser les questions qui te trottent dans la tête, j'y répondrai… si je peux ! Au fait, désolé pour ton contrôle d'anglais.

**Moggliesmad :** Merci, merci. Pour ce qui est de l'incertitude, les choses se décantent un peu dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas…

**Melinda Poteauxroses : **Tu voudrais que Snape aide enfin Hermione, tu vas être servie !

**El diablo :** Héé ! Assume un peu ton pseudo ! Fais preuve d'une mauvaise foi incommensurable et continue de détester Ron… Oui, Ron est immature, il met en danger la vie de ses amis… Oui, oui… si ça peut te faire plaisir ! Pour ce qui est de Snape, je pense qu'il va te surprendre…

Pendant que j'y pense, ravie que tu te sois reconnue dans mon profil, mais je dois dire que je n'étais pas très subtile… Mais il est vrai que la personne que a suggéré ce que tu sais a fait preuve d'une grande clairvoyance… !

**Spinel :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma traduction est appréciée et utile (quoi que ce soit un grand mot !)

**Cassandre8 : **Oui, on peut dire que jusqu'à présent, les rôles entre Hermione et Snape était parfois inversés, mais ça ne va pas durer, on vont se considérer peu à peu comme des égaux, du moins, ils vont essayer… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Snape ressemble à un enfant qui découvre la vie. C'est parce qu'il émerge enfin de son cocon !

Pour ce qui est de mon pseudo, tu as visé juste, je me suis inspirée en partie du roman de J.M. Auel. Je trouve qu'Ayla est une femme forte et fragile à la fois…

**Malfoyhermy :** Bonjour à toi, nouvelle revieweuse ! Merci pour tes compliments. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ce sera une fic Snape / Hermione, mais sois patiente, Kayly Silverstorm, l'auteur, aime développer l'histoire, tu as du t'en rendre compte, donc les relations entre nos deux protagonistes vont évoluer progressivement !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Association

Il la regarda aller de mal en pis au cours de la semaine suivante. Elle avait commencé à utiliser un charme d'illusion, puisqu'elle n'était plus capable de dissimuler les conséquences de ses activités nocturnes. Un corps a besoin de temps pour se guérir, et le sien ne disposait pas des pouvoirs de guérison de Madame Pomfresh. Ni de ceux de Severus Snape.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps à voir à travers ces sortilèges et ainsi, il pouvait assister à tout ce gâchis. Ses longs cheveux, autrefois lisses et brillants, étaient devenus ternes et drus. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient si noires qu'elles ressemblaient à de profonds tunnels. Ses lèvres étaient ouvertes et saignaient. Ses blessures à moitié guéries couvraient son visage ainsi que ses mains.

Ses amis ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué une quelconque différence, mais à en juger par leur comportement, Severus doutait sérieusement qu'ils se considèrent encore comme ses amis. Ils avaient choisi les chaises les plus éloignées d'elle, et lui lançaient des regards accusateurs.

Elles les ignoraient, mangeant sa viande la tête penchée dans son assiette avec des gestes de vieille femme. En l'observant de loin, il réalisa que ses estimations étaient fausses. Ou plutôt trop optimistes. Deux ou trois semaines, il ne pensait pas qu'elle survivrait plus longtemps.

Ensuite, l'épuisement et le désespoir lui feraient commettre une erreur fatale. Les erreurs étaient toujours fatales avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir, la mélancolie et le regret s'emparer de lui, comme s'il lui faisait déjà ses adieux.

Mais ensuite, il réalisa combien son attitude devait paraître inappropriée : fixer une fille de Gryffondor alors qu'il se trouve à la table des professeurs !

Ce fut un peu plus tard dans la journée, pendant le cours de Potions qu'elle s'endormit. Il l'avait observé du coin de l'œil dès qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce. Ses 'amis' faisaient de leur mieux pour l'ignorer, et Draco était assis à l'avant de la classe, avec les autres Serpentards, ce qui l'empêchait de se retourner pour la voir, sans risquer d'être remarqué par quelqu'un. Severus était soulagé de voir que Draco avait résisté à l'envie de se retourner, comme l'aurait fait le Gryffondor qu'il était devenu ces derniers temps.

Ainsi, Severus fut le seul à s'apercevoir qu'Hermione avait fermé les yeux et que sa tête chutait lentement vers sa poitrine. Il se figea de stupeur lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, mais il parvint à le cacher immédiatement sous un air renfrogné et menaçant.

Que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir tranquillement, alors qu'il était sensé tout voir et tout savoir. Il n'allait pas risquer sa réputation pour cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais de là à lui crier dessus et attirer l'attention de la classe entière sur son état…Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

En passant à côté de Longbubat et de sa potion complètement ratée, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Severus. Tout en examinant sévèrement le contenu du chaudron, il sortit quelques feuilles d'une de ses poches cachées et les laissa tomber dans la potion d'un vert écœurant.

« Monsieur Longdubat ! Ceci n'a même pas approximativement la bonne couleur. Ce défaut de conception semble refléter à merveille l'activité de votre cerveau. Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi pourquoi, en bientôt sept ans, vous n'avez pas été capable de réaliser, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, une potion correcte ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, sa voix coléreuse ne suffit pas à tirer Hermione de son sommeil. Le vacarme de l'explosion qui se produisit seulement quelques minutes plus tard fut cependant suffisant. Il la renvoya avec les autres membres de sa classe, à l'exception de Neville, qui devait –une fois de plus- nettoyer le plancher et se débarrasser du chaudron qui avait explosé. Il était bien plus compétent dans cette partie des cours que dans celle qui consiste à remuer une potion.

L'image de Hermione Granger, assoupie sur son livre de potions persista dans la tête de Severus même après le départ de celle-ci. En fait, elle persista encore pendant les trois cours suivants, et lorsque les cours furent terminés, ses errances agitées dans les couloirs le conduisirent près de la porte secrète. Cela se produisait souvent ces dernières semaines.

Il l'entendit alors qu'elle était encore à trois croisements de là, et il fronça les sourcils en réalisant l'imprudence dont elle faisait preuve. Se retirant dans une pièce inutilisée près du passage secret, il observa son arrivée. Elle examina les salles avec si peu de soin qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu, même s'il n'avait pas utilisé un charme de dissimulation aussi puissant ; et cette constatation ne fit qu'accroître son anxiété.

Qu'elle se soit fait entendre et voir, sans même remarquer qu'il était là…

_Sors-la de ta tête, maintenant , _s'ordonna-t-il sévèrement, tout en faisant demi tour afin de retourner dans ses appartements. _Elle n'est pas sous ta responsabilité. Occupe-toi à autre chose, par Merlin !_

Mais la tranquillité d'esprit nécessaire à l'art subtile et délicat des potions lui échappait totalement. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'une cause perdue l'empêchait de se concentrer, et ce soir, c'était le cas.

Au lieu de fabriquer des potions, il se contenta de nettoyer son labo, de flâner dans ses appartements, de déplacer tel objet ou de toucher tel autre. Tout ceci pour évacuer quelque peu son stress. Finalement, il ne put continuer d'ignorer le ridicule de son comportement, il s'installa pour lire. Quelque chose de léger, quelque chose qui améliorerait son humeur.

Whitman. Il choisit un fauteuil près d'une des grandes fenêtres et ouvrît le petit livre. Le patriotisme de Whitman ainsi que son romantisme irrationnel l'avaient toujours enthousiasmé. Il feuilleta le livre, lisant un passage ci et là, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur le poème le plus célèbre que Whitman ait écrit. Un des plus pathétique, de son avis.

O Captain! My Captain!Ô Capitaine! Mon Capitaine!

O Captain! My Captain! Our fearful trip is done,Ô Capitaine! Mon Capitaine! Fini notre effrayant voyage,

The ship has weather´d every rack, the prize we sought is won,Le bateau a tous écueils franchis, le prix que nous quêtions est gagné,

The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,Proche est le port, j'entends les cloches, tout le monde qui exulte,

While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring;En suivant des yeux la ferme carène, l'audacieux et farouche navire ;

But O heart! Heart! Heart!Mais ô coeur! Coeur! Coeur!

O the bleeding drops of red,Oh! Les gouttes rouges qui lentement tombent,

Where on the deck my Captain lies,Sur le pont où gît mon capitaine,

Fallen cold and dead.Etendu, mort et glacé.

Ô coeur, en effet! Severus avait toujours haï ce poème, et maintenant, il se souvenait pourquoi. A cause de son insolence ! Il savait très bien que Whitman l'avait écrit peu de temps après le meurtre de Lincoln, qu'il signifiait le respect pour un homme d'état abattu, mais qui avait déjà entendu parler d'un Capitaine se sacrifiant afin de sauver sa troupe ?

Ce n'était pas Lincoln qui avait gagné à lui seul cette guerre. Elle avait été gagnée sur le dos de milliers d'hommes, d'enfants et de femmes. Des milliers de soldats, d'esclaves et d'espions. Mais personne ne les vit.

Personne ne vit les visages sombres ni les dos pliés de ceux qui ont travaillé pour l'Ordre, tous ces yeux convergeant vers les deux auras brillantes : Albus Dumbledore et ce foutu Harry Potter. S'ils gagnaient ou plutôt s'ils survivaient suffisamment longtemps pour que Monsieur Potter se souvienne de ses responsabilités, ce serait ces deux-là que le monde regarderaient.

_Si Whitman avait été réparti dans une maison_, songea Severus, moqueur, _il aurait certainement été à Gryffondor._

Pourtant, quelque chose le poussa à poursuivre sa lecture. Et si c'était seulement la peur du temps et le besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains ?

O Captain! My Captain! Rise up and hear the bells;Ô Capitaine! Mon capitaine! Lève-toi et entends les cloches;

Rise up – for you the flag is flung – for you the bugle trills,Lève-toi –c'est pour toi le drapeau hissé- pour toi le clairon vibrant,

For you bouquets and ribbon´d wreaths – for you the shores a-crowding,Pour toi bouquets et couronnes enrubannés –pour toi les rives noires de monde,

For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;Toi qu'appelle leur masse mouvante aux faces ardentes tournées vers toi;

Here Captain! Dear father!Tiens Capitaine! Père chéri!

The arm beneath your head!Je passe mon bras sous ta tête !

It is some dream that on the deck,C'est quelque rêve que sur le pont,

You´ve fallen cold and dead.Tu es étendu mort et glacé.

La colère s'empara de lui. Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi ce poème le retournait autant, alors que la dernière fois, il n'avait été que contrarié. La colère remplaça rapidement ses pensées.

Ils étaient encore là, tous ces braves gens avec leurs vies douces, refusant une guerre et laissant les autres la gagner pour eux. Puis ils regarderaient les victimes qui avaient fait le nécessaire, les hommes et les femmes courageux qui s'étaient moins préoccupés d'eux-mêmes que des autres, et ils feraient semblant d'être choqués : « Oups – ce n'était pas moi, n'est-ce pas ? Quel gâchis ! Mais son sacrifice ne sera jamais oublié. »

Trompettes et klaxons, rubans et hourras. Fumistes !

Tout le monde oubliait les espions ! Miss Granger s'était battu jour et nuit en silence, elle avait renoncé à tout ce qui signifiait quelque chose pour elle, et ses amis n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle avait changé. Ils avaient probablement blâmé les ASPICs pour ça. Un si noble sacrifice !

My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still,Mon capitaine ne répond pas, pâles et immobiles sont ses lèvres,

My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will,Mon père ne sent pas mon bras, il n'a ni pulsation ni vouloir,

The ship is anchor´d safe and sound, its voyage closed and done,Le bateau sain et sauf est à l'ancre, sa traversée conclue et finie,

From fearful trip the victor ship comes in with object won:De l'effrayant voyage, le bateau rentre vainqueur, but gagné:

Exult O shores, and ring O bells!Ô rives, exultez et sonnez, ô cloches !

But I with mournful tread,Mais moi, d'un pas accablé,

Walk the deck my Captain lies,Je foule le pont où gît mon capitaine,

Fallen cold and dead.Etendu mort et glacé.

Severus ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais le poème l'avait ensorcelé. Une image se forma dans son esprit, celle d'un énorme bateau, rescapé et détruit, avec non pas une mais deux personnes, seules à bord. L'une reposait, immobile, sur le pont, l'autre se tenait à côté, la tête penchée en avant.

Il entendit les acclamations du public autour du bateau, mais elles étaient de dos et les applaudissements ne semblaient pas signifier grand-chose pour ces deux personnes. Elles ne prêtaient même pas attention à la foule. Celle-ci applaudissait certainement un Harry Potter de la Guerre Civile.

Puis Severus se rapprocha. Quelque part, cela ne l'étonna pas lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un visage imberbe et féminin. Elle était jeune, trop jeune pour avoir ces traits tristes et cette expression amère sur les lèvres. Le visage de Miss Granger, froid et mort.

Il pouvait imaginer son enterrement à présent. Un jour, elle ne reviendrait pas, et après avoir attendu un peu, Albus annoncerait qu'elle avait été capturée par les Mangemorts. Peut-être qu'ils ne retrouveraient même pas son corps. Ils ne voudraient probablement jamais savoir ce que les Mangemorts faisaient aux traîtres, mais Severus, lui, le savait.

Et puis après deux ou trois mois, ils l'enterreraient. Et Albus ne le dirait à personne. Il voudrait épargner Potter et Weasley, ainsi que le reste de l'école. Elle serait ainsi mise en terre et on se rappellerait d'elle comme l'amie intelligente du Garçon Qui a Survécu, la Gryffondor-je-sais-tout et une des victimes les plus innocentes et sans défense de cette guerre.

Elle serait enterrée sans que personne ne sache qui elle était réellement devenue, ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Et Harry grandirait, choqué par la mort de sa meilleure amie. Il vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tout le monde l'acclamerait. Seule Hermione ne pourrait pas le faire. Et personne ne se souviendrait d'elle.

Mais lui, il la pleurerait. Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle tentait d'accomplir. Il n'oublierait jamais sa bravoure, sa ruse et sa vivacité. Il serait…

Il leva les yeux de son livre, son regard tomba sur son propre visage, choqué, qui se reflétait la vitre de la fenêtre.

Par l'Enfer. Minerva avait raison. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

Il jura, se leva de son fauteuil, et seul son profond respect pour les livres l'empêcha de balancer le pauvre Whitman à travers la pièce. C'est ce qui se passait lorsqu'on se mêlait aux Américains !

Mais une fois le choc de la révélation passé, son cerveau se remit instantanément en action. Il savait désormais ce qu'il avait à faire. Et après un instant perdu dans ses pensées tranquilles et claires, il savait aussi comment il le ferait.

Rangeant Whitman à sa place, sur l'étagère, avec un sourire acariâtre, il quitta ses appartements actionna silencieusement le passage secret.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une autre nuit, un autre rassemblement.

Sans un mot, Hermione suivait les Mangemorts qui la raccompagnait jusqu'au Cercle de Transplanage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été clément ce soir, si on admettait que ce dernier était capable d'éprouver un sentiment tel que la pitié.

Il avait réclamé des résultats, une fois encore, et l'incapacité d'Hermione à Lui livrer le traître de Snape, n'avait fait qu'attiser Sa colère. Mais peut-être avait-il remarqué dans quel état elle se trouvait, ou peut-être que Lucius Lui avait fait remarquer au cours d'une de leurs conversations privées, pour qu'Il ne la blesse pas trop.

Elle était surprise de son indulgence. Evidemment, elle n'échappa à une raclée en règle, les Mangemorts y avaient assisté. Elle savait désormais la différence entre une petite raclée et une véritable douleur.

Alors qu'elle transplanait à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, elle songeait déjà à l'autre problème de la soirée. Comment simuler une fausse réussite concernant son Professeur de Potions bien-aimé, alias Snape le Traître ? Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur sa coopération, et elle devrait absolument présenter des résultats visibles d'ici quelques semaines.

Lentement, elle claudiqua jusqu'au château, tandis qu'elle envisageait les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait verser quelque chose dans sa boisson ? Un poison léger, quelque chose qui le rende malade pour quelques jours ? Il le méritait après tout…

L'ombre d'un sourire malicieux se lut sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant, quand soudain, son inconscient lui lança un avertissement. Elle se retourna, ses robes tourbillonnant autour d'elle comme une créature des ténèbres. Elle emprisonna le visage qui se tenait sur sa gauche entre sa baguette et une branche d'arbre, visant soigneusement la gorge.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », sa voix froide et sans aucune trace d'émotion transperça le silence. « Si vous faites le moindre mouvement, vous mourrez avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir ! »

« Précision admirable, Miss Granger », une voix doucereuse répondit et les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent d'incrédulité. « Je vous déconseille cependant d'achever votre geste. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de point vous perdriez pour avoir tué un Professeur. »

« Par l'enfer, que pensiez-vous faire, en errant ainsi ? » siffla-t-elle, furieuse et révélant en même temps qu'elle se sentait prête à tomber au sol. A contre cœur, elle retira sa baguette de sa gorge mais la garda à portée de main.

Une lueur grandit au bout de la baguette du Professeur, elle put enfin voir le visage de Snape. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait également voir le sien, ses hématomes récents ainsi que le reste. Par l'enfer, comme s'il importait encore de préserver les apparences en sa présence.

« Je vous attendais, Miss Granger », répondit-il doucement.

Elle grogna. « C'est tellement évident, Professeur. Y a-t-il une raison particulière dont vous aimeriez me faire part, ou puis-je retourner au château ? »

« Je pourrais vous réprimander pour vos manières, mais je sais pourquoi elle vous ont quittées », répliqua-t-il. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, les mots de son Professeurs n'étaient pas mordants comme à leur habitude.

« Il n'est pas particulièrement facile de dire que… Mais je dois vous faire des excuses. Et vous faire une proposition. »

Elle le fixa, incrédule, mais le visage de l'homme était caché par l'obscurité. Sa proposition ne sonnait pas comme une blague. Mais ce devait en être une, certainement. Il ne… s'excuserait pas ?

« Bien », dit-elle sèchement. « Ca commence. Soit vous êtes une hallucination, soit j'ai craqué plus tôt que prévu. De toute façon, je devrais partir tout de suite et trouver un lit pour y mourir. »

« Je suis flattée que vous n'ayez pas mentionné l'éventualité d'un cauchemar. » La voix de Severus était aussi sèche que celle d'Hermione. « Mais j'étais sérieux, Miss Granger. J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez, même si je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander ça. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. D'un côté, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici, dans le froid, avec son dos tout endolori, à écouter Severus lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne devrait pas retourner auprès de Voldemort.

Et d'un autre côté… il lui avait demandé, pas exigé. Et poliment, pour couronner le tout.

« Cinq minutes », dit-elle finalement, en colère contre elle-même. « Et si je n'apprécie pas ce que vous avez à me dire, je partirai immédiatement. »

« C'est honnête », accepta-t-il. Se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il devait faire, Severus articula : « Notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas terminée de manière très… harmonieuse. »

Hermione se contenta de grogner au lieu de lui répondre.

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait. Je sais pourtant que c'est impardonnable par bien des aspects. Mais j'espère que vous avez compris que mon attitude n'avait pas pour but de vous harceler, mon souhait le plus sincère était de vous protéger contre davantage de douleur. Je sais ce que vous faites et comment on… se sent, j'avais la certitude que quelqu'un devait d'essayer de vous arrêtez. J'ai essayé. Quand le Directeur a ignoré mes requêtes qui visaient à vous épargner, j'ai décidé de ne pas participer à l'anéantissement d'une innocente jeune fille. »

Un autre grognement, de colère cette fois, et il vit qu'elle se retournait pour partir.

« J'ai finalement réalisé que cette décision ainsi que mes certitudes étaient erronées. Vous n'êtes pas une innocente jeune fille et n'avez pas besoin de protection, du moins pas de la façon dont je souhaitais vous aider. Vous n'êtes pas une innocente jeune fille mais une jeune femme avec le potentiel pour devenir une grande espionne. Vous n'avez pas besoin de quelqu'un qui vole à votre secours, mais plutôt de quelqu'un qui soutienne et vous épaule. C'est ce que je vous propose. »

Un silence s'en suivit. Evidemment, elle avait oublié que les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis longtemps. Elle semblait totalement désarçonnée. Confuse.

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle enfin, plutôt sceptique. « Vous me proposez une association ? Je continue mon boulot d'espion pendant que vous restez à la maison à attendre que j'aie besoin de me faire rafistoler ? »

« Un partenariat, d'égal à égal. Entre deux espions. », acquiesça-t-il. « J'ai été mis à la retraite, grâce à vous. » Dit-il avec légèreté, mais elle pouvait entendre la douleur à travers ses mots. « Mais j'en sais plus sur ce travail que n'importe qui d'autre au sein de l'Ordre. Et vous avez besoin de quelqu'un à vos côtés. »

L'idée d'un Snape se tenant à ses côtés, et la soutenant dans son combat contre le Mal l'aurait diablement fait rire s'il n'avait pas semblé si sérieux et si la douleur ainsi que la fatigue ne s'étaient pas emparées de son corps.

Une partie d'elle-même réalisait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'y arriverait pas seule. Elle s'en était aperçue pendant les semaines qu'avait duré sa cure de sevrage, elle le savait désormais. Pouvait-elle se permettre de refuser l'aide qui lui était offerte ?

Mais c'était Snape qui lui faisait cette offre. Snape qui l'avait trahie. Qui la disputait et la critiquait, qui se moquait d'elle aussi souvent que possible. Snape qui l'avait blessée bien plus cruellement que les Mangemorts. Il lui offrait son aide ?

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? », demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

Il hésita. Révéler ses motivations allait contre sa nature. Il ne donnait jamais plus d'informations qu'il n'était nécessaire pour que son plan réussisse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui ordonner d'accepter ! Elle était son étudiante après tout.

Mais non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était à un tout autre niveau. Indépendante, avec de la fierté et… de la volonté, elle se défendait avec férocité. S'il voulait travailler avec elle, il devait la considérer comme son égal. Il n'avait jamais obéi volontiers aux ordres, elle ne le ferait pas non plus.

Elle ne serait pas d'accord sans ça. Et il était vital qu'elle accepte. Pour elle et pour la guerre.

« Parce que je me rappelle ce que je ressentais, chaque soir, lorsque je rentrais et que personne ne prenais soin de moi. » Répondit-il après un instant. Il avait bien planifié ses paroles, une excellente stratégie pour gagner sa confiance. Il réalisa cependant avec surprise que c'était la vérité. « Parce que j'ai enfin réalisé que ce n'était pas mon travail de rendre votre vie plus difficile, de vous combattre. Je dois plutôt vous aider à porter le fardeau qui est le vôtre. Je dois vous dire, que – si vous le souhaitez – vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien. »

Lentement, il rapprocha le bout de sa baguette de son visage, de manière à ce qu'il mieux éclairé. Elle pouvait ainsi voir la sincérité dans ses yeux, sa volonté d'être accepté. Cependant, il était un maître dans le domaine de l'espionnage, et il avait déjà berné Hermione auparavant.

« Tout ceci est très émouvant », commenta-t-elle froidement, tout en contrôlant les émotions dans sa voix. « Mais pourquoi devrais-je vous croire, Professeur ? Vous ne m'avez pas particulièrement encouragée à vous croire jusqu'à présent. »

« Jetez un coup d'œil », répondit-il avec simplicité. Il inclina un peu la tête de manière à ce qu'elle puisse l'atteindre avec ses mains.

« Quoi ? » Le choc à l'état pur se lisait clairement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Incrédule, elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il lui demandait de faire. « Vous voulez dire que… »

« J'ai compris que je m'étais lourdement trompé à votre sujet, Miss Granger. J'ai abusé de vous d'une certaine manière, mais je peux… vous jurer que ça ne se reproduira plus. Dans de telles conditions, je ne me serais pas cru moi-même. La seule façon de vous convaincre est de vous prouver que je ne cherche pas à vous berner une fois de plus. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, Professeur. Regarder les souvenirs personnels de quelqu'un d'autre… »

Pendant un instant, le visage de Severus prît l'expression contrariée qu'il arborait toujours lorsque quelqu'un discutait ses ordres. Puis vint la compréhension.

« Vous vous rappelez certainement ce que vous avez ressenti », dit-il pensivement. « Mais c'est différent dans ce cas, Miss Granger. Je vous permets de le faire. Pour être précis, je vous le demande. Il n'y aura pas de barrière dans mon esprit, et donc pas de violence. Procédez, je vous prie. »

Elle hésitait toujours, mais quand elle vit son sérieux absolu, elle acquiesça lentement.

Avec précaution, elle posa ses doigts sur les tempes de l'homme, hésitante. Puis elle rencontra les yeux noirs et flamboyants de celui-ci. Elle pénétra ensuite dans son esprit aussi facilement qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Il pouvait presque sentir son contact doux et léger sur son esprit, tandis qu'elle commençait à pénétrer ses souvenirs. Avec une discrétion qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, elle évitait tous les souvenirs trop personnels de Severus, se concentrant uniquement sur ceux qui la concernaient.

_Premier cours après les vacances d'été, les nouveaux Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient rassemblés. Severus faisait son discours habituel de début d'année. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une seule personne. Harry Potter ressemblait en tous points à son père James Potter, le fléau de ses jeunes années._

_En interrogeant Potter, il remarqua une fille à côté de lui, qui avait presque bondit de sa chaise pour répondre à ses questions. Une autre petite Je-sais-tout, pensa-t-il frustré, en ignorant ses tentatives._

_OoO_

_Alors qu'il corrigeait les premiers devoirs de la classe, il tomba sur celui d'Hermione. Plus long que les autres, rédigé méticuleusement, une écriture soignée couvrait chaque centimètre du parchemin. Tandis qu'il le lisait, il fut surpris par ses connaissances ainsi que sa facilité à les exposer._

_OoO_

_Hermione mûrit en une rapide succession de souvenirs. Années après années, les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient d'excitation, d'intérêt et de volonté d'apprendre tandis que son imprudence s'atténuait quelque peu._

_Snape la regardait s'émerveillant de ses progrès mais s'inquiétant en même temps. Elle ressemblait tellement à Severus à cet âge. Sûre d'elle et brillante, son intelligence n'était pas assez sollicitée. Mais il ne laisserait pas son arrogance provoquer sa perte._

_Alors il la critiquait, il pointait du doigt ses moindres petits défauts avec méchanceté, bien que son travail soit parfait. Il la disputait et la surchargeait de travail. Elle acceptait tout sans colère. Il commença à noter ses devoirs avec les exigences universitaires. Elle s'inclinait face à ça, la lueur dans ses yeux indiquait à Severus qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle travaillerait encore plus. Il commençait à lui donner des devoirs supplémentaires, exigeait d'elle des potions plus complexes. Elle acceptait les choix de son professeur et redoublait d'efforts._

_OoO_

_Hermione en cinquième année. Elle finissait une interrogation particulièrement difficile sans la moindre hésitation ou erreur. Le cœur de Severus s'emplissait de fierté lorsqu'il regarda son travail. Quand elle mettait une potion en bouteille, elle le regardait et lui souriait. Un sourire d'une beauté éblouissante qui le faisait frémir de honte. Elle méritait un meilleur enseignant !_

_OoO_

_Snape, Hermione et Draco étaient dans le bureau du Directeur. La tête de Severus s'était mise à bourdonner depuis qu'il savait avoir échoué, il l'avait laissée tomber dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'avait-il fait travailler trop dur ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait menée du côté sombre ?_

_Puis, vinrent les révélations, et l'horreur dans laquelle il plongea après avoir compris. Elle était à l'origine de sa liberté ! C'était à ses dépends qu'il profitait des plaisirs de la vie. Par l'enfer, mais à quoi avait-elle pensé lorsqu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour ce lancer dans ce jeu ?_

_OoO_

_Hermione vivait sa première hallucination, juste après avoir été tourmentée par Severus avec la lettre de Lucius. Severus sentit Hermione lorsqu'elle vit son propre visage, tordu de douleur et de peur. Elle se recula presque lorsqu'elle visionna le moment où elle s'était offerte à son Professeur. Elle fut ensuite surprise de le voir s'agenouiller à côté d'elle._

_Elle ressentit la colère de l'homme, la stupeur et le chagrin. Mais pas de pitié. Elle était trop intelligente pour être plainte._

_OoO_

_Snape était assis sur son canapé. Il venait de fouiller pour la deuxième fois les pensées d'Hermione. Aucune pensée ne soulageait le tourment dans lequel était plongé son esprit. La honte, la culpabilité et le remord le dévoraient de l'intérieur. Puis, soudain, un instinct protecteur s'empara de lui. Il ne le permettrait pas ! Il ne la laisserait pas devenir ce qu'il était lui-même devenu. Il la sauverait._

_OoO_

_La décision de venir ici ce soir… Il la sentit sonder un peu plus ce souvenir, tester sa vraisemblance. Elle l'examinait minutieusement, comme un acheteur examine sa marchandise, le manipulant et le retournant dans tous les sens. Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Il n'aurait pas été capable de lui dissimuler quelque chose, même s'il l'avait voulu. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point elle maîtrisait la légilimancie._

_Lorsqu'elle l'eut finalement testé à son goût, elle tenta de se retirer, sans même frôler les autres images mentales qui voletaient autour d'elle, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir aussi facilement. Elle devait en apprendre plus, c'est pourquoi il la poussa vers une autre scène, il la lui offrit, de manière à lui laisser le choix. Doucement, avec précaution, il lui permit d'y entrer._

_OoO_

_La fierté au moment où il s'agenouilla aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faisait enfin partie de ceux qu'on appelle Mangemorts. L'horreur, quand une moldue dévêtue fut jetée dans le cercle, torturée, violée. « Tue-la, Severus », lui susurra une voix dans les oreilles. « Pour devenir l'un d'entre nous, tu n'as qu'à la tuer ! » Les cris intérieurs de désespoir de Severus au moment où il leva sa baguette en tremblant légèrement. Il lança ensuite le sort mortel._

_OoO_

_Le jeune Snape agenouillé devant Dumbledore, pleurant amèrement, enfouissant sa tête dans les robes du vieux sorcier. « Pardonnez-moi », murmurait-il encore et encore. « Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur… »_

_OoO_

_Son retour au repaire, pour la première fois en tant qu'espion, ses mains et son dos dégoulinants de sueur. Son dégoût profond au moment où une moldue fut jetée vers lui. « Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Par l'enfer, je ne peux pas ! », lui hurlait son esprit, mais sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il lui lança le sort impardonnable. Une partie de lui mourût en même temps qu'elle._

_OoO_

_Severus, patrouillant dans le labyrinthe de haie érigé pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, espérant désespérément que ce garnement de Potter ne se débrouillerait pas pour se tuer lui-même, quand soudain, une vive douleur s'empara de son avant-bras._

_Fixant la Marque représentant un crâne et un serpent sur sa peau pâle, son visage se tordit de colère et de peur. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser la signification de la grande douleur qui transperçait son corps._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour. Il devait Le rejoindre. La tristesse l'envahit, et accablé, il tomba à genoux, frottant son bras douloureux avec son autre main. « Par Merlin, la pitié n'existe donc pas dans ce monde ? », murmura-t-il, en inclinant la tête._

_Puis il se redressa, ses gestes étaient ceux d'un vieil homme, et courût chercher le Directeur._

_OoO_

_Une autre nuit, une autre réunion. Retour au Square Grimmauld, peu avant minuit. Il s'assura que sa blessure à l'épaule était bien dissimulée sous sa cape avant d'entrer. Il s'assura d'un regard que Sirius Black l'attendait._

_« Ils sont dans la cuisine », l'informa-t-il sèchement. « Ils attendent le retour de sa majesté, l'ex-Mangemort. Tu t'es bien amusé ce soir, Snivellus ? »_

_Le visage d'un enfant d à peine six ans apparut devant ses yeux. Il hurlait de terreur._

_« Seulement tu trouves ça drôle, Black. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. » La lassitude et la souffrance étaient responsables de la rudesse de ses paroles._

_« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Snape », chuchota l'animagus avec animosité. Sirius l'empoigna au niveau de son épaule blessée et le plaqua contre le mur. Severus se crispa sous la douleur, en espérant que Black ne sentirait pas l'humidité à travers son épaisse cape. Il ne voulait pas être humilié devant lui. « Je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur. Tu as beau vouloir te racheter, tu es et seras toujours un salaud de Mangemort. Je me fiche de ce que pense le Directeur, mais pour moi, tu ne seras jamais qu'un tas de merde. »_

_« Je garderais ça en mémoire, Black », murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Compte là-dessus. »_

_Il se rendit dans la cuisine, tremblant de douleur, la fièvre montait peu à peu. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : Le plus difficile dans ce qu'avait dit Black, c'est qu'il savait que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre étaient de son avis._

Finalement, la danse folle des images prit fin, et le calme revint, les doigts délicats qui le maintenaient se retirèrent à l'instant où Hermione quitta son esprit. De retour dans la réalité, il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait, des larmes plein les yeux.

« Pourquoi… », murmura-t-elle. Il lui sourit, un sourire franc et sincère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Vous avez le droit de savoir », répondit-il simplement. « Maintenant, allez-vous me laisser faire mon travail ? »

« Et en quoi consiste votre boulot, exactement ? », la voix d'Hermione était toujours empreinte d'émotion, mais avec une pointe de méfiance.

« Bien, parce que désormais, il y a une pièce dans mes appartements pour soigner vos blessures et vous offrir un délicieux thé aux épices d'Indes », dit-il.

Ses yeux le sondèrent, mais elle ne découvrit rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté et la volonté de lui venir en aide. Quelque chose en elle lui criait de partir dès que possible, qu'elle acceptait cette alliance pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête.

_Il va essayer de te contrôler ! _Lui soufflait une autre partie de son esprit. _Il va essayer de te faire renoncer à l'espionnage, et quand tu ne t'y attendras pas, il te blessera de nouveau !_

Elle l'observa se retourner, elle le jugeant intensément. Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour la convaincre.

Mais c'était Snape. Il était l'espion le plus doué qu'elle connaisse. Il lui avait permis d'entrer dans sa tête. Il lui avait proposé de l'aide. Et un thé aux épices lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Je pense que je peux vous laisser faire ça », acquiesça-t-elle en signe d'acceptation. Il vit la fatigue qui emplissait le corps de la jeune femme et lui offrit un bras pour la soutenir.

--

--

--

--

_La traduction du poème de Whitman est tirée du recueil Feuilles d'herbe, par Léon Bazalgette; 2 vol. Mercure de France (1922). Et oui, traduire un texte est une chose, s'improviser poète en est une autre !_

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Contents de l'évolution des rapports entre Severus et Hermione?...

Alors, contents ? Ça s'arrange franchement entre Severus et Hermione…


	16. Et valsent les distances

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**__**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama_**

**

* * *

RAR:**

**Malfoyhermy: Quel enthousiasme, alors voilà la suite...**

**Moggliesmad : Je suis flattée de ces compliments, mais ils ne me sont pas adressés, tout le mérite en revient à l'auteur, je ne fais que traduire, malheureusement. Mais par contre, je ne trouve pas Ron si bête que ça, il a même fait preuve de maturité dans le dernier chapitre… Et puis, il faut être honnête, je n'en mènerais pas large non plus si de telles horreurs m'arrivaient, pas toi ? Bon, je ne veux pas non plus plomber l'ambiance, alors bonne lecture.**

**Kobar : Merci pour tes encouragements. Quant à Ron et Harry, laissent leur le temps de comprendre, les garçons sont toujours plus lents à la détente. Désolée, messieurs, mais avouez que…**

**Ira Lea : Je suis comme toi, le chapitre précédent est un de mes préférés ! Et je trouve également que les personnages méchants, ou du moins sombres sont plus intéressants. J'aime pas trop quand tout le monde « il est beau, il est gentil » ! Alors avec Severus, je m'en donne à cœur joie… Pour les relations entre Hermione et les garçons, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix, elle va devoir se réconcilier avec eux, sinon, elle risque d'avoir de très gros problèmes avec un certain 'Tu sais qui', si tu vois de qui je veux parler… Et pour finir, voilà la SUITE !**

**Cassandre8 : Oui, les relations entre Severus et Hermione vont s'établir progressivement, c'est en effet une bien 'grosse hache de guerre', même si un grand pas a déjà été fait… Pour le poème, je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à y être hermétique, de toute façon, on ne peut apprécier les choses que quand on les a étudier à fond (en fait, je suis un peu comme toi…). Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Melinda Poteauxroses : Et oui, c'est un scoop, Severus est un être humain, un vrai, avec un cœur, une conscience… lol. Pour voir ce que ça va donner, se reporter au chapitre ci-dessous !**

**Emma D : Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée par tes compliments ! Effectivement, les Allemands aiment les romans sombres, je dois avoir un côté allemand quelque part ! Pour la petite remarque concernant la traduction, je dois te dire que tu as tout à fait raison, en relisant la phrase, je me suis aperçue qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, lol. J'ai beau me relire, certaines erreurs passent au travers des mailles du filet, surtout si je suis fatiguée. Désolée. Et merci encore pour ta review, et j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic.**

**Lanounette : Ravie que ça te plaise. Mais je me dois de te rappeler que je ne fais que traduire, j'aurais aimé être capable d'écrire comme ça ! Pour Ron et Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger !**

**El diablo : Désolée du petit retard, j'espère que pourras lire ce chapitre avant ton départ. Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas totalement responsable, en bossant à l'hôpital, je dois parfois prendre des gardes au pied levé, ben oui, on ne peut pas les laisser tous seuls nos chers patients, surtout en réanimation… Et puis dis toi que si n'as pas pu le lire avant ton départ, tu auras deux chapitres quasiment en même temps, lol. Bon, j'arrête de parler, comme ça je poste plus vite le chapitre. Et continue à être de mauvaise foi, ça m'amuse beaucoup ! Bisous.**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Et valsent les distances_**

Lentement, ils retournèrent au château.

Au grand étonnement de Severus, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher de la soutenir, mais elle garda ses distances. Il n'était pas du genre à discuter bêtement pour rompre un silence gênant. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait ne plus avoir besoin de ces conversations incessantes. Ou peut-être était-elle trop lasse.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les environs de la roseraie, elle tourna à droite.

« Nous ferions mieux de contourner le jardin », expliqua-t-elle, « Il est très apprécié des étudiants qui ont le cerveau mal placé, qui sont tombés amoureux, et aucun de nous ne souhaite se faire remarquer. Nous ne devrions pas être vu ensemble. »

« La roseraie », murmura-t-il, « Je n'ai jamais croisé qui que ce soit ici lors de mes patrouilles la nuit. »

« C'est probablement parce que vous ne connaissez pas la bonne ouverture dans les haies. J'ai eu la malchance d'en être informée par Padma Patil et Lavande Brown », soupira-t-elle en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « Je n'ai jamais compris ces gens qui ne peuvent attendre la tombée de la nuit pour se glisser hors du château. Je suis heureuse à chaque fois que je réussis à regagner ma chambre. »

« Alors il me semble que vous ne faites pas les choses comme il se doit, apparemment, les autres étudiants s'amusent beaucoup pendant leurs activités nocturnes. »

Severus avait eu envie de se gifler au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots. _Regarde dans quel état elle est, et tu trouves le moyen de lui faire part de tes sarcasmes !_

A son grand étonnement, elle commença à rire. C'était une pâle copie du rire qu'il avait entendu dans le hall, mais c'était un rire quand même.

« Des suggestions pour remédier à cela, Professeur ? », rétorqua-t-elle. « Peut-être que si j'apportais une bouteille de Whisky pur feu au prochain rassemblement… Ça les relaxerait probablement un peu. »

« Une pyjama partie peut-être », proposa-t-il pensivement. « Qui sait ce qu'ils portent sous leurs robes longues de toute façon. »

Elle lui fit la moue. L'image d'un Voldemort en pyjama de flanelle l'amusait franchement.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée du passage secret, caché par un bosquet et invisible même à ceux qui connaissaient son existence. Elle agita sa baguette et frappa quelques pierres en prononçant le charme d'ouverture d'un souffle.

« Qui vous a parlé de cette porte secrète ? », s'enquit-il tout en lui emboîtant le pas dans le tunnel. « Albus ? »

« Je l'ai lu. », répondit-elle. « Il existe un vieil exemplaire de 'L'histoire de Poudlard' qui contient une carte des passages secrets et des portes piégées. Imprimé au XVIIIème siècle, il n'en existe pas plus de quarante cinq copies. La plupart d'entre eux ont été détruits et le plan supprimé des nouvelles éditions, mais la bibliothèque de Poudlard en possède un. »

« Remarquable », dit-il, en imaginant Hermione flâner parmi les trois cents différentes édition de ce livre. Elle se souvenait probablement de chaque variante.

« N'est-ce pas ? », acquiesça-t-elle. « Et dire que tout le monde me répète qu'on n'apprends pas les choses importantes de la vie dans les livres ! »

Il grimaça en silence tandis qu'il se remémorait les éternelles provocations et moqueries qu'il avait subi lorsqu'il était étudiant. Ses camarades avaient agi comme ceux de Hermione. En effet, le jeune Severus avait constamment la tête dans les bouquins. Apparemment, les enfants ne changeaient pas.

« Je pensais que vos amis plutôt incultes auraient finalement réalisé l'utilité de votre cerveau. »

« Il n'y a pas plus court que la mémoire d'un garçon lorsque l'on parle d'éducation », répondit-elle sèchement. Et il était d'accord avec elle.

Entre temps, ils étaient arrivés au bureau de Severus. Hermione était à bout de souffle et ses forces l'abandonnaient, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher à l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Lorsqu'elle traversa la tapisserie à la suite de Severus, elle trébucha. Il la retint juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour panser vos blessures ? », lui demanda-t-il en obligeant sa voix à rester totalement neutre.

« Non merci », répondit-elle précipitamment tout en se dégageant et en lui lançant un regard nerveux. « Je me débrouillerai bien toute seule. »

Il acquiesça en silence et se dirigea vers son bureau, lui donnant de cette façon le temps de réhabituer à ses appartements. Les souvenirs envahirent Severus. Il se rappela de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce tous les deux. Il supposa que c'était pire pour elle.

Après une minute ou deux, le bruissement des robes d'Hermione indiqua au Professeur qu'elle s'était remise en mouvement, incertaine. Il se retourna vers elle.

« La chambre dans laquelle vous avez séjourné la dernière fois est désormais la vôtre », l'informa-t-il brièvement. « Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez. J'ai mis de la poudre de cheminette sur le haut de la cheminée, ainsi vous pouvez contacter le Directeur si vous le souhaitez. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de vous préparer diverses potions, elles sont sur votre table de travail. Vous remarquerez qu'elles sont de bien meilleure qualité que celles que vous… empruntiez à Madame Pomfresch. Dites-moi si vous n'en avez pas assez. »

« Comment savez-vous… », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, ne voulant pas confirmer qu'elle avait en effet 'emprunté' des potions pendant des mois.

« Je suis responsable des stocks de l'infirmerie », répondit-il, et encore une fois, un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres. « Vous cachiez parfaitement vos activités, mais j'avais remarqué que les bouteilles avaient été déplacées. Un bon maître des potions sait exactement de quelles potions il dispose et en quelle quantité. »

« Je ne voulais pas les prendre, mais je… », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, mais il l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Le Directeur devait y avoir pensé. Désormais, je vous fournirais tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Merci, Professeur », dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Severus », corrigea-t-il, sa tête était de nouveau tournée vers son bureau.

« Pardon ? »

Il lui lança un regard amusé en entendant l'incrédulité percer dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Severus. Vous savez bien évidemment que c'est mon prénom. »

« Oui », bégaya-t-elle, la confusion se lisait sur son visage. « Mais, je… »

Il attendait qu'elle finisse sa phrase, mais elle semblait trop stupéfaite pour le faire.

« Je pensait ce que j'ai dit, Miss Granger », dit-il finalement, en exprimant un léger amusement. « Je vous ai offert une association et c'en sera une. Dans ces appartements, vous n'êtes plus mon étudiante et je ne suis plus votre professeur. Nous sommes égaux. Et des partenaires s'appellent en général par leurs prénoms. »

Pendant un instant, elle ne réagit pas, si bien que Severus se demanda si elle n'allait pas s'échapper de ses appartements pour ne jamais y revenir. Puis elle acquiesça faiblement.

« J'aurais besoin de temps pour ça, Pro… Severus », dit-elle en montant les escaliers. « Et moi, c'est Hermione, pas Miss Granger. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Bien ? Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je croyais, _songea-t-il en la regardant disparaître à l'étage, _elle a essayé de me tuer une fois seulement._

Il fit une rapide visite à ses cuisines privées, puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu en soupirant. Il se sentait vidé après avoir déployé tant d'énergie pour la convaincre et lui faire visiter son esprit.

Pourtant, elle avait réagi comme il l'avait prévu, mais il avait sous-estimé une autre source majeure de problèmes : lui-même. Il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance, mais lui, pourrait-il lui donner sa confiance ?

Serait-il capable d'avoir la patience nécessaire pour lui enseigner tout en gardant ses traits de caractère plutôt désagréables du Professeur ? Il n'était pas de ceux qui chouchoutent et cajolent, que se passerait-il si elle lui demandait d'être plus affectueux envers elle ?

Potter était de ce genre, déclamant toujours des histoires touchantes au sujet de ses parents, parlant de fierté. Aucune de ses péripéties ne pouvaient s'achever sans une bonne dose de larmes insensées pour chacun.

Il souhaitait s'investir réellement dans ce partenariat, mais il ne serait pas capable de jouer au père affectueux avec elle, comme Albus le faisait.

_Au moins, elle a le sens de l'humour, _se souvint-il. Ça avait été un soulagement pour lui. Il ne serait pas parvenu à garder ses sarcasmes pour lui trop longtemps.

De légers bruits l'informèrent que Hermione quittait sa chambre. Elle se déplaçait très discrètement pour quelqu'un de son âge. Habituellement, les étudiants piétinaient dans les couloirs tels des éléphants en fuite. Mais il avait les yeux et les oreilles d'un espion.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle prenne une douche et qu'elle ait l'air d'aller mieux. C'était le cas. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu était son regard froid et hautain lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Elle posa un regard déterminé sur lui et se lança dans son discours.

« J'ai pensé, Severus », commença-t-elle, il n'y eut qu'une légère hésitation à l'emploi de son prénom. Elle s'était probablement entraînée. « Si nous voulons que ce soit une véritable association, il y a quelques règles supplémentaires que j'aimerais établir. »

Ainsi, elle énonçait déjà des règles ? Probablement pour lui dire comment la traiter ? Ce serait amusant.

D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua de continuer, le visage du plus âgé ne trahissait rien de ses émotions.

« Premièrement : le secret. Bien sûr, le Directeur est déjà au courant de ce qu'**il **appelle notre alliance, je viens juste de lui en parler. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall sera également mise au courant. Mais à l'exception de ce qui est important pour l'Ordre, ce qui se passe entre nous, reste entre nous. »

« C'est acceptable », répondit-il. Evidemment, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient informés de ses faiblesses et des plus infimes détails de ses nuits passés à l'extérieur.

« Deuxièmement et troisièmement, et ces points sont les plus importants. Pas de cajoleries. Pas de pitié. »

Il ne pouvait que la fixer. Avait-elle lu de nouveau dans son esprit ? Se méprenant sur l'attitude de Severus, elle poursuivit avec hâte et lui expliqua ce qu'elle entendait par les points numéro deux et trois.

« Je suis une grande fille et je suis très capable de gérer ma propre douleur. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me dise combien je suis courageuse et bonne. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de m'empêcher de tomber en morceaux ou d'assembler ces morceaux au besoin. Si je ne veux pas aborder un sujet, nous ne le feront pas. Pas de séance de thérapie, pas d'empathie non plus. Apprenez-moi ce que j'ai à apprendre, dîtes-moi lorsque je fais des erreurs, mais si vous m'offrez de la soupe de poulet, du chocolat pour panser mon âme ou toute autre absurdité, c'en sera fini. Et si je surprends encore une fois quelque chose comme de la pitié dans vos yeux, ou 'une si courageuse jeune femme, elle devrait être sauver de son terrible destin', je partirai et vous ne me reverrez plus ! »

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses mots. « Dans ces conditions, j'accepte votre aide. Mais uniquement dans ces conditions. »

En écoutant les paroles d'Hermione, Severus avait senti un énorme poids s'envoler de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une figure paternelle. Pas de nuit à parler de soucis féminins, pas de confession larmoyante au sujet de ses peurs secrètes. Juste deux espions travaillant ensemble dans un même but.

« Je pense qu'il me sera facile d'adhérer à ces règles », acquiesça-t-il en signe de consentement.

« Bien ! », soudain, elle sourit, un sourire espiègle dont la sincérité le surprit grandement. « J'aurais détesté vous quitter avant que le thé aux épices ne soit servi. »

« Il le sera dans un instant », sourit-il.

Le silence s'installa, mais c'était un silence que ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut envie de briser. Puis, Hermione laissa échapper un léger soupir et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui provoqua le craquement de nombreux os. L'espace d'un instant, elle ressembla à un chat lorsqu'elle s'assit dans la bibliothèque, buvant les sons, les odeurs et les couleurs autour d'elle.

« Je regrettais presque vos appartements, Professeur », dit-elle, les yeux clos, une expression de profond contentement sur le visage. « C'est si calme, ici. Et si paisible. »

Il grogna en entendant ses mots. « Ça ne durera pas longtemps. Ça dépend. Une fois que Jane est là… » Une porte claqua et il sourit d'un air narquois tout en se retournant. « Quand on parle du démon… », dit-il.

« J'ai entendu », dit une voix sèche et précise de l'autre côté de la porte, « Et il n'y a qu'un seul démon qui vit dans ces appartements, Severus ! »

Une petite silhouette, avec un plateau où se trouvait le thé, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était vêtue de robes noires. Un elfe de maison, réalisa Hermione, seulement après un moment de grande confusion. Cet elfe de maison n'avait rien à voir avec les autres membres de cette espèce qu'elle connaissait. Mis à part les grandes oreilles, les yeux et la coloration verte de sa peau.

« Jane », demanda-t-elle, sans être sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix.

« Oui », répondit l'elfe de maison, tout en déposant le plateau et en arrangeant la rangée de perles blanches qui contrastaient avec le noir de ses petites robes. « J'avais un de ces stupides noms d'elfes avant, mais je ne tiens pas à m'étendre sur ces âneries. Nous appeler comme ces stupides cousins de Tinkerbell et Mastering. Mastering est responsable du chaos actuel. »

Après avoir examiné une Hermione restée sans voix des pieds à la tête, elle se tourna brusquement vers Snape et hocha la tête vivement.

« Ainsi, vous avez enfin fait le bon choix et amené cette fille ici. Je me demandais encore combien de temps cela vous prendrait. »

« Pourquoi suis-je entouré de femmes qui savent tout mieux que moi ? », demanda-t-il d'un air renfrogné, mais Hermione capta une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix. « Mes parents auraient dû te vendre au Malfoy ! »

« Et ils auraient dû vous envoyer à Askaban pour apprendre les bonnes manières ! », répliqua-t-elle avec humour. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui tendit une petite main verte.

Hermione la serra avec incertitude.

« Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, ma chère. J'ai veillé une ou deux fois sur vous lorsque vous étiez assoupie, mais Severus pensait qu'il n'était pas sage de vous informer de ma présence. Rares sont ceux qui savent que je vis ici. »

« Jane a des appartements attenant aux miens. Ils sont reliés par la cuisine », expliqua Severus, clairement amusé par le trouble de son hôte.

« Alors… vous travaillez pour lui ? », demanda Hermione, en indiquant Snape qui avait commencé à servir le thé.

Jane acquiesça. « En quelque sorte. J'ai appartenu à sa famille, mais ils m'ont jetée dehors lorsque mon avis sur les relations entre les elfes de maison et les sorciers est devenu trop engagé. Lorsque Severus a commencé à travailler ici, il m'a offert ce poste. Bon salaire et travail facile. La seule chose qui est en pagaille, c'est son laboratoire, et il le nettoie lui-même. »

« Merci pour cette brève vue d'ensemble de ma vie privée, Jane », l'interrompit Snape. « Veux-tu une tasse de thé ou vais-je me passer de ta présence ce soir ? »

« Je dois décliner, mon cher. Cours du soir », répondit Jane en secouant la tête et en prenant congé. « Bien, Hermione, ma chère, j'espère que nous allons nous revoir très bientôt. J'ai entendu parler de votre campagne, cela s'appelle la S.A.L.E, n'est-ce pas ? Nous devrions nous réunir autour d'un thé et discuter de ce concept un de ces jours. C'était une bonne idée, et avec un peu de perfectionnement… » Elle salua une dernière fois et disparut dans la cuisine.

« Des cours du soir ? », demanda Hermione.

« Elle enseigne à de jeunes elfes de maison. Lire, écrire, les bases de la politique et de l'histoire », expliqua-t-il. « Ils apprennent à poser des questions et à avoir un œil critique », il sourit, narquois. « Et quand les parents essayent de les faire rentrer au service de quelqu'un, elle débarque et les terrifie. »

« C'est une personne intelligente et vigoureuse. »

« Elle va bientôt mourir », la voix de Severus avait perdu toute trace d'humour. « Il y a vingt ans, les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi compréhensifs que maintenant, en ce qui concerne les non humains. Elle souriait de manière méprisante, alors elle était battue et privée de nourriture. Quand je l'ai trouvée, elle n'était plus qu'un tas d'os et de chiffons, mais elle m'a dit avec une incroyable dignité qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié. »

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Hermione rapprocha sa chaise avec intérêt, qu'il réalisa combien les deux situations étaient semblables. Celle du passé, avec Jane reposant sur un tas de détritus dans un village sorcier, et celle de ce soir, lorsque Miss… Hermione avait accepté son aide. Il essaya de changer de sujet, mais c'était trop tard.

« Et qu'avez-vous dit ? », demanda-t-elle, l'ombre dans ses yeux indiquait qu'elle avait également fait le rapprochement.

« Je lui ai dit que je n'éprouvait de pitié pour personne. C'est un des rares principes que je suis parvenu à conserver au cours des ans. Et qu'en fait, c'est **_moi_** qui avait besoin d'_elle_, et pas l'inverse. Ce qui était vrai. Je ne supporte pas les elfes trop inquisiteurs de Poudlard, toujours à apparaître et à disparaître des pièces, à vous convaincre qu'il faut manger quand vous avez d'autres choses en tête. Jane me laisse à mes affaires, et je fais de même avec elle. Nous nous débrouillons très bien ensemble. »

Elle acquiesça, pensive.

« Je suis content qu'elle ait un autre loisir que celui de me harceler », fit remarquer Snape après un moment de calme. « Sinon, elle me rendrait presque dingue. »

Hermione sourit largement, mais ne dit rien.

« Vous n'avez pas encore goûté le thé », remarqua soudain Snape. « Bien que ce soit la raison qui vous a poussée à me suivre, comme vous me l'avez dit il y a peu. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison », dit Hermione, les yeux scintillants. « C'est également pour avoir accès à votre bibliothèque. »

Il la surprit avec un rire généreux et profond qui la purifia comme une brise d'été, chaude et apaisante.

« Rusée comme seul un espion, peut l'être », il s'esclaffa tout bas. « Bien, votre prix vous attend. Empruntez ce que vous voudrez. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de traiter les livres avec respect ? »

« Pas vraiment », répondit-elle, déjà levée, se dirigeant vers les étagères. Ses doigts frémissaient d'excitation tandis qu'elle choisissait un volume et l'ouvrait.

Le silence s'en suivit alors qu'il regardait Hermione se plonger dans sa bibliothèque. Elle avait mis la main sur les titres les plus intéressants, et rapidement, elle avait rassemblé de nombreux livres qui lui fourniraient de la lecture pour le reste du mois.

« Choisissez un siège favori et organisez votre espace », proposa-t-il. Elle acquiesça, empilant déjà les livres de manière ordonnée autour d'un vieux fauteuil qui était tapissé de brocart rouge.

Tout en caressant la couverture ainsi que la tranche d'un petit volume, les doigts d'Hermione l'ouvrirent et en effleurèrent les pages jaunies.

« Je vais emprunter celui-ci en premier, si je peux », dit-elle timidement. « C'est Sun Tse. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le finir, et il est très intéressant. »

Il hocha la tête, sans la quitter des yeux. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère, et la nervosité qu'elle avait presque oubliée, refit soudainement surface. Elle ferait mieux d'y aller, décida-t-elle avant que quelque chose ne ruine la première soirée agréable depuis longtemps. Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

« Avant que vous ne vous en alliez », dit-il quand elle s'avança vers la tapisserie. « Me direz-vous pourquoi vous Lui avez déplu la semaine passée ? »

En l'espace d'une seconde, le masque avait repris sa place sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses doigts serraient le livre si fort que ses articulations en blanchissaient.

« Qui ? », murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Je ne vois pas ce dont vous voulez parler. »

« N'insultez pas mon intelligence, Hermione », dit-il calmement. « Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, dites-le. Mais n'essayez pas de me mentir. »

Silence. Puis ses doigts se détendirent autour du livre et elle le dévisagea, ses yeux cherchant ceux de l'homme, puis accrocha son regard.

« Comment savez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je peux voir à travers les charmes d'illusion. Bien que les vôtres aient été tout à fait réussi étant donné les circonstances. »

« Oh… » Sa voix l'abandonna, perdue dans la profondeur de la nuit. « C'est bon », dit-elle par la suite. Elle prit place sur le canapé en face de lui. « J'aurais du vous en parler de toute façon, pour que ça marche. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sans remarquer que le visage de Severus s'était allumé. Ainsi, elle voulait que cela fonctionne ?

« Premièrement, Il était en colère à cause de Harry et Ron. Ils se sont glissés hors du château tout le temps, prenant des risques incroyables. Ils sont allés pique-niquer sur le terrain de Quidditch, une nuit, tous seuls. Voldemort l'a appris. »

« Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle vos insupportables amis ont cessé de vous adresser la parole ? »

« Ils ne sont pas insupportables », répliqua-t-elle, plus par habitude que par conviction. « Vous avez remarqué cela également ? »

« Il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer », dit-il sèchement. « Vous et vos insupportables amis êtes à l'opposé de ce qu'on appelle la discrétion. »

Elle sourit, mais son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment les arrêter », confessa-t-elle. « J'en ai informé le Directeur, mais je ne peux pas courir le prévenir à chaque fois qu'ils quittent la salle commune. Et je ne pense pas qu'il a pris les choses aussi sérieusement que moi. »

« Ainsi, vous ne l'avez pas informé des conséquences de leurs petites… aventures ? »

« Non, je… »

« Je comprends », la rassura-t-il doucement. Il était dur d'expliquer à ce vieux sorcier enjoué ce qu'étaient les ténèbres, l'horreur et la douleur. Il semblait être fait de lait et de sucre, une créature de lumière, trop pure pour l'obscurité du crépuscule.

« Je ne lui aie jamais dit non plus. »

« Vous non plus ? » L'étonnement perçait dans sa voix. « Alors il n'a jamais su que… »

« Pas exactement. C'est suffisamment dur pour lui sans qu'il ait à imaginer les… détails. Parfois, le savoir fait du mal. »

Cette fois, le sourire de la jeune femme illumina ses yeux.

« Pourrai-je vous citer lors de votre prochain cours ? »

Il sourit d'un air narquois. « Je nierai tout en bloc, Hermione. »

« Si vous le dites », elle hocha la tête, puis ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la sortie enchantée. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, maintenant. Il y a école demain… »

« Bien sûr », s'accorda-t-il, sentant qu'ils s'éloignaient de nouveau. « Mais avant que vous n'y alliez, dites-moi quelle était la seconde chose qui L'a mis en colère. »

Elle ne tenta pas de nier cette fois-ci.

« Il veut que j'empoisonne le traître Snape. »

Silence. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander de la laisser sortir et il était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Bien », dit-il finalement en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil pour la mener jusqu'à la tapisserie. « Alors il va vous falloir m'empoisonner. Je vais vous donner une retenue demain soir, de manière à ce que nous puissions en parler. Cela vous donnera une raison pour glisser quelque chose dans mon verre. »

Il plaça ses mains sur la tapisserie et murmura le mot de passe. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.

« A demain, Hermione », dit-il d'une voix de velours. « Dormez bien. »

-

-

J'adore vraiment Jane, pas vous ?


	17. Organiser le futur

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm**

**Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama**

**

* * *

RAR :**

**Ira Lea : Jane, alias Yoda, pourquoi pas ? C'est peut-être sa petite fille, après tout, on n'en sait rien ! Merci pour cette image, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire. Je suis contente que la relation entre Hermione et Severus te plaise, car elle est quand même au centre de l'histoire et ne fait que se développer… Pour finir, oui, je suis d'accord avec l'auteur et toi, concernant Dumbledore. C'est un optimiste invétéré, mais il se serait peut-être déjà suicidé avec tout ce qu'il sait, s'il n'avait pas cette qualité. Ouh, affreuse image… Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**El diablo : Sniff, tu ne me pardonnes pas… Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fiche, tu n'as pas le monopole de la mauvaise foi, après tout ! Je crois que Jane a fait l'unanimité, en effet elle est vraiment géniale… et j'espère que ma traduction la transcrit comme l'imaginait l'auteur (ce n'est pas toujours facile de savoir s'il faut utiliser le je ou le vous), mais là je m'égards… J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé et bonne lecture.**

**Noaa : Merci, merci. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des encouragements. Alors je continue mon travail et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bisous. **

**Cassandre8 : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Snape, c'est Snape, et ce n'est pas le genre de l'auteur de basculer dans le gnan-gnan ! C'est ce qui rend agréable cette fic, entre autre… Quant à Jane, l'égérie de la SALE, il faudrait en parler à Hermione, c'est une excellente idée, et puis je vois bien Jane en meeting. Lol**

**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Organiser le futur**

La journée de cours suivante parut aussi longue qu'un dimanche sans fin et ennuyeux en famille. Draco n'avait pas de problème pour suivre le niveau de la classe, mais il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à se concentrer sur les lectures monotones de ses professeurs.

Il avait renoncé à écouter le cours d'arithmancie, à peine dix minutes après le début de la classe. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu raconter le Professeur Binns.

Son esprit s'était égaré, des images, des souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Il n'avait pas cessé de lancer des regards à Hermione.

Elle semblait mieux aujourd'hui. Son visage avait quelque peu perdu de sa pâleur maladive, sa façon de marcher avait regagné un peu de son ancienne énergie.

Lui, par contre, semblait vidé. La nuit précédente, il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre de son père. Après en avoir informé le Directeur et lui en avoir fait une copie, il avait passé des heures à la relire, à scanner le moindre centimètre carré de papier, de manière à découvrir des signes cachés, la véritable signification de chaque mot.

Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Programmait-il quelque chose ?

Chaque mot de son père, chaque rencontre avec lui le plongeait dans le chaos de sentiments contradictoires. La peur, le doute, la culpabilité et le devoir de le combattre.

Il savait qu'il avait eu raison d'informer Dumbledore des contacts qu'il gardait avec son père, un an et demi après l'incident du Ministère.

Ça avait été son seul choix possible lorsque la lettre, apportée par un corbeau, était arrivée ce jour-là. Informer Dumbledore - _trahir son père,_ lui avait soufflé une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête, comme d'habitude - lui avait parut juste.

Mais ce n'était pas facile.

Prétendre être du côté de son père, se réjouir de ses horribles histoires ou partager son avis sur la supériorité des sangs purs, était encore plus difficile.

Il se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'il transmettait une lettre de son père – _il le trahissait – _et se sentait encore plus fautif de continuer cette mascarade.

Une fois lancé dans ce genre de réflexion sans fin, Draco était condamné à passer une nuit blanche.

Avant la fameuse nuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il aurait envoyé une lettre à Hermione pour qu'ils se retrouvent quelque part. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne dormait jamais. Parler ne résolvait pas ses problèmes, les paradoxes engendrés par la trahison ne sont pas quelque chose que l'on peut résoudre, mais ça lui aurait permis de se libérer l'esprit et de trouver le sommeil un peu avant l'aube.

L'aube l'avait trouvé réveillé dans la salle commune, tremblant de nervosité et de frustration.

Il sentait l'étau se resserrer, intensifiant peu à peu la tension et la pression. L'allure accélérait et il se sentait à la traîne, il travaillait dur mais était encore incapable de suivre les autres.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'Hermione refusait de lui parler.

En ces temps troublés, Draco souhaitait qu'une part de son ancienne et insouciante arrogance lui soit restituée. La vie était tellement plus simple alors, le monde parfait était divisé en deux : ce qui était digne d'attirer son attention, et ce qui ne méritait que de l'indifférence. Les défauts dans cette version idéale du monde pouvaient être ignorés, comment son père pourrait-il avoir tort ? Comment certains de ces imbéciles enseignant à Poudlard pouvaient se dresser contre son illustre père tout puissant ?

Mais ensuite, après la nuit dans le Département des Mystères, tout son monde s'était écroulé. Brusquement, la puissance et l'influence de la famille Malfoy s'en étaient allées, seul un semblant de protection gardait Lucius de la prison.

Ses amis et admirateurs avaient également diminués en nombre. Visiblement, la maison Serpentard l'avait accepté comme chef, non pas pour son charme ou son intelligence, mais à cause du pouvoir que son père exerçait sur les parents des autres étudiants.

Il avait été chassé de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le respect dû à son statut de préfet était sur le déclin. Des murmures se moquaient de lui dans la salle commune.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir éprouvé la colère, la douleur et le sentiment d'être trahi, qu'il réalisa enfin que d'autres sentiments émergeaient peu à peu de son esprit. Le soulagement. La liberté. L'excitation.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco avait été libéré de l'ombre étouffante de son père. Libre de devenir la personne qu'il souhaitait être. Libre de remettre en question les principes et les croyances qui l'avaient guidé toute sa vie. Libre de choisir les personnes à qui il voulait se confier. Comme Hermione le lui avait dit.

C'était elle qui l'avait soutenu pendant toute cette période de transition. Elle et, de manière étrange et subtile, le Professeur Snape. Lorsque Hermione l'avait informé du double jeu précaire de son Professeur en tant que Mangemort et membre de l'Ordre, Draco avait commencé à observer son Directeur de Maison. Rapidement, il n'avait pu que constater avec quel brio, Snape jouait ses deux rôles.

Il marchait sur une corde raide au-dessus des abîmes, pesant et évaluant en permanence chacun de ses mots, de ses mouvements et de ses gestes pour ne pas se trahir. En l'observant, Draco avait réalisé quelle puissance la subtilité pouvait apporter, quelle différence pouvait faire le moindre détail. Et ce dernier voulait apprendre à utiliser cette force à son propre avantage.

La voix pincée du Professeur Mac Gonagall interrompit ses pensées, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Aujourd'hui », articula-t-elle avec précision, « Nous allons faire un autre essai avec le sort de dressage. »

Des grognements de mécontentements suivirent son annonce. Le sortilège était assez avancé et n'était réussi que par quelques sorciers. Il consistait à lancer un sort de stase sur une créature sauvage, pendant que les membres dangereux ou venimeux de l'animal étaient métamorphosés en membres inoffensifs. Un charme pour apprivoiser la nature sauvage de la créature était appliqué simultanément. Si l'opération n'était pas chronométrée et accomplie précisément, l'animal risquait de se libérer et de provoquer le chaos dans toute la classe.

Ils l'avaient déjà testé au cours précédent et n'étaient pas pressés de subir à nouveau les griffures douloureuses et le chaos engendrés par les chats enragés, les tigres miniatures ou les petits serpents qui galopaient.

« Nous allons changer les équipes aujourd'hui, cependant… », Mac Gonagall continua, « vous devez être capable d'effectuer ce sort avec une personne qui vous est inconnue. Vous n'aurez pas la chance de passer vos examens avec votre partenaire… »

Ignorant le discours bien connu du Professeur au sujet des ASPICs, Draco laissa son esprit à la dérive, une fois de plus.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que les paires avaient pris place et avaient commencé, quand soudain, il sentit une nouvelle présence à ses côtés.

En jetant un coup d'œil, il rencontra des yeux bruns qui l'examinaient intensément. Hermione se tenait là, avec un serpent emprisonné dans la main tout en lui souriant.

« Il semblerait que Mac Gonagall veuille que nous discutions », murmura-t-elle, mais il n'y avait rien de sa récente froideur et de son rejet dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es probablement pas d'accord », chuchota-t-il en retour sans parvenir à cacher son amertume.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'évanouit, et Draco regretta ses paroles immédiatement.

« Draco », dit-elle. Quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait à Draco qu'il lui avait manqué aussi.

« J'ai détesté faire ça, mais ne vois-tu pas que c'était trop dangereux pour nous de discuter ? Je pouvais être découverte à tout moment, et je ne voulais pas risquer ta vie en même temps. Je peux bloquer mes souvenirs, mais s'ils me sondent trop intensément, je risque de ne pas pouvoir cacher ce qui est récent dans mon esprit. »

Il ne pouvait se laisser aller à sa colère, mais les mots d'Hermione avaient du sens. Un terrible sens, s'ils les comprenait correctement, parce qu'ils lui disaient qu'Hermione envisageait la possibilité de se faire prendre. De mourir. Elle en était révoltée, mais elle se devait de protéger Draco d'un destin similaire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda-t-il, tremblant à l'idée qu'elle avait accepté sa fin.

« Snape m'a prise sous son aile », répondit-elle.

Draco en fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Il a manifestement décidé que je serai son nouveau projet scolaire », grogna-t-elle, en essayant d'afficher une calme indifférence, mais Draco pouvait sentir qu'il y avait plus sous le masque de son visage.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire tandis qu'ils travaillaient sur le serpent.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres étudiants, ils n'avaient pas besoin de fixer toute leur attention sur le sort. Ils formaient une bonne équipe, habitués à interagir et communiquer sans mots. Pendant qu'il maintenait l'animal en place, elle appliqua le sortilège avec la facilité d'un auror confirmé.

« Comment te sens-tu à ce sujet ? » lui demanda enfin Draco, les yeux bloqués sur le serpent.

Il était soulagé que Snape ait enfin entrepris une telle action. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Mac Gonagall et Dumbledore, ils n'en restaient pas moins des Gryffondors.

Très bons pour réconforter et protéger, incomparables pour savoir ce qui est bon ou mal. Mais Hermione était un sphinx, une reine des glaces, une ombre. Dans le labyrinthe qu'était les sentiments et les intentions d'Hermione, ces gens devaient être désespérément perdus. Trop bons pour comprendre le fonctionnement d'un esprit meurtri et intelligent comme celui de la jeune femme.

Snape, par contre… Draco n'avait pas oublié ce moment d'étrange clairvoyance, il y a quelques semaines, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, lorsque leurs visages se faisaient face.

Snape était comme une version plus âgée d'Hermione, en Serpentard. Là où elle était de glace, il était une pierre noire, brute et inflexible. Lorsqu'elle se battait, il se tenait dans l'ombre et dirigeait le combat de loin. Il était ce qu'elle pourrait devenir si elle survivait suffisamment longtemps à ce jeu dangereux.

Peut-être était-il le seul à pouvoir la comprendre et Draco se devait de l'admettre, même si cette constatation le blessait. Peut-être pourrait-il la sauver.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle, l'hésitation s'inscrivait dans ses paroles. « Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis heureuse. Mais ça me rend également terriblement nerveuse. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance, tu sais. » Elle grimaça, et il lui répondit par un sourire qui visiblement la soulagea.

« Pas vraiment », accorda-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui souriait toujours. « C'est agréable de te parler à nouveau, Draco », murmura-t-elle, les émotions submergeant soudain sa voix. Puis, quelque chose changea sur son visage et elle récupéra son self control et son énergie.

« Le cours est bientôt terminé », dit-elle. « Nous devrions mettre en scène une bagarre avant de manquer de temps, non ? »

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les dix minutes qui suivirent à siffler, se chamailler, se lancer des regards glacés, et rire intérieurement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce soir-là, à huit heures moins cinq, Hermione leva la main et, après une hésitation, frappa à la porte de son Maître des Potions.

Il avait prévu de la faire travailler avec Neville et lui avait donné une retenue pour les erreurs de ce dernier. Pendant un moment, elle avait envisagé de ne pas venir, mettant fin à cette association avant d'être trop proches, mais en y réfléchissant, quelque chose la retenait, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à cette aide extérieure.

Elle voulait le rencontrer.

Elle s'était giflée elle-même pour ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la dernière soirée avait été trop paisible, elle s'était sentie tellement… en sécurité. Il la déconcertait, vraiment, mais il ne l'avait pas forcée à donner plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien donner, et ça avait été merveilleux d'être soi-même pour une fois.

Tricher avec les gens était devenu une énorme contrainte au cours des derniers mois. Elle l'avait accepté, pour aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire, mais elle avait cruellement manqué de compagnie, de quelqu'un qui la comprenait.

Et lui la comprenait. Plus que ses prétendus amis, plus que les autres Professeurs ou Dumbledore. Elle l'avait vu sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou quand il l'avait regarder construire sa petite barrière de livres.

Sans oublier qu'il était l'homme le plus intelligent et le plus fascinant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Et elle le connaissait. Plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il était…

Le bruit d'une poignée de porte que l'on ouvre stoppa ses pensées. C'était mieux ainsi.

Evidemment, ce fut Severus Snape qui ouvrit la porte, ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui ouvre dans une tenue si inhabituelle pour lui. A la place de ses traditionnelles longues robes noires, il ne portait qu'une chemise blanche faite dans un tissu délicat et un pantalon noir. Pantalon qui, d'ailleurs, était plutôt moulant.

« Vous êtes ponctuelle », commenta-t-il alors qu'il se décalait pour la laisser rentrer.

« Je le suis toujours », répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. « Vous auriez du vous en apercevoir au cours des sept dernières années. »

« En effet », s'exprima Severus avec l'humour à froid et sarcastique qui l'avait caractérisé pendant toutes ces années. « Mais j'ai également remarqué que c'était une excellente manière de débuter une conversation. »

Il semblait être d'humeur joueuse, et il fut facile pour Hermione d'adopter ce ton ironique et sophistiqué. Plus facile que de parler de ce qui se cachait dans les ténèbres de ses pensées.

« J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas un exemple du savoir que vous avez promis de me transmettre », le taquina-t-elle en retour.

« A peine arrivée et déjà ingrate », secoua-t-il la tête en signe d'exaspération tout en montrant le chemin.

Encore une fois, Hermione fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle ils se parlaient. Elle s'était habituée à un Professeur sec et peu loquace pendant ses études. L'homme décontracté, à l'humour vif, était tout à fait différent. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle appréciait ce changement. Le fait que désormais ils soient partenaires ne signifiait pas qu'elle devait abandonner toute prudence le concernant.

Il y avait encore des choses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas divulguer, des secrets qu'elle…

_Arrête ça !_ s'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement au moment où ils atteignirent les faux appartements de Severus. _Entretiens la conversation._

« Je suppose que certains appellent ça de l'art », dit-elle en inspectant un ensemble d'objets plus affreux les uns que les autres.

« Seulement si ces personnes sont très généreuses », répliqua Snape avec un sourire narquois. Quelque chose dans sa voix indiquait à Hermione qu'il savait qu'elle essayait de paraître courageuse, mais il avait décidé de ne pas relever cet état de fait. « Venez par ici. »

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la tapisserie et Hermione s'attendit à ce qu'il ouvre une fois encore le passage secret et la laisse passer. Au lieu de ça, il utilisa sa baguette pour dessiner un petit cercle et deux plus grands sur la tapisserie qui se mirent à rougeoyer.

« Mémorisez les », lui ordonna-t-il, elle fixa alors l'exacte position de ces cercles dans son esprit, en se retenant de le questionner. Il lui expliquerait le moment venu.

Après environ une minute, les trois cercles disparurent sans laisser de trace.

« Maintenant, placez vos mains sur l'emplacement des deux grands cercles et fixer vos yeux au niveau du troisième. »

Elle suivit ses instructions, pressant ses paumes contre le tissu lisse de la tapisserie. Severus marmonna un sortilège, trop faiblement pour être entendu. Elle sentit alors un picotement lui parcourir la peau, remonter dans ses bras et traverser tout son corps. Pendant une seconde, elle vit une vive lumière en face d'elle, comme si elle avait subitement regardé le soleil. Puis ses sensations s'estompèrent peu à peu.

« Vous pouvez baisser vos mains. »

Elle ne put attendre plus longtemps, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, il lui sourit, sachant que la curiosité de la jeune femme l'avait emporté.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort. »

« Je vous ai donné un libre accès à mes appartements. La prochaine fois que vous toucherez la tapisserie, elle acceptera votre mot de passe. Cela complètera le sortilège et vous permettra d'entrer. J'ai moi-même conçu ce sortilège et oui, il s'apparente beaucoup aux techniques moldues. Vous devriez fermer la bouche, maintenant. »

Certes, la complexité du sort l'impressionnait, mais si Hermione fixait à ce point son Maître des Potions avec émerveillement, ce n'était pas à cause de ses facultés magiques.

_Je vous ai donné un libre accès à mes appartements._

Elle savait très bien à quel point cet homme était secret. Lorsqu'elle avait vu ses appartements pour la première fois, il avait détesté le fait qu'elle soit là. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait laissée pénétrer son petit paradis, il lui donnait maintenant un libre accès à sa vie. Juste comme ça, sans même attendre un remerciement. Cet homme allait la rendre folle avec toutes ces contradictions.

Elle se sentit submergée par le symbolisme de ce petit geste. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit sa partenaire, à part entière !

_Comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ?_ pensa-t-elle fébrilement, tandis qu'il attendait qu'elle choisisse un mot de passe et entre par elle-même. _Comment lui dire combien ce geste compte pour moi ?_

Soudain, une idée germa dans son esprit et elle leva les mains, les plaça sur les cercles qu'elle ne pouvait voir que dans sa mémoire. Elle fixa son regard sur le petit point au milieu, et énonça d'une voix claire en articulant comme si elle s'apprêtait à voyager avec la poudre de cheminette.

« Rivendell », annonça-t-elle, et la tapisserie s'illumina d'un coup avant de reprendre son aspect sombre initial.

Elle se tourna vers Snape et lui demanda s'il souhaitait passer en premier. Elle vit alors dans ses yeux sombres et sans fond qu'il avait compris. Elle lui adressa un sourire, se tourna vers la tapisserie, répéta le processus et s'avança.

Un plateau sur lequel reposait le nécessaire à thé l'attendait sur la table, à côté de son fauteuil nouvellement choisi. Elle s'essuya les mains devenues brusquement moites sur ses robes, et s'assit en essayant de se ressaisir avant qu'il ne prenne place en face d'elle.

_Concentre-toi sur ta tâche_, s'ordonna-t-elle fermement, en servant le thé. _Cesse tout de suite d'être émotive !_

Quand Snape prit un siège, il parla avec l'efficacité froide d'un homme d'affaire.

« Il y a un certain nombre de choses importantes dont nous devons discuter ce soir », commença-t-il, en lui offrant un biscuit qu'elle refusa. Il prit sa tasse à deux mains pour profiter de la chaleur du thé.

« Premièrement, nous devons aborder quelques détails techniques. Néanmoins, ce sont des choses qui pourraient vous rendre la vie plus facile. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour lui jeter un regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle montre un quelconque désaccord. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et de siroter son thé, en lui laissant l'initiative.

« Deuxièmement, nous devons parler d'un ou deux problèmes que vous rencontrez dans cette école : que faire avec Draco, et comment vous réconciliez avec ces deux jeunes Gryffondors. Et enfin, nous devons discuter de mon propre empoisonnement. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Tout à fait », accorda-t-elle. « Mais je dois dire que je suis plus curieuse au sujet de votre empoisonnement qu'au sujet de Draco, Ron et Harry. Laissons le meilleur pour la fin ? »

« D'une manière ou d'une autre… »

Encore une fois, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, de manière à vérifier encore si elle acceptait ses remarques. Ensuite, il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il entendait par 'détails techniques'.

« Tout d'abord, mes appartements et votre chambre. Je pensais ce que j'ai dit hier. Les pièces du haut vous appartiennent. Vous pouvez les utiliser comme vous l'entendez. Vous êtes libre d'y établir une connexion par cheminette avec votre chambre de préfète. Je vais également vous permettre l'accès de mes autres connexions, même si vous n'en aurez certainement pas besoin », il lui sourit froidement en se souvenant de quelle manière elle avait bassement tirer avantages de ses erreurs après leur querelle.

« Deuxièmement, je possède une cape d'invisibilité que je vais vous donner », étouffant un cri de protestation d'un geste, il répondit à Hermione avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Oui, je sais combien elles sont rares et chères, et oui, je compte sur vous pour en prendre soin. Mais cela réduira grandement les dangers que vous encourez en vous déplaçant dans et autour du château. Je vous montrerai un arbre creux qui me servait de cachette quand je faisais ces trajets. Vous pourrez y laisser la cape avant de transplaner et la récupérer en revenant. Je propose de nous rencontrer dans mes appartements après chaque rassemblement. Il serait également plus prudent de me tenir au courant de vos déplacements. Laissez une note sur mon bureau. Nous pourrons discuter d'un code approprié par la suite. »

« Toutes vos propositions me semblent correctes », acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas être tenue responsable des dommages faits à votre cape. »

« Vous devez également décider de ce que vous direz à Dumbledore », continua-t-il, trop absorbé par les plans qu'il élaborait pour remarquer le ton léger qu'elle avait employé. « …ainsi qu'à ceux qui sont au courant. Je m'en tiendrais à votre version, mais vous devez me dire exactement les sujets que je peux aborder de manière à ne pas faire de gaffes. Il me faudra des instructions précises de toute façon. Je ne veux pas avoir Minerva sur le dos parce qu'elle aura remarqué des contradictions dans nos versions. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui sourit, clairement amusée par l'idée d'une Mac Gonagall coinçant le grand Snape dans un couloir en lui demandant des 'réponses'. Elle ne se doutait probablement pas que c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Minerva quelques semaines auparavant.

Puis son visage redevint sombre et Severus remarqua que le front de la jeune femme s'était plissé comme à chaque fois qu'elle se concentrait sur quelque chose.

« Je pense que nous devrions les informer pleinement. Je ne veux pas que certains… détails quittent ces appartements, bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle, et il hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Mais ils cesseront peut-être de me regarder avec ces yeux inquiets s'ils savent que vous prenez soin de moi. »

Il y avait un léger ricanement dans sa voix, mais la dureté de sa voix indiquait à Severus combien elle détestait voir ces yeux le questionner. Il la comprenait très bien.

« Et vous… », commença-t-elle, mais lorsque sa voix lui échappa, elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Oui », souffla-t-il, soudain incertain de ce qui la dérangeait.

« Pourriez-vous faire parvenir à Dumbledore mes rapports ? », demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, poursuivant rapidement son explication au moment où elle remarqua le regard effrayé de l'homme en face d'elle. « 'Seulement' lorsque ce sera trop dur de rester assise avec lui durant des heures, de boire du chocolat quand j'ai juste… »

Oui. Il se souvenait. Assis aux côtés d'Albus, au coin du feu, en buvant un thé et lui faire part de ses rapports. Garder des choses pour soi tout en se comportant le plus innocemment possible. Rester fort en apparence, alors que la seule chose dont on ait envie, c'est de se rouler en boule et de sangloter. Ses yeux bleus perçant votre âme et vous donnant envie de tout confesser alors que l'on continue de lui mentir.

« Je comprends », dit-il, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix si douce. « Je serais heureux de le faire pour vous, Hermione. »

Elle croisa son regard un instant, le soulagement s'inscrivant sur son visage si jeune.

« Merci, Severus. »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce et Severus ne le rompit pas.

« En ce qui concerne Draco », poursuivit-elle finalement, « Je ne peux pas encore décider. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je lui ai également dit que vous m'aidiez, mais je ne peux pas me confier à lui. Tout ce que son père a à faire est de l'emmener à Voldemort et tout serait révélé. Pourtant, j'y travaille. Donnez-moi une semaine et je penserai bien à quelque chose. »

Il hocha la tête, content qu'elle soit consciente du danger. Il aurait détesté l'éloigner de Draco, mais le garçon incarnait un risque non négligeable.

« Et au sujet de Potter et Weasley ? », demanda-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » _Ne t'aventure pas par là,_ lui soufflait une voix intérieure, mais c'était un point trop important pour ne pas l'aborder, et elle le savait très bien.

« Vous devez vous réconcilier avec eux », l'avertit-il.

Elle grogna. « Une leçon de bonne manière ? De votre part ? Est-ce la fin du monde ? »

« Mes manières sont excellentes », répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain. « C'est juste que j'ai appris à ne pas m'en encombrer avec des personnes qui n'en valent pas la peine, comme les étudiants par exemple. »

« Ainsi que les autres Professeurs et les êtres humains en général ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de continuer.

« Les êtres humains en général ne méritent pas un tel effort. Pas plus que vos amis », répondit-il, sans lui permettre de changer si facilement de sujet. « Mais malheureusement, vous êtes liée à eux par bien plus que de l'amitié. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas content s'il venait à apprendre votre dispute. »

Elle soupira.

« Je sais. Et je souhaite vraiment me réconcilier. Ils me manquent. Ce n'est pas leur faute si j'ai changé. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment expliquer… »

« Je ne veux en aucun cas être celui qui va disculper vos insupportables amis, pas plus que je ne veux être impliqué dans des questions sur l'amitié à l'adolescence. » Severus la coupa, sans même tenter de cacher le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour ce sujet. « Ce que je peux faire, cependant, c'est penser à une manière de les empêcher de se mettre en danger, et plus important, les empêcher de vous mettre en danger. »

« Vous le feriez ? »

« Dois-je prendre cet étonnement pour une insulte subtile ? »

« Si je décidais d'être subtile, vous ne le remarqueriez même pas », rétorqua-t-elle, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon. « Qu'envisagez-vous ? »

« Comme vous le savez, tout à Poudlard, est divisé en salles », expliqua-t-il, visiblement satisfait de lui-même. « Toutes sont verrouillées d'une certaine manière, le château a plus de salles que de personnes. De son bureau, Albus est capable de contrôler chaque information émanant de ces salles. J'ai beaucoup lu aujourd'hui et j'ai trouvé comment nous pourrions utiliser ces salles pour nous avertir, Albus et moi, quand Potter et Weasley décident de flâner toute une nuit. De cette manière, je pourrai contrôler leurs mouvements, et l'uns de nous pourrait se trouver sur leur route, à la sortie du château. Bien sûr, si je suis d'une humeur particulièrement mauvaise, je me contenterai de rester dans mon lit et d'avertir Rusard. »

« C'est brillant », souffla-t-elle. Les possibilités qu'apportait cette solution l'emplissaient de joie. Ils seraient en sécurité sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de les suivre en secret. Elle pourrait de nouveau dormir tranquille sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'où ils se trouvaient. Elle pourrait cesser de leur faire la morale.

« Je sais », répliqua-t-il d'un air suffisant. « Mais c'est gentil à vous de m'en faire part. »

L'expression qu'il arborait rappela soudain à Hermione celle de Ron quand il parvenait à imposer un argument, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contredire. Elle ne put réprimer un rire de pur amusement. Severus ne dit rien et se concentra sur son thé.

Il ne voulait pas lui montrer le soulagement qu'il éprouvait à l'entendre rire. Il ne voulait pas lui dire combien il s'inquiétait pour elle, ni qu'il avait à peine dormi la nuit passée, jusqu'à ce que cette idée ne lui traverse l'esprit. Il avait été heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux ce soir, et chaque signe de guérison lui indiquait qu'il était sur la bonne voie avec elle.

« Et maintenant, passons à la partie la plus amusante », dit-il enfin, un sombre sourire s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres. « Discutons de votre assaut mortel sur la personne d'un Professeur. »

« Je pensais que vous moquiez de moi hier », répondit-elle, nerveuse, en essayant de décrypter son visage.

« Ce n'était pas le cas. Vous allez m'empoisonner demain, ce qui va provoquer une panique générale et m'obligera à annuler plusieurs cours de potions. »

« Il faudra que ça ait l'air réaliste », l'avertit-elle, pas du tout sûr qu'il en soit capable. « Nous devons berner Madame Pomfresch, après tout. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela semblera très réaliste », lui assura-t-il, étrangement satisfait. « Le fait d'utiliser un véritable poison en sera la meilleure garantie. »

« Mais par l'enfer… », commença-t-elle, mais avant même de lui avoir demandé des explications, il les lui fournit volontiers.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour qu'elle adhère à l'idée avec un sourire espiègle. Ils complotèrent ensemble comme s'ils l'avaient fait depuis des années.

-

* * *

Rivendell est la maison d'Elrond, le plus sage des elfes dans le Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien. Pour Frodon et ses amis, c'est un havre de paix elfique.

-

Alors, les choses se précisent...

Pour le prochain chapitre, vous aurez le droit à l'empoisonnement de Severus Snape le Grand, en direct live!

-


	18. Que le spectacle commence!

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm**

**Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama**

**

* * *

RAR :**

**UnDo : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! **

**Ombrage : Que dire à part merci et bonne lecture ?**

**Ira Lea : Ah, ah ! Hermione qui empoisonne Severus, ça t'intéresse ? Je crois que beaucoup de lecteurs sont plutôt méchants avec le pauvre Snape. Mais oui, il va se faire empoisonner, mais ne va-t-il pas le regretter ? Pour répondre à ta question sur le nombre de chapitres de la fic originale : elle n'est pas encore terminée, il y en a pour l'instant 31, alors il y a encore de quoi faire ! Bonne lecture…**

**Noaa : Ravie que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que tu as laissé une petite review à Kayly, ça lui fera plaisir ! Je ne pourrais pas te dire exactement à quelle fréquence elle publie, mais il me semble qu'elle a publié environ 7 chapitres depuis les 4 derniers mois…**

**Malicia-Sirkis : Une nouvelle lectrice, que ça me fait plaisir. J'espère juste que la suite de la fic t'a autant enthousiasmé que les trois premiers chapitres. A bientôt.**

**Ayuluna : Dors quand même un peu, même si je te comprends, ça m'arrive régulièrement de ne pas dormir assez pour lire ou traduire une fic ! Lol**

**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Que le spectacle commence !**

Le matin suivant fut gris et froid. De gros nuages étaient accrochés aux toits de Poudlard.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, de grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient du plafond enchanté, mais disparaissaient avant d'avoir touché le sol. Hermione était heureuse que les fondateurs de Poudlard n'aient pas poussé le réalisme trop loin.

Les potions étaient leur premier cours du jeudi.

Quand Mac Gonagall leur avait donné leur emploi du temps au début de l'année, Harry et Ron avaient tous deux grogné contre cette injustice : deux doubles cours de potions, un le mercredi après-midi, l'autre le jeudi matin. Ils considéraient que le week-end précédent était trop loin pour profiter de leurs joyeux souvenirs, et le suivant n'était pas assez proche pour commencer à y penser.

A l'époque, ça importait peu à Hermione, mais maintenant, elle était heureuse de cet emploi du temps. Sa patience aurait été mise à rude épreuve si elle avait du patienter ne serait-ce qu'une heure de plus.

Elle était tellement curieuse au sujet du petit show de Snape, et à en croire son comportement d'hier, elle pouvait en conclure qu'il était décidé à le mener à bien.

Tout en avalant son porridge, elle se rappelait le plaisir évident avec lequel il lui avait fait part de ses plans, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Elle avait été surprise de voir que le froid et calculateur Severus Snape pouvait concocter ses plans avec la même excitation que Ron et Harry quand ils préparent une blague. Mais il était le maître du déguisement après tout…

Et un homme. Les hommes aiment les mises en scène, même s'ils ne l'admettent que rarement.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de la cloche pour se souvenir d'aller en cours. Elle se joignit au groupe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards sur le chemin des cachots, observant Ron et Harry du coin de l'œil tout en discutant intensément avec Neville.

Tout le monde avait été surpris de voir que ce dernier avait obtenu un 'Optimal' en potions à ses BUSEs, ce qui lui permettait d'assister au cours de potions avancées.

Il avait rougi et expliqué qu'il avait travaillé dur et que l'examinateur s'intéressait beaucoup à la 'botanique appliquée aux potions'.

Même s'il avait excellé aux examens, il continuait d'être une véritable catastrophe en classe. Etait-ce la terrible peur qu'il avait de Snape qui rendait ses mains maladroites et retournait son cerveau dès l'instant où il pénétrait dans les cachots, ou alors les mauvaises habitudes prises au cours des années ? Il ruinait systématiquement chaque potion et échouait à chaque interrogation.

Severus, pour qui Neville était le plus grand fléau de sa vie, avait piqué une crise en voyant Neville débarquer à son cours. Depuis, les Serpentards pouffait de rire à chaque fois en lui disant qu'il s'était trompé de classe.

Mais pour Hermione, il était un ami loyal.

La plupart des Gryffondors avaient pris le parti de Ron et Harry après leur dispute. Ils lui lançaient des regards chargés de reproche et de dégoût, ils l'évitaient.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais véritablement acceptée, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours été trop vive, trop brillante et trop effrayante.

Harry aussi avait eu ses mauvais moments, mais il était toujours resté l'un d'entre eux, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait ou ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il avait fait.

Un vrai Gryffondor.

Elle, au contraire, ne leur avait jamais vraiment appartenu. Sa discipline était trop Poufsouffle, sa soif de connaissance trop Serdaigle, et au cours des derniers mois, elle en était venu à se considérer plus comme une Serpentard qu'autre chose.

Seul Neville la traitait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il lui était reconnaissant pour son aide en potions, et se sentait coupable pour la retenue dont elle avait écopé la nuit dernière à cause de lui.

Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Et c'était son seul moyen de communiquer avec Harry et Ron ces derniers jours.

Maintenant, tandis que Neville racontait quelque histoire qu'il avait entendu de Padma et Parvati, elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder ouvertement sur ses deux anciens amis.

Ron détourna le regard dès lors qu'il en prie conscience, mais Harry soutint son regard, les yeux verts pleins de chagrin, de reproche et d'amertume.

« Ils t'en veulent encore beaucoup », murmura Neville qui avait compris ce qui attirait son attention et qui lui tenait véritablement à cœur. « Ils pensent que le succès t'est monté à la tête et que tu te crois meilleure qu'eux. Mais je ne les crois pas », ajouta-t-il rapidement, nerveux.

« Je sais, Neville. »

Elle soupira, laissant filtrer dans sa voix et sur son visage un peu de l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait.

Les yeux de Neville s'agrandirent en entendant le ton qu'elle avait employé. Soudainement, elle ne ressemblait plus à la Hermione qu'il connaissait, mais à une vieille femme, fatiguée et au bout du rouleau. Comme sa Grand-mère après une visite à l'hôpital.

« J'espère qu'ils me pardonneront un jour. J'ai essayé d'aller vers eux, mais ils s'enfuient systématiquement. Je voudrais seulement qu'ils m'écoutent. »

_Ça devrait m'aider, _pensa-t-elle, satisfaite de l'expression grave de Neville. _Il le leur dira dès que possible. La première étape est accomplie._

Ils avaient atteint la salle de classe et avaient à peine eu le temps de s'installer que Severus déboula, ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui dans un effet dramatique.

De derrière son bureau, il se renfrogna.

« Préparez cette potion et mettez-la en bouteille », gronda-t-il, en indiquant le tableau de sa baguette. Immédiatement, une écriture blanche apparut sur l'ardoise noire.

« Pour la semaine prochaine, j'attends de vous un essai de trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de cette potion et les principales difficultés pour la conserver. Commencez. »

Habitués à cette routine, ils commencèrent par faire l'inventaire des ingrédients et des instruments en silence.

Severus s'assit à son bureau, en lisant quelques devoirs. Ses longs doigts fins jouaient avec la carafe d'eau qui était sur son bureau, comme d'habitude.

Hermione serra tant son couteau quand elle le regarda, que ses articulations blanchirent sous la pression.

Cette carafe était le point central, le pivot de leur plan. Severus la gardait toujours sur son bureau, à côté d'un verre dont il se servait pour boire.

Il lui avait dit la veille, quand ils s'étaient rendus dans la classe et avaient inspecté la future scène du crime, qu'il avait placé des sortilèges puissants sur la carafe et le verre pour éviter que ne se réalise ce que justement, ils planifiaient.

Mais personne d'autre n'était au courant de ces charmes, et si quelqu'un posait la question concernant les mesures de sécurité du Maître des Potions, il pourrait toujours prétendre que ces mois sans menace ni espionnage, l'avaient rendu négligeant.

Ils avaient retiré les sortilèges la veille, et empoisonné l'eau avec des baies écrasées de ciguë.

Elle sentait qu'elle allait hurler si elle devait attendre plus longtemps, elle continuait cependant de couper, nettoyer, et seuls un léger tremblement de ses mains, ainsi qu'une certaine rigidité de son dos n'était visible que pour un observateur dissimulé dans la classe qui l'aurait observée et jaugée.

Les traîtres dans leurs rangs, pourraient dire aux Mangemorts dans leur prochain rapport, que elle, Hermione Granger, savait manifestement qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Ensuite, après encore dix minutes d'attente silencieuse, Severus pris le verre dans ses mains et Hermione cessa de faire semblant de travailler.

Exactement comme ils l'avaient planifié la veille.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but deux grandes gorgées.

Puis il se leva, quittant l'espace confiné de son bureau. Son interprétation serait beaucoup plus impressionnante de la sorte.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, leurs yeux se croisèrent, le brun chocolat contre le noir de velours, et un discret sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

Elle regarda ailleurs. Elle entendit le bruit du verre qui avait brusquement glissé des doigts faibles de Severus.

« Le cours est annulé », grinça-t-il, sa voix n'était plus qu'une horrible parodie de son habituel ton doucereux, si bien que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, le regardant avec surprise et horreur.

« Dehors, j'ai dit », hurla-t-il, en attrapant sa gorge de ses mains tremblantes. « Dehors, tout le monde ! »

Puis, dans un tourbillon de robes, il s'effondra.

C'était le signal. A cet instant précis, toute inquiétude ou intérêt, tout sentiment humain s'effaça de son visage. Un masque de pure cruauté et de dégoût lui fit place tandis qu'elle ricanait en regardant le Maître des Potions se tordre de douleur.

Un observateur qui ne se douterait de rien, s'étonnerait probablement de cette expression étrange, mais croirait probablement que Severus avait été particulièrement méchant pendant la dernière retenue puis oublierait bien vite.

Les traîtres, par contre, prendrait ça comme un signe et jugeraient qu'elle était la cause de la souffrance de Severus.

Et de la douleur, il en éprouvait manifestement.

Les mains de Severus se crispaient, griffaient le sol de pierre pour arrêter le tremblement qui envahissait désormais tout son corps.

« Trahison », grogna-t-il, l'agonie dans la voix. « Ils essayent de m'abattre… Voldemort, espèce de salaud ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione croisèrent ceux de Draco qui était mort d'angoisse. Il la regarda avec consternation quand il vit l'expression sur son visage.

« Hermione, fais quelque chose ! Tu es Préfète en chef », murmura Neville, sa voix rauque exprimait la peur et la confusion.

Dans la sécurité de son esprit, Hermione acquiesça. Ça avait été suffisamment long pour laisser les observateurs inconnus en tirer les bonnes conclusions.

Abandonnant son masque glacial, elle entra en action.

« Du calme, tout le monde », claqua-t-elle, sentant son autorité de préfète en chef lui revenir.

« Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Malfoy, aide-moi. Neville, informe le Professeur Dumbledore immédiatement. Les autres : dehors, et plus vite que ça ! »

Ahuris par la vue de leur Professeur, habituellement droit comme un piquet, et maintenant gisant au sol à demi conscient, ils se mirent à courir.

« Mobili corpus », murmura Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur Severus.

Lentement, son corps s'éleva et les suivit tandis qu'ils piquaient un sprint vers l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement, Hermione ? », demanda Draco en essayant de se maintenir à la hauteur de la jeune femme. « Quel est le problème avec lui ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu pris comme ça ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Draco », répondit-elle brièvement, en gardant un œil sur Severus. « Contente toi d'avoir l'air inquiet. Et autant que tu saches, je le déteste. »

Draco ne comprit pas un mot, mais il avait appris qu'Hermione avait toujours une bonne raison pour faire de telles requêtes. Il hocha la tête et poursuivit à ses côtés.

Ils atteignirent l'infirmerie en un temps record. D'un geste brutal, Hermione poussa la porte d'entrée et se rua à l'intérieur.

Prudemment, elle déposa Severus sur un lit tout en appelant Madame Pomfresch.

Quand l'infirmière apparut, elle dut étouffer un cri d'effarement. Le Maître des Potions avait une mine affreuse.

Il était trempé de sueur, si bien que ses cheveux étaient mouillés et robes humides. Sa bouche et sa gorge bougeaient difficilement, mais lui ne faisait aucun bruit. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux fixes et largement ouverts. A part les petits mouvements saccadés de sa gorge et de son visage, aucun muscle ne bougeait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », chuchota Madame Pomfresch et Hermione put voir que cette dernière s'était ressaisie et avait repris une attitude professionnelle.

Hermione commença à expliquer l'incident dans les cachots en se tordant les mains, sanglotant comme n'importe quelle fille de son âge qui aurait été témoin du malaise de son Professeur.

Au moment où elle termina son rapport, Dumbledore se rua dans la pièce elle dut répéter son récit.

Ce ne fut qu'après, quand Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresch se concertèrent en chuchotant, inquiets, qu'elle eut le temps d'observer l'état de Severus plus attentivement.

Elle savait ce qu'il imitait. Il leur avait parlé plus d'une fois en classe de la ciguë. Les brûlures insupportables des muqueuses, en particulier la bouche, précédaient les vomissements et les diarrhées. Cela ne lui arriverait pas, même si pour faire croire à un poison mortel, il serait paralysé des pieds à la tête.

La plupart des victimes d'un tel poison mouraient en moins d'une heure, leur corps et leur respiration étant totalement paralysés, alors qu'ils étaient pleinement conscients et souffraient atrocement.

C'était une mort terrible et également affreuse à regarder. Ils avaient choisi la ciguë parce que la résistance de Severus à ce poison était bonne, et aussi parce qu'elle entrait dans la logique de Voldemort.

Mais à voir le visage de Severus frappé par l'horreur, sa respiration superficielle et les efforts douloureux pour parler, elle trouva que l'imitation était trop réaliste à son goût.

Soit il était meilleur acteur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, soit il lui avait menti et ressentait actuellement une douleur immense.

Mais il n'aurait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait été tellement convainquant la nuit précédente, quand il lui avait expliqué comment il avait développé une résistance à certains poisons au fil des ans. C'était quelque chose qui venait naturellement quand on était Maître des Potions et spécialement quand on exerçait ce poste au sein des Mangemorts, avait-il dit. Il avait pris régulièrement des petites doses de poison et augmenté progressivement les quantités sans même en ressentir les effets.

« En prendre ne sera pas pire qu'une indigestion pour moi, alors que pour le reste de Poudlard, cela serait une attaque mortelle. Tous ces pauvres étudiants, sous le choc, n'auront rien de mieux à faire que de courir dans le château et colporter la nouvelle. La pipelette qu'est Madame Pomfresch finira notre travail. Trois heures après, tout le monde à Poudlard saura ce qui s'est passé, et dans deux jours, toute la communauté sorcière en sera informée. Je n'aurais qu'à patienter dans mes appartements pendant quelques jours et profiter de mes vacances improvisées. »

Elle l'avait cru. Mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Lentement, en veillant à ce que ni Dumbledore, ni Madame Pomfresch ne le remarquent, elle s'approcha du lit de Severus.

Evidemment, Dumbledore était au courant de leur plan et jouait le jeu admirablement, mais elle était nerveuse à l'idée de lui montrer ce qui s'était développé entre son Maître des Potions et elle.

Elle ne voulait montrer à personne qu'elle avait commencé à se soucier de cet étrange et brillant homme.

Elle attendit que Madame Pomfresch se retire pour aller chercher une potion, et que Dumbledore lui ait tourné le dos pour discuter avec Draco. Elle déposa alors délicatement une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Tout va bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement qui paraissait trop inquiet à son goût. « Vous semblez vraiment mal ! »

Il ouvrit un œil et lui sourit, toute la souffrance avait soudain disparu de son visage.

« Mes heures sont comptées »,répondit-il d'un air moqueur, « Ne me dérangez pas! »

Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée d'un grand poids. Puis elle l'observa reprendre sa posture pitoyable.

Elle avait baissé sa garde lorsque Madame Pomfresch les mit à la porte, elle et Draco, moins d'une minute plus tard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut accueillie par une montagne de questions.

La colère de ses compagnons de Maison semblait oubliée, tandis qu'ils s'attroupaient autour d'elle, en lui demandant de terribles détails et des diagnostics.

Elle leur répondit aussi brièvement que possible sans être grossière, puis elle repoussa la foule et chercha Harry et Ron.

Ils étaient assis sur leur canapé favori, près de la cheminée, étirant leur cou pour savoir ce qui s'était passé tout en prétendant ne pas s'y intéresser le moins du monde. Ils détournèrent la tête quand elle marcha vers eux, mais la posture de Harry semblait moins raide qu'il y a une heure.

Evidemment, Neville leur avait déjà parlé.

Elle s'arrêta face à eux, sans rien dire, sans même rencontrer leurs yeux.

Elle attendait, tout simplement. Il devaient avoir l'initiative de ce qui allait se passer.

Finalement, Harry rompit le silence. « Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Snape ? », demanda-t-il, la voix aussi froide et désintéressée que possible.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclair et rayonna de plaisir en leur racontant les 'événements tragiques'.

Pourtant, elle était demeurée debout, refusant de s'asseoir avant que la permission ne lui fût donnée.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que vous me reparliez à nouveau », dit-elle une fois qu'elle eût fini son histoire, en faisant trembler ses lèvres et ajoutant des trémolos dans la voix.

Une fois encore, le silence les enveloppa.

« Oh, assis-toi, Hermione », soupira enfin Ron. « Ne reste pas debout comme si on allait te juger ! »

Elle se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

« Quand j'étais avec mes parents il y a quelques semaines », elle se lança dans une histoire sans même en expliquer le rapport à Harry et Ron, « ils étaient complètement différents de ceux que j'ai connu. »

L'histoire était de la pure invention, évidemment, elle n'avait pas vu ses parents depuis Noël dernier, mais elle espérait que ça expliquerait à Harry et Ron ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir sans avoir besoin de recourir à un sortilège.

« Comme vous le savez, ma mère a été sérieusement blessé et mon père était en état de choc. Dès l'instant où je suis arrivée, ils ont commencé à me mettre la pression. Je ne devais pas retourner à Poudlard, m'ont-ils dit, et je devais me tenir à l'écart du danger, donc, selon eux, je devais m'éloigner de vous. » Elle leva les yeux et leur sourit en signe d'excuse.

« Je me sentais tellement mauvaise et coupable, sachant que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont été attaqués. Tu dois connaître ce sentiment, Harry. Mais en même temps, ils étaient tellement différents ! La moitié du temps, ils étaient morts d'inquiétude pour moi, et l'autre moitié du temps, ils se plaignaient, me harcelaient pour que je ne prennent pas tant de risques. »

Leurs visages avaient changé, au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle voyait maintenant dans les yeux de Harry de la compréhension ainsi qu'un sentiment de culpabilité faire surface. Peut-être se rappelait-il son comportement après la mort de Sirius, quand il les avait repoussé tout en s'agrippant à eux, sermonnant Ron pour qu'il ne se mette plus jamais en danger.

Ron était déconcerté. Il semblait croire qu'il avait très mal jugé Hermione.

Elle était tellement satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle prit une grande inspiration. Maintenant, elle devait passer à la partie la plus importante, celle qui était réelle, peut-être la plus difficile.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir traité de la sorte », continua-t-elle, sa voix était tant chargée d'émotion qu'elle menaçait de s'éteindre.

« Mais vous pensez toujours que je maîtrise tout, je ne peux pas craquer comme vous le faites de temps en temps. Pourtant, quand je suis revenue à Poudlard et que je vous ai vu, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était : et s'ils mouraient ? Et si je faisais une erreur et qu'ils en payaient le prix ? Et si je mourrais, souffriraient-ils autant que mes parents ? Je n'arrivais plus à penser calmement, j'étais juste… »

Ses paroles se finirent dans un chuchotement pour finalement s'éteindre. A sa plus grande surprise, elle sentit des larmes sincères et brûlantes lui couler sur le visage.

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Si tout ça ne suffisait pas, elle ne savait plus ce qu'il faudrait faire.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et elle se demandait si elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs, après tout.

Puis, elle sentit deux paires de bras forts l'entourer, et elle sanglota dans le T-shirt de Harry.

« Tu es l'une des nôtres, 'Mione », murmura la voix de Ron à ses oreilles.

« Ouais », ajouta Harry. « Craque quand tu veux, Hermione. Nous serons là pour recoller les différentes pièces. »

-

* * *

La semaine prochaine, c'est Noël, mais ça je ne l'apprends à personne. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier un nouveau chapitre, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. Lol

Jevous souhaite doncà toutes et à tous un Joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes!

-


	19. Le spectacle doit continuer

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama_**

**

* * *

RAR : Oulala, que de reviews. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais ça me fait très plaisir, alors continuez ! Au fait, il paraît qu'on est passé à l'année suivante, alors bonne année à toutes et à tous, j'espère que tout ce passe comme vous le voulez… **

**Ira Lea : **Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Severus va s'en remettre, elle est coriace la bête, lol. Mais bon, pour en savoir plus, il faut lire… Tu as bien raison en me disant qu'il me reste pas mal de boulot, mais pour l'instant, j'ai quand même traduit les deux tiers de l'histoire. Oui, je sais, elle n'est pas terminée, mais bon, chaque chose en son temps. Bisous.

**El diablo **: Ma plus fidèle revieweuse, je me souviens aussi du temps où personne ne connaissait la fic que je traduis, même si je ne peux pas dire que je suis une célébrité maintenant… oh, et puis si, aujourd'hui je suis une célébrité, même si je suis la seule à le savoir… Oui, bon, le champagne ne réussit pas à tout le monde ! Hermione : serpentarde ! Oui, mais au bout de sept ans, je crois que beaucoup d'élèves pourraient changer de maison, non ? Tiens, ce serait drôle, il faudrait le suggérer à J.K. Rowling ! Au fait, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. La mauvaise, c'est que tu n'es pas la 99ème à avoir reviewer, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu peux encore l'être. Un petit effort, dans 4 reviews…

**Ayuluna **: Coucou, c'est moi ! Voilà la suite. Quand Ron et Harry vont tout découvrir, ne m'en parle pas, ça promet d'être quelque peu tendu ! lol, surtout si Severus est dans les parages…

**UnDo **: Euh, je crois qu'ils se sont déjà lancés dans le cinéma. Et tu ne vas pas me croire, mais le film s'appelle Harry Potter, ou quelque chose comme ça… Bon, sérieusement, ils sont d'excellents acteurs, mais n'est-ce pas le rôle le plus important pour un espion ? Bonne lecture.

**Moggliesmad **: Ton vœu est exaucé, voilà la suite. Je fais de mon mieux. A bientôt !

**Malicia-Sirkis **: Et bien voilà un autre chapitre à lire. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Au fait, ne bave pas trop, tu risque d'abîmer ton ordi…lol !

**Noa **: Merci, merci, je dois dire que je suis particulièrement émue d'avoir reçue cette récompense… 'applaudissements' C'est une grand honneur pour moi d'être là ce soir ! Pardon, c'est pas une vrais récompense ? Je suis pas au festival de meilleurs traducteurs ? Ah bon, pardon alors, je vais me reprendre ! C'est à cause du champagne, oui, c'est ça, c'est à cause du champagne ! En tout cas, je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci de rester fidèle à la traduction, même si un original, c'est toujours mieux. Je ne sais pas quand Kayly va publier un autre chapitre, mais moi j'en ai mis un juste en dessous…

**EmmaD **: Je crois qu'Hermione non plus n'arrive pas à déterminer précisément quand il joue la comédie et quand il a vraiment mal. C'est pas touchant de la voir s'inquiéter comme ça ? Bonne lecture ou plutôt relecture…

**Aries25 **: Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Oui, moi aussi je me régale des conversations entre Hermione et Severus, et j'essaie de garder au mieux le ton utilisé. Kayly Silverstorm est très douée pour ça ! Tu veux des tête-à-tête entre Severus et la jeune Hermione, tu vas en avoir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, je ne fais que traduire…

**Cassandre8 **: Ne t'excuse pas, c'est déjà gentil d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Tu n'es pas la première à me dire que Severus a un vrai talent d'acteur, mais en même temps, ça a été son métier pendant des années : un espion se doit d'être un bon comédien, non ?

**TIT LO **: Voilà la suite. Amuse-toi bien !

**Mathilde **: Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée. Laisse un petit mot à Kayly quand tu liras la VO, ça lui fera plaisir. Bisous.

**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Le spectacle doit continuer **

« Je suis juste venue vous informer que je me rendais à un rassemblement dans une demi-heure », dit Hermione qui examinait Severus avec nervosité. Il était allongé sur un canapé, la tête reposant sur des coussins tellement épais qu'il en était presque assis. Il était enroulé dans une couverture de satin rouge sombre - grâce aux soins attentifs de Jane - supposa Hermione.

Il était toujours très pâle, son front était encore chaud, et ses yeux ressemblaient à deux trous sombres dans leurs orbites cernées de noir.

« Lucius m'a écrit, il dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est extrêmement satisfait… Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien », sa voix de velours était devenue rauque à force de cris et de grognements, mais le sourire sur son visage était chaleureux, presque moqueur, comme d'habitude.

« Vous devriez cesser de vous inquiéter autant pour les autres, Hermione, ou vous ne deviendrez jamais un espion de haute voltige. »

« Peut-être que je ne veux pas en devenir un si cela m'oblige à ne plus me soucier des autres », répondit-elle calmement, et quelque chose dans ses yeux disait à Severus qu'elle ne le croyait pas quand il lui assurait qu'il allait bien.

« Alors, que voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-il, sans vraiment penser qu'elle répondrait.

Elle le surprit.

« La fin de cette guerre avec le moins de blessés et de morts possible », rétorqua-t-elle, l'intensité de ses paroles se lisait dans ses yeux. « Devenir assez proche de Voldemort pour mettre mon plan à exécution. »

« Quel plan ? » Elle avait déjà parlé de ça avant, mais il n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de lui poser la question. « Comment comptez-vous empêcher le Grand Combat entre Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres que tout le monde s'attend à voir ? »

« En faisant croire à Voldemort que je peux lui amener Potter, seul, sans qu'il ne se retrouve avec une armée sur le dos, sans aucun risque. Dans un endroit où personne ne le remarquera s'il disparaît, à un moment où l'ancienne magie est la plus puissante. Si Voldemort me fait suffisamment confiance pour croire ça, il ne viendra qu'avec sa garde rapprochée, prêt à en finir avec Harry. Ils ne seront pas préparés à se retrouver face à l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Nous pourrons ainsi lui mettre la main dessus sans avoir à livrer bataille pendant des heures. »

« Comment expliquerez-vous que Potter s'aventure dehors la nuit au beau milieu de l'été, à Noël ou Halloween ? Et comment comptez-vous défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres en seulement une nuit ? », demanda Snape, sa voix ainsi que son visage ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire que son grand plan n'était que pure folie, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen, aucune possibilité pour faire croire à Voldemort que Harry Potter était aussi stupide. Aussi idiot qu'était le garçon, il connaissait, comme tout autre sorcier, quels pouvoirs flottaient dans l'air et sur la terre lors de telles nuits. Il savait également que Voldemort était imbattable dans l'art de maîtriser ces pouvoirs. Il serait presque invincible lors de telles nuits.

Son corps entier souffrait tant il était déçu. Il avait toujours cru que sa brillante partenaire était dotée d'une intelligence logique et rationnelle. Maintenant, elle semblait devenir totalement folle.

« Ne faites pas cette tête de marbre, Severus », le réprimanda-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. « Je sais très bien ce à quoi vous pensez : vous pensez que j'ai perdu l'esprit ou pire, que je n'ai jamais eu la tête sur les épaules. »

Bizarrement, ses paroles ne reflétaient rien de la colère ou du ressentiment auxquels il s'était attendu. Elle semblait plutôt… amusée.

« Mais êtes-vous d'accord que, mis à part ces deux problèmes, ce plan est tout à fait valable ? »

« Mis à part cela, le plan est brillant », accorda-t-il à contre cœur, d'une voix rude. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas ignorer ces deux points ! Vous allez sacrifier Potter, ou pire, sacrifier l'ensemble d l'Ordre pour une idée complètement folle ! Vous ne pourrez pas battre Voldemort en une nuit, au moment même où ses pouvoirs seront au plus haut ! C'est absolument impossible ! J'ai vu ce qu'il était capable de faire lors d'une nuit comme Halloween ! »

Encore une fois, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle écoutait les paroles emportées de Severus.

« Il existe un ancien rituel appelé 'union'. Je l'ai découvert dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque », expliqua-t-elle, ignorant l'expression perdue de l'homme qui lui faisait face. « Il donne à ses participants la capacité de connecter leurs esprits. Ils sauront toujours où se trouvent les autres personnes unies par ce rituel, de même qu'ils sauront s'ils sont dans la douleur ou en danger. Avec un peu d'entraînement, ils peuvent réussir à communiquer à travers leur lien. »

Le visage de l'homme lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du rapport entre ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler et ce dont ils parlaient précédemment, mais elle se contenta de sourire et continua.

« Il y a cependant un inconvénient. Pour fonctionner, le rituel de l'union doit être réalisé lors d'une de ces nuits où l'ancienne magie est à son apogée. C'est un risque. Le bénéfice est cependant énorme. Et n'est-ce pas un merveilleux symbole : Harry, Ron et moi, unis ainsi une fois l'école terminée ? Le symbole de l'amour Gryffondor. Ce sera irrésistible pour Harry. »

Le visage de Severus s'adoucit au moment où les mots d'Hermione prenaient sens. C'est donc à ça qu'elle avait pensé, et c'était quelque chose de crédible.

« Le parfait appât, je dois dire », accorda-t-il avec hésitation. « Et je crois bien vos amis capables de risquer leurs vies pour une bêtise pareille. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que Voldemort est quasiment invincible avec l'ancienne magie dont il a le contrôle. »

« Alors, si je vous disais… », demanda Hermione en jubilant, « … que j'ai trouvé un endroit où l'ancienne magie ne fonctionne pas ? »

Severus resta bouche bée.

« Impossible », dit-il, mais cela ressemblait plus à un hurlement d'effroi. « La magie est partout, dans la terre, dans l'air, vous ne pouvez la contrôler ou la supprimer ! C'est de la folie, Hermione ! »

« Non, pas du tout ! », rétorqua-t-elle, déterminée. « J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque, et j'ai découvert… »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la grande horloge qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Elle hésita, soupira puis secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça. Accio livres ! »

A la hâte, elle s'était déplacé vers la fenêtre et l'avait ouverte. Dans la seconde qui suivit, une pile de livres, passée par la fenêtre, lui avait atterri dans les bras. Sous l'impact, elle en tomba presque à la renverse.

« Ici », dit-elle en désignant Severus. « C'est une partie de mes recherches. Soyez assuré que j'ai tout vérifié avant d'être satisfaite. Lisez et dîtes-moi si vous en tirez les mêmes conclusions que moi. Je dois y aller. Je repasserai après le rassemblement. »

Et avant même que Severus n'ait pu répondre ou commenter la fin brutale de la conversation, elle avait gravi l'escalier en colimaçon et sans doute utilisé la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à sa chambre de Préfète en chef.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Légèrement abasourdi, Severus l'avait observée. Mais qu'avait cette femme avec les sorties dramatiques ?

Il déposa les livres sur ses genoux et grogna de douleur lorsque l'un d'eux s'enfonça dans son estomac.

Il ne lui avait pas dit – même si elle l'avait certainement remarqué, après tout, c'était Hermione – mais le poison l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre. Pour que le plan fonctionne, la dose de ciguë devait être plus que mortelle, et de telles quantités de poison étaient dangereuses, même pour lui. Cependant, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Quand Minerva lui avait rendu visite cette après-midi, elle lui avait fait part des rumeurs qui couraient dans le château. Certains parlaient déjà de doses suffisamment importantes pour 'tuer un éléphant'. Il avait toujours apprécié les personnes calculatrices, et Madame Pomfresch n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

Sans grande motivation, il commença à parcourir les différents volumes, en se concentrant sur les passages ainsi que les chapitres qu'Hermione avait marqués.

Il découvrit rapidement de quel endroit elle voulait parler, mais il prit le temps de vérifier chacun de ses soupçons le plus minutieusement possible. C'était…

Malheur et damnation, elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse !

Tintagel ?

Tintagel, de tous les endroits !

Il était difficile de trouver un endroit plus ancien et plus puissant que celui-là ! Même les moldus connaissaient ses particularités ! Seuls Stonehenge et cette prairie près de Canterbury auraient pu être pires comme choix. Par l'Enfer, à quoi avait-elle pensé ?

Dans son dos, la porte se referma en claquant. La tension monta en lui immédiatement, près à une attaque ou à accueillir des visiteurs non désirés, mais il se relaxa en distinguant la démarche raide de Jane.

« Vous avez une mine effroyable », commenta la voix sèche de cette dernière. « Est-ce que tout le monde ne vous a pas dit de vous reposer ? Vraiment, Severus, vous êtes le romantique le plus désespéré que j'ai jamais rencontré, s'empoisonner pour rendre une fille heureuse ! Qu'êtes-vous encore en train de lire ? »

Il ferma les livres et les plaça sur la table à côté du canapé, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de sa fatigue. Peut-être devait-il en effet prendre plus soin de sa santé.

_Je deviens trop vieux pour ça_, pensa-t-il. Puis il soupira et porta de nouveau son attention sur l'elfe de maison qui l'observait d'un œil critique.

« Oh, assis-toi, Jane ! Mon cou me fait déjà souffrir ! »

« A votre service. Maintenant vous savez ce que je ressens quand vous me tourner tout le temps autour », mais elle s'assit quand même et prît l'un des volumes.

« Lieux magiques en Grande-Bretagne ? », lut-elle à haute voix. « Vraiment, Severus, que faîtes-vous donc ? »

« Je vérifie quelque chose dans le travail de recherche d'Hermione », expliqua-t-il. « Et je pense qu'elle est finalement devenue folle. »

« Votre influence sans doute », dit Jane d'un air compatissant.

« Charmante, comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ? », grogna-t-il.

« Je fais de mon mieux. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle est folle ? »

« Elle m'a finalement révélé son 'grand plan', et ça tourne autour d'une histoire démente au sujet des lieux où la magie élémentaire ne fonctionne pas. Et même pire, elle croit que Tintagel est l'un de ces lieux, que c'est à cet endroit que nous allons battre Voldemort lors d'une nuit d'Halloween. »

Jane l'observait, immobile. Il avait, depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de lui donner plus d'explications qu'à un collègue. Elle était parfaitement instruite, plus que bien des sorciers, et elle haïssait qu'on la prenne pour une imbécile juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à un agrandissement de jouet Disney.

« Et alors ? », questionna-t-elle quand il fut clair qu'il avait fini de parler.

« Jane ! », cria Severus, exaspéré. « Dois-je vraiment te l'expliquer ? C'est l'un des sites les plus anciens de Grande-Bretagne. Les gens se sont mis à l'abri là-bas pendant des siècles, les créatures magiques s'y sont réfugiées. La terre de Tintagel est pleine de magie, son air vibre tant le pouvoir est grand. Toute personne qui s'y rend peut le sentir ! C'est de la folie si Hermione croit que ce lieu est la solution à tous nous problèmes. »

Il soupira, et leva sa main jusqu'à ses yeux fatigués. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment la convaincre que c'est de la folie. Elle y croit vraiment, et a placé tout son espoir de voir cette guerre se terminer dans son plan. »

« Mais elle a tout à fait raison », répliqua Jane, insensible, comme toujours, à ses débordements d'humeur.

« Quoi ? Serais-tu devenu folle toi aussi ?

« Maintenant, ça suffit, Severus ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour me parler sur ce ton. »

« Mais tu disais… »

« J'ai dit que Hermione avait raison. Quelle fille intelligente ! Pas étonnant qu'elle se batte pour la cause des elfes de maison. »

Remarquant que Severus semblait de plus en plus irrité, Jane soupira et se courba, les mains bosselées sur les genoux.

« Tous les sorciers, même vous, oubliez que les êtres magiques non humains ont une culture, une mémoire et une histoire qui leur est propre. Il y a des choses entre le ciel et la terre, Horatio, qui ne peuvent être ouvertes que par les géants, les centaures ou les elfes de maison. Nos peuples ont toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à l'endroit que vous appelez Tintagel. Nous l'expliquons différemment, mais les résultats sont identiques.

« Mais vous avez fui là-bas pendant la période sombre », protesta-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par Jane.

« Nous y avons fui **parce que** Tintagel était dépourvu de magie élémentaire. Quand les mages noirs nous ont menacés, nous nous sommes rassemblés là-bas **parce que** notre pouvoir, en ces lieux, dépassait celui des humains, qui étaient incapables de découvrir les réserves de la terre et de l'air. Le pouvoir dont vous avez parlé, le pouvoir qui règne dans la terre et le ciel, n'est pas du aux éléments. C'est notre pouvoir, resté là depuis les temps reculés où les créatures magiques utilisaient Tintagel comme cachette. Vous les sorciers, n'avez même pas remarqué la différence. Et nous avons toujours été persuadé que vous ne le trouveriez jamais.

« Mais cette fille l'a néanmoins découvert », continua-t-elle, de la fierté dans la voix. « Je me demande si nous pourrions l'élire membre honorifique des elfes de maison. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était plus de onze heures lorsqu'il entendit le signal d'Hermione. Il lui avait parlé de la connexion magique entre ses appartements et la porte de son bureau : toute personne qui y frappait ou se tenait devant, pouvait être observée à travers la tapisserie, et un son résonnait dans ses appartements pour qu'il puisse réagir promptement.

Ce signal, qui consistait en une série de coups, n'était pas l'idée de Severus, mais il était heureux qu'elle l'ait proposé. Il y avait des situations qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas partager avec une adolescente, brillante ou pas.

Elle entra quelques instants seulement après le signal.

« Il était content », lui dit-elle au lieu de le saluer. « Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Balayant sa question d'un revers de main, il se pencha en avant pour examiner son visage avec attention.

« Pas assez content pour vous laisser partir sans être bien battue », remarqua-t-il sombrement.

« Les Mangemorts s'en sont chargés », répliqua-t-elle. Elle leva la main comme pour cacher les blessures de ses lèvres et son œil, mais elle stoppa son geste presque immédiatement. « Ils se sont assurés que je ne prendrais pas la grosse tête. »

Elle sourit, mais c'était un sourire dépourvu de chaleur. « Il était content, en effet. Il m'a laissé m'asseoir à côté de son trône durant tout le rassemblement. Il m'a même tapoté la tête une ou deux fois. »

« Vous dites cela comme si c'était une expérience exaltante », prononça Severus. Il était risqué de plaisanter de la sorte avec elle à ce moment, mais son humour noir lui avait toujours permis de ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes du désespoir, et cela semblait marcher de la même manière avec elle.

Comme l'idée de la soirée pyjama, le commentaire de Severus la fit sourire. « Sans aucun doute. Je vais courir le noter dans mon journal intime dans une seconde. Laissez-moi juste aller prendre une douche. »

Il acquiesça et la regarda gravir les escaliers. Pendant un instant, l'esprit de Severus s'attarda sur le problème des Mangemorts jaloux ainsi que Lucius Malfoy, mais ses pensées retournèrent bien rapidement à Tintagel lors d'une nuit d'Halloween. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de son plan quand il entendit la jeune femme revenir.

« Jane a confirmé votre hypothèse au sujet de Tintagel », lui fit part Severus au moment où elle pénétrait dans la bibliothèque.

« Je l'espérait tellement », acquiesça simplement Hermione, se servant elle-même une tasse de thé puis se laissant choir dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

Elle semblait fatiguée et usée, comme si le contact rapproché avec Voldemort l'avait blessée, bien plus qu'une potion ne pourrait le faire. Mais l'exaspération qu'il ressentait actuellement l'emportait sur l'attention qu'il lui portait. D'abord Jane, et maintenant elle. Des Miss Je-sais-tout, toutes les deux. Il choisit d'ignorer le fait que son irritation provenait de **son incapacité à lui,** de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant.

« Ne me dites pas que vous saviez l'emploi que faisait les créatures magiques de Tintagel, parce que je ne vous croirais pas, Hermione ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'en étais quasiment sûre », continua-t-elle, en le faisant grogner de frustration.

« J'ai trouvé une note dans un de ces livres, vous êtes probablement tombé dessus. »

Comme s'il avait pu travailler presque trois heures sur tous ces volumes et étudier chacune des notes manuscrites, pensa-t-il, exaspéré.

Hermione ouvrit l'un des livres et le feuilleta en cherchant la note en question.

« Là », dit-elle quelques instants plus tard d'un air triomphant tout en désignant le haut d'une page. « Il est dit que pendant la période sombre, des quantités peu communes de créatures avaient trouvé refuge dans les cavernes de Tintagel. »

« Je me suis demandée pourquoi des créatures intelligentes comme les centaures ou les elfes de maison avaient pu fuir dans un lieu où les sorciers et sorcières n'étaient que plus puissants, surtout pendant les nuits d'ancienne magie. A la différence des humains, ils ne peuvent pas puiser dans les réserves de magie de la nature. Les lieux où l'on retrouve des pouvoirs élémentaires sont donc plus dangereux pour eux que le reste du territoire britannique. »

« J'ai comparé ces informations avec celles obtenues dans des livres traitant des créatures magiques, mais je n'ai pu emprunter qu'un nombre restreint de livres à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire est malheureusement très stricte avec cette règle. »

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'air agacée, voire même en colère contre ces règlements qui avaient entravé ses recherches, mais elle revînt rapidement à son explication.

« J'ai finalement trouvé une série de sortilèges permettant de confirmer la nature de la magie d'un lieu précis, que celle-ci provienne des sorciers, des créatures magiques ou des éléments eux-mêmes. Pendant les vacances, je me suis rendue à Tintagel et j'ai effectué une série d'expériences qui ont confirmées mes hypothèses. J'y suis retournée la veille d'Halloween et j'ai répété la procédure. Tous les tests concordent. Aucune magie élémentaire ne réside en ce lieu, pas la moindre. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait de Tintagel le centre de mon plan. »

En l'écoutant raconter comment elle avait mené à bien un projet de recherche qui aurait normalement demandé des années de travail, alors qu'elle devait en plus suivre ses cours et assumer son nouveau travail d'espion, Severus sentit un étrange sentiment de respect s'insinuer en lui.

« Vous avez merveilleusement travaillé, en avez-vous conscience ? », l'interrompit-il.

L'homme eut la surprise et le grand plaisir de voir le visage d'Hermione virer au rouge intense, ce qui la fit baisser les yeux.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux », murmura-t-elle. « Vous pensez donc que ça peut marcher ? »

« Effectivement », répondit-il, absent, en se demandant pourquoi personne n'avait jamais pensé à lancer la première offensive.

« Nous nous concentrons toujours sur notre défense », formula-t-il lentement, « et nous n'avons jamais pensé à riposter. Notre but était de réduire au maximum les risques pour le monde sorcier. Et tous ces fous romantiques qui attendent patiemment qu'un héros, que l'Elu vienne les débarrasser de Voldemort ! Mais votre idée pourrait être une alternative », continua-t-il avec une fascination grandissante. « En fait, ce serait même mieux ! »

Ils discutèrent du plan et de ses détails. Snape était tellement excité par les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, qu'il ne pensa à envoyer Hermione se coucher que lorsqu'il vit les mains de la jeune femme trembler d'épuisement.

« Vous devez être fatiguée et affamée », réalisa-t-il, déconcerté par sa propre négligence. « Laissez-moi vous apporter quelque chose à manger. »

« Non… non, merci ! », refusa-t-elle, en sortant brutalement de ses pensées et l'esprit soudain en alerte. « Je ferais mieux de partir. »

La soudaine peur dans sa voix le fit s'arrêter et il la regarda plus attentivement.

« Vous allez devoir marcher jusqu'aux cuisines pour trouver quelque chose à manger à cette heure », dit-il, tandis qu'un sombre pressentiment s'emparait de son esprit.

« Non, je n'ai pas faim », protesta-t-elle, en essayant de lui cacher les tremblements de ses mains. « Je dois vraiment y aller, Severus ! »

Elle se leva mais il lui barra le chemin.

« Vous n'allez pas bien, Hermione. »

« Mais si », le désespoir se lisait dans ses yeux. « J'ai juste besoin de me reposer ! »

La tristesse envahit le corps tout entier du Professeur. Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre en si peu de temps ?

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit au sujet des crampes, Hermione ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il devait être délicat avec elle si il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte les appartements pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

« Vous êtes au courant, pour les crampes ? », ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent des pupilles noires.

Il soupira.

« J'ai été Mangemort pendant des années », dit-il patiemment. « Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai jamais été puni par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Non, je sais que vous étiez… », elle était confuse, et Severus profita de ce moment d'incertitude pour mener l'espionne jusqu'au canapé.

« Je connais presque tout au sujet de ce sortilège et de ses effets. Voyons, Hermione, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, parce que j'en connais plus que vous et que je peux vous aider ! Pourquoi ne pas vous fiez à ma connaissance et mon expérience, même si vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

Le reproche emplit la bouche de l'homme d'un goût amer. Comment avait-il pu oublier ces crampes, les effets vicieux du sortilège préféré de Voldemort ? Se tordre à Ses pieds pendant que la douleur du Doloris se propage dans chaque parcelle de son corps, chaque muscle est déjà bien suffisant, mais en sentir les effets longtemps après être revenu chez soi, à l'abri, c'était on ne peut plus cruel.

« J'ai tout essayé contre elles », se hâta-t-elle de dire, comme si elle tentait de se justifier. « Rien n'a marché ! Aucune potion, aucun charme, même les remèdes moldus n'ont pas d'effet. »

Il imaginait facilement avec quel désespoir elle avait du tester les médicaments non magiques.

« Depuis quand ont-elles débuté ? », demanda-t-il calmement, en refusant de montrer sa colère. Cette colère qui était à l'origine du manque de confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Il ne voulait pas l'envisager.

« Environ deux mois. »

« Alors les crampes doivent être encore supportables. Douloureuses, mais vous n'avez pas encore du vous évanouir à cause d'elles ? »

« C'est exact », répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir m'évanouir. Elles sont tellement… »

Il acquiesça à ses mots, et elle se tût.

« Il y a quelque chose qui aide », lui dit-il, en remarquant que le tremblement s'était propagé du bout des doigts jusqu'à ses mains et commençaient même à secouer son corps tout entier. « Premièrement, pensez à bien vous relaxer après chaque rassemblement. Le stress majore terriblement les crampes et elles reviennent plus rapidement. Au moment où la douleur se réveille, vous devez en localiser son origine, et », il hésita un instant, en ayant conscience de ce que ça impliquait, « et provoquer une décharge dans cette partie du corps. Donnez-vous un coup de poing, utilisez vos meubles ou le mur. Ça doit faire mal, et créer une pression suffisante pour stopper la crampe. »

Il avait dit ces paroles d'une traite, pour en finir le plus vite possible, et ce ne fut qu'après qu'il rencontra les yeux de la jeune femme. Ceux-ci étaient sombres, pleins de compréhension et de peur.

« Une cruelle thérapie », murmura-t-elle.

« C'est la seule que je connaisse. »

Le silence les enveloppa un instant, puis elle hocha la tête et se leva.

« Je vais suivre votre conseil. Merci. »

Ainsi, elle ne voulait pas le laisser l'aider. Il avait beau ne pas s'y attendre, enfin pas si tôt. Le visage d'Hermione confirma ses soupçons : elle préfèrerais souffrir pendant encore plusieurs heures plutôt que de lui dévoiler ses faiblesses maintenant.

Il chercha ses yeux et les trouva, méfiants et suppliants en même temps, ils lui posaient une question qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Pouvait-il la laisser partir comme ça ? N'était-il pas d son devoir de l'arrêter, de l'aider contre sa volonté ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire, lui ordonner de rester, mais ses yeux implorants le firent fléchir.

Et il comprit. C'était un test ! Il se souvint des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, la première nuit de leur improbable partenariat. _Pas de cajolerie, pas de pitié. Pas de séance de thérapie, pas d'absurdité de ce genre. Et si je surprends quelque chose comme de la pitié dans vos yeux, je partirai et vous ne me reverrez plus._

Il soupira et une fois encore frotta ses yeux fatigués. Elle avait raison. Accepter Hermione, c'était aussi accepter de la laisser s'occuper d'elle-même comme elle l'entendait. Il s'étonna d'être devenu si faible et il en éprouva du mépris.

« Très bien », accepta-t-il finalement. « Faites comme bon vous semble. Mais je veux que vous restiez ici cette nuit. Comme toutes les nuits où vous vous serez rendue au Repaire. »

Il pensait bien qu'elle allait protester, aussi la devança-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une mesure de sécurité, Hermione. « Je ne dois pas être trop loin au cas où quelque chose n'irait pas bien. Souhaitez-vous vraiment que vos amis Gryffondors vous entendent crier de douleur ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Severus, et il fallut un bon moment à Hermione pour qu'elle donne son accord.

« Bonne nuit, alors », murmura-t-elle, puis elle se retira dans sa chambre, laissant Severus et songeant à l'étrange et silencieux compromis sur lequel ils s'étaient quittés.

-

-

* * *

BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES ET A TOUS 

J'espère que vous allez bien, que les fêtes se sont bien passées et à la semaine prochaine !


	20. Pour vous donner de la force

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silvertorm_**

**_Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama_**

_**

* * *

RAR**_

**Mathilde : Ravie que Jane t'emballe autant, mais je dois t'avouer qu'à moi aussi, elle me plaît beaucoup… Tu me demandais combien de temps je mettais à traduire un chapitre, ma réponse est : BEAUCOUP ! Je traduis par morceau, alors je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y passe exactement. Ah, oui, j'allais oublié, Severus m'a chargée de te transmettre quelque chose : il t'a retiré 20 points, je suppose que c'est sa façon de te remercier pour tes vœux de bons rétablissement !**

**Ayuluna : Hermione, c'est la meilleure ? Euh, oui ! Et tu n'as encore rien vu, tu vas te régaler dans ce chapitre alors !**

**EmmaD : Coucou toi ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, on arrive à un moment clef dans la VO, mais il ne faut pas que Kayly publie trop souvent, sinon je n'arriverais jamais à la rattraper ! Mais non, je rigole, moi aussi j'attends la suite avec impatience. En attendant, voilà ma traduction, même si tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer.**

**El diablo : Bonne nouvelle pour toi, ton but a été atteint, tu es la numéro 99. Bravo à toi et bonne lecture ! Lol**

**Ombrage : Et un chapitre de prêt, un ! Régale toi, c'est fait pour…**

**Elsyla : Merci, merci. D'ailleurs, je suis tes conseils : je continue. La preuve, voilà la suite**

**Yliryo : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et ravie que la fic te plaise. Bonne année à toi aussi.**

**Moggliesmad : Voilà la suite. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçu(e).**

**Aries25 : Pas trop de compliments, sinon je vais rougir, mais en même temps, ça fait tellement plaisir… Je crois que Kayly va être contente, je lui ramène de nouveaux lecteurs ! 'fière'**

**Lalou : Bienvenue à toi ! Encore une fan de Jane ? Mais il va falloir monter un fan club. Chute ! Pas un mot a Severus, il est quelque peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps…**

**Spinel : Ton petit bonheur du week-end ? C'est très touchant, alors je ne te prive pas, fais toi plaisir ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine (normalement)**

**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Pour vous donner de la force**

La semaine suivante se passa tellement tranquillement qu'il se remémora le passé, à l'époque où la paix régnait. Depuis cinq jours, il n'avait pas quitté ses appartements et il n'acceptait que les visites d'Albus et de Minerva.

Et Hermione, évidemment. Elle passait des heures avec lui à créer des codes pour pouvoir communiquer dans les lettres et les situations publiques, à développer un large éventail de signes dont la signification n'était évidente que pour eux. Il travaillait également sur les détails du plan de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir exactement quand le moment viendrait, aussi devait-elle se tenir prête à tout moment pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et comme promis, elle avait trouvé un moyen de protéger Draco tout en lui permettant de participer grâce à une combinaison plutôt ingénieuse du sortilège Impérium et d'un Oubliette qui n'était déclenché que par certains mots clef. Cela permettait de débarrasser complètement l'esprit du garçon de tout ce qui était potentiellement dangereux pour lui ou les autres. Il fallait encore faire quelques tests avant de l'utiliser, mais Severus espérait que cela servirait pour l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre. Bien sûr, l'idée viendrait officiellement de lui. Personne ne penserait qu'un étudiant était capable d'élaborer un sortilège de cette complexité, et Hermione ne souhaitait pas particulièrement attirer l'attention.

Hermione ne s'ouvrait toujours pas complètement à lui, mais sa méfiance et sa nervosité s'étaient effacées progressivement, et qu'elle se sentait presque à l'aise en sa présence. Pas suffisamment à l'aise pour lui faire confiance ou pour le laisser la toucher, mais elle pouvait désormais lire en sa compagnie ou faire ses recherches privées. Parfois, lorsqu'il levait les yeux, il la trouvait complètement absorbée par ses notes méticuleuses et organisées ou par un épais livre.

Alors qu'ils travaillaient dans le calme avec efficacité, Severus se demanda quand sa période de repos prendrait fin et quand la guerre les rattraperait, une fois de plus. Et comme si un dieu malveillant avait entendu ses pensées, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Cela se passa lors d'une réunion plutôt tardive, un vendredi soir.

Ils discutaient des querelles entre Serpentard et les autres maisons. Ces conflits avaient dépassé le stade des petites disputes ou insultes. C'était devenu peu à peu une véritable guerre civile au sein même de l'école. Soudain, Severus sentit quelque chose le brûler dans le bras gauche ainsi que sa cuisse. L'espace d'un instant, il crût que la Marque des Ténèbres était réapparu et que Voldemort utilisait cet ancien lien pour le torturer.

Rapidement, il chercha dans sa poche et sentit une pièce, chaude au toucher, puis froide. Chaude, puis froide.

« Je dois y aller », dit-il. Sa voix était anormalement forte, dans l'atmosphère confinée de la salle des Professeurs. « Je suis désolé, mais je viens de me rappeler une obligation urgente. »

Flitwick, qui avait été interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase, lui lança un regard étonné, sentiment apparemment partagé par l'ensemble des Professeurs présents. Seul le visage de Remus ne montra aucune surprise, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à une impolitesse de la part du Maître des Potions. Il sentit sur lui les regards inquiets d'Albus et Minerva. Il hocha alors la tête discrètement. Un léger mouvement qui répondait à leur question mais qui ne les rassurait pas le moins du monde.

Il ne prit pas la peine de soulever sa chaise en se levant, ce qui provoqua un crissement strident dont Severus ne se soucia pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois sorti de la salle des Professeur qu'il retira la pièce de sa poche secrète. C'était le gallion truqué qu'il avait ensorcelé il y a presque un mois, il en avait également donné un à Hermione.

Hermione ! Ce devait être elle. Il devait y avoir une urgence, et elle lui demandait son aide.

D'un pas précipité et ses robes tourbillonnant derrière lui telles des ailes de corbeau, il sortit du château et se rendit dans la forêt interdite. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où la trouver, il espérait juste qu'elle ait réussi à transplaner et qu'elle soit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La pièce n'avait de sort de localisation, et si elle n'était pas là…

Il ne la vit qu'au moment où il allait la dépasser. Elle était étendue contre un arbre, seules sa tête et ses épaules étaient visibles sous la cape qu'il lui avait donnée.

Elle lui fit signe et il parcourut la distance qui les séparait en courant presque.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude s'entendait dans sa voix. « Etes-vous blessée ou… »

« Pas sérieusement », l'interrompit-elle, en laissant glisser la cape d'invisibilité à terre. Il pouvait désormais voir que sa jambe droite tordue, brisée et meurtrie. « Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous appelé. Les Mangemorts… zut, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça », ses sourcils s'étaient froncés de concentration et de douleur. « Avez-vous un mouchoir ? »

« Ici », il en retira un d'une de ses poches et le lui offrit.

« Ne me le donnez pas. Transformez-le en bol… un bol en métal. »

Il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il avait promis de lui faire confiance, et c'était le moment de s'y tenir. Sans un mot, il transforma son mouchoir blanc en un bol, suffisamment petit pour tenir dans les mains.

« Est-il assez gros ? », demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça impatiemment.

Elle amena sa baguette sur l'une de ses tempes et marmonna une incantation. Quand elle la retira, une larme de substance argentée pendait au bout.

« Voldemort a prévu d'attaquer trois familles d'aurors », expliqua-t-elle précipitamment tandis qu'elle plaçait ses pensées dans le bol. « L'emplacement exact de leurs maisons et leurs noms sont dedans. Vous devez vous dépêcher ! J'ai… été retenue. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour revenir au château ? », demanda-t-il, son esprit travaillant déjà sur la mission de secours.

« Non. Si je prends mon temps, j'y arriverai. Je vous attendrai dans vos appartements. Si je ne suis pas là, je serai quelque part sur le chemin. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous ! »

« Faites attention », ordonna-t-il, puis il se pressa de retourner au château, encore plus vite qu'à l'aller.

Cela prit quelques minutes pour sortir les Professeurs de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais Severus savait se montrer convaincant quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Lorsque Albus et Minerva furent seuls, il les informa de ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Ils regardèrent le visage blême du Seigneur des Ténèbres donner les ordres aux Mangemorts, leur indiquer les coordonnées des demeures des aurors.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour réunir une équipe de secours, mais quand Albus demanda à Severus de l'accompagner, celui-ci déclina.

« J'ai d'autres obligations », expliqua-t-il, et ce fut avec un sourire chaleureux que Minerva quitta la salle des Professeurs en même temps que lui.

Il trouva Hermione dans le tunnel secret. Elle avait coupé une branche droite d'un arbre et s'appuyait désormais lourdement dessus. Ses mouvements étaient lents sans la moindre force, mais elle ne lui permit de l'aider que lorsqu'il l'eût informée des mesures qu'avait prises Albus.

Puis, elle plaça un bras autour du cou de l'homme et se débarrassa de la branche. Il dut baisser la tête pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre et resta courbé tout le long de leur fastidieux chemin tandis qu'elle boitait jusqu'aux appartements du Maître des potions. Mais il savait qu'elle refuserait s'il lui proposait de la porter et qu'elle reprendrait son bâton.

« Puis-je vous aider ? », lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation quand ils arrivèrent aux appartements. « Vous ne devriez pas essayer de gravir les escaliers avec votre jambe. Je pourrai évidemment quitter la bibliothèque, mais je m'y connais en ce qui concerne les blessures aux jambes, et vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme. »

« Charmante manière de le proposer », ronchonna-t-elle, mais ses yeux cherchèrent le visage de Severus nerveusement. Elle n'aimait pas être touchée par lui, et elle éprouvait toujours de la méfiance.

« De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'aide », admit-elle après un long moment de silence. « La jambe, j'aurais pu la soigner, mais ils ont testé un nouveau sort dessus. Ça empêche l'utilisation de la magie sur l'os. Essayez et la fracture s'empirera. Tout comme la douleur. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre et honnêtement, je ne suis pas en état de réfléchir. »

Elle avait accepté son aide, mais uniquement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Etait-ce un bon signe ou pas, se demanda-t-il un instant avant de repousser cette pensée.

« Tout d'abord, prenez donc une chaise », proposa-t-il. Elle hocha la tête en signe de consentement. Un sifflement s'échappa des mâchoires serrées de la jeune femme tandis que le Professeur l'installait sur le canapé et allongeait ses jambes dessus.

Ensuite, il prononça une série de sortilèges diagnostics.

« Ça peut prendre du temps », expliqua-t-il. « Je vais faire du thé pendant ce temps. Vous restez assise et vous vous détendez. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix », commenta-t-elle sèchement, mais sa voix avait perdu de sa rudesse, ce qui indiquait à Severus qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle était sous le choc.

Il laissa la porte de cuisine ouverte, tandis qu'il faisait bouillir l'eau.

« Bon réflexe d'avoir pensé au gallion », lui lança-t-il. « Pourquoi l'aviez-vous encore ? »

Il l'entendit se décaler nerveusement sur le sofa, ses vêtements bruissant au contact des coussins qu'il lui avait placés dans le dos pour qu'elle soit bien droite.

« Je l'avais attaché à mes lacets de chaussures. Les elfes de maison l'ont mis dans ma chambre après le sevrage, ils pensaient probablement que c'était à moi. Je l'ai gardé, et ce soir, j'y ai repensé », rétorqua-t-elle. « C'est le genre de chose que les filles font, vous savez ? Décorer leurs chaussures avec toute sorte de trucs inutiles. Il y a une autre pièce sur le lacet de ma chaussure gauche, mais celle là est normale. Ils n'ont rien remarqué. Les hommes. »

Il rit dans sa barbe de l'humour pince-sans-rire de ses dernières paroles et prépara le thé.

Quand il revint dans la bibliothèque, les joues d'Hermione avaient perdu un peu de leur pâleur et les sorts de diagnostic étaient terminés.

« Ça a l'air plutôt méchant », dit-il après avoir étudié les résultats un instant. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant manifestement les codes de couleurs des sortilèges aussi bien que lui.

« Ils ont ensorcelé tout l'os de la jambe », expliqua-t-il néanmoins, comme si dire les choses à haute voix l'aidait à réfléchir. « Nous ne pouvons pas la guérir de cette manière, et développer un contre sort prendrait trop de temps. »

« Pouvons-nous l'enlever ? », demanda-t-elle. Severus releva la tête rapidement pour rencontrer les yeux de la jeune femme. Ils étaient pleins de douleur et de fatigue.

« Ça peut marcher », répondit-il lentement. « Supprimer l'os et utiliser la potion pousse-os pour le remplacer. Cela impliquerait une nuit très douloureuse. »

Elle le scruta sans parvenir à déterminer si il plaisantait ou s'il se souciait vraiment d'elle.

« Je devrai survivre », dit-elle finalement. « Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Il lui fit un large sourire. « J'en suis presque sûr. Mais vous devriez dormir ici, dans la bibliothèque. Juste au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

Il vit son hésitation à sa façon de caresser le canapé et de froncer les sourcils. Puis elle acquiesça, d'un bref mouvement de tête, mais Severus sut que les réactions de la jeune femme étaient de bon augure. Ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement.

« Sandwich ? », demanda-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait fait disparaître les os avant d'entamer leur repas tardif. Cela lui procurait un étrange sentiment de voir sa jambe toute flasque, mais la douleur s'était évanouit avec la disparition de l'os. Elle prendrait la potion pousse-os plus tard, une fois qu'elle serait 'suffisamment détendue', comme son infirmier en robes noires le lui avait suggéré.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas se détendre alors que l'Ordre était toujours dehors, à tenter d'éviter le massacre de trois familles d'auror. Tous avaient des femmes et des enfants.

« Pendant que nous attendons, vous pourriez m'éclairer sur quelque chose », souffla-t-il, en partie pour la détourner de ses idées noires.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », demanda-t-elle prudemment. Comme ça avait été souvent le cas au cours des dernières semaines, le visage d'Hermione devint froid et distant. Méfiant. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il la questionne sur des sujets personnels. Une fois, alors qu'il l'avait interrogé sur les raisons qui l'avaient conduites à espionner, elle avait tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

« Où avez-vous appris l'occlumencie ? », demanda-t-il, sans trahir à quel point il était profondément intéressé par la réponse. « Qui vous a enseigné ? »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse de répondre, à ce qu'elle lui lance un de ses regards de Reine des Glaces, mais à sa grande surprise, elle se contenta de sourire.

« En fait, c'est vous », répondit-elle, mais elle continua rapidement en voyant le désarroi de l'homme, « ou plutôt un souvenir de vous. »

Pendant un moment, Severus la fixa, simplement. Puis il comprit et un sourire ironique s'inscrivit sur son visage.

« Les cours d'occlumencie de ce garnement de Potter », murmura-t-il. Il la vit acquiescer. « Où avez-vous trouvé une pensine ? »

« J'en ai fabriquée une », répondit-elle simplement. Créer des pensines était difficiles, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais quelque part, Severus n'était pas étonné. Il n'était désormais plus surpris par ses prouesses.

« Alors, vous l'avez convaincu de partager ses souvenirs avec vous », murmura-t-il. Cela signifiait-il qu'elle savait…

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Excepté les souvenirs qu'il a lui-même vu dans votre pensine. Il avait trop honte de lui-même pour les partager avec quiconque. Je lui ai dit que j'étais moi-même intéressée par les leçons, mais que je n'osais pas vous demander. Il n'en était pas étonné, et lorsque j'ai été témoin de votre… charmante façon d'enseigner, j'étais contente de ne pas vous l'avoir demandé. »

« De toute façon, vous n'auriez pas demandé. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'un Professeur le sache », elle sourit pour montrer son accord à cette supposition.

« Mais si peu de leçons n'aurait pas suffit pour une telle maîtrise de l'occlumencie », dit-il, insatisfait de son explication. « Votre compréhension de la chose va au-delà de ce que j'ai expliqué à Potter. »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Et bien merci, Severus ! Un compliment ! Et cette fois, vous n'êtes même pas en colère contre moi ! »

Il grogna quelque peu en entendant ses paroles, mais il était trop curieux pour la laisser filer. « Qui vous a enseigné ? »

« Après m'être entraînée avec vos souvenirs et un livre que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque, j'ai commencé à sortir de Poudlard chaque nuit. Je me déguisais et retrouvais un homme dans l'allée des Embrumes qui m'en a appris un peu plus. Après ça, j'ai utilisé Dumbledore. »

« Utilisé Dumbledore ? », répéta-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement, visiblement embarrassée de révéler cette part de l'histoire.

« Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore utilise tout le temps la légilimencie : c'est ce qui lui permet de faire croire qu'il sait tout, après tout. Alors, j'ai commencé à me comporter de façon étrange en sa présence et je l'ai ensuite regardé droit dans les yeux. Ses réactions m'indiquaient habituellement si je parvenais à lui transmettre de fausses images. Et après ça… »

Severus prit sa tasse de thé et but une grande gorgée pour masquer un léger vertige. Si Albus savait qu'il avait servi de simulacre de formation à un étudiant ! Il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater de rire et il se demandait si il aurait le courage de le dire au Directeur. Probablement pas.

« Après ça ? »

« J'ai utilisé un épouvantard », dit-elle inexpressive. « Je me suis souvenue de Harry et des Détraqueurs en troisième année. Il n'a pas été difficile de me convaincre que, Voldemort tentant de pénétrer mon esprit, était ma plus grande peur. Ainsi, je me suis procuré un épouvantard, je l'ai caché et l'ai utilisé pour m'entraîner. Cela m'a pris trois mois pour atteindre ce niveau. »

_Trois mois en enfer, probablement_, pensa-t-il, en observant sans visage inexpressif.

Même si les épouvantards n'avaient pas le même effet dévastateur que leur homologue, ils apparaissaient à leur victime de manière aussi douloureuse et terrifiante que l'original. Il imaginait être confronté à Voldemort encore et encore pendant trois mois. Il en frissonna.

Et une fois encore, une question lui brûla les lèvres :_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela, Hermione ?_ Mais il se contrôla. Elle ne voudrait pas en parler, son regard menaçant en disait assez long.

« Inventif », lâcha-t-il en réprimant son envie de la questionner plus.

« Pas vraiment », nia-t-elle. « Harry s'est entraîner au Patronus de cette manière, lors de sa troisième année avec le Professeur Lupin. Je leur ai piqué l'idée. Y a-t-il encore du thé ? »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et grogna tandis que les petits muscles de son dos protestaient de douleur.

Severus se leva et alla se placer derrière elle. Son odeur fraîche et masculine l'enveloppa paisiblement. « Vous êtes terriblement tendue », lui dit-il en tentant de masser ses épaules d'une main. « Ici, laissez-moi… »

Doucement, ils plaça ses longues et fines mains sur ses épaules et les massa pour supprimer la douleur. Au moment où Hermione sentit le contact de Severus sur sa peau, la chaleur de ses mains, elle se crispa. C'était comme si toute son humanité avait quitté son corps et laissé une pierre froide et insensible à la place.

_Trop rapide_, pensa-t-il, en colère après lui-même. _Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle te fasse confiance aussi facilement. La dernière fois que tu l'as touchée, tu l'as fait pour pénétrer son esprit._ Et pourtant, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant personne, il sentit une pointe de douleur, comme si la faible flamme s'était éteinte.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. J'ai agi de manière inconsidérée », dit-il en essayant de cacher sa déception. « J'aurais dû savoir… »

« Non, non, Severus », répondit-elle précipitamment, ses yeux s'agrandissant en voyant l'air consterné de l'homme. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous expliquer », dit-il, aucune émotion ne filtrant dans ses mots. « Même si je peux vous assurer que mes massages sont excellents. »

« Ce n'est pas la question », protesta-t-elle doucement.

_Non, bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas, _pensa-t-il, _le problème, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance._

Comme si elle avait entendu ses mots, ses yeux s'assombrirent de culpabilité. Elle hésita, mais elle allongea finalement le bras et lui toucha la main qui était restée sur le dossier du canapé.

« Cela fait juste trop longtemps que personne ne m'a touchée sans… vouloir quelque chose d'autre », essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, le manque d'assurance se lisait clairement sur son visage. « Je n'y suis pas habituée. Je suis complètement renfermée, repliée sur moi-même et en permanence sur le qui-vive. La plupart du temps, je n'ai plus l'impression que ce corps m'appartient ! »

Elle prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration, serra la main de l'homme fermement avant de continuer. « En ce moment, chaque contact est un véritable poison pour moi. »

Et en un éclair, il se souvint. Comment le contact de la chair chaude l'avait fait frissonner, se replier, il y a des années. Comment il avait souhaité que son corps devienne froid sans vie et sans aucun besoin, enveloppé dans des couches et des couches de tissus noirs, pour le protéger et le cacher de la vue des autres. Il avait transformé son corps en une arme faite d'acier et de foudre, incassable et intouchable.

Il n'était pas fait pour les contacts humains. Trouver refuge dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre était fait pour les faibles, pour les êtres purs qui n'avaient connu ni douleur, ni humiliation outre mesure.

Il se souvint également du désir ardent pour tout ce qui était humain, le besoin désespéré de se griffer au beau milieu de la nuit, le plongeant dans l'horreur. Le besoin de déambuler à travers les couloirs déserts et sombres de Poudlard.

« Une faiblesse que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre », chuchota-t-il, encore à moitié plongé dans ses souvenirs. Pendant un instant, ils semblaient ne plus faire qu'un dans la douleur. La fille et l'homme. « Pour que vous pussiez croire que vous ne le méritez pas. »

Elle le fixa, et dans ses yeux, il trouva le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Ses yeux brillaient de douleur. Ils reflétaient la peur et le besoin de contact humain.

Il dut baisser les yeux le premier, incapable de supporter l'intensité du regard plus longtemps.

« Je vais nous faire plus de thé », parvint-il à articuler d'une voix rauque. Puis il s'enfuit de la pièce.

-

Debout devant le feu de la cuisine, la bouilloire déjà dans la main, il réalisa que son cœur battait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine et que sa respiration s'était accélérée et était devenus superficielle.

Par l'enfer. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Comment cette gamine, qui avait la moitié de son âge, pouvait-elle le toucher si profondément, alors qu'il s'était cru intouchable pendant des années ? Il était adulte, pour l'amour de dieu, un espion professionnel ! Il n'avait besoin de personne, pas même d'Albus ou de Minerva. Il avait survécu pendant toutes ces années, sans jamais chercher conseil ou réconfort auprès de quiconque ! Elle n'était rien pour lui !

_Pourquoi te sens-tu si proche d'elle ? Pourquoi te reconnais-tu lorsque tu la regardes dans les yeux ?_

Tout en marmonnant quelques jurons dans sa barbe, Severus prépara le thé.

Il savait que ce long rituel l'aidait à se calmer et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour contrôler à nouveau sa respiration ainsi que ses mains. Aucun muscle sur son visage ne trahissait son trouble intérieur lorsqu'il retourna à la bibliothèque.

Hermione observait l'obscurité profonde de la nuit au dehors lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, la théière à la main. Il remplit sa tasse et la lui tendit. Tous deux firent attention à ce leurs doigts ne se touchent pas.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire repousser vos os », lâcha-t-il finalement, brisant par la même le silence.

Elle hocha la tête sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il alla chercher le flacon et lui servit un verre de liquide nauséabond. Elle l'avala sans même un battement de paupières, mais les muscles de ses jambes se crispèrent visiblement.

« Merci », dit-elle en prenant une autre gorgée de thé pour faire passer le goût immonde de la potion. « N'avez-vous jamais envisagé d'améliorer cet abominable goût ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais vu l'utilité. Même dans cette école de fous, la potion pousse-os n'est pas utilisée bien souvent. Mais si vous prévoyez de vous en nourrir régulièrement, je vais m'empresser de la parfumer. Préférez-vous la menthe poivrée ou la pêche ? »

Il fut heureux de voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Fraise », répondit-elle. « J'adore les fraises », et soudain l'atmosphère de la pièce redevint chaude et agréable.

* * *

-

Voilà, ça vous a plu? Parce que moi, je me suis régalée à traduire ce chapitre!


	21. Combat

Quand la Lionne se bat

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama_**

**

* * *

RAR **

**Ira Lea : Voilà la suite, ça a été dur cette semaine, mais bon, le voilà ce nouveau chapitre.**

**UnDo : Un autre tête-à-tête Severus - Hermione, ça promet, comme tu dis…**

**Moggliesmad : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Sabrina : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Cassandre8 : Eh oui, Severus n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il sait aussi être objectif de temps en temps.**

**Aries25 : Merci encore pour tes compliments. Au fait, ne fait pas peur à mes lecteurs (tu leur as fait tes yeux terrifiants !), oh et puis après tout, fais comme tu veux, si ils s'en vont, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment accros ! Bisous.**

**Yliryo : Oui, la relation entre nos deux protagonistes se fait tout en douceur… Ils avancent petit à petit, surtout dans ce chapitre je trouve. Bonne lecture.**

**Malfoyhermy : Ma réponse à ta question sera courte : c'est prévu. Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser à l'auteur. Lol. Bisous.**

**Lalou : La voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**

**Bohemio : Oui, tu as tout à fait raison, Severus ne voit plus Hermione comme une étudiante. Je dirais qu'il la voit de plus en plus comme son alter égo.**

**Sevina : Ravie de t'accueillir. En plus, j'ai été gâtée : deux reviews ! Tu es une des rares à me dire que tu préfères attendre la version traduite plutôt que de lire la VO, même si apparemment tu te débrouilles plutôt bien en anglais (certainement mieux que moi !). J'en suis d'autant plus flattée ! J'espère donc ne pas te décevoir…**

**Spinel : Voilà la suite. **

**Saizo: Houlala, que de compliments! Merci beaucoup... Enfin ce soir, tu vas pouvoir dormir: un petit chapitre juste ce qu'il faut pour te mettre l'eau à la bouche, mais pas assez pour te faire passer une nuit blanche! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira... Au fait, pas la peine de me harceler pour avoir la suite, en général, j'essaie de publier tous les week-end...lol**

**El Diablo: Severus en preux chavalier... belle image! Il continue sur sa lancée dans ce chapitre, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imagine mon chevalier servant! Mais je pense que je m'en satisferait quand même... pas toi?**

**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Combat **

Quand le hibou arriva enfin, elle somnolait sur le canapé, engourdie par la peine et la fatigue. Mais les crissements des griffes de l'animal sur la vitre la firent s'éveiller et se rasseoir brutalement. Elle gémit lorsque la douleur lui traversa le corps, telle une décharge électrique.

Severus s'était déjà levé pour ouvrir la fenêtre, mais lorsqu'il entendit le cri étouffé d'Hermione sous la douleur, il se retourna vers elle et lui lança un bref coup d'œil.

« Je vais bien », murmura-t-elle, mais ses yeux fiévreux et la pâleur de sa peau signifiaient le contraire. « Laissez-le entrer, je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il vit sa frêle ossature se crisper, la peur de ce qu'elle allait bientôt découvrir, le besoin d'être sûre se lisaient dans son regard. Il voulut lui dire que, peu importe ce qui était advenu de ces familles, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avait fait ce qui était possible, et se tourmenter n'était pas la solution. Mais ensuite, il se souvint que de telles banalités, habituellement déclamées par un Albus inquiet, ne l'avaient jamais aidé. Aussi garda-t-il le silence.

La lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau ne comportait que deux courtes phrases :

_Ils sont de retour. Je suis dans mon bureau._

Il tendit le petit morceau de parchemin à Hermione et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Au moment où les flammes devinrent vertes, la tête fantomatique d'Albus Dumbledore apparut dans le feu, recherchant immédiatement la présence d'Hermione dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes ici, ma chère », la salua-t-il, mais sa voix était dépourvue de sa jovialité habituelle. « J'espère que vous vous portez bien ? »

« Tout à fait bien, merci, Monsieur le Directeur », répondit-elle calmement. « Qu'en est-il du rapport de l'équipe de secours ? »

Severus la connaissait désormais suffisamment pour percevoir la tension dans sa mince silhouette, l'angoisse qui bouillait sous la surface. Mais pour Albus, le visage de celle-ci ne montrait rien d'autre que le calme et la sérénité. Le vieil homme avait toujours trop compté sur ses capacités de légilimens, et elle était probablement en train de lui projeter dans la tête des images de quiétude.

_Mentez-lui, s'il vous plaît ! Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir la vérité maintenant_, pensa Severus avec ferveur, mais apparemment, la sensibilité légendaire du Directeur ne s'appliquait pas aux espionnes.

« Deux familles ont pu être prévenues et évacuées avant l'attaque. Malheureusement, ils sont arrivés trop tard pour sauver la famille Hollins. Quand ils sont arrivés à leur maison, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait déjà dans le ciel. Ils ont été torturés et brûlés vivants », lui dit-il d'un air fatigué. « Les enfants étaient déjà morts lorsque nous les avons trouvés, les parents n'ont survécu qu'une heure. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir vous donner de meilleures nouvelles, ma chère… »

« Non, ça va, monsieur le Directeur », répondit-elle avec légèreté. « Je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux. »

Il vit sa pâleur, il la vit enfermer son esprit dans une petite boule protectrice. Mais Albus ne pouvait voir ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en entendant de telles nouvelles. Elle parvenait tout à fait à le berner. Et en plus, il remarqua avec admiration qu'elle était parvenue à faire un petit sourire.

_Non ! Ça suffit, Albus !_, pensa-t-il, furieux en observant le quasi-soulagement du Directeur. _Vous mentez à ce gamin de Potter tout le temps, pourquoi ne pas étendre votre protection à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin ?_ Seule la grande maîtrise de ses émotions lui permit de ne pas hurler de colère.

Au lieu de cela, il conversa avec Albus, permettant ainsi à Hermione de se retirer. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au Directeur et coupé la connexion de la cheminée, il se retourna et la trouva blottie dans les oreillers, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton.

« Je pense que je vais aller dormir, maintenant », dit-elle, sa voix était aussi glaciale que le jour où ils avaient discuté pour la première fois dans le bureau du Directeur.

Il essaya de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait briser sa coquille de glace, à quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, mais les yeux de la jeune femme lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de le faire. Il se contenta donc de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de l'informer qu'il laisserait sa porte ouverte. Elle n'aurait ainsi qu'à l'appeler. Puis il se retira par les escaliers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils se rencontrèrent au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Hermione s'était réveillée à l'aube à cause de la douleur de sa jambe. Elle n'avait cessé de penser aux gens qui étaient morts parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez vite. Les enfants.

Elle avait été témoin de bien assez de cruauté lors des rassemblements au repaire pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer avant de mourir. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose chez les enfants – peut-être leur innocence, peut-être leur peur profonde et non dissimulée – qui excitait invariablement les Mangemorts. Ils étaient invariablement meilleurs, ou selon le point de vue, pires avec les petits.

Avant, son troisième œil lui faisait parvenir des images sous forme de flash. Des membres arrachés, des corps tordus et mutilés, des blessures béantes et des visages se lesquels se lisaient la terreur et la douleur.

Elle avait échoué…

Et peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne parvenait jamais à protéger ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle n'était pas assez vive d'esprit, trop lente et impuissante face à une organisation aussi brillante et impitoyable. Elle avait toujours un train de retard, malgré le fait qu'elle en fasse partie depuis des mois.

Ils étaient si nombreux, de nouveaux membres se joignaient chaque semaine, et elle était seule. Même Severus, aussi brillant soit-il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Elle se souvenait comment elle avait gémit sous le corps de Lucius pour faire croire au désir, comment elle s'était tordue sous les sortilèges et maléfices d'innombrables baguettes, pendant que dans son esprit, elle voyait de sombres silhouettes se rapprocher en silence des maisons endormies, organiser une attaque qu'elle ne pouvait prévenir.

Si Hermione avait été de celles qui pleuraient après tout ce qu'elle avait vu et enduré, elle aurait pleuré maintenant, dans l'obscurité de la bibliothèque. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pleurer.

A la place, elle fixa la nuit pendant des heures, ses yeux secs brûlaient comme un feu que rien ne pourrait éteindre.

A l'approche de l'aube, elle s'aperçut que la douleur à la jambe s'apaisait quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main tout en prononçant une courte incantation, elle vit, grâce à la lumière qui émanait de sa paume, que sa jambe semblait désormais en bon état : toujours meurtrie et arborant un éventail de couleurs impressionnant, mais l'os était totalement remis.

Elle soupira de soulagement, bascula les jambes à terre et, ignorant la douleur qui déferlait en elle à chaque pas, monta les escaliers jusque dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'une douche.

Severus, quant à lui, avait relativement bien dormi compte tenu du fait que, pour la première fois en vingt ans, il avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte, sans protection ni sort de silence. Il refusait de penser à la signification d'un sommeil aussi paisible, mais il ne pût réprimer un sourire ironique lorsque son estomac gronda pour réclamer un petit déjeuner.

_Tu deviens vraiment faible, Severus !_

Toutefois, son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il trouva le canapé dans lequel Hermione devait dormir, vide. Il monta à l'étage à grands pas puis colla son oreille contre l'épaisse porte en bois de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il se détendit franchement lorsque le murmure de l'eau dans la douche lui parvint.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de prendre une douche la veille et il comprenait parfaitement que le fait de se laver en revenant du repaire était devenu une sorte de rituel pour elle, une façon de se débarrasser de toute la crasse, la douleur et la cruauté. Se doucher ne signifiait pas uniquement se laver, ça signifiait…

_Tu deviens psychologue, maintenant._

« Petit déjeuner dans une demi-heure », cria-t-il. Il crût entendre une réponse positive de la part d'Hermione.

Pendant qu'il préparait le repas, il réfléchissait à l'état d'esprit dans lequel serait l'étudiante. Comment allait-il pouvoir l'aborder aujourd'hui ? Elle serait très certainement déprimée, se reprocherait probablement tout et n'importe quoi, oubliant tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour que ces 'pauvres enfants' vivent. Elle ne verrait certainement pas que son rôle s'étendait bien au-delà de la survie d'une famille.

Il avait appris à ne plus mettre de visages sur ces innombrables corps, pour ne pas se fixer sur leur souffrance et ainsi pouvoir se concentrer sur le travail qu'il avait à accomplir. La compassion n'était pas d'une grande aide, bien au contraire, elle rendait dépressif et inefficace.

Il préférait de beaucoup cette ligne de conduite à la compréhension permanente d'Albus ou le silence triste de Remus. L'empathie ne causait que de la douleur. Mais il savait que ses étudiants auraient probablement discuté ce point.

Tout comme Hermione. Il l'observa pendant le petit-déjeuner : ses yeux rouges et fatigués, ses lèvres qui ne formaient plus qu'une fine ligne, les muscles de sa mâchoires qui se contractaient de manière saccadée. Elle parlait peu et mangeait encore moins. Visiblement, c'était sa manière de se punir. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne voulait préserver la compassion qu'elle ressentait ? Mais c'était ridicule !

Pour le bien d'Hermione, il tenta l'approche d'Albus, la réconfortant tout en lui parlant, lui offrant même du chocolat, par Merlin ! Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Bien, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais compris comment le salut pouvait reposer dans une tasse de liquide chaud !

Il avait vraiment essayé, mais elle s'était contentée de se lever à la fin du repas. La patience de Severus avait finalement était mise à bout. Et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il se glissa de nouveau dans le rôle de Snape, le venimeux Maître des Potions.

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, cessez de vous complaire dans votre pitié ! Vous êtes presque aussi insupportable que le Garçon Qui Gémit, aujourd'hui », grogna-t-il. La tête de la jeune femme se tourna brusquement, puis elle le fixa d'un air incrédule.

_Bien, au moins, j'ai son attention, maintenant, _pensa-t-il en affichant un sourire narquois. Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil puis continua d'une voix légèrement plus douce. « Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour les sauver. Il y aura toujours des morts autour de vous, ainsi que de la peine et de la souffrance. Les remords, le fait de vous en vouloir, la tristesse vous rendent faible, ça vous pompe votre énergie. Mais si vous canaliser vos émotions convenablement, elles peuvent devenir une véritable force, quelque chose qui vous donnera du pouvoir, de la force et de la détermination. »

Elle s'était de nouveau adossée à sa chaise pendant qu'il parlait. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage de l'homme. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il décela de la méfiance, de la colère et de la souffrance. Il s'y attendait, c'était une réaction normale.

Mais la compréhension et la fascination naquirent peu à peu sur le visage d'Hermione. « Alors, c'est pour ça », murmura-t-elle, ses traits se détendant petit à petit, l'air hagard s'évaporant peu à peu.

« Pardon ? »

De quoi était-elle en train de parler ?

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours en colère, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle, la satisfaction transparaissant dans sa voix. Elle adoptait ce ton lorsqu'elle répondait aux questions les plus difficiles en classe. « Vous avez utilisé votre colère pour tenir, et c'est pourquoi vous semblez en permanence furieux ! Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi une personne qui maîtrise aussi bien ses émotions pouvait hurler à ce point sur les étudiants. Mais si vous _vouliez_ être en colère… »

_Trop intelligente pour ton bien, Hermione !_ Severus était plus que tenté de lui hurler dessus pour la description qu'elle venait de faire, mais pouvait-il la blâmer lorsqu'elle appliquait les théories qu'il lui avait lui-même enseignées ? Il ne savait pas si il appréciait la réponse à la délicate question Severus Snape, mais au moins, le cœur de la jeune femme n'était pas froid.

« La colère peut être un outil puissant. Mais il n'est pas nécessaire d'être en colère », répliqua-t-il en retrouvant avec réticence son rôle de Professeur. « Dumbledore croit que l'amour est la plus puissante des émotions. En fait, il n'y a pas un jour qui se soit écoulé sans qu'il ne croie aveuglément en son formidable garçon. Vous seule pouvez savoir quelle force vous anime. Mais vous devez la tourner à votre avantage, ne pas la laisser devenir une faiblesse. Si vous êtes furieuse contre vous-même, vous ne parviendrez à rien. Si vous êtes furieuse contre ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de tous ces gens, vous pourrez déplacer des montagnes. »

Elle acquiesça lentement, comme si elle essayait de saisir les données d'un problème.

« Vous en train de me dire que je n'ai pas à cesser d'aimer », dit-elle, en essayant de formuler clairement ses pensées. « Je n'ai qu'à transformer ce sentiment passif en force active. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » Il n'y avait pas pensé et était même surpris de la conclusion, mais ça, il ne lui dirait certainement pas.

Le silence régnait lorsqu'elle acquiesça de nouveau. Il l'imaginait en train d'étudier l'information, la mettant dans un coin de son esprit pour la décortiquer, comme lui l'avait toujours fait. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Pourquoi la colère », demanda-t-elle faiblement, en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait franchi les limites mais n'ayant pu se retenir de poser la question.

Il se contenta de lever un sourcil comme à son habitude. Elle baissa alors la tête, acceptant de cette manière le silence de l'homme et s'excusant par la même.

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aborder le côté un peu plus élaboré de notre accord, aujourd'hui », dit-il finalement. Il espérait que c'était bien la chose à faire, mais il avait déjà beaucoup trop attendu à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Je parle de nos leçons, Hermione. »

« Il ne s'agit d'occlumancie, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle. La méfiance rendait sa voix froide et prudente.

Il soupira, lassé de son entêtement.

« Non, en effet », répondit-il. « Vous êtes aussi experte en occlumancie que moi. Je ne pourrais rien vous apprendre, même si je le voulais. Vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de formation sur les aspectes conventionnels des potions, enchantements ou métamorphoses. Ce que vous avez besoin d'apprendre, c'est ce que vous ne trouverez pas dans un livre. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Que voulez-vous m'enseigner ? »

_Bien, _pensa-t-il, _nous y sommes. _Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait à quel point cela était nécessaire.

« L'art de la manipulation », répondit-il. « Comment contrôler les autres sans même que les concernés ne s'en aperçoivent. Comment les rendre dépendants de vous. Comment leur soutirer des informations et comment les utiliser. Comment vous battre au maximum de vos capacités. »

« Mais je sais déjà toutes ces choses », protesta-t-elle. Il sourit d'un air narquois en la voyant outrée. C'était signe que leur relation avait bien progressé. Elle se permettait d'abandonner son masque d'indifférence en sa présence. Dumbledore n'aurait obtenu qu'un ricanement froid dans une telle discussion, mais avec Albus, elle semblait presque maussade.

« Après tout, j'ai bien fait faire à Lucius Malfoy ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous allons aborder les subtilités, Hermione », dit-il sèchement. Puis soudain : « Saviez-vous que la mère d'Avery est une sang de bourbe ? »

« Non, en effet… Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ? »

« Le sait ? Evidemment non. Avery l'a mise en sécurité dès que les Mangemorts ont fait leur apparition. Elle vit cachée depuis des décennies, maintenant. Et je suis une des rares personnes à savoir où. »

« Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Contrairement à vous, j'ai été intégré avec un statut d'égalité. Cela m'a donné accès à des informations que vous n'aurez jamais. Ils me faisaient confiance. J'étais leur ami. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous pouvez cacher à un ami, en particulier lorsque celui-ci vous prête une oreille attentive, tel que votre humble serviteur. J'ai collecté leurs secrets les plus honteux, pièce par pièce et j'en ai fait une montagne. Il y a peu de choses dont je ne suis pas au courant. Enfin, je l'étais. »

« Donc vous voulez m'enseigner ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Mangemorts ? »

« Entre autres choses », confirma-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas la part la plus importante de ce que vous avez à apprendre. Ma plus grande tâche est de vous apprendre à devenir ce que vous êtes déjà. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, s'il vous plaît », gémit-elle, « ne me parlez pas à la manière de Yoda ! »

Grâce à la liste sans fin que Minerva lui avait fait des films moldus, il put saisir de quoi elle parlait. Il lui sourit en retour, mais un instant seulement.

« Vous avez d'incroyables facultés, Hermione », dit-il calmement. « Mais vous **êtes** une espionne. Pourtant vous tentez toujours, de façon complètement tordue, de vous mêler aux étudiants de cette école. Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes une torche enflammée, là où les meilleurs ne sont que des bougies à la flamme vacillante. Vous devez l'accepter. Et vous devez cesser de rechercher leur compagnie ou leur compréhension. »

Il fit une pause pour permettre à la jeune femme de bien intégrer ses paroles. Ses yeux bruns le fixaient silencieusement. C'était cruel pour elle. Il savait combien elle avait essayé au début de sa scolarité. Depuis sa première année, elle avait essayé de s'intégrer, de se faire des amis, d'être le plus normal possible. Mais dès le début, ça n'avait pas marché comme elle l'avait voulu. Il l'avait vu échouer, encore et encore. Il l'avait observée se réfugier dans son rôle d'inoffensif rat de bibliothèque.

« Vous n'êtes pas l'une d'entre eux, Hermione », continua-t-il, lui énonçant ce qu'il s'était lui-même dit il y a des années, une litanie sans fin pour chasser la peine. « Et en dehors de ces appartements, il n'y a personne sur qui vous pouvez compter. Le monde entier est un ennemi, et vous ne pouvez permettre à personne d'avoir un ascendant sur vous. »

_Ça suffit, _lui souffla la voix de sa conscience, _ou tu vas la rendre à nouveau dépressive. Maintenant, donne-lui de l'action !_

Soudain, il l'examina sévèrement, laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps de la jeune femme de haut en bas à la manière d'un juge. Celle-ci en fut gênée.

« Ça devrait aller », dit-il, puis il se leva rapidement. « Venez avec moi, Hermione. »

Elle s'observa également, confuse, mais trouva rien à redire aux vêtements qu'elle avait choisi aujourd'hui : pantalon large en coton et sweat rouge sombre. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, par Merlin ?_, s'étonna-t-elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui répondait pas étant donné son humeur.

Elle se contenta de le suivre, en dehors des appartements, de la salle de classe, heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle. Il était un véritable maître de la manipulation. Le nuage sombre de la dépression s'était évanoui, pour être remplacé par un tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait nommer ou classer.

Ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui, Severus la conduisit à travers les cachots jusqu'à une vieille porte qui l'avait toujours intriguée, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, lors de ses errances dans l'école. Elle avait toujours été fermée et avait résisté à chacun de ses sortilèges. Lorsque Severus posa ses mains sur la poignée, les yeux de ce dernier fixèrent un petit trou dans le bois. Elle savait pourquoi.

L'excitation envahit Hermione. La dernière pièce qu'il avait ouvert de cette manière, s'était révélé être une merveilleuse bibliothèque ainsi qu'une véritable oasis de paix. Qu'allait-il lui montrer cette fois-ci ?

Mais elle fut quelque peu déçue. La porte ouverte ne permettait l'accès qu'à un escalier gigantesque et sinueux. _Génial, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, _ronchonna-t-elle dans un souffle, _des marches !_

Severus se retourna, comme s'il l'avait entendu, et lui sourit.

« J'ai trouvé cet endroit peu de temps après avoir été nommé Professeur de Potions », expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce qui ne laissait pas soupçonner qu'ils avaient apparemment gravi des centaines de marches. « Elle devait être utilisée par un club, auparavant. Mais elle convenait parfaitement. En particulier l'escalier. C'est la préparation idéale. »

Ils avaient atteint le haut de l'escalier et se retrouvèrent, une fois encore, devant une porte de bois épais. Il ricana. « Enlevez vos chaussettes, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle se mit à genoux avec obéissance à ses côtés et entreprit de délasser ses chaussures puis les plaça à côté des bottines noires et cirées du Professeur.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et y attira ensuite Hermione avec grâce.

Emerveillée, elle entra dans une grande pièce bien différente de celles que l'on trouvait habituellement à Poudlard. Si bien qu'elle dut vérifier qu'elle était toujours dans l'enceinte du château. C'était le cas. D'après la position du lac et des montagnes, ils étaient quelque part dans l'aile Est.

« C'est une salle de gym », lâcha-t-elle, surprise, en observant les miroirs sur les murs, le sol recouvert de tatamis et le petit meuble sur la porte duquel il y avait également un petite glace. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? Des duels ? »

« C'est exactement pour ça que c'est un véritable plaisir de vous enseigner, Hermione », dit-il sarcastiquement. « Vous essayer toujours de parvenir à la bonne conclusion par vous-même. »

Elle rougit en l'entendant, et il put voir sa tête frémir.

« Mais vous aviez dit qu'on ne travaillerait ni les enchantements, ni les métamorphoses », protesta-t-elle.

« En effet, nous ne le feront pas », acquiesça-t-il. « Ce qu'il y a dans les livres ne vous aiderait pas beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de connaître les règles officielles du duel, vous avez besoin de connaître les coups bas. »

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il laissa toute la tension s'échapper de son corps et lui décocha un léger sourire.

« Par exemple, vous seriez totalement sans défense si votre attaquant faisait…ça. »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, il balança son poing vers la figure de la jeune femme à pleine vitesse et le stoppa devant ses yeux ronds.

Par conte, ce à quoi il n'était pas préparé fut la manière remarquable dont elle le bloqua, utilisant la force de l'adversaire pour le faire tourner sur la gauche, ce qui laissa le côté droit de Severus à sa mercie. Il se retourna donc vers elle. Il n'y était pas du tout préparé, de même qu'il ne s'attendait pas à sentir un petit poing se poser brusquement sur sa gorge, juste sur la pomme d'Adam.

« Combat au corps à corps ? », demanda-t-elle, comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais été interrompue, comme si elle n'avait pas quasiment écrasé la trachée de son Professeur. « Mais je pensais que vous m'apprendriez quelques sorts et malédictions ! »

Elle baissa son bras et recula un peu. Pendant un instant, il resta immobile, en frottant sa gorge et en la regardant d'un air absent.

« Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner », dit-il finalement. « Où diable avez-vous appris tout cela ? »

Elle lui fit alors un large sourire.

« Ma tante. Elle était experte en arts martiaux. Elle me les enseignait lorsque j'étais plus petite, pendant les grandes vacances. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais j'ai développé quelques… réflexes »

Il grommela. « Beaucoup, oui. Ça devrait simplifier les choses. »

« Vous seriez probablement devenu fou à m'enseigner les bases à mon âge », accorda-t-elle de bon cœur. « Mais pourquoi s'embêter après tout ? »

« Parce que la surprise est la meilleure arme d'un espion », répondit-il. « Les véritables sorciers comptent presque toujours sur leur magie pour les défendre. Un bon coup de pied ou un coup donné à un moment opportun peut changer la donne lors d'un combat. De plus, vous pouvez vous rabattre sur votre technique si votre magie est épuisée, que vous ne voulez pas le révéler ou que vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser. Je ne peux compter le nombre de fois où ça m'a sauvé la vie par le passé. »

Pendant un instant, elle imagina Severus Snape, avec ses robes noires tourbillonnant autour de lui, dans un duel d'arts martiaux comme ceux qu'elle avait vu dans les films. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Mais l'image n'était pas assez puissante pour la détourner de sa voie.

Vous avez probablement raison », acquiesça-t-elle, pensive. « J'ai frappé… Draco, une fois, en troisième année et il semblait anéanti. Choqué, en fait. Pas comme s'il avait reçu un sortilège ou un enchantement. On aurait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais eu recours à la force physique. Il s'est enfui juste après », conclut-elle, le sourire sur les lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Il ne m'en a jamais parlé », dit Severus, les lèvres pincées alors qu'il imaginait l'expression paniquée de Draco. « Alors montrez moi tout ce que vous a appris votre tante ! »

Elle ne connaissait qu'un nombre limité de parades, frappes et coups de pieds, mais elle les maîtrisait plutôt bien. Et ses réflexes – comme elle l'avait prouvé juste avant – étaient excellents. Au final, la formation à laquelle cette infâme tante l'avait soumise, avait porté ses fruits. Hermione avait une base solide pour tout ce qu'il projetait de lui apprendre.

Seule son endurance n'était pas suffisante. Que ce soit à cause de ce qu'elle avait subi les nuits précédentes ou par manque d'exercice régulier, une demi-heure après le début de leur entraînement, il s'aperçut que le pouls de la jeune femme battait comme un tambour, au rythme des coups de pieds et des frappes.

Dix minutes d'entraînement plus tard, elle était visiblement épuisée, ses coups s'affaiblissaient, mais toujours aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge, mis à part un grognement occasionnel.

Mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur les muscles de ses épaules et de son ventre, ce qui permettait habituellement de déterminer quels seraient les prochains mouvements, il vit des larmes ruisseler sur le visage de son élève.

En temps normal, il aurait arrêté depuis longtemps, pour lui donner le temps de reprendre son souffle et reposer son corps, mais ce n'était pas un entraînement classique. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle s'effondrerait. Elle ne devait pas s'enfermer dans sa technique, par Merlin !

Le combat était une manière de lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, de la presser, de la faire suffoquer pour qu'elle laisse enfin ses émotions s'exprimer. Mais bien que son corps soit couvert de sueur et que chaque cellule soit au bord de l'épuisement, elle gardait le contrôle, son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la détermination et de l'épuisement.

Il augmenta le rythme. _Viens, Hermione, laisse-toi aller, _pensa-t-il tandis qu'il lui balançait un coup bas vers la hanche, qu'elle bloqua avec plus de force que nécessaire. _Libère-toi._

« Quelle est l'utilité de tout ça ? », cria-t-elle soudain. Elle lui envoya u coup de poing qui aurait paralysé le bras gauche de Severus s'il ne l'avait pas dévié sur sa droite. « Pourquoi devrais-je me détruire dans cette salle si je ne suis même pas capable de sauver la vie de ces enfants ? Quel est ce foutu truc qui cloche chez moi ? »

Il aurait pu répondre à tout ça, lui dire que non, rien ne clochait chez elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer sauver tout le monde, qu'elle avait réussi à sauver les deux autres familles, après tout.

Mais il garda le silence. Elle connaissait déjà tout. Du moins, toute la théorie, mais ça n'empêcherait pas la culpabilité, la honte et la colère de refaire surface pour lui gâcher la vie. Elle devait le faire sortir.

Il l'attira soudain, mettant ainsi sa force à l'épreuve avec de rudes coups, l'obligeant à perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore sur elle-même.

Les coups de poings et de pieds se firent moins réguliers et le rythme diminua de beaucoup. Elle frappa sauvagement, sans se soucier de savoir si les coups atteignaient leur but. Il aurait pu la frapper aisément. Au lieu de ça, il la laissa continuer, en la bloquant quand c'était nécessaire.

« Pourquoi sont-ils tous morts ? », cria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il écoutait. « Ils se sont tous éteints et je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher ! Les yeux de ces enfants, ils brillent dans mes rêves… Mon Dieu ! »

Un hurlement lui échappa et ses coups étaient maintenant distribués au hasard.

Délicatement, tendrement, ils lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint, la rapprochant ainsi de lui. Elle sanglotait, se laissant désormais aller à la faiblesse du deuil, et après quelques hésitations, Severus la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'effondra alors contre lui.

-

-

* * *

Décidément, le rythme est de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Pour la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier dans les temps car je ne serais pas chez moi, mais je ferai mon possible… 

Bisous à toutes et à tous.


	22. Amis et alliés

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_Correctrice : Emi Yoneyama_**

**_RAR : _**

**Ira Lea : Oui, apparemment, beaucoup de personnes ont reconnu Matrix, je crois que c'était voulu de la part de l'auteur. En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'avais perçu moi aussi. Severus vole au secours de la belle. C'est son job maintenant ! Et on peut dire qu'il le prend de plus en plus à cœur…**

**Cassandre8 : Toi aussi, tu as reconnu Matrix. En fait, je crois que Néo avait un frère jumeau, enfin spirituel, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Severus !**

**Reappearance : Tant mieux si ça te plait, voilà la suite. Mais ne t'abîme pas les yeux, tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite ! lol**

**Saizo : Merci beaucoup, j'adoooore quand on me dit que je suis géniale ! Alors je ne vais pas te laisser attendre trop longtemps. (Tu vois, j'ai tenu compte de ton cri du cœur !) Bonne nouvelle, le rapprochement va continuer…**

**Sabrina : Et oui, pauvre Hermione… Mais elle a un chevalier servant pour la protéger, alors elle n'a pas trop à se plaindre, non mais ! Ok, je déraille, alors bonne lecture.**

**Yliryo : Excellente traductrice, peut-être pas quand même, mais il est vrai que je me débrouille nettement mieux à l'écrit qu'à l'oral : j'ai toujours été nulle dès qu'on me demande de parler… En tout cas, merci. Tu fais bien de souligner que les personnages sont bien étudiés, c'est ce qui fait la force de cette fic (entre autre !). Bisous.**

**Moggliesmad : Voilà le chapitre suivant. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas Severus qui combat ses sentiments…**

**Angelhell : J'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent t'a plu, j'espère que celui-ci t'emballera autant.**

**Melinda Poteauxroses : Ca avance progressivement, mais ne soit pas pressée ! Sinon, tu vas faire un ulcère… L'auteur décortique les sentiments des deux protagonistes, alors ça ne sera pas expédié à la va vite…**

**Bohemio : Te voilà servi(e). Bonne lecture.**

**Lalou : Pas besoin de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses cette fois-ci ! La suite est là.**

**El diablo : Des menaces, toujours des menaces. Même pas peur ! Les flammes de l'enfer devront attendre, j'y réchappe pour cette fois… Ne change pas !**

**Spinel : Et oui, Severus est un manipulateur de première, tout en douceur et quand on s'en aperçoit, c'est trop tard. Y a pas à dire, c'est le meilleur ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Amis et alliés_**

« Double cours de Snape cet après midi, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le supporter. Le pire, c'est que j'ai fini ma boîte de Néansangs », grogna Ron en fixant son déjeuner avec un air misérable.

« Je me demande ce que nous avons fait pour mériter Snape », acquiesça Harry tristement.

_Probablement sauvé un groupe d'enfants des flammes, _songea Hermione, mais elle se contenta de grogner pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord puis reporta son attention sur l'assiette qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Depuis que Severus et elle avait commencé un entraînement physique régulier, son appétit, qu'elle avait bien cru avoir perdu après son premier moisau repaire, était de retour. Si elle continuait de la sorte, à gagner en muscles et en force, il lui faudrait agrandir ses robes d'écoles à l'aide de la métamorphose.

Elle avait été si embarrassée après avoir craqué, qu'elle n'avait pas osé croiser les yeux de Severus pendant les deux soirs qui avaient suivi. Mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était et semblait avoir oublié tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Il avait continué l'entraînement, les exercices se succédant, jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Hermione soit couvert de sueur et que ses muscles lui fassent mal.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé chaque soir depuis le dernier samedi soir, poursuivant leurs séances pendant des heures, jusque tard dans la nuit. Tandis que Hermione maudissait en silence son mentor sadique, ce dernier la bombardait de questions sur les forces et les faiblesses des Mangemort qu'elle connaissait.

« Dolohov », lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle courait dans les escaliers, en les montant puis les descendant, encore et encore, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Maudit soit-il.

« Homme gros, trop gros », haleta-t-elle. « Pas assez rapide ni assez habile. Mal à l'aise quand il y a des femmes. N'aime pas les blesser. »

« Bellatrix »

« Imprudente. Parce qu'elle est folle mais il semble également que ce soit un trait de caractère des Black. Aime faire souffrir, et ne pense pas le faire assez. Vraiment, Severus, pourquoi dois-je courir de haut en bas comme ça ? C'est ridicule… »

« Malefoy ? »

Elle avait cessé de courir puis, elle avait levé la tête et fixé Severus dans les yeux. Ils ne reflétaient rien. Ni pitié, ni colère. C'est ce qui lui donna la force de répondre.

« Son désir », murmura-t-elle, d'une voix froide et détachée. « Et moi. »

« Hermione ? Hermione, tu rêves ? »

Sa tête se releva brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était immobile, assise à la table Gryffondor et plongée dans ses souvenirs de la veille depuis cinq minutes.

« Tout va bien », répondit-elle à la hâte en voyant le visage inquiet de Ron. « Juste un souvenir. »

Harry la regarda et elle put voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Depuis leur long entretien au coin du feu, il était très protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle, l'observant, recherchant probablement des signes de tristesse et de stress. C'était gentil de sa part, vraiment, mais le fait qu'il lui prête une plus grande attention compliquait sensiblement sa tâche.

Puis soudain, elle sentit une autre paire d'yeux sur elle, sombres et brûlants d'intensité. Lentement, elle se retourna jusqu'à avoir la table des Professeurs dans son champ de vision. Il était là. Il l'observait avec ces yeux que tout le monde qualifiait de froids et inexpressifs, mais elle savait désormais déceler le souci qui se reflétait dans ses prunelles.

Severus Snape, aussi insensible qu'une pierre pour la plupart des gens, n'était pas froid en fait. Il était juste incroyablement subtile dans ce qu'il ressentait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait cessé de l'observé depuis le début de leur étrange partenariat avait débuté, recherchant des signes de douleur mais ne le mentionnant jamais. Et même si n'appréciait guère d'être étudiée de la sorte, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien.

Elle prit donc un air renfrogné. Sourire était bien évidemment hors de question, mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait l'allusion lorsqu'il réprima un grand sourire et afficha une expression tout aussi renfrognée que celle de la jeune femme, à l'instant même où leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Puis il se tourna vers Mac Gonagall et ignora de nouveau totalement la table Gryffondor.

« Sais-tu qu'en ce moment, tu ressembles énormément à Snape ? », demanda Ron. Elle prit alors un air narquois et lui sourit, si bien que Harry éclata de rire.

« Ne me fait pas peur, Hermione », gémit Ron. Hermione tendit le bras en faisant semblant de lui donner un coup de poing, mais une douleur sourde lui remémora qu'elle avait fait ce mouvement bien trop souvent ces derniers jours. Elle dut retenir un grognement et utilisa le mouvement entamé pour se lever d'un bond.

« Allons-y », les réprimanda-t-elle. « Arriver en retard au cours de potions ne va pas nous rendre les choses plus faciles. »

« Alors, Hermione », demanda Harry tandis qu'ils descendaient dans les cachots, « Sais-tu où tu vas passer Noël, cette année ? Vas-tu venir avec nous au Terrier ? »

_Par Merlin, Noël ! Des enfants joyeux autour d'un arbre, trop de nourriture, trop de cadeaux inutiles !_

« Je n'y ai pas encore pensé… je vais probablement aller voir mes parents », répondit-elle. Elle écouta ensuite leurs babillements excités durant tout leur trajet dans les cachots, tandis que des images d'horreur défilaient dans sa tête.

Molly Weasley la touchant constamment et l'embrassant, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à se laisser toucher par Snape. Partager sa chambre avec Ginny, ne jamais avoir de moment d'intimité. Etre obligée de participer aux jeux des garçons. Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus, était que sa manche se relève et laisse apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres…

Mais rien que l'idée de rester dans la vieille maison de ses parents lui donnait aussi le cafard. Elle avait été totalement vidée, ses parents avaient tout emporté avec eux dans leur fuite. De plus, il était impossible de sécuriser correctement la demeure. Rester à Poudlard était également hors de question, Ron et Harry ne comprendraient jamais pourquoi elle préférait la solitude du château au joyeux remue-ménage de leur maison.

Finalement, elle fut presque soulagée lorsque Snape pénétra en coup de vent dans la pièce, mettant ainsi fin à toutes les discussions de son regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.

Même si depuis longtemps, plus personne n'avait peur de lui, excepté Neville, le Maître des potions avait toujours été respecté au cours de ces années. Ses leçons n'étaient jamais interrompues par l'habituel murmure qui existait en Enchantement ou en Histoire de la Magie.

« Nous allons passer ce cours ainsi que le suivant à élaborer une simple potion de détection », leur dit-il, la baguette pointée vers le tableau noir où les instructions apparaissaient lentement. « Cette potion va vous aider à déterminer les ingrédients d'une potion donnée. Elle est relativement facile à faire, mais extrêmement difficile à utiliser. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

La main d'Hermione se leva par réflexe, mais Snape l'ignora, sondant la classe comme si personne n'avait réagi à la question posée. C'était un jeu de longue date entre eux, qui se terminait systématiquement par une réponse parfaite de la part d'Hermione et une sorte d'insulte de la part du Professeur. Il sembla finalement remarquer la main levée, et acquiesça d'un air faussement exaspéré.

« Miss Granger, alors, si personne d'autre dans cette classe ne possède un cerveau plus élaboré qu'un ver visqueux. Mais je vous en prie, épargnez-nous une longue citation tirée d'un de ces livres, Miss Granger. Nous savons tous que vous passez vos soirées en leur compagnie. »

Des étudiants pouffèrent et pas seulement chez les Serpentards. Même Parvati et Lavande lui lancèrent un regard amusé. Elle pouvait sentir la colère de Harry et Ron qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Elle dut réprimer un sourire. Un duel verbal avec Severus plus amusant qu'avec quiconque.

« Certainement professeur », répondit-elle en lui réservant son plus tendre sourire, tandis que le visage du Professeur se durcissait. Puis Hermione fournit une explication aussi longue que possible.

_Puisque vous me l'avez demandé, et bien vous êtes servi_, semblait dire les yeux de la jeune femme et Severus dut se détourner pour réprimer un sourire ironique.

Fatiguée par le monologue d'Hermione sur les dangers et les bénéfices des potions de détection, la classe s'affaira peu à peu à préparer la potion dans le calme le plus complet. Seul Harry continuait de lancer des regards mauvais à quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe », lui murmura-t-elle finalement. « Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la potion – elle est d'un niveau avancé ! »

« C'est ce Justin Finch-Fletchley », lui souffla-t-il. « Il n'arrête pas de me regarder. Ça me met les nerfs en boule ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dans ces conditions. »

Sachant exactement comment Harry réagissait lorsqu'il était au centre de l'attention, Hermione regarda dans la direction indiquée et soupira d'exaspération. Justin était là, il les observait du coin de l'œil, en essayant de passer inaperçu, autant dire qu'il faisait du très mauvais travail.

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. « Voir ton choix », commenta-t-il amèrement. « Même si j'ai reçu moins de lettre de menace de mort que d'habitude.

Ron avait raison, pensa Hermione pendant qu'elle regardait son ami qui s'intéressait de nouveau à sa potion. Harry était en effet très frustré et effrayé. Tout en remarquant les muscles de ses épaules tendus, elle se demanda quand il allait se mettre à hurler ou faire quelque chose de véritablement stupide. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce ne serait pas trop tôt.

Hermione passa le reste du cours à mélanger sa potion et observer Justin, même si cela passait totalement inaperçu. Seul Severus lui lança un regard interrogateur. C'est dire à quel point cet homme l'observait attentivement.

Que diable, Justin était-il en train de faire ? Prenait-il des notes ?

Il y a un an, elle aurait probablement juste secoué la tête et l'aurait ignoré. Mais son monde avait radicalement changé depuis, et ce qu'elle estimait autrefois n'être qu'une plaie, devenait désormais une possible menace. Mais… Justin ? Il n'avait jamais semblé particulièrement perspicace ou intelligent, et l'idée que ce Poufsouffle ait fait allégeance à Voldemort la faisait franchement rire.

Il ne tiendrait pas tenu une minute devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle était toujours en train de penser à l'étrange comportement de Justin lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de Potion pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Elle espérait avoir la chance de parler à Draco aujourd'hui, mais Ron et Harry ne la lâchaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau les 'meilleurs amis du monde'. Elle lui enverrait un hibou dès que possible…

« Nouvelle apparition », dit une voix traînante derrière eux, « Le trio infernal est de nouveau réuni. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent que Draco Malfoy se tenait dans le couloir, seul comme s'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps, mais avec une ribambelle de Serpentards dans son dos qui souriaient d'un air moqueur en l'enviant.

« Dire que je pensais que tu t'étais enfin débarrassé de cette sang de bourbe, Potter. Mais ton goût semble toujours aussi mauvais. »

« Couché, Malfoy », répliqua Ron avec lassitude. Ils avaient trop l'habitude des provocations de Malfoy pour s'en préoccuper, et au bout de cinq ans, il semblait avoir perdu de son venin. Même Harry ne réagissait plus à ses railleries. C'est pourquoi les garçons Gryffondors furent surpris lorsque Hermione, habituellement la voix de la raison à chaque fois que Malfoy était concerné, devint subitement rouge tout en lui hurlant dessus, baguette levée.

Elle l'avait fait reculer contre le mur en moins d'une seconde, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Les yeux de Draco étaient tellement ronds de peur et de surprise que c'en était comique.

« Je vais te montrer de quoi une sang de bourbe est capable, Malfoy », siffla-t-elle. Puis, lorsque son corps fit suffisamment écran entre le Serpentard et les Gryffondors, le visage de la jeune femme se détendit et afficha un sourire. « Développons un sortilège pour nous mettre en sécurité, pour un test. Vendredi soir dans les appartements de Snape, Draco. Vingt heures. »

« Enfin », sourit-il. « Je commençais à devenir nostalgique », puis, criant à nouveau, « Ecarte toi de moi, sale sang de bourbe ! N'ose même pas lever la main sur moi, ou je vais… »

« Tu vas quoi ? », ricana-t-elle. « Ma baguette est sur ta gorge, Malfoy. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de… »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

La voix doucereuse produit un effet des plus étranges sur les étudiants qui entouraient Hermione et Draco. Ils se raidirent, leurs visages passèrent par différentes expressions, allant de la culpabilité à l'horreur. Seuls quelques étudiants tentèrent de s'éclipser discrètement. Snape était arrivé.

Ça n'était pas prévu, mais il valait mieux que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre Professeur. Hermione échangea un bref sourire avec Draco, puis se tournèrent le Maître des Potions habillé de sombre et absolument hors de lui.

« Miss Granger », siffla-t-il, quelques étudiants se recroquevillèrent inconsciemment en entendant sa voix glaciale et venimeuse. « Veuillez relâcher Monsieur Malfoy, immédiatement ! »

Elle obéit, en ralentissant ses mouvements juste assez pour qu'ils semblent hésitants. Draco, quant à lui se recula vivement comme s'il avait peur.

« C'est la faute de Malfoy, Professeur », dit Ron nerveusement. « Il l'a provoquée ! »

« Dans un coin de son esprit, Hermione roula les yeux d'exaspération. _Comme si ça allait empêcher Snape de nous donner une retenue !_

Mettant un peu plus de distance entre Draco et elle, Hermione dépassa Severus et lui lança un bref regard inexpressif.

_Une retenue pour vendredi soir **serait **bien utile cette fois._

Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, pour une raison qui lui échappa, puis il se tourna vers Draco.

« Retenue pour tous les deux », susurra-t-il. « Vendredi soir dans mon bureau. Maintenant, dispersez-vous. Ce n'est pas un cirque. Venez avec moi, Granger. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, horrifiée, avec compassion. Elle leur adressa un léger sourire, comme si elle partait bravement au front. Elle se demandait pourquoi Severus voulait qu'elle l'accompagne. Après tout, ne devaient-ils pas se retrouver ce soir ?

Etait-ce une coïncidence s'il avait choisi vendredi soir pour la retenue ?

« En fait, ça tombe plutôt bien, Severus », dit Hermione dès qu'ils furent entrés dans son bureau et eurent refermé la porte derrière eux. « J'ai dit à Draco que nous allions le soumettre au sortilège Oubliette ce vendredi, alors nous pourrons… »

« Refaites-le », ordonna-t-il, sa voix résonnait d'une excitation qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle désemparée.

« Regardez-moi droit dans les yeux et concentrez-vous sur une pensée. Je veux savoir… peut-être que je pourrais la lire à nouveau. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'à nouveau' ? »

Ignorant totalement sa question, il lui fit un signe de la tête impatient, pour qu'elle continue. Elle soupira alors, sachant désormais qu'il était inutile de discuter avec lui lorsqu'il était dans un tel état d'esprit.

_Tentez-vous de me dire que vous êtes capable de lire dans mes pensées, _pensa-t-elle au lieu de répliquer, en le regardant et en projetant de toutes ses forces cette question au devant de ses pensées, là où elle stockait des images inoffensives destinées à satisfaire la curiosité des Légilimens qu'elle croisait.

Cette fois, la surprise de Severus fut moins perceptible que la première fois. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand les yeux de Severus cessèrent brusquement d'être les deux puits noirs sans fond qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Des lettres dorées et enflammées semblaient apparaître dans le petit espace entre les pupilles de l'homme et ses barrières mentales.

_Ça m'en a tout l'air, Hermione. Et c'est plutôt facile._

« C'est impossible », souffla-t-elle en fouillant toujours les yeux qui lui faisaient face et en cherchant la signification du message en lettres de feu. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose ! »

« Moi non plus. » Pour une fois, la voix de Severus avait perdu son intonation doucereuse et était devenue rauque d'excitation. « Mais les occlumens ont tendance à être des personnes très secrètes. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que personne n'a jamais tenté d'envoyer un message. »

« Je me demande si… », commença Hermione, mais il cessa d'utiliser sa bouche. A la place, elle lui envoya ses pensées, en ne les projetant pas dans son esprit mais directement dans celui de Severus. Elle s'aperçut alors que c'était plutôt aisé, en fait.

_C'est parfait ! Nous pourrons communiquer plus facilement sans avoir à nous soucier de qui nous entoure !_

_C'est pratique, en effet, _pensa-t-il en retour. Elle put sentir la satisfaction du Professeur l'envelopper. Ce sentiment irradiait en elle et elle s'aperçut soudain qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum, voir la texture de ses vêtements ainsi que celle de ses cheveux, qui, soit dit en passant, n'étaient pas gras ces derniers jours. S bouche était…

_Peut-être devrions-nous essayer avec une distance plus importante, _proposa-t-elle, en espérant que ses barrières mentales étaient toujours activées lors de ce type de communication, parce qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à préserver son esprit de phrases plutôt inappropriées.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Granger ?_, se reprocha-t-elle avant de se remettre à la tâche. Mais ses pensées intimes, loin d'être violentes cette fois, lui envoyèrent une décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle dut alors faire preuve d'un grand self-control pour se retourner et ne pas s'enfuir de la classe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils passèrent la soirée dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry compatissaient pour Hermione qui avait inventé une histoire plutôt horrible au sujet de la colère de Snape.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il favorise encore la fouine », dit un Ron en colère.

« Il favorise toujours les autres face à Hermione », marmonna Harry sombrement.

« Mais vous devez admettre que cette fois, c'est moi qui l'ai attaqué », ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione. « Et quelle sensation ! »

Elle sourit et la conversation se porta alors sur les récits de souvenirs joyeux des dernières années dans lesquels ils rendaient à Malfoy la monnaie de sa pièce.

Mais les pensées d'Hermione se tournaient inlassablement vers Noël. D'étranges rêves l'empêchaient de dormir et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout de voir sortir des décorations de Noël partout où elle passait.

Pendant le trajet vers la classe de potions pour leur deuxième double cours, Hermione dut retenir plusieurs commentaires mordants sur le comportement de Ron et Harry, tant elle était d'humeur grincheuse.

Snape entra telle une tornade dans la classe et désigna simplement le tableau avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle lui fit parvenir un ricanement.

_Bonjour, _pensa-t-elle, et il lui envoya un sourire. C'était un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, une sorte de chaleur, un lever de soleil dans son esprit. Elle dut détourner les yeux pour lui cacher ses sentiments. Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose pour contrer les curieux effets de leurs conversations silencieuses, et vite !

Mais leur nouvelle faculté leur permettait de converser pendant que la classe travaillait.

_Je me demandais ce que vous aviez prévu pour Noël, _lui fit-il parvenir avant de vérifier le chaudron de Neville et de laisser échapper son ricanement habituel.

_Vous dites ce mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une maladie. _

_Ce n'en ai pas une ?_

Elle lui envoya un grognement, et le vit tourner vers Malfoy pour masquer un petit rire.

La conversation fut suspendue pendant qu'il réprimandait les Serpentards pour la lenteur de leur travail, puis il rencontra de nouveau les yeux de la jeune femme.

_Noël, Hermione ?_

Elle soupira d'exaspération. _Mon dieu, pourquoi tout le monde me pose-t-il cette question , _lui envoya-t-elle, si bien qu'un énorme point d'interrogation argenté s'inscrivit dans les yeux du Professeur.

En guise de réponse, elle transmit le souvenir de l'invitation de Ron et Harry au Terrier, ainsi que quelques unes des craintes qu'elle éprouvait à ce sujet. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il trouve une solution lui évitant un choix plutôt désagréable.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, sans rencontrer ses yeux tandis qu'elle faisait mine de se concentrer sur une potion bien trop facile.

Finalement, il capta de nouveau son regard, et Hermione se noya dans ses yeux noirs. _Nous pourrions nous servir de ce temps pour nous entraîner, vous savez. _

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Pour une fois, elle le fixa franchement, sans rien dissimuler.

_Voulez-vous dire…_

Il se renfrogna, mais il y avait une pointe de nervosité dans ses pensées. _Vous ne le voudrez probablement pas, je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de sentiments gentillets…_

Elle rendit un large sourire à la sombre et intimidante silhouette qui se dressait au milieu des étudiants, telle une créature de la nuit et lui envoya une pensée aussi chaleureuse qu'une étreinte.

_Oui, Severus, je serais ravie de passer Noël avec vous !_

-

* * *

Alors, contents. Finalement vous l'avez eu à temps ce chapitre. Je tiens à dire que je suis totalement insensible aux menaces de mort, alors inutile de vous creuser la cervelle à chercher différentes tortures pour me faire publier plus vite. Ça ne marche pas ! La personne en question se reconnaîtra…lol

Hermione va donc passer Noël chez Severus… ça devrait vous plaire. Elle se dévoile peu à peu. Elle devrait finir par nous en expliquer un peu plus, non ?

Ah oui, juste un petit commentaire : le chapitre le plus lu actuellement est l'empoisonnement de Snape ! Et après, on dit que ce sont les auteurs qui sont sadiques !

Deux solutions : soit c'est la tendance générale (tout le monde ou presque a relu ce chapitre), soit il y a quelques vrai(e)s sadiques qui ont lu le chapitre une cinquantaine de fois… Mystère.

Bon évidemment, il est tard, alors je commence à dire n'importe quoi. Donc bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine… normalement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

****

**RAR :**

**Askalena : Et moi j'adore la traduire !**

**Moggliesmad : Voilà la suite et… non, je n'aime pas non plus la torture. A choisir, je crois même que je préfère la mort !**

**El diablo : Que dire, à part : continue de chercher et bonne lecture ?**

**Linoa666 : Merci. Noël, c'est pour les deux prochains chapitres. Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre !**

**Ira Lea : Enfin une qui ne me menace pas ! Mais peut-être est-ce pire… n'essais-tu pas de me soudoyer en me complimentant ? lol. Toi vas être contente. Nouveau chapitre là.**

**Lalou : Merci de ta confiance… Et au fait, je le répète : les menaces ne me font pas peur. Je suis capable de tuer d'un seul regard, demande donc aux personnes qui me connaissent ! lol**

**EmmaD : Je vais répondre dans l'ordre. Oui je compte les faire se tutoyer. Je pense effectivement que garder le 'vous' rendrait certaines situations… bizarres. Mais je vais essayer de l'amener progressivement. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé : Severus a tutoyé Hermione quand il l'a poussé à bout, même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre puisqu'il se parlait à lui-même… Suite à ta réflexion concernant ma traduction de 'infamous aunt', j'ai donc vérifié et mon dictionnaire et moi pensons que infamous se traduit par infâme, même si il peut également être traduit par 'tristement célèbre'. Si je me souviens bien de mes cours d'anglais (c'est il y a quelques temps déjà), c'est 'famous' qui est un faux ami puisqu'il signifie célèbre et non fameux… Pour la deuxième erreur dont tu m'as fait part, tu as tout à fait raison : confondre être et avoir, honte à moi, mais il est vrai que j'ai rarement le temps de me relire, surtout ces derniers temps, alors on va dire coupable, mais avec circonstances atténuantes. Lol. N'hésite pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs, ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu joues « les pénibles », c'est même plutôt constructif. Sur ce, bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**Malfoyhermy : ton vœu est exaucé, voilà la suite.**

**Bohemio : Toi aussi, tu attends Noël… Il te faudra alors patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Courage…**

**Yliryo : Ah, le surmenage, je connais, t'en fais pas. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.**

**Aries25 : Oui, je suis d'accord, leur communication mentale les rapproche beaucoup ! Mais j'ai été accro de cette fic bien avant ce chapitre, lol. D'accord aussi en ce qui concerne les chapitres de Noël, ils sont poignants, j'espère seulement que j'arriverai à les retranscrire fidèlement… Pour les fautes, mea culpa, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Promis, un jour je reprendrai mes chapitres pour les corriger. Si si, ça viendra… un jour, désolée. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 23 :_**

A huit heures moins cinq, Draco frappa à la porte du bureau de son Professeur de Potions et ne fut invité à y entrer que quelques instants plus tard.

Snape l'accueillit d'un signe de tête sec, et comme le jour où il était venu rendre visite à Hermione, le Professeur lui fit traverser les sombres et austères appartements jusqu'à la tapisserie magique.

Cette fois, il eut la chance d'observer ce qui l'entourait, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à Serpentard au sujet de leur Directeur de Maison. Certaines concernaient sa nature vampirique, d'autres disaient qu'il mangeait des étudiants au dîner.

Personne n'avait été surpris quand son passé de Mangemort avait été révélé, seul son statut d'espion les avait effrayé.

Ces faux appartements correspondaient parfaitement à sa personnalité sinistre. Mais les appartements magnifiques et riches dans lesquels ils venaient de pénétrer n'avaient pas étonné outre mesure Draco.

En dépit de leur respect, ou même pour certains de leur peur, la plupart des Serpentards savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un côté du méprisant Professeur qu'aucune autre maison ne connaissait. Il ne cajolait pas, mais chaque fois qu'un Serpentard plongeait dans un gouffre de désespoir et qu'aucun camarade ne pouvait l'aider, il se tournait vers le Professeur Snape, quelques fois de son propre gré, d'autres fois il était poussé par les autres.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qui s'était passé dans le sombre bureau, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, chaque problème était résolu et aucun étudiant ne revenait sans avoir été consolé.

« Hermione a été appelée, et je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra », lui expliqua Snape en offrant un siège à Draco dans la bibliothèque.

« Elle est au repaire, Monsieur ? », demanda Draco, en s'installant lentement dans le fauteuil.

« En effet », répondit simplement Snape, qui avait choisi d'ignorer l'inquiétude de son élève. « Mais nous n'allons pas rester oisifs en attendant son retour. Que vous a-t-elle dit à propos du sort que nous mettons au point ? »

« Pas grand-chose », dit Draco en haussant les épaules. « Nous n'avons guère eu le temps pour de longues conversations. Juste que ça va me mettre elle et moi à l'abri de toute révélation malencontreuse si j'étais questionné. »

« Ça résume bien l'ensemble, mais peut-être qu'une explication un peu plus détaillée serait néanmoins la bien venue », commença Draco. Avait-il vu son Directeur de Maison sourire ?

« Tu aimes le thé, Draco ? »

Draco n'aimait pas le thé, il préférait le café, mais ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon d'entamer la conversation. Après tout, il devait survivre à cette réunion jusqu'au retour d'Hermione. Il acquiesça alors en signe de remerciement et accepta la tasse.

Tout en sirotant sa boisson chaude, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas retrousser son nez de dégoût à la célèbre manière des Malfoy. Ça avait un goût affreux. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Snape ne sembla pas être dupe et lui sourit d'un air narquois comme lorsqu'il distribuait les retenues. Cet homme était-il donc vraiment doté d'une forme d'humour ? Si c'était le cas, il avait un humour tordu.

Marchant vers un bureau croulant sous les parchemins, les rouleaux et les livres, Snape récupéra avec précaution une feuille et la tendit à Draco.

Pendant qu'il étudiait la page recouverte de l'écriture appliquée d'Hermione, les yeux de Draco s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit la complexité du sort qu'ils allaient tester.

Snape répondit à son regard interrogateur d'un autre bref hochement de tête, identique à celui qui avait accueilli Draco.

« Ça ne sera pas facile », dit-il, « mais Hermione et moi avons testé chaque étape. Rassure-toi, ton cerveau ne subira aucun dommage. »

« Ce n'est pas la question », expliqua précipitamment Draco. « J'étais juste… surpris de la complexité du sortilège. Je n'ai jamais vu de sorts combinant autant de différents éléments auparavant. »

Snape acquiesça. « Moi non plus. »

Sa confusion se lisait probablement très clairement sur son visage, car Snape lui asséna un autre de ses irritants sourires narquois puis continua.

« Bien que cette information ne soit probablement jamais connue que de toi, Hermione et moi, c'est elle qui a inventé ce sortilège. Elle a fait des recherches approfondies, les a expérimentées en détails pour mettre au point une solution permettant de te mettre en sécurité. Je pense que ce sortilège sera également utilisé sur la plupart des membres de l'Ordre dès que j'en aurais parlé à Dumbledore. »

« Hermione est à l'origine de tout ça ? », demanda Draco, de l'émerveillement dans la voix. « Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle étais intelligente, mais ça… Pourquoi voulez-vous garder secret le fait que c'est son invention ? »

« Regarde ta réaction », répondit simplement Snape. « Et tu sais parfaitement de quoi elle est capable. Veux-tu que l'Ordre se demande soudain ce qui l'a poussée à élaborer un tel sort ? Ou pourquoi elle connaît suffisamment de magie noire pour y arriver ? »

« De la magie noire ? »

Draco devint soudain nerveux.

Snape soupira une nouvelle fois, en pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. « Laisse-moi parler, tu veux bien ? », proposa-t-il et Draco acquiesça en signe d'acceptation.

Les informations détaillées concernant le sortilège ne calmèrent en rien la nervosité de Draco. Sa première impression avait été la bonne : c'était incroyablement complexe.

Ils commenceraient tout d'abord par un étrange rituel qu'Hermione avait trouvé dans un vieux grimoire.

« Il est généralement utilisé comme sort de soin », expliqua Snape, « En gros, tu acceptes de donner à un certain nombre de personnes, un libre accès à ton esprit, leur permettant ainsi de modifier certains éléments de ton cerveau. »

« Modifier… mon cerveau ? », demanda Draco, en essayant vainement de ne pas laisser entendre la panique dans sa voix.

« Oui », confirma Snape qui lui lança un long regard pénétrant. « Le rituel a été inventé pour les premiers traitements psychologiques et magiques de l'histoire. Nous allons l'utiliser pour sélectionner certaines zones de ton cerveau et les connecter à un oubliette qui se déclenchera à un moment précis. Nous pourrions le faire sans ta participation, bien sûr, mais ce serait plus pénible pour chacun et plus dangereux. »

Bien. Draco prit une longue et tremblante respiration. Ainsi donc, ils allaient modifier son cerveau. D'une certaine façon, il aurait du s'y attendre depuis longtemps. Mais le fait que ce soit son Professeur qui le lui explique n'aidait pas à dénouer la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

« L'étape suivante consiste à boire deux potions », continua Snape, en caressant de ses doigts la formule inscrite sur le parchemin. « Je les ai fabriquées et testées moi-même. Elles sont basées sur les techniques médicinales moldues. Pour simplifier, la première va rechercher toutes les 'connaissances dangereuses' dans ton esprit : tout ce qui est en rapport avec Hermione, ce que tu sais de l'Ordre et moi, tes accords avec Dumbledore et tes véritables sentiments concernant ta famille et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La potion va trouver ces informations et les marquer. La seconde va faire la même chose avec tout ce qui concerne ton 'ancien caractère', ou ce qu'Hermione appelait ton 'côté salaud' pendant nos recherches. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent comme s'il se souvenait d'une bonne plaisanterie. Draco avait encore du mal à imaginer cet homme sombre plaisanter et se chamailler avec Hermione, ou même travailler avec elle. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en contrefichait royalement. Ses pensées se portaient plutôt sur la modification de son esprit ainsi que la marquage de ses pensées et souvenirs. Il dût lutter pour ne pas prendre sa tête à deux mains.

« Puis », continua Severus, « Nous nous attellerons à la tâche. »

Draco avala de travers. L'homme le regardait vraiment comme s'il s'amusait de tout ça.

« La… tâche ? », demanda-t-il incertain.

« Nous allons retrouver toutes tes connaissances dangereuses et les soumettre à notre Oubliette. Puisqu'il fonctionne avec un déclencheur, personne, même toi ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne sera capable d'accéder à ces régions de ton esprit. Ces zones stopperont simplement toute activité et sembleront avoir cessé d'exister. Puis, nous utiliserons la deuxième potion pour te construire une personnalité, un ensemble de caractéristiques, de convictions et d'opinions qui conviendra tout à fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous relierons également cette personnalité à un Oubliette, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il se déclenchera, cette personnalité prendra le dessus. C'est clair jusque là ? »

« Je pense que oui », acquiesça Draco. « En fait vous allez remplacer ma personnalité par un masque que personne, pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra déceler. Dans le même temps, j'oublierai tout ce qui peut nous mettre en danger Hermione, l'Ordre, vous et moi, c'est ça ? Mais comment est-ce que ça va se déclencher, et comment… », c'était la partie la plus délicate, celle qu'il appréhendait le plus. « Comment allez-vous vous me retirer mes pensées quand le danger menacera ? »

« C'est là que ça devient brillant », dit Snape d'un air satisfait, si bien que Draco eut soudain l'impression de voir un énorme chat ronronnant de plaisir en observant sa proie. « Hermione a élaboré une nouvelle utilisation de l'Oubliette. Normalement, il est appliqué directement en cas de besoin. Ça ne serait pas suffisant dans notre cas, évidemment. Hermione a donc trouvé une façon de relier ce sortilège à des mots clés, des circonstances bien particulières et un niveau de stress. »

Il fit une pause, mais Draco se contenta de le regarder, demandant ainsi des explications supplémentaires.

« Cela signifie, Draco, qu'un Serpentard peut t'accuser d'être un ami des sang de bourbe au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, ou que le Professeur Mac Gonagall peut te demander de 'tout' lui dire, il ne se passera rien. Tu peux être extrêmement nerveux et effrayé, et rien ne se passera. Tu peux te promener dans les couloirs de manoir Malfoy ou même dans le quartier général de Voldemort sans que rien ne se passe. Mais si tu te trouves dans une situation particulièrement stressante, en présence de Mangemort ou de Voldemort lui-même, et que tu es accusé d'être un sympathisant des sang de bourbe ou qu'ils te demandent de tout leur révéler, l'Oubliette se déclenchera immédiatement, en laissant une personnalité, qui convient parfaitement à la situation, prendre le contrôle. Cette personnalité perdurera jusqu'à ce qu'une des personnes de confiance, n'inverse le sortilège. Compris ? »

Lentement, la bouche sèche et l'esprit chamboulé par la confusion et la peur, Draco hocha la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse être faite. Et la voix de Snape, le langage de son corps lui indiquait que ce dernier n'y avait pas non plus pensé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lui prouve le contraire.

Que d'efforts elle avait fait pour sa sécurité, pour leur permettre de se voir de nouveau…

« Qui seront ces personnes de confiance ? », demanda-t-il enfin, en essayant de cacher ses sentiments ainsi que ses pensées à Snape.

« Hermione, logiquement », répondit Snape. « Et je vous recommanderais également le Directeur. Il y a une incantation pendant le rituel qui va attribuer ce pouvoir aux personnes que tu as choisi. Désigne au moins deux personnes. Si toutes les personnes de confiance venaient à mourir, nous ne pourrions pas renvoyer ton ancienne personnalité. »

« Accept… Accepteriez-vous d'être une de ces personnes, Monsieur ? », demanda Draco d'un air hésitant.

« Certainement, avec plaisir, Draco », répondit Snape, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande horloge. Neuf heures moins le quart déjà, et Hermione n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Draco sentit sa nervosité réapparaître, l'inquiétude l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'elle avait été appelée.

« Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Monsieur ? », le questionna-t-il doucement, en cherchant les yeux sombres de Snape pour se rassurer.

« Certainement pas », répondit vivement Snape. Il était calme et sa voix ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer, mais la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux démontrait le contraire. « Hermione est parfaitement capable de veiller sur elle-même. C'est une espionne après tout. »

« Vous ne pensiez pas la même chose au début. Vous disiez qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps. » La voix de Draco tremblait de peur.

Le regard de Snape le transperça, ôtant petit à petit les différents masques jusqu'à ce que son inquiétude soit totalement dévoilée. Seule Hermione l'avait déjà mis à nu de cette manière, et elle ne l'avait jamais jugé. Il lui sembla alors que son ténébreux Maître des Potions et sa seule amie aient bien plus en commun qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Il suffit de dire », Snape avait finalement brisé le silence, « que j'ai… appris une ou deux choses au sujet d'Hermione entre-temps. Ça va aller, Draco. Fais moi confiance. »

Et à son grand étonnement, Draco accepta ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était déjà neuf heures et demie lorsque Hermione rentra enfin. Snape avait proposé des sandwiches à Draco, ou plutôt l'avait forcé à en prendre en lui disant qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces.

« Désolée, je suis en retard », dit-elle en retirant sa cape et en l'envoyant dans sa chambre d'un coup de baguette magique, « mais j'ai rencontré Hagrid en chemin et j'ai du lui raconter que je voulais le voir. »

Elle leur adressa un regard désolé, mais Draco sentit que ça n'expliquait pas totalement son retard.

Il avait raison. Snape s'avança vers elle, d'un air dur et contrarié.

« Toujours à faire semblant de bien vous porter alors que vous êtes blessée ? Vous êtes incorrigible, Hermione », la réprimanda-t-il. « Combien de fois vous ai-je dit… »

« De ne pas trop me préoccuper des autres, je sais, Severus », finit-elle la phrase à sa place. « Mais je ne vais pas si mal, vraiment. »

Draco essayait de découvrir ce que voulait dire Snape. Hermione lui semblait aller bien, son visage avait rosi à cause de l'air frais du dehors et ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'intelligence. Manifestement, il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal lors du rassemblement au repaire.

Mais Snape l'observait attentivement, comme s'il attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

« Enlevez-le », ordonna-t-il enfin quand il sembla évident qu'elle ne le ferait pas de sa propre initiative. A la surprise de Draco, le visage et le corps d'Hermione se plissèrent et elle bougea les épaules comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'une seconde peau.

Draco ne put se retenir. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Hermione. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et cernés de rouge, sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et vilainement coupée. Elle avait l'air de s'être battue avec une bête féroce. Au bas de sa joue, il y avait une profonde entaille qui saignait abondamment. Le sang formait des caillots dans ses cheveux et sur toute la partie droite de son visage.

« Sort de dissimulation », dit-elle à Draco, en ignorant visiblement les blessures qui la dévisageaient. « J'oublie parfois de les enlever. »

« Tu as été voir Hagrid dans cet état ? », demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Elle fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour chasser la stupeur de Draco. « Ça a l'air pire que ça ne l'est, Draco. C'est juste une égratignure. »

« Toujours est-il qu'il faut soigner tout ça », la coupa la voix soyeuse de Severus. En silence, il lui fit signe de se rapprocher avec son index. Hermione s'exécuta sans discuter, levant son visage pour qu'il puisse atteindre les blessures plus facilement.

Avec des gestes rapides mais délicats de baguette, Severus nettoya les blessures et les referma.

Quand ils eurent fini, Draco s'attendit à ce qu'ils s'éloignent et se tourne vers e canapé. D'ailleurs s'apprêtait à offrir du thé à Hermione. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

Draco les observa avec étonnement lorsque leurs regards se verrouillèrent et semblèrent plonger l'un dans l'autre. C'était un moment étrangement intime. La tête d'Hermione était inclinée vers le haut, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, une main placée sur le bras de Snape. L'homme la regardait de ses yeux noirs et ardents, son visage était impassible mais un petit muscle au coin de ses lèvres s'agitait d'un mouvement saccadé, comme s'il réagissait à d'étranges pensées.

Ils ressemblaient plus à des amants gelés, l'instant précédent le baiser, plutôt qu'à des espions. Draco avait le sentiment d'être de trop. Bizarrement, il ne trouva pas du tout l'idée répugnante. _Mais Snape ne ferait jamais… elle est son étudiante, _pensa-t-il.

Sa confusion fut encore plus grande lorsque sans aucun avertissement, Severus hocha la tête et mit fin à ce contact visuel.

« Buvez un thé et allez prendre une douche », lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. « Je vais faire un compte-rendu au Directeur. »

« Merci, Severus », dit-elle et la silhouette sombre disparût dans le feu.

Hermione soupira de soulagement et fit finalement face à Draco dont le visage reflétait une confusion totale, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et rembourra l'espace qui l'entourait.

Elle se servit un peu de thé, s'adossa confortablement et tourna sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient fatigués mais pleins de chaleur.

« C'est agréable de te voir enfin ici », dit-elle. « Ça a été avec Severus ? »

Il était étrange de l'entendre parler de manière si contractée d'une homme qu'elle détestait avec ferveur il n'y a pas si longtemps, en particulier après les étranges échanges et regards dont il avait été témoin.

« Plutôt bien », répondit-il, en observant intensément ses mains. « Et ça semble aussi bien se passer pour toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas certaine d'avoir comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Puis, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, la lumière se fit. Draco fut surpris de la voir rire et placer une main sur son épaule.

« Oh, ça », ricana-t-elle, « je n'avais pas réalisé de l'effet que ça pouvait produire. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Draco ! »

« Ne te méprends pas, Hermione », l'interrompit-il, « Je ne pense rien, absolument rien. »

« Nous avons trouvé un moyen de communiquer via la légilimencie », continua-t-elle d'expliquer, en ignorant ses protestations. « C'est plus rapide et plus efficace qu'une pensine. Je lui ai envoyé les informations pertinentes que j'ai recueillies ce soir. Il va maintenant les transmettre au Directeur.

« Oh, bon d'accord », répondit Draco avant de retomber dans le silence. _Mais il n'y a pas que ça_, pensa-t-il. Il y avait eu plus qu'un long regard glacé échangé entre eux. La façon dont Snape la touchait et se comportait avec elle. Il n'avait jamais vu son Maître des Potions si humain, si peu sur ses gardes.

Et Hermione… elle ne faisait pas confiance facilement, et elle n'aimait pas être touchée. Il avait beaucoup appris sur elle. Mais la façon dont elle s'était offerte à ses mains, la façon dont elle avait relever le visage pour lui permettre de l'atteindre…

« Je vais te laisser seul un instant, Draco », annonça soudain Hermione. « J'ai besoin d'une douche et de me changer. Mange quelque chose. Tu as besoin… »

« De toutes les forces dont je dispose. Je sais, Hermione », grimaça Draco. « Snape m'a déjà gavé avec une pile de sandwiches. »

« Ah, d'accord. Je reviens bientôt. »

Fidèle à sa parole, Hermione revint moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir que l'étrange tapisserie qui ornait le coin de la pièce commença à luire, puis Snape passa à travers.

« Cette connexion au réseau de cheminettes ne fonctionne que dans un sens », répondit Hermione au regard interrogateur de Draco. « Donc il doit faire le grand tour pour revenir. »

« Le Directeur vous salue », les informa Snape. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione.

« Etes-vous sûre de vouloir faire ça ce soir ? Vous n'êtes pas trop fatiguée ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui, tout va bien. Je me débrouillerai », lui sourit Hermione.

_Il pourrait me demander si je suis prêt, _pensa Draco, dépité. _Après tout, c'est dans mon cerveau qu'ils vont mettre la pagaille._

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Comment te sens-tu, Draco ? », s'enquit-elle doucement. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir subir tout ça ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ? »

Pendant un instant, il eut envie de renoncer. Il avait toujours eu horreur d'être manipulé, de voir ses pensées les plus secrètes exposées. Puis, il pensa à tout le travail qu'ils avaient fourni, pour lui, pour sa sécurité et celle d'Hermione. Et il fut à nouveau empli de détermination.

« Allons-y », leur dit-il.

La première partie du sortilège sembla extrêmement étrange après toute cette attente nerveuse. Hermione et Snape décrivaient des cercles autour de lui, en portant des bougies comme dans une assemblée de folklore wicca. Ils scandaient des questions et Draco devait y répondre par une phrase rituelle 'Ainsi soit-il'.

Ce furent les potions qui le firent vraiment paniquer. Il avait à peine bu une gorgée de la première, qu'une vive et profonde douleur lui monta à la tête. Il hurla et tomba à genoux, en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Des doigts frais le ramenèrent du vide dans lequel seuls lui et la douleur semblaient exister. Hermione s'était accroupie en face de lui, elle lui caressait les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

« Ça va passer dans un instant », murmura-t-elle. « La seconde ne sera pas aussi violente. Ne la combat pas. »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? », dit-il d'une voix étranglée, la douleur le transperçant toujours.

« Parce que je l'ai essayée, imbécile », répondit-elle tendrement. « Et je suis toujours là, tu vois ? »

« Donne moi la deuxième, alors », lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque, « Continuons »

Il avala la deuxième potion en s'interdisant de penser à la douleur qui allait doubler à cet instant. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La douleur s'intensifia à peine puis, après une minute, il sentit qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer librement.

« Par Merlin », se plaignit-il. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir, Hermione ! »

Elle lui sourit, mais il pouvait voir que ses pensées étaient à mille lieu de là où elle se trouvait. Puis Snape la prit par le coude et la mena loin du sofa, en face de la fenêtre. Elle y resta en silence, une ombre dorée parmi les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Elle a besoin de se préparer », lui lança Snape, en chuchotant presque. « Cela va être difficile. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas vous qui allez le faire ? », bégaya Draco. « Je veux dire… vous êtes plus âgé, et avez bien plus d'expérience, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hermione maîtrise l'art de la légilimencie aussi bien que moi. Je me demande même parfois si elle ne me surpasse pas. En plus, elle te connaît bien mieux que moi. Elle va donc faire la plus grande partie du travail et je vais l'assister », expliqua Snape avec simplicité.

Draco en resta bouche bée. C'était Snape, pour l'amour du ciel ! L'homme qui se sentait toujours supérieur aux autres. Qui faisait preuve d'arrogance, même devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et il traitait Hermione comme son égal, persuadée qu'elle était plus apte à faire ce travail que lui ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou s'en inquiéter.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps, Draco s'étonnant des étranges révélations de la nuit, Snape, perdu dans ses propres pensées.

Puis Draco sentit une main sur son menton, relevant son visage, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

« Es-tu prêt ? », murmura-t-elle. Il se contenta d'acquiescer car il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à sa voix.

Elle semblait avoir changé, remarqua-t-il. Plus vieille, plus forte. Puissante. Son pouvoir rayonnait comme la lumière jaillit d'un phare dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'elle ne fouille dans son esprit.

Il pouvait la sentir en lui, elle sondait, touchait. Les pensées d'Hermione étaient comme des mains chaudes qui le réconfortaient et l'aidaient. Il se laissa alors aller, il s'abandonna à ces mains et sentit sa conscience s'amenuiser. Il remarqua alors une présence étrange et différente dans son esprit, son contact était plus froid, d'une précision scientifique. Mais elle ne le blessait pas et il continuait de sentir la chaleur réconfortante d'Hermione.

Puis, cela se termina. Il ne sut pas combien de temps tout cela avait duré.

Son visage se releva brusquement et il tituba en arrière. Des mains puissantes le rattrapèrent et l'installèrent dans un fauteuil. Il releva les yeux et vit que Snape se tenait devant lui, les yeux noirs de ce dernier l'examinaient sévèrement. Derrière lui, Hermione était tombée à genoux, un masque d'épuisement sur le visage.

« Je vais bien », voulut-il dire, mais les mots qui sortirent n'étaient qu'un coassement quasiment incompréhensible.

En silence, Snape lui mit une tasse de thé désormais froid dans les mains. Draco en avala le contenu sans se soucier du goût amer.

« Hermione ? », murmura-t-il. Snape lui répondit sans le quitter des yeux.

« Elle va bien », le rassura-t-il. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ça va. Juste un peu… mal à la tête. Ça a marché ? »

« Nous allons voir », dit Snape d'un air énigmatique puis il se détourna pour aider Hermione à se relever. Elle s'accrocha à lui pendant une seconde, comme si ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle, puis elle rassembla ses forces pour se maintenir seule. Snape la conduisit jusqu'au canapé où elle se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Severus et moi sommes désormais les gardiens de ta mémoire, Draco », dit-elle finalement, en lui adressant un faible sourire. « Je pense que ça s'est bien passé, pour en être sûrs, nous devons tester le sortilège. Veux-tu le faire un autre jour, tu dois être fatigué. »

_Je suis peut-être fatiguée_, pensa Draco, en observant le visage de la jeune femme, _mais tu as l'air d'un zombie._

« Aujourd'hui », répondit-il, « aussi longtemps que tu tiendras. »

« Elle va se contenter de rester assise ici et de boire un thé », l'interrompit Snape. « Je vais m'en occuper. Mais auparavant, nous avons tous besoin d'une pause, je pense. »

Ceci dit, il sortit de la pièce, probablement pour préparer un peu de l'infâme mixture qu'il appelle du thé.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure et sa tête le faisait toujours extrêmement souffrir, si bien que Draco ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler. Un regard à Hermione lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. Ils restèrent donc assis en silence, leur tête reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

Il se réveilla lorsqu'une tasse de thé chaud lui fut mise dans la main. A son grand plaisir, l'odeur du café lui parvint aux narines. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire le moins 'Snapien' qui lui ait été donné de voir et il s'aperçut qu'il lui était facile d'y répondre par un sourire identique. Cet homme avait été dans sa tête, au sens littéral du terme. Il était inutile de faire semblant en face de lui.

« Nous avons déterminé suffisamment de mots-clef qui joueront un rôle déclencheur s'ils sont dits dans une atmosphère particulière ou s'ils sont associés à un certain niveau de stress », expliqua Hermione du canapé où elle se trouvait. Sa voix était rauque et elle articulait moins que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui activera immédiatement l'Oubliette : une tentative d'entrer dans ton esprit via la légilimencie, le véritasérum ou l'utilisation de l'Imperium. Pour voir si le sortilège fonctionne, Severus va maintenant essayer de faire une telle chose. Ne lutte pas, ça ne fera pas mal. »

Trop fatigué pour discuter, Draco balaya la pièce du regard et ses yeux se bloquèrent subitement dans ceux de Snape. Leur noirceur sembla l'envelopper, et il se sentit tomber…

Hermione avait un air terrible, son corps la faisait souffrir à chacun de ses mouvements et tout ce qu'elle désirait désormais était d'avoir la permission de s'endormir, mais l'excitation la maintenait complètement réveillée. Ils avaient travaillé tellement dur pour ça ! Que se passerait-il si elle avait fait une erreur ?

« Ça a l'air parfait », murmura la voix de Severus tandis que les yeux de ce dernier restaient fixés dans ceux de Draco. « Bon boulot, Hermione. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, soulagée.

« Voyons comment il réagit lorsque vous le libérez », répondit-elle. Snape acquiesça, brisant alors le contact visuel puis s'éloignant de la forme molle de Draco.

Un recul sage, car dans la seconde qui suivit la fin du stupéfix, Draco sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Snape l'instant d'avant.

« Où suis-je ? », cria-t-il, le corps entier sur la défensive. Son visage portait un masque de froide colère.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais vous allez me libérer immédiatement », siffla-t-il, les yeux bleu d'acier. « Relâchez-moi, ou vous allez le regretter. »

Soudain, il lui rappela tellement son père, qu'Hermione dut réprimer un tremblement de peur.

Severus remarqua évidemment sa détresse et se rapprocha du canapé pour placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Draco », tenta-t-il de calmer le garçon agressif. « Tu es venu ici car tu avais besoin d'une potion spéciale, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Je ne demanderais jamais rien à un traître comme vous, Snape », cracha-t-il. Le dégoût lui déformait le visage en un masque horrible. « Et qu'est-ce que cette garce de sang de bourbe fait ici ? », son regard froid ne lâchait plus Hermione, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Elle t'a trouvé inconscient au milieu du hall d'entrée », tonna soudain Severus, reprenant son rôle de Professeur. « Ne t'étonnes-tu pas de ne pas te souvenir des dernières heures, garçon idiot ? »

Quelque chose dans la posture de Draco changea. Son attitude combative devint une attitude menaçante et rusée. Hermione ne savait pas quel comportement était le pire.

« Bien », claqua-t-il. « Donnez-moi la potion, alors. Mais je vous préviens, si c'est une ruse, mon père va… »

« Je ne suis pas assez fou pour me frotter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni même à ton père », le coupa sèchement Draco. « Laisse-moi vérifier ton état avant de t'administrer la potion. »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le jeune homme, lui pencha la tête d'un geste brutal et fouilla une fois encore dans les yeux de Draco.

Un flot de mots s'échappa des lèvres de Severus, incompréhensible sauf pour Hermione, Draco et lui-même. Ils avaient choisi une combinaison de sons et de mots que personne ne pourrait énoncer par accident.

Il resta silencieux un instant, le corps mince de Draco tremblait et convulsait doucement. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, vitreux. Il fixait le vide et seuls les bras de Snape lui permettaient de tenir debout.

Puis des soubresauts apparurent sur son visage, et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les joues de Draco étaient cramoisies et celui-ci n'osait pas croiser le regard de Severus et Hermione.

« Par Merlin, je suis désolé, Professeur, Hermione », murmura-t-il finalement. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu agir de la sorte ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser », sourit Hermione, même si elle était intérieurement blessée par le froid qu'elle ressentait. « Tu as agi exactement comme je l'espérais. »

-

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les erreurs qui se sont certainement glissées, mais depuis quelques temps, je travaille à flux tendu : dès qu'un chapitre est prêt, je le publie. Cela veut dire que je n'ai pas le temps de le corriger, ni de le faire relire. Mais c'est ça ou je ne publie plus une fois par semaine…

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.

Bisous à tous.


	24. Du gui à la sauce aigredouce

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**

* * *

RAR**

**Lalou : Ils vont s'en rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment, t'inquiète pas. Même si Hermione a du mal à comprendre ce que veulent dire les papillons qu'elle ressent dans le ventre ! (on va quand même pas lui expliquer, non ?). Quant à Severus, ça ne saurait tarder…**

**EmmaD : Voilà la suite. Tu as le chic de mettre le doigt sur les détails, bons ou mauvais (les prénoms, le tutoiement, les fautes…) Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es si attentive… Bisous**

**Ira Lea : Ne sois pas horrifiée, je retire ce que j'ai dit si ça peut te faire plaisir 'mdr'… Pour la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal, j'espère que j'ai bien compris. Pour moi, Severus a soumis Draco à l'imperium ou quelque chose comme ça, pendant qu'il fouillait sa mémoire pour vérifier si le sortilège fonctionnait (voir si l'occlumencie ne permettait pas de fouiller des souvenirs à cacher), puis Hermione a demandé à Severus de le libérer de son emprise de manière à voir si sa réaction était conforme à celle qu'ils avaient élaborée… J'espère que j'ai éclairci un peu les choses. Nous voilà arrivés à Noël, même si la deuxième partie des vacances n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine.A bientôt.**

**Malfoyhermy : Je suis désolée, mais c'est bien un HG/SS, en plus ce n'est pas moi qui décide ! Hermione et Draco sont tout de même de très bons amis, c'est déjà pas mal !**

**Saizo : Du retard dans tes lectures, c'est pas grave ! Ça fait deux chapitres à lire d'un coup… Moi j'aime bien de temps en temps ! Mais j'apprécie tes 2 reviews : fidèle jusqu'au bout ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements (j'ai l'impression de ne dire que ça ! Comment ? C'est pas une impression ? Oups, pardon !) Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Cassandre8 : Oui le point de vue de Draco était intéressant, mais pour l'heure, nous allons retrouver nos deux tourtereaux qui ne savent pas encore qu'ils sont deux tourtereaux !**

**Spinel : Tu aimes la télépathie ? C'est vrai que c'est sympa, mais je dois dire que j'ai un gros faible pour le chapitre de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que j'arriverai à le retranscrire avec toutes les émotions qu'il renferme. Mais bon, on n'y est pas encore, alors place à Noël !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : _Du gui à la sauceaigre-douce (1ère partie)_: **

La neige tombait sur Poudlard et Noël se rapprochait irrémédiablement.

Hermione devait admettre qu'elle était sur les nerfs. Toutes ces chansons, ces décorations et ces sauts de joies s'accordaient mal avec son réel état d'esprit. Une après-midi, elle avait même fait volé en éclat un gnome de Noël avant de s'en être rendue compte. Il était sortit de derrière une armure et les réflexes d'Hermione avaient fait le reste. Heureusement, elle était seule à ce moment, mais elle se sentait vraiment mal pour la pauvre chose.

Ron et Harry ne parlaient que des vacances de Noël, ils ne cessaient de dire combien ils allaient s'amuser, et combien il serait agréable et merveilleux de s'asseoir autour du sapin avec tous les Weasley présents.

Par chance, ils attribuèrent le manque d'enthousiasme d'Hermione aux problèmes de ses parents. Ils n'insistèrent donc pas pour qu'elle se joigne à eux.

Le vacarme dans la salle commune était devenu insupportable pour elle, Hermione passait même plus de temps dans les appartements de Severus que dans sa propre chambre, à étudier, lire ou se battre.

C'est pourquoi, l'avant dernier soir du trimestre, Severus la trouva dans le gymnase. Elle était trempée de sueur, haletante, mais il ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendue depuis bien longtemps.

« Je déteste Noël », dit-elle sans ralentir le rythme de ses coups de poing.

« Bienvenue au club », rétorqua-t-il d'un air narquois.

« Les étudiants sont terribles », continua-t-elle, en poursuivant ses mouvements. « Mais les professeurs… Dumbledore se comporte comme s'il s'attend à ce que tout le monde ait le droit au soleil et à la crème glacée éternels ! »

« Et qui pourrait bien vouloir de la crème glacée par ce temps », sourit Severus, en marchant vers la fenêtre et en regardant les sombres nuages qui recouvraient le château de neige.

Elle grogna en signe d'assentiment puis se concentra sur ses coups de pieds en hauteur. Quand elle eût fini de passer en revue toute une série d'exercices, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour, juste à temps pour bloquer et contrer le poing de son agresseur.

Severus baissa alors ses mains et tandis qu'elle lui souriait, il lui mit quelque chose dans la main.

« Ceci, Hermione est un couteau », dit-il, inutilement.

« Non, vraiment », rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse. « Je pensais que c'était un canard en plastique. »

« Les couteaux », continua-t-il en ignorant simplement la plaisanterie, « sont, pour une personne entraînée, parmi les armes les plus dangereuses. Vous pouvez les avoir sur vous en permanence, où que vous vous trouviez. Vous pouvez les cacher dans votre main ou sous vos vêtements. Ils peuvent vous donner l'avantage à un moment donné. »

« De plus, ils sont quasiment impossible à bloquer, même avec une épée », ajouta Hermione. « Du moins, c'est ce que ma tante m'a dit. »

« Une tante ingénieuse. »

« Ainsi vous voulez m'apprendre à me battre avec ça ? », lui demanda-t-elle, sans être sûre de savoir si elle appréciait cette idée.

« Je ne peux que le recommander. En particulier parce j'excelle dans cette discipline », lui répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, ne me dites pas qu'il y a une discipline dans laquelle vous n'excellez pas », le taquina-t-elle. « Ce serait le choc de l'année ! »

« Gamine », répondit-il du tac au tac, puis se dirigea vers un mur et enleva ses robes. Vêtu uniquement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, il se retourna et se plaça en position d'attaque. Elle copia chacun de ses mouvements, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle souriait d'excitation.

Les couteaux, plus dangereux, mais certainement plus amusants.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le plus grand des sapins de Noël fut élevé le dernier matin du trimestre, pendant le petit-déjeuner, malheureusement. Hermione soupira et baissa la tête afin de cacher son agacement. Une telle agitation ne pouvait que fournir des douzaines de cachettes pour des attaquants.

Son attention se porta sur Severus qui était assis à la table des Professeurs, un air plus que renfrogné sur le visage. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Hermione, puis lui envoya un seul et unique mot.

_Fumisterie !_

Hermione s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille lorsque son rire remonta dans sa gorge. Ron et Harry durent lui taper dans le dos, et ils le firent un peu trop vigoureusement à son goût. Elle avait été à un autre rassemblement la nuit précédente, et son dos était toujours meurtri.

Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de Severus, si bien qu'elle lui fit parvenir un court _Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Il lui sourit, _Vigilance constante, _les pensées de Severus tonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Hermione. L'imitation d'un Maugrey Fol Œil qui aboie était si bonne qu'elle recommença à tousser et à rire.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la Grande Salle, elle remarqua Draco et balança sa tête sur la gauche, de manière brève et quasi imperceptible. Mais cela suffit pour qu'il comprenne. Elle s'excusa auprès des Gryffondors et alla chercher le 'livre qu'elle avait oublié dans la Grande Salle'. Il l'attendait déjà dans leur placard préféré.

Il l'étreignit si étroitement qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. De toutes les bonnes choses qui s'étaient passées au cours des dernières semaines, celle-ci était peut-être la meilleure. Le retour de Draco, son seul ami.

Mais il n'était plus son seul ami, et depuis que le sortilège était en application, il avait même développé une sorte d'interaction avec Severus. Cette relation était quelque peu hésitante et agitée, basée principalement sur ce qu'elle avait dit à Draco de Severus, sur le fait que 'Snape était manifestement bon pour elle'.

« Par Merlin, je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas », chuchota-t-elle alors, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne retourne au manoir froid des Malfoy, qu'il ne se retrouve avec l'homme dangereux et fou qui s'y cachait. « Sois prudent, tu le seras, hein ? »

Bien sûr, je le serai », répondit-il, mais l'intensité de son étreinte s'accrut. « Je suis son unique héritier, tu te souviens ? » L'amertume de sa voix fit saigner le cœur d'Hermione.

« Essaie de passer un maximum de temps avec ta mère, et ne te risque à rien ! Si quelque chose t'arrivais, Draco… »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien », lui assura-t-il. « Prendras-tu également soin de toi ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Je te le promets. Et si je ne le fais pas, Severus m'y forcera. »

Elle dit au revoir à Ron et Harry après le déjeuner, en leur disant qu'elle partait par la cheminette du bureau de Mac Gonagall.

« Il est difficile de se rendre en toute sécurité à la maison », expliqua-t-elle, « Un employé du Ministère va m'accompagner. Maintenant, vous deux, prenez soin de vous, et ne prenez aucun risque. »

« La même chose pour toi, Mione », répliqua Ron. « Et si tu en as assez, le Terrier t'accueillera à bras ouverts. »

« Merci à vous, les garçons. Passez un joyeux Noël ! »

Elle les salua de la porte d'entrée, puis retourna dans sa chambre de préfète. Tout en emballant ses affaires, elle pensait qu'elle avait besoin de vacances. Elle porta sa malle jusqu'au bureau de Mac Gonagall. Le Professeur était absent mais avait laissé la porte ouverte, comme convenu la nuit précédente.

Hermione ne savait ce que pensait sa Directrice de Maison au sujet du lieu de ses vacances. Elle avait été surprise de la longue et profonde amitié entre Mac Gonagall et Severus, mais elle avait appris à ne plus sous-estimer la vieille femme.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle rétrécit sa valise et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité que Severus lui avait donné. A exactement deux heures cinq, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le Professeur Mac Gonagall entra.

« Ah, Miss Granger », dit-elle d'une voix haute et claire. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Professeur », répondit Hermione d'une voix tout aussi claire, puis elle se glissa sous le bras de son Professeur qui tenait la porte grande ouverte.

« Passez de bonnes vacances, Hermione », murmura le Professeur qui attendit encore une seconde avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle éprouva une étrange sensation en passant la tapisserie magique, sachant que ce serait sa maison pour les deux prochaines semaines. Etrange, mais agréable d'une certaine façon.

_Tu es encore sentimentale, Hermione_, s'amusa-t-elle. Mais ensuite, pourquoi pas. C'était Noël après tout.

Elle défit ses bagages et retourna dans la bibliothèque pour se choisir un livre. Severus n'arriverait pas avant le soir. Il devait superviser l'embarquement pour la Poudlard Express et se mmer à ses collègues ensuite.

Jane lui tint compagnie pour le dîner et elle lui fit le récit de l'enfance de Severus. Certaines choses étaient extrêmement drôles, et Hermione se surprit à glousser comme une adolescente, alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais le faire.

A l'entendre, les appartements de Severus avaient connu de nombreuses explosions, tout comme la chambre des jumeaux au Terrier. Peut-être même plus. Elle mentionnerait certainement le nombre de chaudrons fondus la prochaine fois que Severus se plaindrait de Neville.

Elle remarqua que Jane évitait consciencieusement de parler des parents de Severus, puis décida que, penser à des personnes qui avaient jeté Jane hors de leur maison, ruinerait probablement la soirée.

Puis à son tour, Hermione fit plaisir à Jane en lui contant le récit détaillé de son travail acharné pour les elfes de maison - travail tristement amusant, en y repensant. Qu'elle avait été naïve ! Mais Jane ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

« C'était une bonne idée, chérie », dit-elle fermement. « Et vous aviez en tête des objectifs justes. Mais ça ne pouvait fonctionner. Le monde doit changer ici », dit-elle en pointant un doigt contre son front. « Aussi longtemps que les elfes de maison ne réaliseront pas leurs droits, rien ne changera la façon dont ils sont traités. Oh, si seulement nous parvenions à nous unir, nous serions plus forts. » Elle attrapa une rangée de perles et la tordit rêveusement.

Finalement, Jane débarrassa les restes de leur repas avec un claquement de doigts puis quitta la jeune femme pour rejoindre un des comités qu'elle présidait ou pour vaquer à ses occupations du soir.

Hermione reprit sa lecture, mais un étrange sentiment de chaleur qui montait dans son estomac, brisa sa concentration. Ce ne fut que lorsque la tapisserie magique rougeoya et que la grande silhouette noire de Severus la traversa, qu'elle reconnut le sentiment qui palpitait dans son ventre.

Elle attendait avec impatience Noël.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans catastrophes majeures, blessures ou crises. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient plutôt paisibles.

Hermione et Severus avait trouvé leur routine assez facilement. Ils – ou au moins Severus qui s'avérait être un véritable hibou de nuit qu'il avait toujours été – dormaient plus longtemps. Ils se rencontraient pour le petit-déjeuner, s'entraînaient quelques heures, passaient leurs après-midi dans leur coin puis se retrouvaient pour le dîner et l'entraînement vespéral.

Souvent, ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans la bibliothèque, lui à son bureau, elle dans son fauteuil attitré. Elle lisait, il corrigeait des copies ou rédigeait des articles, en marmonnant des commentaires ou des critiques. Tous deux avaient l'habitude de discuter du texte qu'ils avaient sous les yeux si il les mettait en colère ou les surprenait, ce qui menait à des conversations sur des sujets étranges et variés. Parfois, Severus la traînait dans son laboratoire pour lui prouver sa théorie, ou alors, elle sélectionnait un livre de la bibliothèque et en lisait un passage à haute voix, en ignorant ses protestations et commentaires prolongés.

Oh oui, il lui avait montré son labo, elle en avait été époustouflée. Le soleil y pénétrait la majeure partie de la journée, il y avait sur les grandes étagères en bois tous les ingrédients dont elle avait entendu parlé, et même plus. La pièce sentait bon l'amabilité et la rigueur. Elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

Elle le regardait préparer ses potions, s'émerveillant du savoir-faire de ses doigts longs et fins, de la concentration qui semblait se dégager de lui tandis qu'il travaillait. Parfois, elle l'assistait, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir ne serait-ce que s'asseoir et suivre chacun de ses mouvements, mémorisant ainsi les conférences qu'il lui faisait d'un air absent.

La Marque des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas brûlée depuis la fin des cours. Les fils et les filles étaient retournés chez leurs Mangemorts de parents, et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait vouloir des vacances tranquilles.

Ce fut une période merveilleuse, certainement la plus agréable depuis qu'Hermione avait décidé de devenir espionne. Elle aurait pu passer le reste de ses jours ainsi, à discuter, rechercher, partager ses idées. Elle ressentait une pointe d'amertume en réalisant qu'elle n'avait trouvé ce bonheur qu'en sacrifiant la vie qu'elle aurait du avoir. Mais l'amertume était légère, et ces jours merveilleux la lui faisaient oublier facilement.

Et Noël était arrivé, bien trop vite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je déteste les cadeaux de Noël », dit froidement Snape. « Tout le monde a compris qu'il ne faut s'attendre à rien de ma part. »

« Evidemment, ça ne les empêche pas de vous envoyer des cadeaux », commenta Hermione qui avait envoyé ses cadeaux par hibou le matin même, et qui observait maintenant une grande pile de présents ainsi que le sapin de Noël avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'exaspération.

C'était un compromis datant de plusieurs années, avait expliqué Severus, entre Jane et lui. Elle avait insisté pour avoir un sapin, un vrai, un grand, et il avait insisté pour que ça ne le dérange pas. Ils avaient alors opté pour un sapin décoré de rouge et noir.

C'était l'arbre de Noël le plus étrange qu'elle avait jamais vu, mais lorsqu'elle descendit de sa chambre, la veille de Noël, et que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les deux sombres silhouettes, l'un dominant l'autre, tous deux décorant et se disputant sans cesse. Cela semblait parfaitement approprié.

« Cet arbre est horrible », annonça-t-elle, en le contournant et en regardant la décoration avec méfiance.

« Oui, on peut le dire », accorda-t-il, il lui adressa un large sourire tandis qu'elle s'esclaffait.

Bien que Severus ait participé à la mise en place des décorations, il semblait néanmoins décidé à ignorer la signification de cette journée autant que possible. Il épuisa Hermione à l'entraînement juste après le petit-déjeuner.

Elle manqua de s'effondrer lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans les quartiers de Severus, malgré le fait que celui-ci ait guéri ses blessures ainsi que la cheville qu'elle s'était foulée. Elle n'était toujours pas du niveau de son Professeur, mais elle s'améliorait de jour en jour, et elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Severus qu'il commençait à apprécier leur entraînement.

Elle opta pour un long bain chaud et se plongea dans les bulles, en pensant à la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était intégrée à ces appartements ainsi qu'à ces habitants.

Elle s'attendait à ce que sa famille lui manque. A Noël, leur maison accueillait généralement de nombreux cousins, grands-parents, oncles et tantes, mais cette année, c'était encore mieux. Les deux personnes à l'étage inférieur n'appartenaient pas à sa famille, mais ils la connaissaient mieux que ses propres parents.

Tandis qu'elle se savonnait et séchait son corps, elle remarqua les effets de son entraînement. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes s'étaient développés, et le teint de sa peau était devenu sain et lumineux. _Si ça continue comme ça, _pensa-t-elle satisfaite, _je pourrais bientôt me regarder dans un miroir à nouveau._

Tout en fredonnant, elle se sécha les cheveux et le corps. Après un moment d'hésitation devant son immense armoire ouverte, elle choisit une robe de soirée, pas une de celles qu'elle avait portées pour les invitations de Lucius, mais une robe avec une coupe simple, un ensemble discret en or et brun. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber librement dans son dos et réfléchit à la question du maquillage. Elle décida finalement que cela paraîtrait exagéré. Severus l'attendait probablement dans ses habituelles robes, et aurait un sourire narquois en la voyant.

Mais il ne portait pas ses habituelles robes. Il les avait abandonnées pour une tenue d'un rouge sombre et profond qui lui allait à merveille. Il eut toutefois un sourire narquois.

« Jane m'a forcé », lui dit-il en signe de bienvenue. « Quelle excuse avez-vous ? »

« Ce foutu et pur sentimentalisme », répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre honte, et elle lui offrit son sourire le plus malicieux.

« Bien, vous êtes jeune et ignorante des manières du monde », soupira-t-il, résigné. Mais soudain, il s'inclina en avant.

« Dans ce cas », dit-il en se redressant et en lui offrant son bras, « Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à votre siège ? »

« Où est Jane ? », demanda-t-elle, en remarquant l'absence de la petite elfe.

« Elle est partie retrouver sa nièce juste après avoir préparé le dîner », expliqua-t-il. « Elle sait que je lui aurait refroidi l'esprit. »

Il baissa le ton de sa voix, avec un air de conspirateur. « Je l'ai entendu chanter pendant qu'elle cuisinait. C'était affreux. »

Le dîner de Noël était charmant. Jane en avait préparé assez pour dix personnes, et le gâteau était absolument délicieux.

« Un autre compromis », ronchonna Severus, en indiquant la bûche comme si c'était une chose vivante et extrêmement dangereuse. « J'ai échangé le dessert contre l'absence de gâteau apéritif. »

« Sage décision », fit-elle remarquer en se servant une deuxième part.

Après ça, elle avait le ventre plein et des courbatures dans les membres. Epuisée, elle s'installa confortablement, avec paresse dans le canapé en face de l'arbre de Noël. Elle s'attendait à ce que Severus s'en tienne à son emploi du temps habituel, mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il oublierait leur entraînement du soir. Elle se sentait trop lourde pour bouger.

A sa grande surprise, il s'assit à ses côtés et observa le sapin en silence. L'espace dans un minuscule et irréaliste instant, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il entonne un chant.

« Il y a un petit-déjeuner de Noël demain matin, pour tout le personnel qui reste à Poudlard », dit-il au lieu de chanter. « Albus me prie d'y aller chaque année, et il serait suspect que je ne m'y rende pas. »

« Certainement », elle haussa les épaules. « Mais vous devez vous attendre à trouver des biscuit apéritif pour une telle occasion. »

« Je m'y suis résigné », répondit-il sombrement, et il fut gratifié d'un ricanement de la part d'Hermione.

« Donc, comme je ne vais pas être ici demain matin », il brisa à nouveau le silence après quelques temps, « Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir nos cadeaux ce soir ? »

« C'est contre la tradition », protesta-t-elle, « Mais… oh, d'accord, pourquoi pas. »

Elle se tourna vers la pile de présents et les déballa avec précaution, un par un. Harry lui avait acheté un sélection de beaux parchemins colorés et fragile plume faite de verre. Elle fut surprise par le cadeau de Ron. Il lui avait offert collier tout à fait charmant.

« Je me demande à quoi il a pensé », murmura-t-elle, « d'habitude, il m'achète toute sorte de choses affreuses. Ginny a du le conseiller cette fois. »

Il y avait aussi des paquets des autres camardes ainsi que du reste de la famille Weasley. Jane lui avait offert un livre sur 'les conséquences psychologiques de l'esclavage'. Dumbledore et Dobby lui avaient envoyé une paire de chaussettes en laine. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient fait leurs courses ensemble.

Le cadeau de Draco était un vieux livres avec de riches enluminures, appelé 'Du Moyen Age à aujourd'hui, étude des changements et des traditions'. »

Après qu'elle eût fini de tout déballer, elle regarda avec amusement Severus partager sa pile de cadeaux en un grand tas et un plus petit.

« Ceux-ci sont de la part des collègues et des gens que je n'aime pas », répondit-il à sa question silencieuse, en montrant la plus grosse pile.

Il examina un petit cadeau rond d'un œil critique et le mit de côté en soupirant.

« Albus va m'offrir du sorbet au citron, comme chaque année », il poussa un long soupir. « Pour adoucir mon caractère, comme il me le dit si bien. »

Le cadeau de Minerva était un livre. La couverture représentait une silhouette sombre, en dessous de laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres rouges 'Le héros tragique : sombre, ruminant et séduisant. Un compagnon décisif à travers les âges'

« Oh, quels merveilleux amis j'ai ! », marmonna-t-il.

Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage, mais Severus se contenta de secouer la tête.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers un gros et encombrant paquet, et il le déballa avec appréhension. Les emballages dévoilèrent une pile de papier, plusieurs outils pour le dessin, ainsi qu'un livre intitulé 'Le dessin, le guide du débutant.'

« De la part de Jane », lui dit Severus. « Elle me donne toujours quelque chose qui a rapport avec un domaine dans lequel je suis nul. Elle dit que c'est bon pour ma personne. »

« Vous semblez habitué à recevoir des cadeaux éducatifs », commenta-t-elle, en attrapant quelque chose dans son dos. « J'ai bien peur que le mien totalement hors sujet. »

Elle lui tendit le paquet, emballé d'un papier rouge, et pendant un instant, les mains de Severus restèrent dessus sans bouger.

« Ouvrez le votre d'abord », dit-il finalement en choisissant une boîte qui était restée de côté.

« Je pensais que vous détestiez faire des cadeaux ? », protesta-t-elle.

« Ne m'en voulez pas de faire une exception, pour une fois, ou ça n'arrivera plus jamais. De toutes façons, je vous l'aurais donné, Noël ou pas. Maintenant semblait être un moment aussi bon qu'un autre. »

Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient un peu tandis qu'elle ouvrait la boîte. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à un cadeau de sa part.

Le contenu de la boîte lui arracha un souffle de surprise.

« Severus, ils sont fabuleux ! », chuchota-t-elle, en sortant prudemment l'une des deux lames effilées de son emballage et en l'examinant à la leur du feu. « En quoi sont-ils faits ? »

« Une sorte particulière de perspex », répondit-il. « Aussi tranchante que n'importe qu'elle autre lame en acier, mais totalement indétectable par les détecteurs de métal. Les étuis sont en peau de dragon et bénéficient des charmes de dissimulation. Des portoloins intégrés les transporteront à l'endroit de votre choix, dans vos mains ou dans vos appartements. »

Hermione sourit de plaisir, elle caressa la lame aiguisée de ses doigts et en testa le tranchant. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Il est parfaitement équilibré, et léger comme une plume ! »

« Je l'espère, vous méritez ce qu'il y a de mieux », dit-il simplement.

S'il avait appartenu à sa maison, ou s'il avait été Dumbledore, elle l'aurait étreint fortement pour le remercier d'un tel cadeau. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça l'embarrasserait et deviendrait maladroit et nerveux…

« Merci beaucoup… », murmura-t-elle, et elle lui toucha doucement la main. « Maintenant ouvrez le mien ! »

Les mouvements de l'homme étaient lents tandis qu'il déballait son présent, et elle se surprit elle-même à retenir son souffle pendant ce temps. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait lui offrir, elle avait eu peur de dépasser les limites et qu'il ne se mette à la mépriser. Maintenant, elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas un peu déçu. Ces couteaux étaient tellement…beaux ! Le cadeau qu'elle lui faisait n'avait rien de comparable.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit la petite boîte et en retira une théière. Elle était si noire qu'elle semblait absorber la lumière qui était autour, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la mit sous l'éclairage que des centaines de minuscules onyx se mirent à étinceler et briller.

« Cela vient d'Inde », dit-elle nerveusement tandis qu'il gardait le silence. « Des sorts de protection gardent le thé chaud et rehaussent ses qualités. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais… »

« C'est très beau, Hermione », l'interrompit-il, sa voix semblait amusée. « Arrêtez de vous excuser pour votre cadeau, ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Oh », dit-elle, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait faire de la réponse de Severus. « D'accord. »

Il leva les yeux et trouva les siens, il lui envoya un court message, la pensée était comme chuchotée à travers son esprit, telle la douce brise de l'été. _Merci._

« Je pense que je vais la tester de suite », annonça-t-il soudainement. Il prit la théière et partit dans la cuisine. La façon dont il la tenait dans ses mains, comme quelque chose de précieux, lui fit un pincement au cœur.

C'était probablement le premier véritable cadeau de Noël qu'il avait reçu depuis des années. Et il venait d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais comment exactement », demanda-t-elle soudain pour elle-même.

Severus leva la tête du livre plutôt amusant que lui avait offert Minerva. Ils avaient passé des heures après l'ouverture des cadeaux dans le silence, plongés dans les livres qu'ils avaient reçus, mais il était désormais habitué à de si soudaines exclamations.

« Comment exactement quoi ? », demanda-t-il.

Sans aucun problème, Hermione passa d'une conversation avec son livre à une conversation avec Severus.

« Il est dit que les cultures des sorciers et des moldus interagissent étroitement au cours du Moyen Age, 's'influençant l'une et l'autre à presque tous les niveaux' », cita-t-elle le livre que Draco lui avait offert. « Mais ils ne disent pas exactement comment cette influence est visible. »

Tout en pinçant ses lèvres, Severus réfléchit un instant, puis il mit son livre de côté et se dirigea vers l'unes des étagères.

« J'ai un livre quelque part qui devrait l'illustrer », murmura-t-il. « Il porte sur l'histoire de l'art… Ah, il est là. »

Il choisit un épais livre illustré et marcha vers Hermione. Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé, ouvrit le volume et tourna quelques pages.

Hermione garda le silence.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient assis aussi proches l'un de l'autre, et Severus s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'éloigne, de manière à retrouver son espace vital. Mais rien de ce type ne se déroula. A la place, elle se pencha sur le livre, étudiant les images attentivement, les yeux brillants de fascination.

« Je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années quand j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur les tapisseries et les sculptures de Poudlard », expliqua-t-il. « Je me demandais où les constructeurs de Poudlard avaient pris leurs idées concernant l'architecture. Mais si vous commencez à regarder de plus près, vous vous apercevez que ça va beaucoup plus loin. De toutes façons, le monde sorcier a développé sa propre notion du beau au Moyen Age et n'est jamais revenu dessus. »

« C'était mon impression lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard », acquiesça-t-elle. « Tout semble… si médiéval, comme les vieilles cathédrales et les châteaux. Mais comment s'est fait ce transfert d'idées. Les moldus et les sorciers avaient-ils plus de contacts à cette époque qu'aujourd'hui ? »

« Effectivement, les cathédrales sont un bon exemple », répondit Severus, puis il se plongea dans une longue explication.

Ses doigts caressèrent les pages de son livre ainsi que de celui d'Hermione, mettant ainsi en valeur un détail, une tapisserie ou une méthode de maçonnerie. Quant à Hermione, elle suivait des yeux les doigts fins qui dansaient devant elle.

Comme il s'y attendait dans leurs discussions, la jeune femme posait le doigt sur toutes les faiblesses des théories générales, l'encourageant à lui donner des explications plus précises.

Il en était arrivé à l'histoire de Gawain et le Chevalier Vert quand un léger bâillement lui fit réaliser qu'il était presque une heure et demie.

« Je suis désolé », dit-il, surpris de voir que le temps était passé si vite. « Je vous ai fatiguée. Vous devriez être couchée ou en train de faire quelque chose de moins ennuyant. »

« Pas du tout », répliqua-t-elle d'un air endormi, un véritable sourire sur les lèvres qui témoignait de l'état intermédiaire entre la veille et la somnolence dans lequel elle se trouvait. « C'est fascinant. Et j'adore vous écouter. J'ai toujours aimé. » La voix de la jeune femme provenait de loin. Le sommeil brouillait ses mots. « C'est votre voix, vous savez ? J'adore votre voix… Comme le velours et l'acier… »

Il la regarda, stupéfait, sans savoir quoi faire de ce commentaire. Mais ses yeux à demi fermés étaient maintenant fixés sur les images, et dans son état de fatigue, il ne savait même pas si elle se souviendrait de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il reprit alors la conversation, ses longs doigts voletants sur les objets et les symboles de la page, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente soudain un léger poids sur son épaule gauche.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était enfin endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Severus et une main posée sur l'avant-bras de celui-ci.

Avec délicatesse, de manière à ne pas la réveiller, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans l'escalier en colimaçon jusque dans sa chambre.

Il la posa sur le lit, en s'émerveillant de la confiance qu'elle lui faisait et de la paix intérieure qu'elle affichait lorsqu'elle dormait en sa présence. D'une certaine façon, le poids de la tête de la jeune femme sur son épaule était le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'il ait reçu depuis longtemps.

Doucement, il lui enleva ses chaussures et déposa une couverture sur son corps détendu, puis il se redressa.

Pendant un moment, il resta là, à regarder Hermione reposant dans son lit, totalement paisible et le calme se lisant sur son visage. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, et s'il s'était un peu approché, il aurait pu entendre un léger et presque inaudible sifflement du à la respiration de la jeune femme.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Severus, tellement heureux et réjoui qu'il aurait choqué toute personne qui en aurait témoigné. Puis Severus se retourna et quitta la chambre.

-

* * *

Ça, c'était la partie douce du gui. Pour le côté aigre, c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Hermione va aller voir ce très cher Lucius… Oh, oh ! Problèmes à l'horizon ! 


	25. Du gui à la sauce aigredouce 2ème part

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

_**

* * *

RAR**_

**Ira Lea : Je suis désolée, mais Lucius n'est pas au centre de ce chapitre. Et d'abord, comment peux-tu l'aimer ? C'est un monstre ! (Air dégoûté) Mais bon, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même…**

**Cassandre8 : Je ne pense pas que l'auteur soit pour la mièvrerie… Ce chapitre fait drôlement les choses entre nos deux personnages !**

**EmmaD : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je tiens à dire à ces messieurs que s'ils n'ont toujours pas d'idée pour la Saint Valentin, les couteaux ne sont pas une bonne idée… Alors comme ça, tu trouves que ce chapitre est l'un des plus beau ? Dans ce cas, j'espère que l'émotion de l'original sera quelque peu retranscrite dans ma traduction… Bonne lecture.**

**Bohemio : Voilà la suite !**

**Saizo : Quand ça commence à devenir sérieux entre eux ? Patience, même si les choses avancent petit à petit. On en reparle après le chapitre ?**

**Moggliesmad : Alors là, oui, tu es vraiment trop impatiente. Moi aussi j'attends la suite de l'histoire… Il me reste encore 9 chapitres à traduire avant de rattraper l'auteur, alors…**

**Lalou : Ton attente s'achève maintenant et recommencera en bas de la page…lol**

**Spinel : Si tu aimes le romantisme, alors je crois que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, même s'il n'est pas du tout dans le genre du précédent !**

**Me : Bonjour Toi, voilà la suite. Mais qui se cache derrière ce pseudo ?**

**Sabrina : Te voilà exaucée, voilà le chapitre dernier cru.**

**Mathilde : Merci beaucoup, je vais tâcher de continuer comme ça. Bisous. **

**Vivi : La suite arrive généralement toutes les semaines, sauf retard imprévu, un rendez-vous du week-end… Et heureusement que tout le monde ne lit pas la fic en anglais, sinon, il serait totalement inutile de traduire cette fic, même si ça me fait extrêmement plaisir quand certains lecteurs dévorent la VO mais suive ma traduction tout de même…**

**El diablo : C'est dommage, moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. J'espère que j'arriverai à te convertir… même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir rendu l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en lisant le chapitre d'origine.**

**Malfoyhermy : Je ne la connaissais pas cette expression : mignon comme un poulet rôti, mais en attendant, voilà la suite, lol.**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Du gui à la sauce aigre-douce (2ème partie)_**

Quand il revient de sa réunion avec le personnel, ronchonnant que c'était une perte de temps, elle était partie. Doucement, il marcha jusqu'au fauteuil où la jeune femme avait l'habitude de lui laisser des mots.

Un parchemin jaunâtre était posé dessus. Il n'y avait qu'un mot dessus, inscrit avec l'écriture précise d'Hermione.

« Lucius. »

Il laissa échapper un juron. Ils avaient compté sur le fait que les Mangemorts ne voulaient pas être dérangés pendant Noël. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas considéré les effets d'un Noël paisible en famille sur Lucius.

Severus n'osait même pas imaginer l'humeur de Lucius lors de son rendez-vous avec Hermione. Son épouse arrogante et hautaine, Narcissa, le haïssait et l'ignorait depuis qu'il avait perdu sa place dans la société en étant reconnu Mangemort. Son fils, même s'il essayait, manquait de cet enthousiasme tout particulier dont avait besoin un Mangemort pour être un bon serviteur.

La peur l'envahit, une panique soudaine de la perdre. Et si Lucius craquait ? Si…

_Garde ton sang froid !_

Les dents serrées, il ralentit sa respiration et obligea l'effroi à quitter son corps. Il refusait de penser ne serait-ce qu'aux conséquences de cette crise. Il ne devait pas oublier son principal enseignement, celui qu'il rabâchait à Hermione depuis des semaines.

_Ne vous préoccupez pas des autres. Ne les laissez pas vous déranger dans votre travail. Faîtes votre boulot et ne pensez à rien d'autre. S'il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, cessez de vous ronger les sangs. Pensez plutôt à ce qui vous est possible d'entreprendre._

Il n'avait jamais considéré qu'il fût dur de croire à ce mantra, de s'y soumettre. Garder les gens loin de soi, ne leur donner que des sarcasmes et de l'arrogance, tout cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Hermione refusait cet enseignement. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait fallu qu'il envisage sa mort, rien que ça, pour lui faire réaliser que…

_Pathétique. Cesse de pleurnicher et mets-toi au travail._

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à la tâche, incapable d'effacer le souvenir d'une après-midi semblable, il y a presque deux mois, quand il s'était inquiété pour Hermione sans se l'avouer.

Il resterait loin de toute poésie, cette fois.

Il régla les protections de ses appartements, de manière à ce qu'il soit prévenu du retour de la jeune femme, puis se rendit au deuxième étage, dans son laboratoire, où il commença à couper des ingrédients, les faire fondre et mélanger des potions comme si l'avenir du monde en dépendait.

Les heures passèrent. Il s'aperçut que la lumière extérieure s'affaiblissait, aussi alluma-t-il les lampes, refusant de faire la moindre pause ou de briser sa concentration, comme si son travail pouvait protéger Hermione de la souffrance et des blessures.

L'alarme de l'entrée retentit. Il leva les yeux et vit que la nuit était tombée, tandis qu'il travaillait. En descendant l'escalier en colimaçon, il put voir sa silhouette miroiter lors son passage à travers la tapisserie.

Elle avait un air affreux, les vêtements déchirés et les cheveux emmêlés. Cependant, ce furent ses yeux qui effrayèrent le plus Severus. Immenses et sombres, tels deux tunnels vers les ténèbres. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans cet état-là, durant sa première hallucination. Les ténèbres de ses yeux contrastaient terriblement avec la pâleur de sa peau qui était presque translucide.

« Enfer et damnation », murmura-t-il. Puis il parcourut la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et essaya de l'allonger sur le canapé. Elle se recula au premier contact.

« Je n'ai pas pu monter les escaliers de la tour Gryffondor », expliqua-t-elle. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un bégaiement hystérique. « J'ai essayé, mais ça faisait trop mal. Je suis donc venue ici. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche et de mon lit. La douleur va s'arrêter d'elle-même. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je ne voulais pas… »

« Vous avez eu raison de venir ici », l'interrompit-il, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'excuser de cette façon. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien », chuchota-t-elle, en évitant de croiser le regard de Severus.

Doucement, il lui toucha le menton et l'obligea à relever la tête, de manière à rencontrer ses yeux. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de cette dernière, et dans son regard, il vit la danse frénétique de la folie.

Elle se recula en trébuchant. « Rien. Rien du tout… », dit-elle d'une voix éteinte, aussi audible que le bruissement d'une feuille sèche.

« Ne me mentez pas, Hermione », la réprimanda-t-il doucement. « Etes-vous blessée ? Saignez-vous de quelque part ? »

Elle acquiesça, la tête penchée en avant. Le cœur de Severus se brisa en la voyant ainsi.

« Lucius vous a-t-il blessée ? »

Un autre hochement, si faible qu'il aurait facilement pu échapper à Severus.

Il soupira. « Je vais vous monter et je vais vous examiner », dit-il en plaçant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux.

« Non ! »

Son cri perça les oreilles de l'homme. Comme si elle essayait frénétiquement d'échapper à son contact, elle trébucha et tomba à genoux.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Ne me faites pas de mal. Je vous en prie, je serais gentille ! »

La terreur se propagea immédiatement en Severus. Elle l'avait encore quitté, elle s'était enfermée dans son propre enfer privé dans lequel il n'avait pas accès. Qu'est-ce que ce salaud sanguinaire de Lucius avait bien pu lui faire, pour l'amour du ciel ?

Il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, essayant de rencontrer ses yeux pour la calmer, mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Les mouvements de la jeune femme devenaient de plus en plus paniqués. Elle allait se blesser si elle continuait de la sorte. Elle était pâle et ses gestes aussi décousus qu'un ivrogne. Elle perdait du sang et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une crise de panique.

« Hermione Granger », siffla-t-il, furieux de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ce qui rendit sa voix glaciale. « Vous allez me regarder, immédiatement. Relevez la tête, par Merlin ! Regardez-moi ! »

Doucement, elle baissa les mains qu'elle avait collées à son visage. Lentement, sa tête se leva de ses genoux où elle l'avait cachée.

« Je ne suis pas Lucius Malfoy, Hermione ! », le petit visage effrayé de la jeune femme fit disparaître toute trace d'agressivité chez Severus, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'articuler les mots avec soin et précision. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ça.

« Regardez-moi ! Qui suis-je ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione le scannèrent pour tenter de le reconnaître. Elle leva une main tremblante vers le visage de l'homme, mais avant qu'elle ne l'ait touché, elle la recula d'une façon maladroite, comme si elle venait de se brûler.

« S… Severus ? »

« Bien. Je suis Severus Snape », dit-il, en cherchant les yeux de la femme qui lui faisait face et en lui envoyant un peu de calme grâce à leur connexion. « Je ne vais pas vous blesser, Hermione. Je vais soigner vos blessures. Vous pouvez me laisser vous toucher. »

« Non… non », protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Vous ne devez pas me toucher. Je suis sale ! Par Merlin, je suis tellement sale que je n'arriverai jamais à me purifier. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il… »

Un frisson s'empara d'elle et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'elle luttait contre ses souvenirs.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, Hermione ! », ordonna-t-il sévèrement. « Vous avez fait votre travail. J'aurais fait la même chose. Et maintenant, je vais vous porter jusqu'en haut et vous me direz où vous êtes blessée. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Hermione, me faites-vous confiance ? »

Il savait que la question était risquée. Si elle ne lui faisait pas encore complètement confiance, elle risquait de s'éloigner encore plus. Mais il était vraiment inquiet, pour l'heure. Il pouvait voir le devant de sa jupe se noircir de sang et son comportement capricieux était en lien direct avec le choc qu'elle avait subi.

« Me faîtes-vous confiance ? »

« Oui… oui. »

Il en fut grandement soulagé. « Alors, vous allez me laisser prendre soin de vous, Hermione. Maintenant, je vais vous monter. Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. »

Le corps tout entier d'Hermione se durcit lorsqu'il la toucha, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Il put ainsi la prendre dans ses bras.

« Dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione. Je suis désolé, ma douce, je sais que c'est dur, mais je dois savoir ce qu'il vous a fait. »

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la chouchouter, et l'idée de l'appeler 'ma douce', l'aurait encore révolté il y a de ça un mois. Mais il ne pouvait oublier le courage avec lequel elle l'avait défié dans le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était il y a une éternité. Il ne pouvait oublier sa souffrance quand il l'avait trahie. La lueur dorée dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait exposé les couteaux à la lumière du feu. Le vide qui régnait dans ses yeux en ce moment.

Il la porta dans l'escalier en colimaçon, en sentant ses lèvres bouger contre sa chemise blanche, mais seuls quelques fragments de ses paroles lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

« … si honte… »

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte en face de moi. J'ai fait des choses bien pires. De plus, je ne le dirai à personne. Je vous en prie. »

« Il m'a emmenée dans un petit cottage », commença-t-elle docilement. Il remarqua à quel point elle avait des difficultés pour garder le contrôle sur les émotions qui l'assaillaient. « Il m'a violée une fois. Deux fois. Et ensuite, il… »

Elle pleurait, sanglotant en silence dans les robes noires de Severus, tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas mettre trop de douleur dans sa voix. Mais il la ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles.

« Et ensuite, il a pris un couteau et il…il… »

Il savait ce que Lucius aimait faire avec les couteaux. Il l'avait déjà vu en action. Noël devait l'avoir mené au bord de la folie et Hermione avait du en payer le prix. Il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur la frêle ossature d'Hermione tandis que la colère le submergeait.

« Il ne te blessera pas ici, Hermione », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Personne ne te fera de mal. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je te le promets. Me crois-tu ? »

« Il a dit qu'il m'avait marquée », gémit-elle tout contre son épaule. « Il a dit que désormais, je lui appartenais. Je suis sa pute personnelle. Il a dit qu'il viendrait et qu'il me trouverait si j'étais méchante. »

« Il ment, Hermione. Il ment. »

Par Merlin, comme il aurait aimé que ce salopard soit devant lui, à cet instant. Il lui aurait refait le portrait sans la moindre hésitation. Il l'aurait tué pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa…

« Si il vient, Hermione, je le tue. Je te jure que je le tue. Tu me crois ? »

Elle se fit lourde dans ses bras, comme un poids mort et la peur chassa la rage. « Parle-moi, Hermione ! Ne t'endors pas. Tu me crois ? »

Une réponse, à peine audible. Un tressaillement maladroit de son corps dans les bras de Severus. « Oui… »

« C'est bien. Continue de parler, ma douce. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis qu'il t'a fait ça ? Comment es-tu revenue ? »

Il venait d'atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit en coup de vent grâce à un sortilège murmuré. Il traversa la pièce et la déposa sur son lit, avec précaution, doucement. Il se précipita vers l'armoire où elle conservait potions et bandages, et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Combien de temps, Hermione ? Parle-moi ! »

Le drap tomba lorsqu'elle bougea dans le lit. Son visage était désormais plus blanc que le linge dans lequel elle était.

« Vingt minutes… Une demi-heure. Je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était parti… »

Il choisit une potion de reconstitution sanguine. Quelque chose contre la douleur. Mais il n'osait pas lui donner une potion de sommeil ou quelque chose qui supprimerait totalement la douleur. Elle devait sentir ce que son corps allait subir, l'alerter au besoin.

Il sentit les ténèbres envahir son esprit. Des pensées violentes et furieuses… mais ils les repoussa. Plus tard. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber pour pourchasser ses propres démons. Il la sauverait.

« Il est parti, maintenant, Hermione. Il est parti. Bois ça. Ça va t'aider. »

Elle était désormais trop faible pour lever la tête, mais il l'aida et elle but la potion docilement.

« Mais il est toujours là », protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Je peux sentir ses mains me blesser, ses doigts brûlants sur ma peau. » Soudain, elle bascula la tête en arrière en hurlant de douleur. « Ses mains, elles sont partout sur moi ! Par Merlin, ça brûle ! »

Il la perdait. La potion ne fonctionnait pas assez vite, et si elle lui échappait maintenant, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle avait besoin d'être soutenue, pour quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la soigne.

« Hermione » Pas de réaction. « HERMIONE ! Pour l'amour du ciel, femme, réponds ! »

Un tremblement parcourut le corps de cette dernière. Il utilisa sa baguette pour découper la cape d'Hermione, ainsi que son uniforme d'école, exposant par la même des sous-vêtements imbibés de sang.

« Hermione ! »

Il lança un sort de diagnostic sur son abdomen, sachant parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Mais le résultat lui donna tout de même la nausée.

« Miss Granger ! Les ingrédients de la pommade contre les brûlures ! Cessez de lambiner et répondez-moi, immédiatement ! »

La voix sèche et tranchante de son Professeur la sortie de son état second. Etant de celles qui répondaient toujours aux Professeurs, elle articula difficilement le nom des ingrédients qu'elle aurait pu réciter dans ses rêves.

« Une racine d'aloès et de la cire d'abeille », gémit-elle.

« C'est juste. Plus vite, Miss Granger, je n'ai pas toute la nuit », gronda-t-il tandis qu'il accomplissait des sorts de soin, priant désespérément pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard. Les blessures internes avaient fait gonfler son abdomen et les draps étaient rouges de sang.

« Feuilles écrasées de fleur de givre… extrait d'algues… eucalyptus… »

Il lui fallu cinq minutes pour soigner le carnage sur les chairs meurtries ainsi que sur les veines que le couteau de Lucius avait causé. Pendant tout ce temps, il écouta la faible voix d'Hermione réciter la recette pour la pommade. Elle était plus précise que ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre de ses camardes en pleine santé. Il voulait pleurer, hurler de douleur et de frustration, mais il garda sa voix tranchante sous contrôle. Ses mains travaillaient avec l'efficacité ininterrompue du Maître des potions tandis que le désespoir assombrissait son esprit.

Puis, après environ un quart d'heure, ses sortilèges lui donnèrent la confirmation de ce qu'il espérait. Elle allait vivre. Les potions commençaient à agir et le visage de la jeune femme regagna quelques couleurs. Ses yeux reflétèrent alors peu à peu son retour à la réalité.

Severus se souvint qu'il devait respirer. Ses narines s'emplirent alors de l'odeur infâme et répugnante du sang, de la sueur et de la douleur. Il alla donc à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. L'air frais l'aida à évacuer les dernières traces de panique de son esprit. D'un coup de baguette, il lava Hermione ainsi que son lit, effaçant ainsi les preuves de sa courte évasion.

Lentement, se sentant soudain vieux et fatigué, Severus se dirigea vers l'âtre de la cheminée et y alluma un feu. Il déplaça ensuite un fauteuil pour le rapprocher du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Il se sentait chancelant de soulagement.

Elle allait vivre.

Il se laissa emporter par sa faiblesse. Elle déposa sa tête fatiguée dans ses mains. Ils avaient eu de la chance, mais le danger n'était pas complètement écarté. Puisant dans les dernières réserves de force qu'il avait gardées de ses nombreuses années d'espionnage, il se redressa et examina le visage de la jeune femme d'un œil critique.

« Hermione. »

Les yeux de celle-ci s'étaient clos quand il avait cessé de lui parler. Ils s'ouvrirent de nouveau, doucement, et il put voir combien elle luttait pour ça, combien ses paupières étaient lourdes et à quel point le sommeil menaçait de l'emporter. Elle combattit toutefois, courageuse et entêtée qu'elle était.

« Peux-tu m'entendre, Hermione ? Sais-tu où tu te trouves ? »

Elle haleta, mais il put voir son combat pour regagner le contrôle de son corps suite à un tel choc, elle se servit de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent et une lueur de reconnaissance les illumina.

« Severus », murmura-t-elle comme elle l'avait fait vingt minutes plus tôt. Une éternité.

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. Désormais, c'était quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement, même s'il n'avait jamais souri de toute sa vie.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda-t-il lentement.

« Je… j'ai si froid… et je suis tellement sale. »

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu auras moins froid dans quelques minutes. Contente-toi de te détendre et de respirer profondément. »

Mais le froid ne sembla pas être le souci le plus urgent.

« … douche… », dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Et, en dépit de sa grande faiblesse, elle commença à s'obliger à se mettre debout. Seul le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de ses dents serrées fit réagir un Severus bouche bée.

« Tu ne peux pas bouger », lui dit-il, en la poussant avec douceur contre ses oreillers. « J'ai soigné tes blessures, mais tes chairs sont toujours fragiles. Le moindre mouvement pourrait de blesser de nouveau. »

Les mots de Severus semblèrent raviver le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle se raidit et tenta de se rouler en boule, de manière à se protéger.

« Attention, Hermione », il dut la stopper une nouvelle fois. « Ne bouge pas. »

Ses mains se tendirent, tremblantes, faibles. Elle commença à se frotter la peau, de haut en bas, essayant misérablement de se laver de ses souvenirs. Il lui avait lancé des sorts de nettoyage pendant son inconscience, mais ce n'était clairement pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de se purger elle-même des contacts que lui avait imposés Lucius, besoin de se débarrasser de la saleté dont il l'avait recouverte.

Severus se souvint de ces nuits, quand il se frottait à sang sous la douche, essayant de faire partir, grâce à ses mains, la souffrance, les visages qui l'avaient supplié de les épargner…

« … douche… »

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mains supplémentaires sur sa peau abîmée, mais c'était la seule solution pour l'aider à se laver.

Tout en conjurant une bassine d'eau chaude et une éponge, il s'agenouilla à côté du lit.

« Décontracte-toi, Hermione », lui dit-il. « Je vais t'aider à faire partir ses mains. »

Elle siffla lorsque l'éponge la toucha, ses yeux emplis de panique se tournèrent vers Severus.

Il abaissa toutes les barrières autour de son esprit et l'ouvrit à elle pendant un court instant, pour lui prouver ses intentions et particulièrement son souhait. Il envoya des pensées calmes, chaleureuses et paisibles à travers leur connexion. Pendant ce temps, il n'avait pas bougé l'éponge d'un millimètre.

Finalement, elle se détendit sous son contact, et une nouvelle fois, il s'émerveilla de la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait.

Ses mouvements étaient lents. Il fit bien attention à éviter toutes les zones qui auraient pu l'effrayer, qui auraient pu la pousser à rejeter ses mains. Lorsqu'il la fit léviter pour lui laver le dos, un frisson la parcourut.

« … quelle gravité… »

« Très grave », répondit-il, la connaissant suffisamment pour ne pas mentir. « Il t'a presque tuée. S'il s'était écoulé quelques minutes de plus, il aurait été trop tard. »

Elle en trembla et ferma les yeux, se cachant du monde qui l'entourait. Il s'aperçut de son repli, et entendit à peine son chuchotement fatigué.

« … pitié… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Hermione. Je suis content que tu sois revenue à temps. »

Quand il eût fini de la laver, elle commença à trembler, et il se dépêcha de la sécher à l'aide d'un sort. D'un coup de baguette, il le revêtit d'un pyjama propre. Il hésita un instant, puis il décida de terminer son opération 'nettoyer Hermione'. Il appela le sèche-cheveux qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, installa la tête de la jeune femme délicatement sur les oreillers et commença à peigner sa tignasse.

Il n'avait jamais coiffé une femme auparavant. Il était apaisant de laisser glisser la brosse longues mèches soyeuses qui n'avaient pas été coiffées depuis un certain temps. Il vit que Hermione avait fermé les yeux, et doucement toutes les rides de douleur s'effacèrent de son visage.

« Ma mère me faisait ça quand j'étais petite », chuchota-t-elle, sa voix s'affaiblissant.

Après un moment de tranquille réflexion, il se décida pour une simple tresse. Elle avait l'air un peu tordue, mais elle était tout à fait acceptable pour une première fois. Soigneusement, il remis les oreillers en place et remonta les couvertures sur Hermione. Il pensait qu'elle s'était endormie, mais lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise, les paupières de la jeune femme se rouvrirent.

« Merci, Severus. »

« Tu es la bien venue, Hermione. Essaie de dormir. Je ne te laisserais pas seule. »

Elle soupira, et il attendit que ses paupières se referment, que ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement dans le sommeil avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait encore une chose à faire avant de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco devait savoir où son père avait été. Il devait en être hystérique à l'heure qu'il est. Severus fit apparaître un parchemin avec une plume et gribouilla rapidement une note avec une écriture d'adolescent, une écriture d'étudiant pas très ordonné.

« Cher Draco

La Lionne que tu m'as envoyée est super ! Elle a eut une rude journée, mais maintenant que je l'ai pansée un peu, elle ira bien. Je veillerai sur sa santé.

Passe un joyeux Noël ! Nous nous verrons à Poudlard,

Sincèrement,

Elrond. »

Il confia la lettre à son hibou. Il fermait la fenêtre derrière lui quand il entendit le froissement des pyjamas. Il se retourna pour trouver Hermione toujours endormie. Mais toute sa sérénité l'avait abandonnée. Ses mains la griffaient sous ses vêtements de nuit, sa mâchoire était crispée et son dos se tordait de douleur. Hermione était l'image même de l'agonie silencieuse.

Les anciens amis de Severus, les cauchemars, étaient de retour. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, ils étaient partis pour rester.

Sans en être vraiment conscient, ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à elle. Il prit sa main froide et tremblante dans la sienne, en se souvenant combien sa présence l'avait calmée, une fois.

Soit ces souvenirs étaient exagérés, soit elle était partie trop loin pour être atteinte parle contact simple d'une main, car les mouvements agités ne cessèrent pas.

Il fronça les sourcils. Les convulsions devaient être arrêtées, ou elles risquaient de rouvrir les blessures à peine refermées. Mais il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de dormir.

Et ainsi, le calme de minuit vit le Maître des potions de Poudlard enlever ses chaussures silencieusement ainsi que ses robes extérieures près du lit d'une étudiante. Prudemment, il la souleva légèrement des oreillers et monta derrière elle.

Il outrepassa de manière flagrante son rôle lorsqu'il la berça contre son torse. Cela aurait même choqué Albus qui s'en serait étouffé avec ses sorbets au citron.

Mais les mouvements de la jeune femme cessèrent. Les cauchemars diminuaient en intensité, et sans se réveiller, elle se colla un peu plus au corps chaud et réconfortant qui la soutenait.

Un petit sourire, fatigué et las, même dans son sommeil, s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il sourit en retour, une chaleur étrange s'épanouissant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il regardait Hermione Granger dormir.

Il s'était attendu à ressentir de la gêne dans cette proximité si étroite, à détester ce contact. Il n'était pas de ceux qu'on touche, et toute personne qui avait envahi son espace personnel l'avait regretté amèrement.

Mais c'était différent. C'était Hermione.

Et tandis qu'il regardait longuement le visage de la jeune femme redevenu paisible, il prit conscience d'une chose si brutalement, que seule sa discipline d'espion lui permit de contrôler une réaction physique.

Sans savoir pourquoi, durant toutes ces semaines de discussions, de recherches et de combats, elle était devenue plus importante pour lui que n'importe quelle autre pièce du jeu, bien plus importante qu'une amie ou une partenaire.

Elle était devenue le centre de sa vie.

Il ne savait pas comment cela avait bien pu se produire, comment cette miss je sais tout, à la chevelure broussailleuse et de vingt ans sa cadette, avait pu prendre une telle place dans son esprit et dans son cœur.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que le serment qu'il avait fait de la protéger, qui avait autrefois le but d'assurer un avantage à l'Ordre, lui avait offert une nouvelle voie dans la vie. Et il protégerait le petit miracle qui dormait dans ses bras de tous ceux qui la menaceraient. Au péril de sa vie, s'il le fallait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses longs doigts fins commencèrent à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione, laissant ses lourdes mèches courir dans ses mains. C'est ainsi que, Hermione reposant contre son torse, ses mains la berçant, Severus Snape s'endormit.

* * *

-

Alors, comment pensez-vous que Hermione va réagir ?


	26. Cicatrices

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

_**

* * *

RAR**_

**Moggliesmad : Toi tu penches pour un réveil plutôt brutal ? Je trouve cette expression très appropriée ! Fin du suspense…**

**Malfoyhermy : Mal, mal, c'est un grand mot. Il est vrai qu'elle ne s'y attends pas, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça va s'arranger ! Bonne lecture.**

**Sabrina : Oh, oh, une courageuse. Ne confonds tes rêves avec la réalité ! Fantasmerais-tu sur un Snape dans ton lit au petit matin ? lol**

**Cassandre8 : Je trouve que tu as très bien cerné le personnage d'Hermione, d'ailleurs, on en reparle dans le chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements et passe un bon moment… enfin, je l'espère.**

**Lalou : Finalement, vous avez tous bien saisi le caractère des personnages ! Il n'est peut-être plus utile que je traduise… vous savez déjà tout !**

**El Diablo : Alors là, je suis très fière de moi : j'ai réussi à te convertir ! Le but de toute mon existence est atteint ! Quoi ? J'en fais un peu trop ? Bon, d'accord, peut-être, mais je suis quand même contente. Pour ce qui est de la traduction de 'woman' en 'femme', c'est vrai que ça peut faire bizarre, mais je ne voulais pas dire 'jeune fille pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, Severus ne vois pas Hermione comme une jeune fille, loin de là ! En plus, si j'avais utilisé 'jeune fille', ça ne cadrait pas avec le tutoiement que je venais de mettre en place. Ben oui, ils ne vont quand même pas se vouvoyer jusqu'à la fin… Je me suis donc dit que woman n'était pas si mal que ça. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit vulgaire et je trouvais même venant de Severus, ça collait… Mais je comprends que ça puisse faire bizarre, donc dans le chapitre ci-dessous, j'ai remplacé woman par Hermione, tout simplement.**

**Me : Ton attente va être récompensée, voilà la suite.**

**Bohemio : Réaction intense, hein ? Voilà la réponse.**

**Sevina : Pauvre Lucius ! C'est quand même grâce à lui que nos deux protagonistes se sont rapprochés…**

**Ira Lea : Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te faire la leçon puisque je préfère également les personnages sombres ! Mais je n'ai pas pu résister, il fallait que je m'insurge contre cette prise de position totalement impartiale… juste pour te faire râler ! lol Je te remercie de cette adresse que tu m'as laissée, je ne connaissais pas et n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller, mais j'y ferai un tour un de ces jours. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bisous.**

**EmmaD : Tu n' es en rien sadique, sinon, c' est que je le suis aussi… euh, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure comparaison que je puisse faire. Mais ce chapitre est chargé d'émotion, c'est donc normal d'être touché par ce qui est dit. J'en profite pour tirer mon chapeau à Kayly. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture.**

**Melinda Poteauxroses : Encore une qui veux tuer Lucius ! Mais vous pensez à Draco, je suis sûre qu'il serait triste, même si son père est une ordure. **

**Spinel : Sois pas triste, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu en auras deux quand tu reviendras sur le site, enfin j'espère, lol !**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Cicatrice_**

_Chère Hermione, _

_Merci beaucoup pour tes cadeaux, ils sont merveilleux ! J'adore le mini scrutoscope, et je le garde autour de mon cou en permanence. Il a déjà démontré son utilité, une fois, quand George et Fred ont voulu nous prendre par surprise. Mais le scrutoscope a hurlé si fort que les jumeaux en ont presque fait une crise cardiaque. Mes oreilles n'ont plus fonctionné pendant la demi-heure suivante, mais mis à part cet inconvénient, je l'aime énormément._

_Honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi tu as donné à Ron ces bouquins de psychologie. Je pense qu'ils sont plutôt ennuyeux, mais Ron m'a dit de te remercier pour les livres. Il m'a également demandé de te dire qu'il passe ses journées à les lire, c'était donc un bon choix de ta part. ai-je oublié quelque chose ?_

_Mais la chose la plus étrange s'est passée hier. Tu ne vas pas y croire, Hermione ! Devine qui m'a écrit ? Justin Finch-Fletchley ! Il m'a dit à quel point son Noël a été ennuyeux, puis il m'a demandé si nous pouvions nous retrouver quelque part pendant les vacances. Il m'a proposé le Londres moldu !_

_Ne t'énerve pas en lisant ça, car même si je ne t'avais pas promis de ne rien faire de dangereux, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Justin pour tout l'or du monde. Je me suis presque endormi en lisant sa lettre ! Alors je lui ai répondu aussi brièvement que possible pour lui dire que, non, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça._

_N'est-ce pas complètement bizarre ? Fred a suggéré que Justin était amoureux de moi, mais maintenant, Ron me regarde comme un chiot à chaque fois qu'il me croise et me dit que je brise le cœur de Justin. Il est temps qu'on revienne à Poudlard, vraiment ! (Excepté le fait que j'y rencontrerai Justin, beurk !)_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ton Noël s'est passé sans encombre. Salue tes parents pour moi (si tu penses qu'ils apprécieront), et ne t'inquiète pas trop. A dans une semaine !_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Harry_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le silence du matin d'hiver, la lumière blanche devint petit à petit dorée à travers ses paupières closes. Avec le torse chaud de Severus contre sa joue, Hermione dormait.

Ses rêves, comme c'était souvent le cas ces derniers temps, étaient colorés de rouge, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un rouge criard, provenant du sang fraîchement versé. Ce n'était pas non plus la nuance légèrement plus sombre qu'elle associait à la panique et à la violence, mais la sombre et chaude couleur d'un bon vin qui l'enlaçait de son étreinte chaleureuse.

Elle n'était pas effrayée par le doux contact et ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'échapper. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la douleur et la peur cédaient du terrain dans les rêves d'Hermione au lieu de la dévorer. Elle prit son temps pour se réveiller, goûtant pleinement au sentiment de sécurité qui s'était propagé en elle durant la nuit, et qui réchauffait à présent son corps tout entier telle une douce couverture.

Lentement, avec cette délicieuse sensation de coton autour d'elle, elle refit peu à peu surface. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller, ni même bouger ou boire. Elle se contenta de s'étirer majestueusement, en s'interrogeant brièvement sur les courbatures de ses muscles, tandis que chacune des cellules de son corps profitaient encore du sentiment de sécurité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et rencontre des pupilles noires qui la fixaient avec curiosité.

D'un battement de paupière, sans même y penser, elle sauta hors du lit et ses pieds la conduisirent à l'autre bout de la chambre, un couteau dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

_Par Merlin. Severus. Il a dormi dans mon lit. J'étais dans ses bras ! Que s'est-il passé hier ?_

Elle tenta alors de se souvenir des événements de la nuit précédente, mais son esprit était en plein chaos. Douleur, peur, sang, cris et désespoir, et enfin… des mains chaudes qui la touchaient, un large torse contre lequel elle se blottissait, des doigts qui lui caressaient les cheveux…

Elle se raidit en se remémorant ce souvenir. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé hier. Quelque chose avait poussé Severus à traverser la frontière invisible qu'elle avait construite entre eux, pour pénétrer l'espace personnel qu'elle avait toujours préservé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

Soudain, toute la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée lui sembla être source de danger, et le savoir si près la fit serrer un peu plus sa baguette. Que lui était-il arrivé, pour l'amour de dieu ?

Severus remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle avait manifestement activé la fonction portoloin de ses couteaux la veille. Il ne bougea pas, et attendit qu'elle reprenne d'elle-même ses esprits. Mais les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, et elle restait là, les yeux pleins de suspicion, son couteau dirigé vers lui.

« C'est moi, Hermione », annonça finalement Severus lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne se détendrait pas. « Tu es en sécurité. »

Son corps se raidit encore un peu plus si c'était possible, comme si elle se méfiait du mensonge.

« Je sais que c'est vous. C'est évident », répondit-elle d'une voix furieuse. « Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est ce que vous faites dans ce foutu lit ! »

Severus soupira. Elle ne se rappelait pas. Ou du moins, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles.

« Je suis désolé », lui dit-il calmement. « Je sais à quel point tout ceci doit être déplaisant pour toi. Mais tu étais extrêmement agitée la nuit dernière, tu étais tellement désespérée et paniquée, je n'arrivais pas à t'empêcher de remuer dans ton sommeil. Tu risquais de rouvrir tes blessures. Ma présence semblait te calmer, alors je… »

Elle rougit à la pensée que la présence de Severus l'avait calmée, qu'elle se détendait plus facilement dans les bras de celui-ci que seule, mais ensuite, le reste de la phrase sembla faire tilt en elle, et elle devint blanche comme un linge.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? Que vous ai-je dit ? », demanda-t-elle, la voix vibrante de colère et de peur.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? », rétorqua-t-il.

La douleur traversa son visage, et elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le couteau, si bien que ses articulations en devinrent blanches.

« Répondez-moi », murmura-t-elle en grondant presque. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il sembla soudain à Severus que les deux derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais passés, qu'elle était de nouveau en cure de désintoxication, qu'elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre que des distances entre eux. Elle était concentrée pour préserver ses secrets et maintenir les distances.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de confiance sur son visage et dans ses yeux, plus aucune trace des liens qui les avaient unis. Il tenta d'atteindre son esprit, de lui envoyer des pensées calmes, des pensées de paix et d'amitié comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, mais l'esprit de Severus se heurta à un mur de pierre. Les pensées et le corps de la jeune femme lui étaient complètement inaccessibles. Elle s'était enfermée dans son propre monde. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les lèvres d'Hermione étaient pincées de fureur, pourquoi son regard était si dur, il savait qu'il devait lui parler s'il ne voulait pas la perdre définitivement.

« Vous avez rencontré Lucius, hier, aux alentours de midi. Quand vous êtes revenue, il était déjà tard. Il vous a violée et vous a entaillée profondément avec un couteau. » Il commença à raconter les événements de la veille, en veillant à garder un ton de voix neutre.

Il savait combien ce devait être douloureux pour elle, et combien elle haïssait révéler ses faiblesses face à lui. C'est pourquoi il évita son regard et continua à parler calmement, lentement pour lui laisser le temps de tout assimiler.

« Au début, vous ne me reconnaissiez pas, mais j'ai réussi à vous convaincre que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Je vous ai portée dans les escaliers, jusque dans votre lit. Vous étiez en état de choc, et je pensais que vous n'y seriez pas parvenue. Je vous ai demandé de réciter une recette pour vous garder éveillée. Et quand vous avez été hors de danger, j'ai écrit une lettre à Draco pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. En peu de temps, vous étiez plongée dans un affreux cauchemar et la seule façon pour moi de vous calmer a été de vous prendre dans mes bras pendant votre sommeil. Je me suis endormi au cours de la nuit et me suis réveillé quelques instants avant vous. »

Même après avoir fini son récit, il garda son regard fixé sur les étagères, loin d'elle, par précaution. Il entendait sa respiration, rapide et effrayée, comme si elle essayait de surmonter un choc. Un sanglot presque inaudible s'échappa de ses lèvres pincées. Il savait qu'elle se souvenait maintenant, qu'elle essayait de faire avec les événements de la veille, avec sa douleur.

Il lui donna du temps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle parla qu'il tourna de nouveau les yeux vers elle. C'est là qu'il vit une larme couler le long de son visage, elle semblait tellement perdue et souffrante qu'il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Puis il vit son menton levé dans un air de défi, ses yeux brillants de fureur.

« Vous m'avez lavée », murmura-t-elle d'un ton accusateur qu'il ne parvint pas à interpréter. « Vous m'avez brossé les cheveux. »

Il acquiesça, méfiant. Il lui avait semblé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais peut-être qu'à présent, elle se sentait violée.

« Vous aviez tellement besoin de vous laver, Hermione. Vous essayiez même de prendre une douche, alors que vous ne pouviez pas bouger sans perdre du sang. C'était le seul moyen de vous aider. Je sais combien il est important pour vous de vous laver après. »

Alors il savait ? Lui cria son esprit. Evidemment qu'il savait. Il était l'homme le plus intelligent qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et elle lui avait donné de nombreuses occasions d'observer ses habitudes, ses croyances, ses besoins. Il ne devait y avoir grand-chose qu'il ne savait pas, à présent.

Le désespoir envahit son esprit, et elle put sentir le goût amer de la panique s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Elle se souvenait de tout désormais. Comment il l'avait prise, comment il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, comment il avait pris soin d'elle et comment elle s'était détendue à son contact. Elle lui avait permis de prendre totalement le contrôle de la situation. Elle avait remis sa vie entre ses mains, lui avait confié son avenir, tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, même si la honte la consumait de l'intérieur.

Qu'avait-elle fait !

Tout cela n'était pas supposé arriver ! Elle n'avait pas pensé devenir aussi proche de lui ! Comment pouvait-elle garder ses secrets si elle dépendait de lui ? Comment pouvait-elle rester sur ses gardes quand il connaissait si bien ses faiblesses ? Qu'il l'avait poussé à se blottir contre lui, à lui faire entièrement confiance ?

Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses évoluer de la sorte ? Alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas seulement son futur à elle, mais aussi son bonheur à lui ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas stoppé avant qu'ils ne deviennent si proches ?

Parce que, même maintenant, quelques secondes après avoir réalisé quel danger la menaçait, elle souhaitait se jeter dans les bras de l'homme, partager avec lui sa peine et sentir sa chaleur.

_Malheur, je deviens faible à cause de lui ! J'aurais du savoir que ça arriverait !_

Mais vous aviez promis de ne pas le faire ! », murmura-t-elle.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? » Il était confus. Avait-il promis de ne pas la toucher ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'une telle chose, et le profond reproche dans la voix d'Hermione, sur son visage le rendait nerveux, comme s'il avait commit un crime impardonnable sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ne pas me dorloter. Ne pas devenir trop proche et ne pas vous inquiéter pour moi de cette façon. »

Il soupira d'exaspération, en se levant enfin du lit et essaya de se rapprocher d'elle. Il portait toujours ses robes de la veille, froissées pendant la nuit. Habituellement, elle aurait sourit d'un air narquois à la vue si inhabituelle du Maître des Potions. Seule sa main bougea alors vers lui, un avertissement silencieux pour qu'il ne s'approche pas plus.

« Etes-vous en train de faire allusion à mon comportement d'hier soir ? », demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Du fait que j'ai pris soin de vous ? Que je me suis inquiété pour vous et vous ai traitée comme un être humain et non comme une chose ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas être réellement sérieuse à ce sujet ! Il n'avait pas pitié d'elle ! Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la sauver parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans elle. D'une certaine façon, ça avait été la chose la plus instinctive, la plus égoïste qu'il avait fait depuis des années. Mais il se doutait bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce point de vue pour l'instant.

« Il aurait mieux valu me traiter comme une chose, Severus », répliqua-t-elle amèrement. « Cela aurait été mieux que de me traiter ainsi, mieux que d'éprouver de la pitié pour moi. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Hermione, ce n'était pas de la pitié ! », gronda-t-il, à bout de patience. « Il s'agissait de vous donner ce dont vous aviez besoin, de vous empêcher de craquer ! »

« Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de vous ! »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je le sais mieux que vous. »

« Non, vous ne savez pas ! », cria-t-elle, « Toute la peine et la douleur, la honte et la peur ! Et c'est de votre faute ! »

Il pâlit en entendant ses paroles et elle ne sut pas si c'était à cause du choc ou parce que la colère montait, mais elle était allée trop loin pour s'en soucier maintenant.

« Vous me dites que tout est de ma faute ? », demanda-t-il, la voix dangereusement basse et soyeuse. « Malfoy vous a violée, vous a taillée en pièces, et vous rejetez la faute sur moi ? »

Elle criait, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

« Tout allait bien avant que vous ne veniez ! », hurla-t-elle, sans se soucier du fait que sa voix devenait hystérique et cassée. « Je faisais mon boulot, et c'était beaucoup moins douloureux ! J'avais accepté quelle était ma tâche dans la vie ! J'étais faite de pierre et d'acier, mon véritable moi aurait déjà été loin au moment où le couteau de Lucius m'a touchée ! Je ne l'aurais pas senti plus que ça ! »

Il se souvint alors d'elle, lors de ce terrible jour dans la bibliothèque, quand il était entré une seconde fois dans son esprit, elle ressemblait à une reine faite de glace et d'acier, comme une chose inerte, trop belle et trop dure pour être vivante, que rien ni personne ne pouvait atteindre. Il se souvint de ses yeux, de véritables tunnels menant aux ténèbres, qui ne reflétaient aucune vie, pas la moindre trace d'humanité, de peur. Pas de peine.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! », murmura-t-il. « Tu es presque morte cette fois ! Tu as presque rendu l'âme et personne n'aurait été là pour s'en apercevoir. Ne me dis pas que tu préfères ça plutôt qu'on prenne soin de toi, parce que je ne le croirais pas ! »

« C'était _pourtant_ mieux », criait-elle toujours, la colère et le désespoir se lisaient dans ses yeux. « Je l'avais accepté, j'avais renoncé. Et puis vous êtes venu, vous m'avez fait revenir de cette vie, vous avez veillé sur moi, et vous… avez compris… » Sa voix s'était éteinte en un murmure tandis qu'elle parlait, et seules ses oreilles entraînées permirent à Severus de comprendre les mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle lui tourna le dos et posa ses yeux sur la cheminée.

« Et maintenant, je dois revivre certaines choses. Maintenant, il y a la joie et le respect de moi-même, et… l'espoir. Quelque chose que Lucius avait détruit. Quelque chose que l'on ne devrait pas retrouver chez une pute Mangemort. »

Et soudain, dans un flash aveuglant de douleur et de tristesse, il comprit.

« Tu mérites toutes ces choses, Hermione », souffla-t-il. « Tu n'as pas à te punir pour ça. Tu n'es pas une chose ! »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je suis, Snape. »

La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom le blessa plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu hurler précédemment, et sans s'en apercevoir, il se recula.

« Nous devons en parler, Hermione », dit-il, en essayant de garder sa voix sous contrôle, mais elle ressemblait plus à la plaidoirie désespérée qu'il avait faite ce fameux soir dans le bureau d'Albus. « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Nous devons discuter ! »

« Je peux faire ce que je veux », répondit-elle froidement. Il put voir ces masques, qu'elle n'avait plus utilisés depuis longtemps en sa présence, se remettre en place. « Nous étions d'accord sur ce point au début de notre partenariat. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Je ne sais même pas si je reviendrai. Je vous prie de supprimer la connexion par cheminette une fois que je serai passée. Vous êtes également libre de me retirer mon accès à vos appartements. Passez une bonne journée. »

Severus savait qu'il avait effectivement promis tout cela, et une part de lui voulait s'y conformer, la laisser partir et ne pas trahir sa confiance une fois encore. Mais il savait aussi que, s'il la laissait partir maintenant, une part d'elle-même serait à jamais perdue. Qu'elle ne permettrait plus à personne de se rapprocher d'elle.

Et il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser finir comme lui. Il verrouilla alors la porte d'un coup de baguette et avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve entre elle et la cheminée, les yeux droits dans les siens.

« Que faites-vous ? », siffla-t-elle. Sa baguette avait suivi chacun des mouvements de Severus.

« Je ne vais pas te permettre de disparaître ainsi, Hermione », répondit-il calmement, comme si soudain, leur discussion animée n'avait pas eu lieu. « Quoique tu en penses, nous devons en discuter. »

« Je ne veux pas en discuter ! », cria-t-elle. « Nous avions un accord ! Pas de discussion si je ne le voulais pas, pas de dorloterie, pas de pitié ! Je veux partir, maintenant, et je ne veux plus jamais en parler ! »

« Mais il le faut, Hermione. Si tu veux survivre à ça en restant une personne à part entière et non pas comme l'ombre amère d'un être vivant, la honte et la culpabilité doivent cesser. »

« Et si je me fiche de comment je survis ? »

« Alors je prendrai la décision pour toi. »

« Alors c'est à ça que correspond un partenariat pour vous ? Je peux m'en passer, merci beaucoup. »

Le commentaire était cinglant, exactement comme elle l'avait voulu, mais il ne se recula pas.

« Personne ne peut être l'ami d'une pierre, ni l'ami d'un cadavre », dit-il platement. « Et c'est ce que tu es devenue, Hermione. C'est ce que j'étais il y a quelques années. Mort de l'intérieur. Je veux que tu regardes au-delà de tes cicatrices et que tu vois ta vie, Hermione ! »

Elle rit, d'un rire si profond et amer que le cœur de Severus en manqua un battement.

« Que pouvez-vous bien savoir des cicatrices », murmura-t-elle.

« Au moins autant que toi », répondit-il calmement. Puis il prit sa décision et ouvrit sa chemise. Elle s'éloigna de lui, le pointant de sa baguette qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante. Mais il ne fit aucun pas vers elle. Il se contenta de retirer sa chemise lentement.

« Tu n'es pas la seule qu'ils ont blessée », chuchota-t-il, puis il se retourna.

Il n'entendit ni cri, ni hoquet de surprise, juste une respiration un peu plus profonde, mais il savait ce qu'elle voyait : une mer de cicatrices qui s'entrecroisaient. Certaines étaient blanches, d'autres s'étaient presque effacées avec le temps, d'autres encore étaient rouges et inflammatoires malgré plusieurs années de soins.

Il ne lui refit pas face, mais il pouvait sentir les yeux de la jeune femme sur son dos, suivre les lignes blanches qui traçaient des routes et des avenues sur sa peau.

« Ça a commencé tôt pour moi », expliqua-t-il calmement, toujours en lui tournant le dos. La voix de Severus résonnait avec autant d'amertume qu'elle. « Aussi loin que je peux me souvenir, mon père avait l'habitude de nous battre, ma mère et moi. Officiellement, c'était pour asseoir son autorité, mais tu sais désormais pourquoi les gens battent leurs enfants. »

« Poudlard ne fut pas beaucoup plus joyeux, car les célèbres Maraudeurs avaient fait de moi leur jouet favori. Le souvenir dont ton ami Harry a été témoin dans ma pensine me montrait suspendu par les pieds, exposant ainsi mes ravissants sous-vêtements à l'ensemble de l'école. Et ils ont fait des choses bien pires au cours de ces années. »

Il put sentir des vêtements voler derrière lui tandis qu'il parlait, et il sut qu'elle se rapprochait lentement. Il imaginait parfaitement le visage d'Hermione, ses yeux agrandis par le choc tandis qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'elle lui avait hurlé, le suppliant de stopper son histoire. Mais il l'ignora. C'était trop important.

« Avant de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les seules choses qui me permettaient de survivre étaient mon arrogance et ma profonde assurance concernant mon intelligence. Seul mon esprit me rendait digne, seule mon intelligence pouvait justifier mon existence. Et c'est cet orgueil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a utilisé pour m'attirer : la colère que j'éprouvais contre tous ceux qui m'avaient blessé. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je me servais de la colère, il y a quelques semaines, et je ne t'avais pas répondu. Laisse-moi le faire aujourd'hui : seules la colère et l'arrogance avaient le pouvoir de me préserver chaque jour de ma vie, et ce, malgré leurs moqueries, leur haine et la souffrance qu'ils m'infligeaient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est emparé de ma colère et l'a manipulée jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus voir ce qui était bien ou mal, jusqu'à ce que la haine soit mon seul choix. »

Sa voix était devenue rauque, et les souvenirs le poussaient à s'enfuir, à se cacher de lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait faire passer un message.

« Mais Il ne mit pas fin à ma souffrance. Il la multipliait lorsque je n'obéissais pas immédiatement. Lorsque je ne m'exécutais pas, il me traitait exactement comme la chose que je pensais vraiment être. Alors je me suis cramponné à Lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire disparaître ces sentiments. Il était le seul à pouvoir me sauver de moi-même. Lorsqu'Il me punissait, ou lorsque plus tard, Dumbledore me renvoya là-bas pour L'espionner, je ne résistais pas. Je savais que de toute façon, comme toi maintenant, je méritais tout ce qu'ils me faisaient, que je n'étais pas digne d'une vie sans tourments.

« Et j'ai renoncé à ce que j'estimais être trop bon pour moi. Je suis devenu amer, dur comme de la pierre. Je suis devenu Severus Snape, le ronchon et invivable Maître des potions. Je le suis resté jusqu'à ce qu'à très récemment. Quelqu'un m'a libéré de la sombre prison qu'était mon esprit, en me chassant de l'endroit où je purgeais ma peine. »

Silence. Un océan de silence entre eux. Un moment tellement interminable, qu'il eût peur qu'elle ne soit partie, qu'elle ne l'ait laissé parler de son passé, en l'abandonnant comme beaucoup l'avaient fait. Mais ensuite, il put entendre sa respiration, rapide et superficielle, le parfum d'Hermione parvint au nez de Severus. Elle se tenait juste derrière lui, et d'une voix claire et calme, il lui balança une leçon faite maison.

« Alors, Hermione, avec tout ce que tu sais désormais sur moi, penses-tu que je ne sois qu'un bon à rien ? Penses-tu que je suis sale et que je mérite ce que la vie m'a fait endurer ? Dis-moi, crois-tu que ça m'a transformé en chose ? »

Sa voix était tremblante lorsqu'elle répondit désespérément que non. « Non… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… »

Il se tourna brusquement vers elle et rencontra ses yeux écarquillés. Ses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues lui conférant ainsi une expression de rage folle.

« Alors comment oses-tu avoir une telle opinion de toi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, et contrairement à moi, tu as choisi cette voix pour sauver les gens que tu aimes. Comment peux-tu valoir moins que moi, alors que tu n'as pas commis la moitié des crimes dont je suis responsable ? »

« Mais je… »

« Mais tu quoi ? Devons-nous faire un concours ? Qui a fait les choses les plus horribles au cours de sa vie ? Dois-je t'en dire un peu plus sur les merveilleuses expériences de ma vie ? Veux-tu savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on tue un enfant tellement jeune qu'il ne peut même pas appeler à l'aide ? Quel sujet veux-tu approfondir, Hermione ? »

Il la vit chercher ses mots, essayer de s'accuser puis vaciller. Il avait réussi à les faire fuir, toutes ces excuses, ces reproches dont elle s'accablait lors de ses nuits de veille, toutes ces horribles images qui lui venaient en tête. Parce qu'il avait fait pire. Et qu'elle le respectait toujours.

« Je me sens si honteuse », murmura-t-elle finalement, et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle avait enfin compris le cœur du problème, qu'elle voulait partager toutes ces expériences avec lui. « Quand je les regarde dans les yeux, mes amis, ma famille et même Dumbledore, j'ai tellement honte. Je sais qu'ils croient au bien et au mal. Je sais quelle est leur vie. Et je ne peux pas en faire partie. J'ai vu des choses, fait des choses qui les feraient fuir tellement elles sont horribles. Comment pourrais-je revoir mes parents, comment pourrais-je regarder de nouveau mes amis dans les yeux quand je sais ce qu'ils penseraient de ma véritable personnalité ? Alors que je sais qu'ils me tourneraient le dos ? J'ai renoncé à tout ce en quoi je croyais et rien ne m'avait préparé à un tel vide. Rien d'autre que la honte. »

Il comprenait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait, et à travers leur lien, il sentait la connaissance et la compréhension. Elle n'avait jamais choisi la voie de l'arrogance. Elle s'était ajustée aux autres, avait obscurci sa lumière leur avait permis de considérer son intelligence comme de la folie, sa soif d'apprendre comme un trait de caractère plutôt bizarre. _S'ils ne pouvaient pas m'accepter avant, _les yeux d'Hermione posaient cette question tout en redoutant la réponse que lui ferait Severus, _comment puis-je espérer trouver ma place parmi eux, désormais ?_

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de solution à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui posa la question tendrement et elle répondit d'un petit hochement de tête. « Ceux qui dominent les autres sont toujours seuls, et les gens n'accepteront jamais cette différence. Nous en avons tous deux fait les frais. Si tu ne parviens pas à être fière de ce que tu es, tu ne cesseras jamais d'avoir honte. Mais si tu ne peux vaincre cette honte… » Il continua, en prenant une profonde inspiration et en la fixant bien dans les yeux.

« Alors sois honteuse en rencontrant ta famille. Ressens la honte face à tes petits amis si droits qu'ils ne restent purs que parce qu'ils sont trop stupides pour voir ce qui va advenir. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sentir inférieure et sale par rapport à ces idiots. Mais n'éprouve jamais un tel sentiment en face de moi, tu m'entends ? Tu ne connais rien que je ne connaisse déjà. Tu n'as rien vu que je n'aie déjà fait. Et si je peux survivre à ce que j'ai fait, tu peux certainement te remettre de ce qui t'a été fait. Tu m'entends ? »

Il se tut. Il savait ce qu'il lui offrait, mais il savait aussi ce qu'il était en train de lui demander. S'accepter tel qu'il était, arrêter de se cacher était la chose la plus dure qu'il ait jamais faite. Il lui avait fallu plus de trente ans.

Et là, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle trouverait la force de faire comme lui. Il la laisserait partir si elle le souhaitait, maintenant que tout était dit et fait. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait, de nouveau seul dans ses appartements, sans pouvoir lui parler, s'entraîner avec elle ou la taquiner.

Il était tellement perdu par l'image effrayante d'une Hermione qui le laisse seul à jamais, qu'il ne remarqua à quel point elle était proche qu'au moment où elle lui toucha doucement le torse. Torse qui était couvert de cicatrices, comme son dos.

Il ne put retenir un halètement lorsque l'index droit de la jeune femme suivit une ligne blanche sur sa peau.

Il comprit le geste, sans même rencontrer ses yeux.

Elle acceptait ce qu'il lui offrait.

Il monta ses bras, lentement, pour laisser à Hermione le temps de se dégager si elle le souhaitait. Mais au contraire, elle se pencha vers lui, ferma les yeux et encercla sa taille aussi étroitement qu'il le fit autour de ses épaules à elle.

S'ils n'avaient pas été tous deux trop épuisés pour réfléchir, ils se seraient émerveillés de la sérénité d'une telle étreinte, du sentiment de proximité, de paix qui existe dans le cercle de leurs bras. Comme une seconde maison.

Dehors, le monde pouvait bien être à feu et à sang, ici, il n'y avait qu'eux. Deux espions, tous deux meurtris dans l'âme, tous deux trop intelligents pour leur propre sécurité, ressentant la plus profonde confiance qu'ils aient jamais éprouvé.

« Maintenant », dit Severus d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille de la jeune femme, « je pense que c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. »

* * *

-Voilà, ça vous a plu ? 

J'espère que oui.

Moi je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma traduction, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés avec ce chapitre. J'espère seulement que ça ne se ressent pas trop à la lecture.

En attendant, je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt !


	27. Le secret Poufsouffle

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR : Juste un petit mot pour vous dire de ne pas hésiter à envoyer des reviews, même en français, à Kayly, l'auteur de la fic (elle parle un peu français). Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir…_**

**Xaveria : Merci pour tes encouragements, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher ! Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Hermione et Severus, tu vas voir ce qu'il en est dans le chapitre que tu t'apprêtes à lire… Bonne lecture. **

**Kilua : Merci, voilà la suite.**

**EL Diablo : C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, très chère. Je crois que nous ne tomberons pas d'accord sur l'emploi du terme jeune fille ou femme, c'est pas grave, de toute façon, c'est moi qui décide, gnark, gnark, c'est moi la traductrice, lol ! Mais surtout, que ça ne t'empêche pas de continuer à me donner ton avis, je ne suis pas toujours aussi butée ! Alors à la prochaine…**

**Missvivi27 : Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour la traduire.**

**Noa : Merci, voilà la suite.**

**Ira Lea : Tu auras ta réponse juste en dessous, petite curieuse. C'est gentil de penser à mes vacances, mais les prochaines ne sont pas avant le mois de mai… les joies de l'hôpital… Bisous.**

**Cassandre8 : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, la description de ce que ressentent nos deux protagonistes est plutôt bien sentie… Vivement la suite, même si j'ai lu quelques chapitres en plus, lol.**

**Malfoyhermy : Merci, et que dire d'autre ? Je me tais et fais place à la suite…**

**Bohemio : A toi aussi ce chapitre t'as plu… J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Moggliesmad : Le réveil a été un peu dur, en effet, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, non ?**

**Sabrina : Je reprendrais ta dernière phrase : non, faut pas aller trop vite. C'est tout à fait vrai. Kayly prend le temps de développer ses personnages, même si certains sont plus qu'impatients…**

**Hermioneesttropbonne : Alors, je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions. Je publie une fois par semaine, le week-end, en général le dimanche, même s'il peut m'arriver de le faire le samedi. Non, je ne suis pas en retard, j'ai publié mon dernier chapitre dimanche dernier et nous sommes dimanche. Non, je ne peux pas rapprocher mes publications, car les chapitres sont longs et je ne peux pas traduire plus vite. Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je crois que même l'auteur ne sait pas exactement, même si elle en a une petite idée. Je peux seulement te dire que pour l'instant, il y a 35 chapitres… je pense donc que le nombre total tournera autour des 40-50 voir plus. Ensuite, j'ai choisis de garder certains noms en VO, c'est le cas de Snape (Rogue) et Draco (Drago), tout simplement parce que je les préfère à leur traduction. Pour ce qui est de Draco, Hermione et Severus ont inventé un sortilège qui contrôle son esprit. Quand il est en danger, son ancienne personnalité prend l'avantage, et les personnes qui lui font face, même en lui sondant la tête, ne peuvent pas accéder à sa vraie personnalité ou aux informations qu'il connaît. Quand Severus et Hermione ont testé leur sortilège, Severus a tenté de mettre Draco sous imperium et a utilisé sa légilimencie sur lui. C'est pour ça que Draco a réagi comme ça, le sortilège fonctionne comme c'était prévu. Pour ce qui est de l'actrice Emma Watson, j'admets volontiers que c'est une belle fille, même si je n'aime pas trop l'expression « trop bonne ».**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Le secret Poufsouffle_**

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressenti le besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux les jours suivants. Ils avaient retrouvé la routine des vacances comme si ce soir-là et le matin suivant ne s'étaient pas déroulés.

Mais Severus percevait tout de même des changements dans leur relation, des changements si subtils qu'une tierce personne ne les aurait pas remarqués. Pourtant, ils avaient transformé Hermione et Severus bien plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

D'une certaine façon, c'était comme s'il avait cessé d'exister pour Hermione, du moins en tant qu'être humain à part entière. Avant, elle tolérait sa présence mais suivait tous ses mouvements sans en être vraiment consciente, elle faisait attention à ses déplacements dans la pièce et à la distance entre eux. Elle ne baissait jamais complètement ses défenses. Mais désormais, elle se contentait de lever la tête pour lui sourire, avant de replonger dans son monde de pensées et de mots.

Il pouvait commenter grossièrement les devoirs qu'il ajoutait à sa pile « catastrophique », il pouvait arpenter la pièce ou même frôler le fauteuil de la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Parfois, elle leur préparait du thé et déposait une tasse sur le bureau de Severus, d'autres fois, c'est lui qui lui remplissait sa tasse, le tout sans prononcer la moindre parole. De temps en temps, le soir, il levait les yeux et la trouvait endormie, lovée dans son fauteuil favori, un livre sur se genoux. Il la prenait alors dans ses bras et la portait jusque dans sa chambre. Elle ne se réveillait même pas, comme si ce n'était pas un autre être humain qui la touchait, mais une prolongation de son propre corps.

Pour la première fois, il avait vu Hermione totalement détendue, et cela la métamorphosait en une toute autre personne. Les changements étaient effectivement subtils, même s'il avait presque été choqué de rencontrer quelqu'un qui possédait un humour plus cynique et vif que le sien. Mais ce ne fut qu'après cette fameuse soirée, alors qu'ils discutaient d'un problème théorique et que la main d'Hermione s'agitait frénétiquement tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de défi, qu'il réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement elle-même jusqu'à présent, pas même avec ses amis, ni en classe ou ni même avec lui ces derniers mois.

C'était comme si sa volonté constante de s'intégrer, de plaire et de satisfaire avait disparu pour ne laisser apparaître que la personne entêtée et sarcastique qu'elle était. Une personne qui était honteusement intelligente et parfois scandaleusement arrogante.

Et il aimait énormément ça. Quand il vit les traits du visage d'Hermione s'effacer et un nouveau feu briller dans ses yeux, il sut qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

Ils n'abordèrent pas la question de Lucius Malfoy et le seul indice qui laissait penser qu'Hermione l'avait toujours en tête était le fait que leur entraînement avait redoublé d'intensité. Ils passaient désormais des heures dans la salle de gym, jusqu'à ce que Severus soit à bout de souffle et épuisé.

Le vingt-huit décembre, Hermione fit couler son premier sang. Elle observa la ligne rouge se former rapidement, choquée, mais Severus la stoppa avant qu'elle ne puisse verbaliser des excuses.

« La chose géniale quand on est une sorcière, Hermione, « lui dit-il tout en soignant la coupure avec la dextérité de l'habitude, « c'est que l'on peut s'entraîner aussi dur et dangereusement que tu le veux. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je ne puisse soigner, et tu as besoin d'expérimenter les véritables blessures : en infliger et en recevoir. Un entraînement théorique ne te servira à rien quand tu seras confrontée à quelqu'un que tu dois tuer, pour ne pas qu'il te tue. »

« Si tu as l'intention de me faire le discours du 'ne te soucie pas des autres', arrête tout de suite, Severus, je l'ai suffisamment entendu », répondit Hermione chaudement. « J'ai déjà tué et ai failli être tuée des douzaines de fois. »

« Je sais. Mais as-tu tué instinctivement ? Si vite que tu n'as même pas eu à y penser ? Ou as-tu hésité, en te demandant s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution, et donnant par la même le temps à ton ennemi une occasion de s'en sortir ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent en entendant la question et le couteau lui tomba de la main. « Que me demandes-tu de devenir, Severus ? », murmura-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lui sourire d'un air narquois, sachant qu'elle le comprendrait. « Efficace », répondit-il.

Et plutôt que de reculer, de battre en retraite d'un mouvement comme elle l'aurait fait avant, elle leva simplement le menton, rencontra son regard franchement, et acquiesça d'un sourire.

Même si elle semblait toujours penser à Lucius secrètement et en silence, Severus sut que ce problème ne se règlerait pas tout seul. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de la revoir blessée, à demi consciente et souffrant le martyre. Il n'avait pas d'idée pour empêcher Lucius de l'appeler et de la battre à nouveau.

Il attendit jusqu'au Nouvel An en espérant qu'elle aborderait le sujet avant qu'il ne le fasse. Mais la soirée s'écoula et elle ignorait toujours ses allusions, évitant ses tentatives pour entamer la discussion sur autre chose que l'espionnage. Elle semblait n'être concentrée sur rien d'autre pendant le dîner.

« Nous devons l'arrêter. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça », lâcha-t-il finalement pendant le dessert.

« Je sais », répondit Hermione calmement, habituée à ses brusques changements de sujet. « Et j'ai un plan. Mais il demande un peu de préparation. » Ceci dit, elle continua à profiter de sa crème glacée au chocolat avec grand soin et concentration.

« Et si nous n'avons pas le temps ? », demanda Severus, en se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si calme.

Elle soupira, et posa sa cuillère à côté de son bol.

« Il est vraiment désolé en ce moment », expliqua-t-elle, « comme à chaque fois qu'il dépasse les limites. Tu vois, tant que Lucius Malfoy est capable d'éprouver un tel sentiment, c'est qu'il m'aime réellement. Et il a peur de me perdre, si bien que lorsqu'il qu'il pète les plombs et fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que… ça, il se repentit. Il m'a envoyé des bijoux, ce qui est toujours un signe annonçant qu'il ne tentera rien au cours des prochaines semaines. Avant que son dangereux désir ne refasse surface, j'aurais résolu le problème. Je te le promets, Severus. »

Severus fut intrigué par trois points, tout en hochant la tête. Premièrement, elle avait parlé des attaques violentes de Lucius, comme si elles étaient une sorte de routine gênante, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait par cœur, même si elle les détestait. Il se demandait combien de bijoux étaient stockés dans la chambre de Préfète, offerts par un bourreau qui cherchait à se faire pardonner.

Deuxièmement, elle n'avait rien dit de son plan. Quel qu'il soit, elle ne voulait visiblement pas l'en informer. Et cela aurait été suffisant en temps normal pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Et troisièmement, c'était à Hermione qu'il avait promis de faire confiance il y a moins d'une semaine. Et étrangement, il ne ressentait nullement le besoin de l'interroger ou de mettre à l'épreuve le plan dont elle venait de parler. Si Hermione était confiante, alors il l'était aussi.

Donc, au lieu d'être suspicieux comme à son habitude, il redressa la tête et se renfrogna. « Personne ne m'a jamais offert de bijoux, jamais », se plaignit-il, en imitant un enfant boudeur.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse. « C'est probablement parce qu'ils ne vont pas bien avec tes robes. Mais si tu veux, je peux te prêter quelques rubis que tu pourrais porter pour ton premier cours de potions. »

Elle rit tout bas en imaginant Severus, paré d'un énorme collier de rubis et de rubans rouges dans les cheveux, se tenir devant les septièmes années, mais le Maître des potions lui dit de se lever d'un geste impérieux.

« Dans la salle de gym, femme impertinente », ordonna-t-il. « Je vais devoir vous punir pour ça. Il va falloir que je me retienne de sourire tout au long de ce premier cours. Ça mérite bien des couteaux ! »

Et en lui obéissant avec une révérence moqueuse, elle s'entraîna encore deux heures à donner des coups de poing, de pied et au couteau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle savait qu'il serait là, qu'il s'attendait à la voir avant même qu'elle n'ait passé la gargouille. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau et qu'elle le trouva assis à sa table, une tasse de thé dans les mains et les yeux scintillant de malice, elle ressentit un petit nœud de nervosité dans l'estomac.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la réputation qu'il avait de tout savoir, qu'il était presque le sorcier le plus puissant du monde, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son âge, mais à chaque fois qu'Hermione allait voir Dumbledore, elle craignait que son courage ne lui fasse défaut.

Son plan ne dépendait pas uniquement de sa maîtrise de Lucius Malfoy, et elle n'était pas sûre de comment réagirait le Directeur à sa proposition. Malgré sa réputation d'excentrique et son comportement 'amical mais complètement timbré', il n'était pas qu'un sorcier très puissant. Il était également un grand général ainsi qu'un politicien. Les gens comme Albus Dumbledore n'aimaient pas laisser filer le pouvoir ou le contrôle qu'ils exerçaient. Ils en avaient besoin.

Elle espérait seulement que ses arguments soient suffisamment convaincants, que Dumbledore fasse réellement confiance à Severus comme il le répétait souvent. Elle espérait également en silence que le Directeur commence à ressentir les effets de l'âge et souhaite désormais être quelque peu soulagé.

« Monsieur le Directeur », le salua-t-elle d'un sourire. « Je suis contente que vous ayez un peu de temps à m'accorder. »

« Oh, Miss Granger, tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un mois. C'est Severus qui s'était chargé de transmettre les rapports, et l'expression sur le visage du vieil homme indiqua à Hermione qu'il était agréablement surpris de la revoir enfin.

Elle pouvait presque se voir dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Son corps plus robuste et finement musclé avait perdu un peu de sa raideur, son visage autrefois froid comme de la glace, était désormais relaxé et affichait une grande confiance. Sa peau était saine et éclatante, ses yeux n'étaient plus rougis et las, mais de nouveau brillants d'énergie.

Elle était irritée qu'il connaisse qui en était la cause. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle voulait garder Severus et leur amitié aussi secrets que les événements qui se déroulaient au repère. A chaque fois qu'elle songeait au temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle ressentait une sorte de protection, si puissante qu'elle s'en étonnait systématiquement. Il était à elle, ce petit sanctuaire tranquille qu'ils avaient construit était à eux seuls, et personne d'autre ne devait y avoir accès.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Dumbledore plonger dans son esprit, si doucement que si elle n'était pas passée maître en occlumencie, elle ne s'en serait pas aperçue. Soigneusement, elle influença le sondage de son esprit grâce à quelques images mentales inoffensives, sans aucune relation avec ce qui l'intéressait. Elle sourit intérieurement d'un air narquois. Le Directeur avait probablement trop l'habitude d'utiliser cette forme d'espionnage pour ce rendre compte que c'était pour elle un jeu d'enfant de le contrer. Mais qui était-elle pour voler à l'homme ses illusions.

« Vous semblez bien vous porter, ma chère », commenta Dumbledore comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées l'instant d'avant. Mais Hermione, qui savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien vu de conséquent ni rien se rapportant à Severus, ne fut pas longtemps bernée par ses ruses. Ruses subtiles, comme d'habitude. Hermione se contenta de sourire mystérieusement et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée crépitante.

« Puis-je, Monsieur le Directeur ? Je crois que la conversation va être plutôt longue. »

« Bien sûr, mon enfant, pardonnez mon oubli », Dumbledore réagit instantanément, faisant apparaître une autre tasse de thé et en la rejoignant près du feu.

En silence, elle sirota son thé et observa le vieil homme. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude d'observer les gens pendant leur confession, il était quelque peu dérouté lorsque ces mêmes personnes retournaient ses propres méthodes contre lui. Ce fut donc lui qui brisa le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ce soir, Miss Granger ? », demanda-t-il en souriant d'un air bienveillant pour faire passer sa question. « Je suis bien évidemment toujours heureux de vous voir et de vous offrir un quelconque support… »

Hermione sourit en réponse et reposa sa tasse.

« Est-ce une bonne chose que vous en veniez directement au sujet qui nous concerne, Monsieur le Directeur ? », répondit-elle doucement, mais elle renonça à sa question un instant plus tard lorsqu'il sembla la considérer sérieusement.

« Peu importe. Je suis venue pour vous faire une proposition, Professeur. Il y a un acteur qui n'a pas eu de tâche depuis longtemps, et je crois que nous aurons besoin de ses facultés avant la fin de l'hiver… »

Son explication prit peu de temps. Le Directeur était tout à fait capable de faire lui-même la part des avantages et des inconvénients. Et d'après le mystérieux petit sourire qui étira ses lèvres, elle estima que les avantages pesaient plus lourds que les inconvénients.

« Le joueur en question a-t-il été mis au courant de son changement de rôle, Miss Granger ? », demanda-t-il finalement. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé qui donna l'impression à Dumbledore d'avoir partager une bonne plaisanterie avec elle.

« Vous le connaissez, Monsieur le Directeur », répondit-elle et elle put voir de la satisfaction dans les yeux scintillants de l'homme. Nul besoin de lui dire que cette personne en avait une connaissance très limitée. « Il n'accepterait jamais cette fonction si je lui en parlais avant. Il ne s'en estime pas digne. Mais je sais qu'il se trompe. Et nous avons besoin de le rallier à notre cause dans cette guerre. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser gâcher ses talents. »

_Je sais combien tu as besoin d'une occupation, Severus, _pensa-t-elle, _et ceci n'est que justice !_

La conversation continua encore un peu, Hermione en profita pour placer quelques allusions et éluda les questions plus qu'inattendues dont la bombardait le Directeur. Pendant tout ce temps, ils souriaient et buvaient leur thé comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation sortie d'un livre de Jane Austen et non d'une discussion entre un Général d'armée et son espion.

Puis Hermione s'excusa en prétextant ne pas avoir fini ses devoirs de classes, et Dumbledore la salua avec un de ses sourires pleins d'intelligence. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de la gargouille qui devait informer Dumbledore des moindres faits et gestes des visiteurs, avant même qu'ils ne pénètrent son bureau. Ça s'était bien passé. Si elle avait de la chance, Severus attendrait bientôt son retour d'un air furieux en lui demandant si c'était son idée.

Mais elle ne prit pas immédiatement la direction des cachots. Au lieu de ça, elle resserra la cape d'invisibilité autour de ses épaules et s'avança dans le hall d'entrée vers la porte. Elle n'avait plus qu'à pénétrer dans Poudlard par effraction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le crépuscule tombait sur les murs de Poudlard lorsque Hermione atteignit sa destination. Après avoir contourner les murs extérieurs, elle s'arrêta juste en dessous d'une énorme fenêtre qui tranchait avec la pierre épaisse qui s'élançait au dessus de sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle donnait dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Elle connaissait également où se trouvait l'entrée de cette pièce à l'intérieur du château. Etre préfète en chef avait ses avantages, après tout.

Elle avait envisagé d'entrer dans la salle commune par l'entrée principale, mais elle savait qu'environ vingt Poufsouffles avaient décidé de rester pour Noël, et même pendant le dîner, la probabilité pour que quelqu'un soit resté au coin du feu, était importante. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de quelque chose quand le portrait basculerait.

C'est pourquoi elle avait choisi la fenêtre, en remerciant le ciel que les Poufsouffles n'habitent pas dans une tour comme les Gryffondors. Elle rajusta une fois encore la cape d'invisibilité autour d'elle, en l'attachant de façon à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas, puis elle se lança un sort pour flotter dans les airs. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment haute, elle grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda à travers la vitre. Trois personnes dans la salle commune, deux garçons qui étaient concentrés sur leur partie d'échec, et le troisième lisant dans un coin.

Tout en prenant soin de les surveiller du coin de l'œil, elle glissa la main gauche dans sa poche et en sortit une longue barbe argentée qu'elle avait fauchée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. D'une main gantée, elle s'appuya contre le tour de fenêtre tandis qu'avec sa main droite, elle pointait sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Vox mutatis », murmura-t-elle. Puis elle haussa le ton et prononça un mot. « Ouvert », dit-elle avec la voix du Directeur, et les grilles s'ouvrirent silencieusement. La fenêtre était désormais ouverte.

Hermione mit fin au charme et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas sûre que ça fonctionnerait, mais 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' lui avait appris des choses très utiles, bien plus que Harry et Ron avec la Carte des Maraudeurs. Grâce au livre, elle avait découvert que le Directeur de Poudlard pouvait demander l'accès de toutes les pièces du château et que cet accès était garanti grâce au pouvoir de sa voix et sa peau. Elle espérait que les cheveux seraient suffisants. Il semblait que les défenses magiques de Poudlard ne soient pas si efficaces que les gens le pensaient. Elle en parlerait à Severus mais après avoir atteint son objectif.

Elle murmura u autre sortilège et une bourrasque ouvrit la fenêtre. Tandis que les Poufsouffles levaient les yeux, étonnés, elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Lorsque l'un d'eux atteignit la fenêtre pour la refermer, elle avait déjà gravi les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons.

La porte de la chambre des septièmes années était légèrement entrouverte, et Hermione remercia la négligence des garçons. Doucement, elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir une pièce plutôt en désordre, sans personne à l'intérieur, excepté un gros et très vieux crapaud.

En balayant du regard les affaires ainsi que les tables de nuit, il fallut moins d'une minute à Hermione pour localiser sa cible. Le lit de Justin Finch-Fletchey ainsi que son armoire.

Harry devait penser que Justin recherchait son amitié ou qu'il avait le béguin pour lui, mais Hermione ne croyait plus à son innocence depuis longtemps. Justin avait observé Harry de manière très insistante. Et il avait pris des notes. Personne ne prenait des notes quand on voulait devenir ami avec quelqu'un. On prenait des notes quand on voulait se souvenir de quelque chose, ou faire un rapport.

Et Justin avait écrit à Harry. Ron et Harry devaient avoir été abusés, mais Hermione avait compris où voulait en venir Justin au moment même où elle avait reçu la lettre de ses amis. Justin voulait rencontrer Harry dans le Londres moldu, loin des Weasley, des aurors et loin de toute personne gardant un œil sur Harry.

La question était simple : pourquoi.

Justin n'avait pas rejoint les Mangemorts de sa propre initiative. Elle aurait entendu parlé d'un deuxième Mangemort à Poudlard. Mais il espionnait pour quelqu'un, et si elle interprétait correctement les mouvements au sein du cercle, c'était soit Macnair, soit Houseman. Tous deux avaient bénéficié des louanges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'étaient vu accorder des audiences privées plus d'une fois.

Mais elle avait besoin de preuves pour ça, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Justin trahissait ses pairs. Elle lança donc un sort de sommeil sur le crapaud en faisant attention à ce qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à elle. Elle mit en place une barrière magique dans les escaliers des dortoirs de manière à ce qu'elle soit prévenue à l'instant même où quelqu'un pénètrerait dans la cage d'escaliers, puis elle ferma la porte en la poussant légèrement avec le pied. Elle ne voulait toucher à rien pour ne laisser sa signature magique nulle part dans la chambre.

Ensuite, elle se retourna vers le lit de Justin et sa table de nuit et cessa tout mouvement, mémorisant soigneusement la position générale de ses affaires.

Il n'avait pas emporté beaucoup de choses pour les vacances de Noël, fait qui impliquait de nombreuses spéculations. Quelque soit l'endroit où il avait passé ces semaines, ses affaires semblaient être plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'avec lui. De grandes quantités de vêtements, de livres ne firent que renforcer ses soupçons. Il n'avait pas rempli sa malle comme quelqu'un qui retourne à la maison. Il avait laissé derrière lui tout ce qui avait de la valeur.

Tandis qu'elle enfilait ses gants, qui servaient en fait de bouclier pour qu'elle ne laisse pas de traces de sa propre magie derrière elle, et qu'elle attrapait le haut de pyjama qui était soigneusement plié sur le lit, le fait de penser à Ron et Harry la fit sourire. Que penseraient-ils s'ils la voyaient comme ça ? Ron dirait qu'il est impossible qu'elle enfreigne les règles de cette école de cette manière, et Harry écarquillerait les yeux d'étonnement.

Ils étaient tous deux persuadés qu'elle était parfaitement capable de trouver des informations à la bibliothèque ou même d'organiser leurs emplois du temps à l'aide de codes couleur. Mais ça - fouiller dans les affaires personnelles d'un espion et désamorcer plusieurs pièges magiques qu'il avait mis en place pour sécuriser son intimité, certainement avec l'aide de la personne pour qui il travaillait – ça, c'était bien loin du rôle habituel d'Hermione au sein du trio.

Mais Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait aucune différence. Se souvenir des détails et voir comment ils se liaient avec le reste, c'est ce qui importait vraiment, que l'on espionne, que l'on mette au point un plan de bataille, ou que l'on écrive un essai compliqué. Elle s'était entraînée à se souvenir de chaque indice, chaque bribe d'information dans un texte, et désormais, elle concentrait toute l'attention dont pouvait faire preuve son cerveau vif et intelligent sur les affaires de Justin.

Il n'y avait aucune trace des nombreuses notes qu'il avait prises pendant les dernières semaines de cours, mais elle trouva plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins dont les coins étaient cornés ainsi que quelques carnets dont plusieurs pages avaient été arrachées.

Plusieurs boîtes et compartiments que Justin utilisait pour ranger ses biens les plus personnels ne s'ouvrait qu'avec la signature magique du garçon. Ce système ne permettait l'accès à ces boîtes qu'à une personne ayant la même signature magique que Justin (et comme Justin n'avait pas de jumeau, une telle personne n'existait pas dans le monde). Mais la recherche qu'avait faite Hermione dans les vêtements porta ses fruits. Il avait laissé derrière lui une paire de gants. Hermione mit l'envers des gants à l'extérieur avant de les enfiler par-dessus les siens. Les gants contenaient juste assez de l'essence magique du corps de Justin pour tromper le piège. C'est ainsi qu'elle put ouvrir les compartiments.

Il n'y avait pas de lettres récentes de ses parents. Etrange. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Justin, il avait toujours eu un colis ou une lettre de ses parents au moins une fois par semaine. Justin était fils unique et sa mère l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais la dernière lettre datait d'il y a trois mois. Tandis qu'Hermione fouillait dans la correspondance du jeune homme, une idée de ce qui avait du se passer germa dans la tête de celle-ci.

Mais elle ne trouva aucune preuve. Il lui fallu une demi-heure pour tout examiner et tout replacer comme elle l'avait trouver. Elle contrôla la malle et la table de nuit, à la recherche de motifs ou compartiments cachés, mais ne trouva rien.

Elle s'intéressa ensuite aux murs qui entouraient le lit ainsi qu'à son dosseret, et, après avoir soulevé le matelas à l'aide d'un sort sans baguette, elle étudia le lit. Toujours rien.

Peut-être avait-il caché quelque chose dans la salle commune - mais cela lui semblait peu probable. Si les Poufsouffles étaient comme les Gryffondors, les choses privées n'y étaient pas en sécurité. Et dans cette école pleine d'adolescents curieux rien ne restait caché bien longtemps.

Mais où alors ? Peut-être avait-il emporté les preuves avec lui, après tout ?

La révélation lui vint lorsqu'elle se recula pour observer le lit une dernière fois dans son ensemble. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les montants du lit. Des montants en bois, massifs. Ou du moins, ils semblaient massifs. L'un d'eux, à droite de la tête de lit était creux, ce qu'elle trouva après avoir frapper seulement quelques secondes pour comparer les sonorités.

Elle ne détectait aucune ouverture, aussi laissa-t-elle glisser ses mains gantées sur le bois poli. Une fissure apparut, de la largeur d'un cheveu. Elle utilisa un de ses couteaux qu'elle emportait désormais partout où elle allait, précieusement cachés dans l'étui qu'elle portait à la ceinture, pour agrandir un peu la fissure, avec précaution, sans griffer la surface du bois.

_Que caches-tu, Justin, _pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle effectuait une série de charmes de révélation sur l'ouverture. _Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à trahir ton univers ?_

La colère monta en elle tandis qu'elle désamorçait les charmes et les sortilèges de sûreté qu'avait utilisé Justin pour protéger son secret. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir placé ces sortilèges, comme un garçon qui choisit la facilité et ne se soucie pas des autres. Mais lorsqu'elle passa enfin la main dans le trou, et qu'elle récupéra les deux photos qui étaient cachées à l'intérieur, sa colère s'évanouit instantanément.

Sa mère. Entourée par deux hommes masqués en tenue de Mangemort, ses yeux verts semblaient terrorisés, sa respiration était haletante. Elle semblait morte de peur, elle savait ce qui l'attendait et cela se lisait sur chaque parcelle de son visage.

Son père. Un œil au beurre noir, il avait les deux mains nouées dans le dos, mais il luttait toujours contre les hommes qui le maintenaient. Seuls l'inquiétude, l'amour pour sa famille et le désespoir se lisaient dans ses yeux.

Et sous les deux photos, on pouvait lire des lettres grasses qui formaient une simple phrase : « Fais ce que nous avons dit, Justin, et ils devraient survivre. »

Elle connaissait cette écriture. Severus l'avait entraîné à reconnaître les styles d'écriture de chacun des Mangemorts. C'était celle de MacNair. Et il avait les parents de Justin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus n'était sûr de la raison qui avait poussé Albus à le convoquer à l'heure du thé, mais il était bien obligé d'y aller. Il était plus que temps de présenter l'oubliette auto déclencheur d'Hermione, ainsi que quelques autres idées qui leur étaient venu pendant les congés de Noël. Une rencontre non officielle autour d'un thé et de quelques biscuits était une opportunité parfaite pour les présenter au Directeur.

Il fut donc plutôt surpris lorsqu'il trouva le Directeur bien installé dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau au lieu de l'atmosphère détendue à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Albus », le salua-t-il d'un léger signe de tête.

« Severus ! Merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps. Assieds-toi mon garçon. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ce 'mon garçon' ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Cette expression avait été employée jusqu'à présent pour lui donner des conseils dont il ne voulait pas ou pire, pour l'interroger sur son état mental. Evidemment, le Directeur ne l'aurait jamais appelé ainsi s'il avait voulu discuter de leur 'amitié' et de la façon dont ils s'étaient toujours serrés les coudes pendant les temps difficiles. Mais toutes ces grandes phrases avaient toujours été balayées par une seule question : « peux-tu continuer sans te briser, mon garçon ? »

Severus s'assit donc dans le fauteuil qui lui avait été indiqué sans un sourire, un masque de pierre sur le visage. Quelque soit ce que projetait de faire Albus, il aurait du mal à le verbaliser. Severus avait depuis longtemps cessé de rendre ces conversations faciles pour le Directeur.

« Tu dois te douter que je ne t'ai pas fat venir ici sans raison, Severus », commença Albus pour mettre fin à un silence tendu.

Severus ne réagit pas le moins du monde, mais une pointe de curiosité s'éveilla dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Habituellement, Albus aurait débuté la conversation par des questions d'ordre général, des questions concernant ses expériences, ses cours ou il lui aurait demandé comment s'étaient passées ses vacances. Il n'était pas de ceux qui en venait directement au fait, ou alors seulement dans les situations urgentes ou de grande importance. A part ça, le Directeur aimait beaucoup trop son rôle de vieux sorcier excentrique.

« Le fait est », continua Albus après une courte pause, « que j'ai passé les vacances à réfléchir à une réorganisation de l'Ordre. »

_Vous en arrivez à cette foutue pensée « Votre présence n'est plus utile », _pensa Severus, étonné par l'amertume qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux de ne plus être un espion, et travailler avec Hermione était des plus valorisant, mais ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, alors qu'il était assis dans ce bureau et qu'il observait son mentor, qu'il réalisa combien il lui manquait un but dans sa vie. Il avait besoin d'une chance de mettre en pratique ses facultés. Préserver Hermione du danger était une façon de le faire un peu trop détournée à son goût.

_Tu as été un Mangemort, Severus. Et tu portes toujours La Marque. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils t'acceptent comme l'un des leurs. Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'ils t'estiment à ta juste valeur, _se dit-il d'un ton rude.

« Je me suis particulièrement intéressé à ton… changement de rôle au sein de l'Ordre, ainsi qu'à ce que nous allons de toi, maintenant que ta vie d'espion est finie », poursuivit le Directeur, ignorant le combat silencieux que se livrait le Maître des Potions intérieurement.

« Je comprends », répondit finalement Severus, en chassant toute trace de tristesse ou d'amertume dans sa voix.

Le Directeur leva alors les yeux qui pétillèrent, pleins de malice.

« Pardon ? »

« Je comprends que je ne peux plus tenir un rôle central au sain de l'Ordre », expliqua Severus. _Ça y est, Albus, je le refais, _pensa-t-il. J_e facilite vote travail. _« En perdant mon statut d'espion, je suis surtout un fardeau pour l'Ordre. Je ne serai pas capable d'effectuer des missions extérieures et mon influence est très limitée. Si vous désirez que je quitte l'Ordre, je le ferai. »

Albus sourit en entendant ces mots, et Severus sentit la rage monter dans sa poitrine. _Il pourrait au moins avoir l'air désolé, _pensa-t-il.

« Non, mon garçon », dit alors Albus en s'appuyant sur son bureau et en plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Severus. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies compris. Après en avoir discuté avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, et après y avoir longtemps réfléchi, j'ai décidé que tu deviendrais notre nouveau directeur des renseignements. »

* * *

-

J'ai traduit Spy Master par directeur des renseignements. Si vous avez une meilleure idée, faites-le moi savoir.

Spy Master signifie que Severus va se retrouver à devoir gérer toutes les informations concernant Voldemort, les collecter puis les transmettre à ceux qui en auront besoin. Tout un programme !

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre cette fois-ci ?

-


	28. Planter les graines

**Quand le Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**Xaveria : Je ne te réponds pas concernant Justin, parce que tu vas en apprendre au fur et à mesure. Ce serait dommage de gâcher le suspense ! lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review.**

**EmmaD : Te revoilà, et en pleine forme à ce que je vois ! Je me disais bien… Tu as le don de mettre le doigt sur les tournures difficiles. Et oui, comme par hasard, ça tombe toujours sur les phrases que j'ai tournées et retournées dans ma tête. Je crois qu'à chaque fois, je finis par faire un mélange ! ex : il se repentit, honte à moi, moi qui suit pointilleuse sur le passé simple et le présent. Lol. Pour l'emploi du mot 'femme', tu n'es pas la seule à me faire des remarques au cours des différents chapitres, mais moi, j'y tiens, alors je persiste, na ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre, et je crois que tu l'as parfaitement compris, Severus ne voit pas du tout Hermione comme une jeune fille mais bien comme une femme, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui rend leur relation possible. On va dire que le choix des termes est le privilège des traducteurs… Je suis toujours ravie de recevoir tes reviews, même si à chaque fois, je me demande (avec angoisse ? Non, peut-être pas quand même) ce que tu as bien pu encore trouver… Gros bisous et à bientôt.**

**El diablo : Alors comme ça, directeur des renseignements, ça fait chef d'entreprise ? Mais visualise notre Severus national en costard cravate, ça peut être drôle aussi… Bon c'est vrai que ça fait un peu entreprise, mais j'emploierai également les termes 'chef des renseignements', 'chef des espions', ou encore 'chef de l'espionnage', comme ça, tout le monde est content. Par contre, je ne peux pas dire espion en chef car Severus n'est plus un espion, et sérénissime responsable des renseignements me plaît bien, mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasse un peu… mégalo !**

**Lalou : Je ne suis pas sûre que le plan soit de sauver les parents de Justin, en tous cas, pour l'instant… Désolée. **

**Moggliesmad : En avant pour le Hermione power ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.**

**Bohemio : Voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Ariane : Merci pour ta suggestion. Je pense que j'ai trouvé plusieurs termes pour traduire 'spy master', comme ça tout le monde sera content et j'éviterai les répétitions…**

**Spinel : Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la relation entre Severus et Hermione, même si je sais que beaucoup souhaiteraient qu'elle avance plus vite… Mais place au chapitre.**

**Saizo : Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Pour ton retard, tu es toute pardonnée, en plus tu m'envoies une review par chapitre, je vais quand même pas râler !**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Planter les graines_**

« C'était ton idée ! Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas ton idée, Hermione ! »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Severus l'attendait dans la bibliothèque, les yeux agrandis par la fureur, en faisant les cents pas devant la cheminée. Elle s'était préparée à cette confrontation, mais elle n'avait pas prévu ce voile de tristesse qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était redescendue du dortoir de Justin.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une telle conversation. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de Justin, et peut-être même pleurer un bon coup sur le canapé. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Severus avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour digérer les informations qu'elle lui donnerait, et pour l'instant, il était absolument furieux. Ce n'était manifestement pas le moment pour lui parler d'un sujet sensible, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.

Elle mit donc sa tristesse dans un coin de son esprit et se remémora le début de la soirée, et imagina comment elle pouvait se finir.

« Oh, mais je t'en prie, Severus, de quoi es-tu entrain de parler ? », répondit-elle au reproche vigoureux que lui avait fait Severus avec un léger sourire narquois. Puis elle s'assit dans le canapé.

« Au sujet de cette captivante proposition - ou peut-être devrais-je parler d'ordre – que m'a faite Albus cette après-midi », gronda-t-il. « Et ne prétends l'ignorer, c'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Albus t'a fait sa demande », cria-t-elle innocemment, en ignorant délibérément ses accusations. « Vraiment, Severus, j'en suis choquée ! »

Mais pour une fois, Severus ignora les plaisanteries enjouées d'Hermione, et elle put ainsi s'apercevoir qu'il était réellement hors de lui.

« Suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'attitude pour l'instant, Hermione. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé une chance de me demander si je voulais de ce poste, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ce que tu avais derrière la tête ? »

« Parce que tu aurais immédiatement rejeté cette idée, Severus », répliqua-t-elle, en redevenant sérieuse en une fraction de seconde. « Je sais que tu aurais refusé. Tu n'aurais jamais pu t'imaginer avec un poste à si hautes responsabilités, exercer un tel pouvoir au sein de l'Ordre. Tu crois toujours qu'ils te voient comme le Mangemort renfrogné qu'ils ne toléraient que parce qu'il avait une utilité. »

Il se renfrogna et ressembla tout à fait à ce Mangemort dont elle venait de faire la description. « Arrête de t'essayer à la psychologie », l'avertit-il.

« Ce n'est pas de la psychologie, ce n'est qu'une simple observation, Severus. Tu ne te serais jamais proposé pour un tel poste. Et pire, tu m'aurais interdit d'en parler au Directeur. Je n'ai fait que lui suggérer l'idée. La décision lui en revenait totalement, et je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas pris seul. Bien sûr qu'ils veulent que tu prennes la tête des renseignements. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas de ce poste, Severus ! Même d'ici, je peux voir tes yeux scintiller d'excitation ! »

Il grogna à l'idée que ses yeux noirs puissent 'scintiller d'excitation', mais il sentit tout de même la pression retombée et il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je pensais qu'Albus voulait me chasser de l'Ordre », admit-il après un moment de silence. « Et j'ai accepté de démissionner avant qu'il ne me propose ce poste. J'avais même accepté de partir de ma propre initiative », grogna-t-il encore une fois, avec cette fois un soupçon de tristesse.

« Bien, ça prouve ce que je viens de dire, n'est-ce pas », répondit Hermione d'un air suffisant, puis elle se pencha sur son fauteuil, et, exactement comme l'avait fait Albus quelques heures auparavant, elle lui toucha la main. Sans savoir pourquoi, grâce à ce geste si naturel et si tendre, il sentit sa tristesse s'évaporer peu à peu.

« Ils ne pourraient pas se passer de toi », elle s'assit simplement, les yeux emplis de chaleur et d'affection. « En plus, il n'y a personne d'aussi bon que toi, Severus. », elle ajouta après un moment, « Il n'y a personne d'aussi méchant non plus, en fait. Même Maugrey n'est rien comparé à tes humeurs massacrantes. »

« Oh, merci beaucoup, vraiment. » dit-il enfin en ajustant le ton de sa voix, et elle soupira de soulagement. Il lui avait pardonné. « Et dis-moi, comment cela s'inscrit-il dans ton plan, Hermione ? »

« Je ne pourrai te le dire que si tu acceptes ce rôle », le taquina-t-elle, « sinon, cela signifie que tu aurais eu accès à des informations top secret et je serais alors dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

Il soupira en signe de défaite, mais il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer. « Je démissionne face à votre impertinence, jeune fille », lui dit-il. « Et oui, j'ai accepté le poste. »

Un sourire radieux de soulagement illumina le visage d'Hermione, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'elle s'était vraiment inquiétée de sa réaction.

« Il ne s'agit pas que de mon plan. C'est juste une évolution logique, de plus, je préfère être sûre de la personne à qui je confie les informations que j'aurais récoltées. Ce que j'ai trouvé ce soir, par exemple », sa voix avait changé, elle était devenue plus sombre et semblait plus vieille. Severus se redressa de son fauteuil pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut révéler à n'importe qui dans l'Ordre. »

_Montre-moi, _pensa-t-il, et elle lui ouvrit son esprit.

Elle sentit qu'il approuvait ses méthodes ingénieuses, elle sentit sa légère irritation lorsqu'il vit avec quelle facilité elle avait passé les protections magiques, mais lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au montant creux du lit et au secret qui y était caché, elle sentit Severus siffler de colère.

_Qui ?_ Elle lui répondit par deux images, celle de MacNair, et celle d'un des deux hommes masqués qui tenaient la mère de Justin, prisonnière. La taille de l'homme ainsi que la silhouette collaient parfaitement.

« Je suis d'accord », dit-il sombrement, en mettant fin à la connexion. « Tu n'aurais pas pu montrer ça au Directeur. Comment comptes-tu t'en servir ? »

Elle s'adossa de nouveau au fauteuil et ferma les yeux de fatigue en reposant sa tête sur le haut de son dossier.

« C'est une question stupide, Severus », soupira-t-elle. « Je vais m'en servir exactement de la même façon que toi. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais », répondit Severus, et il se leva pour aller se placer derrière elle. Hermione décela de la fierté dans sa voix, et cela fit s'envoler quelque peu sa tristesse.

« Qui va semer l'information ? »

Elle gémit de plaisir et de soulagement lorsque les mains fines de Severus commencèrent à lui pétrir les muscles raides et endoloris de ses épaules. « Draco », répondit-elle. « Si il le veut bien. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le temps passa à une vitesse affolante les jours restants, et avant qu'Hermione ne s'en soit aperçue, le dimanche soir était arrivé avec les étudiants qui envahissaient de nouveau les couloirs ainsi que les dortoirs.

Tandis que l'heure qu'elle avait prévu avec Mac Gonagall se rapprochait inexorablement, Hermione se tenait dans la bibliothèque, ses bagages miniaturisés dans la poche, déchirée à l'idée de quitter cet endroit.

Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Chacune de ses cellules lui criaient de rester, de ne pas quitter le lieu le plus sûr qu'elle ait jamais connu. En dépit que quelques nuages sombres au dessus de leurs têtes, ces semaines avaient été les plus heureuses depuis son enfance, et le fait de savoir que c'était fini, qu'elle devait retrouver les étudiants et leurs problèmes, les repas dans la Grande Salle bondée, et les cours inutiles car elle les connaissait déjà, tout cela la rendait malade.

Le froid encercla son cœur et elle put voir sur le visage de Severus qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle parte.

Un pas était suffisant pour parcourir la distance entre eux. Un pas et elle fut dans ses bras, dans une étreinte si serrée qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour la tristesse ou la peur dans le cercle de leurs bras.

« Nous nous verrons chaque soir, pendant les repas et les cours », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sa voix était plus rauque que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Elle acquiesça contre son torse. « C'est juste… » Elle commença et il hocha la tête pour l'encourager. « C'est juste que pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais… chez moi », souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, exactement comme ce matin-là dans la chambre d'Hermione. Puis celle-ci recula et brisa le cercle.

« On se voit au déjeuner », dit-elle en lui envoyant un doux sourire par la pensée.

Severus la regarda partir en silence, étonné du vide soudain dans ses appartements.

La cape d'invisibilité la cacha tout au long du trajet dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte du bureau de Mac Gonagall. Là, elle attendit pendant à peu près cinq minutes et entra à la suite de son Professeur.

Cette fois, elle ne partit cependant pas par la porte du bureau mais elle rejoignit sa chambre par la pièce mise à sa disposition par son Professeur de Métamorphoses. Elle espérait secrètement que Draco aurait reçu son message.

C'était effectivement le cas. Il sauta du canapé lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser sans son autorisation préalable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait qu'il la serra fort dans ses bras, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Draco », soupira-t-elle de soulagement, heureuse de le voir de retour à Poudlard, sain et sauf, loin de son taré de père et de sa mère si snob. « Comment s'est passé ton Noël ? »

« Affreux », répondit Draco sèchement. « Ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole. Mis à part quand mère criait, hurlait et lui jetait des choses à la figure. Je ne l'avais jamais vu à ce point hors d'elle. Elle l'a même menacé de prévenir les aurors. C'est à ce moment qu'il a disparu pendant trois heures, pour te rencontrer. »

« Oh », murmura Hermione, en revivant malgré elle les événements de cette nuit-là. C'est pour ça qu'il semblait avoir perdu la tête. S'il n'avait pas été le fou furieux qu'il était, elle aurait même eu pitié de lui.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude », admit Draco, en relâchant leur étreinte pour examiner son visage et son corps plus attentivement. « Ce n'est que quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Snape que j'ai pu me détendre un peu. Quand mon père est revenu, il avait un tel regard que… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'avait tuée pendant la nuit. »

« Il l'a presque fait », acquiesça-t-elle calmement, avant d'être serrée étroitement dans les bras de Draco une fois de plus.

« Comment te sens-tu, amour », lui murmura Draco à l'oreille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Hermione comprit d'un seul regard que – pour une fois – Lucius ne s'en était pas vanter devant son fils. Elle fut un instant tentée de ne rien dévoiler des répugnants secrets de son père, mais elle avait besoin de Draco pour que son plan fonctionne. Elle lui raconta donc.

Quand elle eût fini son récit, tout en laissant de côté ce qui s'était passé avec Severus et elle le matin suivant, elle vit des larmes de colère se former dans les yeux de Draco.

« Nous devons l'arrêter », murmura-t-il. « Il y a bien quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ! »

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu le prends comme ça », lui dit-elle, soulagée de voir qu'il tenait à l'aider. « J'ai un plan. Il devrait me protéger de ses pires humeurs sans le mettre ne colère. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour que ça fonctionne, et tu vas devoir jouer le parfait fils de Mangemort pour moi. »

Il renifla. « Si je peux survivre à ces rassemblements avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je devrais être capable d'agir comme Malfoy, le connard arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, une lueur enjouée dans les yeux. « Notre nouveau chef des renseignements souhaite te recruter. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle retrouva Ron et Harry dans la salle commune où ils l'attendaient en faisant une partie d'échec.

Tous deux la regardèrent, surpris par son changement d'apparence, et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione réalisa le bien que lui avaient fait les entraînements ainsi que les temps de sommeil réguliers. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait besoin de robes supplémentaires pour se dissimuler, maintenant qu'elle avait jeté ses anciennes. Elle justifia ces changements par les nombreuses promenades qu'elle avait faites avec ses parents dans divers pays.

« Tu vois ? », commenta Ron, « Je t'ai toujours dit que si tu avais une autre passion que les études, ça te ferait le plus grand bien. Ce n'est pas naturel de passer autant de temps, le nez dans les bouquins, Hermione ! »

« La seule chose qui n'est pas naturelle dans cette pièce, c'est ton total désintérêt pour tes notes, Ronald Weasley », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, sur un ton autoritaire que tout le monde associait à son obsession scolaire.

Ron leva les mains en signe de défaite. « Ne t'emballe pas, 'Mione », lui dit-il avec un sourire. Elle soupira, vexée puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Eh, mec, comment est-ce qu'on va survivre jusqu'à cet été alors qu'elle commence déjà à devenir cinglée ? », chuchota-t-il, mais grâce à ses oreilles entraînées, Hermione n'eût aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle se détourna et observa les flammes qui dansaient joyeusement dans les la cheminée. Elle était étrangement tendue, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle toucha son épaule qu'elle se rendit compte que les muscles de son dos étaient de nouveau crispés. Tout le bien-être de ce week-end était parti en fumée, de même que sa bonne humeur.

La tristesse s'était abattue sur elle, étouffant ses pensées et cachant ses émotions. _Nous y revoilà, _pensa-t-elle en luttant contre sa soudaine mélancolie, _Bienvenue dans la réalité, Hermione._

Ils se divertirent les uns les autres jusqu'au dîner avec leurs souvenirs de Noël. Ron et Harry lui racontèrent leurs batailles de boules de neige, les dîners bruyants avec le clan Weasley, et Hermione inventa quelques histoires de contes au coin du feu, de cuisine avec sa mère et d'autres choses que les moldus faisaient pendant leurs vacances. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de feindre la joie, quand elle se remémora la week-end précédent, et ses amis ressentirent évidemment combien elle était satisfaite, combien elle semblait soulagée.

_Ce sont de bons amis, _pensa-t-elle quand elle remarqua qu'ils s'étaient effectivement inquiétés pour elle pendant Noël. _Si seulement ils n'étaient pas si Gryffondor !_

« Allons dîner », proposa-t-elle, en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Ron. « Je meurs de faim ! Un des effets secondaires des promenades à la campagne, je crois. »

« Oui, allons-y », acquiesça Ron, ce qui n'étonna personne. Ils quittèrent la salle commune avec Ginny et Neville.

Le bruit de la Grande Salle anéantit totalement Hermione, qui s'était habituée au calme et à la sécurité des appartements de Severus ces dernières semaines. Elle sursautait à chaque fois que quelqu'un criait ou la touchait par accident, si bien que sa main qui tenait habituellement sa baguette la démangeait terriblement.

_Il n'y a aucun danger, _se répétait-elle encore et encore. _Détends-toi, les Professeurs les surveillent, il n'y a absolument aucun danger._

Mais malheureusement, elle était loin de croire à ces litanies, et elles ne la protégeaient absolument pas contre ce mal de tête qui s'insinuait rapidement en elle.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que le repas avait commencé lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer Severus, une expression inhabituellement détestable sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à celui-là ? », demanda Hermione aux autres pendant qu'elle envoyait par la pensée à leur Maître des Potions un sourire ainsi qu'un salut chaleureux.

« Ce doit être à cause de cette nouvelle chose sur laquelle travaille l'Ordre. Nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, mais Papa et Maman en ont beaucoup parlé à Noël », proposa Ron, mais il baissa précipitamment la tête lorsque Severus le foudroya, comme si ce dernier les avait entendus.

Seule Hermione put entendre dans sa tête le Professeur rire d'un air narquois. _Bonjour, ma douce, _pensa-t-il. _Comment se passe le retour parmi ces imbéciles ?_

_Ils me rendent folle, déjà. _Admit-elle quand il eût pris place à la table des professeurs et foudroyé toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Un sourire sarcastique gagna les lèvres de l'homme pendant un instant. _Bien, alors, peut-être devrais-je augmenter un peu la quantité de devoirs, de cette façon, ils n'auraient plus le temps de t'ennuyer ?_, proposa-t-il. _J'en serais absolument ravi._

_Oh grands dieux, non !_, protesta-t-elle en silence avec un air horrifié. _Ils me demanderaient de les aider, et si tu as déjà lu un de leurs essais, tu sais quel supplice c'est !_

_Je n'ai jamais rien lu, écrit de la main de Potter, _envoya Snape. _Je me suis toujours contenté d'écrire quelques remarques dégradantes et d'ajouter une mauvaise note à la suite._

Elle le scruta avec une telle incrédulité dans les yeux que Ron capta son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe », demanda-t-il, en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule, ce qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme. Elle avait oublié la facilité avec laquelle Ron et Harry la touchaient et l'embrassaient. Il lui serait difficile de contrôler ses réflexes, et de camoufler le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à chaque contact ces derniers jours.

« Je me remémorais le devoir que nous a donné Snape pour les vacances », répondit-elle à la hâte. « Le mien ne fait que trente centimètres alors que nous devions en faire au moins… »

« Par Merlin, Hermione, accorde-nous une pause ! » Grogna Ron en se tournant à nouveau vers son assiette.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment fait ça, _Hermione leva son vers de jus de citrouille pour camoufler le regard qu'elle lançait à la table des Professeurs.

_Non, _la déception teinta ses pensées. _J'ai bien évidemment lu chacun de leurs essais. Malheureusement. Mais imagine comme ce serait merveilleux si…_

Les yeux de Severus longèrent la table Gryffondor et son ricanement fit pouffer Hermione, si bien qu'elle plongea la tête dans son assiette purée de pommes de terre.

_Draco est plein de bonne volonté et prêt, _lui dit-elle entre deux bouchées, tout en continuant de discuter avec ses amis Gryffondors. _Le plan sera exécuté demain matin. On se voit ce soir ?_

_Absolument, _répondit-il, puis il se leva brusquement et quitta la table avec un léger signe de tête pour ses collègues et une grimace à leur encontre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue des hommes et des femmes de la profession qui dit qu'un espion stupide et identifié vaut toujours mieux qu'un inconnu. Ainsi, Justin qui n'avait jamais été un réel danger pour eux, était devenu un véritable trésor à leurs yeux. Qui se méfierait d'une information fournit par son propre espion, spécialement quand cette information semblait particulièrement bonne et intéressante.

Draco avait remarqué Justin dès qu'il était entré avec Theodore Nott dans le couloir. Il veilla consciencieusement à prononcer les mots 'Hermione Granger' et 'mon père' tandis qu'ils le dépassaient. Il put voir les yeux de Justin s'agrandir d'intérêt et silencieusement acquiescer à l'évaluation qu'il faisait d'Hermione.

Le garçon était un pitoyable espion. Mais c'était à leur avantage. Il abreuva Theodore d'histoires concernant la place de son père au sein du premier cercle, tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs bondés menant aux salles de classes, jusqu'à un point de rendez-vous fixé avec Hermione.

Le père de Theodore était également un Mangemort, mais pas aussi puissant que celui de Draco. Avant que le monde de Draco ne s'écroule brutalement après cette nuit au ministère, ils avaient été bons amis. Ou ce qu'on appelait des amis chez les Mangemorts. Draco n'avait pas su qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de mieux que de comploter, organiser et aimer sa supériorité sur le reste de l'école, jusqu'à ce que Hermione lui montre ce que signifiait réellement l'amitié.

Il s'était alors éloigné de ses amis Serpentards pendant un long moment, préférant le silence à son ancienne vantardise et à son air hautain. Mais le Noël avec ses parents lui avaient remémoré ses vieilles habitudes de sang pur, et agir comme un parfait petit Mangemort était bien plus facile que ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Mais au moins, il était capable de faire quelque chose d'autre que d raconter les lettres de son père. Grâce à ses informations, Hermione lui avait passé une invitation à dîner pour samedi soir. Snape devait lui parler son nouveau rôle qui consistait à 'garder un œil sur les Serpentards'.

Enfin ! Et avec Snape comme nouveau chef des renseignements, Draco se sentait plus à l'aise pour fournir des informations que quand c'était le merveilleux Dumbledore. Draco ne faisait pas entièrement confiance au vieil homme, comme tout bon Serpentard.

Après avoir traversé l'aile est et descendu quelques escaliers, ils atteignirent le couloir désigné par Hermione. Ils la trouvèrent adossée au mur.

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle jouait la comédie, Draco dut réprimer un frisson en la voyant. Elle avait une mine encore affreuse que pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi son sevrage. Elle avait le visage pâle, les cheveux plus emmêlés que d'habitude et ses épaules tombaient d'épuisement. Elle se redressa avec lassitude, au moment où Draco entendit Justin s'arrêter derrière eux.

« Draco. Nott », les salua-t-elle, avec un parfait mélange d'arrogance et de soumission. « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, sang de bourbe », rétorqua Draco d'une voix traînante et froide. Il la vit tressaillir. « Ce n'est pas parce que mon père a fait de toi sa petite pute que tu dois penser que nous te considérons comme notre égale. Hors de mon passage ! »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, le visage d'Hermione pâlit un peu plus, et tandis que Nott éclata d'un rire hautain, elle s'enfuit un peu trop vite pour cacher complètement ses blessures.

« Tu as vu de quoi elle avait l'air ? », demanda Draco à Nott, qui acquiesça avec plaisir. « C'est mon père qui lui a fait ça. Il ne m'en a pas dit assez à mon goût », pouffa-t-il diaboliquement. « Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ses petits jeux ont presque failli la tuer pendant les vacances de Noël. Je ne serais pas surpris si elle ne faisait plus long feu. Aucune maîtresse de mon père n'a jamais survécu aussi longtemps. Ce doit être une sacrée chienne, cette sale petite sang de bourbe. »

Sur ce, ils se remirent à marcher tout en continuant à discuter : comment amener certaines filles chaudes de Serpentard à la salle de bain des Préfets, la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un coin que Draco s'autorisa à lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule. Justin Finch-Fletchley se tenait là, en plein milieu du couloir, un carnet à la main, avec une expression de profond choc sur le visage.

Le poisson semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon.


	29. Le Maître des secrets

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

Tout d'abord, un petit message pour vous dire que j'ai mis un lien sur mon profil pour des wallpapers qui ont été faits en l'honneur de la fic When a Lioness fights, alors allez y jeter un coup d'œil !

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**Xaveria : Merci beaucoup. Pour la question des relations entre Draco et Hermione, ils ne sont que des amis, mais de très bons amis.**

**Ira Lea : Désolée pour ton pouce gauche ! Moi je suis droitière et je ne tape pas avec mes dix doigts, donc ça ne m'aurait pas beaucoup gênée, mais je comprends que ça puisse être très gênant pour toi ! Bon rétablissement, alors. Pour la relation entre Severus et Hermione, elle avance inexorablement… il suffit de patienter encore un peu, lol.**

**emmaD : Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais plus j'avance dans l'histoire et plus je suis accro. Parfois je me laisse aller à relire le chapitre en VO au lieu de le traduire ! Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Flick-Flack : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup. Tu dis que je te fais partager cette fic, mais je sais pertinemment que tu pourrais la lire en VO ! Enfin, ça me fait plaisir que tu suives ma traduction. Au fait, tu as le bonjour de Devil Sister ! lol A la prochaine…**

**El diablo : Ah, je m'avoue vaincue ! Non, plus sérieusement, j'en employé le terme jeune fille parce que cette fois, Severus plaisantait, contrairement aux fois précédentes. De plus, le terme de la VO était 'girl', alors que les autres fois, l'auteur disait 'woman'. Ensuite je me permettrai de te poser une question : il ne fait pas trop chaud dans ton enfer personnel, parce que je crois que tes neurones risquent d'en prendre un coup ! Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas, môssieur le diable et vous redis une fois encore que : même pas peur !**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Le Maître des secrets_**

Samedi après-midi était arrivé. Ron et Harry exprimèrent l'envie de se rendre à Pré au Lard et Hermione les y accompagna à contrecœur, en espérant secrètement qu'elle ne serait pas en retard à son dîner dans les appartements de Severus ce soir.

Il n'avait pas seulement invité Draco, il avait également invité Mac Gonagall et lui avait demandé de l'assister dans son nouveau travail en tant que chef de l'espionnage, sachant pertinemment combien de temps lui demanderait cette nouvelle charge, en plus de ses entraînements avec Hermione.

« Allons visiter l'ancienne grotte de Sirius », proposa soudain Harry, tirant ainsi Hermione de ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait aux sortilèges d'écoute les plus efficaces qu'elle pourrait placer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, en essayant de cacher combien elle appréciait peu cette idée. « Ça pourrait être dangereux de quitter le village, en plus, il fait vraiment froid. »

« Oh, viens, Hermione », grogna Ron. « Laisse-nous respirer. Pré au lard n'est absolument pas dangereux, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver ici ? »

Une remarque tranchante montait déjà aux lèvres d'Hermione, mais elle réussit à tromper Harry grâce à une expression pleine d'espoir et décida de rester calme. _Ils iront de toute façon, _songea-t-elle, résignée. _Il est inutile de les contredire. _

A sa grande surprise, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Les alentours de la grotte étaient complètement déserts, mais elle installa néanmoins quelques barrières magiques de protection autour de l'endroit avant de suivre les garçons dans la grotte.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à l'intérieur et quand Harry fit apparaître un feu pour réchauffer leurs mains et pieds gelés, Hermione se prît à espérer que pour une fois, rien de mal ne leur arrive, à Celui Qui a Survécu et à son entourage.

Mais évidemment, ses espoirs furent vains, comme toujours.

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, lorsque les sens accrus d'Hermione se mirent en alerte. Un mouvement à leur droite. Quelque chose les surveillait à travers les buissons et les suivait au fur et à mesure de leur progression. Ce n'était pas un animal. Un être humain alors, mais aucun sorcier ni même moldu se promenant dans la forêt, n'aurait été si silencieux.

Qui qu'il soit, il essayait de ne pas se faire repérer, et s'il n'y avait eu que Ron et Harry, il aurait réussi. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué : ni l'ombre, ni la soudaine nervosité d'Hermione, ce qui était un vrai soulagement pour elle. Quand quelque chose de bizarre arrivait aux garçons, ils avaient une réaction spontanée : ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit et se dépêchaient d'enquêter.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. Pas quand la personne qui se cachait dans les buissons était celle qu'elle suspectait. Elle se plaça donc derrière Harry et Ron, en se déplaçant légèrement vers la gauche, de manière à se retrouver entre ses amis et leur poursuivant inconnu.

« Il fait affreusement froid ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? », demanda-t-elle lentement à voix presque basse. « Ne pourrait-on pas se dépêcher de rentrer aux Trois Balais ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Ron sans s'inquiéter de baisser la voix. « Mais ne devrais-tu pas être habituée au froid après toutes ces promenades pendant tes vacances ? »

« Il fait bien plus chaud, là où mes parents sont cachés », improvisa-t-elle. « Il n'y avait même pas de neige ! »

« La chanceuse », commenta Harry. « Au Terrier, nous n'avons pas pu sortir pendant trois jours à cause de la neige. Nous avons presque réussi à rendre folle la mère de Ron ! »

Tandis qu'ils allongeaient la foulée, poussés par Hermione, leur poursuivant inconnu fit de même à leur gauche.

En silence dans sa tête, Hermione grondait des jurons qui auraient fait pâlir d'embarras Ron et Harry. Ils étaient trop lents ! A ce rythme, ils auraient encore besoin de dix minutes pour regagner Pré au Lard, et ils devaient encore passer par des endroits idéaux pour tendre une embuscade.

S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

Hermione avait pris sa décision, elle retira lentement sa baguette de la manche où elle l'avait cachée ces derniers jours. Elle se sentait affreusement mal d'avoir à faire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour empêcher un mal bien plus grand. « Persuado », murmura-t-elle en camouflant le sortilège d'un toussotement.

Lorsque le sort de persuasion fit effet sur ses deux amis, elle frappa dans ses mains, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« Vous savez quoi ? Si on courait jusqu'aux Trois Balais. Le premier arrivé se fait offrir sa Bièraubeurre par les deux autres. »

Habituellement, une telle proposition aurait été accueillie par un grognement de la part des garçons, mais là, ils acquiescèrent vigoureusement, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ranger sa baguette, ils s'étaient précipités en avant, courant vers le village avec un regain d'énergie.

Ils y étaient presque. Les maisons de Pré au Lard étaient presque visibles lorsqu'un sort fut jeté des buissons à leur gauche, et Hermione qui avait fait attention à rester en arrière des garçons, ne put rien faire d'autre que de sauter de côté.

Le sortilège la frappa dans le dos et transforma sa peau tendre en un amas de chaire brûlée. _Génial, _pensa-t-elle avec colère, _et dire que je n'arrive à dormir que sur le dos !_

Heureusement, les deux garçons étaient trop plongés dans leur course pour remarquer qu'elle avait trébuché et était tombée. A l'aide de sa baguette cachée, elle avait jeté un autre Persuado sur eux, ce qui avec un peu de chance, les conduirait directement aux Trois Balais avant même qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de son absence. Elle s'effondra ensuite dans la neige, et pria pour que leur agresseur la croie inconsciente.

A l'instant où elle entendit les pas précipités de l'homme, elle se releva d'un bond et s'enfonça dans les arbustes en s'efforçant de rester aussi silencieuse que possible.

MacNair avait presque rattrapé les garçons quand elle le visa dans le dos. _Je ne peux pas le tuer ou l'estropier. Je suis supposée être de son côté, _songea-t-elle, elle visa donc les pieds.

« Immobilus », siffla-t-elle. Il trébucha instantanément, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus. « Jette ta baguette et rends-toi, MacNair ! »

Il grogna comme un animal tandis qu'il se tortillait pour la regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai toujours su qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, sang de bourbe », cracha-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

« Lance ta baguette », ordonna-t-elle. Il obéit sans la moindre hésitation. Il avait vu ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Elle fit apparaître des cordes pour l'attacher, puis elle se rapprocha pour s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement ligoté.

« Oh, ça va, MacNair », se moqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle resserrait les nœuds. « Ne me dis pas que tu suivais les ordres de notre Seigneur cette nuit. Tendre une embuscade à Potter de ta propre initiative, au risque de le tuer. Ce sort de brûlure est plutôt dangereux. »

« Alors tu es de son côté finalement ! »

« Je ne sers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres », cria-t-elle en utilisant ses dons de légilimencie pour graver cette conviction dans l'esprit de MacNair. « Et je verrai Potter mort à Ses pieds, mais seulement lorsque l'ordre viendra de Lord Voldemort en personne ! »

Elle laissa son regard flotter au dessus de lui et soupira d'agacement, ne cachant pas ce qu'elle pensait du peu d'intelligence dont faisait preuve l'homme.

« Je vais les suivre pour m'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué. Ne retente pas quelque chose de stupide, MacNair. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et atteignit rapidement la lisière d'une petite clairière quand soudain, la voix de MacNair résonna derrière elle, avec un rire triomphant.

« Endoloris », hurla-t-il. La douleur envahit tout le corps d'Hermione, si bien qu'elle s'écroula au sol, prise de convulsions.

Une main rugueuse lui arracha sa baguette, et elle regarda MacNair, qui souriait d'un air diabolique en rangeant la baguette dérobée dans sa poche. Dans l'autre main, il avait une autre baguette, pointée sur elle, qui lui infligeait une douleur terrible à travers les os et la chair.

_Il cachait une seconde baguette, _pensa-t-elle pendant que la douleur la submergeait totalement. _Severus t'avait pourtant prévenue d'être très prudente avec ce type ! Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !_

Tandis que la tourmente envahissait chacune de ses cellules et que sa respiration devenait petit à petit difficile, elle laissa son corps sombrer totalement, ses yeux roulèrent et ses mains, qui agrippaient le sol avec angoisse, cessèrent tout mouvement.

Elle se mordit fermement l'intérieur de la joue, et quand elle sentit le sang chaud sur sa langue, elle ouvrit suffisamment la bouche pour laisser échapper et couler un filet rouge sur le côté de sa joue. Tandis qu'elle stoppait progressivement ses tremblements - ce qui lui demanda un effort de volonté considérable alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pouvoir hurler sa douleur – MacNair sembla remarquer son état et fit cesser immédiatement le sortilège, le visage soudain inquiet.

Tout en feignant un état de demi conscience, Hermione observa le monde comme quelqu'un qui avait reçu une dose exagérée de Doloris, avec des conséquences probablement mortelles.

_Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas envie d'annoncer à notre Seigneur que tu as tué sa précieuse petite sang de bourbe, MacNair, n'est-ce pas, _pensa-t-elle, et tandis que le Mangemort abaissait sa baguette et s'agenouillait à ses côtés pour vérifier son état de santé. _Gentil garçon. Approche-toi encore un peu, maintenant._

Et soudain, elle se releva, ses muscles protestèrent de douleur, provoquant une nouvelle vague de souffrance, un véritable supplice. Mais avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle, elle était assise sur le torse de MacNair, un couteau sous sa gorge, et la deuxième baguette de l'homme dans la main gauche.

« Ce sont mes proies », siffla-t-elle, ses yeux brillaient d'une fureur noire, si bien qu'il tressaillit à son contact.

Elle devait avoir l'air terrifiante à cet instant précis, soupçonnait-elle, le visage couvert de sang et le couteau scintillant à la lueur du jour, alors qu'elle se ramassait sur elle-même, tel un chat aux aguets. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la modeste sang de bourbe qui avait fait son entrée dans le premier cercle des Mangemorts. Non, elle ressemblait à une déesse païenne, cruelle et impitoyable.

« Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut me réclamer leur tête, et je les chasserai pour lui. Mets-toi encore en travers de ma route, et je m'arrangerai pour que les Détraqueurs de te prennent, MacNair ! »

Il acquiesça en silence, paniqué, pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Elle le stupéfia, d'un léger mouvement du poignet, avec la baguette du Mangemort. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eût récupéré sa baguette, fait apparaître des cordes et placé la première baguette de l'homme hors de sa portée en gardant celle de remplacement pour elle-même, qu'elle se donna la peine de se relever.

Pendant un long moment, elle resta immobile, recroquevillée dans la neige, en forçant l'air à pénétrer dans ses poumons. Puis quand elle estima qu'elle pouvait de nouveau respirer et bouger normalement, elle se redressa et se sécha d'un sort.

« Passe une bonne nuit, MacNair », murmura-t-elle. Puis elle le libéra juste avant de transplaner à l'entrée des Trois Balais.

La fille qui entra dans l'auberge n'avait absolument rien en commun avec la dangereuse combattante qui avait tenu en respect un Mangemort vingt minutes plus tôt. Un bon sort de camouflage lui avait redonné du rouge aux joues et avait fait disparaître toutes traces de combat. Le sourire joyeux qu'elle affichait fit se retourner plusieurs têtes sur son passage.

« Désolée, les gars. » Elle sourit en arrivant à la table de Harry et Ron. « J'ai perdu mon lacet et j'ai du rebrousser un peu chemin. Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré le Professeur Mac Gonagall en face de chez Zonko. Je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard dans quelques minutes, elle a besoin de moi pour une expérience importante ! »

Tous deux la regardèrent d'un air mécontent à l'idée qu'une nouvelle fois, leur après-midi allait être écourtée, mais quand elle demanda qui avait gagné leur course et qu'elle paya sa bièraubeurre à Ron, qui avait utilisé ses longues jambes de façon efficace, ils lui permirent de partir sans insister.

_Ce sont vraiment de bons amis, _pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle regagnait Poudlard, sans chercher à cacher qu'elle boitait. _Si seulement l'ensemble de mon corps ne me faisait pas souffrir le martyr._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin les appartements de Severus, handicapée par son dos brûlé et l'extrême souffrance qu'elle ressentait, elle était, comme d'habitude, en retard.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall et Draco étaient déjà arrivés et ils semblaient en avoir terminé avec le côté studieux de la soirée, sans elle. Ils étaient installés dans les fauteuils, près de la cheminée et la regardèrent avec espoir lorsqu'elle traversa la tapisserie.

« Severus est dans la cuisine », annonça Draco, et Hermione sourit d'un air narquois en l'entendant prononcer fièrement le prénom de son Professeur. Manifestement, Severus le considérait désormais comme un 'collègue'.

« Est-ce un charme, ou es-tu vraiment très contente de nous voir, Hermione ? », s'enquit-il, en se méfiant évidemment de son apparente bonne santé.

« Sortilège de dissimulation », admit-elle, juste au moment où Severus entrait en portant un plateau avec divers ustensiles et assiettes. Elle mit fin au sortilège d'un haussement d'épaules, et le hoquet de surprise que Mac Gonagall ne put réprimer lui confirma tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir concernant son apparence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Severus, en posant le plateau sur la table et en se dirigeant prestement vers elle.

« Harry, Ron et moi avons eu une petite confrontation avec MacNair à côté de Pré au Lard », expliqua-t-elle à haute voix de manière à répondre à toutes les personnes présentes. Mac Gonagall n'était pas au courant de leurs conversations mentales et elle n'était pas sûre que Severus veuille lui en parler.

« Par chance, ils ne remarqueraient pas une attaque, même si elle se déroulait sous leurs yeux. » Elle continua en ne s'apercevant qu'à cet instant combien elle était fatiguée et irritée. « Mais il m'a fallu un peu de temps avant de me débarrasser de notre ami MacNair et de les convaincre que tout était normal. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage, Miss Granger », s'inquiéta le Professeur Mac Gonagall. « Il est couvert de sang séché ! Comment… »

« Ne vous affolez pas, Minerva », l'interrompit Severus sans ménagement. « Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Son dos est le véritable problème. Tourne-toi, Hermione. C'est un sort qui en est responsable ? »

Hermione lui sourit, touchée par le fait qu'il la connaissait suffisamment pour juger de sa santé en se basant uniquement sur ses postures et ses mouvements. Elle confirma et entendit son Professeur de Métamorphoses haleter une fois de plus, ce coup-ci, pour une bonne raison.

« Tu as été négligente », grommela Severus en examinant attentivement la blessure. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé de bouclier ? »

« Je l'avais mis en place sur Harry », expliqua-t-elle. « Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était d'encaisser les coups à sa place et de le couvrir. »

Tandis qu'il nettoyait et soignait l'entaille à l'aide de la magie, elle lui envoya ses souvenirs de l'attaque et de sa réaction.

_Bien, _approuva Severus dans la tête de la jeune femme, _Tu as plutôt bien réagi, mis à part pour la seconde baguette. Nous ferons de toi une véritable Serpentard un jour._

_J'espère bien que non, _rétorqua-t-elle avec espièglerie, puis elle mit fin à leur contact visuel.

« Ce qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est qu'il savait exactement où nous étions allés », songea-t-elle à haute voix.

« En quoi est-ce étrange », questionna Draco. « C'est le week-end de sortie à Pré au Lard. Pratiquement tout le monde y a été, même les Professeurs ! »

« Oui, mais nous ne nous étions pas rendus dans cette grotte depuis plus d'un an. Justin ne peut pas avoir informé à l'avance MacNair du lieu où nous nous trouverions. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont un moyen de communication instantanée ou que Justin l'a rencontré quelque part, et qu'il lui a indiqué où nous nous trouvions en petit bonus. Je me demande si… »

Ce fut le claquement de la porte de la cuisine qui les sortit de leurs pensées. Puis ils s'intéressèrent à leur repas. Severus avait agrandi la petite table que Hermione et lui utilisaient pour manger et l'avait dressée avec de la belle porcelaine et de l'argenterie.

Jane salua Hermione d'un large sourire et Draco avec un regard méfiant, probablement à cause des histoires que Dobby avait du lui raconter au sujet des Malfoy. Elle serra la main de Mac Gonagall et conseilla à Severus de contrôler 'un peu sa mauvaise humeur, au moins jusqu'à la fin de la soirée'. Puis, laissant les occupants de la table étourdis et légèrement accablés, elle transplana pour une autre soirée d'enseignement.

Tandis qu'ils profitaient de l'excellent dîner concocté par Jane, Severus et Minerva s'adonnaient joyeusement à leurs habituelles chamailleries. Minerva avait lu un livre moldu qui représentait parfaitement Severus'. Les Hauts de Hurlevent, elle était capable de réciter des passages entiers, de se souvenir des moments les plus dramatiques. Severus contre-attaqua en déclamant de longs passages de l'Odyssée et de l'Iliade, qui, selon lui montrait clairement que quelqu'un se nommant 'Minerva' ne pouvait absolument pas faire preuve de bon sens concernant le caractère des gens.

Au début, Draco avait été choqué de voir les Directeurs de deux maisons concurrentes en si bon terme, mais après avoir surmonté la première angoisse causée par le fait d'être assis entre les deux personnes qui se chamaillent le plus sur terre, il finit même par placer une ou deux remarques acerbes en faveur de son Maître des Potions.

Quand Minerva l'accusa de soutenir son Directeur de Maison, Severus se contenta de relever légèrement la tête, puis informa sa collègue qu'il était parfaitement capable de se défendre tout seul et qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour ça.

« Qui défend la vérité ne peut que récolter l'honneur. » Draco avait cité d'un air insolent une des devises préférées de Godric Gryffondor, et Minerva ne put retenir un sourire.

Mais Hermione ne participait pas aux railleries. Elle observait les autres et se concentrait sur son repas, en se remémorant silencieusement les événements de la journée encore et encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève les yeux et rencontre ceux de Severus.

_Tu es inquiète, _pensa-t-il. Sa bonne humeur s'était évanouit instantanément_. Pourquoi ?_

_J'ai dû sous-estimer le danger que représente Justin. _Admit-elle silencieusement. _Ce château est trop vaste et abrite trop de cancans pour contrôler complètement l'information. Et ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ne doit pas se reproduire. Imagine que Harry et Ron aient été tous seuls !_

_Je vais convaincre Albus de programmer une autre réunion avec ton fléau personnel et son bras droit. _Proposa-t-il. _Peut-être que le Directeur et moi pourrons leur faire comprendre les conséquences de leurs actions inconsidérées._

_Ça ne résoudrait pourtant pas le problème de Justin, _protesta-t-elle, et pas seulement parce qu'elle savait comment Snape se comporterait en face de Harry et Ron pendant une réunion de ce genre.

_Alors nous devons trouver un moyen de maîtriser un peu plus Justin, ou il nous faut supprimer le danger qu'il engendre, _répondit Severus en enroulant sa main autour de son verre d'un air absent. _Des idées ?_

_Mis à part le dénoncer à l'Ordre… et je ne pense pas que ce soit très sage, _répondit Hermione lentement. Ses pensées exprimaient clairement son désaccord avec cette option.

Les autres personnes autour de la table s'étaient tues. Draco avait compris ce qu'ils faisaient et essayait de ne pas les déranger. Quant à Mac Gonagall, elle les observait, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

« Je me demandais ce que nous devions faire de Justin », expliqua Severus à haute voix. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Minerva ? »

« J'en dis que je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser la légilimencie de cette manière. C'est tout à fait remarquable », répliqua Minerva, surprenant tout le monde.

Severus soupira. « Il y a des fois où je me demande s'il est possible de vous cacher quelque chose, Minerva », répondit-il avec humour.

« Jamais bien longtemps », rétorqua-t-elle et cette fois, même Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement.

« Pour en revenir à Justin », dit-elle pour reprendre le cours de la conversation initiale. Mais elle fut surprise de voir Draco prendre la parole.

« Il me semble que nous avons trois options, si nous voulons éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise. Premièrement, nous pouvons renvoyer Justin de l'école ou libérer ses parents, mettant ainsi fin à son boulot d'espion. Deuxièmement, nous pouvons le persuader de travailler pour nous comme agent double. » Il lança un bref sourire à Severus et Hermione, qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

« Et troisièmement », continua-t-il, « Nous pouvons trouver un moyen efficace et sûre de contrôler les informations qu'il fournit à MacNair, et vite. Je pensais justement au principe de l'Oubliette que vous avez utilisez sur moi. Peut-être que nous pouvons modifier le sortilège pour qu'il empêche Justin de révéler des informations trop importantes ou trop récentes. »

« La première option serait notre ultime recours », continua Mac Gonagall sur la pensée de Draco. « Je souhaiterais garder Justin à nos côtés le plus longtemps possible, mais nous devrions protéger ses parents, au cas où MacNair estimerait qu'il n'a plus besoin de Justin. Il faudrait les localiser et garder un œil sur eux. »

« C'est un point de vue intéressant », acquiesça Snape. « Je pense que nous pouvons également éliminer la deuxième possibilité. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit tous les deux », il hocha la tête vers Hermione et Draco, « et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir en classe, je dirai qu'il est un piètre espion. Il n'est même pas capable de servir un maître efficacement. Si nous l'approchions, il se trahirait immédiatement. »

« Ton idée de l'Oubliette, par contre », continua-t-il en gratifiant Draco d'un bref sourire, « est à considérer. Nous pourrions implanter dans sa tête un ordre pour qu'il vienne tout me raconter, via un hibou ou d'une autre façon, avant qu'il n'aille voir MacNair. Cela nous donnerait le temps d'évaluer l'information et de réagir si nécessaire. »

« Mais n'est-ce pas terriblement risqué », demanda Mac Gonagall. « Si MacNair s'aperçoit que l'esprit de Justin est sous contrôle, ou alors qu'il décide de présenter le garçon à Voldemort, il n'aura aucune chance ! »

« Exact », accorda Severus. « Protéger Potter de cette manière augmenterait les risques pour Justin. »

« Cela veut dire que nous jouerions avec une vie innocente, Severus », dit Mac Gonagall sur un ton d'avertissement, n'aimant visiblement pas ce qu'ils mijotaient.

Severus sourit légèrement en entendant ce commentaire. « Je vais nous épargner une discussion philosophique sur l'innocence », répondit-il. « Votre point de vue est tout à fait valide. »

Soudain, il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait suivi la discussion, les yeux sombres et pensifs.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Hermione ? », demanda Severus. « Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a démasqué et ça le place en quelques sortes sous ta responsabilité. Le protéger ou l'utiliser un peu en en risquant sa vie par la même occasion. »

Draco sentit la colère monter en lui à la suite des mots de Severus. Il savait combien Hermione se sentait responsable des gens autour d'elle. Placer ce fardeau sur ses épaules lui semblait totalement injuste.

Mais Hermione demeura calme, et lorsqu'elle répondit finalement à la question de son mentor, ce fut avec la logique froide de l'espion, et non pas avec l'émotivité des Gryffondors.

« Je crois que nous devons prendre le risque », dit-elle doucement, et quand Mac Gonagall s'effondra contre son dossier en signe de protestation, elle leva une main pour réclamer le silence.

« Je sais ce que je dis, Professeur, et je sais que ça peut entraîner la mort de Justin et de ses parents. Mais la guerre n'est pas juste, et des gens innocent meurent tous les jours. Qui suis-je pour décider qui sauver : Justin ou les gens que je peux sauver grâce à quelques informations supplémentaires ? Justin est coincé dans une situation totalement épouvantable mais cette situation reste néanmoins stable, et il n'a jamais demandé l'aide d'un élève ou d'un Professeur. »

Elle soupira de lassitude. « Nous ne pourrons gagner cette guerre que si nous gardons en tête une vision d'ensemble de ce qui se passe, c'est quelque chose que j'ai appris au contact du Professeur Dumbledore. Et pour être franche, dans cette course contre la montre, la vie de Harry est plus importante que celle de Justin. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. L'amusement et la joie de chacun avaient volé en éclat et tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Severus.

« Je suis d'accord avec Hermione », dit-il avec une expression sinistre sur le visage, et après une pause qui sembla bien trop longue dans le silence pesant. « Nous sommes donc décidés, alors. Les parents de Justin seront protégés du mieux que nous pourrons, mais Justin va devenir un espion de MacNair sous mon contrôle. »

Et Hermione, dont le visage était éclairé par la lueur des flammes et les yeux brillaient comme des diamants, acquiesça lentement.

« Sa vie est entre mes mains », murmura-t-elle. Cette phrase sonna comme une prière aux oreilles des autres.

Mac Gonagall se contenta de la regarder, toutes les protestations qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit s'étaient envolées. Ses yeux étaient fatigués et insondables.

« Vous avez vraiment grandi, ma chère », dit-elle finalement. « Je ne sais pas si je dois en être fière ou en être triste. »

« Soyez-en heureuse », répondit Severus quand Hermione ne réagit pas, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. « Parce que nous n'aurions pas pu nous passer d'elle dans cette guerre. »

* * *

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	30. Découverte 1ère partie

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm**

Avant de commencer, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir marquer, l'Iliaque au lieu de l'Iliade, c'est un beau lapsus je dois dire, étant donné que dans ma profession, je parle souvent des crêtes iliaques. J'ai d'ailleurs corrigé la faute immédiatement, même si plusieurs d'entre vous ont eu le temps de s'en apercevoir. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis bien au courant qu'il s'agit de l'Iliade. Je ne pousserais pas le vice, comme certains quand on leur parle de l'Odyssée, à dire que 'je n'ai pas vu le film' ! Toutes mes excuses, mais ce n'était finalement qu'une erreur de frappe…

**

* * *

RAR :**

**Xavéria : Et oui, que veux-tu, certains sont plus longs à la détente que d'autres, mais tu vas voir, les deux garçons vont avoir une petite surprise !**

**El diablo : La réponse à ma question est parfaite (c'est bien ce que je pensais !), alors bonne lecture, Monsieur la Diablesse…**

**Ira Lea : Décidément, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Justin ! Désolée, on ne parle pas de lui dans ce chapitre, mais lis le quand même, il fait avancer l'histoire ! lol**

**Me : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite.**

**Elise : Arrête, je vais rougir. Bonne lecture.**

**EmmaD : Bien sûr que j'ai lu les chapitres 37 et 38, je les ai adoré, et j'ai aussi remarqué leur longueur ! Pauvre de moi ! lol**

**Malfoyhermy : Un chapitre, un ! Régale-toi. **

**Moggliesmad : La marque des ténèbre aperçue par Ron ou Harry, c'est une idée intéressante… Pour info, le chapitre s'intitule : Découverte, c'est plutôt explicite, non ?**

**Bohemio : Une suite tu as demandé, une suite tu as. Bonne lecture.**

**Lillas : Ravie de pouvoir t'aider dans ta lecture, c'est le but. Bisous.**

**Alys : Merci, c'est agréable d'avoir une review pleine d'onomatopées ! Quel enthousiasme ! Alors je ne te fais pas attendre et te livre la suite.**

**Spinel : Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, moi je trouve la fic de plus en plus palpitante !**

**

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Découverte (1ère partie)**

Remus Lupin aurait pu se gifler. En baissant les yeux sur la fiole plutôt grande mais désespérément vide, il se demandait comment ceci avait pu se produire.

Il se maudit pour sa négligence. Il était devenu trop distrait en ce qui concernait l'utilisation de la potion Tue-loup. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'en prendre en prévision de la pleine lune du lendemain, et il ne lui en restait pas une seule goutte.

_Cela signifie que tu as trop pris tes aises, Remus, _se dit-il en colère contre lui-même. _Vigilance constante !_

Il y avait un autre problème.

Severus était déjà avec Albus, à discuter de quelques points avant que la réunion de l'Ordre ne commence. Ces points semblaient porter sur Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, sur leur mauvaise habitude de quitter la salle commune à la nuit tombée.

Remus était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il quitta ses quartiers. Severus lui avait demandé de ne plus pénétrer dans ses appartements sans l'en informer au préalable, mais Severus n'était pas là, et il n'aimait pas l'idée de le déranger quand il était avec le Directeur, en particulier pour quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant que l'oubli potentiellement dangereux de sa potion.

Il savait exactement où se trouvaient les importantes réserves de Tue-loup que Snape entreposait dans son laboratoire, et il avait appris à effectuer les dernières manipulations nécessaires pour stabiliser la potion. Donc, pas besoin de le déranger.

Il se sentait toujours nerveux et coupable lorsqu'il posa ses mains contre la sombre tapisserie. Il n'était pas rentré depuis plus de trois mois, et Severus serait furieux s'il le trouvait dans ses appartements.

Quand il pénétra dans la bibliothèque par la porte cachée, la grande pièce était sombre à l'exception de la lumière vacillante de la cheminée. Il allait se diriger vers l'escalier en colimaçon lorsque ses oreilles, rendues plus fines par l'approche de la pleine lune, perçurent un son qui le fit stopper net.

Un bruit de respiration provenait du large et confortable canapé sur lequel il s'était souvent assis lorsque Severus et lui discutaient des résultats de leurs expérimentations.

« Severus ? », appela-t-il en brisant ainsi le silence presque complet. Aucun mouvement sur le canapé, juste le son d'une respiration, superficielle et courte. Sans savoir pourquoi, il associait ce qu'il entendait à la maladie. Prudemment, il se rapprocha.

« Severus, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de ma potion. Je pensais que tu étais avec Albus… Oh, mon Dieu ! »

L'odeur du sang le frappa en plein visage. Quelqu'un avait dû être blessé grièvement pour qu'une telle odeur se dégage.

Oubliant les excuses qu'il venait de formuler, Remus se précipita vers le canapé, son cœur battait vite et lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Etaient-ils enfin parvenus à mettre hors d'état de nuire le Traître ? Au moins, il était vivant, il pouvait toujours percevoir sa respiration.

« Lumos », murmura-t-il doucement, et la pièce fut soudain baignée d'une douce lueur. C'est à peine si un cri lui échappa en voyant qui était devant lui.

C'était Hermione Granger, battue et meurtrie, et seul un résidu d'énergie maintenait en vie la jeune fille qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il y avait du sang partout. Son uniforme en était imbibé, ses cheveux collaient et son visage ainsi que son cou étaient rouges de ce liquide poisseux.

Sa jambe gauche formait un angle totalement inhabituel, et son visage, de ce qu'il arrivait à en voir sous le sang, était enflé à cause de vilaines blessures. Quelqu'un n'avait pas seulement essayé de la blesser, cette personne avait essayé de la détruire.

« Miss Granger », appela-t-il à bout de souffle. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

Que devait-il faire ? Elle ne pourrait certainement pas bouger, mais la cheminée de Severus n'était pas connectée au réseau de cheminettes, et elle avait besoin de soins et en urgence. De plus, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, dans un endroit où elle avait été si cruellement martyrisée.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il la prît délicatement et l'installa dans ses bras. Un gémissement de peur et de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Remus n'aurait jamais cru entendre un tel son sortir de la bouche d'Hermione Granger. C'est pourquoi il maudit Severus pour lui avoir fait ça.

Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Même si les relations qu'il entretenait avec Severus s'étaient quelque peu détériorées, il n'avait pas cessé de respecter l'homme, et ce malgré leur divergence de point de vue concernant les méthodes d'enseignement.

Mais blesser un étudiant ? Non, se corrigea-t-il lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette flasque qu'il portait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, il ne l'avait pas blessée. Il l'avait torturée. Détruit son corps et peut-être même son esprit.

Snape était-il devenu fou ? Etait-il un imposteur, comme Maugrey trois ans plus tôt ? Ou est-ce que la fin de son rôle d'espion avait libéré quelque chose, un sombre désir qu'il avait assouvissait différemment avant ?

Son esprit était partagé entre la profonde inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour l'étudiante qu'il tenait dans ses bras et la colère furieuse envers son collègue. Remus se précipita vers la classe de potion et utilisa la cheminée qui s'y trouvait pour transporter Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh, alertée par leur arrivée, laissa échappé un hoquet de surprise à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », murmura-t-elle tandis que Remus déposait délicatement Hermione sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. « Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Snape », répondit Remus froidement, et il fut récompensé par un autre hoquet de stupeur. « Je vais aller le chercher pour ce qu'il a fait, Pompom. Ne laissez entrer personne à part Dumbledore et moi-même pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça silencieusement et Remus se précipita à l'extérieur, avant même que l'infirmière n'ait commencé à travailler. Il devait trouver Snape avant que celui ne s'aperçoive de la disparition de sa victime. Remus savait parfaitement combien un sorcier tel que Snape pouvait être dangereux, et la meilleure chance qu'il avait de le capturer était de le surprendre.

La distance entre l'infirmerie et le bureau de Dumbledore lui sembla plus longue qu'à l'habitude, même s'il lui fallu moins de trois minutes pour atteindre la gargouille de pierre et lui donner le mot de passe.

Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers les blessures et les gémissements d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que vers l'homme responsable de son état. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la porte du bureau violemment, sans même frapper avant.

Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur Snape, qui se tenait près du feu avec son attitude intimidante habituelle. Il s'en prenait encore à Ron et Harry. Les garçons, tout comme Dumbledore, sursautèrent lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur, mais Remus ne sembla pas les remarquer. Toute son attention était portée sur Snape, la colère l'envahissait peu à peu.

« Espèce de salaud », cria-t-il. « Que lui as-tu fait »

« Allons, Remus », tenta de le calmer Albus d'une voix plutôt confuse. « Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'utiliser un tel ton ! »

« Oh, mais il y en a une, Monsieur le Directeur », grogna Lupin en se rapprochant du Maître des Potions. « Il se trouve que votre précieux espion n'est en réalité qu'un monstre pervers ! »

Il avait presque atteint Snape qui s'était levé de sa chaise et le regardait avec un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

« Ce doit être à cause de la pleine Lune de demain, Albus », commenta-t-il sur un ton moqueur. « Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. »

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je suis en train de parler, alors cesse d'être aussi arrogant, Snape ! » D'un geste rapide, Remus attrapa Snape à la gorge, en l'éloignant de sa chaise pour le plaquer contre le mur. Snape tenta vainement de se débattre, mais il avait été pris par surprise et ne pouvait rien faire face à la force du loup garou.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Snape ? » Les yeux de Remus s'emplirent de larmes d'incrédulité et de déception.

« Faire quoi, Lupin », gronda Snape. « Mets de côté ton idiotie typique de Gryffondor et fais preuve de bon sens. Lâche-moi immédiatement ! »

« C'est une de tes étudiante, pour l'amour de Dieu », cria Remus en ignorant les paroles du Maître des Potions. « Et tu l'as massacrée ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à un être humain ? Tu l'as torturée ! »

La compréhension et l'horreur se lut soudain sur le visage de Severus. Il referma ses mains sur celles de Remus.

« Me parles-tu d'Hermione ? », demanda-t-il pour en avoir le cœur net.

Les yeux de Harry et Ron s'agrandirent en entendant la question, mais aucun des adultes ne sembla le remarquer. Albus s'était enfin levé, ses mains étaient agrippées au coin de son bureau et ses yeux ne reflétaient rien d'autre l'inquiétude et l'étonnement.

« Hermione ? Ne t'avise même pas de l'appeler encore une fois par son prénom ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je t'interdis de chercher à la revoir ! Vous voyez, Albus ? » Remus s'était retourné vers le Directeur, une immense fureur se lisait sur son visage. « Il sait parfaitement de quoi je parle ! Il a même admis l'avoir abusée ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait d'elle, triple idiot ? », demanda Severus en se retenant à peine de hurler.

« Ce que _je _lui ai fait ? » Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Je suis allé dans tes appartements ce soir car ma potion Tue-loup était presque finie », grogna-t-il en serrant un peu plus ses mains autour de la gorge de Snape. Quand je suis entré dans ta bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé Hermione Granger sur ton canapé, blessée et couverte de sang, sa jambe était complètement broyée ! Je l'ai amenée à Madame Pomfresh, évidemment. Dans l'état où elle était ! Je n'ai jamais cru les rumeurs qui couraient sur toi, mais finalement, tu es un véritable monstre, Snape ! »

« Mais quel imbécile ! » D'un mouvement si rapide que même Remus ne l'avait pas vu, Snape avait utilisé la magie sans baguette, rejetant ainsi le loup garou sur le mur de derrière. Severus resta un instant figé par l'effort qu'il venait de produire, puis il secoua la tête de manière à chasser les vertiges qu'il éprouvait.

Ce dernier se précipitait déjà vers la porte du bureau. « Je dois la ramener immédiatement dans mes appartements. Veillez-y, Albus », demanda-t-il, non, ordonna-t-il au Directeur, et il quitta ensuite la pièce en courant. Ils purent entendre ses pas précipités dans les escaliers, puis, plus rien.

Harry, Ron et Remus le fixèrent, incrédules et sous le choc.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, monsieur le Directeur », lâcha Remus d'une traite. « Il va lui faire du mal ! C'est votre devoir de protéger Miss Granger ! »

« Es-tu en train de dire que Snape a maltraité Hermione d'une manière ou d'une autre ? », voulut savoir Harry d'une voix tremblante. Ron continuait de fixer la porte ouverte comme s'il pouvait encore voir la silhouette de Snape s'éloigner.

« Pas seulement maltraitée », répondit Remus sinistrement, trop en colère pour mesurer ses paroles face aux étudiants. « Je dirais plutôt qu'il l'a battue puis laissée pour morte ! »

Une fois encore, il se tourna vers Dumbledore, le visage envahit par la colère. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous restiez planté là, Albus ! Si vous ne faites rien, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger ! »

Il se dirigea alors vers la porte, mais la voix fatiguée de Dumbledore le stoppa net dans son élan.

« Je peux t'assurer que Severus n'est pas un danger pour Hermione. Je préfèrerais parler de tout ceci ici, dans mon bureau. Après tout, Severus et Hermione n'ont pas besoin de nous avoir dans les jambes ! »

« Vous ne l'avez pas vu, Albus », protesta vigoureusement Remus, une main sur la poignée. « Et nous savons tous que vous faites une confiance aveugle à Snape ! Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours suivi vos directives, mais je vais vous dire une chose, monsieur le Directeur : Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas éclaircie, tant qu'Hermione ne m'aura pas expliqué de quoi il retourne, je ne la quitterai pas des yeux une seconde. »

Ceci dit, Remus sortit en courant du bureau pour suivre Snape jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Harry et Ron sur les talons. Dumbledore les suivit à distance, le visage inquiet et empli de tristesse.

L'heure des explications avait finalement sonné.

Quand ils rattrapèrent Snape, ce dernier avait déjà quitté l'infirmerie et tenait le corps mou d'Hermione contre son torse. Elle semblait aller mieux, l'infirmière l'avait évidemment nettoyée et elle avait réparé ses robes, mais la jambe tordue de la jeune fille soulevait toujours le cœur de Remus, et d'après les cris choqués qu'il entendit derrière lui, Harry et Ron ressentaient la même chose.

« Il était temps, Albus », dit Snape en s'adressant au Directeur, ignorant totalement le Professeur en colère et les étudiants qui le suivaient. « Je l'ai soumise à un charme de sommeil qui devrait être suffisant le temps de revenir à mes appartements. Heureusement, Pompom avait seulement commencé à la laver quand je suis arrivé. J'ai emmené Hermione et effacé la mémoire de Pompom. Elle sera totalement incapable de parler de ce qu'elle a vu à qui que ce soit. Nous avons eu de la chance. »

« Tu l'as fait sortir de l'infirmerie malgré son état ? » Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ni même ses yeux lorsqu'il vit du soulagement dans le regard de Dumbledore. « Mais elle a été… »

« Torturée, en effet », le coupa sèchement Snape. « Et torturée par le meilleur. Albus, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Je dois absolument retourner dans mes appartements. Si elle se réveille ailleurs… »

« Aurais-tu peur qu'elle raconte à quelqu'un ce que tu lui as fait subir », cracha Remus, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et dire qu'il lui avait confié sa vie d'innombrables fois !

Snape se contenta de soupirer, exaspéré puis il reprit sa course dans les couloirs vers les cachots, une fois encore.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui se tourna vers eux, le visage fatigué et vieux, pour tenter de leur expliquer une nouvelle fois.

« Severus ne l'a absolument pas blessée, je vous l'assure. Hermione s'est mise dans une… situation délicate dernièrement, et Snape a tenté de l'aider du mieux qu'il a pu. Je préfère en parler dans mon bureau si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

« Oh, mais si ça nous pose un problème », répondit Harry en colère. « Hermione n'aurait jamais été parler de ses problèmes à Snape ! Elle hait ce bâtard graisseux au moins autant que nous ! »

« Quoi que vous puissiez dire, Albus, nous avons l'intention de rester avec elle », lâcha Remus, à bout de patience, puis il suivit le chemin du Maître des Potions à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs.

Seules la présence de Dumbledore et son apparente confiance en Snape avait empêché Remus de s'emparer d'Hermione et de disparaître avec sans corps inerte. Les visages sinistres qu'arboraient Harry et Ron, qui suivaient son allure soutenue et jetaient des regards meurtriers au dos de leur Professeur, firent comprendre à Remus qu'ils ressentaient la même chose que lui.

Ils rattrapèrent Snape devant la porte de son bureau. Il se retourna, la colère flamboyait dans ses yeux.

« C'est hors de question ! » Ce n'était même pas un ordre, juste une constatation, et normalement, Remus l'aurait accepté sans insister. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

« Je ne vais pas la laisser seule avec toi, Snape », siffla-t-il, toute colère dirigée contre son vieil ennemi.

Une nouvelle fois, Snape se tourna vers Dumbledore, ignorant totalement les trois visages rageurs qui lui faisaient face.

« C'est impossible, Albus. Si elle les voit à son réveil, elle va devenir complètement folle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer son bien-être à cause de la stupidité de ces imbéciles. »

« Elle va être morte de peur quand elle va vous voir, espèce de salaud ! », hurla Ron, en regardant le Directeur d'un air implorant. « Professeur, comment pouvez-vous lui permettre de la toucher ? Il lui a fait du mal ! »

« Malheureusement », expliqua Dumbledore à Severus, « Ils ne croient pas un traître mot de ce que je dis. Donc, pour éviter une nouvelle émeute, nous allons devoir leur permettre de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se réveille et leur explique tout. »

« Un sortilège Oubliette, alors », réclama Snape sur un ton glacial, et l'espace d'un instant, Dumbledore sourit en se remémorant la nuit dans son bureau où Hermione avait exigé qu'il soit fait la même chose à Severus. Comme ils se ressemblaient !

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une option, mon cher », répondit-il calmement, mais avec la même fermeté que ce fameux soir. « Nous allons rester avec vous. »

Les yeux de Snape passèrent de Remus, à Harry puis Ron, en les toisant sans chercher à cacher le dégoût qu'ils lui inspiraient.

« Venez, alors », dit-il hargneusement. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Il ne laissa pas à Ron et Harry le temps de regarder avec stupeur les pièces hostiles et si peu accueillantes, pas plus qu'il ne fit attention à leur visages étonnés quand ils le suivirent par le passage secret.

« Où était-elle ? », demanda-t-il à Remus en observant la pièce avec attention.

« Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi », répliqua Remus avec un brin d'amertume. « Où tu l'as… déposée ? »

« Où ? », il n'y avait même plus de rage dans la voix de Snape, seulement de l'inquiétude et de l'urgence.

« Là-bas », Remus pointa du doigt le canapé où il l'avait trouvée. « A côté de la cheminée. »

Severus acquiesça, et doucement, gentiment même, il la déposa sur le canapé. Avec la facilité de l'habitude, il enleva la baguette d'Hermione de la poche de la cape de la jeune femme, puis, lui souleva la jupe.

Harry haleta et tenta de se ruer sur eux, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était retenu par la main ferme du professeur Dumbledore, tout comme Ron qui avait réagi de la même manière. Ses yeux désespérés rencontrèrent ceux de Remus où il pouvait lire des sentiments identiques aux siens : colère, impuissance et incrédulité.

Les yeux de Remus s'arrondirent lorsque les mains de Severus remontèrent le long des cuisses d'Hermione. Il voulut s'approcher et empêcher ces mains abusives, et ce malgré le regard d'avertissement de Dumbledore, quand soudain, la jupe remontée révéla deux étuis noirs, le premier à gauche et le second à droite. Ils étaient maintenus en haut des cuisses de la jeune femme grâce à de solides cordelettes en cuir. Prudemment, Snape en sortit deux poignards qui scintillaient à la lueur du feu. Il ouvrit ensuite sa propre cape pour révéler deux étuis similaires accrochés à sa taille. Il y rangea rapidement les poignards d'Hermione avec habileté.

Puis il déshabilla Hermione avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture soyeuse. Il plaça une chaise à côté de la cheminée, là où son visage était éclairé par la lueur du feu, mais de manière à ce qu'il puisse également voir clairement celui d'Hermione.

Finalement, il se retourna et marcha vers les autres.

« Prenez donc un siège », leur proposa-t-il sans le moindre enthousiasme. « Elle va dormir pendant un certain temps encore, et nous ne pouvons rien faire avant qu'elle ne reprenne connaissance. Mais ne vous asseyez que là où elle ne pourra pas vous voir immédiatement. Ce serait dangereux si elle se réveillait et voyait quelque chose d'inattendu. »

« Nous ne pourrions pas la mettre en danger de cette façon », protesta Remus haineusement.

Snape lui sourit en retour, et Ron tout comme Harry qui n'avait jamais vu leur Maître des Potions sourire ainsi furent choqués de voir son visage se métamorphoser de la sorte. Il semblait soudain plus jeune, plus jeune et étrangement plus attirant. Tous deux frissonnèrent à cette pensée.

« Je ne pensais pas à ça », rétorqua Severus sèchement. « Je voulais dire que ça risquait d'être dangereux pour vous. Prenez Hermione au dépourvu et elle serait bien capable de vous étrangler de ses propres mains. »

« Ridicule », siffla Harry. « Hermione ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. En plus, elle n'a jamais été bonne en sport. Elle n'a aucune chance face à Remus ! »

Une fois encore, un sourire illumina le visage de Snape l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître.

« Vous seriez surpris », se contenta-t-il de dire avant d'indiquer encore les chaises qui se trouvaient en retrait du canapé.

Lentement, hésitants, ils le suivirent. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait s'asseoir et s'immerger dans une atmosphère où la conversation serait civilisée, mais en même temps, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre.

Remus était complètement perdu. Quand il avait trouvé Hermione couverte de son propre sang, tout lui avait semblé très clair, mais maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur toute la ligne.

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisait dans cette pièce, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir et il réalisa brusquement qu'il devait lui manquer quelques pièces importantes du puzzle.

« Ne devrions nous pas soigner ses blessures ou quelque chose comme ça ? », le dérangea Ron alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, à observer avec peine l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione.

Snape secoua la tête.

« C'est trop dangereux », expliqua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas quels sorts ils ont utilisé. Quelques fois, ils lui préparent une mauvaise surprise pour s'assurer qu'elle ne demandera pas d'aide. De plus, ses blessures ne sont pas assez graves pour qu'il faille les soigner en urgence, sinon elle m'aurait appelé. Si elle s'est contentée de dormir, c'est qu'elle en avait besoin. »

« Vous semblez avoir développé une charmante petite routine, ici », commenta Harry amèrement. « Combien de fois cela s'est-il produit ? Et qui sont ces 'ils' ? »

D'un geste de la main, Snape balaya les questions. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Albus. Je ferais mieux d'être à ses côtés quand elle se réveillera. Chargez-vous en. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez tenu à ce qu'ils soient mis au parfum. »

Reniflant de dégoût, Severus quitta le petit groupe et s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il avait placé près de la cheminée. Il prit un livre sur le rebord de la cheminée, un petit livre relié de cuir rouge, et l'ouvrit à l'endroit du marque-page. Quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait avoir oublié leur présence.

Remus se demanda s'il les provoquait délibérément ou s'ils lui étaient totalement indifférents. Il n'avait vu qu'une fois aussi absorbé dans une activité, et c'était il y a quatre ans quand il l'avait regardé préparé la potion Tue-loup, l'une des potions les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais préparé. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de veiller sur Hermione Granger, une intensité, une concentration qui stupéfiait Remus.

« Expliquez », exigea-t-il de Dumbledore, mais avec moins de verve qu'auparavant.

L'histoire que leur raconta Albus était absurde, complètement incroyable mis à part le fait qu'ils étaient actuellement témoin d'une preuve irréfutable. D'après le Directeur, Hermione était venu le voir il y a quatre mois pour l'informer qu'elle faisait désormais partie des Mangemorts. Depuis ce jour, elle était devenue un informateur des plus précieux pour l'Ordre ainsi que la favorite particulière de Voldemort. Snape, leur avait dit un Albus épuisé, lui avait enseigné l'art de l'espionnage et l'avait aidé à supporter les 'effets secondaires' engendrés par son activité.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte, Ron et Harry écoutaient l'histoire délirante intitulée 'Hermione l'agent double'. Remus imaginait parfaitement la tête qu'il faisait : il ne devait pas avoir l'air plus intelligent que les deux garçons.

Il avait toujours considéré Hermione comme une fille sensible, très intelligente évidemment, mais d'une certaine façon plus normale que Ron et Harry, plus terre à terre, et certainement plus prudente que les garçons. Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? », demanda Harry d'une voix désespérée, en essayant de comprendre l'idée qui avait traversé l'esprit d'une Hermione si différente de celle qu'il connaissait. « Et pourquoi ne nous en aurait-elle pas parlé ? »

« Je ne crois pas un mot de tout ça ? », dit Ron, furieux. « Et Snape en est la preuve. Elle n'aurait jamais fait confiance à ce salaud ! »

La désapprobation de Dumbledore mourut sur ses lèvres quand ils entendirent un soupir étouffé provenant du canapé. Hermione se réveillait. Calmement et sans la moindre hâte, Snape ferma son livre et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et gémit.

« Par Merlin, je deviens trop vieille pour ça », se plaignit-elle, en essayant de s'asseoir.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit derrière elle lorsque Ron se rua vers le canapé, les bras tendus vers elle, la voix exprimant un énorme soulagement tout en appelant Hermione par son nom. Le cri de rage de Snape fut couvert par le hurlement de colère et de peur, quand Hermione se contorsionna pour sauter à la gorge de Ron.

-

* * *

Décidément, les réveils d'Hermione ne sont pas toujours des plus calmes !

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je crois que Ron va avoir du mal à s'en remettre…


	31. Découverte 2ème partie

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

Et bien voilà, après 48h de galères pour publier ce chapitre, s'est enfin débloqué, donc voilà le chapitre...

_**

* * *

RAR**_

**_EmmaD : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Snape et génial, comme d'habitude et Ron mériterait de finir en chair à pâté, mais bon… J'espère que le chapitre suivant te satisfera._**

**_Xaveria : Voilà la deuxième partie, tu verras si ça se passe comme tu l'as imaginé…_**

**_Lalou : Mais il faut le plaindre, il est vraiment dans un autre monde, ce Ron. Ça va lui remettre les idées en place !_**

**_Shaeline : Voilà, voilà, ton vœu est exaucé._**

**_Calypso : Dimanche arrive et la suite avec ! La suite des révélations…_**

**_Tcheuer Teufel : Tiens, un autre diable… Moi, je dirais uniquement pauvre Hermione, Ron n'est qu'un imbécile dans cette fic, mais bon, à toi de juger !_**

**_Moggliesmad : J'ai la joie de t'annoncer que la torture va prendre fin au début du chapitre pour recommencer à la fin, voilà. Bonne lecture, lol._**

**_Malfoyhermy : Snape tient vraiment beaucoup à Hermione, alors oui, il laisse un peu aller ses émotions, mais personne ne l'a entendu, ne t'inquiète pas…_**

**_El diablo : Si tu veux, on peux se réunir pour broyer Ron toutes les deux. En tant que Diable, tu dois avoir quelques techniques efficaces, non ? Je vais passer pour une psychopathe !_**

**_Tilila : Je ne dirai pas grand chose de plus et je vais te laisser découvrir la suite. Ce sera bien plus intéressant. Bonne lecture, donc._**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Découverte (2ème partie)_**

C'était une bonne chose que Snape lui ait retiré ses poignards, songea Remus par la suite, quand le calme était à peu près revenu. Sinon Ron serait mort quelques secondes après avoir touché Hermione. Grâce à ses réflexes, elle l'avait attaqué avec une cruelle efficacité, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait choqué, bien plus encore que les blessures dont elle était victime.

Le long cri perçant d'Hermione, s'était mêlé aux hurlements de Ron et aux voix de Remus, Harry et Dumbledore qui avaient sauté de leur fauteuil pour porter secours à Ron.

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione ne puisse pas utiliser ses jambes et que Ron soit plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, il était parfaitement incapable de se défendre contre elle. Hermione le griffa, le mordit et le pinça, elle lui enfonça un coude dans la tête, le frappa de son poing et essaya de lui mettre les doigts dans les yeux. Pendant tout ce temps, elle le maintenait sous elle à l'aide de son autre bras. Tout ce que pouvait faire Ron, c'était protéger son visage autant que possible et hurler son prénom encore et encore.

Mais avant que les autres n'arrivent à la rescousse, Snape les repoussa brutalement et s'approcha lentement des deux combattants.

« Gardez-les à l'écart, Albus », ordonna Snape, les lèvres rendues blanches par la fureur, si bien que Dumbledore obéit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, attrapant les bras de Remus et Harry pour les éloigner.

Ignorant totalement les cris de Ron, Snape se plaça avec précaution derrière Hermione tout en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher.

« Hermione », lui cria-t-il à l'oreille droite, « C'est moi, Severus. Je vais prendre tes mains maintenant, Hermione. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Tout va bien ! Je vais les attraper maintenant ! »

Soudain, les bras de Severus l'encerclèrent et s'emparèrent des poignets de la jeune femme tandis qu'il continuait à l'appeler par son prénom et à s'identifier. Le combat cessa. L'air contenu dans les poumons d'Hermione s'échappa en un long sanglot, puis elle s'effondra en arrière, tout contre Snape, ses jambes ne pouvant la supporter. Doucement, ils glissèrent tous deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à moitié assis et à moitié sur le sol, Snape lui chuchotait à l'oreille et l'étreignait fermement.

« Tout va bien, Hermione. Détends-toi. Je suis là, il n'y a rien à craindre. Tu es dans mes appartements. Tu es en sécurité. Ferme les yeux et écoute ma voix ! Tout va bien ! »

Elle de relaxa enfin, laissa sa tête aller contre le torse de l'homme et ferma les yeux. Doucement, Snape enleva une main de son corps tremblant et fit signe au petit groupe de reculer jusqu'aux fauteuils.

Engourdis par le choc, Harry et Remus s'effondrèrent littéralement dans leur fauteuil, tandis que Dumbledore menait un Ron blessé et presque hystérique à un siège avant d'examiner rapidement ses plaies. L'efficacité d'Hermione était redoutable, il n'y avait quasiment pas un centimètre carré de peau d'où ne jaillissait du sang ou d'autres liquides, mais un sort murmuré suffit à effacer la plupart des traces du combat.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, ils n'osaient pas avertir Hermione de leur présence une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient enfin compris ce que Snape sous-entendait quand il disait qu'elle pouvait être 'dangereuse'.

Puis ils virent ses yeux s'ouvrir à nouveau, cherchant immédiatement Snape. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage juste en face d'elle. Il l'observait.

« Que s'est-il passé », demanda-t-elle calmement, sa voix laissait entendre qu'elle était désorientée et brisée comme une petite fille. « Ça peut attendre une minute, Hermione. Les blessures d'abord », répondit Snape d'une voix soyeuse et douce comme une étreinte chaleureuse. « Laisse moi t'aider à te rallonger. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé pour la seconde fois. D'un geste de la min, il rapprocha son fauteuil et s'y assit, en ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

La tendresse et l'inquiétude qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux noirs et brillants de l'ancien Mangemort effrayaient un peu Remus et le laissaient sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vu Snape prendre soin de quelqu'un.

« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée », murmura-t-elle, effrayée. « Quelqu'un s'est jeté sur moi, je crois. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé, Severus ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas », répéta-t-il patiemment. « Ça peut attendre. Il n'y a pas de danger ni d'urgence. »

Soudain le timbre de sa voix changea une nouvelle fois.

« Bien », dit-il comme si… il la taquinait, réalisa Remus, surpris. « Je vois que tu as réussi à ruiner toute une série de robes… encore ! »

« Fais-moi un procès ! », rit-elle.

Ce n'était qu'une semblant de rire, rauque et âpre, mais le cœur y était, et Remus put une fois de plus voir sa propre confusion se refléter dans les yeux des deux garçons. Le visage de Dumbledore, au contraire, était indéchiffrable, empreint de douleur et de regret.

« Ta jambe ? », demanda Snape, en relevant la jupe d'Hermione. Elle essaya de l'aider, mais il stoppa ses mouvements d'une main.

« C'est évident, n'est-ce pas ? », rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. « Ils ont inventé un nouveau sort. Et, oh surprise ! Devine qui l'a testé ? »

« Charmant, je dois dire », commenta Severus, le ton qu'il avait employé était aussi froid que celui de la jeune femme. « Un sort tranchant combiné à un sort de brûlure et de flagellation, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont de plus en plus inventifs mois après mois. Pas d'autre malédiction ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance », répondit Hermione d'un ton neutre. « Mais j'ai perdu connaissance plusieurs fois, et qui sait ce qu'ils bien pu faire quand je ne regardais pas. C'est une de leurs plus mauvaises habitudes. »

« Je ferais mieux de lancer un sortilège diagnostic, alors. Attends une minute. »

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation tandis que Snape examinait et soignait sa jambe. Leur échange était un savant mélange de plaisanteries et de véritables informations et tout ceci constituait un code qui démontrait à quel point ils étaient proches. C'était encore plus étonnant que l'étrange comportement de Severus, il y a quelques instants.

Remus observait avec une fascination grotesque la façon dont ils travaillaient main dans la main, telle une équipe bien rodée. Depuis combien de temps faisaient-ils ça ? Soigner et converser sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien ? Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Hermione à se tourner vers Snape ? Chaque membre de l'Ordre aurait été ravi de l'aider !

_Mais aucun n'aurait su ce dont elle a besoin aussi bien que Snape, _réalisa Remus en écoutant leurs échanges. _Il a connu tout ça, lui aussi. Il a probablement souffert autant. Mais il était seul._

Pendant ce temps, Snape avait jeté un sort de nettoyage, soigné les égratignures et les plus petites blessures qui recouvraient ses bras et ses jambes, refermé sa lèvre ouverte.

« Des blessures internes ? », questionna-t-il, toute trace d'humour avait disparu pour rendre sa voix totalement neutre.

« Non », répondit-elle, fatiguée. « Pas de séance de 'baise de sang de bourbe' ce soir. Notre plan semble avoir fonctionné. De plus, ils avaient d'autres… jouets. » Le dernier mot n'était qu'un murmure, mais ce fut la première partie de la phrase qui poussa Remus, choqué, à se tourner vers le Directeur. Le vieux sorcier avait tressailli en entendant les mots d'Hermione comme s'il avait entendu un fouet siffler.

_Il est au courant de tout, _murmura une petite voix dans la tête de Remus. _Il sait et il accepte que ça continue. _Une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit : combien d'autres membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant ?

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

Il examina Harry et Ron du coin de l'œil. Tous deux avaient parfaitement bien compris les paroles prononcées par Hermione, il pouvait le lire sur leurs visages. La peau de Ron était devenue maladivement pâle et Remus pouvait voir des larmes emplirent les yeux de Harry.

_Ils n'auraient pas dû l'apprendre de cette manière, _songea-t-il, en colère.

_Mais Snape a essayé de les protéger, à sa manière, _réalisa-t-il soudain. Une pointe de culpabilité lui serra l'estomac. _C'est moi qui ai insisté pour les emmener ici. Quel imbécile j'ai fait !_

« Dis-moi. » La voix douce de Severus sortit le loup-garou de ses pensées.

Mais à la place du rapport auquel tous s'attendaient, il n'y eut que du silence entre les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient près du feu. Severus s'était redressé de son fauteuil, les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune femme, comme s'ils échangeaient des messages secrets. Puis il acquiesça brusquement et se renfonça dans le fauteuil, brisant en même temps le contact visuel.

« Rien d'important, donc », résuma-t-il, comme s'il mettait fin à une conversation silencieuse.

« Tu sais que c'est ce que je t'avais dit dès le début », répondit-elle, et il hocha encore la tête, tout en commençant à soigner la jambe sans un mot de plus. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce.

« Que vient-il de se passer, Severus ? », l'interrogea-t-elle finalement avec lassitude. « Ai-je rêve ou y avait-il une autre personne dans la pièce, quelqu'un… qui m'a attaquée ? »

« Ils sont toujours là, Hermione », lui répondit-il doucement, et Remus vit son petit corps se raidir par réflexe. « Mais ils ne t'ont pas attaquée. Weasley, Potter et Remus ont tout découvert. Ils sont ici, parce qu'ils avaient peur pour ton bien-être. Dumbledore est ici, également. »

« Pour… pourquoi ? » Sa voix était faible et tremblait légèrement. Severus lui serrait toujours la main pour la rassurer et expliqua en quelques mots les événements de la soirée. Pendant un instant, elle ne réagit pas. Puis elle acquiesça lentement et s'assit, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour les voir.

« Aide-moi à me lever, Severus », sollicita-t-elle doucement.

« Tu devrais rester… »

« S'il te plaît. »

Il accepta sans un mot sa requête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Avec la même tendresse attentionnée, il l'aida à se lever. Elle siffla quand elle laissa son pied gauche se poser sur le sol, mais elle l'y maintint, et finalement, elle parvint à se tenir droite sans le soutien de Snape. Puis elle se retourna, lentement.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Severus qui hocha la tête, d'une façon presque imperceptible. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent alors nerveusement sur le groupe qu'elle voyait pour la première fois ce soir. Elle ne chercha pas leurs regards.

« Je vais prendre une douche dans l'immédiat, et changer de vêtements », annonça-t-elle doucement. « Ensuite, nous pourrons parler. »

« Hermione », commença Harry, mécontent, mais elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche », murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Elle entreprit alors de gravir les marches jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Severus suivait des yeux son ascension, la méfiance se lisait dans son regard.

N'osant pas dire un mot, Ron, Harry et Remus se réinstallèrent dans les fauteuils.

Lorsque Hermione eût atteint le niveau supérieur, Snape se tourna vers eux.

« Je vais demander un peu de nourriture et faire du thé », expliqua-t-il avec lassitude. « Hermione va prendre son temps. » Il n'eût pas besoin d'en rajouter pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il y avait derrière ces paroles : c'est ce qu'elle faisait habituellement.

« Ne devrions-nous pas lui apporter quelques vêtements ? », proposa Ron, uniquement pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, comme si ça allait l'aider à sortir de ce cauchemar.

« Elle a des affaires dans sa chambre, à l'étage », rétorqua Severus pour décliner la proposition.

« **Sa **chambre », la question de Ron comportait une bonne dose d'agressivité.

Snape soupira, las et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Comme cette conversation semble inévitable, vous devriez peut-être aller chercher les autres ? Ils ont également le droit d'être présents. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, sembla évaluer d'un regard interrogateur Remus, mais comme l'homme semblait se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas sauter sur Severus dès que le Directeur aurait quitté la pièce, ce dernier suivit Snape vers la tapisserie qui servait de porte magique.

Le Maître des potions plaça une main sur le doux tissu et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Dumbledore passa à travers la petite ouverture et disparut. Snape traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et les quitta par une porte que personne n'avait remarquée jusqu'à présent.

Ils étaient seuls et le silence leur sembla lourd.

« Alors c'est vrai », dit Harry après un moment, d'une voix morne comme une campagne stérile. « Elle fait partie des Mangemorts. »

« C'est une espionne », contredit Remus énergiquement. « C'est totalement différent ! »

« Mais la façon dont elle a parlé ! » Harry ne semblait pas avoir entendu la remarque de Remus. « Comme si c'était absolument normal pour elle ! »

« Parfois, la plaisanterie est la seule façon de supporter de telles épreuves », tenta d'expliquer Remus. Il avait reconnu en Hermione un peu du cynisme dont avait fait preuve Snape au cours des ans, mais il manquait à la jeune femme l'amertume saisissante du Professeur, et Remus pensait qu'il fallait remercier Severus pour ça. « Elle a de la chance d'avoir Snape. »

« De la chance », lâcha soudain Ron, hors de lui. « Ils l'ont torturée, violée, l'ont utilisée comme un jouet, et il l'encourage ! Avez-vous remarqué la manière dont il la touche ? Comme si son foutu corps lui appartenait ! »

Avant même que Remus n'ait pu répondre, une porte claqua et Snape réapparut. Un elfe de maison le suivait de près. Tous deux portaient des plateaux. Mais le fait de voir Snape jouer les domestiques n'amusait personne ce soir. Silencieusement, ils disposèrent les assiettes avec des sandwiches, des tasses et la théière sur la table basse.

« Merci, Jane. J'ai besoin de la potion, maintenant », dit Snape et l'elfe de maison disparut dans un pop, pour réapparaître après à peine une minute avec un grand flacon.

« Ta potion Tue-loup », dit Snape à Remus en lui tentant la fiole. « N'oublions pas la raison principale de cette charmante assemblée. »

Remus tressaillit, embarrassé et honteux d'avoir mal interprété la situation, une fois encore. Mais Snape ignora royalement sa réaction pour s'installer dans son fauteuil.

« Hermione devrait redescendre d'ici quelques minutes », leur expliqua-t-il en tout en servant deux tasses de thé. Il ajouta trois cuillères de sucre dans la première et prit a seconde dans ses mains longues et fines.

« Mais avant qu'elle ne revienne, il y a quelques points à éclaircir. Je suppose que vous avez quelques… appréhensions concernant ma personne et le travail que j'effectue auprès d'Hermione. » Il sourit d'un air moqueur mais redevint sérieux l'instant d'après. « Et j'accepte de discuter de ces points. Mais pas maintenant, et pas devant elle. Vous feriez bien de vous souvenir de ce qu'elle a enduré pendant ces dernières heures. Même s'il y a des choses que vous ignorez au sujet d'Hermione rappelez-vous qu'elle est votre amie et alliée, qu'elle a besoin de votre soutien, pas de votre jugement. »

« Qui êtes-vous pour parler d'elle ainsi ? », s'exclama Ron, furieux.

« Je suis celui qui vous réduira en pièces si vous l'écrasez avec votre droiture », claqua-t-il en retour, mais il se calma immédiatement, tandis que de petits bruits de pas les avertirent du retour d'Hermione. Ils se turent.

Hermione fit son apparition. Elle portait un haut à manches longues marron et un pantalon de lin. Son visage était fermé et épuisé, sa posture était raide et en alerte. Ses yeux allaient d'un homme à l'autre.

Sans un mot, Snape lui offrit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à grand dossier et plaça une couverture sur ses genoux. Elle sourit en signe de remerciement et se lova dans le fauteuil, en prenant la tasse que son Professeur de Potions lui tendait.

« Du thé aux épices », chuchota-t-elle, en respirant les arômes parfumés. « Merci, Severus. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles Severus », demanda Ron, rageusement, mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre car il sentit la main de Remus se poser sur son épaule en signe d'avertissement.

« Ron, Harry, Remus. J'imagine combien cela doit être dur et choquant pour vous », commença Hermione avec hésitation, en les regardant enfin dans les yeux un par un. « Mais, je vous en prie, croyez-moi. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous faisais pas confiance. Severus lui-même a tout découvert suite à un accident, et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire du mal ! »

La compassion envahit le cœur de Remus tandis qu'il observait Hermione. La confusion et la tristesse qu'il ressentait s'évanouit en voyant la jeune fille, non, la jeune femme, supplier ses amis de lui pardonner. Les yeux de Ron devaient lui renvoyer une toute autre histoire et elle tressaillit en rencontrant le regard du roux, si bien qu'elle se tourna précipitamment vers Harry dont l'expression était absolument indéchiffrable.

« J'ai gardé le silence parce que… parce que tu as toujours eu trop de choses sur les épaules, Harry. Et j'avais honte de ce que je faisais, d'une certaine façon. Je voulais que vous me traitiez comme avant, comme si j'étais toujours la bonne vieille Hermione, et pas un Mangemort qui… »

Des coups frappés à la porte résonnèrent, ce qui interrompit Hermione. Rapidement, Snape plaça un miroir devant la tapisserie.

« C'est Albus et les autres », les informa-t-il avant d'accomplir l'étrange rituel.

« Quels autres ? », demanda Remus, mais avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, la tapisserie commença à rougeoyer et trois silhouettes firent leur apparition. Ils identifièrent la première comme appartenant à Dumbledore, la seconde à Minerva Mac Gonagall, et la troisième personne n'était autre que…

« Que fais-tu ici ? », hurla Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Draco Malfoy, qui avait pénétré en dernier dans les appartements de Snape.

Et une fois encore, Remus sentit toutes ses certitudes s'effondrer. Comment avaient-ils garder un tel secret et mettre le fils de Lucius Malfoy dans la combine ? Etaient-ils devenus complètement fous ?

Minerva observa le petit groupe assis autour de la table en levant les sourcils d'un air critique, puis adressa un sourire à Snape pour le saluer. Elle toucha ensuite doucement la main d'Hermione avant de prendre place dans le canapé.

« Il est bon de vous savoir de retour, ma chère », énonça-t-elle de sa petite voix précise.

« Merci, Professeur », répondit Hermione par un sourire.

Puis la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Draco, qui restait debout sans bouger, au milieu de la pièce.

« Tout va bien, Draco », murmura-t-elle. « Ils ont tout découvert. »

La frêle silhouette de Draco se détendit visiblement, et son habituel sourire arrogant disparut de son visage, pour être remplacé par une expression franche et chaleureuse. Après avoir salué Snape d'un sourire qui était éblouissant de beauté et d'honnêteté, il s'avança vers Hermione et l'examina de haut en bas d'un œil critique.

« Comment te sens-tu, amour », lui demanda le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Hermione leva la tête vers lui, ses dents blanches brillèrent et le jeune homme se baissa pour l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Terrible », répondit-elle. « Je suis un peu déboussolée. »

« Rien d'inhabituel, alors », plaisanta Draco, puis il choisit un fauteuil, dans lequel il se lova dans une position très similaire à celle de la jeune femme.

« Du thé aux épices ? », demanda-t-il. « Par Merlin, je hais les réunions avec Severus. « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas apprécier le café ou une autre boisson décente ? J'ai reçu une lettre de Père ce soir », continua-t-il sans s'arrêter une seconde. « Il m'a dit… »

Le regard d'avertissement que lui lança Snape le fit stopper net. Et pour la première fois, il sembla réaliser que la situation différait de d'habitude.

« Alors, c'est vrai, Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? » Ron rompit le silence, amer. Une si grande déception transparaissait dans sa voix que Remus en eût mal pour lui. « Meilleure amie de la fouine et de Snape, tu vis presque dans ses appartements. Tu dois probablement être membre d'honneur des Serpentards, désormais. Pas étonnant que tu te sois éloignée de Harry et moi. »

Le désespoir assombrit les yeux d'Hermione. « Ce n'est pas si facile, Ron », se défendit-elle. « J'avais de bonnes raisons pour faire ça, et comme je l'ai dit, Severus a découvert mon activité par accident. Draco était au courant parce que j'avais besoin de lui pour attirer Lucius Malfoy, et… »

« Que voulais-tu de Lucius Malfoy », Ron s'emportait encore et Hermione se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Son visage était très pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Elle l'a séduit », répondit Severus froidement. « Pour entrer dans le premier cercle, où elle a révélé mon statut d'espion pour gagner la confiance de Voldemort. Et vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de vous comporter comme une reine pleureuse de comédie dramatique, Monsieur Weasley. Il ne s'agit d'une tragédie d'adolescent, c'est la vie. Des gens se battent et meurent autour de vous tous les jours, et Hermione fait ce qu'elle peut pour réduire le plus possible les pertes. »

La bouche de Ron remuait mais aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres tremblantes. Harry s'était détourné et cachait son visage dans l'ombre. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Remus réalisa que le jeune homme n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis le retour d'Hermione.

« Je peux accepter ça, Hermione », Ron avait retrouvé sa voix, même si elle demeurait rauque et qu'elle était chevrotante, comme celle d'un vieil homme. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire ça, mais je l'accepte. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas… ça. » Sa main désigna Hermione, confortablement installée dans le fauteuil de Snape, assise dans sa bibliothèque, comme si elle était chez elle.

« Nous t'aurions tous encouragée : Harry et moi, Remus, le professeur Mac Gonagall… Mais tu as choisi Snape ! Nous l'avons toujours haï ! Et tu vis avec lui, tu l'appelles par son prénom et utilise sa douche. C'est pervers, Hermione ! »

« Mais j'avais besoin d'aide, Ron », s'exclama Hermione, qui désespérait de lui faire comprendre. « J'étais presque morte et Severus était le seul à pouvoir m'aider à me sortir de là ! Il m'a donné la force dont j'avais besoin, et… il est devenu mon ami. » En prononçant ces mots, sa voix avait baissé en intensité jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure.

« Ton ami », renifla Ron d'un air moqueur, montrant bien le peu d'estime il accordait à cette amitié, et Hermione sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflée. « J'ai vu la façon dont il te touche, Hermione. Il n'est pas ton ami, ce vieux et laid Mangemort ! Il est si lubrique, je suis sûr qu'il est excité à chaque fois qu'il te touche. Il veut probablement te sauter comme les autres Mangemorts ! »

Hermione commença à trembler.

« Arrête ça », hurla de fureur Draco pour faire taire Ron. « N'as-tu pas compris ce qu'a fait Severus pour elle ? Ne vois-tu pas dans quel état elle est ? »

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il a fait pour elle », répliqua Ron, son visage était rouge de colère. « Tout ce que je vois, ce sont deux Serpentards obscènes et leur pute ! »

Les mains d'Hermione ne purent retenir la tasse tellement elles tremblaient. Le récipient heurta le tapis et y déversa son contenu. Le liquide assombrit les couleurs de la laine. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé lorsqu'ils virent le corps ébranlé de la jeune femme convulser, se tordre et soudain s'effondrer en renversant le fauteuil. Sa tête aurait cogné le coin de la table si Severus n'avait pas été aussi rapide. Sa main s'élança et il rattrapa la tête d'Hermione en englobant doucement la base du crâne tandis qu'une fois de plus, il la prenait dans ses bras et l'installait plus confortablement contre lui sur le tapis, de sorte que le haut du corps de l'étudiante repose contre son torse.

« Tu connais l'exercice, Hermione », la stimula-t-il doucement. « Respire. D'où est-ce que ça vient ? »

Les bruits qui s'échappèrent de la gorge de celle-ci ressemblaient au glapissement d'un animal blessé. Elle essaya de tourner la tête vers lui, mais échoua misérablement, comme si elle avait perdu tout le contrôle de ses membres.

« Je suis désolée », haleta-t-elle, comme si elle était embarrassée qu'ils assistent à sa douleur. « Je suis juste… »

« Hermione ! », gronda Snape, la fureur se propagea dans son corps à la vitesse d'un ouragan. « Cesse de gaspiller ton souffle et concentre-toi, pour l'amour du ciel ! Où les crampes ont-elles commencé ? »

Elle essaya de parler, mais elle n'avait plus la force ni l'air nécessaire tandis que son corps se tordait et convulsait, mimant des mouvements qu'on aurait vaguement pu prendre pour des mouvements lascifs. Faiblement, elle leva sa main droite et indiqua son estomac, en haletant et gémissant.

« C'est d'accord », dit calmement Snape. « J'ai compris. Es-tu prête ? »

L'acquiescement ne fut visible que parce qu'il s'y attendait tous, sinon, ce geste aurait été masqué par la violence de la crise.

« Concentre-toi », annonça-t-il une fois encore, puis même lever la tête vers le petit groupe, « Et avant que vous ne décidiez de vous ruer sur elle, ce que je m'apprête à faire est la seule méthode efficace contre les effets secondaires du Doloris. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. »

_Le Doloris ? _pensa Remus, encore choqué par ce que le destin avait décidé de leur révéler ce soir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ou même comprendre l'ordre de Snape, celui-ci avait levé un poing et l'avait abattu de toutes ses forces sur Hermione.

Elle hurla, la respiration courte et hachée, comme si ses poumons ne contenaient pas assez d'air, mais toute la peine et le désespoir du monde étaient contenus dans ce hurlement déchirant. Remus dut détourner la tête, et Harry comme Ron pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Sur les visages de Draco, Albus et Minerva, on ne pouvait lire que de la résignation, ainsi qu'une profonde, ancienne et persistante tristesse.

Remus ne put comprendre ce que Snape murmurait à l'oreille d'Hermione, mais cela sembla la calmer et doucement, tellement doucement, les crampes s'apaisèrent. Après ce qui leur avait semblé une éternité, elle était toujours étendue au sol.

« C'est la seconde fois qu'elle souffre parce que vous désobéissez à mes ordres », dit Snape amèrement. « J'espère que nous ne démontrerez pas votre stupidité une troisième fois ce soir. »

« Et c'est le Doloris qui a provoqué ça ? », questionna Harry en tremblant.

« Ce sont ses effets secondaires », expliqua Snape sans quitter Hermione des yeux. « Ce sont eux qui rendent ce sortilège vraiment dangereux. Les crises augmentent et s'intensifient avec le temps, jusqu'à ce que la victime soit dans un état de souffrance perpétuelle. »

Draco frissonna soudain et détourna la tête. « J'ai entendu mon père hurler comme ça. », murmura-t-il, le visage pâle. « Plus d'une fois »

Contre les robes noires de Snape, Hermione avait bougé et ses paupières luttaient pour s'ouvrir.

« Reste ainsi un instant, ma douce. Prends ton temps. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire », promit-elle. Sa voix était celle d'une vieille femme. « Je ne m'y attendais pas, Severus. Désolée. »

« Quand t'ont-ils soumise au sortilège, Hermione ? », lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge derrière le bureau.

« Il y a environ quatre heures », répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Alors c'est trop tôt pour une réaction », songea-t-il tout haut. Son visage trahissait sa profonde concentration. « Pendant combien de temps cette fois ? »

« Quarante à cinquante minutes », coassa-t-elle. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a puni Lucius pour son utilisation un peu trop… enthousiaste de ma personne et il lui a interdit d'aller aussi loin. Quand il s'est retiré, le cercle de fidèles a décidé que j'avais besoin qu'on me rappelle ma position. Ils me l'ont lancé chacun leur tour. »

Minerva haleta d'étonnement, et les yeux ronds de Remus exprimaient la même chose que ceux du Professeur de métamorphoses.

« Mais c'est impossible », s'exclama Minerva. « Personne ne pourrais survivre à ça ! Ce sort a rendu les Longdubat fous après seulement une demi-heure ! Elle ne peut pas avoir… »

« Endurer ce sortilège est une question d'habitude, comme tout le reste », l'interrompit Severus. « Ce qui vous tuerait la première fois n'est plus aussi dangereux après une certaine pratique du Doloris. On finit par développer des résistances. C'est le cas de tous les Mangemorts. Malheureusement, les inconvénients de la naissance d'Hermione… » Il sourit à la jeune femme, et un peu de vie revint dans sa voix. « Ça a parfois du bon d'être un sang pur, Hermione. »

« Je… je tâcherais de m'en souvenir », répondit-elle lentement, et Remus s'aperçut avec incrédulité qu'elle plaisantait encore. « Je ferai certainement mieux la prochaine fois. Aide-moi à me relever, s'il te plait. »

« Non », dit Snape, et il n'était pas question d'aller contre sa décision. « Tout ceci n'a que trop duré. Tu as besoin de dormir et de te soigner. Tout le reste peut attendre jusqu'à demain. N'ai-je pas raison, monsieur le Directeur ? », demanda-t-il en lançant un regard menaçant à Dumbledore.

« Absolument », confirma le vieux sorcier. « Essayez de vous reposer, Miss Granger. Je vais répondre aux questions de vos amis. »

« Saisissant l'allusion, Remus se leva et conduisit le groupe jusqu'à la porte magique, d'où ils murmurèrent des au revoir puis disparurent. La dernière chose qu'ils virent avant que la lueur ne les transporte dans les sinistres et factices appartements de Severus, était deux silhouettes adossées à un fauteuil, Hermione reposant dans les bras de Snape, et lui caressant les cheveux de la belle avec le plus grand soin.

Severus ne leva pas la tête pour les regarder partir.

Et ils étaient soulagés qu'il ne le fasse pas.

-

-

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous retrouverez nos amis dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour de plus amples explications… 


	32. Rassembler les indices

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR : Désolée pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire, j'ai préféré vous publier le chapitre._**

**_EmmaD : Juste un mot sur les accents : j'adore en mettre, je trouve que ça décore drôlement bien… lol, bon un peu de sérieux, je vais faire attention. Ron est un abruti, et mon opinion s'est confirmée lorsque j'ai lu le dernier chapitre qu'a publié Kayly…_**

**_Ira Lea : Oui, c'est vrai, on ne sait pas comment on aurait réagi à la place de Ron, mais c'est l'avantage d'être lecteur : on peut s'indigner de certains comportements, même si on n'aurait pas fait mieux. Lol. Tu vas découvrir ce qu'en pense Harry dans le chapitre ci-dessous._**

**_Me : Toi pas aimer Ron ? Je crois que c'est l'avis général…_**

**_Lisamariegil : Voilà la suite… il suffisait de demander !_**

**_Bohemio : Bonne lecture…_**

**_Moggliesmad : Je continue, et ce week-end, c'est un chapitre de plus._**

**_Malfoyhermy : Tiens tiens, les menaces reviennent… je cède, mais il ne faut pas en faire une habitude ! lol._**

**_Samaele : Ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant._**

**_El diablo : As-tu remarqué que tu as des disciples, j'ai désormais trois diables ou assistant du diable ! Mon âme serait-elle perdue ?_**

**_Calypso : Je pense que pour assister à l'agonie de Ron suite à un meurtre commis par Severus, il va falloir patienter ! Bonne lecture…_**

**_Daisy : Merci beaucoup, dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : place à l'histoire ! _**

**_L'assistante du diable (Alys) : Holala, tu aimes les superlatifs toi. Une diablesse de plus, je suis gâtée, hein ! La voilà la suite…_**

**_Ptitoon : Encore une qui en a après Ron… Lol Bonne lecture, quand même._**

**_Mélissa : La relation Hermione Severus devrait se concrétiser, mais quand, je ne sais pas encore, c'est à l'auteur d'en décider… _**

**_Spinel : Comme ça, tu trouves que Severus manque de 'pudeur'… Je crois que c'est parce qu'il aime sincèrement Hermione et quand il est avec elle, il fait totalement abstraction de ce qui l'entoure… Ah, l'amour ! En tous cas, merci pour tes encouragements et merde pour tes concours._**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Rassembler les indices_**

Après le départ de leurs invités non désirés, Severus ne bougea ni ne parla pendant un long moment. Pas plus qu'Hermione, d'ailleurs. Ils restaient là, elle, confortablement installée contre le torse chaud et légèrement animé de l'homme. Lui, était adossé à l'angle du canapé. Ils laissaient aller librement leurs pensées tourmentées.

Avant cette déplaisante mais brève confrontation avec les camarades d'Hermione, Severus était nerveux concernant la réaction de la jeune femme. Le compte-rendu qu'elle lui avait fait, avait permis à Severus d'avertir Hermione de la présence des intrus sans prononcer le moindre mot, grâce à leur échange mental.

Mais ils avaient été pris de court, elle avait déjà révélé bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait en dire aux deux imbéciles de Gryffondor. En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait du repaire, ou se préparait à y aller, à chaque fois que ses émotions devenaient trop violentes, elle fermait son esprit et se protégeait derrière un mur d'acier grâce à ses talents d'occlumens.

Elle n'avait montré aucune émotion en apprenant la nouvelle, mais l'espace d'un instant, son esprit s'était transformé en une vaste étendue gelée et aride. L'équivalent mental de la Reine des glaces.

_Tu sais qu'ils auraient fini par tout découvrir, _lui avait-il dit silencieusement, et il l'avait sentie acquiescer dans sa tête. _Tu devrais en profiter pour mettre les choses à plat avec eux. Et s'ils ne l'acceptent pas, nous pourrons toujours les soumettre à un sortilège Oubliette._

Il lui avait envoyé un sourire malicieux, uniquement pour lui prouver qu'il serait vraiment ravi d'effacer la mémoire de cet abruti de Harry Potter, ce à quoi elle avait répondu par un ricanement.

_J'ai d'abord besoin de pendre une douche, _avait-elle décidé. _Et je ne veux pas qu'ils soient mis au courant de notre faculté à communiquer sans parler, Severus. Je vais donc répéter ça à haute voix. _

Il avait alors mis en scène un nouveau spectacle, mais il espérait que le choc avait calmer cet infernal Weasley. Il avait même essayé de parler de manière polie avec eux, par Merlin. Mais le garnement s'était emporté et avait craqué.

Ça avait été spectaculaire en fait.

Et maintenant, elle était dans ses bras, souffrante et complètement épuisée. Il était sûr que les mots de ces imbéciles hantaient encore l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Severus ne s'était jamais considéré comme un homme de paix mais la quantité de rage qui circulait dans ses veines l'étonnait. Ronald Weasley venait juste de rejoindre le trio de tête des hommes à abattre, juste derrière Lucius Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

« Bien, ça s'est bien passé. » Hermione rompit le silence, d'un air las. « Je me demande pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas fait avant ? »

« Ça devait arrivé, tôt ou tard », lui rappela Severus, plutôt fier de ne pas avoir insulté ses amis Gryffondors. « Nous n'aurions pas pu continuer longtemps sans qu'ils ne l'apprennent. Et peut-être que cette histoire va motiver Potter à se servir de sa tête et à ne plus s'exposer aux pires dangers. »

Il soupira. « Même si je dois admettre que monsieur Weasley n'est définitivement qu'un idiot, comme je l'ai toujours dit. »

Il grogna intérieurement quand il a sentit se raidir dans ses bras. _Elle avait vraiment besoin que tu lui rappelles ce fait, Severus. Brillante idée._

« Je suis désolée, Severus », dit Hermione. Sa voix exprimait la douleur et l'épuisement. « Le comportement de Ron est inexcusable. Je suis là, à les défendre par tous les moyens, et à la première occasion, ils prouvent que tu avais raison depuis le début. J'aurais pu le frapper, tant cette attitude est… insensée ! Tu ne le laisseras pas t'atteindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et prendre les opinions de monsieur Weasley au sérieux ? Je préfèrerais me faire sauter la cervelle, Hermione », répondit Severus sèchement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que les mots du gamin avaient transpercé ses défenses et l'avaient touché là où ça faisait le plus mal.

« Et ne t'ai-je pas demandé de ne pas t'inquiéter autant du ressenti des autres ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu perds ton temps dans de telles futilités alors que tout ce que tu devrais faire, c'est te reposer et dormir ! »

« Oui, je sais », répondit-elle simplement. « Et d'habitude, je suis d'accord. Mais là, c'est complètement différent. »

« Veux-tu bien m'expliquer en quoi ça diffère ? », la questionna-t-il avec un soupir exagéré. Leur désaccord, au sujet de ce qu'il appelait la première règle de l'espionnage, les avait souvent mené à des conversations animées, voire des disputes à une ou deux reprises.

« Parce que c'est toi », rétorqua-t-elle simplement et tous les arguments de Severus s'évanouir pour faire place à une immense vague d'étonnement.

« Tu ne fais pas partie des 'autres'. Tu comprends. » Expliqua-t-elle, la tête reposant toujours avec confiance conte le torse de l'homme. « Lorsque je me suis assise ce soir, tous les gens auxquels je tiens le plus à Poudlard étaient réunis autour de moi. J'ai soudain réalisé que ce n'était pas Ron, ni Harry ou même Dumbledore qui compte le plus pour moi. C'est toi. Et je ne supporte pas que ton engagement envers moi soit à l'origine de souffrance pour toi ! »

Il y a six mois, il l'aurait méprisée pour avoir osé prononcer de tels mots, il y a un mois, il n'en n'aurait pas tenu compte. Maintenant, il baissait la tête pour déposer un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui me blesse, ni même mon 'engagement', comme tu dis », répondit-il sérieusement, en sachant qu'elle détecterait immédiatement toute trace de mensonge ou d'euphémisme. « C'est Voldemort et l'influence qu'Il a sur notre société qui me blessent. Et tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux contre ça. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux une nouvelle fois, un silence confortable entre deux personnes qui se connaissent bien.

« Penses-tu qu'un jour nous serons libres », avait subitement demandé Hermione. Il y avait tellement de désir dans sa voix que Severus en fut bouleversé. « Sans la guerre qui fait rage autour de nous, sans tous ces secrets et la peur constante ? Penses-tu que nous pourrons à nouveau marcher à la lumière du jour et faire tomber tous ces masques, tous ces rôles, tous ces faux-semblants ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione », la voix de Severus était presque inaudible, un murmure pas plus fort qu'une brise. « Je ne sais pas. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus s'attendait à ce que Ron laisse échapper une autre salve d'insultes au moment où la porte de Severus se refermait sur eux, mais heureusement, la condition dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione l'avait réduit au silence. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les escaliers qui les conduiraient hors des cachots.

Là, Draco qui avait marché aux côtés de Mac Gonagall, avait soudain ralenti et s'était tourné vers Albus.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour moi que je vous laisse, monsieur le Directeur », annonça-t-il avec un bref regard vers les deux autres Gryffondors. « Il y a eu suffisamment de… perturbations cette nuit. »

Albus hocha la tête brièvement, mais un sourire chaleureux s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'il saluait le Serpentard.

« Bonne nuit, Professeurs », les salua Draco, et soudain, son visage se ferma complètement, chassant toute trace d'émotion pour redevenir le masque froid et méprisant que Remus associait à Malfoy. « Potter, Weasley. »

Puis il tourna les talons et poursuivit son chemin dans les cachots.

_Comment ai-je pu sous-estimer à ce point ce garçon ? _Se demanda Remus tandis qu'il regardait la mince silhouette disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Comme tous les enseignants, il avait gardé un œil ouvert sur les potentielles recrues pour l'Ordre en vue de leur futur combat. Il avait tenu des réunions secrètes avec les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles.

_Mais je n'ai jamais daigné m'intéresser aux Serpentards !_

Et encore une fois, abasourdi, il comprit que Hermione avait vraiment fait preuve de vivacité d'esprit.

Alors qu'ils avaient été aveuglés par leur ancienne haine, elle avait formé une alliance avec le Serpentard blond, et il avait prouvé qu'il savait être plus loyal que n'importe quel Poufsouffle envers son amie Gryffondor.

Il lui semblait désormais que ces deux étudiants leur avaient fourni la majorité des informations, donné une chance à l'Ordre de retrouver son rang face aux Mangemorts et un Ministère peu coopérant. Remus se demanda quand ce monde était devenu si ridiculement déroutant.

Il entendit Ron soupirer à côté de lui. Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas prononcer un seul mot, le ton était des plus clairs : Malfoy aurait eu le droit à un commentaire agressif, si Ron avait pu parler. Mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, continuant à se taire, et les épaules de Ron s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite, comme si ce dernier avait abandonné tout espoir de revanche.

En silence, Remus, Minerva, Harry et Ron suivirent Dumbledore jusque dans son bureau où le cauchemar avait commencé, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Dumbledore leur servi à tous un chocolat chaud, ce qu'il semblait considérer comme une sorte de remède, mais Remus s'aperçut que personne ne touchait à sa tasse. Ils semblaient envahi par le désespoir.

« Depuis combien de temps font-ils ça, Albus ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

« Hermione est devenue notre espion il y a cinq mois. Le… compromis dont vous avez été témoin ce soir se développe depuis novembre. Au début, c'était plus par grande nécessité, mais depuis, ça fonctionne plutôt bien. »

Ron renifla. « Quel beau compromis », dit-il amèrement.

Et finalement, l'explosion à laquelle s'attendait Remus depuis que Ron avait craqué la première fois, retentit. Avec vengeance.

« Monsieur Weasley », la voix de Minerva était froide et exprimait clairement son désaccord. Tous sursautèrent légèrement en l'entendant. Même le Directeur. « Jusqu'à ce soir, j'ai toujours été fière de ma Maison et de ses septièmes années. Mais vous… » Sa voix vibrait désormais de colère, et Remus tenta de devenir invisible. Il était aussi un Gryffondor, après tout. « … m'avez fait honte ce soir ! Et pas seulement à moi, mais également à votre Maison, ainsi qu'au statut de Préfet ! Je n'ai jamais vu un comportement aussi immature, aussi _bête _de la part d'un garçon de votre âge. Et le fait d'avoir aussi profondément blessé votre amie est une chose encore plus absurde ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, comme pour protester, mais les yeux de son Professeur se plissèrent et tout ce dont Ron fut capable, c'est de produire un son faible et étranglé comme si quelqu'un avait subitement pressé sa trachée.

« Non, monsieur Weasley, je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de votre part ce soir ! Si cette situation n'était pas à mille lieux des affaires de cette école, votre Maison n'aurait plus eu de score positif jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Je suis profondément, profondément déçue ! »

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je dois faire mes rondes, monsieur le Directeur », annonça-t-elle en conservant ce ton froid et sec. « Et si je trouve un seul Gryffondor dans les couloirs ce soir, il _va_ le regretter chèrement ! »

Le claquement de la porte retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le silence ahuri.

« Minerva tient vraiment à Miss Granger, et est un peu protectrice envers elle », expliqua Albus avec un sourire fatigué qui reflétait le poids des années.

_N'allez-vous pas leur dire qu'elle a absolument raison ? _Se demandait Remus, mais un éclair de compréhension lui traversa alors l'esprit. _Mais vous êtes trop politicien, n'est-ce pas Albus ? Vous êtes plus intéressé par l'idée de mettre fin à cette discussion plutôt que de critiquer leur comportement._

« Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai promis, je vous donne l'occasion de me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. Mais je dois vous informer que suite à votre découverte, je vais devoir vous soumettre à un sortilège que nous avons appelé notre 'souvenirabsent' au sein de l'Ordre. Tous les membres en possession d'informations sensibles ont déjà été traités avec cet Oubliette auto déclencheur, et je peux vous assurer que c'est absolument sans danger. »

_Vous protégez Miss Granger à votre façon, n'est-ce pas, Albus, _songea Remus en observant les deux garçons acquiescer pour signifier leur consentement.

« Merveilleux », Dumbledore sourit en incarnant de nouveau le vieil homme pétillant, comme si les problèmes de la soirée étaient résolus. « Des questions, alors ! »

Remus qui débordaient de questions quelques minutes auparavant n'arrivait plus à en trouver une seule. En fait, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait même pas y penser, il ne voulait pas l'accepter.

_Poser des questions signifierait que j'accepte tout ce chantier, _pensa-t-il en colère. _Et je ne suis pas prêt de le faire !_

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire », cria-t-il soudain, toujours révolté contre l'inévitable. « Je veux dire, Hermione ! C'est toujours une enfant ! Constamment au milieu de ses livres, oui, mais je ne l'aurais jamais pensé capable d'une telle chose ! Ron, peut-être, ou toi, Harry, mais Hermione est tellement prudente d'habitude ! »

« Non, c'est faux. »

Tous furent surpris de voir Harry contredire Remus. Sa voix était profonde et Remus n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Harry sembler si vieille. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les appartements de Severus, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé en présence d'Hermione.

Mais maintenant, Remus le regardait d'un air étonné et réalisa que Harry avait été occupé par d'autres choses.

Tandis que les autres essayaient d'assimiler leurs récentes découvertes, Harry avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et de grandir.

Il y avait des traits d'inquiétude sur son visage qui n'existaient pas avant, ou peut-être leur avait-il caché de manière à ce que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte vert foncé. Cette couleur, Remus ne l'avait vu qu'une fois : quand le jeune homme était venu le trouver en troisième année pour apprendre le charme du Patronus. Ces yeux acceptaient l'inévitable, chose que Remus avait été incapable de faire, mais le regard de Harry lui présentèrent les événements sous une lumière nouvelle. Ses yeux étaient plus âgés que le nombre des années.

« Maintenant que j'y pense », continua Harry avec sa nouvelle et profonde voix. « C'est parfaitement logique. Après tout, Hermione _était _toujours la plus radicale d'entre nous, mais toujours de manière si discrète et mystérieuse que personne ne s'en apercevait. Ron et moi, nous faisions toujours beaucoup de bruit et de comédie, mais c'était Hermione qui nous sortaient des mauvaises passes, qui faisait appel à la ruse et nous apportaient les solutions. »

Albus le regardait, surpris, et Remus acquiesçait d'un air septique. D'après ses souvenirs concernant les escapades trio d'or, Harry avait toujours été celui qui les menait vers le danger.

« De quoi es-tu en train de parler, mon pote ? », demanda Ron, furieux. « Hermione était parfaitement inoffensive ! Je n'ai jamais… »

« Mais réfléchis un instant, Ron ! Remémore-toi les six années ! Une fois qu'Hermione a réussi à surmonter sa peur de la transgression des règles, elle est devenu la plus féroce de nous trois ! Qui a résolu l'énigme de Snape en première année alors que je ne comprenais même pas le poème ? Qui a menti aux Professeurs quand nous avons été confronté au Troll ? Qui a décidé de nous faire passer pour des Serpentards afin de pénétrer la salle commune des Serpentards en seconde année ? Qui a fabriqué la potion et volé les ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle de Snape ? Hermione ! »

Il adressa un bref sourire d'excuses aux Professeurs. « Vous n'auriez probablement jamais découvert ça, mais je crois qu'il y a prescription, maintenant, non ? C'est Hermione qui a découvert la nature du monstre ainsi que son mode de déplacement au sein de l'école. Elle avait même pensé à prendre un miroir pour aborder les coins de couloirs. »

« En troisième année, Hermione n'a pas hésité à se disputer avec Trelawney. Elle a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou bien avant nous et elle l'a gardé pour elle ! Elle a cogné Malfoy en plein visage et elle a réussi à garder secret son retourneur de temps pendant toute une année ! Nous la suspections seulement de nous cacher quelque chose. Elle a trouvé un plan pour sauver Sirius et Buck, elle a fait deux choses totalement illégales sans la moindre hésitation. »

Il pouvait voir les autres le regarder avec étonnement. Ils n'avaient probablement jamais réalisé la quantité d'événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans leur dos, mais il s'en fichait complètement, il devait continuer. Tous ces indices semblaient se mettre en place au fur et à mesure qu'il voyageait dans leur passé. Il s'étonnait seulement de ne rien avoir vu venir. Pourquoi avait-il cru que son Hermione était une jeune fille normale et brillante.

« Quatrième année ? Elle ne s'est pas embarrassée des règles pour m'aider un peu. Elle s'est débrouillée pour entretenir une relation avec Krum tout en préservant notre amitié, alors que nous étions concurrents. Et rappelle toi comment elle a tout découvert au sujet de Rita Skeeter ? » Il se tourna vers Ron qui le dévisageait avec une expression abasourdie.

« Au sujet de son statut d'animagus non déclaré ? Skeeter pouvait se transformer en coléoptère pouvait ainsi ramper dans les différentes pièces. Hermione l'a gardée prisonnière dans un bocal pendant des semaines. Ensuite, elle l'a fait chanter pour qu'elle ne publie plus aucun article sans son autorisation », expliqua-t-il aux Professeurs. Même Albus en restait bouche bée devant le garçon. Lui qui prétendait tout savoir, il se rendait compte qu'il ignorait beaucoup de choses du passé. Remus, quant à lui, sentait d'inquiétantes vagues le parcourir. C'était une sensation qui devenait presque habituelle ce soir.

« Elle a utilisé ce chantage en cinquième année pour publier l'article dans le Chicaneur, notre seule véritable victoire face au Ministère cette année-là. Elle est la seule à m'avoir averti des choses me concernant, comme l'immaturité de Sirius, les réelles intentions de Ombrage. Elle est la seule à m'avoir dit la vérité sur tout, franchement. Et elle a développé des charmes et des sortilèges de sécurité pour l'AD, sans mentionner le fait que cette association était son idée. Ce faux gallion qui me permettait d'informer tout le monde de la date de la prochaine réunion grâce à leur propre pièce ? L'idée reprenait le principe de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle n'a eu aucun problème à la copier et à utiliser la magie noire pour sa propre utilisation. Pas plus qu'elle n'a eu de scrupules à conduire Ombrage dans la Forêt Interdite, en sachant pertinemment que Graup y était et que l'attitude de Ombrage serait à l'origine de la haine de la plupart des créatures magiques. »

« Elle a créé des sorts et des charmes en cinquième année ? », demanda Remus faiblement, et Harry acquiesça d'un air absent, n'ayant visiblement pas conscience de la stupeur éprouvée par Remus. Mais être en contact d'Hermione bouleversait tous les repères que l'on avait et toutes les notions de normalité concernant l'apprentissage et les capacités des étudiants.

« Et tu te souviens de notre sixième année quand elle a utilisé Kreature pour conduire Bellatrix et son mari dans un piège et qu'elle a risqué sa vie de l'elfe par la même occasion. Hermione, qui a fait campagne pour les droits des elfes de maison pendant plus de deux ans, a trompé un elfe pour trahir sa maîtresse. Elle n'a même pas sursauté quand Bellatrix l'a tué. Manifestement, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec Draco, sans que nous remarquions rien. Et d'après ce que vous avez dit, Monsieur le Directeur, elle a du planifier son espionnage depuis longtemps, cherchant à établir les bons rapports et apprenant les compétences nécessaires pour rester en vie. Et _nous _pensions que le Professeur Mac Gonagall l'avait pris comme apprentie. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce alors que Harry baissait la tête en signe de résignation.

Désespérément, Remus tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait ou croyait savoir des six dernières années. Oui, il avait entendu parler d'Hermione qui avait résolu l'énigme de Severus, mais il avait été trop occupé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres logé dans la tête de Quirrel pour penser à une première année qui s'était montrée à la hauteur de la logique du Maître des Potions.

Seconde et troisième années, elle avait découvert le basilic et son secret le plus sombre, mais il s'était concentré sur son caractère studieux, sur le fait qu'Hermione était excellente en matière de recherches et une lectrice avide. Ses découvertes, et dans son cas son silence, n'avait jamais rien signifié pour lui. Et le chantage ? Les faux gallions ? Les sorts et les charmes ? Le sacrifice de Kreature ? Que s'était-il passé dans son dos ? Et d'après le regard ébahi du Directeur, que s'était-il passé dans le dos d'Albus ?

« Hermione a fait tout ça ? », demanda-t-il lorsqu'il put à nouveau faire confiance à sa voix. « Ron et toi nous avez toujours dit qu'elle ne faisait qu'étudier ! »

« C'est ce que nous pensions, c'est ainsi que nous la voyions », répondit Harry calmement. « Mais avec le recul, je me demande ce que nous n'avons pas vu… ce qu'elle n'a pas osé nous dire. »

« C'est ce que je veux dire ! », le coupa Ron. Sa colère était de nouveau palpable et le choc, qu'avait provoqué Harry avec son petit jeu de puzzle, s'était envolé. « Nous étions ses amis ! On se dit tout entre amis ! On ne les garde pas dans l'ignorance et on ne leur ment pas ! Quelle sorte d'amie est-elle pour faire confiance à cet abruti et à la fouine plus qu'à nous ? »

« Si elle ne nous faisait pas confiance pour cette affaire, Ron », gronda Harry, sa voix devenue froide, « alors nous lui avons donné raison. Combien de fois l'avons-nous rabaissée ? Combien de fois nous sommes-nous moqués d'elle parce qu'elle étudiait trop ? Combien de fois nous a-t-elle demandé d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder ce qui se passait autour de nous ? » Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu. « Combien de fois avons-nous ignoré ses avertissements ? Je me demande combien elle a souffert à cause de nous. »

« Nous ne lui aurions causé aucun dommage si elle s'était confiée à nous ! Je refuse de me sentir coupable parce qu'Hermione est devenue une fille sournoise de Serpentard ! » Ron hurla, et pendant un instant, Remus fut effrayé par l'expression qu'il lut sur le visage de Harry.

Mais au lieu de la bruyante querelle à laquelle s'attendaient Remus et Albus, Harry se contenta de se tourner vers le Directeur, en ignorant totalement son ami.

« Quand pourrons-nous être soumis à ce sortilège, monsieur le Directeur ? », demanda-t-il calmement. « Je ne veux prendre aucun risque pour la sécurité d'Hermione. »

« Bien parlé, mon garçon », Albus eut à cet instant le comportement d'un grand-père bienveillant, tandis que Ron ruminait sa colère dans son coin et croisait les bras d'un air maussade. « Demain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, peut-être ? Je vais demander à Maugrey de m'assister dans la procédure. Severus ne semble pas être une option raisonnable, pour le moment », ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Ron.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. « Sa présence compliquerait inévitablement les choses », ajouta-t-il sèchement.

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce salopard graisseux me toucher », protesta Ron, sa voix était inhabituellement forte dans le bureau du Directeur. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu acceptes aussi facilement ce que Snape lui fait faire. Elle doit agir sous la contrainte ou il doit la faire chanter, ou… »

« Ron ! » Cette fois ce fut Remus qui interrompit la tirade de Ron. « Je te conseille d'arrêter et de réfléchir avant de continuer ainsi, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de répéter à Minerva ton petit discours. Tu es adulte et tu devrais te comporter comme tel ! »

« Parfait », hurla Ron, son visage rouge contrastait franchement avec ses cheveux plus clairs. « Prétendre que tout va bien et laisser Hermione jouer au parfait Serpentard ! Je ne l'accepterai pas, pas plus que je n'accepterai le fait qu'elle vive avec un vieux Mangemort en rut ! »

Et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ron avait quitté la pièce en coup de vent, claquant la porte derrière lui, d'un retentissant 'bang'.

Harry soupira et fit quelques sourires à ses aînés. « Je ferais mieux de le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de scandale dans les cachots », dit-il. « J'espère qu'il va se calmer dans la nuit. Monsieur le Directeur, Remus… »

« Passe une bonne nuit, Harry », lui répondit gentiment Dumbledore. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. »

Mais Potter ne passerait pas une bonne nuit, et l'aube trouverait un jeune homme assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune, regardant le soleil se lever avec des yeux plus mûrs, comme si le monde avait changé, l'espace d'une nuit, comme si le monde ne serait plus jamais le même.

Et peut-être était-ce le cas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Au prochain chapitre visite à Tintagel et rencontre entre Draco et Harry. Tout un programme !

J'ajoute que désormais, je publierai toutes les deux semaines : ça me prends décidément trop de temps de traduire un chapitre par semaine, d'autant que les chapitres vont s'allonger sensiblement d'ici peu. Bisous à tous et à toutes et à dans deux semaines…


	33. Nouveaux regards

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**_Daisy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Comme promis, voici donc le chapitre suivant._**

**_El diablo : Sache que j'ai été très impressionnée par tes menaces, et comme je ne tiens pas à subir le même sort que celui que tu réserves à Ron, je publie à l'heure, et même un peu en avance… Mais ne me menace pas trop, parce que moi j'ai un cœur ! Il serait dommage qu'il s'arrête suite à une grande frayeur. Ben oui, je ne pourrais plus traduire la fic !_**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 33 : Nouveaux regards_**

« Malfoy », une voix glaciale gronda derrière lui, et Draco stoppa net sa course, quelque chose avait saisi son corps avec une poigne d'acier.

Il avait compris à l'instant même où il avait franchi la tapisserie et vu la charmante petite assemblée de Gryffondors l'attendre, que tout allait changer. Il était à l'aise lorsqu'il était 'lui-même' avec Hermione, même s'il cherchait toujours à savoir qui il était vraiment. Il commençait à peine à se détendre en présence de Severus et du Professeur Mac Gonagall.

Mais le loup-garou, le fléau de son existence : Potter, ainsi que son meilleur ami ? Aucune chance.

Et il semblait que Potter allait lui en fournir la preuve immédiatement, au milieu de la foule, comme Weasley le lui avait fait comprendre la nuit précédente. Alors qu'il tentait de poursuivre son chemin en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, la voix froide répéta son nom.

« Malfoy », appela de nouveau Potter. Sa colère était plus que palpable. « Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu ! »

Rien ne s'était passé ! Potter ne pouvait pas être aussi taré ! L'affronter ouvertement au sujet de la veille, et dans le hall d'entrée, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner en plus !

_Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Que quelqu'un l'arrête ! _Pria-t-il silencieusement tandis qu'il se retournait lentement, la marque de fabrique des Malfoy sur le visage. Mais personne n'était là pour éviter la catastrophe désormais imminente : ni Mac Gonagall, ni Lupin, ni même le Directeur lui-même.

Il n'y avait qu'un groupe de Serdaigles curieux et une poignée de Serpentards qui avait interrompu leur chemin vers les cachots pour regarder.

Merde.

« Potter », dit Draco d'une voix traînante, en guise de réponse. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper à ce qui allait suivre. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Cesse de me dévisager de la sorte », exigea Potter, furieux, et la mâchoire de Draco faillit en tomber tellement il fut surpris. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? « On pourrait croire que toi et tes amis Mangemorts n'avez jamais vu de Gryffondors de votre vie ! », continua Potter. Une étrange lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux, Draco n'avait jamais rien vu de tel chez Potter. « Pendant les quinze dernières minutes, tu m'as fixé comme le Baron verruqueux quand il se regarde dans un miroir ! Amoureux, Malfoy ? »

Ceci dit, Potter tourna les talons et disparut dans les escaliers, laissant Draco cloué au sol, lançant probablement des regards menaçants, comme un Serpentard qui vient de se faire rabrouer par un Gryffondor.

Mais les seules choses qui s'emballaient chez Draco, étaient les rouages de son esprit qui s'étaient mis à tourner à une vitesse inouïe tandis qu'il essayait de donner un sens à l'étrange comportement de Potter. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet d'Hermione, et son accusation était totalement ridicule. En fait, Draco avait pris soin d'éviter la table Gryffondor ce matin, car il ne souhaitait pas provoquer une nouvelle crise chez la belette.

Potter avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose, réalisa-t-il soudain. Toute cette mise en scène avait pour but de lui donner quelques indices… le Baron verruqueux… pendant quinze minutes !

En moins d'une seconde, son masque de froide indifférence fut de nouveau en place, et il sourit aux étudiants qui l'entouraient. « J'ai toujours dit qu'il finirait par péter les plombs, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ricana et vit quelques étudiants acquiescer.

« Continuez sans moi, je viens d'avoir une excellente idée pour un nouveau sort », expliqua-t-il aux Serpentards qui l'attendaient. « Je fais un tour à la bibliothèque pour vérifier quelques petites choses. »

Lentement, comme s'il se fichait du monde entier, il gravit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Dès qu'il fut seul, il accéléra le rythme et tourna à gauche, puis à droite, encore une fois à gauche, dans les couloirs sinueux, à travers les tapisseries et les portes camouflées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que personne ne l'avait suivi.

Il fit ensuite route vers la statue du Baron verruqueux qui avait, à première vue, récemment hérité d'un Gryffondor adossé avec désinvolture contre son piédestal.

« Potter », salua-t-il de nouveau l'autre garçon, mais cette fois, avec une curiosité non dissimulée. « Qu'est-ce que signifiait cette comédie insensée ? »

Mais Potter se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je suis désolé si c'était exagéré », répondit-il. « Je suis connu pour mon grand sens de la subtilité. »

Cette fois, Draco ne put retenir un regard étonné. C'était Potter, pour l'amour du ciel ! Lui parlé de manière civilisée, en plaisantant même ! Etait-ce la fin du monde ?

« Alors pourquoi avoir tenu à me rencontrer ici ? », l'interrogea-t-il après un silence tendu. « Je suppose que c'est à propos d'Hermione et d'hier ? »

« En quelque sorte », répondit Potter, son visage s'était soudain tendu et semblait nerveux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. « Je voulais te dire que Hermione et toi n'avez rien à craindre de Ron et moi. Nous avons été soumis à ce sortilège Oubliette de l'Ordre ce matin, et j'ai demandé à ce que tu fasses partie des informations confidentielles. Je soupçonne le Directeur d'avoir également ajouté un fidelitas. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te soulager. »

« Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être soulagé, Potter », aboya Draco dont l'esprit n'était plus qu'un vaste chaos. Pourquoi Potter avait-il fait ça ? Ce devait être une ruse, un plan qu'il avait mis au point avec son acolyte pour lui faire payer… Son esprit Serpentard commença à calculer, analyser toutes les conséquences possibles de ce rendez-vous, mais les mots que prononça ensuite Potter le coupèrent dans sa réflexion.

« Je pensais aussi que tu n'étais qu'un futur Mangemort, mais j'avais manifestement tort », répondit Potter calmement.

« Ça prouve que mes qualités de comédien sont bien supérieures à la moyenne », rétorqua Draco après un moment et il fut persuadé d'avoir entendu le Gryffondor jurer tout bas : 'Est-ce que tout le monde, dans ce foutu château, joue un rôle ?', mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Il admit qu'il devrait remercier Potter de l'accepter, être reconnaissant pour la considération qu'il lui témoignait. C'était probablement plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre de la belette.

Mais il était encore tellement en colère en repensant à la nuit précédente et à au corps tremblant et blessé d'Hermione. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que Hermione, de plus, il accordait une confiance croissante à Severus. Et Weasley les avait attaqué tous deux avec une méchanceté digne d'un Serpentard. Et Potter s'était contenté d'écouter.

« Où est ton garde du corps, Potter. Il court après les femmes et les insulte ? » Demanda-t-il rudement. Il fut content de voir Potter tressaillir violemment.

« Il ne me parle plus », soupira-t-il enfin, en guise de réponse. « Evidemment, il a décidé que tu étais mauvais, et comme je refusais de partager son point de vue, il m'a relégué au rang des ennemis. Il n'y a rien à faire quand Ron est comme ça. »

« Ça alors, je n'avais pas remarqué ! », lâcha Draco en s'adossant au mur et en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Alors, c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire, Potter ? »

Potter soupira une fois encore. « Draco… », murmura-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un cri de détresse. Comme le Serpentard ne réagit pas et qu'il ne fit aucun mouvement, il poursuivit sur un ton si fatigué et triste, que même Draco ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'arrondir légèrement.

« Draco, l'état dans lequel elle était hier… toute la souffrance… cela lui arrive-t-il souvent ? Ron… Ron et moi sommes-nous à l'origine de tout ça ? »

Il y avait de la peur dans ses mots, et l'espoir infime que le Serpentard l'absoudrait. Draco sourit intérieurement, narquois. Potter aurait du le savoir mieux que lui.

« Vos actions écervelées ont failli la tuer plus d'une fois », répondit Draco sans une once de compassion. Mais si Potter voulait de la sensibilité, il ne serait pas venu le voir. « La nuit que vous avez passé au terrain de Quidditch, par exemple. Je suis allé la voir sous un faux prétexte le lendemain, et même si elle faisait bonne figure devant la classe, elle avait du mal à bouger sans hurler de douleur. Les Mangemorts, en particulier mon père, lui ont fait des choses… »

Les yeux de Potter s'étaient voilés, et quelque chose, peut-être son expression de totale défaite et de solitude, incita Draco a cessé son récit. Hermione n'aurait pas cautionné de toutes façons. Et après tout, Potter et lui étaient dans le même camp, même si cet énoncé résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles.

« C'était sa décision, Potter », lui dit-il brutalement, et Potter releva la tête silencieusement d'un air surpris. « Je l'ai suppliée de vous parler des conséquences de vos actions, mais elle voulait vous laisser dans l'ignorance. Pas seulement pour votre sécurité, mais aussi pour elle. Elle ne vous en aurait pas parlé pour tout l'or du monde, mais elle a terriblement honte de ce qu'elle a fait. Je l'ai vu revenir de ses rencontres avec mon père, et elle avait à chaque fois l'air d'une statue de pierre, d'une chose inanimée. Avec vous, elle pouvait oublier une partie de ce qu'elle était devenue, et je crois que ça lui importait plus que d'éviter la souffrance. »

Mais Potter ne semblait toujours pas convaincu, et en dépit de ses habitudes, Draco se surprit à consoler le Gryffondor désespéré.

« Elle a même dupé Snape », lui dit-il. Le ton de sa voix s'était quelque peu adouci. « Si je n'avais pas exposé toute l'affaire, au moment où je pensais qu'elle avait besoin d'une aide médicale, il n'aurait probablement rien découvert. Elle l'a quand même trompé pendant trois mois. L'homme qui pourrait disséquer les ténèbres avec un couteau ! Et un Serpentard en plus ! Alors ne t'en veux pas de ne rien avoir remarqué, Potter. Tu es un Gryffondor, après tout, et cela signifie que tu es aveugle, par définition. »

Là. Une façon de le consoler en enrobant sa confession dans une insulte. Au moins, il restait dans les critères Serpentards avec une telle réponse, même si la satisfaction qu'il en éprouvait était définitivement hors de propos.

Ce qui ne faisait pas partie de ses critères et qui allait même à leur encontre, fut la réaction de Potter. Un Serpentard aurait ricané et aurait rétorqué d'une voix traînante un remerciement enveloppé dans une insulte, comme Draco avait lui-même formulé son réconfort.

Potter, en idiot de Gryffondor qu'il était, avait gardé le silence et saisi la main du Serpentard – trop vite pour que Draco ait le temps de reculer – et l'avait pressée fortement.

« Tu as été son ami quand je ne voyais pas ce dont elle avait besoin, Draco », murmura-t-il de ce ton sentimental qui aurait habituellement poussé Draco à s'étouffer, à vomir puis à le railler. « Je voudrais te remercier pour ça. Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser d'avoir cru que tu étais un Mangemort. J'aurais du savoir mieux que tout autre qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens en se fiant à ce que sont leurs parents. »

« Que veux-tu dire, Potter ? », demanda Draco, incertain du comportement à adopter.

« Que je suis content que tu sois de notre côté, Draco », répondit Potter avec conviction si profonde qu'elle ne laissait plus aucune place à la méfiance. « Je suis content que tu sois aux côtés d'Hermione. Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur elle. »

« Et son comportement soudainement 'Serpentard', ne te dérange pas ? », demanda Draco en cachant à peine son incrédulité.

Potter haussa simplement les épaules. « Nous avons tous plusieurs traits de personnalité », réfuta-t-il. « J'admets que Ron est un pur produit Gryffondor, ce qui est sa plus grande force et mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. Cependant, je ne connais pas d'autre Gryffondor qui ne présente pas un trait de caractère se rapportant à une autre Maison. Les Serdaigles n'ont pas compris, depuis la deuxième année, pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas été répartie dans leur Maison, et je l'ai suffisamment côtoyée pour reconnaître ses côtés Serpentards. En plus », il haussa de nouveau les épaules et son sourire se fit malicieux. « Le Choixpeau a bien failli m'envoyer à Serpentard. Le savais-tu ? Je n'ai été réparti à Gryffondor que parce que je l'ai demandé. »

Draco le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien apprécier chez Potter, excepté le fait qu'il était ce Foutu Garçon Qui a Survécu, évidemment. Mais cette rencontre lui avait permis de découvrir le véritable Potter, bien plus que des heures de réflexion. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi mal jugé Potter.

Mais ce n'était pas une chose à dire à un Gryffondor. Jamais. A la place, il sourit ironiquement et ricana, en s'apercevant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas si facile de berner Potter.

« Remercie le ciel d'être aussi persuasif, Potter », dit-il, et le Gryffondor acquiesça vivement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'attendait à ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Severus l'avait convaincue d'aller se coucher et avait insisté pour la porter dans les escaliers. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'était endormie à l'instant même où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Elle suspecta le chocolat que Severus lui avait fait boire. Il devait contenir plus que du lait et du cacao, mais elle dut admettre qu'une nuit de sommeil sans rêve lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

« Dépêche-toi de déjeuner », lui dit Severus quand elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque le matin suivant. « J'ai l'intention de te sortir d'ici au moins pour la journée. »

« Sortir d'ici », répéta-t-elle, puis elle s'installa à la table, en faisant fit de la peine que lui causaient ses membres raides et endoloris. « Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de prendre un peu de repos, il y a tant de choses à faire… »

« Ingénieux comme je suis », sourit Severus d'un air narquois et supérieur, « J'ai trouvé un moyen pour nous permettre de quitter ce château pourri tout en effectuant une part importante de notre travail. As-tu déjà été à Tintagel en hiver ? »

Elle n'y avait jamais été, et il s'avérait que c'était un manque.

Les surprises que leur réserva leurs préparations à ce voyage rendirent à elles seules l'excursion agréable. Severus avait proposé d'utiliser un sort complexe de triple dissimulation, qui empêcherait tous les sorciers, même les plus doués, de deviner qui ils étaient. De plus, ils s'habillèrent en moldus.

Lorsqu'elle vit son déguisement, elle ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Les cheveux blonds foncés de Severus étaient court et légèrement bouclés, ses yeux couleur chocolat, et il portait un col roulé rouge bourgogne ainsi qu'un pantalon de la couleur de la terre. Hermione, quant à elle, avait opté pour ce que ses voisins moldus appelaient le 'style gothique' : cheveux noirs, des yeux si sombres que le brun virait plus au noir dans l'obscurité, une longue jupe noire ainsi qu'un haut de même style laissant libres ses bras et ses jambes, ce qui lui permettait de faire d'amples mouvements et d'y camoufler ses poignards.

Le destin leur jouait des tours : tous deux avaient complètement changé d'apparence, même s'ils s'étaient basés sur des critères de normalité. Severus ressemblait plus à l'oncle Luke d'Hermione, alors qu'elle aurait pu être la fille de l'infâme Maître des Potions.

« Charmant », fut tout ce que dit Severus après l'avoir observée, mais son sourire contenait une bonne dose de fierté tandis qu'il lui prenait le bras et la conduisait vers la tapisserie enchantée.

Leur route jusqu'à la barrière anti-transplanage de Poudlard se passa sans encombre, probablement grâce à la cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle ils étaient cachés.

« Ces choses sont vraiment géniales », dit-elle à Severus dans un murmure après avoir dépassé un groupe de première année. « J'ai toujours détesté ça quand Harry utilisait sa cape, ça l'incitait à se lancer dans des aventures nocturnes dangereuses, mais quand tu sais ce que tu fais… »

Sa voix s'atténua peu à peu, et Severus sut qu'elle repensait à ses amis, en se demandant comment la conversation dans le bureau de Dumbledore s'était passée.

« J'a contacté Albus ce matin », lui dit-il tandis qu'ils quittaient le terrain de Poudlard pour pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite. « Monsieur Potter a semblé très raisonnable hier. Il s'est même lancé dans un petit récit de vos… aventures passées », expliqua-t-il en souriant diaboliquement. « Et dire que je l'ai toujours accusé d'être responsable de la disparition de la peau de serpent d'arbre. Il n'aurait pas su quoi chercher. »

C'est ce moment qu'Hermione choisit pour rougir. « Je suis désolée, Severus », chuchota-t-elle, « mais nous avions besoin de ce Polynectar – ou c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. »

« En fait, je suis plutôt fier que tu sois parvenue à faire du Polynectar en deuxième année », annonça-t-il tandis qu'ils se faisaient un chemin à travers les arbustes. « Tu as du avoir un Professeur captivant. »

Hermione sourit. « En effet », répondit-elle calmement.

« Et comment a réagi Ron ? », demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la zone de transplanage.

Severus croisa son regard et secoua la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir, ma douce », lui dit-il avant de transplaner.

Tintagel était… spectaculaire. Pour parler poliment. Elle avait vu l'endroit pour la première fois, lors d'un voyage scolaire en primaire, alors qu'elle n'imaginait même pas devenir une sorcière ou habiter un jour Poudlard. Quand elle avait vu les formes brutes des falaises, la façon dont les pierres, l'herbe et l'eau fusionnait en ce lieu, comme si les éléments respiraient, elle s'était dit avec certitude que la magie existait dans le monde.

Et quand elle avait vu le trou que tous appelait 'La Caverne de Merlin', cachée à proximité de la plage rocailleuse où les vagues bleutés venaient s'échouer sur le rivage brun gris, elle y avait cru.

Pendant un moment.

Puis ils avaient rencontré un groupe de touristes hollandais et étaient entrés les magasins où elle pouvait acheter des épées magiques, des baguettes de Merlin ainsi que des boules de cristal par douzaines. Son esprit logique était alors entré en action et lui avait dit d'oublier le romantisme et de considérer tout ça comme un gigantesque piège à touristes.

Mais elle n'avait pas regardé assez bien, pas assez en profondeur.

Car Tintagel était, comme tout, divisé en partie visibles et d'autres plus discrètes.

Les moldus confondaient Tintagel avec le légendaire Camelot du Roi Arthur et de ses Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, alors que ce n'était en fait que la demeure d'un seigneur de peu d'importance qui avait la notion de la splendeur et le goût de documents historiques contrefaits.

La partie visible était pour les humains, les moldus, les aveugles qui croyaient trouver la magie dans une de ces boules de cristal bon marché, en vente dans le village. La partie cachée, c'était une autre histoire.

Car dans les grottes, en dessous de ces pierres vertes et déchiquetées, se cachait le véritable Tintagel. Aucun moldu n'aurait pu le soupçonner. C'était un lieu merveilleux et mystérieux, aujourd'hui encore.

Merlin avait vécu ici, pendant de nombreuses années, et pas seulement dans la petite grotte qu'ils lui avaient attribuée. Merlin n'était pas un ermite à la vie austère, Dieu merci. Il avait résidé dans une salle de pierres, d'or et de bijoux, construit un empire parmi les créatures des profondeurs.

Aujourd'hui, cette salle était devenue un musée, et les sorciers venaient des quatre coins du monde pour le visiter. De biens des manières, ils ne valaient pas mieux que les moldus, même s'ils restaient calmes et tentaient de se vêtir de façon discrète. Tintagel accueillait chaque jour des hordes de personnes à demi-folles, et même grimés, les sorciers ne passaient pas inaperçus dans la foule.

Contrairement à la majorité des sorciers et sorcières qui utilisaient une zone sécurisée près de l'office du tourisme local sorcier pour apparaître, Hermione et Severus s'étaient servi d'un petit groupe d'arbres et de buissons, à huit cents mètres de Tintagel, pour apparaître.

« Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? », demanda Hermione tandis qu'ils marchaient sur l'herbe et le sol rocailleux vers leur destination.

« Seulement répéter quelques uns de tes tests et se familiariser avec les lieux. Une fois que tu auras présenté ton plan aux Mangemorts, il sera impossible pour toute personne de l'Ordre de visiter ce lieu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fera surveiller jour et nuit. Si je veux programmer une attaque, je dois connaître chaque pierre et chaque rocher du terrain. »

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et sourit, ses traits légèrement bronzés s'adoucirent à la lumière du soleil hivernal. « Ça et le fait que nous ayons tous deux désespérément besoin d'une journée au soleil. Une autre leçon durement apprise : tu as besoin de te sortir de la routine et de te souvenir de ce que tu protèges, que tout ça en vaut le coup. »

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'il avait mis au point cette leçon pour elle et uniquement pour elle, qu'il n'avait jamais mis en pratique cette idée pendant ses années d'espionnage, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de Tintagel pour ça », répondit-elle calmement, ses yeux suivaient la forme des collines autour d'eux. « Une soirée dans tes appartements me suffit amplement, Severus. »

Le regard de Severus se porta sur elle, il y avait une nouvelle intensité dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Elle détourna la tête, en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le paysage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi incertaine en sa présence depuis longtemps. _Ron, _pensa-t-elle contrariée, _Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait !_

Soudain, elle sentit les bras de Severus autour de ses épaules et regarda son visage souriant.

« Regarde », lui dit-il, en montrant quelque chose au loin. « C'est là. »

Et tandis qu'elle suivait du regard la direction indiquée, elle ressentit pleinement la chaleur qu'il lui donnait et vit Tintagel briller sous les rayons de lumière argentée. Elle savait que tout irait bien. Sans savoir exactement comment elle pouvait en être aussi sûre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de marcher dans la Grande Salle que ce samedi-là. Même la salle du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sembla être une alternative plus alléchante lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table Gryffondor. Il lui fallu prendre énormément sur elle pour ne pas tourner les talons et disparaître dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, où elle serait en sécurité.

Le temps qu'ils avaient passé en dehors de Poudlard, à faire des recherches, cartographier le terrain, parler et rire au sujet de vieilles histoires, lui avait donné presque assez de force pour affronter tout ça. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas attendre ses amis dans un coin sombre et leur effacer la mémoire ?

Mais elle continua. Elle tremblait à l'idée de rencontrer Ron, ses accusations blessantes résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

Severus lui avait certifié qu'Albus avait ajouté un Fidelitas au sortilège auquel avaient été soumis ses deux amis le matin même. Ils ne pourraient parler des activités d'espionnage d'Hermione qu'à ceux qui étaient déjà au courant.

Mais les sortilèges et les explications n'empêcheraient pas Ron de suivre sa voie, aussi stupide et insensée pouvait-elle être. Une fois que Ron avait son idée sur une situation, il était presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Il lui fallait un dragon, comme en quatrième année, ou un Croûtard ressuscité pour reconnaître ses erreurs, et même là, il restait mauvais perdant.

Cependant, quand elle rejoint la table Gryffondor, aucun Ron n'était visible parmi les garçons et les filles en face de leur assiette. Elle ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. Pas de disputes publiques avec lui, alors. Il n'y aurait que Harry.

Le jeune homme en question étudiait son regard attentif et l'interpréta correctement.

« Il est parti aux cuisines pour prendre son repas », l'informa-t-il calmement, puis il lui indiqua une place libre à ses côtés sur le banc.

Silencieusement, Hermione acquiesça et s'assit avec précaution, en essayant de contrôler ses instincts qui la poussaient à s'éloigner de lui, ce qui n'était pas un facteur rassurant.

_C'est mon ami, _dit-elle fermement à sa raison, puis elle se servit un peu de ragoût. _S'il peut rester assis à côté de moi après tout ce qu'il a découvert à mon sujet la nuit dernière, je peux bien supporter sa présence également._

Harry l'observait tranquillement quand elle commença à manger, lui avait à peine touché à son repas.

« Ce sort que l'Ordre utilise, c'est toi qui l'a inventé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement, et elle faillit s'étouffer avec son ragoût. Elle regarda avec empressement la table des Professeurs où le visage renfrogné de Severus l'observait.

_Je vais bien, _lui envoya-t-elle, _il m'a simplement surprise. Ça va plutôt bien, en fait._

« Comment le sais-tu ? », demanda-t-elle alors, en faisant de nouveau face à Harry. Sa voix était essoufflée et tendue, à l'image de ce qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine. « Est-ce Dumbledore qui te l'a dit ? »

A ces mots, Harry sourit, et elle remarqua soudain combien il semblait mûr et sérieux.

« Je te connais depuis sept ans, Hermione », lui dit-il sur le ton d'une légère réprimande, mais l'amusement s'entendait clairement. « Nous avons étudié ensemble et je t'ai observé créer plus d'un sort. Ne me crois-tu pas capable de reconnaître ta griffe, à présent ? Mais il n'est pas entièrement de toi, en particulier la partie avec les potions qui m'a semblé étrangère… Snape, je crois ? »

Hermione acquiesça en silence car elle ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. « Est-ce que Ron… ? », murmura-t-elle, mais Harry secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ron voit seulement ce qu'il veut voir », rétorqua-t-il, en baissant la voix. « Comme je le faisais – jusqu'à récemment. »

Alors qu'elle le regardait ses yeux, bordés de rouge et emplis de fatigue, hantés par quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait nommer, elle réalisa combien il avait dû être difficile pour lui de s'asseoir dans les appartements de Severus et d'être informé par des gens extérieurs à leur trio de ce qu'elle était devenue. De ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qui lui avait été fait.

Elle réalisa combien il avait dû être terrible de prendre conscience que le Trio d'or avait éclaté et depuis longtemps. D'accepter que l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui avait menti. De façon itérative. Et qu'elle avait fait confiance à leurs ennemis.

« Je suis désolée, Harry », murmura-t-elle, et cette fois, le tremblement de ses lèvres n'était pas feint. « Je ne voulais pas que vous le découvriez de cette façon. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'attendais le bon moment, mais je vous l'aurais dit… »

« Je suis tout aussi désolé, Hermione », l'interrompit-il, en lui frôlant l'épaule, puis en se replongeant dans son ragoût. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière, et j'ai enfin réalisé que je m'étais égaré. J'ai ignoré mes devoirs pour profiter de mon enfance. Et j'ai compris que c'est mon comportement qui t'a obligé à faire tout ça, je… »

« Non, Harry, ne crois pas ça ! » C'était à son tour de l'interrompre, sa voix était à la hauteur de l'importance des mots prononcés. « Malgré tout ce que tu sembles croire, je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. J'ai mes propres raisons, des raisons que je ne peux t'exposer, mais je n'ai pas choisi de prendre le fardeau que tu as cherché à éviter. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et si tu m'as fait souffrir, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais trop lâche pour tout te révéler. »

Elle se tût lorsque Ginny s'approcha d'eux, la salua d'un sourire puis se concentra sur son ragoût. Il était désormais froid, mais elle s'en fichait. Manger n'était absolument pas sa priorité pour l'instant.

« Je suis content que tu me l'ai dit, alors », répondit-il après un moment de silence. « Ces idées me rendaient malade. Et je ne te demanderais pas de tout me dire. Mais… »

Il fit une pause, et la respiration d'Hermione devint difficile. On y était, le fameux 'mais'. Allait-il lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec un Mangemort comme ami ?

« Il fut un temps, Hermione », chuchota-t-il, en veillant à ce que personne n'entende ce qu'il disait. « Nous avions l'habitude de nous dire les choses. Pas tout. J'ai compris ça hier. Tu ne nous as jamais tout dit, et nous n'aurions pas compris, même si tu l'avais fait. Mais nous avions l'habitude de nous entraider, quelques soient nos choix. Nous nous avertissions et nous supportions les uns les autres et quand nous pensions ne plus pouvoir continuer, nous nous donnions toujours de la force. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. C'était visiblement difficile pour lui de prononcer toutes ces paroles, et Hermione le suspecta d'avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à répéter ce petit discours, mais elle repoussa cette pensée en un battement de cœur.

« Je ne te demande pas de tout me révéler », poursuivit-il, sa voix avait pris un ton implorant. « Et j'ai pris conscience qu'il y a des choses que Snape sait et que je ne comprendrai jamais. Tu as besoin de lui, et de Draco, et je n'essaierai pas de t'éloigner d'eux. Je veux juste te demander si … nous pouvons recommencer ? »

Renonçant à prétendre manger, il se tourna complètement vers elle et lui saisit délicatement la main droite. « Je voulais que tu saches, Hermione Granger », dit-il doucement, ses yeux verts scrutaient son visage. « J'espère que nous serons amis un jour. »

* * *

-

La prochaine fois, Hermione sera convoquée par le Ministre de la Magie qui l'accuse d'être un Mangemort ! Comment va-t-elle réagir ?

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir…


	34. Hot Fudge

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR : C'est le chapitre où Hermione entre en action… Attention, tout le monde._**

**_Sabrina : Voilà la suite ! Merci de ta review et bonne lecture._**

**_Cri : Merci… bon je sais je me répète, mais bon. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._**

**_Spinel : Je crois que je devrais lancer un concours intitulé : 'Trouvez le châtiment que mérite Ron', car vous avez tous de bonnes idées ! Sache, en ce qui concerne Draco et Harry que l'auteur a demandé si les lecteurs voulaient une histoire entre ces deux-là, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a décidé… Surprise ! En tous cas, merci de ù'envoyer des reviexs aussi régulièrement, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Bisous et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre._**

**_Yinmay : Si la fic a réussi à te convertir et apprécier Severus, j'en suis très fière alors ! Même si je sais également que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, mais après tout, c'est moi qui la traduis. Lol. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Ron, tu en sauras plus dans les chapitres 36 et 38… y a plus très longtemps à attendre._**

**_El Diablo : Voilà, voilà, le chapitre arrive, mais de toutes façon, il va bien arriver un moment où ce n'est pas moi que tu devras menacer, mais l'auteur, car je la rattrape inexorablement…( après tout, il y a actuellement 40 chapitres de publiés dans la version originale ) De plus, sache que je ne suis absolument pas sensible à tes compliments ainsi qu'à ta reconnaissance déguisés… Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 34 : Hot Fudge_**

« J'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre, Hermione », dit Harry l'après-midi suivante alors qu'ils étaient assis ensemble dans la chambre de la Préfète en chef. « Il est temps pour moi de faire quelque chose, et de cette façon, je saurai au moins ce qui se passe. »

Ils avaient désespérément besoin de passer du temps ensemble. Hermione était soulagée que Harry accepte la situation si facilement, et Harry souhaitait vraiment connaître un peu mieux la 'nouvelle Hermione'.

Comme leur conversation s'était orientée naturellement vers des sujets classés 'confidentiel', et qu'Hermione n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer Ron, ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, plutôt que rester dans la Grande Salle ou la Salle Commune. Harry avait même demandé un peu de thé à Dobby.

Ce qu'ils avaient obtenu était en fait un riche assortiment de biscuits, gâteaux et desserts aux nombreux parfums et de toutes les couleurs. Ils s'efforcèrent de réduire le plus possible le tas qui leur faisait face.

« Ça paraît être une bonne idée », répondit Hermione en sirotant lentement son thé. « Mais tu dois être sûre de _pourquoi _tu fais ça. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mes décisions ne se sont pas faites en fonction de toi, et la culpabilité ne doit pas te mener à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas vraiment. »

Au lieu de répondre, Harry sourit et remplit soigneusement sa tasse.

« J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait », dit-il finalement d'une voix profonde qui était désormais la sienne. « Il y a un moment, en quatrième année, où je ne supportais pas d'attendre. Mais ensuite, pendant la cinquième année, je me suis égaré, et la mort de Sirius m'a définitivement mis sur la touche. Si, au lieu de me morfondre, j'avais décidé de ne pas perdre mon temps, tu accueillerais avec joie cette nouvelle et il ne serait même pas question de mes motivations. »

Assise à côté de la cheminée, les mains enroulée autour de sa tasse de thé, Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

« C'est bon de te voir de retour, Harry », lui dit-elle calmement. « Tu m'as terriblement manqué ces derniers mois. »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, un bruit provenant de la fenêtre l'interrompit. Hermione se leva rapidement et marcha vers le hibou brun qui attendait derrière la vitre. Elle le laissa entré et récupéra la lettre.

Elle la lut rapidement puis secoua la tête de frustration.

« Zut », murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée et en tendant la lettre à Harry. « Quelque chose de terrible a du se passer. »

« Miss Granger », la lettre était de la main de Snape. « Veuillez s'il vous plaît vous présenter au bureau du Directeur, immédiatement. Il y a un sujet urgent dont nous devons vous entretenir. S. Snape »

« Cette requête me semble on ne peut plus normale », protesta Harry. « C'est probablement au sujet de l'espionnage. »

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête. « Il m'appelle Miss Granger et il emploie le mot clé 'urgent'. L'abréviation de son prénom m'indique que je dois être prudente. Mais le 's'il vous plaît' – ça ne peux pas être le pire, sinon il aurait dit 'Présentez-vous au bureau…' », expliqua-t-elle à un Harry abasourdi.

« Laisse-moi voir le grain du papier », elle rapprocha la lettre du feu et examina attentivement ce qui semblait être, pour Harry, un papier tout à fait ordinaire.

Harry se pencha en avant et examina également le parchemin, mais il recula vivement lorsque Hermione gronda de colère. « C'est Fudge, cet abruti sans cervelle ! Il a découvert mon statut auprès de Voldemort et il est venu m'arrêter. »

« Mais Dumbledore ne le laissera pas faire », s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

« Dumbledore est totalement impuissant dans un cas pareil », l'interrompit Hermione d'un air las. Mais soudain, elle afficha un petit sourire narquois, rappelant à Harry un certain Maître des potions. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. J'avais prévu cette possibilité. Pauvre Fudge, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. »

Elle se leva de son siège près de la cheminée et rendit la lettre à Harry.

« Brûle-là », ordonna-t-elle en lissant ses robes ainsi que sa jupe tout en coiffant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Elle remarqua ensuite que Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fixait la lettre dans ses mains et essayait de découvrir où se cachait le nom de Fudge dans ce message parfaitement anodin.

En voyant la confusion sur son visage, Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et agita ses doigts devant lui. « Je t'ai toujours dit de lire _L'histoire de Poudlard_ »lui dit-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Brûle la lettre. »

Tandis qu'elle passait à travers le portrait, elle put entendre la voix frustrée de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ce foutu livre a à voir dans cette affaire ? », se demanda-t-il à lui-même, et Hermione pouffa de plaisir. Peut-être avait-elle enfin trouvé le moyen de le lui faire lire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Huit personnes attendaient Hermione dans le bureau du Dumbledore : le Directeur lui-même, les Professeurs Mac Gonagall, Lupin et Snape. Il y avait également Fudge et trois aurors, assis derrière lui, qui l'observaient elle et elle seule, au moment où elle entra.

Elle pâlit lorsqu'elle vit le Ministre et les aurors, comme une étudiante qui s'était préparée à une légère réprimande et qui, au lieu de ça, devait affronter un professeur furieux. Mais elle ne montra ni hésitation ni peur tandis qu'elle saluait d'un hochement de tête chacun de ses professeurs. Cela dura un peu plus longtemps avec Severus, et Remus, qui avait remarqué son inquiétude, pensa qu'elle cherchait un peu de réconfort dans les yeux de son mentor.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, c'est le dialogue silencieux entre les deux espions qui était la véritable raison de la longueur de ce regard.

_As-tu besoin d'aide, _lui demandèrent calmement les yeux noirs de Severus.

_Non, tout est sous contrôle. Y a-t-il quelque chose de particulier ?_

_Non. Juste des menaces d'ordre général._

_L'anti-oubliette pour les aurors, s'il te plait !_

Il acquiesça de façon presque imperceptible, et elle se dirigea vers la chaise libre qui lui était destinée, entre Remus et Mac Gonagall.

_Ils pensent probablement que j'ai besoin de protection, _pensa-t-elle, et elle entendit un grognement éloigné, un écho du rire sarcastique de Severus.

« Miss Granger, je présume », s'informa Fudge d'une voix pleine de suffisance.

Hermione acquiesça docilement, et Remus en fut plus que surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si timide et effacée, même en présence d'officiels du Ministère.

Fudge également semblait étonné et les aurors froncèrent les yeux tant ils nageaient en pleine confusion. Evidemment, ils s'attendaient à trouver quelqu'un de très différent. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient en face d'eux, une étudiante sympathique et réservée. Hermione ne ressemblait pas à une jeune fille capable de braver le couvre-feu, comment imaginer qu'elle puisse être un Mangemort ?

Mais Fudge semblait plus faire confiance à ses sources qu'à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'éclaircit donc la gorge et commença le discours qu'il avait manifestement répété.

« Avant que nous ne commencions, je vous prie de donner votre baguette à monsieur Jones, Miss Granger », requit-il en faisant un signe à l'auror qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

Remus put entendre le souffle court de Minerva, et il vit les yeux d'Albus s'assombrir de colère. Aucun sorcier ne s'était vu confisqué sa baguette sans une arrestation officielle ou la lecture des charges retenues contre lui. Demander une telle chose dans le bureau du Directeur était une insulte ouverte, et Remus s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione se lance dans une explication de la loi ou des textes historiques.

Au lieu de ça, elle s'exécuta en silence et fit même une petite révérence lorsqu'elle se retrouva face au Ministre.

Cette fois, il put entendre tout à fait clairement le halètement de Minerva, ainsi que le son étouffé de Severus. En tournant la tête vers le Maître des Potions, il ne vit pourtant rien d'autre que son habituel visage indéchiffrable avec de petites rides entre les sourcils bruns.

« Miss Hermione Jane Granger », continua Fudge, toujours aussi pompeux. « Vous avez été accusée par des sources fiables d'avoir rejoint les partisans de Voldemort, également appelé Mangemorts, et d'appartenir au cercle des plus fidèles. »

Même si Remus ne pensait pas que ce soit possible, Hermione pâlit encore un peu plus, et sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler sous le coup des émotions réprimées. Elle avait l'air pitoyable, et absolument pas menaçante.

« Mangemort ? », couina-t-elle, d'une voix très semblable à celle d'un elfe de maison. « Qui a pu dire une chose pareille ? Je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire avec les Mangemorts ! »

« Vous voyez, Cornelius », s'empressa de dire Dumbledore. « Miss Granger est une étudiante née de parents moldus, et c'est la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ! Elle n'aurait jamais rejoint Voldemort ! Vos sources doivent se tromper ! »

« J'ai peur de devoir le vérifier par moi-même, Dumbledore », beugla Fudge. « Mieux vaut une preuve plutôt que la parole d'un Mangemort potentiel ! »

Il fit signe à un des aurors et l'homme attrapa le bras gauche d'Hermione, déboutonna sa chemise et releva la manche.

Hermione couina encore une fois comme une souris apeurée et tenta de s'échapper de la poigne de l'auror. Minerva se leva et protesta de sa petite voix mesurée, mais c'était trop tard. La main de l'auror avait déjà révélé le secret d'Hermione.

La Marque des Ténèbres défigurait son avant-bras comme un tatouage hideux.

A l'instant précis où le tatouage fut visible, les aurors dégainèrent leur baguette et visèrent l'étudiante qui tremblait toujours. Fudge s'était reculé derrière son fauteuil, bien à l'abri.

« Cornelius, s'il vous plait », le réprimanda Dumbledore, en levant une main pour calmer tout ce petit monde. « Je vais tout expliquer. Miss Granger porte peut-être la Marque des Ténèbres, mais elle est, en réalité, notre espion. »

« Alors pourquoi n'ai-je jamais reçu aucun de ses rapports ? », demanda Fudge, d'une voix furieuse et glaciale. « Cela veut-il dire qu'elle espionne pour votre précieux Ordre du Phénix ? Et vous vous attendiez à ce que je gobe une histoire aussi abracadabrantesque ? Une fille de moldus, et vous la laisseriez espionner pour votre compte ? Insultez-vous mon intelligence ? »

Remus crut entendre un 'c'est pas possible' à sa gauche, là où Severus était assis, mais il était trop concentré sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui pour tourner la tête et croiser le regard de son collègue.

« Non, je ne permettrai pas à un autre mécréant de me glisser entre les doigts, Dumbledore. Cette fille va être arrêtée et placée sous bonne garde à Azkaban, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons décidé d'une date pour son procès et… »

« Impossible, Cornelius ! », l'interrompit Albus, furieux. « La jeune fille en question est une étudiante de Poudlard et dépend en premier lieu de ma juridiction ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'emmener comme ça ! »

« Oh, mais je peux, Dumbledore », le contredit Fudge. Le triomphe se lisait dans ses yeux ainsi que sur son visage. « Miss Granger est majeure et parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Elle sera donc traitée comme les adultes, ce qui signifie qu'elle ira à Azkaban ! »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, et soudain, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle une fois encore.

« Me laisseriez-vous m'exprimer avant de décider de mon destin ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix d'écolière.

« Faites court », ordonna Fudge, le ton de sa voix et l'expression de son visage exprimaient clairement le peu d'estime qu'il lui accordait.

« Très bien », acquiesça-t-elle et il sembla à Remus que tout le corps d'Hermione avait changé de couleur en une fraction de seconde. Elle sembla soudain plus grande et ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement. Son visage avait repris des couleurs et toutes traces de peur et d'anxiété avaient disparues. Elle se mit sur ses pieds et sa présence envahit brusquement toute la pièce, comme si elle était la plus haute autorité.

« Si je dois faire court, accordez-moi une faveur, Fudge : ne m'interrompez plus. »

Fudge rit, mais la voix de la jeune femme démontrait tant d'aplomb, tant de magnificence, que le rire du Ministre se tarit peu à peu avant de disparaître. Personne d'autre n'avait ri. Ils étaient trop occupés à observer la fille qui s'était métamorphosée en reine.

Evidemment, Fudge remarqua que son public s'intéressait à une autre vedette, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui le décida à tenter une autre approche.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'imposer quoi que ce soit, jeune fille », se moqua-t-il avec un air condescendant.

« Ah oui, vraiment ? », Hermione sourit, ses yeux étaient sombres et sans fond. C'était le sourire le plus effrayant que Remus ait jamais vu. Il comprit soudain pourquoi Fudge était venu, accompagné de trois aurors, et il se demanda sérieusement si ces renforts seraient suffisants face à elle.

« Avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose d'insensé, Fudge, laissez-moi vous avertir que je ne suis pas sans ressources. Je m'attendais à une situation similaire depuis quelques temps déjà, et il y a trois petits paquets, destinés à diverses personnes, qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose pour être envoyés : mon arrestation. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour de tels jeux, jeune fille », répondit-il, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air impressionné. « Vous allez être emmenée à Azkaban immédiatement. Tout le reste sera abordé pendant votre procès ! »

Mais Hermione se monta plus douée que le Ministre à ce jeu qui consistait à ne pas avoir l'air impressionné.

« Voyons, ne soyez pas si pressé, Fudge, ne voulez-vous pas savoir quels cadeaux je vous ai préparé ? » Elle sourit encore, puis leva sa main de manière à compter les trois colis sur ses doigts.

« Mon premier », dit-elle en touchant son index droit, comme si c'était un simple exercice. « Est une petite collection de photos et de documents qui prouvent votre relation durable avec Cynthia Redgroove, qui habite au Chemin de Traverse. Des photos dont je suis plutôt fière, à présent : j'ai réussi à vous immortaliser dans… des positions variées. Inutile de vous dire que ce présent est destiné à votre femme, Fudge. »

Celui-ci vira brusquement au rouge tomate.

« C'est de l'impertinence », grogna-t-il. « Je vous demande de faire cesser ces idioties, Dumbledore. Elle est votre étudiante, et vous devriez la contrôler mieux que ça ! »

« Malheureusement, Cornelius », répliqua Dumbledore, en ouvrant ses mains en signe d'impuissance. « Miss Granger est majeure et parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions, comme vous me l'avez si brillamment fait remarqué il y a quelques minutes. Mes mains sont liées, j'en ai bien peur. »

Il inclina la tête vers Hermione en signe de déférence et de considération. Cette dernière lui rendit son geste tel un miroir, avec calme et élégance.

« Mon deuxième », continua-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Fudge. « Est une série de lettres adressées à tous les membres du Mangenmagot qui prouvent votre implication dans de grosses irrégularités en ce qui concerne le programme d'entraînement des aurors. J'ai découvert que vous aviez truqué les résultats d'examens il y a quelques années, éliminant les élèves et les protégées de Dumbledore pour favoriser vos disciples, même si ces derniers étaient moins compétents. Dois-je rentrer dans les détails, Fudge ? Nous savons tous les deux qu'une telle affaire serait suffisante pour vous faire perdre le titre de Ministre. Et j'ai plus de preuves qu'il ne m'en faut. »

La température du bureau monta brusquement d'un cran. Les trois aurors, qui avaient observé Hermione avec méfiance suite à l'exposition de la Marque des Ténèbres, regardaient désormais ouvertement Fudge avec une incrédulité évidente sur le visage.

« C'est absurde », cria le Ministre, mais Remus put entendre un des trois aurors murmurer quelque chose au sujet d'une rumeur qu'il avait entendu de 'son copain de l'équipe de formation'.

« Et si ce n'est pas suffisant – tous mes professeurs s'accorderont à dire que je suis une personne _très_ appliquée et méticuleuse – mon troisième est pour Lucius Malfoy. » Le halètement de Fudge résonna comme une explosion dans le silence absolu du bureau. « Qui se trouve être un de mes amis personnels. Cette lettre l'informe que vous avez décidé de devenir imprudent et que vous avez choisi de mener une action contre 'l'empire Malfoy', que vous avez découvert plusieurs de ses demeures ou propriétés secrètes. Ce paquet contient également des informations concernant vos habitudes quotidiennes, votre vie privée et celle de vos trois enfants. »

L'appréhension envahit Remus. Elle ne ferait pas ça quand même ? Ça ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit il y a de cela une semaine, mais après sa découverte d'il y a trois nuits, il était terriblement inquiet : il s'apercevait qu'il connaissait bien peu Hermione Granger. Mais de là à condamner à mort la famille de Fudge ? Il était question d'enfants innocents !

A en juger par le chaos d'émotions qui se lisaient sur le visage de Fudge, ce dernier semblait se poser les mêmes questions que Remus. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de la jeune femme, était son statut de meilleure amie de Celui Qui a Survécu – et le garçon en question avait exprimé ouvertement sa haine envers Fudge. Il savait également que Hermione appartenait au cercle des Mangemorts les plus fidèles. Ces deux points étaient plutôt inquiétants et l'expression du Ministre l'exprimait parfaitement.

« Alors, monsieur le Ministre », poursuivit Hermione sur un ton mielleux et sucré, comme si elle ne venait pas de formuler, non pas une, mais trois grosses menaces sur la vie et la carrière du Ministre en question. « Que pensez-vous de mes dispositions ? Ai-je tenu mes promesses ? »

Fudge ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione souriait toujours à pleines dents, avec une posture subtilement menaçante. Elle attendait patiemment la réponse de son interlocuteur, comme si ça lui importait peu.

Peut-être était-ce la patience dont elle faisait preuve qui donnait cette impression, mais cette attente aurait ravagé les nerfs de Remus s'il avait été à sa place. Même Snape n'avait pas réussi à réduire un homme aussi sûr de lui que Fudge, à l'état d'idiot bégayant, en l'espace de dix minutes.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Fudge s'effondra sur lui-même comme un ballon trop gonflé.

« Vos… dispositions sont… excellentes, Miss Granger », admit-il en gardant la mâchoire serrée. « Le Ministère va lever toutes les accusations concernant votre… position, et je vais personnellement m'assurer de votre tranquillité d'esprit pour le futur. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite ! »

« Tout à fait, monsieur le Ministre », répliqua Hermione avec l'un de ces sourires éclatants, une lueur identique à celle du Directeur, dans les yeux. Fudge s'aperçut naturellement de cette imitation et toussa d'indignation.

« J'aimerais récupérer ma baguette – merci beaucoup, monsieur Jones, et ensuite je vais vous laisser travailler. » Elle salua chacun de ses Professeurs, eut l'audace de jeter un œil à Fudge puis se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

« Oh, monsieur le Ministre », elle s'arrêta brutalement alors que ses mains étaient déjà sur la poignée. « Je ne vous aurais pas fait part de cette requête, mais puisque nous avons eu la chance de nous rencontrer ici… »

Cette fois, Fudge laissa échapper un son étranglé et rougit encore un peu plus. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour déclamer quelque chose, mais Hermione abandonna immédiatement son attitude révérencieuse.

Cette fois, sa voix était plus froide que la glace, et plus dure que un verre tranchant. « Vous allez légaliser l'Ordre du Phénix, lui conférer la même autorité et les mêmes droits que les aurors en fonction, et confirmer leur autorisation à établir leur quartier général à Poudlard. Vingt quatre heures devraient amplement vous suffire pour faire faire passer de telles décisions. Si j'estime que vous manquez d'enthousiasme, je reconsidèrerai l'envoi de mes petits colis. »

Comme il n'y eut aucune réaction, elle regagna sa place en face de la chaise de Fudge et appuya légèrement, peut-être pour rencontrer ses yeux.

« Ne faites pas l'erreur de considérer ceci comme une requête, monsieur le Ministre », lui dit-elle calmement, mais le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. « C'est un ordre que vous allez suivre, si vous voulez conserver votre carrière et votre famille. »

« Je ne ferai pas ça ! » Il semblait que Fudge était finalement revenu à la vie et qu'une petite partie de son cerveau s'était souvenu de qui était en face de lui.

« Menacez-moi tant que vous voulez, je ne légaliserai pas cette bande de miliciens ! Il est de mon devoir de Ministre de la Magie de… »

« J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez aux conséquences de votre refus sur votre sens de l'honneur et du devoir que vous dites avoir », le coupa immédiatement Hermione, d'une voix soyeuse mais qui devint dure comme de la pierre en une fraction de seconde. « Mais je sais ce qu'il en est, monsieur le Ministre. En réalité, vous êtes la créature la plus lâche et la plus pathétique qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Seule votre image vous importe. Vous ne méritez aucun respect et encore moins de la pitié. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vous en donnerai. »

« Je ne vais pas laisser une simple petite fille me faire chanter, quelqu'un qui n'est même pas née dans notre communauté ! », Fudge criait à présent, et dans un autre contexte, Remus aurait ri des visages horrifiés des aurors, qui n'étaient pas choqués par le commentaire mais par la personne qui l'avait fait. Ils s'étaient aperçus de l'erreur faite par le Ministre avant celui-ci.

Mais il le comprit bien vite.

Lentement, Hermione glissa vers lui, ses mouvements rappelaient ceux des grands félins, près à bondir sur leur proie. Doucement, sensuellement, elle fit descendre son index le long du dossier du fauteuil sur lequel Fudge était assis. Son autre main vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme nerveux, aussi délicatement qu'un papillon.

« Oh, je vois. Vous ne m'en croyez probablement pas capable ? Pensez-vous que je bluffe, monsieur le Ministre ? Je suis désolée de vous décevoir. Tout cela est bien réel. Mais j'ai été bien plus loin que ça, Fudge. Je suis entrée dans votre maison, une nuit, pendant que vous dormiez, dans votre chambre à coucher. »

Encore une fois, sa révélation fut accueillie par le silence.

« Je me souviens parfaitement de cette pièce », poursuivit-elle d'un air rêveur. Sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de Fudge, tandis que ce dernier essayait de s'en débarrasser. « Les murs renvoyaient une lumière légèrement bleutée et le lit était richement décoré. Le baldaquin était bleu foncé et les colonnes qui le maintenaient, étaient merveilleuses. C'est probablement votre femme qui avait choisi ? A côté de vous se trouvait un coffret en bois de rose dans lequel vous conservez tous les articles qui paraissent sur vous. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous ne les classez pas par ordre chronologique, monsieur le Ministre, mais en fonction de la satisfaction que vous apporte le contenu. Croyez-vous toujours que je bluffe ? »

Le visage de Fudge était devenu blême. Jusqu'à présent, il avait eu l'air ridicule, mais désormais il semblait incarner la mort elle-même. Ses yeux transpercèrent les aurors qui refusaient de croiser son regard et concentraient leur attention sur Hermione, une étrange lueur de fascination sur leurs visages.

« Ça ne peut être », protesta Fudge vivement, mais ce cri ressemblait plus à une prière désespérée à leurs oreilles. « Personne ne peut entrer dans cette maison sans qu'une douzaine d'aurors ne s'en aperçoivent ! Je… »

« Je fais partie des Mangemorts depuis presque un an, Fudge », l'interrompit une fois de plus Hermione. Sa voix était dangereusement douce, comme le ronronnement d'un grand félin, prêt à attaquer. « Moi, une sang de bourbe, suis parvenue à m'infiltrer dans les plus hautes sphères des Mangemorts. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il existe quelque chose dont je ne sois pas capable ? »

Le visage frappé par la terreur qui la regardait comme une souris regarde un chat, indiquait clairement à Hermione que le Ministre la croyait désormais capable de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle sourit doucement et revint à la charge.

« Voulez-vous risquer la vie de vos enfants sur cette question ? », demanda-t-elle amicalement, en touchant son épaule d'un geste maternel. Elle rit doucement lorsqu'il tressaillit violemment à son contact.

« Non, je ne le crois pas, monsieur le Ministre. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas un mauvais bougre », répondit-elle à sa propre question, avec cette horrible intonation amicale. « Vous feriez mieux de partir, vous et vos hommes. Vous devez vous occuper de nombreuses tâches administratives cette après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que le Professeur Dumbledore aura de vos nouvelles en cours de matinée ? »

La gorge de Fudge émit un grognement lorsque Hermione le fit se lever de son fauteuil et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte comme un enfant récalcitrant, mais aucun ne s'échappa de sa bouche largement ouverte. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire avant que la porte du bureau ne se referme derrière lui et les aurors, fut un hochement de tête incertain et hésitant.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce lorsque Hermione rejoignit la petite assemblée autour du bureau. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil laissé libre par le Ministre et se fit apparaître une tasse de thé. Elle but une gorgée de la boisson chaude et soupira de contentement, en ignorant les professeurs qui l'observaient muettement.

Remus ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la jeune femme, pétrifié par un mélange ahurissant de choc et de fascination. Alors c'était ça la véritable Hermione, espionne et Mangemort. Celle qui avait gagné la confiance et l'admiration de Severus. Celle qui avait accompli une tâche dont seul Severus Snape avait été capable jusqu'à présent.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire : la vénérer pour sa vivacité d'esprit, ou fuir les coups et hurler parce qu'elle l'effrayait plus que Severus n'y était jamais parvenu.

Puis un petit ricanement les sortit de leur léthargie, et lorsque Remus se retourna, il vit les lèvres de celui qu'on nomme Maître des Potions, s'étirer légèrement.

« C'était plutôt théâtral, Hermione », dit-il. L'amusement se lisait sur son visage.

« J'espère bien », répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle redevint soudainement la jeune femme ordinaire qui était entrée dans la pièce il y a à peine une heure. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent légèrement, son dos perdit de sa raideur et son visage regagna un peu de sa douceur et de sa jeunesse. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement le voile qui masquait le soleil. C'était décevant mais terriblement réconfortant en même temps.

« Fudge a toujours aimé le spectacle », poursuivit Hermione, en faisant tourner ses épaules pour les détendre. « A chacun ses faiblesses de caractère. Leur as-tu donné la potion anti-oubliette ? »

« Versée dans leur thé », acquiesça-t-il. « C'est un coup bas, en quelque sorte. »

« Mais efficace. » Elle haussa des épaules. « Et nous avions perdu trop de temps avec lui. »

« Pourquoi leur avoir donné de la potion anti-oubliette ? », demanda Remus, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, mais il ne voyait aucun lien entre ce qui venait de se passer et ce nouveau sujet. Même Dumbledore semblait perdu.

Snape grogna. « Les Gryffondors, tous les mêmes. » Il vit Hermione sourire et s'aperçut qu'il l'avait inconsciemment répartie dans une autre maison que la sienne.

« Il y avait trois aurors dans cette pièce aujourd'hui, et les trois ont entendu Hermione accuser le Ministre de se mêler de leurs affaires. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas prouvé, cette rumeur va se propager dans leurs rangs comme une traînée de poudre, et aucun auror ne fera plus confiance à Fudge. C'est pour cette raison qu'il va utiliser un charme de souvenir dès qu'ils auront quitté Poudlard. J'ai versé dans leurs thés une potion, de manière à ce qu'ils se souviennent de l'accusation _et_ du fait que Fudge a essayé de manipuler leurs esprits. Je crois que nous pouvons nous attendre à ce que les responsables des aurors nous contactent discrètement dans les prochains jours. »

« Les Serpentards », commenta Remus, avec plus qu'un simple soupçon de considération sur le visage. « Mais comment saviez-vous qu'il vous fallait utiliser cette potion sur eux ? »

« Nous avons des moyens de… communication », répondit Snape évasivement, et avec un regard vers Hermione, il ajouta silencieusement : _Ça va les faire réfléchir._

_Ne leur avons-nous pas donné suffisamment matière à réflexion, _demanda-t-elle puis elle lui sourit encore.

_Penses-tu que c'était MacNair ? _continua-t-il leur intermède silencieux, en associant à ses pensées un résumé de ses propres spéculations.

_C'était MacNair, _répondit-elle calmement. _Pourquoi penses-tu que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux si souvent ? La lettre était anonyme, mais j'ai parfaitement reconnu son écriture._

_Nous devons le mettre hors jeu, alors, aussi rapidement que possible, _décida-t-il, et elle confirma avant de rompre le contact visuel.

« Bien vu pour l'Ordre », dit Snape à haute voix et Remus acquiesça pour montrer son accord.

« J'espère que vous ne considérez pas mon idée irrespectueuse, monsieur le Directeur », dit Hermione avec inquiétude en se tournant vers Dumbledore. « Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter avant, et je pensais qu'il fallait profiter au maximum de la situation. »

« C'était une brillante idée, et magistralement exécutée », lui dit le Directeur en lui souriant même s'il lui manquait une partie de sa bienveillance habituelle. Il semblait plus incertain que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. « Même si je me demande si ces bluffs n'étaient pas un peu risqués ? »

« Mais les colis n'étaient du bluff », répondit Hermione avec humour. « J'ai consacré une partie de mes vacances d'été à les confectionner. Il y a des colis similaires pour un certain nombre… d'autres personnes et d'autres occasions. »

Quelque chose dans ses yeux indiqua au Directeur et à toute personne dans la pièce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas vraiment l'interroger sur ces paquets et leur contenu. Mais tous étaient subitement heureux d'être de son côté.

« Mon ascendant sur Rita Skeeter, par exemple, est suffisant », poursuivit-elle, pensive, « mais il n'était pas difficile de trouver ce que je voulais sur les autres. » Elle secoua la tête de consternation. « C'est presque choquant de voir combien les gens sont négligents vis-à-vis de leurs secrets ! »

Personne ne souhaitait poursuivre cet aspect particulier de la conversation. Seul Severus riait tout bas car il savourait le moment, et Remus se doutait que _lui _n'avait pas été négligent en ce qui concernait ses secrets. Oh non, pas leur chef des renseignements !

Finalement, le Directeur s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je peux vous assurer que j'admire la façon dont vous avez géré la situation, Miss Granger », dit-il. Sa voix laissait paraître un peu moins d'assurance que ce que Remus avait l'habitude d'entendre. « Mais pénétrer chez lui n'était-il pas un peu trop dangereux, fuste pour faire de l'effet ? »

« Par Merlin, je ne suis pas stupide, monsieur le Directeur », répliqua Hermione visiblement outrée. « Je ne serais jamais entrée dans une maison si bien gardée pour une raison si insignifiante. »

Une fois encore, Snape gloussa à sa façon et envoya un regard presque affectueux en direction d'Hermione.

« Alors comment saviez-vous toutes ces choses ? », demanda impatiemment Minerva. Comme Remus, elle détestait lorsque les choses étaient hors de sa portée intellectuelle. « Vous devez avoir mis dans le mille, sinon il n'aurait pas été si effrayé. »

« Percy Weasley m'a expliqué son système de tri », expliqua calmement Hermione. « C'est ce qu'il a appelé une manière ingénieuse de trier, je crois. »

« Et pour la façon dont est décorée sa chambre à coucher ? », la questionna faiblement Remus, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Lentement, Hermione sourit. C'était un sourire malicieux et rusé. Elle rappela soudain au loup garou ses anciens amis, depuis longtemps partis, et leurs jours glorieux à faire des espiègleries.

« J'ai lu l'article dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ », rétorqua-t-elle en toute innocence. « Je _suis _une fille après tout, vous savez ? »

-

* * *

Au programme du prochain chapitre, la collaboration de Harry avec un certain Serpentard et l'intronisation dans l'Ordre du Phénix de Hermione et Harry.

En attendant, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu… Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouvel aspect de la personnalité d'Hermione ?

Bisous à toutes et à tous, à dans deux semaines.


	35. Nouvelles voies

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

_**

* * *

RAR**_

**_InYourHeart : Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mis à part ce crétin de Ron… Oui, tu as bien cerné les choses. Mais je te préviens que tu n'as pas fini de l'insulter le rouquin… Bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. _**

**_El Diablo : Le Diable, nostalgique ? Allons, pas de laisser-aller, vous avez une réputation à tenir ! Mais quelle review veux-tu que je te réserve ? Merci pour ton petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir… A bientôt et bonne lecture._**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 35 : Nouvelles voies_**

Les semaines succédèrent aux jours alors que Severus s'installait dans son rôle de chef des renseignements de l'Ordre. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte des réunions secrètes de l'Ordre, pas plus qu'il n'avait prêté attention aux rumeurs ou aux murmures sur les sources de Dumbledore. Mais depuis qu'il s'intéressait à toutes les informations disponibles et qu'il avait un accès illimité dans le réseau, il se demandait comment ils avaient pu survivre aussi longtemps.

Albus pouvait bien être le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus intelligent du siècle dernier, ses compétences en matière d'organisation étaient inexistantes. Son idée de l'information était bien trop liée à sa mémoire presque parfaite. Ecrire était, semble-t-il, réservé aux autres.

Ils passèrent donc des heures dans son nouveau bureau, Severus lui posait des questions et Albus y répondait à sa façon, unique et détournée. Il conçut des cartes, des diagrammes et des protocoles d'urgence, essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans le chaos des correspondances de Dumbledore et passa en revue les piles de documents qui emplissaient de nombreuses malles.

Il y avait beaucoup à faire et cela ne concernait pas uniquement l'espionnage et la récolte des informations. L'attention de la plupart des membres était portée sur l'aspect pratique de leur travail : collecter des informations, se faire des alliés, surveiller les activités des Mangemorts et garder un œil sur le ministère. Peut-être leur fallait-il un Maître des Potions pour leur apprendre que 'butiner autant que possible puis mélanger vivement l'ensemble', n'était pas une bonne méthode pour organiser la résistance. Séparer ce qui est crucial de ce qui est sans intérêt, réunir les faits de manière à élaborer un plan et rassembler l'ensemble de manière à permettre aux autres membres de l'Ordre d'évaluer leur propre travail – toutes ces étapes si bien connues de la recherche scientifique ou de quelque recherche que ce soit, n'avait jamais été appliquées par la plupart d'entre eux.

Même si certains se rendaient compte des imperfections de leurs méthodes, ils avaient manqué de temps ou de volonté pour les changer. Comme les choses fonctionnaient tant bien que mal, personne ne protesta lorsque Snape jeta un œil à ce qu'ils avaient accompli ou non au cours des derniers mois.

Les réunions de l'Ordre avaient besoin d'être restructurées et des moyens de communication plus efficaces avaient été mis en place. Certes, le fait que le quartier général ait été déplacé à Poudlard rendait certaines choses plus faciles, mais en contrepartie, il fallut élaborer et installer un nouveau système de barrières magiques, de mots de passe ainsi que de nouveaux systèmes de sécurité.

Parfois, il étudiait les documents si longtemps que ses épaules lui en faisaient mal et il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de respirer. Même le temps passé avec Hermione se limitait aux entraînements physiques et aux entretiens tactiques tandis qu'elle tentait d'apprendre à Harry Potter les rudiments de la politique, le fonctionnement de l'Ordre ainsi que l'art de la ruse. Officiellement, il ne pouvait l'avoir enrôlée car son statut restait secret, même pour les membres les plus investis de l'Ordre. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer sa présence dans le quartier général, alors que Harry Potter attendait encore son introduction officielle au sein de l'organisation.

Hermione.

Il avait préféré ne pas trop penser à elle ces derniers jours. En apparence, rien n'avait changé entre eux, mais c'était comme si les insultes, que leur avait lancées Ronald Weasley, avaient détruit quelque chose d'indéfinissable entre eux.

Peut-être était-ce l'innocence.

Avant, ils ne s'étaient jamais interrogés sur leurs rapports étroits, leurs contacts physiques et leur lien télépathique. Elle avait d'abord été une jeune fille qui avait eu besoin d'une aide urgente, une victime à la cruauté innommable. Quand elle était devenue sa partenaire, elle l'avait considérée comme un esprit brillant dans un corps compétent, comme quelqu'un dénué de sexualité, au même titre que Minerva ou Albus.

Et ensuite, ils étaient devenus amis. Familiers. Une relation très particulière s'était développée entre eux si bien que sa description en avait été vaine. Cette relation était très intime : il n'avait jamais partagé ça avec quelqu'un, même lors de ses histoires plus ou moins longues avec d'autres femmes au cours de ces dernières années.

Chaque jour passé avec elle lui avait permis d'en découvrir un peu plus au sujet d'Hermione ainsi que sur sa propre personne. Il redécouvrait des pensées et des sentiments qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais. Hermione avait réveillé en lui certains sentiments : le fait de se soucier de quelqu'un, la tendresse, l'envie de la protéger, l'amour.

Et au lieu de se protéger et de garder ses distances, il avait plongé tête baissée.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la manière désinvolte dont ils se touchaient, s'étreignaient, ou partageaient leur canapé préféré lors des soirs de tranquillité, combien les mots tendres avaient si facilement franchi ses lèvres, combien ses appartement étaient froids et sans vie quand elle n'y était pas.

Combien leurs corps s'accordaient harmonieusement pendant un combat, comme une danse gracieuse entre deux partenaires de même niveau.

Mais maintenant, comme si les mots de Weasley avait réveillé une zone endormie de son cerveau, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti en coiffant et tressant ses cheveux, il se souvenait de quelle manière il l'avait bercée quand elle était en pleine détresse. Il se remémorait le doux parfum du souffle de la jeune femme et l'agréable odeur de sueur qui lui parvenait quand ils combattaient. Son corps bien dessiné, si proche du sien qu'il parvenait à sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

La douceur de sa peau lorsqu'il avait glissé les mains le long de ses cuisses pour lui enlever les poignards. Son sourire éblouissant, inattendu et irrésistible qui la rendait brusquement magnifique.

Il n'était que trop conscient de la présence possible de la jeune femme dans la pièce adjacente à chaque fois qu'il s'étendait dans le noir en attendant le sommeil qui le fuyait pendant des heures, trop conscient du corps d'Hermione quand ils se battaient ou qu'ils discutaient. Son propre corps réagissait.

Et il maudissait sa propre faiblesse.

C'était mal, tellement mal qu'il lui était interdit d'y penser.

Pas parce qu'elle avait la moitié de son âge ou qu'elle était son étudiante – de telles pensées ne s'imposaient même pas à lui alors qu'il tentait d'exorciser la jeune femme de sa tête. Elle n'était plus une enfant, ni une étudiante, et elle était plus âgée, plus mature que la plupart des femmes de l'âge de Severus.

Mais elle avait été blessée si sérieusement, de manière si répétée… Un homme qui la désirait ne pouvait être qu'une menace pour elle.

Il se rappelait comment elle avait sursauté à chaque contact quand ils avaient instaurés leur partenariat, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il n'était plus qu'un outil qu'elle utilisait pour arriver à ses fins. Il leur avait fallu des mois pour parvenir à ce niveau de confiance, des mois pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui, pour accepter le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'arrière-pensées lorsqu'il la touchait, même s'il avait l'impression de la trahir sur ce point.

Elle le haïrait si elle découvrais qu'il n'était en fait q'un autre – comment Weasley avait-il formulé ça ? – vieux Mangemort lubrique qui désirait son corps alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de préserver sa santé mentale.

Et quand bien même, si la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait n'en était pas ébranlée, qui était-il pour croire qu'il pouvait attirer une ravissante jeune femme comme elle, une femme qui… Non. Il ne se permettrait pas de telles pensées, pas même en sécurité dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards, la nuit.

Alors il s'était enterré sous des tonnes de parchemins, occupant son esprit et son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait presque plus la force de ramper dans son lit. Il canalisait toutes ses pensées pour lui cacher ses véritables sentiments derrière un épais mur mental. Il s'obligeait à détourner les yeux de son corps.

En priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne remarque rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Février avait commencé par un déluge de pluie et de neige, transformant le sol en boue et parsemant le plafond magique de la Grande Salle de gros nuages gris.

Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne se joint aux soupirs et aux plaintes de ceux qui se sentaient piégés dans le château avec pour seule occupation leurs devoirs de classe en attendant que s'écoulent les jours mornes de l'après Noël.

Elle était plus occupée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans toute sa vie, et quand elle rampait jusque dans son lit après minuit, elle s'endormait dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. Elle se demandait souvent d'où elle tirait toute cette énergie ainsi que la force et la motivation de continuer alors que les journées ne semblaient pas en finir.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Harry. Il était décidé à rejoindre l'Ordre. Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall l'avait reçu à bras ouverts. Mais la joie qu'éprouvait Harry d'avoir finalement fait le bon choix s'évapora bien vite et après les premiers entretiens avec Dumbledore, il était plutôt confus et frustré. Ses connaissances en matière de tactique, de politique ou sur le fonctionnement du monde sorcier en général – il le réalisa – étaient pratiquement inexistantes.

Que savait-il au sujet des travaux du Magenmagot ou de la constitution ? Au sujet des droits des aurors, des impardonnables ? Même la société sorcière et les lignées de grandes familles de Sang pur étaient un sujet inconnu pour lui. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi Hermione avait passé les six dernières années de sa vie à étudier sans relâche, à essayer de comprendre ce nouveau monde dans lequel ils avaient été catapultés.

Et ce fut vers elle qu'il se tourna pour lui demander de l'aide.

Elle lui fournissait des livres adaptés, lui donnait des leçons d'histoire, lui expliquait le protocole et tout ce qui concernait l'Ordre – enfin, pas tout, elle devait être honnête, mais il savait tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Mais il y avait quelques détails qui la rendaient folle. Comment lui expliquer, par exemple, qu'il ne pouvait pas lire ses nouvelles sources de connaissance en public ? Comment lui expliquer que sa nouvelle expression déterminée était une mauvaise idée ? Qu'il ne devait pas manifester trop de tendresse et d'attention envers elle quand il y avait du monde autour d'eux ?

Elle avait observé et étudié les interactions humaines autant que possible et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, en voyant combien il était difficile pour Harry de préserver une façade correcte, qu'elle réalisa à quel point il était facile pour elle de jouer la comédie. C'était comme une seconde nature pour elle de mentir et de faire semblant. Elle avait commencé à jouer un rôle bien avant de devenir 'Hermione l'espionne', et il lui était presque impossible d'enseigner ce qui lui venait naturellement.

« Nous ne voulons pas uniquement cacher des informations à d'éventuels espions, nous voulons également faire passer certaines impressions », lui expliqua-t-elle pour la énième fois en s'installant avec Harry dans sa chambre de préfète. « Le froid évident entre Ron et toi est une bonne chose, mais nous ne devons pas avoir l'air confiants ou satisfaits. Incertain et nerveux, ce sont les mots clef. Je vais dire à Voldemort que je me suis rapproché de toi et que j'ai diminué tes chances de victoires. Tu dois refléter cette idée, ou ça ne fonctionnera pas. Rumine, reste en retrait, ronge tes ongles, évite de regarder les autres dans les yeux… »

« J'essaie », protesta Harry. Hermione pouvait lire sur son visage comme un livre ouvert. « Mais ça ne me vient pas naturellement et dès que je ne suis plus concentré sur toutes ces choses, le masque tombe. Je ne sais pas comment… »

Elle ne put retenir un soupire de frustration. « Et je ne sais pas comment te l'apprendre », admit-elle calmement. « On ne m'a jamais enseigné tout ça, et je ne sais pas qui… à part… Ce _pourrait _être une solution… »

Soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et le rose lui monta aux joues. Elle griffonna à la hâte un court message sur un parchemin et le confia au hibou qu'elle avait acheté pendant l'été.

« Allons-y », annonça-t-elle ensuite. « Il va nous attendre dans les cachots, et nous ne devons pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. »

Elle ne répondit à aucune de ses questions sur le trajet, bien à l'abri des regards sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Il emmenait désormais sa cape partout où il allait. La jeune homme avait l'estomac étrangement noué à l'idée que la personne qu'il allait rencontrer puisse être Snape, mais quand ils se débarrassèrent enfin de la cape et qu'ils tournèrent dans un couloir, ils furent accueillis par un blond platine à l'air hautain et aristocratique, qui affichait son habituel masque d'arrogance sur le visage.

« Granger. Potter. Deux chatons perdus dans le repaire du serpent », les salua-t-il froidement. « Faites attention à ne pas vous égarer. »

« Malfoy », siffla Hermione avec agressivité en le frôlant.

Harry était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hermione, mais il la suivit toutefois sans accorder le moindre regard à Malfoy. Il pouvait désormais voir que Hermione exécutait un sort à l'abri des regards grâce à ses robes. Ils tournèrent à un autre angle et n'entendirent plus rien d'autre que le claquement des bottes de Malfoy sur le sol ainsi que son commentaire au sujet de la 'sang de bourbe et du balafré qui cherchaient un endroit pour se bécoter'.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent une vieille porte en bois, qui ne semblait pas du tout à sa place dans les cachots à cause de sa splendeur gothique, qu'elle se retourna vers le Serpentard.

« Le lieu est sûr », annonça-t-elle avant de l'enlacer rapidement. « Merci d'être venu, Draco. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi », répondit-il, puis il adressa à Harry un de ses fameux ricanements. Mais il manquait l'habituel mépris et la haine. Harry le réalisa avec surprise et lui lança un regard plein d'étonnement.

Heureusement, ses pensées furent détournées de son inquiétante prise de conscience quand Hermione se retourna vers la vieille porte et qu'elle plaça ses paumes dessus. Tout en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, elle fit descendre l'un de ses mains sur la poignée et la tourna. La porte s'ouvrit alors sans le moindre bruit.

« Entrez », dit-elle aux deux garçons qui patientaient, elle allongea même le bras pour les y inviter.

« Où sommes-nous, Hermione ? », demanda Harry avec une frustration grandissante. L'ancienne Hermione aurait été ravie de révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert, que ce soit en rapport ou non avec le sujet qui les concernait, mais la nouvelle Hermione avait manifestement développé le goût de secret et des révélations théâtrales.

_Pas de doute en ce qui concerne la personne avec qui elle a passé tout ce temps, _pensa Harry en se remémorant les robes tourbillonnantes de Snape et le goût qu'avait Draco pour les gestes ostentatoires.

Et en effet, elle se contenta de adresser un bref sourire en guise de réponse. « Tu vas voir », puis elle entama rapidement l'ascension de l'escalier en colimaçon qui semblait bien trop haut et épuisant pour Harry.

Mais quand il vit qu'ils avaient enfin atteint le haut des escaliers, Harry en oublia tout son épuisement.

« Un gymnase », souffla-t-il, avec un air qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'avait affiché Hermione lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ce lieu la première fois.

« En effet », répondit-elle en souriant toujours. « La salle d'entraînement privée de Severus. Donc ne touchez à rien et restez éloignés des placards. Il y a parfois de mauvaises surprises à l'intérieur.

Décidant d'ignorer la raison qui faisait que Snape avait besoin d'une salle d'entraînement à l'heure actuelle, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et s'apprêta à répéter sa question, mais Draco le devança.

« Impressionnant », commenta ce dernier avec la nonchalance de quelqu'un qui bénéficié une salle de gym tout au long de sa vie. « Mais pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Quel est ce problème auquel tu faisais allusion dans ta lettre ? »

Hermione leva une main tendue pour désigner Harry du doigt.

« Son visage », répondit-elle sèchement. « Il ne parvient pas à cacher ses émotions. »

Harry put voir combien il fut difficile pour Draco de se contenter d'acquiescer au lieu de dire que le visage de Harry était effectivement un problème depuis de nombreuses années, mais il se contint. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Ça », répondit Hermione. « Regarde le avec intensité. » Puis en se tournant vers Harry : « Essaie de garder un air sérieux, Harry. Essaie de ne montrer aucune réaction, veux-tu ? »

Il acquiesça, pas certain de là où elle voulait aller, et plutôt mécontent du regard scrutateur que lui lançait Draco Malfoy, l'extraordinaire prince des garnements.

« Alors, dis-moi, Harry », poursuivit Hermione doucement. « Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas glissé dans la Cabane Hurlante pour être seul avec toi-même ? »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Sa mâchoire tomba brusquement et un son incompréhensible s'échappa de sa bouche. Il sentit ses yeux s'arrondir et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il vit Draco Malfoy froncer le front de frustration.

« Je pense que j'ai compris », lâcha le blond de sa voix traînante dans laquelle on percevait très clairement de l'amusement. « Gryffondors. »

Si Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'Hermione proteste, il se serait lourdement trompé. Elle ne leva qu'un sourcil et acquiesça sinistrement. « En effet », répéta-t-elle. « Aucune chance de compliquer nos plans tant que le problème n'est pas réglé. »

« Qu'as-tu essayé avec lui », demanda alors Draco en tournant autour de Harry comme s'il était un cheval à vendre.

« Tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé », rétorqua Hermione. « Ce qui n'est pas grand-chose. On ne m'a jamais appris comme tu as pu apprendre. Tout ce que je sais m'est venu intuitivement au cours des années… »

« C'est une façon détournée de me demander de lui enseigner une discipline qui n'appartient habituellement qu'aux sangs purs », demanda Draco, son amusement menaçait désormais de se transformer en immense éclat de rire.

Hermione grimaça. « Fais de lui un Malfoy, si tu y arrives », le défia-t-elle.

« Excusez-moi ! », Harry s'était enfin aperçu qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de sa langue. « Pourriez-vous tous les deux cesser de parler de moi comme si je n'existais pas ? Et que se passerait-il si je refusais d'apprendre une 'technique de sang-pur' ? »

« Tu voulais apprendre, Harry », rétorqua Hermione, son sourire s'était évanoui comme la brume au-dessus du Lac. « Cacher tes émotions et tes pensées est une des leçons les plus élémentaires que je peux t'offrir. Les charmes et les sortilèges peuvent protéger ton esprit des intrusions, mais si l'ennemi peut lire les réponses qu'il cherche dans tes yeux, tu ne survivras pas. Et survivre est quelque chose que tu ferais mieux d'apprendre. C'est quelque chose qu'on a enseigné aux enfants de sang pur comme Draco, et ce, dès leur plus jeune âge. Leur contrôle doit être parfait, leur technique irréprochable, et leur comportement doit toujours, toujours être au top. En particulier quand leur père est un enfoiré comme Lucius Malfoy. »

Elle ne se retourna pas vers Draco, pas plus qu'elle ne lui jeta un regard d'excuse pour avoir insulté son père, et Harry fut surpris de voir le jeune homme en question acquiescer sombrement.

Pendant un instant, le cerveau de Harry surchauffa tandis qu'il tentait de décrypter la situation. Il y a moins de deux semaines, il n'était encore qu'un étudiant légèrement déprimé, doué pour les bêtises. Il savait clairement qui étaient ses ennemis : Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ainsi que les Serpentards. Mais récemment, il avait découvert que sa meilleure amie appartenait à la première catégorie et il était actuellement coincé dans une pièce avec un membre de l'autre catégorie qui essayait de lui apprendre l'art de la dissimulation.

L'espace d'un moment, il eut envie de voir l'ancien Harry revenir, celui qui aurait protesté, crié et aurait été trop droit pour son propre bien. Ensuite, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et bien que le visage du Serpentard soit toujours aussi froid, il parvint à y déceler le reflet de sa propre incertitude, juste sous le masque. Il hocha la tête.

« Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je malmène les Gryffondors », prévint-il et il vit les mêmes sourires s'inscrire sur les visages de Hermione et Draco.

« Ça viendra petit à petit », répondit Draco. Harry aurait presque pu juré qu'Hermione avait acquiescé.

« C'est réglé », annonça-t-elle brusquement. « Je vais demander à Severus de vous libérer la place. Mais ne l'utilisez que l'après-midi. Il déteste avoir des gens sur son passage, comme vous le savez tous les deux. »

Silencieusement, elle les étreignit l'un après l'autre et une fois encore, Harry s'étonna du ridicule de la situation. Ils étaient là, deux ennemis d'enfance, reliés tous deux par la jeune femme qu'ils aimaient. Ils voulaient que ça fonctionne, uniquement pour elle.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte qui menait aux escaliers en colimaçon quand Harry décida de lui faire partager, au moins en partie, la confusion qu'il avait ressentie.

« Avant que tu ne t'en ailles, Hermione », lui dit-il. Celle-ci se retourna alors vivement vers eux. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu cessé de rembourrer tes soutiens-gorge de papier toilette? »

Il avait espéré une réaction de la part de son amie, une expression sur son visage qui la trahirait et qui allègerait la frustration qu'il ressentait. Mais alors même que Draco éclatait de rire, le visage de la jeune femme resta parfaitement impassible, lisse et indéchiffrable. Pas un seul muscle ne bougea. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eût achevé de lui montrer son parfait self-control, qu'elle lui sourit et acquiesça en signe d'approbation.

« Bien, Harry », dit-elle en jetant un regard amusé à Draco qui était toujours mort de rire. « Bien tenté. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'avoir. Tu y parviendras également, avec l'aide de Draco, je l'espère. »

Et sur ce, elle les laissa seuls dans la salle d'entraînement privée de Snape. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, s'observant comme si l'autre était atteint d'une grave maladie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Réveiller le côté Serpentard de Harry n'était pas le seul problème d'Hermione. Les devoirs n'étaient pas une charge pour elle, en particulier depuis que Severus et Mac Gonagall avaient cessé d'accepter ses essais. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'ils lui avaient dit qu'elle était bien assez avancée pour ne pas avoir à leur rendre ses copies. Ils lui avaient également expliqué qu'elle ferait mieux de se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, mais le simple fait qu'elle participe aux différents cours gaspillait le temps qui lui faisait si cruellement défaut.

Plus elle parvenait à renforcer sa position auprès de Voldemort et au sein des Mangemorts, plus elle était appelée. La Marque des Ténèbres lui brûlait désormais le bras plus d'une fois par semaine, et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Lucius Malfoy se révélait être de plus en plus dangereuse, sans compter l'inquiétude que lui causait MacNair qui l'avait dénoncée au Ministre pour tenter de la démasquer et de la discréditer au sein des Mangemorts. Il y avait aussi le cas de Justin qui était toujours victime du chantage de MacNair et qui en souffrait visiblement.

Severus et elle n'avait pas encore décidé quoi faire, et au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution au problème. Mais elle s'y refusait. Organiser le meurtre de quelqu'un, même s'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort aussi répugnant que MacNair, lui provoquait des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Elle était en train d'y songer dans la bibliothèque de Severus tout en sirotant un thé, lorsqu'une lettre de Dumbledore lui parvint. Cette lettre lui annonçait qu'Harry et elle deviendraient membres de l'Ordre le soir même.

Elle devint soudain très nerveuse. Bien sûr, elle savait comment se comporter, elle avait développé avec Severus une stratégie depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, mais ces hommes et ces femmes n'appartenaient pas à la fine fleur de l'Ordre pour rien. Tous possédaient des talents indéniables, et même si elle savait que Dumbledore, Mac Gonagall, Severus et Remus étaient de son côté, il y avait de gros risques que la situation s'envenime.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas révéler le véritable statut d'Hermione pour éviter que Molly Weasley ne s'insurge d'indignation. Elle espérait y échapper aussi longtemps que possible. Mais il lui faudrait être prudente, et tout ne dépendait pas que d'elle, il y avait également tous les autres. En particulier Severus, mais elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'amuse beaucoup de leur petit jeu. Hermione n'avait pas oublié son merveilleux jeu d'acteur lorsqu'ils avaient simulé l'empoisonnement du Maître des Potions.

Rassemblant les affaires dont elle avait besoin dans son vieux sac de cours, elle retourna dans sa chambre de Préfète via le réseau de cheminées, juste à temps pour répondre à la personne qui frappait à sa porte. Ce devait être Harry. Quand elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune, elle le trouva nerveux mais calme. Les leçons de Draco commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et ferma la porte silencieusement avant de l'enlacer. Il avait demandé à Ron s'il voulait se joindre avec eux à l'Ordre, mais il n'avait récolté qu'un grognement de colère ainsi qu'un commentaire sur ses 'nouveaux amis' avant d'être planté sur place par le rouquin. Hermione savait combien le comportement de Ron blessait Harry, mais à chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'aborder Ron, sa réaction avait été pire que celle qu'il réservait à Harry.

Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser ruminer quelque temps encore. Il lui avait fallu des semaines avant de se rendre compte de son erreur lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle espérait que Ron reviendrai sur sa décision, sinon, ça ne simplifierait pas les choses.

A exactement six heures moins le quart, ils quittèrent sa chambre de la jeune femme et descendirent le grand escalier jusqu'en bas pour y rencontrer Dumbledore comme convenu. Ce dernier les salua de manière courtoise avec son pétillant habituel, mais il était clair, d'après son comportement, qu'il était préoccupé et peut-être même inquiet. Il n'avait pas que l'identité secrète d'Hermione à prendre en considération, la performance de Harry face à l'Ordre comptait également.

Après tout, il était leur sauveur, et il ne devait pas faire preuve de trop d'ignorance ou de manque de maturité. Hermione espérait simplement qu'il était bien préparé et que ce qu'elle avait planifié suffirait à détourner l'attention que susciterait Celui qui a survécu.

Ils suivirent le Directeur qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, puis ils empruntèrent un couloir peu fréquenté. Après avoir tourné de nombreuses fois, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une autre tapisserie, vieille et hideuse, similaire à celle qui servait d'entrée aux appartements de Severus.

« A ce rythme, je vais très vite m'habituer à eux », murmura Harry à Hermione. Il la vit sourire en réponse. Après un instant, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra fermement, à l'abri des regards dans les plis de leurs robes. Il lui rendit la pression en espérant lui transmettre le soulagement qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentait étonnamment calme et bien préparé, et même si il ne l'admettait pas, il savait qu'il le devait remercier Draco pour ça.

« Prêts, les enfants ? », leur demanda Dumbledore, et tandis qu'ils acquiesçaient, le Directeur plaça ses deux mains sur la tapisserie et murmura : « Je ne choisirait pas un mot de passe qui se rapporte aux sucreries. »

Quand la tapisserie commença à luire d'une lueur dorée, il se retourna vers Harry et Hermione et leur sourit. « Severus est responsable du système de sécurité. C'est le mot de passe qu'il a choisi pour moi, même si je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi. »

Sans même cacher leur amusement, Harry et Hermione suivirent leur Directeur à travers la lumière dorée.

La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés coupa le souffle de Harry. C'était immense, avec un étrange et très haut plafond magique. Des tapis riches en couleurs ornaient les sols de pierre. La pièce semblait divisée en plusieurs parties. Il y avait une zone pour se détendre où des canapés et des fauteuils avaient été regroupés et où les murs étaient cachés par une bibliothèque. L'autre partie était résolument plus sérieuse. Une grande table ovale ainsi qu'une quarantaine de chaises occupaient cet espace. Harry remarqua plusieurs portes ouvertes sur d'autres pièces ainsi que d'autres peintures murales, similaires à celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés.

Il pivota vers Hermione et décrypta une expression exagérée de surprise et de joie sur son visage, due – ça ne faisait aucun doute – à tous les livres qui s'étalaient devant elle. Mais elle avait raison d'être impressionnée, pensa-t-il, ça contraste drôlement avec la cuisine encombrée de Square Grimmault, cette pièce exhalait la puissance et l'autorité, tout en invitant ses habitants à s'installer, à faire des projets et à discuter.

C'était nettement mieux organisé, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Bienvenus dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix ! » Dumbledore interrompit ses pensées. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage su vieux sorcier et ne put retenir un sourire : la fierté qu'éprouvait Dumbledore pour ce lieu se lisait trop clairement sur son visage.

« C'est une nette amélioration par rapport à notre ancien quartier général, je dois dire », poursuivit Dumbledore en touchant l'épaule de Harry et en portant le regard sur les trois grandes cheminées qui étaient situées côte à côte, au fond de la pièce. « Ces trois cheminées sont reliées à différentes zones du réseau. Elles sont toutes sécurisées grâce à un système de barrières magiques mis au point par Severus. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche, mais il permet uniquement aux membres de l'Ordre d'entrer et sortir par leur intermédiaire. L'une est connectée au réseau interne de Poudlard, l'autre est reliée aux maisons sécurisées et la dernière est connectée au réseau général des sorciers. »

Il fit un geste en direction de la porte que Harry avait remarqué avant, et vers les peintures murales. « Les portes mènent à plusieurs bureaux, l'un est à moi, un autre est utilisé par notre cher directeur des renseignements. Les tapisseries magiques sont reliées aux appartements privés quelques membres de l'Ordre : les appartements de Severus, mon bureau de Directeur et le Terrier. Le plafond est enchanté de manière à nous montrer une carte de la Grande-Bretagne sur laquelle sont indiqués les zones que nous avons sécurisées, les lieux tenus par les Mangemorts ainsi que leurs zones d'activité récente. Ce soir, je vais vous enseigner les sorts pour agrandir les zones que vous souhaitez étudier. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de haleter en découvrant l'énorme carte qui s'affichait au dessus de leur tête. Tout semblait si… fonctionnel, si étudié et organisé. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il pensait de l'Ordre pendant sa cinquième année. Il lui semblait que ce groupe d'individus intelligents s'était transformé en une organisation professionnelle.

Hermione observait également la pièce, mais la quantité d'émotions qui se lisaient sur son visage, indiquait clairement qu'Hermione jouait plus la comédie qu'autre chose. Et quand elle se pencha contre lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, l'amusement qu'il entendit dans sa voix confirma ses soupçons. « Tu aimes les changements que Severus a fait ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« C'est génial », répondit-il à bout de souffle, en oubliant un instant que c'était son détesté Maître des Potions qu'il complimentait.

La réunion ne commencerait pas avant sept heures et demi, et Hermione ainsi que Harry prirent le temps d'explorer leur 'deuxième nouvelle maison', comme Dumbledore le leur avait dit. Saluant les membres qui faisaient leur entrée progressivement, Harry se trouva embarqué dans une discussion animée entre Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol-Œil. Il était surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il se sentait intégré, comment ils l'avaient accepté sans même le questionner. Il espérait seulement que le reste de la soirée se passerait aussi bien que les premières minutes.

Cependant, Hermione avait à peine accordé un regard aux hommes et aux femmes qui sortaient des cheminées, des portes des bureaux et des tapisseries rayonnantes. Ses yeux étaient restés bloqués sur les livres, et elle retenait visiblement ses mains pour ne pas prendre quelques uns des plus anciens volumes.

Harry savait qu'elle avait l'intention de cacher son boulot d'espion, et il comprit qu'elle essayait d'agir comme la Miss je sais tout, mais il était indigné de la façon dont elle semblait ignorer tout le monde. Il se dégagea du groupe dans lequel il était. Il se dirigeait vers elle avec l'intention de la détourner des ses livres lorsque l'ambiance de la pièce changea brusquement.

« Miss Granger », retentit soudain une voix glaciale, si bien que les deux étudiants se retournèrent. Ils rencontrèrent le regard irrité de leur Maître des Potions. Il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce par la porte d'un des bureaux, et Harry ne put que constater que les autres les observaient attentivement. « Evitez de toucher à tout ce que vous voyez. Quelques uns de ces livres sont bien trop précieux pour que vous les profaniez avec vos mains d'adolescente. »

_Il la regarde comme s'il la haïssait, _songea Harry choqué mais quand il se retourna pour voir comment Hermione réagirait, il découvrit une expression très similaire sur le visage de son amie. Elle parvenait même à avoir l'air puérile et entêtée. _A quoi jouaient donc ces deux-là ?_

Il vit de la surprise et de l'irritation s'inscrire sur les visages des membres de l'Ordre. Seuls Remus et Mac Gonagall semblaient à peine capables de cacher leur plaisir. Ceux qui avaient regardé Harry dès leur entrée dans la pièce, s'intéressaient désormais la dispute qui opposait Hermione Granger à leur Chef des renseignements.

_Ils sont en train de consolider son image de Miss Je sais tout inoffensive, _réalisa-t-il. _Et en même temps, ils détournent de moi l'attention de tous._

« Malheureusement, mon influence n'est pas suffisante pour vous chasser tous les deux de ce quartier général », continua Snape, les yeux toujours fixés sur Hermione. « Je vais donc devoir supporter votre présence. Mais si vous m'ennuyez encore avec votre comportement de Petite Je sais tout, ou que vous posez vos mains sur des documents qui ne sont pas destinés à satisfaire la curiosité des petites filles, je vous jetterai personnellement dehors. Est-ce clair ? »

Tous deux se fixaient sans baisser les yeux quand les lèvres d'Hermione commencèrent à trembler.

_Comment te sens-tu, ma douce ?_ Lui demandèrent chaleureusement les yeux froids et moqueurs de Severus, et tandis qu'elle ordonnait à ses joues de rougir, elle lui envoya un sourire.

_Plutôt bien, Severus. Un peu excitée peut-être. Mais à en juger par les têtes abasourdies autour de nous, ça va être assez drôle._

« Parfaitement clair, Monsieur », murmura-t-elle, et il acquiesça brusquement.

_Je l'espère sincèrement, _rétorqua-t-il, puis il mit fin à leur connexion et regagna sa place devant la table, à l'opposé de là où était le Directeur qui avait déjà pris place.

Comme on le leur avait demandé, Hermione et Harry étaient resté debout pendant que les membres de l'Ordre s'asseyaient et que Dumbledore entamait la réunion.

« J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter deux nouveaux candidats à notre cercle », annonça-t-il une fois que tout le monde fut installé. « Vous les connaissez tous, et je vais donc abréger les formalités. Qui est d'accord pour accueillir Hermione Granger en tant que membre ? »

La plupart des mains se levèrent sans la moindre hésitation. Seuls Maugrey Fol-Œil et Molly Weasley prirent leur temps pour répondre. L'ancien auror avait exprimé le fait 'que les petites filles n'avaient rien à faire sur un champ de bataille', et Mrs Weasley tenait à écarter les moins de trente ans des réunions, si possible.

Les deux finirent par accepter, et seule la main de Severus resta sur la table, immobile. Le regard qu'il envoya à Hermione n'était que venin.

« Hermione Granger donc acceptée dans notre cercle », annonça Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient de sympathie. « Je vous en prie, prenez un siège, ma chère. »

Hermione acquiesça et, en serrant son sac d'écolière tout contre sa poitrine, elle fit le tour de la table pour s'installer sur une chaise vide.

« Qui accepte Harry Potter en tant que membre ? », poursuivit Dumbledore, et cette fois, même Snape leva la main sans une seconde d'hésitation. Harry fut accepté et prit place aux côtés d'Hermione, heureux d'être parvenu à dissimuler sa nervosité.

C'est ainsi que, sans plus de cérémonie, la réunion débuta.

Dumbledore les avait prévenu que chaque membre de l'Ordre répondrait volontiers à leurs questions après la fin de la réunion principale. Harry s'adossa donc à sa chaise et écouta attentivement en remettant ses questions à plus tard. Mais il fut agréablement surpris par l'intérêt de tout ce que lui avait appris Hermione au cours des dernières semaines. Les liens entre les événements se faisaient désormais naturellement, il était même capable de commenter quelques points. Il put même voir le respect plein de ressentiment sur le visage de Maugrey quand il fit remarquer que la campagne de Fudge contre les créatures magiques pouvait permettre à l'Ordre de resserrer ses contacts avec Gringotts, que Ludo Verpey et son affaire nébuleuse avec les gobelins serait un argument supplémentaire.

Assez étonné, Snape adopta un degré de civilité jamais atteint avec le Garçon qui a survécu, en l'ignorant la plupart du temps, mais en répondant toujours à ses questions sans le mépris glacial auquel ils étaient tous habitués. Il reporta donc tout son mépris sur Hermione.

Tout au long de la réunion, elle leva à peine la tête de son carnet de notes dans lequel elle notait tout sans s'accorder la moindre pause. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle parvenait à retranscrire mot à mot ce qui se disait à la réunion. Elle rougit lorsque Snape se moqua d'elle et qu'il lui dit que chaque feuille évoquant l'Ordre devrait rester dans ces quartiers. Il ajouta que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils faisaient appel à une plume ensorcelée, mais elle continua à écrire sans relâche, comme si elle pouvait se cacher des regards curieux et contrariés que les membres de l'Ordre lui lançaient.

Harry parvint à déchiffrer de la surprise sur plusieurs visages tandis que la réunion se déroulait sans qu'elle ne pose aucune question ou qu'elle ne leur fasse part d'aucun commentaire. La plupart, et en particulier Remus Lupin attendaient plus de la 'plus intelligente sorcière de son âge ». Il semblait que pour la plupart d'entre eux se demandaient si - Harry pouvait lire dans leurs yeux – la réputation de la jeune femme avait été justement gagnée. A côté du Garçon qui a survécu, elle semblait bien pâle : une écolière trop enthousiaste et sans intérêt. Harry était persuadé que c'était exactement l'effet qu'elle voulait produire.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de notre espion ? », demanda finalement Tonks, et les autres membres se penchèrent tous en avant, intéressés.

Severus sourit sombrement. « L'Ordre Français de Jeanne d'Arc a refusé de collaborer avec Voldemort, grâce à notre intervention propice », annonça-t-il. Des exclamations et des cris de joie retentirent alors dans la pièce.

Quand le silence revint, Dumbledore, qui avait probablement remarqué les visages confus de Hermione et Harry, se pencha en avant pour leur expliquer.

« L'Ordre de Jeanne d'Arc est un groupe de sang-purs traditionalistes situé à Paris. Ils ne sont pas puissants uniquement à cause de l'importance de leurs membres, mais surtout à cause du regard que leur portent les sorciers français. Voldemort a prévu de les contacter pour leur proposer une alliance. Grâce à notre maître de l'espionnage, nous avons été informés de ses plans suffisamment tôt pour envoyer Madame Maxime ainsi qu'une délégation de sorciers renommés pour essayer de convaincre cet Ordre de la folie d'une telle alliance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que les informations de notre espion nous permettent d'éviter une catastrophe. »

« Qui est cet espion ? », demanda Harry, toujours perplexe, malgré l'explication qu'on venait de lui fournir. « Et pourquoi ne nous fait-il pas lui-même son rapport ? »

« Parce que nous n'avons aucune idée de qui il peut être, Potter », répondit Maugrey, et son regard fâché exprima clairement ce qu'il pensait réellement de cette situation. « Seuls Dumbledore et Snape connaissent son identité, et il refuse obstinément de nous informer en détail, alors que ce serait la seule chose décente à faire. »

« Tout ce que nous, pauvres mortels, avons eu le droit de savoir, c'est qu'il a abordé Albus il y a environ six mois et lui a proposé des informations sur les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même. Ce sont des informations capitales pour nous », continua Bill. « Je ne sais pas de combien d'embuscades nous avons pu nous tirer grâce à ce qu'il nous révèle. »

« Qui qu'il soit, il est vraiment génial », intervint Tonks, la voix emplie de respect.

Au moment où Harry fit les liens entre ce qu'il avait entendu et ce qu'il savait déjà, il se laissa lourdement tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cet espion si doué dont ils étaient en train de parler n'était autre que Hermione ! Elle et Dumbledore lui avaient expliqué l'importance du travail qu'elle effectuait, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était une source d'informations essentielle pour l'Ordre !

Il se tourna légèrement pour rencontrer ses yeux, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, elle s'était adressée à l'Ordre pour la première fois, d'une voix plus fluette et plus enfantine que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre.

« Mais n'est-ce pas terriblement dangereux ? », demanda-t-elle, en tremblant rien qu'en y pensant.

_C'est vraiment une bonne comédienne, _songea Harry en regardant le visage de la jeune femme, un peu pâle et grave, compatissant pour l'homme inconnu qui risquait sa vie pour eux.

« Si je pouvais vous retirer des points ici, sachez que je vous en aurais retiré, tant votre question était stupide, Miss Granger », gronda Snape. « Bien sûr, c'est dangereux. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il ne fait que prendre le thé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« C'est la chose la plus dangereuse que tu puisses imaginer, Hermione, et aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu Lui soutirer autant d'informations », répondit Arthur Weasley.

« Quand Severus a été découvert », poursuivit Arthur, « nous avions peur que notre dernière source d'informations n'ait été supprimée et nous ne pensions pas que ce nouvel espion survivrait longtemps. Personne n'était jamais parvenu à s'infiltrer aussi bien. Mais Severus nous a affirmé que notre inconnu était probablement l'espion le plus talentueux qu'il ait jamais rencontré, meilleur que Severus lui-même. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il réussisse là où tous les autres ont échoué. »

« Il ou elle », remarqua Tonks. « Nous ne savons pas si c'est un homme ou une femme, Arthur. »

« Oh, mais une femme ne pourrait probablement pas faire une telle chose », protesta Hermione d'un air choqué, ce qui lui valu un halètement étouffé de la part de Remus.

« J'ai assez supporté votre stupidité pour aujourd'hui, Miss Granger », siffla Snape. « Soyez une gentille fille et faites ce qui vous réussissez le mieux : prenez des notes et restez calme ! »

Une fois encore, Hermione rougit et baissa la tête vers la table, mais Harry aurait juré avoir décelé de l'amusement dans les yeux sombres et profonds de son Maître des Potions.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le déstabilisait le plus : le fait que ces deux-là trompaient aussi facilement les membres les plus aguerris de l'Ordre, ou le fait qu'ils s'amusaient visiblement énormément.


	36. Haine et peur

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**__**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**_Me : La complicité de Hermione et Severus ne cesse de grandir… Tu vas donc être ravi(e) ! Bonne lecture._**

**_Océane : Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur… Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette traduction, surtout que je ratrappe lentement mais inexorablement l'auteur ! lol_**

**_Spinel : Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'a décidé l'auteur pour Harry et Draco, ce sera la surprise… Tu le retrouveras dans le chapitre prochain. Pour ce qui est de l'action, si tu as aimé Hot Fudge, tu devrais apprécier ce chapitre… Bon je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire la suite. Bisous et à bientôt._**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 36 : Haine et peur_**

« Potter va finir par devenir sympathique », commenta Severus le matin suivant et il lança un sort à Hermione.

Hermione fut tellement surprise par ce compliment inattendu qu'elle faillit ne pas éviter le couteau qui tentait de l'entailler. Elle ne réalisa le subterfuge de l'homme que trop tard.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu », protesta-t-elle en se jetant sur le côté et en le bombardant de coups vifs comme l'éclair. « Me provoquer de la sorte ! »

Le rictus de l'ancien Mangemort, en révélant l'extrémité de ses canines, devait avoir l'air agressif et dangereux pour la plupart des gens, mais Hermione ne lisait dans ses yeux que du plaisir à mener ce combat. Elle savait également qu'il devait lire la même chose dans son regard.

« Tout est permis en temps de guerre », lui expliqua-t-il en la gratifiant d'un large sourire et en bloquant chacun des coups qu'elle lui portait avec un dôme de lumière verte, puis il riposta avec un autre sort.

Ils avaient enfin commencé à combiné les arts martiaux avec la magie offensive, ce que Severus appelait le 'Duel martial'. Elle en avait déjà un peu entendu parler après avoir lu quelques uns des textes les plus obscurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Seuls quelques sorciers en étaient capables à ce jour, mais Hermione se réjouissait d'accéder à un tel niveau de duel.

Pour survivre à un tel exercice, il fallait d'excellents réflexes, une large connaissance des sortilèges, malédictions et autres sorts, maîtriser autant la magie avec baguette que sans baguette, et être habile et fort pour la partie physique de combat. Elle devait toutes ces qualités à sa tante, à son travail au cours des dernières années et aux entraînements de Severus. De plus, elle possédait désormais un niveau suffisant pour mettre en difficulté son mentor.

Elle l'avait presque battu la dernière fois. C'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui a poussé Severus à utiliser la ruse au cours de cette bataille, pensa-t-elle amusée.

« C'est grâce au soutien de Draco », rétorqua-t-elle après avoir touché la tête de son adversaire d'un coup de pied. « Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y prennent, mais ils semblent faire un travail efficace ensemble. Ils ont même commencé à organiser des combats assez impressionnants. »

Severus sourit et hocha la tête. Il en avait entendu parler. Minerva lui avait dit qu'une fois, ils s'étaient entraînés dans la classe de Sortilèges et que le Professeur Flitwick en avait presque fait une crise cardiaque. Selon lui, ils étaient sur le point de s'entretuer. Selon eux, ils s'étaient bien amusés.

« Et au sujet de MacNair », demanda-t-il à présent, en s'emparant de son couteau et en visant la cuisse gauche de la jeune femme. Mais cette fois, cette dernière s'était tenue sur ses gardes et elle réussit presque à lui faire échapper le poignard des mains.

« Oh, non, ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois », haleta-t-elle, puis elle contre-attaqua en tentant une entaille oblique qui ruina une autre de ses chemises.

« Pas plus que je n'ajournerait la question », l'avertit-il, il visa une dernière fois son estomac puis releva son poignard en un geste rituel.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui », dit-il et elle lui répondit en reproduisant le même geste avec son poignard. « Tu t'es bien débrouillée. »

« Oh, des compliments ! », rit-elle en rangeant son couteau translucide. « Tu pourrais au moins admettre que je t'ai presque eu. »

« Si c'était le cas, je l'admettrais certainement. Mais tu en étais encore loin ! »

Elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui répondre, elle se contenta d'incliner la tête avec un air de défi, et ses cheveux, à peine retenus par sa barrette, glissèrent sur ses épaules. Il dut détourner la tête pour cacher sa réaction.

« Cependant, tu as raison au sujet de MacNair », lui dit-elle tandis qu'il faisait mine d'être absorbé par le nettoyage de son poignard et qu'il lui tournait le dos. « Nous devons faire quelque chose. »

« Et que proposes-tu ? » Sa voix était blanche de toute expression, mais il espérait qu'elle attribuerait ce fait à sa concentration et sa fatigue après un bon combat.

« Le seul choix que nous ayons. Se débarrasser de lui. Il est trop dangereux pour être capturé ou livré au Ministère. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé de la meilleure méthode. »

« Nous devrions trouver un moyen d'utiliser sa mort pour te faire gravir les échelons au sein des Mangemorts. Peut-être que s'il les trahissait… »

« Si nous leur laissons trouver le corps, je ne peux pas être celle qui le tuera », avertit-elle, en épongeant son cou et son front avec une serviette. « Voldemort serait capable de détecter ma signature magique. »

« Je ne sous-entendais pas que c'était à toi de le faire. » Le sujet l'aidait à détourner ses pensées de son visage, ses cheveux et son corps. Il fut de nouveau capable de lui faire face et de rencontrer ses yeux pour établir leur connexion secrète.

_Il est temps pour moi de retourner au combat. Je commence à sentir les effets de l'âge et nous ne voudrions pas que je rouille._

_Je n'arrive pas à t'exprimer combien ce serait improbable, _répondit-elle calmement. _On dîne ce soir ?_

Il secoua la tête et la déception qu'il lut sur le visage d'Hermione lui fendit le cœur. _Albus et Maugrey. Ça va être une très longue soirée._

« Je me demande comment tu fais pour enseigner sans tomber de fatigue », commenta-t-elle tout haut, en lui souriant pour lui prouver qu'elle s'en fichait.

« Ah », répondit-il. « C'est un des grands miracles de mon existence. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi arriva bien vite. Hermione et Harry s'étaient installés dans une des nombreuses cours, sous un vieux saule. Ils avaient discutés de quelques affaires concernant l'Ordre, mais la conversation portait essentiellement sur des sujets plus généraux.

« Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Que cette année soit la dernière que nous passons à Poudlard ? », lui demanda Harry, en inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière pour regarder le ciel ensoleillé.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ce sera un soulagement », répondit-elle calmement. « Je ne me considère plus comme une étudiante depuis quelques temps déjà, et l'école est devenu une plaie qui m'empêche d'accomplir les choses qui doivent être faites. » Elle sourit et détendit légèrement son visage sous les doux rayons du soleil. « Et je serais très surprise si deux d'entre nous ne restaient pas à Poudlard. La sécurité est bien meilleure ici, surtout depuis que les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre y ont été installés… »

« Exact », concéda Harry. « Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose. »

Il soupira. « Ce n'est déjà plus pareil. Avec Ron qui nous en veut, et tout le temps que nous consacrons à l'Ordre… Je ne souviens même pas à quand remonte ma dernière journée de libre. »

« Noël », répondit Hermione après un instant.

« Oui, Noël », acquiesça Harry tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle pour l'étudier attentivement, le regard vif et curieux tentait de déchiffrer le visage de la jeune femme. « As-tu réellement rendu visite à tes parents à Noël ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient cachés quelque part en Amérique ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. « J'étais avec Severus », admit-elle silencieusement. « Nous nous sommes entraînés, nous avons discuté, élaboré des plans. Et c'était une bonne chose, car je suis presque morte à Noël. Il m'a sauvée la vie ce jour-là. »

« C'est une chance pour toi de l'avoir à tes côtés », commenta Harry, et il vit les épaules d'Hermione se décontracter. La nuance était minime, à peine visible, mais suffisante pour permettre à Harry de comprendre que Hermione était mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils évoquaient ensemble la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Snape.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Ron », confessa-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. « Je deviens terriblement nerveuse quand je suis à côté de lui, mais je ne sais pas comment faire la paix avec lui. »

Le rire franc de Harry la prit au dépourvu. « Pendant toutes ces années passées aux côtés de Ron », dit-il, « je n'ai jamais essayé de faire la paix avec lui. C'est toujours lui qui a fait le premier pas. »

Il gloussa et poursuivit son explication. « Seul un Weasley peut surmonter la colère d'un autre Weasley, si tu veux mon avis. »

Soudain, Hermione gémit et tenta de se cacher derrière Harry.

« En parlant du loup… », murmura-t-elle. Harry se pivota et vit Luna, Neville et Ginny se diriger vers eux. Ron étaient dans le petit groupe et semblait réticent.

« Tu veux qu'il s'en aille ? Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux », suggéra Harry à voix basse, et l'espace d'un instant, Hermione sembla plus que tentée par l'offre. Mais ensuite, elle secoua la tête, la releva et se raidit soudainement.

« C'est puéril », rétorqua-t-elle. « Il se retrouvera à côté de moi tôt ou tard ! »

Son menton se leva en signe de défi, elle salua le groupe d'un sourire chaleureux. « Ginny, Luna », s'adressa-t-elle aux filles. « Ça faisait un bout de temps ! C'est bon de vous revoir. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu n'as pas parlé depuis un bout de temps », rétorqua la rouquine, en allant droit au but, comme à son habitude. « Neville, Luna et moi avons décidé que cette querelle avait assez duré. Quelle que soit la raison qui vous a brouillé, vous allez vous réconcilier. Maintenant. »

Harry dut dissimuler le sourire provoqué par l'approche plutôt directe de leur amie. Qu'avait dit Draco au sujet des Gryffondors l'autre jour ? _Aussi subtils qu'une attaque d'hippogriffe. _Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel jour viendrait, mais au fond de lui, il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec le Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Ginny », l'avertit-il, sans lâcher Ron du regard. Il lui fit ainsi comprendre que le message lui était destiné. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses entre Ron et nous, et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, ni même le bon endroit pour en parler… »

« Oh, mais je pense que c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça », rétorqua Ron brutalement. Son visage était rouge de colère, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient ces derniers temps. « Tu as décidé de changer d'équipe et d'abandonner tes amis. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'autres choses à dire. »

« Allons dans la chambre d'Hermione », proposa Harry. Il tentait ainsi de couper court à la crise qu'allait piquer Ron, devant des personnes qui ne comprendraient rien de la situation. « Ça ne concerne pas les yeux et les oreilles des autres, Ron ! »

« Au contraire », l'interrompit Ginny, et Luna ainsi que Neville acquiescèrent vivement. « Nous sommes véritablement impliqués dans cette histoire, Harry. Vous passez si peu de temps dans la salle commune ces derniers temps. Vous vous cachez systématiquement dans la chambre d'Hermione ou ailleurs. Luna et moi ne pouvons vous voir que pendant les cours, si bien que nous avons peu de chances de vous parler. Vous nous manquez ! Et même si Ron est bien trop gamin pour vous le dire, vous lui manquez à lui aussi. »

« Non, pas du tout », hurla Ron. Sa tête virait de plus en plus rouge. « Et ils ont mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec moi ! »

Neville soupira, son visage jovial et amical se plissa de chagrin. « Je ne vous comprends pas tous les trois », dit-il calmement. « Depuis la première année, vous avez toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Rien ne pouvait vous séparer. Vous vous battiez ensemble, vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble, vous partagiez tout. Pourquoi est-ce que tout changerait maintenant ? A moins que… » Son visage devint soudain plus rouge que celui de Ron. « A moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose entre vous deux, et que Ron soit jaloux… »

« Oh non, il n'y a rien entre Harry et elle », le contredit Ron avec amertume. « Elle s'attaque à des poissons bien plus gros que Le Garçon qui a Survécu, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Des hommes de pouvoir et d'influence… »

« Ron, s'il te plaît », Hermione avait pris la parole pour la première fois. « Tu sais que ça ne concerne pas que nous ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous renfermer sur nous-même quand il y a une guerre à mener ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour… »

« Tu peux bien parler », l'interrompit-il, son visage hideux ne reflétait plus que de la colère et de la haine. « Toi et ton petit refuge chez les Serpentards ! Ne me dit pas que ça ne te plaît, la façon dont ils rampent autour de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes, Hermione ! Jamais je ne te… »

« Suffit ! », tonna soudainement Hermione. Son visage était pâle, mais sa voix était tellement autoritaire et puissante que Ron se tut immédiatement. Les autres la regardaient, les yeux ronds de surprise. Même Harry ne l'avait jamais entendu prendre un tel ton. Neville, qui s'était inconsciemment reculé d'un pas, avait presque trébuché sur Luna qui le retint par le bras sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Harry mis une main hésitante sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour tenter de la calmer, mais elle la repoussa, les lèvres blanches de fureur. Même si Harry et Hermione savaient que Ron n'aurait pas dévoilé les secrets de la jeune femme, il en avait quand même top dit : des questions ne tarderaient pas à être posées.

« Je peux comprendre ta déception et ton désarroi, Ron », poursuivit-elle enfin quand le silence devint trop lourd. « Mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser, et tu viens juste de les franchir. Si tu ne veux pas devenir autre chose qu'un gamin égoïste et idiot, alors soit ! Je n'essaierai pas de te faire grandir et de te faire prendre des responsabilités. Mais tu vas cesser immédiatement de te comporter de la sorte ! Tu n'as aucun droit de faire échouer les plans et les actions que nous menons depuis plusieurs mois, juste parce que ne parviens pas à accepter les inconvénients et à te servir de ta tête ! Grandis un peu, par Merlin ! »

Sa voix, froide au début de sa tirade, était devenue glaciale au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Comme si un fouet de glace et de colère avait pu les frapper, les autres s'étaient éloignés d'elle. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione si remontée. Une sorte d'énergie l'enveloppait et on aurait dit que ses paroles étaient des missiles qu'elle envoyait à Ron pour le détruire.

Cela sembla fonctionner. Ron ouvrit la bouche une fois, deux fois, son visage était devenu pâle et ses yeux s'agrandissaient tellement que ça aurait pu en être comique. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il tourna ensuite les talons et quitta la petite cour, les épaules basses, comme s'il portait un fardeau trop lourd pour lui.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Hermione », dit Ginny sur un ton plein de reproches, après s'être remise du choc.

« Au contraire, Ginny », répliqua Hermione, le visage lisse et la voix mielleuse. « Tu n'as aucune idée de l'importance que ça avait. »

« Quelqu'un ferait mieux de le suivre », avisa Luna sereinement. « Ronald peut être très stupide parfois. »

Ginny lui envoya un regard qui concurrençait largement la voix d'Hermione. « Je vais le suivre », annonça-t-elle. « Mais ne crois pas que ce soit fini. J'ai de nombreuses questions qui réclament des réponses. »

« J'en ai bien peur », soupira Hermione une fois que Ginny se fut lancée à la poursuite de son frère. « Et je dois dire que mon envie de lui effacer la mémoire grâce à un Oubliette, grandit d'heure en heure. »

Une fois encore, Harry plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et cette fois, elle l'accepta tranquillement. Ses yeux semblaient lui demander pardon, et pendant un instant, il augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait avec sa main pour faire comprendre à Hermione que tout allait bien.

Le silence régnait dans la cour pendant que Harry et Hermione attendaient le retour de Ginny. Luna posait un regard joyeux sur tout ce qui l'entourait et Neville semblait vouloir disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Ginny revint bien vite, mais au lieu de l'expression déterminée qu'il s'attendait à la voir arborer, son visage trahissait une panique croissante.

« Ron se dirigeait dans la Forêt Interdite », haleta-t-elle. « Il avait presque atteint la lisière. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a ignoré ! C'est dangereux là-bas, et il va bientôt faire sombre ! »

« Nous devrions prévenir un professeur », proposa Hermione, mais ses yeux indiquèrent à Harry qu'elle souhaitait plutôt que ce soit un membre de l'Ordre qui soit prévenu.

« Pas le temps », rétorqua Ginny. « Le temps que nous trouvions un professeur, Ron aura avancé et il nous faudra plus difficile de le retrouver. Nous devons le suivre ! »

Harry gémit de déception.

« Génial », grogna-t-il, « Vraiment génial. Ron s'embarque dans une action stupide, et nous, nous sommes tous seuls. »

« Ça ne t'a jamais posé de problème de faire les choses tout seul jusqu'à présent ! Si nous nous en sommes sorti au Département des Mystères, nous pouvons tout aussi bien suivre Ron dans la Forêt », fit remarquer Neville, ce qui fit bougonner une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Ne me rappelle pas à quel point c'était stupide de ma part, Neville. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

« Nous devons faire quelque chose », décida Hermione. « Il est toujours ton ami, Harry. »

Il y a un mois, Harry l'aurait regardé avec irritation pour lui avoir fait une remarque si évidente. C'était encore une autre preuve de son changement. Il compris immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quels que soient les problèmes qu'il y avait entre eux, Ron était toujours le troisième membre officiel de leur Trio D'Or. Quelle meilleure façon pour blesser le Garçon qui a Survécu et pour renforcer l'amitié qu'il avait avec Hermione, que de tuer Ron ? Chaque Mangemort le poursuivrait.

« Oui, évidemment », murmura-t-il en s'apercevant qu'une étrange sensation grandissait et lui serrait la gorge d'une main de fer.

« Je propose que nous nous divisions », poursuivit-elle, mais sa voix résonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose. « Vous quatre, allez chercher un professeur pendant que je pars à la suite de Ron. Faites vite ! »

Il y a encore un mois, il aurait été révolté par une telle proposition. Mais à ce jour, il se contenta d'acquiescer, se mit en chemin en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

« Tu es folle ? » demanda Ginny. « Nous sommes tous membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ! Harry est bien meilleur que toi en Défense contre les Forces de Mal ! Tu ne vas pas y aller seule pendant que nous partons chercher un professeur ! Pas question ! »

« Elle a raison », renchérit Neville, et comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant pendant la nuit où ils avaient trouvé la Pierre Philosophale, il se mit en travers du chemin d'Hermione. « Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule ! »

Hermione le regarda comme si elle envisageait un autre Pétrificus Totalus, mais après un instant d'hésitation, Harry se rangea à l'avis des autres.

« Ils ont raison », dit-il. « Nous y arriveront plus vite et plus efficacement ensemble. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de pire. » Il vit sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle avait compris : empêcher les autres de venir provoquerait de nombreuses questions. De cette façon, ils avaient une bonne chance de ramener Ron à Poudlard en peu de temps et ça leur permettrait d'en révéler le moins possible. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, Harry », le contredit Hermione. « Je t'en prie, ne prends pas ce risque ! Je ne pense pas que tu devrais… »

Mais Ginny les interrompit une fois encore. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, » hurla-t-elle à bout de nerfs, « mais moi, je vais ramener mon frère, maintenant ! Discutez comme vous voulez de la stratégie à adopter, moi, je le suis ! »

Et une fois de plus, elle se retourna et courut en direction de la Forêt, Luna et Neville lui emboîtèrent le pas après une légère hésitation.

Harry aurait presque juré avoir entendu Hermione marmonner quelques mots grossiers tandis qu'elle les regardait s'éloigner, indécise.

« Je suppose que ce serait trop te demander que de rester ici ? », s'informa-t-elle, sa voix trahissant une grande lassitude.

Harry la regarda simplement, avec honnêteté, sans chercher à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. « Si tu me l'ordonnes », répondit-il calmement. « Mais ce sont mes amis aussi, et je suis plutôt bon en duel. Me surprotéger ne nous sera d'aucune aide, tu sais ? »

OoO

Ils rattrapèrent Ginny, Neville et Luna au moment où ils atteignaient la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et qu'ils se préparaient à y entrer, visiblement nerveux.

« Quelle direction a-t-il pris, Ginny ? » demanda Hermione comme si elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de les laisser derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit la rouquine, mécontente. « Par là, je crois. Mais je ne suis pas sûre… »

Sans donner aux autres une chance de le remarquer, Hermione fit signe à Harry de prendre la tête du groupe. Elle lui emboîta le pas.

« Restez aussi silencieux que possible », leur conseilla Harry d'un chuchotement. « Et pas de magie si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Je vais juste utiliser un sortilège de localisation », lui murmura Hermione. Il savait que la magie de la jeune femme n'attirerait pas l'attention des ennemis : s'il y avait des Mangemorts qui les pourchassaient, ils reconnaîtraient tous sa signature magique et en concluraient qu'elle prenait part à la chasse.

Il remarqua qu'Hermione utilisait un sort bien plus complexe que celui qu'il avait appris pour la Troisième Tâche du tournoi, et il prit note de lui demander plus de détails quand cette histoire serait réglée. Il était concentré sur le moindre bruit qu'il pouvait entendre, la moindre odeur et il observait avec attention chacun des buissons touffus et enchevêtrés qui les entouraient.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nerveux et tendus, ils retrouvèrent Ron, assis sur un tronc d'arbre au milieu d'une petite clairière, qui ruminait et boudait.

« Ron, espèce de gamin », le sermonna Ginny, en sortant de derrière Harry et Hermione, et en avançant vers son frère, étonné qu'elle le tape si bruyamment sur l'épaule. « Comment as-tu pu sortir des frontières de Poudlard ? Tu nous as tous mis en danger ! »

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre, non ? », grommela-t-il. Il reçut une autre claque pour la réponse qu'il venait de formuler.

« Nous devrions repartir », dit Harry en interrompant cet étalage d'affection fraternelle. « Il va bientôt faire nuit. Et Ron, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse. « Si tu nous refait un tel coup, je ferai plus que te taper l'épaule, crois-moi. »

« Je voulais seulement… »

« Chut », les coupa soudain Hermione, et quelque chose dans la voix de la jeune femme les fit tous se retourner vers elle. Ce qu'ils virent fit sursauter Ginny et Neville de surprise.

Au lieu de la jeune fille qu'ils s'attendaient à voir, ils se trouvèrent face à une combattante. Sa baguette dans une main, en position basse et menaçante, la tête penchée en avant comme si reniflait quelque chose dans l'air. Hermione semblait aussi tendue qu'un arc.

« Restez derrière moi », chuchota-t-elle. Essayez de garder les arbres dans votre dos. Quelqu'un vient. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Ginny. « Tu n'es pas meilleure duelliste que Harry ! Et comment peux-tu savoir que quelqu'un approche ? »

« Vous vouliez être impliqué », siffla Hermione, les yeux et les oreilles focalisés vers ce qu'elle seule percevait. « Maintenant, vous êtes en plein dedans, et vous allez suivre mes ordres comme Harry le fait. Immédiatement ! »

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme de l'autorité blasée dont ils ne comprenaient pas l'origine, qui les empêcha de protester. Aussi silencieusement que possible, ils se rassemblèrent derrière elle, même Ron, même s'il fallut que Harry le tire un peu pour qu'il s'exécute.

« Je n'entends rien… », commença Ron d'un air maussade, mais il se tut soudainement quand cinq formes sombres entrèrent en courant dans la clairière.

Mangemorts.

Adultes.

Cinq d'entre eux.

Eh merde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en même temps, et pas de la façon maladroite à laquelle s'attendait Harry. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes vers les étudiants.

« Regardez ça », ricana l'un d'eux. « Le petit Harry Potter qui se cache derrière une fille. Mais elle ne va pas t'aider, petit Harry. En fait, elle est la dernière personne à qui tu devrais faire confiance en ce moment. »

Il comptait probablement sur une réaction stupide et confuse de la part de Harry, espérant ainsi avoir un meilleur angle pour l'attaquer. Mais Harry se contenta de lever la main pour étouffer les murmures qui s'élevaient parmi ses compagnons tout en observant les Mangemorts avec haine. Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent derrière son masque. Il ouvrait la bouche pour continuer quand une explosion retentit soudain dans la clairière.

Tout se passa en un battement de cœur, bien trop vite pour le voir nettement, ou pour réagir.

Avant que les Mangemorts n'aient pu bouger, avant que Harry et Ron n'aient réussi à se saisir de leurs baguettes, Hermione brandit un poignard luisant dans sa main droite qui était vide quelques fractions de secondes auparavant, et sans un mot, sans hésitation, elle se précipita vers un Mangemort - qui n'avait rien vu venir – avec la grâce d'un félin qui fond sur sa proie.

Le corps de celui-ci n'avait pas encore touché terre qu'elle s'attaquait déjà à une autre silhouette sombre. Elle lui coupa la gorge d'un mouvement si précis que tous retinrent leur respiration.

Les trois autres Mangemorts avaient enfin repris leurs esprits. Voir une étudiante, qui plus est, leur supposé espion tuer deux des leurs avec tant d'efficacité, les avaient choquer, même eux. Mais maintenant, ils s'étaient remis de leurs émotions et levèrent leurs baguettes pour lancer le sortilège de la mort.

« Ava… », commença l'un d'eux, mais Hermione agita son poignet vers eux, comme si elle leur lançait quelque chose.

Et les Mangemorts explosèrent tels des boules de feu.

Il leur fallu moins d'une minute pour mourir, et elle maintint sa baguette levée vers eux tout le long. Quand les flammes vacillèrent, elle donna un petit coup de pied dans l'un des Mangemorts et hocha la tête de satisfaction en constatant son manque de réaction.

« Restez derrière », ordonna-t-elle à ses camarades sans même leur accorder un regard. « Nous ne savons pas s'il y en a d'autres dans les environs. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la clairière tandis qu'Hermione effectuait rapidement plusieurs sorts de pistage et charmes permettant de leur ôter leurs capes.

Elle plaça ensuite deux bijoux scintillants au milieu de la clairière. Harry reconnut qu'il s'agissait de l'alarme d'urgence et du portoloin que lui avait remis le Directeur quand ils avaient été acceptés au sein de l'Ordre. N'importe quel membre cherchant à les retrouver, apparaîtrait immédiatement grâce à ce bijou. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il s'en servirait un jour.

« Tout est dégagé pour l'instant », puis elle continua, et quelque chose dans sa voix indiqua à Harry qu'elle s'adressait à lui. « Explique leur tout, Harry. Je vais m'occuper de ce carnage. »

« Mais Hermione », protesta-t-il vivement. Il avait vu beaucoup de cruauté au cours des dernières années, mais la façon dont son amie avait abattu ces hommes, sans la moindre hésitation, l'avait profondément choqué. « Nous n'avions pas besoin de tous les tuer ! Nous aurions pu les assommer… »

« Et prendre le risque qu'ils s'échappent et fassent voler ma couverture ? » Hermione avait commencé à fouiller les poches des Mangemorts, mais elle cessa un instant pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient froids et tranquilles, tel un glacier. « Je ne pense pas. Cela veut également dire cinq fidèles en moins pour Voldemort. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, Harry. »

« Mais… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va se décider à nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Ginny qui se trouvait derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna alors vers ses amis, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa dans quel état ils étaient. Ils étaient clairement effrayés, même Ginny luttait contre ce sentiment comme elle le faisait habituellement : avec la colère. Neville, la regardait comme s'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment, et même Luna semblait avoir perdu un peu de son habituelle sérénité en examinant les cinq corps en face d'eux, les yeux ronds.

Ron, quant à lui, regardait Hermione comme tous ses cauchemars venaient de se réaliser.

« C'est un Mangemort, voilà ce qui se passe. » Cracha-t-il avec venin. Hermione n'avait même pas levé les yeux des cadavres qui recouvraient le sol et dont elle s'occupait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Ron. Et tiens compte du fait que si nous sommes vivants, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle vient de nous sauver, un peu de respect ne te tuerait pas ! C'est une espionne. » Expliqua-t-il aux autres. Il se détourna de Ron qui le fusillait du regard. « Ça fait six mois. Elle et moi sommes tous deux membres de l'Ordre, et Hermione a déjà contacté Dumbledore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, de l'aide ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« Mais pourquoi les a-t-elle tué ? » Demanda Neville encore sous le choc, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement. « Et… comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas », Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Hermione, anormalement calme, qui faisait sa ronde dans la clairière.

« Elle a de nombreux talents cachés », proposa-t-il, et seule Luna acquiesça comme si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit. Ron épiait toujours Hermione avec des yeux flamboyants et son visage était défiguré par une horrible grimace haineuse.

A peine deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Mac Gonagall, Snape et Remus Lupin n'apparaissent sur les lieux. Ce fut d'ailleurs le halètement choqué de Remus qui alerta Harry de la présence des Professeurs. Hermione rangea calmement la baguette qu'elle avait dégainée à leur arrivée et se tourna vers Snape et Mac Gonagall.

« Personne ne s'est échappé », rapporta-t-elle placidement.

« Bon travail, Hermione », commenta Mac Gonagall en évaluant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. « Quelqu'un est blessé ? »

« Non », sa voix était monotone, comme celle d'une machine, remarqua Harry avec horreur. Cela lui rappela soudain un étrange film que Dudley avait toujours adoré et qui parlait d'un robot venu du futur pour éliminer une femme et son enfant à naître. Il frissonna et enfonça ses mains un peu plus dans ses poches comme si ça l'aiderait à chasser ses idées noires.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule. C'était Remus qui essayait de l'éloigner lui et les autres des cadavres, mais Harry repoussa la main, tandis que Snape s'avançait, verrouillant ses yeux noirs et flamboyants dans ceux d'Hermione.

_Que font-ils ?_ Se demanda-t-il lorsque le silence entre son amie et le chef des renseignements perdura. _Je comprends qu'il ait eu peur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la dévisager de la sorte !_

Puis Snape rompit brusquement le contact visuel et hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Bons réflexes », dit-il, comme s'il répondait à un rapport, et une fois encore, Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait. « Allons jeter un œil à leurs visages, alors. »

Hermione acquiesça et s'écarta lestement de manière à le laisser accéder à ses proies.

Snape leur enleva leurs masques et leurs capuches et observa les corps. Harry allongea le cou pour avoir une meilleure vue, mais les visages n'étaient pas visibles de là où il se trouvait.

« Quelqu'un qui appartient au premier cercle ? », questionna Snape, inexpressif.

« Atricus », répondit Hermione, d'une voix tout aussi froide que celle de Snape. « Il est devenu membre il y a moins de trois mois. Introduit par MacNair. »

Le silence, encore. Harry remarqua que Severus n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour rechercher d'autres Mangemorts. Ses sourcils de Harry s'étaient levés de surprise car il n'avait jamais vu son méticuleux Maître des Potions avoir confiance en la parole de quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'il suppose aussi simplement qu'Hermione avait fait son travail à fond, en disait plus à Harry que la main de l'homme restée sur l'épaule d'Hermione moins d'une seconde.

Mac Gonagall rejoignit Snape après un moment, ses yeux étaient fixés sur les visages des attaquants décédés.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont ils s'attardaient près des corps, l'expression de leurs visages ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Remus marcha vers eux et qu'il poussa un cri d'effroi que Harry trouva le courage de s'approcher des morts. Parmi les inconnus, couverts de leur propre sang et la peau calcinée, se trouvait un visage familier.

Théodore Nott, son corps était intact, excepté la ligne rouge qui traversait sa gorge comme un ruban rouge. Hermione avait tué un de ses camarades.

« Mais c'est… », souffla Harry, et il se tut immédiatement suite à un regard d'avertissement ainsi qu'un hochement de tête de Snape. Les autres n'avaient pas à savoir par qui avaient été informés les Mangemorts. Sinon, ils ne se sentiraient plus jamais en sécurité à Poudlard.

Tout comme Harry. Il fixait le visage inerte du garçon avec qui il avait partagé les cours chaque matin, ses yeux le piquaient et son estomac le faisait souffrir. Comment avait-il pu les trahir ? Il n'était pas plus âgé qu'eux, et il avait voulu les tuer.

Comme Hermione l'avait tué, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« A-t-il la Marque ? », demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée, ce qui lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ils ont cesser de marquer les Serpentards qui étaient encore à l'école », répondit-elle avec cette horrible voix calme et froide. « C'était devenu trop risqué après que Severus ait été découvert. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il vérifie leur bras régulièrement, même s'il le faisait déjà avant. »

« Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à faire ça, Hermione », dit Remus en se rapprochant d'elle et en plaçant une main sur son épaule. « Ce doit être affreux. »

A l'instant où la main de Remus toucha le corps d'Hermione, celle-ci se raidit et s'éloigna rapidement.

« C'était un Mangemort », rétorqua-t-elle, toujours inexpressive, comme si ça expliquait tout et que la mort n'avait plus d'importance. « C'est mon boulot. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ses yeux s'étaient arrondis de surprise et de choc. Son expression était très semblable à celle de Harry juste après qu'il n'ait été témoin du meurtre de sang froid d'Hermione. Avant même que leur Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'ait pu rassembler ses esprits et répondre, Hermione s'était déjà éloignée, laissant les deux Gryffondors dans un silence pesant.

« Vous devriez partir tout de suite », les informa Snape. « Des renforts peuvent arriver à tout moment, et nous ne voulons certainement pas les rencontrer. »

Ils transplanèrent à la frontière de Poudlard, Remus et Mac Gonagall avaient emmenés Ginny et Luna avec eux, puis ils marchèrent vers le château, le corps sans vie de leur camarade ainsi que ceux des Mangemorts flottant derrière les Professeurs. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione et Snape restaient en retrait, et sans en avoir réellement conscience, il ralentit l'allure jusqu'à perdre des yeux le groupe qu'il suivait. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se retourna vers son amie et le mentor de celle-ci.

Il n'en avait pas dit un mot à Remus ou à ses amis, mais la cruelle efficacité dont elle avait fait preuve, avait profondément choqué Harry. Même en sachant tout ce qu'elle avait vécu au cours des derniers mois, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte. Elle était tellement différente de la personne qui s'inquiétait pour lui autrefois. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de regretter ce qu'elle avait été obligée de faire.

Mais lorsqu'il atteignit un bosquet d'arbustes, à moitié caché derrière un vieux chêne, tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Il trouva Hermione, qui était à l'instant froide et insensible, sanglotant dans les robes du Maître des Potions.

« Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, Severus », chuchotait-elle en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces. « Je ne savais pas que c'était lui ! Je te le jure, sinon je n'aurais pas… »

« Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir. Cesse de te faire du mal, Hermione », rétorqua calmement Snape, mais sa voix était rauque et maintenant que Harry le distinguait clairement, il s'aperçut que le visage de l'ancien Mangemort avait pris un teint gris et maladif.

Nott faisait partie de sa Maison, réalisa soudain Harry, il était sous la responsabilité de Snape, et le fait qu'il ait choisi le camp des Mangemorts devait être un échec personnel pour le Directeur des Serpentards.

« Mais as-tu vu comment ils me regardaient ? » La voix d'Hermione lui parvint à nouveau, et la profonde peine qui en émanait le fit frissonner. « Comme si j'étais un monstre. Même Remus n'a pas voulu me regarder dans les yeux. »

Harry savait parfaitement de quoi elle voulait parler, tout comme Snape, à en juger par la façon dont ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle l'espace d'un instant. Harry n'aurait rien pu dire pour la consoler, car ils avaient effectivement tous pensé qu'elle était un monstre dans les premières secondes. Harry avait lu dans leurs yeux et ressentit la même chose, pendant une fraction de seconde.

Snape garda le silence pendant quelque temps, mais quand il reprit la parole, le ton de sa voix choqua Harry bien plus que l'étroite étreinte qu'ils venaient de partager. S'il n'avait pas complètement perdu la raison, il aurait dit que son ronchon Maître des Potions était en train de… flirter.

« Et bien, tu es certainement le monstre le plus beau et le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais vu, Hermione. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu décidais d te cacher sous mon lit », ronronna-t-il, et la jeune femme rit de soulagement en se nichant plus confortablement dans ses bras.

Un autre silence s'en suivit, et Harry s'apprêtait à se retirer aussi silencieusement que possible quand Snape se remit à parler.

« Devons-nous le soumettre à un Oubliette ? », demanda-t-il. Sa voix était claire et détachée, comme s'ils parlaient de la météo. Perturbé par le changement de sujet, Harry vit Hermione secoua la tête contre le tissu noir des robes de Snape.

« Ce n'est que Harry », répondit-elle. « Il a le droit de savoir. »

Et ensuite, vers l'arbre derrière lequel Harry se remettait encore de ce qu'il venait de voir : « Tu peux sortir, Harry. Le spectacle est terminé. »

« Je… je suis vraiment désolé », bégaya Harry tandis qu'il quittait sa cachette. « J'étais juste inquiet. »

Maladroitement, il approcha du couple qui s'étreignait toujours fermement. « Tu semblais si étrange, Hermione », il poursuivit. « Je ne voulais pas vous espionner ! »

Il aurait pu se gifler pour avoir prononcé les mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche, mais étonnamment, les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent légèrement. « Vous n'auriez pas pu de toute façon. Nous vous avons entendu à l'instant même où vous avez pénétré notre périmètre. Vous respiriez si fort que j'aurais pu vous lancer un sort dans le noir. »

Harry l'ignora complètement. « Tu vas bien, Hermione ? », demanda-t-il, refusant de tenir compte de la provocation.

Hermione acquiesça lentement et s'éloigna de Snape avec hésitation.

« Les émotions ne sont pas quelque chose dont je peux m'embarrasser dans un situation dangereuse, Harry. » Expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Maintenant que tout le monde est sauf, nous pouvons pleurer Théodore. »

Elle partagea un autre regard avec Snape, et cette fois, ce fut la main d'Hermione qui se posa sur l'épaule de son Professeur pour le réconforter. Le Maître des Potions sourit en retour, mais ses yeux n'étaient que des puits sans fond, et son visage était aussi pâle que du marbre tandis qu'il regagnait silencieusement le château.

« C'est dur pour lui », dit Hermione quand l'homme eut quitté la clairière. « Chaque Serpentard qui se tourne vers les ténèbres est un défaite pour lui. Il se sent responsable à chaque fois. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir une telle responsabilité sur les épaules. »

« Est-ce pour cela qu'il favorise les Serpentards et qu'il se moque des Gryffondors pendant ses cours ? » Demanda Harry lentement, en pensant que, peut-être, il allait enfin commencer à comprendre le mystère Severus Snape.

« Non » Hermione secoua la tête, puis elle sourit faiblement en regardant dans la direction où Snape avait disparu. « C'est parce qu'il hait les Gryffondors et qu'il pense que les Serpentards sont des êtres supérieurs. Il manque donc peut-être d'un peu de partialité. »

Au lieu de l'agacement auquel s'était attendu Harry en abordant ce sujet, la voix d'Hermione ne comportait que de l'amusement et une étrange pointe de tendresse. Ses yeux brillaient en voyant quelque chose que seule elle percevait. Harry fut perturbé par le fait que le visage d'Hermione s'illumine autant à la mention du Directeur des Serpentards, l'infâme graisseux, le bâtard en personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Hermione ? Pourquoi est-il si important ? Je vous ai observé ces deux dernières semaines, et il y a plus qu'une association entre vous. Beaucoup plus. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il me connaît, Harry », répondit-elle. Son visage était inquiet et sa voix le suppliait de la comprendre. « Ce n'est pas contre toi, ou contre Ron, ou contre les autres Professeurs, mais Severus me connaît bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, vit la douleur qui se reflétait sur le visage de Harry, et s'empressa de lui expliquer. « Je… Quand tu as vu ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, tu as été choqué. Rebuté. Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, Harry, j'aurais pensé la même chose il y a un an : Comment peut-elle condamner un homme à mort comme ça ? Comment peut-elle être si inhumaine et cruelle ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Si tu n'avais pas été trop choqué pour bouger ou réfléchir, tu aurais exigé des explications de ma part. ou alors, tu te serais enfui en hurlant de terreur, comme Ron et Remus. »

Une autre profonde inspiration, mais celle-ci ressemblait plus à un sanglot. « J'ai vu vos visages, Harry. Je sais ce que tu as pensé. Tu… tu n'as pas compris que j'étais responsable de toi et des autres, qu'en tant qu'espion principal de l'Ordre, je suis responsable de toutes les vies que les Mangemorts détruisent. Je dois parfois faire des choses terribles pour que les événements tournent à notre avantage. »

Elle éclata d'un rire amer. « Et comment pourrais-tu comprendre ? Même toi, qui as été confronté à Voldemort plus d'une fois, tu n'as jamais vu son véritable pouvoir, tu n'as jamais été témoin de sa véritable cruauté. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de dire et faire des choses qui te font te sentir si sale… si honteuse. Je sais que tu me respectes, et que tu feras de ton mieux pour me comprendre, mais je sais que n'y parviendras jamais totalement. Même ce petit aperçu de ce que je suis devenue te rebute, comment pourrais-tu comprendre ce que je fais avec Lucius Malfoy, jours après jours ? »

Elle fit une pause, ses grands yeux sombres se levèrent vers ceux de Harry. Incapable de soutenir le regard de son amie, Harry tourna la tête vers un des immenses arbres dégarnis qui les entouraient. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Même maintenant, il se souvenait du vide qui s'était emparé de son cœur, de ce sentiment de dégoût qui s'opposait à sa raison, de cette pensée : _elle est devenue un monstre._

Il ne pouvait pas supporter son regard et il l'admettait, alors il se détourna.

« Mais Severus comprends », poursuivit finalement Hermione. Sa voix était faible et à deux doigts de se briser. « Il est passé par là, il a fait toutes ces choses, et pourtant, c'est une personne que je suis capable de respecter et d'admirer. Il a touché le fond et il en est revenu. Il est ma force, Harry, il est capable de me remémorer encore et encore pourquoi je fais tout ça, c'est important. Il est mon seul espoir, ma seule lumière dans les ténèbres. Ma seule bouée de sauvetage. »

Quelque chose dans ses mots le fit se retourner, et quand il se décida à croiser son regard, il sut ce qui l'avait alerté. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, une détermination farouche et un désir brûlant qui l'effrayaient et lui fendaient le corps en même temps.

« Tu l'aimes », murmura-t-il, cette prise de conscience lui sauta au visage comme si on lui avait balancé un sceau d'eau en pleine figure.

Comme s'il l'avait giflée, Hermione trébucha en arrière, perdant presque l'équilibre et manquant de s'écrouler sur le sol dur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire », bégaya-t-elle, et l'espace d'un battement de cils, son masque sans défaut se brisa et dévoila un visage si effrayé et paniqué qu'il voulut retirer les mots qu'il venait de dire. Mais ils s'étaient mentis mutuellement trop longtemps.

« Tu aimes Snape, Hermione. Plus que tu n'as jamais aimé personne. Je peux le lire sur ton visage. »

« Non, Harry ! », cria-t-elle. Sa voix se brisa. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, c'est ridicule ! Snape est mon mentor, rien de plus… »

Pendant un instant, elle était redevenue une enfant, la jeune fille qui se cache dans la salle de bain parce qu'elle se sent seule au monde, la jeune fille qui hurle à l'aide quand un troll des montagnes l'attaque.

Il ne lui fallu que peu de temps pour parcourir la distance qui les séparait et se jeter dans ses bras. « Tout va bien, Hermione », chuchota-t-il tout en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. « Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je peux l'accepter… je peux très bien l'accepter. Chuuut, ne pleure pas. »

Et si quelqu'un avait observé la scène, caché dans les buissons, il aurait vu le formidable espion de l'Ordre se cramponner pour la deuxième fois de la journée à un homme, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il aurait pu voir des yeux verts, déterminés et emplis de tristesse, observer les arbres pour assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme. Aucun mal ne lui arriverait dans ses bras.

* * *

-

Voilà, Hermione la combattante et Hermione la jeune femme de dix-huit ans, douce et fragile…

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione va devoir s'expliquer auprès de Voldemort… pour ceux et celles qui attendaient avec impatience l'apparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

Gros bisous à toutes et à tous et à dans deux semaines !


	37. Résoudre un problème

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

_**Désolée, mais cette semaine je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos review, c'était les reviews ou le chapitre, alors je me suis dit que vous préfériez avoir la suite de la fic plutôt que mes commentaires soporifiques la plupart du temps… Merci donc encore à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps d me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très plaisir.**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**_

**_

* * *

Chapitre 37 : Résoudre un problème_**

Elle s'attendait à ce que sa Marque des Ténèbres la brûle, à l'instant même où les corps avaient heurtés le sol froid de la clairière. Mais il fallut presque trois heures à Voldemort pour se rendre compte de la disparition de ses Mangemorts.

Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à Lucius dès qu'elle avait été à l'abri dans sa chambre de Préfète, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'avoir gardé le silence. De plus, elle savait que Lucius passerait une grande partie de son après-midi dans la salle du trône, en attendant des nouvelles et en élaborant de nouveaux plans avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il avait donc très peu de chances pour que sa lettre lui parvienne.

Avec un peu de chance, la mort de Théodore ne serait pas vaine, même si ça produirait l'inverse de ce qu'avait souhaité ce dernier.

Quand une vive brûlure l'informa qu'elle était attendue, elle avait frappé sur sa copie du tableau de John Waterhouse représentant Circe pour transmettre le message à Severus, l'informant ainsi qu'elle sortait. Il s'empara ensuite de sa cape d'invisibilité, se rendit dans la pièce qu'avait mise à sa disposition le Professeur Mac Gonagall en passant pas le réseau de cheminette et sortit du château et de ses jardins en moins de dix minutes.

Elle profita de son parcours à travers la sombre demeure de Voldemort pour faire quelques exercices d'occlumencie. Une fois encore, elle se repassa sa version des événements de la soirée et les trouva suffisamment convaincants pour être présentés au Seigneur des Ténèbres connu pour être un paranoïaque notoire.

Alors que Harry, Ron et les autres étaient entrés dans le château par l'entrée principale, elle s'était précipitée dans les jardins où il y avait un passage secret qui lui était réservé. Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers le hall d'entrée à temps pour apercevoir les corps flotter et piquer une crise d'hystérie. Le temps que les étudiants soient suffisamment nombreux pour poser des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville et Ginny avaient été mis à l'abri dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les étudiants pour le dîner, leurs souvenirs étaient extrêmement bien protégés.

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper que de ses propres souvenirs. Elle devait les protéger de Lui.

Elle tomba à genoux au moment où elle pénétra dans la salle du trône et progressa vers les pieds de son Maître en rampant.

« J'ai des nouvelles, mon Seigneur », annonça-t-elle quand il devint clair qu'il ne parlerait pas et qu'il la punirait sans attendre. « Aujourd'hui, quatre Mangemorts et Théodore Nott junior ont attaqué Potter et ses amis à l'extérieur de Poudlard, dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils ont été battus quand Remus Lupin est venu à leur secours. Il les a tous tué en utilisant un sortilège de brûlure sur trois d'entre eux et en attaquant physiquement les deux autres avec un couteau.

« Je ne l'ai pas découvert à temps parce que Potter a quitté le parc secrètement avec Weasley, en espérant mettre fin à leur discorde. Mais j'ai pu voir clairement les corps en prétendant piquer une crise d'angoisse. Potter m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé peu de temps après. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas informé à l'instant où tu as découvert tout ça, Sang de bourbe ? » Sa voix sifflait comme celle d'un serpent et Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pas qu'elle le souhaitait. C'était toujours payant de montrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres combien on avait peur de Lui. Il aimait être craint et Sa vie reposait sur la peur qu'il inspirait aux autres.

« Le Premier Cercle, dans sa sagesse ne m'a pas accordé le privilège de transplaner vers vous quand je le juge utile, Monseigneur. » Déclara-t-elle, la voix tremblante de peur et de respect. « Je suis venue dès que Vous m'avez appelée. J'ai cependant envoyé une lettre au Maître Malfoy pour l'informer des détails de l'affaire. Je m'excuse si cette lettre ne Vous est pas parvenue à temps, Mon Seigneur. »

« Est-ce vrai, Lucius », s'enquit Voldemort, tandis que la sensation glacée de Son regard sur elle s'estompait peu à peu. « La Sang de bourbe t'en a-t-elle informé ? »

« J'ai passé toute la soirée auprès de Vous, Mon Seigneur », répondit Malfoy en se dirigeant vers eux avec une démarche souple. « Comme Vous le savez, aucun hibou ne peut nous atteindre ici, je n'aurais donc pas pu recevoir sa lettre même si elle m'en avait envoyée une. »

Toujours prosternée au sol, Hermione se sentit terriblement satisfaite. Une réponse stupide, sur plus d'un point. Donner un cours au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur des choses aussi évidentes, admettre une erreur et interroger un autre serviteur qui avait probablement mieux fait son travail que lui – le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'appréciait rien de tout cela, et il avait horreur de voir Malfoy trop sûr de lui. Cela signifiait qu'il aurait le droit à un Doloris si elle ne se trompait pas sur toute la ligne.

Voldemort ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna et fit signe à un autre membre du Cercle d'approcher.

« Va dans les appartements de Lucius pour voir si il n'y a pas une lettre ou un hibou qui l'attend. Fais vite. » Ordonna-t-il à l'homme masqué et vêtu d'une cape tandis qu'un faible chuchotement s'élevait dans les rangs. Envoyer une autre personne dans les appartements de Lucius était signe évident de méfiance.

Mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole, le silence se fit instantanément.

« Regarde moi », dit-il à Hermione d'une voix caressante, comme si un serpent rampait autour de ses jambes et jusque dans son cœur avant de renoncer au combat.

Elle obéit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Et quand ses yeux bruns rencontrèrent les yeux rouges du monstre, elle sentit une part de Lui s'insinuer dans son esprit et glisser parmi ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

Elle lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il sembla satisfait. Et quand le Mangemort qu'il avait envoyé chercher la lettre revint, un morceau de parchemin dans les mains, il lui sourit. Le plaisir qu'éprouvait son Maître la fit se sentir mal et elle eut un besoin urgent de se laver après avoir reçu ce sourire, de se frotter vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que plus aucune trace du passage de ce serpent ne persiste.

« Hermione », susurra-t-il, et elle frissonna. « Chère et douce Hermione. Tu m'as rendu fier ce soir. »

Il allongea le bras et elle se pencha en avant pour attraper Sa main et embrasser Sa peau avec déférence.

« Voyez-vous ça, mes amis. » Leur annonça-t-il, Sa voix résonnant dans l'immense pièce. « Même une Sang de bourbe peut faire du meilleur travail que vous, mes célèbres Mangemorts. Il va y avoir des conséquences. »

Il sourit à Hermione qui tenait toujours Sa main comme une bouée de sauvetage. « Nous t'accordons solennellement le droit d'apparaître en Notre présence quand tu le jugeras nécessaire. Nous t'accordons le droit de transplaner dans Notre forteresse quand tu le souhaites. Nous t'accordons le droit de bénéficier d'une chambre dans Notre forteresse et de Nous envoyer des messages directement, et non par l'intermédiaire d'un membre du Premier Cercle. Nous t'accordons également le droit de porter un masque pendant les rassemblements. »

Hermione trembla lorsque Sa magie noire et répugnante se déversa sur elle pour lui donner les connaissances et les capacités de faire ce qu'il venait de lui accorder.

« Je vous remercie, Mon Seigneur. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « J'ai conscience que cet honneur est inouï, et mon seul désir est de m'en montrer digne ! » Elle hésita, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Voldemort avant de s'abaisser rapidement vers le sol. « Puis-je me montrer audacieuce, Maître, et Vous demander un autre généreux cadeau en cette nuit pleine de joie ? »

Elle sentit les regards furieux des Mangemorts dans son dos ainsi que leurs sifflements de colère. Le Premier Cercle n'était pas heureux de sa rapide ascension dans leurs rangs. Elle en paierait le prix. Plus tard. Pas ce soir, pas ce soir alors qu'elle était dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce soir, personne n'oserait la blesser. Il était temps pour elle d'abattre ses cartes pour en profiter au maximum.

« Une bien audacieuse requête, en effet, ma petite Sang de bourbe », répondit Voldemort à la fois curieux et amusé. « Quel est ton souhait ? »

« J'espérais que Vous me feriez l'honneur de m'accorder une entrevue en privé, Mon Seigneur. »

Il y a encore une semaine, elle aurait été châtiée comme il se doit pour avoir osé faire une telle requête, et pendant un instant, elle fut certaine de sentir le Doloris lui parcourir le corps. Mais finalement, il s'avéra que sa stratégie avait porté ses fruits. Au lieu de la punir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana de plaisir.

« Accordé », acquiesça-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Ses Mangemorts. « Sortez ! La petite Sang de bourbe veut me murmurer à l'oreille ses précieux secrets. »

Tandis que les bruits de pas sur le sol froid s'éloignaient, Hermione frissonna en pensant à la façon dont ils le lui feraient payer. Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse si elle survivait à la colère des Sangs Purs.

« Nous sommes seuls, petite chose », lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les tonalités sifflantes et visqueuses de sa voix transformèrent ses mots en obscénités. « Que souhaites-tu me dire qui ne puisse être entendu par mes fidèles serviteurs ? »

« Je… » Commença-t-elle, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait dire. « C'est que j'ai peur que tous ne vous soient pas entièrement dévoués, Mon Seigneur… »

La puissance de Son esprit la frappa avec la force d'un ouragan et elle s'inclina et trembla comme une feuille sous l'influence de Sa volonté. Elle se concentra alors totalement sur les images qu'elle avait préparées pour Lui et s'efforçant de camoufler les secrets qu'il ne devait pas voir. Elle laissa alors son regard glisser vers le sol et son esprit apparaître comme si elle était effectivement une jeune fille fragile et non comme l'occlumens accomplie qu'elle était devenue.

Enfin, l'attaque cessa et il se retira des méandres de son esprit. Elle savait qu'il la croyait, du moins, en partie, sinon, elle serait déjà morte à ses pieds. Mais il voulait tout de même qu'elle continue, il voulait qu'elle raconte son histoire en employant ses propres mots et qu'elle en tire ses propres conclusions. Il baissa très légèrement la tête pour le lui faire comprendre. Les yeux de la jeune femme glissèrent donc au sol et elle lui exposa ce qu'elle savait en tremblant de peur et de fatigue.

« J'ai trouvé un passage secret cet après-midi, Mon Seigneur », Lui dit-elle en déguisant ses paroles comme si elle s'empressait de Lui plaire. « Il va jusqu'à la Salle des Professeurs et j'ai ainsi pu espionner une courte conversation entre le traître Snape et Mac Gonagall. Ils discutaient de l'attaque manquée et Snape disait… » Elle hésita, en rendant sa voix non plus pressée mais craintive. « Il disait… »

« Tu peux être franche avec moi, mon enfant. Peu de choses peuvent encore me surprendre et tu ne seras pas punie pour m'avoir renseigné. »

« Il disait que leur accord avec leurs nouveaux informateurs avaient parfaitement marché, et que Lupin ne serait jamais arrivé à temps s'ils n'avaient pas été informés par une taupe… »

« Je vois », les mots de Voldemort étaient plus froids que la neige et la glace. « Il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai installé une série de sorts d'écoute dans les couloirs près des quartiers de Snape depuis quelques semaines, Mon Seigneur. Il ne reçoit jamais de visiteurs, mais il quitte le château plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait auparavant. Je n'ai pas osé le suivre sans votre accord, Maître, mais je l'ai déjà vu marché vers Pré au Lard plusieurs fois… »

« Donc tu penses qu'il y rencontre son… informateur, petite Sang de bourbe ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Son corps se raidit tant elle était soucieuse et hésitante. C'était le moment crucial, le moment où il la punirait pour avoir dépassé les bornes, ou le moment où il l'investirait d'une nouvelle mission, un rôle qui distillerait la peur parmi les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle…

« Alors, que souhaites-tu faire pour remédier à cela, Hermione ? »

« Je voudrais suivre le traître jusqu'à Pré au Lard, Mon Seigneur. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Pour découvrir qui Vous trahit et vous apporter son nom, pour la gloire de Votre royaume et la chute de nos ennemis. »

Long fut Son silence, long et froid. Elle avait presque abandonné tout espoir quand quelque chose toucha sa tête. La sensation glacée qui se répandit à travers ses cheveux et sa peau lui indiqua que c'était Sa main, la prise du Seigneur des Ténèbres ressemblait à celle d'un serpent. Il garda Sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione comme s'il s'agissait de la main fière d'un père.

« Alors tu devrais suivre cette volonté, mon enfant. Va, démasque ceux qui parmi nous ne sont pas dignes de Ma confiance. Rends-moi fier. »

Elle trembla.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après avoir quitté la salle du trône, étrangement sauve, preuve qu'Il était satisfait du travail d'Hermione, qu'elle parvint à se détendre quelque peu. Mais pas pour longtemps et pas entièrement, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas à l'abri dans les appartements de Severus et que son travail ne serait pas fini.

Hermione avait encore une proie à chasser et elle la croisa dans la pièce réservée aux transplanages. Ils étaient seuls.

« MacNair », ronronna-t-elle. « Ce doit être plus qu'une coïncidence si nous nous rencontrons ici. »

En effet, c'était le cas. Elle avait planifié sa sortie avec soin pour le croiser à cet endroit précis. Mais MacNair n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« Granger », répondit-il. « Il semble que tu bénéficies des faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Les hauts, les bas », commenta-t-elle, puis elle capta de nouveau son regard, et lentement, sensuellement, elle se lécha les lèvres. « Mais tu sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec la véritable valeur, MacNair. Je dois dire que j'ai été… impressionnée… par ton inventivité, ces dernières semaines. »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. » Répliqua-t-il, le visage inexpressif.

« Vraiment ? » Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Ça m'étonnes. Ce garçon de Poufsouffle que tu fais chanter, l'attaque de Potter, Fudge, et maintenant ton grand ami Atricus qui travaillait de paire avec Nott junior… tu t'es immiscé dans la vie du château, MacNair, comme un vrai Serpentard. Je suis… intriguée. »

« Et alors », répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive. Mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps et le visage d'Hermione. Elle avança un peu de manière à ce qu'il ait une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine, et doucement, fit courir un doigt sur son ventre et sa hanche.

« Lucius est devenu paresseux et décadent », dit-elle en baissant sa voix d'un air conspirateur. « Il se pourrait que je cherche un nouveau partenaire. Quelqu'un avec une plus grande détermination et plus de vigueur. Quelqu'un qui puisse satisfaire tous mes désirs. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres, fit la moue et se tourna légèrement tout en jouant avec ses cheveux. L'idiot n'avait pas remarqué la facilité avec laquelle elle le manipulait. « Mais si tu n'es pas intéressé… »

« Peut-être que je le suis », répondit-il, trop rapidement, avec une voix pleine de désir et d'excitation.

Elle lui sourit, en ouvrant la bouche – cavité sombre et humide – de manière délicate et sensuelle.

« J'aime les hommes valeureux, MacNair. Les hommes forts. Les hommes qui n'hésitent pas à prendre ce qu'ils veulent. »

Elle avança d'un pas et vit qu'une pellicule de sueur luisante se formait sur le front de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Rejoins moi demain soir à l'endroit où nous avons eu notre dernière… confrontation au corps à corps. » Elle pinça ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe du Mangemort.

« Mais, Lucius… »

« As-tu peur de prendre ce que tu désires, MacNair ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout en avançant encore vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes. « Ou peut-être ne me désires-tu pas ? »

Il déglutit difficilement, incapable de répondre, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre la réponse.

« Demain », murmura-t-elle. « Neuf heures. Je t'attendrai, MacNair. Ne me déçois pas… »

Et sur ce, elle transplana vers Poudlard, laissant derrière elle, un MacNair partagé entre le désir et la peur.

Il viendrait. Elle en était absolument sûre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« C'était effrayant. » Dit Harry à Draco l'après-midi suivante lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour une de leurs réunions habituelles. « Elle était juste Hermione, et l'instant d'après, elle était devenue un tueur professionnel. Elle les a abattus, Draco. Comme s'ils n'étaient que de la viande. Oh, et zut… »

Le livre qu'il faisait tenir en équilibre en déambulant dans la pièce avait finalement été vaincu par la gravité et il s'écrasa au sol.

Harry fut véritablement tenté d'y donner un grand coup de pied, mais quand il vit l'expression moqueuse de Draco, il releva un sourcils en s'attendant à une explosion à cause de son caractère. Sans un mot, il récupéra donc le livre.

« Je me souviens quand j'ai vu mon père pour la première fois avec ce regard. » Dit Draco, sa voix avait repris son timbre amer qu'il employait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de ses parents. « J'avais sept ans. Nous nous étions rendus dans l'Allée des Embrumes cette après-midi-là pour rencontrer quelques uns de ses contacts. Nous nous étions engagés dans une ruelle déserte quand soudain, il s'est retourné, baguette à la main pour lancer le Avada Kedavra à une femme qui nous suivait. Elle est morte sur le coup. »

Draco frissonna, les yeux dans le vide. « Il était si calme. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier, et quand j'ai pleuré, il s'est mis en colère contre moi. Aujourd'hui, je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé à l'admirer et à l'adorer comme ça. Avec le recul, il m'apparaît clairement qu'il n'a jamais été qu'un salaud sans cœur. »

« C'est parce que c'est ton père, je suppose », lui répondit Harry en tournant la tête trop vite, si bien qu'il faillit faire tomber le livre. Au moins, il n'avait pas rejoint le sol cette fois. « J'ai toujours imaginé que mes parents étaient parfaits. Ça a été un choc quand j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient à l'opposé de ce que je pensais. En particulier mon père. »

Il chassa cette pensée. « En fait, Hermione ne s'est pas montrée complètement insensible, du moins pas après le départ des autres. »

Il s'efforça alors de raconter à Draco la scène dont il avait été témoin ensuite, sans omettre, après une courte hésitation, ce qu'il s'était passé une fois que Snape les avait quittés.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il faisait suffisamment confiance à Draco pour évoquer avec lui ce sujet. Il n'en aurait pas parlé à Ron, même pendant les moments où leur amitié était la plus forte, ni à personne d'autre à Poudlard. Mais il décida que Draco, faisant partie des Serpentards, était plus enclin que quiconque à comprendre son Directeur de Maison. De plus, c'était le meilleur ami d'Hermione.

Non, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le lien qui s'était formé entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, ni même avec le fait que Harry cherche à connaître l'opinion de Draco. Il n'y avait également aucune relation avec le fait qu'il pense plus au blond qu'à n'importe qui d'autre au sein de cette école, sauf Hermione, peut-être. Il n'était pas ami avec un Serpentard !

« Severus et Hermione… ça ne me surprend pas. » Répondit Draco après quelques instants de réflexion. « Pas vraiment. J'ai vu à plusieurs reprises comment ils se comportent l'un envers l'autres en privé, et il y avait toujours tant de… »

« Tendresse », compléta Harry à moitié plongé dans ses pensées. « Et d'intimité. Et d'attention envers l'autre. »

Il repensa à comment Hermione l'avait envoyé rejoindre les autres tandis qu'elle prenait une toute autre direction. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle allait faire, elle s'était contentée de sourire. « Demande à Severus », lui avait-elle répondu.

Mais cela s'était révélé inutile. A l'instant où Harry avait rejoint les autres - Neville, Luna et Ginny étant tristement blottis les uns contre les autres, tandis que les Professeurs surveillaient les cadavres et discutaient en silence – Snape s'était dirigé vers eux et leur avait donné une explication de la situation qui ne mentionnait ni Hermione, ni l'Ordre ou un quelconque bijou permettant de transplaner.

Ils avaient suivi Ron (Hermione étant ailleurs) et d'une manière ou d'une autre – ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment – Remus l'avait découvert et s'était mis à leur poursuite après avoir averti les autres Professeurs. Il avait tué les Mangemorts et attendu à la frontière des barrières magiques l'arrivée des autres Professeurs.

Une version charmante et simple. Suffisamment simple, avait dit Snape, pour qu'ils la corroborent. Il leur avait ensuite fait répété le déroulement des événements, un par un, en ajoutant d'une voix doucereuse qu'il leur arracherait la langue et s'en servirait pour ses potions s'ils ne s'en tenaient pas exactement à cette version. Harry avait vu Neville devenir mortellement pâle et même lui avait pris très au sérieux les menaces du chef des renseignements.

Ensuite, ils étaient entrés par la Grande Porte, et Hermione s'était précipitée vers eux, et avait manqué de le faire tombé quand elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elle avait pleuré, bredouillé, réprimandé et crié jusqu'à ce que Severus siffle qu'elle avait un comportement puéril. Elle avait essayé de se reprendre, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Snape avait alors lâché une remarque blessante sur l'incapacité des livres à lui apprendre les choses importantes de la vie.

Harry savait qu'il en aurait été révolté ou irrité avant, mais ce n'était désormais plus le cas. Pas après ce dont il avait été témoin. Désormais, il savait que Snape jouait un rôle pour protéger la vie d'Hermione : c'était un mélange subtil de dégoût, de haine destiné à la préserver du danger autant que possible.

Chaque parole haineuse, chaque réaction qu'il lui adressait n'était en réalité que la preuve qu'il se souciait d'elle. C'était le seul moyen dont il disposait devant tous ces gens. C'était un spectacle impressionnant, et Harry s'était aperçu qu'il était soulagé de savoir combien Snape s'investissait dans sa tentative pour la dénigrer.

Neville, Luna et Ginny se tenaient devant eux, les yeux ronds d'étonnement en regardant Hermione si différente de celle qu'elle était quelques minutes auparavant. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et seul le souvenir des paroles doucereuses de Snape les empêcha de faire un commentaire, Harry pouvait le lire sur leurs visages.

Et ensuite, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le sortilège Fidelius, l'Oubliette inventé par Hermione et leur intégration dans le second cercle de l'Ordre les avaient obligés à prendre toute cette histoire avec le plus grand calme du fait de leur nouveau et inattendu statut.

Simple et ingénieux. Il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

Parfois, il se demandait si toutes ces interactions avec les Serpentards n'allaient pas bientôt le rendre fou. Son cerveau n'était plus qu'un nœud : les sens cachés, les significations derrière les autres significations. Comment pouvait-on envisager tant de perspectives, tant d'angles de vue en même temps et rester sain d'esprit ? Il était heureux d'être un Gryffondor.

« Oui, c'est une bonne description, je pense », confirma Draco, sans savoir jusqu'où les pensées de Harry l'avaient mené. « Il y avait toujours tellement de tendresse entre eux que je me demandais… Au début, je pensais que ça me dérangerait, mais au final, cela semble être une suite logique, non ? »

« Les deux esprits les plus brillants de Poudlard qui se rejoignent, c'est ce que tu veux dire ? » Harry sourit. « Je dois admettre qu'il y a deux mois, j'en aurais eu des haut-le-cœur rien que d'y penser. C'est dur à croire, même maintenant. »

« En particulier quand tu vois comment il la traite en cours. »

« Ce n'est rien en comparaison de comment il la traite pendant les réunions de l'Ordre », rétorqua Harry, amusé par le souvenir de ce moment. « Mrs Weasley a déjà tiré trois fois la langue à Snape pour diminuer les larmes de la 'pauvre fille'. »

Draco rit. « Imaginer Hermione pleurer pour quelque chose comme ça ! Elle se comporte comme une vraie Serpentard. » Il y avait de la fierté dans la voix de Draco, et Harry réalisa brusquement que la colère, qu'il éprouvait habituellement en entendant ces mots, ne vint pas. « Il nous en faut beaucoup pour nous faire craquer. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris à l'école le comprennent rapidement après. Tous s'endurcissent. Comme mon père. »

« Tu sais que ça me fait vraiment me sentir mieux de t'entendre la comparer si souvent à ton père. » Se plaignit Harry. « J'étais déjà suffisamment effrayé comme ça. Et si toute cette histoire faisait d'elle… Je ne sais pas. »

« C'est absurde », dit Draco profondément convaincu de ce qu'il avançait. « Elle ne deviendra jamais comme mon père. Il y a une grande différence ! »

« Quelle différence », demanda Harry en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop suppliant.

« Après avoir fait ça, elle a laissé son cœur s'exprimer. » Répondit simplement Draco. « Mon père se serait contenté de ranger sa baguette et de dire que ces salauds d'espions sorciers ne méritaient pas de vivre. » Draco haussa les épaules. « Ensuite il aurait souri et m'aurait proposé une énorme crème glacée. »

« Ce doit être une homme terrifiant. »

« En effet. »

« Comment Hermione… a fait sa connaissance ? »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent tandis qu'il tournait autour de Harry. Il pouvait voir l'hésitation dans les yeux du Gryffondor, luttant contre son envie de savoir.

« Veux-tu véritablement savoir ça ? » Demanda Draco, pas certain de savoir s'il avait envie de lui dire, mais Harry acquiesça après un instant de réflexion, et Draco soupira.

« Nous étions amis depuis quelques mois, nous nous rencontrions dans la Salle sur Demande pour pouvoir discuter. J'avais décidé d'informer Dumbledore des lettres que j'avais reçu de mon père plus tôt dans le mois. Un matin, Hermione m'a envoyé un pli urgent, en me demandant de la retrouver aussi vite que possible. Une fois en sécurité, elle m'a dit qu'elle _devait_ faire la connaissance de mon père.

« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Et comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses, elle m'a répondu : 'Pour devenir un Mangemort, évidemment'. »

Draco grommela. « Tu peux imaginer ma réaction. Elle a été bruyante, interminable et mes rires se sont progressivement transformés en cris d'indignation. Elle a fini par me convaincre. Tu sais comment est Hermione quand elle veut vraiment quelque chose. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en signe de compassion.

« Elle m'a demandé d'écrire à mon père pour lui dire qu'elle commençait à me parler, qu'elle était plus amicale avec les Serpentards en général, que je l'avait trouvé dans la réserve en train de lire un livre sur les sortilèges interdits, qu'elle semblait moins intéressée par les cours et qu'elle fixait parfois le Directeur avec un regard haineux. Mon père m'avait demandé de le tenir informé de tout ce qui concernait le Trio d'Or, toi, en particulier. Donc, quand j'ai commencé à lui parler de ces choses, il a été intrigué. Mais il n'aurait pas fait le moindre geste vers elle. Contrairement aux apparences, mon père est un homme très prudent. »

« Ensuite, il y a eu le bal de printemps qui s'est tenu dans le manoir d'un Mangemort qui a toujours gardé son identité secrète et était ainsi blanc de toute accusation. Je devais y assister, comme chaque année, et Hermione m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait m'y accompagner. »

Draco grogna encore une fois. « C'est donc ce qu'elle a fait. La transformation pour le bal de Noël en quatrième année n'était rien en comparaison du changement qu'elle a opéré pour être ma cavalière. Elle était la plus belle femme du bal, une sang de bourbe, elle se comportait comme si le monde entier lui appartenait. Les gens étaient choqués. Ils étaient dégoûtés. Mon père était fasciné. »

Il soupira, en chassant quelques grains de poussière imaginaires de ses robes d'école. « Ils se sont éclipsés dans une chambre et y sont restés pendant des heures. Quand elle est revenue, elle était bien évidemment blessée, mais elle semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Un mois plus tard, elle était présentée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fin de l'histoire. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Draco attendait la réaction de Harry, son esprit rejouait en boucle les événements du printemps dernier. Harry, quant à lui, luttait contre quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler. Ça lui trottait dans la tête depuis une semaine déjà, et il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment réagirait Draco. Une préparation minutieuse serait nécessaire pour le convaincre…Et par l'enfer, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Plongez dans l'eau glacée et elle vous semblera bientôt tiède.

« Je veux que fasse partie du premier cercle de l'Ordre, Draco », dit-il simplement et il fut récompensé par une expression inestimable sur le visage du Serpentard. Draco avait l'air si abasourdi, si stupide quand un cri étranglé sortit de sa gorge « Quoi ? » que Harry parvint à peine à réprimer son sourire.

Mais son sourire serait interprété comme de la condescendance, il le savait à présent. « Je te veux dans l'Ordre. » Répéta-t-il. « Tu fournis des informations de valeur depuis plus d'un an, maintenant. Remus, le Professeur Dumbledore et Snape te soutiendront. Et je sais qu'Hermione serait heureuse de t'y retrouver. Je serais heureux. »

Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait fallu à Harry pour prononcer ces mots, le visage de Draco s'était complètement fermé comme une pièce dont les rideaux auraient été brusquement tirés, étouffant ainsi toute source de lumière et de chaleur.

« Ça ne marchera pas Potter », répondit Draco d'un ton léger. , et ce ne fut que parce que Harry était habitué à décoder le Serpentard depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il parvint à percevoir l'amertume dans sa voix. « Ils ne m'accepteront jamais. Je suis un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort, un modèle pour tous ceux qui haïssent les sang de bourbe dans cette école. Même si tu pouvais user de ton influence pour me faire rentrer dans l'Ordre, ils ne me feraient jamais assez confiance pour baisser leur garde en face de moi. Ils penseraient seulement que j'essaie de - comment Weasley a-t-il amené ça – _fureter._ »

Harry choisit d'ignorer le fait qu'il aurait pensé exactement la même chose, il y a de cela un mois. _Quel chemin j'ai parcouru en si peu de temps,_ réalisa-t-il soudainement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été aveugle pendant tant d'années, ne voyant que ce qui était évident et ignorant que ce qu'il voyait n'était rien d'autre que la fine surface d'un chaotique enchevêtrement de plans, d'intentions et de relations.

C'était Hermione qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait amené à reconsidérer son point de vue, pour découvrir toutes ces choses, Hermione et sa relation bizarre avec Snape qui semblait devenir plus mystérieuse chaque jour. Mais c'est Draco qui l'avait aidé tout au long. Maintenant, il pouvait bien aider Draco.

« Ils ne faisaient pas non plus confiance à Snape au début. Et je ne veux pas savoir comment ils vont réagir quand ils découvriront l'identité de leur bien-aimé maître-espion. » Il haussa encore les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas important. Le fait est : je veux que tu en fasse partie. » Il sourit. « Et je ne suis pas le Garçon qui a Survécu pour rien, tu sais ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adossée à l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre, Hermione entendit le son caractéristique du transplanage, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle resta dans la même position, les yeux baissés, une jambe levée, reposant contre l'arbre, dévoilant ainsi sa peau nue et son uniforme d'écolière. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et mit une touche de maquillage.

Elle savait de quoi elle avait l'air : innocente, légèrement sans défense, et très jeune. Il ne fallait pas rappeler à MacNair la chasseresse sauvage qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés en ce lieu.

« MacNair », énonça-t-elle au bout d'un moment, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement son arrivée. La voix de la jeune femme tremblait légèrement, comme si elle avait froid ou qu'elle était effrayée par les ténèbres. « J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas ! »

Elle avait pourtant été surmenée toute la journée, mais les hommes n'aimaient pas quand une femme prenait le contrôle et le gardait. Elle devait avoir l'air douce et vulnérable ce soir, elle devait lui laisser l'initiative.

Il voulait une femme passive, et passive elle serait pour la soirée, laissant la sombre silhouette mener la danse dans les ténèbres.

« Evidemment que je suis venue, ma puce », répondit-il en marchant vers elle, et Hermione dut réprimer un grognement amusé. Ma puce, en effet. Elle avait l'impression de voir un moldu à son premier rendez-vous.

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, si bien qu'elle dut réprimer un frisson qui lui était venu automatiquement. Elle avait trop l'habitude de ça pour se laisser distraire.

« Bien, où veux-tu que nous allions ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ? » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui de manière à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa chaleur, son souffle délicat de la jeune femme chatouillait la bouche et le nez du Mangemort. « Je connais une grotte tout près. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je pensais que nous ne serions pas… dérangés là-bas. »

« Ça me paraît parfait. » Consentit-il, et la main de l'homme, qui était restée sur sa hanche, amorça doucement une descente. Elle s'abandonna à ce contact pendant un instant, puis ils se déplacèrent.

« Quelqu'un pourrait me voir », murmura-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse, en rendant sa voix un peu essoufflée pour lui montrer qu'elle avait envie de ses mains sur son corps. « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque si près du château. »

« Montre-moi le chemin, alors », accepta-t-il, en retirant sa main des fesses de la jeune femme mais en restant très près d'elle. S'il n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de la tripoter, Severus devrait se rabattre sur le plan B.

Elle laissa MacNair faire la conversation pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il se vanta principalement de ses plans pour faire sortir Potter du château et progresser dans les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, récupérant chaque information utile, et le flattant de sa bravoure avec de petits cris impressionnés et des regards admiratifs. La bêtise de ces hommes de sang pur ne cessait de l'étonner.

Ils avaient presque atteint la grotte où Sniffle s'était caché si longtemps, quand soudain, sur la gauche, un rayon de lumière blanche jaillit des ténèbres et la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos.

Elle cria de douleur et s'effondra en entraînant à moitié MacNair avec elle et en handicapant ainsi le bras dont il se servait pour tenir sa baguette. Le plan B avait commencé. Evidemment, le rayon n'avait provoqué qu'une légère chaleur dans le dos d'Hermione, mais elle roula sur le sol comme si elle était en proie à une terrible douleur, et MacNair sembla la croire.

Au moins, il a quelques réflexes de Mangemort, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'il libérait son arme avec hâte et qu'il s'éloignait d'elle pour se préparer à la bataille. Mais ces réflexes n'étaient pas assez affûtés pour remarquer qu'elle lui avait dérobé sa deuxième baguette. Elle aimait quand les adversaires étaient à égalité.

« Qui est là ? » cria MacNair nerveusement. Sa voix rauque et sur le point de se briser. Il pensait probablement que Malfoy les avait découvert et attendait maintenant dans un buisson pour leur lancer le sortilège de la mort.

Mais la silhouette qui sortit de l'ombre au clair de lune, n'était pas la tête blond platine caractéristique de la famille Malfoy.

Des cheveux noirs encadraient un visage qui semblait sombre et renfrognée avec sa fine bouche, son nez ciselé et des yeux noirs et flamboyants dont la noirceur était soulignée par une grande cape tourbillonnante, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'un halo de ténèbres l'entourait, une aura de lumière négative.

Même Hermione, qui était au courant de sa présence depuis le début, sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine comme un petit oiseau. Seul Severus savait organiser une mise en scène si théâtrale sans avoir l'air ridicule. En fait, il était totalement le contraire, et Hermione dut s'obliger à se concentrer sur la tâche qui les attendait.

« MacNair », ronronna Severus, un peu comme elle l'avait fait dans la pièce réservée au transplanage la nuit précédente, et une fois encore, le cœur d'Hermione s'affola et fit un petit bond excité. « Quelle agréable surprise. Il me semble que tu n'as pas changé de comportement. Tu violes les étudiantes le soir ? »

« Snape », siffla MacNair. Une partie de sa peur sembla se transformer en haine envers l'homme qui les avait tous trahis. Mais ça ne représentait qu'une part, car MacNair savait que Severus était un redoutable adversaire. Il était donc sur ses gardes. « Tu te glisses toujours dans l'ombre pour espionner ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir beaucoup changé, non plus. »

Le Mangemort semblait parfaitement se maîtriser mais un petit spasme musculaire le trahissait – il avait laisser sa baguette glisser de son étui jusque dans sa main et était désormais prêt à passer à l'attaque sans avertissement supplémentaire.

Mais il semblait que Severus ne lui laisserait pas sa chance.

Un petit coup de baguette et une lumière bleue jaillit vers MacNair qui la bloqua avec un bouclier invoqué à la hâte. C'est ensuite que le véritable combat commença.

Il fut clair pour chacune des personnes dans la petite clairière, seulement quelques secondes après les premiers mouvements, que MacNair n'avait aucune chance contre Severus. Face au Maître des Potions et ses sorts et malédictions, MacNair semblait maladroit et lent. Et tandis que Severus lançait de nombreux sorts, son adversaire se contentait de Doloris et d'Avada Kedavra, obligeant ainsi Severus à sauter, bondir et rouler sur le côté, plutôt que d'utiliser des boucliers. Pas que ce soit un problème.

Mais Severus se retenait. Au lieu de lancer les sorts dangereux et mortels que chaque Mangemort pouvait utiliser les yeux fermés, il essayait plutôt de le désarmer et de le surprendre, attaquant MacNair de tous les côtés et lui faisant ressentir ainsi une fausse impression de sécurité.

« Quoi, Snape, as-tu besoin de retourner en première année ? Ton nouveau maître garderait-il ta laisse trop courte ? » Se moqua MacNair, et Hermione fut une fois encore sidérée par la stupidité de MacNair. Qui taquinerait une panthère qui jouait avec sa proie ?

« Il n'est pas mon nouveau Maître », répondit Snape d'une voix teintée d'amusement. « Je le sers en secret depuis dix huit ans, et aucun de vous, futurs héros ne l'avez remarqué. »

« Non », cria MacNair, la colère avait envahit la dernière parcelle de son cerveau qui le préservait auparavant d'un excès de confiance. Il se rua alors sur Severus.

Il rencontra un poing qui lui coupa le souffle, et tandis qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, Severus qui avait sauté derrière lui, lui asséna un coup de pied à l'épaule, ce qui l'envoya au sol.

Avec un mouvement si brusque qu'Hermione ne put réprimer un ricanement, Severus rajusta ses robes.

« Petrificus Totalus », dit-il sur un ton détaché, et le corps du Mangemort se raidit. « Vraiment, Hermione », poursuivit-il tout en relevant MacNair avec une geste rapide de sa baguette. Il nettoya ensuite son visage et ses robes tout aussi efficacement. « Je ne peux m'empêcher de t'interroger sur les choix de tes compagnons. »

Hermione fit la moue. Elle appréciait énormément tout ça. « Que pourrais-je faire d'autre quand tu te caches derrière des buissons, Severus. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle fut récompensée par l'expression choquée de MacNair, le visage d'un homme qui avait soudain compris, mais trop tard, qu'il s'était fait roulé, et que c'était probablement sa fin.

« Bien, si tu le prends comme ça », dit alors Severus. « Peut-être devrions-nous recommencer, alors. Plus sympathique, peut-être. Es-tu prête ? »

Hermione acquiesça et se retira dans l'ombre où Snape était caché un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« La vue est bonne ? », lui demanda le chef des renseignements. Elle répondit par l'affirmative.

« Bien, maintenant, MacNair, tu vas nous aider un peu. Ça ne va pas prendre longtemps, je peux te l'assurer. Imperio », siffla-t-il, et le corps de MacNair se ramollit comme une marionnette au bout de ses fils.

Il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à se fondre dans les ténèbres. Ensuite, il se retourna, un sourire impatient sur le visage.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, Snape », dit-il.

« Que veux-tu ? » La voix de velours du traître et Maître des Potions était insondable, et MacNair plissa les yeux pour entrevoir son visage, même si ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

« J'ai des informations précieuses pour ton camp », parla MacNair précipitamment, dans le but d'être agréable. « Je suis disposer retourner ma veste. Je connais les mouvements et les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais aide-moi à quitter les Mangemorts. Laisse-moi travailler pour Dumbledore ! »

« C'est tout ? » La question froide résonna dans la nuit.

« Il y en a d'autres comme moi, d'autres qui veulent se retirer », balbutia MacNair, le visage vert de peur. « Je peux te donner leurs noms, beaucoup de noms, si seulement… »

« C'est bien assez, MacNair », l'interrompit Severus. « Je te connais. Tu es un faible. Tu nous trahiras encore. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a retourné sa veste dans les rangs de Dumbledore, et c'est moi. _Avada Kedavra._ »

Une lumière verte fendit l'air et le corps de MacNair, inerte s'écroula sur le sol. Rapidement, Severus parcourut la distance entre lui et le corps et fouilla la dépouille de MacNair, récupérant ainsi sa baguette et un rouleau de parchemin. Ensuite, il lança un dernier regard pour jauger la clairière, il toucha sa tête comme saluer sa victime, et transplana.

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour connecter les images de la mort de MacNair aux autres bribes qu'elle et Severus avaient mises au point un peu plus tôt. Quand elle eut fini, elle disposait d'un souvenir parfait dans lequel elle suivait l'ancien Mangemort qui quittait le château, traversait Pré au Lard jusque dans la forêt où il avait rencontré MacNair et l'avait tué. Elle avait à présent quelque chose de suffisamment travaillé pour le présenter à un Maître de l'Occlumencie.

Ensuite, elle brossa sa jupe pour enlever la poussière et la sécha d'un sort. Elle s'approcha de MacNair, et, à l'aide d'un charme qu'elle avait découvert dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque, elle dissipa tous résidus de son odeur et toutes les empreintes qu'elle avait laissées sur les vêtements et le corps du Mangemort. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut absolument sûre qu'il ne restait rien de Hermione Granger sur le cadavre, qu'elle s'empara de son bras et transplana.

Elle avait un cadeau pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son Premier Cercle, quelque chose qui, avec un peu de chance, sèmerait le chaos dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Quelque chose qui augmenterait grandement son pouvoir.

* * *

-

Dans deux semaines, vous saurez enfin pourquoi Hermione a décidé de se lancer dans l'espionnage à la place de Severus… Et c'est Ron qui va le découvrir !

Bisous à toutes et à tous…


	38. Confiance et trahison

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**_Océane : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies les détails de cette fic, alors en voilà encore quelques uns… Bonne lecture !_**

**_Bohemio : Tu adores Severus et Hermione, donc tu vas être gâtée dans ce chapitre, même si nous avons une guest star de choix : Ron… Enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. _**

**_Spinel : Merci beaucoup. Voici donc la suite, avec des rebondissements à venir pour les prochains chapitres…_**

**_Mekoret : Ravie que la fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te laisse donc la découvrir. Bonne lecture._**

**_El diablo : Attention, sa majesté des enfers s'énerve…lol. Sache que tu vas devoir reprendre du service pendant tes vacances, car après avoir lu ce qu'a fait Ron, tu vas… voir plutôt rouge. A moins que tu ne sois d'humeur zen, ce qui ne cadre pas vraiment avec le personnage. Je pense donc être à l'abri de ta colère un bon bout de temps puisque tu auras d'autres chats à fouetter, comme on dit. Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !_**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Confiance et trahison_**

Le matin suivant, un coup à la porte la fit se relever de son travail sur les enchantements.

Elle avait dormi dans les appartements de Severus mais elle était revenue tôt le matin dans sa chambre de Préfète. Les week-ends étaient des moments privilégiés pour les étudiants qui voulaient lui parler de leurs problèmes. Et même si elle ne se considérait plus vraiment comme une étudiante ces derniers jours, et sans parler de son devoir de Préfète, c'était un rôle qu'elle devait jouer parfaitement de façon à ce qu'elle et l'Ordre ne soient pas soupçonnés.

Les soupçons… Son esprit ne cessait de ressasser les événements de la soirée tandis qu'elle passait en revue sans même s'en rendre compte les charmes qui lui permettaient d'écouter à travers la porte. Si quelqu'un d'inamical se trouvait de l'autre côté, elle voulait le savoir avant d'ouvrir.

On peut dire qu'elle avait surpris les gardes de Voldemort, la nuit précédente, quand elle était passée près d'eux à toute allure, le corps de MacNair flottant derrière elle. Elle ne portait ni son habituelle cape noire, ni le masque qu'elle avait le droit de porter depuis peu. Ses joues étaient même légèrement rosies à cause du choc et de son empressement à prévenir son Maître dès que possible.

Elle Lui avait remis le corps et avait partagé ses souvenirs qui confirmaient les soupçons dont elle Lui avait fait part. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres acheva son examen, le silence s'était abattu sur l'assemblée de Mangemorts, et quand Sa colère éclata, ce fut terrible.

Elle s'en était sortie relativement indemne, mais les regards que lui lançait les Mangemorts ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Pourtant, la soirée avait été un succès. Voldemort la considérait désormais comme la seule personne digne de confiance parmi ses serviteurs. Elle avait été la seule à dévoiler la conspiration et à avoir eut assez de courage pour L'en informer. Elle était la seule à faire preuve de loyauté.

D'une certaine façon, c'était terriblement amusant. De plus, la plupart des Mangemorts du Premier Cercle avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire pour au moins deux jours car Voldemort leur avait montré combien Il était peu satisfait d'eux et Hermione avait été obligée d'y assister.

Choisissant de ne pas se remémorer ce moment particulier de la soirée, elle se leva avec hâte et marcha jusqu'à la porte qui reliait sa chambre à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Ce fut le visage nerveux de Ginny qui la salua lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. La salle commune derrière elle était vide.

« Salut », lui dit la rousse. « Je… C'est que… Je me demandais si tu voulais passer un peu de temps à Pré au Lard avec moi… c'est un samedi de sortie aujourd'hui, tu sais, et j'ai pensé que tu devais avoir besoin de temps de détente… »

Oui, elle avait besoin de s'accorder un peu de temps libre. En fait, Hermione ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de sa dernière promenade à Pré au Lard, mais elle avait tant à faire. Severus et elle avaient parlé de stratégie jusque tard dans la nuit et n'avaient été interrompus que par la courte visite de Mac Gonagall qui était chargée de veiller sur Justin et ses parents. Ils avaient planifié une autre réunion pour dans la soirée : Severus voulait revoir les plans de l'Ordre avec elle, et Draco voulait discuter avec elle du moyen de distiller de fausses informations dans les lettres qu'il envoyait à son père, et elle aurait encore ses devoirs à faire…

Mais Ginny avait un regard étrange, un mélange de nervosité et de détermination.

« Pourquoi veux-tu y aller avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait appris que seule la franchise lui permettrait d'obtenir une réponse de la part de Ginny. « Ton frère ne parvient même pas à rester dans la même pièce que moi. »

Ginny rougit. « Il est tellement immature », répondit-elle rapidement. « Ecoute Hermione, si nous avions su quel combat tu menais, nous ne t'aurions jamais mis au pied du mur comme nous l'avons fait. Je réalise à quel point nous avons été stupides. Dumbledore et Snape nous ont tout expliqué, et je n'arrive pas à croire que Ron te traite encore comme ça ! »

« La plupart des gens feraient de même, je crois. » Rétorqua Hermione sans se donner la peine de cacher la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. « Neville est au bord de l'évanouissement à chaque fois qu'il me croise. Remus Lupin ne me demande plus aucune démonstration en classe, et Luna a cessé de parler en ma présence. Elle ne fait que me dévisager comme si j'étais une bête de foire ou quelque chose comme ça. Et qui peut les en blâmer ? Je ne suis pas la personne qu'ils pensaient connaître. D'une certaine façon, je les ai trahis. »

« Ce ne sont que des conneries », répondit Ginny calmement. « Mais je sais ce que tu ressens. »

« Comment ça ? », Hermione se pencha en avant avec un regain d'intérêt. Elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un geste typiquement Weasley, une tentative amicale pour mettre de côté ses préjugés, mais que cette tentative était irrémédiablement vouée à l'échec. Mais ce qu'elle oubliait facilement, c'est que Ginny était très différente de ses frères et même très différente de sa mère.

« Parce que j'ai ressenti la même chose », énonça Ginny visiblement tendue. Juste après que Jédusor m'ai possédée. Je savais que je n'avais eu pas le choix, et tout le monde le savait aussi. Théoriquement. Mais ils m'ont épié pendant tout l'été, ils me rendaient folle à contrôler chacun de mes mouvements. Et la seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'est d'une personne qui ne faisait pas comme si je n'avais pas changé. Comme tu l'as fait quand nous sommes revenu à l'école. » Ginny lui adressa un large sourire. « Bien sûr, tu m'as rendue folle avec toutes tes questions, mais au moins, j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui ne se mettait pas à sangloter dès que j'évoquais les événements de l'année précédente. Alors, veux-tu aller à Pré au Lard ? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait toujours su que Ginny était plus intelligente que ses frères, mais elle était quand même impressionnée.

Elle choisit donc d'acquiescer. Lentement.

« Oui, Ginny », dit-elle. « J'aimerais y aller. Attends une seconde, je vais chercher ma cape. »

« Je vais prendre aussi la mienne. » Sourit Ginny. « Je reviens dans une minute ! »

Hermione laissa la porte ouverte le temps de s'avancer vers la penderie et y pris la cape chaude qu'elle portait quand elle sortait. Ce serait une agréable journée, décida-t-elle, et elle s'amuserait.

Elle frappa rapidement son poster de Waterhouse pour dire à Severus où elle allait et quand elle reviendrait. Ils travaillaient sur un meilleur moyen de communication, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se consacrer à autre chose que l'espionnage et les entraînements. Severus avait d'autres préoccupations que de passer ses soirées sur le canapé à lire et discuter.

Elle le comprenait, bien sûr, pensa-t-elle en enfilant sa cape et en cherchant ses gants. C'est juste qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Chaque heure passée sans lui amenait de nouveaux sujets, des choses dont elle voulait discuter avec lui.

De même, chaque heure passée avec lui apportait une sensation de satisfaction et de plénitude.

Elle sentit un courant d'air froid et en une seconde, et se retourna, baguette à la main pour vérifier la porte et les sorts d'écoute, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle repartit donc à la recherche de ses gants.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pouvait être elle-même en sa présence, se demanda-t-elle. Elle pouvait se permettre d'être aussi vive et intelligente qu'elle le souhaitait sans avoir à redouter les réactions irritées qu'elle avait l'habitude d'endurer avec les autres. Elle pouvait se permettre d'être faible, elle savait qu'il la rattraperait avant qu'elle ne tombe. Mais elle pouvait aussi être forte, froide et impitoyable, elle n'avait pas à se demander s'il allait comprendre ou s'il allait se comporter comme un de ces abrutis d'hommes qui se croient supérieurs.

Il avait joué tellement de rôles dans sa vie, avait été tant de choses que les masques et les faux-semblants étaient hors de propos en sa présence. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à se cacher derrière des mensonges et des subterfuges. Et tout cela la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Paradoxalement, tout ceci l'effrayait affreusement car – comme sa folie le lui susurrait à l'oreille – ses mensonges avaient été la seule chose qui avait rendue leur relation possible. Ses mensonges étaient la seule base stable de l'absolue confiance qui s'était établie entre eux. Il ne devait jamais l'apprendre, ou tout serait perdu.

Et elle savait parfaitement comment tout pouvait rapidement prendre fin. Seules ses cachotteries protégeaient leur partenariat, ça et les fines mais efficaces barrières qu'elle avait érigée entre eux, si subtilement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à présent. Mais elle avait du mal à garder ses secrets, c'était si difficile, et c'était plus dur encore, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, qu'il lui parlait avec cette voix incroyable, douce et chaude.

Elle avait été tentée tant de fois de se laisser aller, de tout lui dire au sujet des véritables motivations qui l'avaient poussées à espionner. La vieille question, le 'pourquoi' qu'il lui avait posé il y a quelques mois, son interrogation la hantait chaque jour, et le besoin de lui répondre _enfin _se faisait de plus en plus pressant.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle le connaissait trop bien à présent. Il ne serait pas capable de vivre avec cette vérité. Il en serait terriblement blessé, et peu importe ce qui s'était développé entre eux, cette étrange et merveilleuse chose qu'ils appelaient l'amitié, cette relation toucherait à sa fin.

Peut-être, pensa-t-elle pendant un instant de triste clairvoyance, que c'était mieux ainsi. Il valait mieux ça plutôt que de ne plus le voir du tout, elle devait donc malheureusement garder une certaine distance entre eux pour y parvenir. Ça lui faisait mal rien que d'y penser, mais l'alternative était encore plus douloureuse. De plus, Hermione Granger avait toujours été du genre à se tenir à ses décisions.

Elle prit donc son écharpe rouge et or, couleur Gryffondor, sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Ginny l'attendait dans la Salle Commune et elle lui sourit chaleureusement en la voyant arriver. Peut-être cela lui ferait-il le plus grand bien de ne pas fixer toute son attention et son être, l'espace d'une journée, sur Severus, pensa Hermione lorsqu'elles quittèrent la tour Gryffondor en discutant joyeusement. Passer du temps avec des gens de son âge était définitivement plus sain.

_Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas te comprendre comme Severus le fait, _lui murmura une voix dans son oreille, mais elle l'ignora royalement. Aujourd'hui, elle s'amuserait.

Quand les deux filles atteignirent le hall d'entrée, elles riaient déjà, et quand elles furent accueillies par la fraîcheur de l'air, Hermione fut certaine que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Ginny la regarda alors d'un air entendu.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne regarda vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione, si bien qu'aucune d'elle ne vit l'ombre qui les regardait, à l'abri derrière les rideaux. Ses yeux fixaient les silhouettes quand elles disparurent vers Pré au Lard et l'ombre puis l'ombre se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, un sourire sinistre aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour la première fois ce week-end, Severus était assis dans son bureau attenant à la classe de potion. Il avait vraiment des choses plus importantes à penser, songea-t-il tout en buvant lentement son thé. Il y avait tant de choses à faire avant que les quartiers généraux ne ressemblent un tant soit peu à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un véritable espace de travail.

Chaque fois qu'il devenait trop irritable, il disait à Albus que ce n'était pas son travail à lui, Severus, mais celui du Directeur, et qu'il ne bougerait plus le petit doigt dans un tel chaos. Mais Albus, insupportable vieil homme qu'il était, se contentait à chaque fois de le regarder, les yeux scintillants, avant de lui offrir un bonbon au citron. Severus se remettait alors au travail avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait.

Au moins, il était heureux que le quartier général ait été déplacé à Poudlard. Square Grimmault aurait été absolument insupportable.

Dans l'état actuel des choses, sa vie privée – qui n'existait que depuis peu – en pâtissait terriblement.

Remus n'avait toujours pas dépassé de sa propre stupidité. Ce dernier se comportait donc comme s'il était un animal dangereux, ce qui était plutôt comique quand on considérait en quoi se transformait le Maraudeur à la pleine lune.

Il n'avait pas pris le thé avec Minerva depuis plus d'une semaine. Il avait passé un peu de temps avec Hermione, bien sûr, mais il avait eu tendance à écourter les moments passés ensemble au cours de la semaine, de peur de ne pas se contrôler face à elle.

Même si son code de conduite ne lui permettait pas de l'admettre, elle lui manquait plus qu'aucun être humain ne lui avait jamais manqué. Son absence lui vrillait le cœur et il avait été tenté plus d'une fois de faire une croix sur cet exercice de contrôle de soi et de l'inviter dîner dans ses appartements.

Mais c'était une habitude pour le Directeur des Serpentards d'être dans son bureau le samedi après-midi pendant une heure ou deux, à attendre les éventuels élèves de sa maison qui recherchaient un peu d'aide car autrement, personne d'autre ne les recevrait. Chacun le savait. Severus s'y astreignait depuis dix ans. Et il n'allait pas abolir cette tradition sous prétexte qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire.

C'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il en avait l'habitude qu'il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre la porte de sa salle de classe s'ouvrir avec plus de force que nécessaire. Contrôler leur colère était quelque chose que tous les Serpentards apprenaient relativement tôt, mais parfois, ils craquaient, tout simplement. Il connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment.

Mais la légère curiosité qu'il éprouvait en se demandait quelle était l'identité de son visiteur se transforma grosse irritation lorsque quelque chose vint s'écraser contre la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez », lança-t-il, ne souhaitant pas prendre de décision avant de savoir qui était dehors. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, avec suffisamment de force pour l'envoyer claquer contre le mur, l'étudiant présent devant lui n'était pas de Serpentard.

C'était Ronald Weasley.

« Tout est de votre faute, espèce de salaud ! » Hurla le Gryffondor. Son visage était rouge foncé et contrastait de façon criarde avec sa chevelure. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, à l'abri du regard grâce à sa cape, et Severus choisit alors de sortir sa baguette de l'étui dans lequel elle était rangée. Le garçon était suffisamment stupide pour attaquer un professeur, de plus, il semblait totalement hors de lui.

Bien, Severus allait lui donner une petite leçon. Il avait blessé Hermione.

« Mr Weasley, même si j'ai relativement l'habitude d'être à l'origine de toutes vos petites misères, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît m'éclairer sur la raison de cette accès de fureur ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranquille, sachant pertinemment que rien n'énervait plus un Gryffondor que l'emploi de l'arrogance et de la froideur.

« J'ai découvert pourquoi elle s'est lancée dans l'espionnage, espèce de fils de pute », cria Ron, le visage de plus en plus rouge. « Et c'est de votre faute ! »

« Ah, vraiment », rétorqua Severus sur un ton doucereux. « Si vous comptez me faire croire que Hermione vous a confié cette information comme ça, vous vous trompez. Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne vous aurait pas fait confiance, connaissant le travail qui nous attend pour les prochaines semaines. »

« Je me soucie d'elle plus que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, Snape », hurla-t-il. « Et elle va bientôt comprendre qui sont ses véritables amis. Vous n'avez fait que la rendre folle ! »

« Oui, bien sûr », ricana Severus. « Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, je dois dire je ne trouve plus cela amusant depuis quelques temps. Partez, ou je serai obligé de vous donner des chaudrons à récurer jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Soudain, Weasley sourit. C'était une réaction si inattendue que Severus vacilla au point de cesser de ricaner. Etrangement, le gamin sembla soudain plus âgé, plus perfide. Ç'en était déconcertant.

« Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez me voir partir, Snape », dit-il. « Vous ne voudriez pas manquer ce que j'ai là. » Et d'un geste spectaculaire, il fit voler la cape qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le visage de Severus était d'une pâleur extrême. Il avait fait le tour de son bureau avant même que son cerveau ne réagisse. « Où avez-vous eu ça ? » Cria-t-il, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa gorge n'étaient plus que murmures.

« Dans sa chambre de Préfète en chef », répondit Weasley, un sourire de fou furieux sur les lèvres. « J'y suis entré lorsqu'elle est partie pour Pré au Lard. Elle l'avait bien caché, mais je ne suis pas le plus jeune d'une fratrie de six pour rien, Snape. »

Severus secoua brusquement la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur ce que cachait la cape de Weasley jusqu'à présent.

Une pensine.

« Elle ne peut pas être à elle », protesta-t-il, soulagé que sa voix soit de nouveau ferme et froide, telle qu'il l'avait rendue au cours de ces années. « Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée en évidence dans une chambre si peu sécurisée. Vous êtes un piètre menteur, Weasley, et vous devriez partir immédiatement. Rendez la pensine à la personne à qui vous l'avez dérobée avant que je ne vous fasse exclure de cette école ! »

« Oh non, espèce de bâtard, ne me menacez pas ! » répliqua Ron qui souriait toujours. « Et c'_est _la sienne. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas la cacher ailleurs que dans sa chambre de Préfète – elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la laisser dans un endroit où vous auriez pu la trouver ! Il semblerait qu'elle ne vous fasse pas autant confiance que ce qu'elle prétend, hein ? »

Le sourire qu'il affichait s'évapora brusquement et fut remplacé par une haine si féroce qu'elle effaça toutes les autres émotions du visage de Weasley. « C'est la sienne, d'accord. J'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait dedans, Snape. Je sais tout maintenant, tout ce qu'elle vous cachait. Espèce de salaud ! »

Quelque chose dans les yeux du rouquin indiqua à Severus qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Un emploi rapide de la légilimencie effaça les derniers doutes qui persistaient encore. Chacun de ses mots avaient été vrais, et sachant désormais cela, la rage s'empara de Severus, le privant du même temps de tout contrôle ou toute réflexion.

« Imbécile ! » Tonna-t-il. « Comment avez-vous, ne serait-ce que pensé à violer son intimité de la sorte ? Elle ne vous le pardonnera jamais, pas plus que moi ! »

« Je n'ai rien violé du tout ! » Cria le Gryffondor. « C'est vous qui la touchez comme ça et qui vous comportez comme si elle vous appartenait ! Si j'essaie d'aider une amie, il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! Et je vais l'aider ! Maintenant que je sais ce qui l'a rendue folle comme ça, ça va être facile de lui montrer quel salaud graisseux vous êtes en réalité ! »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous pensiez parler, mais vous aller me donner cette pensine dans la seconde et je vais appeler le Directeur ! J'espère juste que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps cette fois, ou je ne pourrai pas me retenir de vous lancer un sort ! »

« Ça fait du mal de découvrir qu'elle vous a menti, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Weasley, un sourire démoniaque de nouveau sur les lèvres. « Mais vous allez souffrir encore plus quand vous aurez vu ce qu'elle vous cachait ! »

« Vous allez me remettre cette pensine immédiatement », ordonna Severus d'une voix vrombissante tout en avançant vers le rouquin.

« Attrapez-la si vous le pouvez ! » Et à cet instant, Ronald Weasley lança le récipient en pierre de toutes ses forces.

Severus tenta de la rattraper et faillit bien réussir. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte la nature de ce que contenait le récipient, et tandis qu'il réceptionnait la pensine contre son torse, il ne put empêcher le liquide argenté de poursuivre son mouvement.

Le liquide lui atterrit en plein visage, et à l'instant où il perçut la froide humidité, il se sentit aspiré par la brume du passé.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant que les souvenirs ne l'envahissent, fut le visage de Ronald Weasley se tordre en une grimace de haine et d'amusement.

Quand le brouillard autour de lui s'éclaircit, il se trouvait debout dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, entouré par les ténèbres.

Severus voulut partir, quitter les souvenirs dès l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent la pierre froide et lisse, mais quelque chose le forçait à rester.

_Je vais partir, _grogna une voix dans son esprit, _je ne trahirai pas sa confiance comme ça – pas encore une fois. _

Mais aussi pathétique que ce soit d'avoir été surpassé par cet abruti de Weasley, il devait bien admettre ce qui venait de se passer. Le liquide s'était déversé sur son visage, ne lui permettant pas de d'en défaire comme il l'aurait fait s'il s'était penché dans la pensine. Le contact entre lui et les souvenirs d'Hermione ne pourrait être rompu avant d'avoir tout visualiser. Il était coincé.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas. Elle était là, parcourant les couloirs froids de Poudlard, rentrant probablement d'une soirée d'étude à la bibliothèque.

Hermione. Mais pas la Hermione qu'il avait appris à connaître. Cette Hermione-là était plus jeune, l'insigne de Préfète remplaçait celui de Préfète en chef. Cinquième ou sixième année, donc. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et ses mouvements moins étudiés, moins gracieux, plus comme ceux d'une étudiante normale. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Severus réalisa combien elle avait changé au cours de l'année passée.

Les différences les plus flagrantes se lisaient sur son visage. Disparus les traits reflétant la réflexion et la tristesse sur sa figure, disparues ces lignes qui caractérisaient son visage actuel et qui lui conféraient un regard tellement plus mature. Cette fille n'avait pas encore compris comment fonctionnait le monde, elle n'avait pas encore plongé son regard dans celui du Mal personnifié. Elle n'avait pas encore flirté avec les ténèbres pour en ressortir vainqueur.

Elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante, même si elle était certainement bien plus intelligente que les autres. Elle n'était pas encore ce diamant parfait qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Severus se maudit lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement qu'il était resté là, au beau milieu du hall d'entrée, comme paralysé, à regarder Hermione avec une fascination silencieuse sans même chercher à sortir de ses souvenirs.

Une fois encore, il se jeta contre les barrières invisibles qui le retenaient prisonnier ce qui fit voler en éclat sa concentration. C'est à ce moment précis que le souvenir d'Hermione se pencha, observant avec attention quelque chose sur le sol froid juste en face d'elle.

Sans savoir comment, Severus se retrouva auprès d'elle pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune fille.

Il y avait du sang. Seulement quelques gouttes, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de la substance. Le visage d'Hermione s'était brusquement tendu, signe qu'elle aussi avait reconnu le liquide rouge.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avança un peu qu'il comprit qu'en effet, c'était bien plus que quelques gouttes. Il y avait une traînée de sang, et elle semblait décidée à la suivre.

« Ne sois pas stupide, jeune fille », siffla-t-il, tout à fait conscient du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre. « Ce château est dangereux la nuit, n'as-tu donc rien appris ces dernières années ? »

L'expression songeuse de son visage quand elle examina encore une fois ce qui était devant elle, les yeux allant de ses pieds aux escaliers ensanglantés, indiquèrent à Severus qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui. Mais évidemment, tout ceci se déroulait en des temps moins dangereux, ou du moins, elle n'avait pas encore conscience du péril qui régnait, même au sein de Poudlard.

Au lieu de tourner les talons et d'aller prévenir un professeur, Hermione suivit la traînée de sang.

Et Severus, ne cherchant même plus à lutter contre la force du souvenir, la suivit également.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'était lové dans son fauteuil préféré, en face de l'immense cheminée et profitait du calme de la salle commune en ce jour de sortie à Pré au Lard, lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit. Il regarda donc vers le tableau et vit Ron entrer, le visage baissé, les mouvements maladroits et nerveux.

Harry soupira en silence. Il s'apprêtait à se tourner de nouveau vers la cheminée, quand une petite voix lui souffla à l'oreille que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était grâce aux leçons de Draco de la semaine passée sur le langage du corps, ou grâce à sa connaissance du comportement et de l'humeur de Ron, mais il avait une impression étrange, et il estima qu'il était plus sage d'écouter son instinct. Il se redressa donc un peu et lança un long regard à Ron.

Son ancien ami ne remarqua même pas qu'il était observé. Il traversa la salle commune en marmonnant des paroles qui n'étaient destinées qu'à lui. Ses épaules tressautaient étrangement et Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Soudain, Harry fut envahi par l'inquiétude. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Ron était visiblement bien plus agité qu'à l'habitude.

« Ron ? », demanda-t-il en se levant de fauteuil et en marchant doucement vers lui. Il était prêt à battre en retraite au moindre signe lui indiquant que Ron avait remarqué sa présence. Mais le roux continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, tournant le dos à Harry, les épaules toujours tremblantes.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose en rapport avec ta famille ? Ron ? »

Doucement, Harry parvint à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais à l'instant même où le rouquin sentit le contact de la paume d'Harry sur son épaule, il se retourna, et Harry, choqué par ce mouvement soudain et par le spectacle qui lui faisait face, fit un bond en arrière.

Le visage de Ron était ravagé par les larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en une sorte de sourire dément : une caricature de son habituel sourire. Aux yeux d'Harry, il ressemblait à un fou, comme ces personnages dérangés qui tenaient le rôle du méchant dans les bandes dessinées de son cousin.

« Ron », murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Ron sembla enfin le reconnaître.

« Harry », cria-t-il en même temps que son sourire s'agrandissait, divisant ainsi son visage en deux parties. « Plus besoin de t'inquiéter, mon ami, j'ai résolu le problème ! Elle va revenir vers nous bientôt, et le salaud ne la touchera plus jamais. »

« Calme-toi, Ron », dit Harry en tentant de se souvenir comment Hermione avait l'habitude de le réconforter après les visions qu'il avait. « Tout ira bien. »

« Oui », hurla Ron joyeusement en attrapant fermement les épaules de Harry. « Oui, tout à fait ! Tout va bien maintenant. Il est en train de le payer très cher, le Serpentard visqueux. »

Harry frissonna. « De quoi es-tu en train de parler, Ron ? » L'interrogea-t-il doucement en essayant de repousser la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'emporter. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai tout découvert ! », s'écria le Gryffondor. « J'ai utilisé ta cape d'invisibilité quand Ginny se tenait devant sa porte, et j'ai pris sa pensine. J'ai regardé dedans et ça a répondu à toutes mes questions. Il ne la touchera plus jamais, ce vieux Mangemort ! »

A l'aide de ses mains bien plus froides qu'elles ne l'auraient du, compte tenu de la température de la pièce, Harry se dégagea de l'emprise de Ron. C'était désormais lui qui empoignait son ami, en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ron », Dit-il. Sa voix était glaciale et ne laissait rien paraître de la peur panique qu'il ressentait. « Par l'enfer, qu'as-tu fait ? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune préfète et le professeur descendirent vers les cachots, et la traînée de sang devint nettement plus large, les gouttes rouges furent remplacées par des flaques, comme si la pierre suintait et devenait de plus en plus visqueuse alors que les torches s'espaçaient peu à peu.

En écoutant sa démarche et sa respiration, Severus réalisa qu'Hermione, sa Hermione qui n'avait peur de rien, était effrayée. Mais non, ce visage n'appartenait pas à sa Hermione, il était celui d'une étudiante plus jeune, plus innocente, qui avait autant de similitudes avec la Hermione plus âgée qu'une branche au printemps et un arbre qui a fini de grandir et qui a vu ses atours feuillus pousser.

A partir de quand, exactement, avait-il commencé à l'appeler 'sa Hermione' ?

Après un moment qui parut à Severus être une éternité, Hermione s'arrêta enfin. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention au chemin qu'ils avaient suivi, pas plus qu'il n'avait reconnu la porte devant laquelle ils étaient.

Il n'en fut que plus choqué quand il le comprit.

« Non », murmura-t-il. La panique l'envahit et le gela sur place.

Il n'avait pas été le Maître des potions le plus jeune du siècle pour rien. Il avait une intelligence remarquable, il était capable d'analyser chaque détail et chaque énigme. A l'instant où il reconnut la porte de la classe de potions, tout lui parut soudain plus clair.

« Non, faites que ce ne soit pas ça ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Fais demi-tour, Hermione, va-t-en immédiatement ! »

Sa grande détermination à ne pas révéler les motivations qui l'avaient poussées à devenir espion, sa trahison de Severus auprès de Voldemort, son évidente animosité envers lui. La nervosité dont elle faisait preuve en sa présence lors de ces premières et terribles semaines de sevrage. Ses barrières mentales de fausses images, et l'unique, sombre et brève image qu'il avait entraperçue à peine une seconde avant qu'elle ne le chasse de son esprit…

_La silhouette d'un homme, accroupi au sol dans l'obscurité, au visage effrayant, pâle à cause du sang qu'il avait perdu, et une voix, secoué par la peur…_

La scène qu'il avait devant les yeux, dans la salle de potions au beau milieu de la nuit, ressemblait fort à cette image. Sa propre silhouette reposait sur le sol de sa classe, trop faible pour parcourir la faible distance qu'il y avait jusqu'à la porte de son bureau, totalement sans défense, à demi conscient et malade de peur.

« Qui est là ? » S'entendit-il aboyer d'une voix rauque qui laissait paraître son inquiétude comme quelqu'un qui s'attendait à mourir. « Qui est… »

Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait presque tué, et il n'avait jamais su comment il avait regagné ses appartements le lendemain. Il ne se souvenait de rien hormis le rêve flou d'un visage pâle et de mains douces épongeant le sang qu'il avait sur la figure…

Il avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'un rêve, et par la suite, il n'y avait plus songé.

Et maintenant, ce vague souvenir s'avérait être une jeune fille deux fois plus jeune que lui. Si seulement il avait pu ramper encore quelques mètres, si seulement il avait pu partir avant qu'elle n'arrive, la porte de son bureau l'aurait protégé de sa curiosité…

« Fais demi-tour et oublie tout ça ! » Supplia-t-il encore une fois, la voix pleine de douleur et d'émotion en ayant toujours conscience qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas. « Contente toi de m'ignorer. Je me suis déjà débrouillé avant ! Quitte cette pièce ! »

Mais cette scène appartenait déjà au passé, et Hermione n'avait pas rebroussé chemin, elle s'était penchée sur la silhouette au sol et ses cheveux qui avaient glissé, formaient un rideau de soie.

« Non ! »

Au lieu de partir, elle retourna l'homme sur le dos, révélant ainsi un visage dépourvu de couleur encadré par des cheveux noirs pleins de sang.

« Oh mon Dieu, Professeur, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Elle leva alors la tête. Ses yeux étonnés et inquiets scrutaient les ténèbres. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Il était blessé, il était sans défense et avait besoin d'être mis à l'abri dans ses appartements où personne ne le trouverait. Il avait besoin de son aide.

« Par Merlin, Hermione, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te soucier des autres ? » Cria-t-il d'une voix sèche. « Combien de fois t'ai-je averti que ça rendait vulnérable ? »

Mais il se souvenait maintenant de l'étrange petit regard triste qu'elle lui adressait quand il lui faisait ce discours. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait demandé un jour s'il réalisait que cette inquiétude n'était en rien passive, mais qu'elle était une force. Et l'ironie de la chose donnait à Severus l'envie de pleurer de tristesse et de frustration.

Ça n'avait pas été une nouvelle leçon pour elle. Elle l'avait déjà appris avant. Là, dans l'obscurité des cachots, avec le corps allongé de son professeur à ses côtés.

« Professeur, vous m'entendez ? » Hésitante, la jeune Hermione essaya de toucher le visage de l'home qui lui faisait face. Elle fut récompensée par un coup de poing de panique délirante en pleine figure, qui l'envoya valser en arrière et lui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise.

« Aïe… ça fait mal, Professeur ! »

Mais la douleur ne lui fit pas faire demi-tour, pas cette fois, pas plus que les nombreuses autres fois après ce fameux soir où elle avait risqué sa vie pour le protéger, lui.

Elle rampa donc vers lui, en faisant attention à éviter les bras meurtriers, et après un moment où elle l'observa avec un regard impuissant, elle dégagea les cheveux noirs du visage de l'homme. C'était une caresse d'étudiante, timide et un peu maladroite.

Elle était pleinement consciente du fait qu'elle dépassait d'innombrables limites, qu'il était professeur et qu'elle n'avait nul droit de le toucher. Mais il était également un homme qui avait besoin de réconfort et de chaleur humaine. Les joues de Snape rougirent de honte quand il vit son homologue de la pensine se détendre sous les douces caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait.

La forme sur le sol gémit de douleur quand la main de l'étudiante effleura une blessure sur la joue, mais elle le calma avec une douce caresse de son pouce.

« Tout va bien, Professeur. Tout va bien. Je vais vous aider. Le Professeur Dumbledore devrait… »

« Non ! » Le Maître des potions plus jeune cria de douleur, ses yeux furent soudain pris de panique. « Pas Dumbledore… s'il vous plaît… pas besoin… »

« Mais vous avez besoin d'aide, Professeur ! Vous êtes grièvement blessé, et je ne connais pas suffisamment de choses pour… »

« Je vous en prie… »

La voix de l'homme trahissait son impuissance et celle-ci se lisait sur son visage. Elle n'était pas préparée à ça, et elle n'avait pas encore appris à prendre du recul pour réfléchir calmement en plein chaos. C'était une caractéristique que seule 'sa Hermione' avait acquise, et seulement après avoir traversé le pire. A cause de lui.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi alors, Professeur ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser sur le sol comme ça… »

« Mes… appartements… »

« Oh, bien sûr. Là, laissez-moi vous aider à bouger… »

Bouche bée, il la regarda faire léviter son corps et ouvrir la porte de son bureau à l'aide d'un de ses sortilèges ingénieux.

Il la suivit dans ses faux appartements et entendit son cri d'exclamation sans en éprouver la moindre satisfaction. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas réagi en entrant dans cette pièce quand il la lui avait montré. Elle y avait déjà été. Seuls ses véritables appartements l'avaient surprise.

Elle avait déjà pénétré bien plus qu'il ne le croyait les ténèbres de son cœur.

« Professeur », L'appela-t-elle doucement, en le déposant délicatement sur le canapé et en éclairant les appartements d'un coup de baguette. « Professeur Snape, que puis-je faire pour vous aider. Y a-t-il une potion dont vous avez besoin ? »

Un bras tremblant se leva doucement, et un doigt hésitant indiqua un petit meuble au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle s'y précipita et ouvrit la petite armoire qui contenait une multitude de fioles.

Elle respirait bruyamment et Severus put voir qu'elle commençait à paniquer.

« C'est de la folie » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même tandis qu'elle sélectionnait quelques fioles les unes après les autres de ses mains tremblantes. « Que suis-je en train de faire ? Je devrais aller chercher un Professeur, ou madame Pomfresh, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Severus avait très envie d'acquiescer, mais elle était déjà retournée auprès de son corps blessé et tremblant, une importante collection de potions dans les bras.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et examina ses blessures avec attention. Seul un léger arrondissement de ses yeux indiqua à Severus qu'elle avait reconnu ce qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Silencieusement, elle lui administra une potion de régénération sanguine, ainsi qu'une autre contre les crampes. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler une quantité de potion calmante suffisante pour un éléphant. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains attrapèrent la dernière fiole qu'elle hésita.

« C'est une potion vraiment forte, Professeur », chuchota-t-elle, les mains tremblantes. « Etes-vous sûr de vouloir la prendre ? »

Invisible mais toujours à ses côtés, Severus ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Donc elle avait toujours possédé ce talent pour les euphémismes ! L'expression 'vraiment forte' ne convenait pas du tout à cette potion de soin. Soit il se remettait, soit il en mourait, voilà la description la plus pertinente. Il avait fait un cours à son sujet aux sixièmes années, en ajoutant, d'une voix des plus mémorables, qu'ils ne devaient s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et seulement une fois dans l'année. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences pourraient en être fatales, dans le sens premier du mot.

Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas dit qui lui-même utilisait cette potion régulièrement.

« Professeur ? » Le Severus du passé ne lui avait pas répondu, et donc, en Gryffondor entêtée qu'elle était, elle essayait encore. « Devez-vous réellement prendre ça ? »

Un léger signe de tête fut l'unique réaction qu'elle obtint. Elle soupira tout en caressant de ses doigts la fiole lisse. Puis, avec une très légère hésitation, elle la déboucha et la porta aux lèvres de l'homme.

« J'espère vraiment que c'est la bonne décision. » Se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. « Avoir tuer mon Professeur ne ferait pas terrible sur un CV. »

Severus grogna une fois encore, mais il cessa immédiatement de rire quand Hermione commença à découper soigneusement les robes de ce dernier pour voir l'étendue des blessures.

« Par l'enfer… » Protesta-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par le brusque sifflement de son élève. Elle avait touché la jambe droite du Mangemort et sa main s'était recouverte de sang.

Il se servit de sa baguette pour découper le pantalon. Ses mouvements étaient efficaces et précis malgré le regard de panique qui ne cessait de croître dans ses yeux. Voilà donc quel était le visage d'Hermione en situation d'urgence, cette fille qui suivait ses amis dans des situations plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres, tout en sachant combien c'était dangereux.

Contrairement à ses amis qui semblaient pourvus d'une ignorance sans limite, Hermione avait toujours su ce qu'elle faisait. Tout comme elle savait ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant précis. Elle était dépassée par la situation, il pouvait le voir à son visage, son corps, tous ces petits gestes qu'il connaissait désormais trop bien. Et pourtant, elle persistait.

« Bien », murmura-t-elle en libérant la jambe du vêtement noir et en dévoilant ainsi une profonde et importante blessures. « Madame Pomfresh m'a montré comment faire, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis assez stupide pour faire ça ! C'est la jambe du Professeur Snape, pour l'amour du Ciel… N'y pense pas, Hermione. Imagine que ce n'est qu'un examen… »

Severus trouvait qu'il était difficile d'imaginer un examen qui requerrait de telles circonstances, mais l'idée semblait l'aider.

« Maintenant, je vais soigner votre jambe, Professeur. » Annonça-t-elle. Sa voix trahissait à peine la terreur qu'elle ressentait. « J'espère que ça ne va pas faire mal, mais je suis encore novice dans ce domaine… Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir d'aide extérieure ? »

Il se crispa, et bien sûr, elle interpréta ce signe comme un acquiescement.

En dépit de sa peur, elle accomplit le sortilège aussi brillamment que d'habitude. Elle entreprit ensuite de nettoyer la plaie, le visage et les mains du Professeur. Elle lança même un sortilège de diagnostic général sur le reste de son corps, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas déshabillé plus que ça.

Après avoir examiné la réponse du sortilège, son expression changea. Il fallut un moment à Severus pour réaliser que la panique de la jeune fille avait été remplacée par une fureur absolue, une colère violente dont il n'avait encore jamais été témoin.

« Par Merlin ! A quoi pensait cet abruti de Dumbledore pour vous laisser sans la moindre aide ? Vous auriez pu mourir ce soir ! »

Severus voulut nier. Ce n'était sûrement pas la pire situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, et il aurait finalement réussi à se débrouiller tout seul. Mais elle n'aurait pas cru une telle réponse. La façon dont son visage s'était assombri indiquait à Severus que les pensées de la jeune fille bouillonnaient. Elle devait se demander si il avait été souvent blessé de la sorte, combien de fois il avait du ramper jusque dans ses appartements dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

« Ce n'est pas une vie, Professeur », chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vous fassent ça ! Ne s'en soucient-ils donc pas ? Vous avez déjà tellement fait, et voilà comment ils vous remercient ? »

Il était inévitable qu'elle parvienne à cette conclusion, pensa-t-il, résigné. Il s'était comporté de la même manière quand il avait découvert qu'elle était devenue espionne. Il pouvait voir le refus de cette situation, la colère et l'inquiétude s'inscrire sur son visage tandis qu'elle regardait le corps tremblant et ensanglanté qui n'était plus qu'une pièce de viande, une chose à peine humaine.

Elle se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et lorsqu'il commença à s'agiter à cause de ses cauchemars, elle plaça sa main blanche et froide sur le front de l'homme pour le calmer. Encore une fois, il se détendit sous la caresse en sanglotant faiblement, et ce léger bruit la bouleversa.

Elle commença à pleurer, en silence et sans amorcer le moindre mouvement. Les seuls signes de sa détresse : deux traces luisantes et humides sur son visage. C'était un choc, évidemment, le résultat d'une expérience accablante, mais Severus la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était en fait, le signe qu'elle avait basculé dans un dangereux état d'esprit.

Hermione avait pris sa décision, et c'était la seule démonstration de regret qu'elle s'était autorisée.

« Je vais vous mettre à l'abri, Professeur. » Murmura-t-elle dans l'obscurité, d'une voix pleine de détermination farouche. « Je vais faire cesser ce prix insensé que vous payez. Je ne les laisserais plus vous faire du mal. »

Ses yeux noisette brûlaient d'un nouveau feu lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau le regard sur lui alors qu'il remuait et se débattait dans ses cauchemars. Dans la profondeur de la nuit, il fut témoin de la mort de son innocence ainsi que de la naissance d'une nouvelle et terrifiante décision.

Quelques souvenirs suivirent ensuite : comment elle l'avait observé, les conversations qu'elle avait écoutées entre différents membres de l'Ordre, les livres dérobés à la bibliothèque pour étudier la nuit, ses expéditions dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais ce fut le premier souvenir qui lui resta en tête tout le long.

Le souvenir de son visage jeune et innocent qui s'était transformé en un masque intransigeant de reine des glaces. La détermination et le désespoir dans ses yeux quand elle scruta les ténèbres de ses faux appartements, comme un lys au beau milieu d'un désert de sable noir.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Snape pleura. Il pleura pour l'avenir détruit d'une fille et pour son âme à lui. Il pleura aussi pour avoir détruit la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

* * *

-

Voilà, une chapitre de plus. Dans le suivant, vous allez découvrir comment Severus réagit à la nouvelle et ce que va faire Hermione quand elle va apprendre ce qui s'est passé...

A dans deux semaines...


	39. Aimer n'est pas aimer

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**__**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**_Bohemio : Je vois que tu t'interroges sur la suite de l'histoire, mais je vais te laisser lire le chapitre car tu trouveras une bonne partie des réponses dans ce chapitre ainsi que dans le suivant. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. Bisous._**

**_Migachawa : Non tu n'es pas la seule à détester Ron, mais tu es la première à m'avouer que tu l'appréciais ! Maintenant, tout le monde est d'accord… Merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot. _**

**_Superfan : Merci. Les vacances, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite, mais ça approche quand même. Contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours, alors voilà la suite. _**

**_LaLaLa : Bon, je te classe tout de suite dans la catégorie enthousiaste ! Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise, donc voilà la suite, bonne lecture…_**

**_Mekoret : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt. _**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 39 : Aimer n'est pas aimer_**

XxX

_Ne laissons mettre empêchement aux épousailles  
Des esprits accordés ; l'amour n'est pas l'amour,  
Qui varie en trouvant que son objet varie,  
Ou recule aussitôt que l'autre a reculé._

_Mais non ! C'est un phare érigé pour toujours,  
Qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler ;  
Il est l'astre guidant toute barque en dérive,  
Dont on prend la hauteur, mais en ignorant sa vertu_.

_L'amour n'est pas jouet du temps, même si sous sa faux  
Sont prêtes à tomber les lèvres roses et les joues ;  
Il ne varie avec ses courtes heures ou semaines,  
Mais les emporte au seuil du Jugement dernier. _

Si je faute en ceci et que ma vie le prouve,  
Nul n'a jamais aimé et je n'ai point écrit.

Sonnet 116, Shakespeare.

XxX

Hermione souriait lorsqu'elle passa le portail d'entrée de Poudlard, les joues rougies par le vent froid. Elle dit au revoir à Ginny, qui se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch pour s'entraîner avant la tombée de la nuit. Pour une fois, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une étudiante et ne se souciait pas du reste du monde.

Harry l'attendait dans la petite cour, à côté de la fontaine asséchée. Quand il la vit approcher, il sentit l'angoisse et l'appréhension monter en lui. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir aux révélations qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Par Merlin, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que lui avait révélé Ron, après l'avoir amadoué et placé quelques menaces bien senties.

Il semblait que son ancien meilleur ami avait décidé de passer à l'action. Et le résultat avait été terrible. _Comme c'est habituellement le cas quand les Gryffondors cessent de réfléchir et passent à l'action, _lui murmura une voix dans sa tête, et il était inutile de prétendre qu'elle n'était pas de Draco.

Pourtant, Ron avait certainement démontré des côtés Serpentards jusqu'ici inconnus en entrant dans la chambre d'Hermione, en déjouant ses protections en place grâce à une invention quelconque des ses deux frères jumeaux, en pénétrant dans sa pensine et en confrontant Snape de la plus horrible des façons à son contenu.

Deux vies et une chambre plongées dans le chaos. Quel impressionnant record pour une seule après-midi.

_Je me demande pourquoi elle gardait sa pensine ici, _pensa Harry, pendant qu'il regardait son amie marcher vers lui d'un pas joyeux. _Et pourquoi les barrières magiques n'ont-elles pas détecté la présence de Ron. Je pensais qu'elle se servirait du système de protection du Quartier Général ! N'aurait-elle pas pu trouver mieux ?_

Mais blâmer Hermione pour toute la pagaille dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, était injuste, et il le savait. Elle souffrirait plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette histoire, excepté Snape, peut-être. Et il devrait lui dire d'ici quelques minutes.

Quand elle vit le visage de Harry, où l'inquiétude se lisait dans chacun de ses traits, son sourire s'évanouit. Sa vigilance d'espion fut de retour en l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? », lui demanda-t-elle en scannant les environs d'un œil entraîné. « Une attaque ? Ou est-ce Dumbledore qui… »

« Tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, Hermione », l'interrompit-il. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Harry employer un ton si sérieux. « Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça ici, dans l'entrée. »

Elle acquiesça, en acceptant la nécessité d'une telle précaution, même si les paroles de Harry ne calmaient pas son anxiété.

« Personne n'est blessé, ne t'inquiète pas », lui dit-il quand elle se hâta de rentrer. _Même si ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je n'ose pas me demander comment se sent Snape en ce moment. _

Il la conduisit vers les quartiers des Gryffondors, profitant des quelques minutes de répit qu'il avait avant d'avoir à lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, tout en ayant du mal à tout garder pour lui. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète, mais il secoua la tête et s'avança vers le portrait de la Salle Commune.

« Nous allons faire un détour et passer chercher Ron », lui dit-il. Il vit alors les traits du visage de la jeune femme se durcir. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ron depuis l'incident dans la Forêt Interdite, et s'il était impliqué, tout son corps semblait lui indiquer que ça ne valait rien de bon.

Comme elle avait raison.

Ils passèrent à travers l'ouverture laissée par le portrait et pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune, qui était, grâce au ciel, quasiment déserte. Il n'y avait que quelques premières et deuxièmes années, assis ensemble à côté des fenêtres. Harry vit les cheveux roux de Ron dépasser du canapé où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver.

Ils avaient passés, tous les trois, des après-midi entières à discuter, étudier ou élaborer de nombreux plans, satisfaits de la contribution de chacun. Le sentiment de perte envahit Harry, une force invisible l'ébranla. Il leva alors les mains jusqu'à son torse sans même s'en rendre compte, comme s'il avait soudain senti une plaie d'où jaillissait le sang.

Le Trio avait volé en éclats, et les membres de ce lien éternel, ce point d'encrage qui avait permis à Harry de tenir jusqu'à présent, ses amis, lui étaient soudain devenus étrangers. L'un s'était avancé dans un monde si différent et éloigné ; Harry essayait encore de comprendre Hermione. L'autre s'éloignait rapidement de ce à quoi ils tenaient, de tout ce à quoi ils avaient cru.

Il ne savait pas comment les arrêter, comment rester auprès des deux sans être tiraillé entre les deux.

« Ron », l'appela-t-il. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix. « La chambre d'Hermione. »

La tête rousse se tourna vivement, et, après un moment d'hésitation silencieuse, il sauta du canapé et marcha vers eux.

Ron avait été agressif quand Harry l'avait quitté, et cette agressivité se reflétait dans les mouvements de son corps, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher de la porte de la chambre de la Préfète en chef. Mais quand il fut près d'Hermione, toute sa force et sa colère se dissipèrent. Une fois devant eux, il s'arrêta, de ses yeux rougis il la fixait en se mordant les lèvres. Il attendait en silence, maladroit. Il n'exprimait plus que de la tristesse, du désespoir, le même que celui ressentit par Harry lorsqu'il avait appris la trahison de son ami.

En voyant ses propres sentiments se refléter dans les yeux de Ron, Harry sentit son cœur se soulever un peu. Peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir pour eux.

Silencieusement, il indiqua à Hermione d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer la première, puis il attrapa Ron par le coude et lui emboîta le pas.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau glacée en plein visage.

Harry avait prévu de gérer la situation aussi calmement que possible, il avait prévu de demander à Hermione de s'installer dans un siège, de lui servir un thé si possible et ensuite de lui expliquer l'histoire tout en essayant de la faire souffrir le moins possible.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la chambre dans cet état.

Il ne put réprimer le hoquet de stupeur qui lui échappa de la gorge, mais avant que le bruit n'alerte les premières et deuxièmes années dans la salle commune, Hermione avait fait demi-tour et refermé la porte derrière eux d'un geste fluide.

Le mouvement ne cessa pas. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle se laissa emporter par son élan jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne Ron et n'agrippe sa gorge fermement. Elle l'avait attaqué sans prévenir, exactement comme elle l'avait fait après Noël, quand il l'avait touchée lors de son réveil. Mais cette fois, la jambe d'Hermione n'était pas cassée, et elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle n'était pas sous le coup de la panique.

Elle était en colère.

« Qu'as-tu fait à ma chambre, et pourquoi ? » Siffla-t-elle en plaquant Ron contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, sans que celui-ci ne résiste. Rien sur le visage de la jeune femme ne laissa filtrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lentement, Harry laissa son regard voyager dans la chambre. Les fauteuils étaient retournés, leur tissu déchiré et leurs pieds cassés. Le lit n'était plus qu'un tas de plume et de draps lacérés. Le tapis était froissé et les revêtements du mur tombaient, exposant ainsi la pierre froide du mur et du plancher. Les livres à demi-ouverts jonchaient le sol, la couverture vers le haut, ce qui faisaient ressembler à des formes animales trop faibles pour atteindre une zone sans danger. Les cendres de la cheminée étaient éparpillées et formaient une pellicule grise qui faisait penser à une épaisse couche de poussière.

Ron n'avait apparemment pas fait dans la dentelle. Il voulait découvrir le secret d'Hermione et avait fouillé sa chambre sans ménagement, mettant à sac tout ce qu'elle s'était aménagée, détruisant tout ce qui faisait de cette chambre un lieu de vie.

Harry eut envie de pleurer.

Des gémissements le poussèrent à se retourner vers le responsable de cette destruction et sa victime. Ron n'avait toujours pas pipé mot, mais son visage passait rapidement du rouge au bleu, et Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher sa prise de sitôt.

Harry s'aperçut qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce qui était arrivé à Ron, pas ici et pas maintenant, dans cette magnifique chambre qui avait payé les frais de la cruelle jalousie de Ron. Il marcha cependant vers eux lentement, et prudemment, il plaça sa main sur celles d'Hermione qui étaient dures comme de l'acier.

Il ne dit rein, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun mot ne serait suffisant pour la calmer, mais après un moment, il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se détendre, se relâcher et finalement s'ouvrir.

Ron tomba à terre en cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione », dit Harry en réalisant combien ces mots sonnaient creux. « Je ne savais pas dans quel état était ta chambre. Je voulais juste que l'on se rende dans un lieu sûr avant de parler. »

Elle ne donna aucun signe permettant de penser qu'elle avait entendu. Son silence, ses yeux froids allaient des livres éparpillés au visage de Ron qui se massait la gorge et respirait l'air en faisant de rapide et profondes inspirations.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle à nouveau, mais, aux oreilles de Harry, ses paroles s'apparentaient plus à un ordre si fort et si posé qu'il lui paraissait difficile d'y résister.

Il garda cependant le silence tout en marchant vers un des fauteuils. Il le redressa, le répara d'un coup de baguette magique. Il répéta l'opération une fois encore et fit signe à Hermione de s'approcher.

« Assieds-toi, s'il te plait », dit-il calmement. « J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une longue conversation et tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. »

Pendant un instant, elle le regarda comme si elle voulait refuser, mais ensuite, quelque chose vacilla dans ses yeux et elle acquiesça lentement. Elle marcha vers l'un des fauteuils, ignorant totalement Ron qui était toujours au sol telle une marionnette abandonnée, et s'assit avec une apparence de calme extérieur qui aurait trompé Harry il y a encore un mois.

« Je suppose que ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort, alors », dit-elle, et Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Pendant que tu étais en train de parler à Ginny cette après-midi, Ron en a profité pour se glisser dans ta chambre en se cachant sous ma cape d'invisibilité », expliqua Harry. Il vit le visage d'Hermione s'assombrir immédiatement, son front se plissa, signe que la tempête n'était pas loin. « Je ne savais rien de tout ça, pas plus que Ginny », ajouta-t-il précipitamment. « Ron l'a vue frapper à ta porte et a tenté sa chance. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent à nouveau sur Ron, et Harry put presque sentir la trajectoire glacée du regard qu'elle lança à travers la pièce.

« Pourquoi », fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça. Une fois encore, c'était plus un ordre qu'une question.

« Il cherchait quelque chose qui explique ta décision et ton comportement », répondit doucement Harry, en appréhendant la réaction qui allait suivre cette révélation. « Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. »

L'instant d'avant, Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil, donnant une fausse impression de calme, la seconde suivante, elle était debout. Sa baguette se leva en un éclair vers une partie du mur au dessus de sa tête. Un coup de baguette et la pierre grise disparut, donnant accès à une petite niche où l'on pouvait aisément cacher des objets. Mais cette niche était désespérément vide.

Hermione se figea. Son bras retomba le long de son corps et ses doigts soudainement dépourvus de toute vigueur laissèrent glisser la baguette qui chuta et atterrit au sol avec un son étouffé. Les yeux d'Hermione n'avaient pourtant pas quitté la cavité révélée par le charme.

« Non », murmura-t-elle. Le son résonna terriblement fort dans le silence de la chambre. « Non. »

Puis, avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever de son fauteuil, elle fondit sur Ron, un des deux poignards scintillants en main, prête à le frapper de toutes ses forces.

« Hermione », hurla Harry soudain envahi par la panique tandis qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête remerciait le ciel que cette chambre soit insonorisée. « Réfléchi avant de faire quelque chose d'insensé ! »

Elle continua pourtant de lever son couteau, le regard dirigé vers le visage pâle et figé d'horreur de Ron.

« Hermione ! »

Ce fut peut-être l'urgence qu'elle perçut dans la voix de Harry qui la fit revenir à la réalité ou peut-être avait-elle reprit ses esprits, toujours est-il qu'il vit la tête de l'espionne tourner légèrement de côté, pas suffisamment pour perdre de vue un Ron pleurnichard mais suffisamment pour montrer qu'elle acceptait de discuter. Harry soupira de soulagement.

« C'est un menteur, un voleur et un enfoiré de traître, Harry », dit Hermione. Sa voix était étrangement lisse et terne. « Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas le tuer. »

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle écoutait, Harry marcha vers elle d'un pas lent, affaibli par la panique qu'il venait de ressentir. Une fois encore, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Il savait que ce n'était pas un jeu pour elle, qu'elle pouvait tout à fait le balancer facilement à travers la pièce, il tenait fermement son couteau d'une main et laissait pendre l'autre le long de son bras.

« Parce que tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Hermione. » Dit-il doucement. Et après un moment, il ajouta sur un ton plus sec. « Et ce serait un boulot d'enfer que de cacher le corps à Mrs Weasley. »

Avec un léger frémissement quasiment imperceptible, les muscles d'Hermione se détendirent. Ce comportement ressemblait plus à celui d'un animal qu'à celui d'un être humain, aux yeux de Harry. C'était encore une preuve des changements en profondeur qui s'étaient opérés en elle. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, c'est que cette attitude lui permettait de dire que le gros du danger était passé.

Ron serait toujours en vie à la fin de la journée, même si honnêtement, Harry n'était pas sûre qu'il le mérite.

Promptement, elle se dégagea du corps de Ron et son poignard disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparut. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait cherchait à se réchauffer et elle sembla soudain plus jeune de quelques années.

Harry se précipita à ses côtés et tendit une main vers elle, mais il ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Elle évita son contact et Harry laissa donc retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour diminuer la tension de son corps.

Le pire était passé. Ils pourraient désormais, avec un peu de chance, s'asseoir et discuter.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas disposée à s'installer, pas plus qu'elle ne semblait vouloir quitter sa place, devant la niche vide.

« Qu'a-t-il fait de la pensine ? », demanda-t-elle finalement, et la respiration de Harry se fit de nouveau difficile et douloureuse dans sa gorge.

Il n'était pas facile de lui annoncer ça, réalisa-t-il, les deux poings serrés de colère et d'impuissance. _Mieux vaut faire court._

« Il l'a donnée à Snape, Hermione, et il l'a forcé à regarder son contenu », répondit-il, puis il se précipita entre Ron et elle pour parer une éventuelle nouvelle attaque.

Mais la réaction attendue ne vint pas.

Pendant un long moment, Hermione resta totalement immobile, aucun muscle ne frémissait, pas un membre ne bougeait. Puis, elle commença à trembler légèrement, comme une feuille dans le vent. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais à ce moment précis elle fit brusquement un pas en arrière, se prit les pieds dans le montant du lit et glissa au sol. Ses genoux avaient cédés sous son poids.

« Non », murmura-t-elle encore une fois. Et comme une force inconnue avait soudain quitté son corps, la laissant fragile et démunie, elle reprit d'une voix éraillée : « Pas à Severus. »

Elle recroquevilla les jambes de manière à ce qu'elles touchent sa poitrine puis elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione… » Ajouta Harry, mais elle ne réagit pas. Aucune excuse, aucune explication ne pourrait soulager ce silence empli de tristesse.

Elle resta dans cette position pendant longtemps. Seules ses épaules tressautaient légèrement, suffisamment longtemps pour que Ron reprenne sa respiration et se remette sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry le fusilla du regard et plaça son index devant ses lèvres.

Même Ron sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'interrompre la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Je savais qu'il le découvrirait un jour », chuchota-t-elle finalement sans lever la tête de ses genoux. « Je voulais juste… lui dire moi-même. »

« Que tu étais devenue un espion pour le sauver ? Parce que tu l'as vu blessé cette nuit-là ? » Osa demander Harry, même si la voix de celui-ci indiquait clairement qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse à ses questions.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. « C'est dit un peu sommairement, mais ça résume bien la situation », confirma-t-elle, même si quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme indiquait à Harry qu'elle cachait toujours quelque chose, un fragment de vérité, peut-être, ou une raison plus profonde qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière l'évidence.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit avant ? » La questionna-t-il, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas poussé trop loin ses questions.

Lentement, le visage d'Hermione se fit à nouveau visible tandis qu'elle se redressait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement adossée au montant de son lit. Ses yeux étaient secs malgré le fait qu'ils soient encore rouges comme si elles les avaient violemment frottés. Son visage dégageait également une grande impression de lassitude. Harry remarqua que ses lèvres d'un rouge profond comme si elle les avait mordues fortement.

« Severus est un homme fier », sa voix ressemblait à un craquement de brindilles mortes. « Un homme qui se rend responsable de tout ce qui est possible comme de tout ce qui ne l'est pas. Je savais qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais d'avoir agi avec ce qu'il appelle 'de l'idiotie typiquement Gryffondor', et je savais qu'il ne se pardonnerait pas d'être à l'origine de ma souffrance et de ma peine. Même maintenant, après des mois de partenariat, j'ai peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas. C'est bien là-dessus que comptait Ron quand il lui a amené la pensine. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, mais son regard était dépourvu de son habituelle violence, de cette ardente intensité à laquelle Harry était habitué. Il comprit alors combien elle était bouleversée et terrorisée. Foutu Ron.

Mais au lieu d'être mort de honte après ce qu'il venait de faire, au lieu de baisser les yeux devant elle, Ron se tenait bien droit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, il prit la parole.

« Tu ne semblais pas réaliser ce qu'il t'arrivait, Hermione », dit-il. Sa voix était plus sérieuse et profonde qu'à l'accoutumée. « Mais je n'ai fait tout ça que pour toi. Je suis ton ami, Hermione, et parfois, quand nous ne savons plus ce que nous faisons, nos amis doivent décider à notre place de ce que… »

« Va te faire voir, Ron ! » gronda Hermione. La fureur qui grandit sur son visage ainsi que la vulgarité qui ne lui ressemblait pas incitèrent Ron à se taire.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait ça ! » Continua-t-elle, en abandonnant sa position fœtale si brusquement que Harry se recula instinctivement. « As-tu la moindre idée des risques que tu as pris à cause de ta stupidité ? Je ne sais pas comment arranger tout ça, je ne peux pas… », Hermione frissonnait… « Je devrais peut-être aller le voir pour le convaincre que… »

Elle traversa la chambre. Elle commençait déjà à ouvrir la porte lorsque Ron lui lança en murmurant et en criant en même temps :

« Je t'aime, Hermione ! »

Elle se figea. Il lui fallu une éternité pour se retourner vers lui, une éternité pour rencontrer sur son visage les immenses yeux du jeune homme qui l'imploraient tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Quoi ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il. « Je voulais te le dire depuis des mois ! Je t'ai acheté ce collier pour Noël et je pensais que ce serait un indice. Par Merlin, je t'ai même acheté une bague et je l'ai sur moi en permanence depuis des semaines ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ce vieux bâtard graisseux, Hermione ! Tu m'as moi, et Harry, et les Gryffondors ! »

Avec un soupir étouffé, Hermione s'effondra dans un fauteuil tout en fixant les murs blancs de sa chambre de Préfète, abasourdie.

« Essaies-tu de me dire, Ron », demanda-t-elle, la voix dénuée de toute émotion, « Que tu as fait tout ça – me terroriser, provoquer Harry et l'ensemble de l'Ordre, saccager ma chambre pour voler ma pensine et montrer son contenu à Severus – tu as fait tout ça pour me faire revenir ? »

Ron hocha la tête vaillamment, un petit sourire sur le visage comme si l'espoir renaissait en lui. Elle avait enfin compris.

« Parce que je t'aime », répéta-t-il.

Dans un sifflement de colère, elle se releva et pressa le pas. Son corps dégageait une tension colossale, on aurait une panthère dans sa cage.

« Et tu penses vraiment que ça excuse quoi que ce soit, Ron ? Crois-tu avoir le droit de prendre des décisions à ma place ou de violer mon intimité uniquement parce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Est-ce ta façon de montrer que tu m'aimes, en me blessant et en me maltraitant de toutes les façons possibles ? »

Le petit sourire s'évanouit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. « Mais c'est… Je voulais juste… », commença-t-il, mais elle se retourna et le dévisagea de ses yeux flamboyants avant même qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée.

« Il ne s'agit pas 'uniquement' de ce que tu as fait, Ron », dit-elle calmement. L'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement avec ses paroles. « N'essaie même pas de t'excuser un jour. En ce qui me concerne, regarde… », elle indiqua la chambre autour d'elle, ses mots étaient emplis de dégoût. « Tu as perdu ce qui te restait de ma sympathie et de ma confiance. Et franchement, tu viens de perdre le peu de respect que j'avais encore pour toi. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été blessée ce soir, tu as fais du mal à quelqu'un qui m'est très cher. Tu as eu de la chance que Harry soit à côté, que je ne sois pas la putain des Serpentards comme tu me l'as déjà dit, sinon tu serais mort à mes pieds. N'essaie plus jamais de me parler, ou il se pourrait bien que je change d'avis. »

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, sans même se soucier de la présence de Harry. Mais les Weasley n'avaient jamais été du genre à s'encombrer des bons conseils, et bien que Harry ait du mal à croire que quelqu'un, même Ron lors de ses pires sautes d'humeur, soit capable de tant de stupidité, la voix du rouquin retentit sur un ton provocateur.

« Mais ce n'était que Snape », grommela-t-il, plus pour conserver sa dignité que pour dire quelque chose de vraiment intéressant. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Le poing d'Hermione s'abattit sur sa figure violemment et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Contrairement à leur troisième année, où elle avait massé son poing après avoir frappé Draco, elle ne sembla pas ressentir la moindre souffrance.

Elle se rapprocha même de lui jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque Ron, tout pantelant. Avec un ton terriblement menaçant, elle murmura : « Ne t'avise plus jamais de prononcer son nom ! Et n'abuse pas de ma patience ! »

« Mais Hermione… »

« Toi, Weasley, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville », gronda-t-elle, d'une voix blanche de fureur. « Insulte le encore une fois, et j'arracherais ton cœur et le donnerais à manger à Crocdur. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la chambre, ses robes tourbillonnant derrière elle comme une aile de corbeau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était assis dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elle arriva. Seules les flammes de la cheminée éclairaient son visage. Une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide était posée à côté de lui.

Il avait rarement eu recours à la boisson, mais il existait certaines situations où l'alcool était le seul moyen efficace de faire cesser les tremblements de ses mains et les frémissements de son cœur.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, et les souvenirs de la pensine dansaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

Weasley était déjà parti lorsqu'il avait refait surface, mais Severus ne l'aurait pas remarqué de toute façon. Son âme tout entière n'avait prêté attention qu'à une seule chose : se mettre en sécurité avec la pensine, dans ses appartements et se cacher du reste du monde.

Il ne souhaitait désormais plus qu'une chose, ramper dans un trou profond pour rejoindre les créatures maléfiques et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Tout ça n'avait été que mensonge. Tout.

Une vie volée, basée sur l'injustice et le sacrifice de l'innocence. Il avait pensé que c'était un cadeau du Ciel, offert à un homme qui avait perdu tout espoir, mais après avoir découvert qui en était à l'origine, ce présent était devenu un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Il ne le méritait pas. Il n'en voulait pas.

Son esprit embué par la peine et le désespoir ne laissait place qu'à une seule pensée : il se trouverait bientôt devant elle, très bientôt. Quand elle se serait aperçu de ce qui s'était passé, et si au moins une partie de ce en quoi il avait cru était vrai, elle accourrait pour lui expliquer.

Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il était effrayé par la honte qui réduisait son cœur en cendres, mais il avait encore plus peur de sa colère, cette grande violence qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il risquait de la frapper si elle s'approchait de lui, il en était persuadé et une telle réaction ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation entre eux.

Mais même s'il savait qu'elle allait venir et que ses instincts lui criaient ce qu'il devait faire, il ne pouvait se résoudre à marcher jusqu'à la tapisserie pour révoquer l'accès de la jeune femme à ses appartements. Un tel acte aurait signifier la jeter de sa vie une fois pour toute, et il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas même maintenant.

Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle rentra, mais son parfum l'enveloppa immédiatement, de plus, il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir de quoi elle avait l'air : belle, comme toujours, perdue et nerveuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait faire face à des émotions violentes. Son menton devait probablement être levé en signe de défi.

« Severus », appela-t-elle, mais il ne leva pas la tête de ses mains.

« Severus. Parle-moi, je t'en prie », il pouvait entendre la douleur et l'inquiétude dans ces quelques mots.

« Non », refusa-t-il. Il n'articulait pas assez à cause de la fatigue et du whisky. « Va t'en. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière comme si ces paroles l'avaient frappée en pleine figure. Pendant un instant, Severus pensa même qu'elle allait tourner les talons et fuir sa présence. Il n'était pourtant pas certain d'être soulagé par cette idée, mais elle changea finalement d'avis et marcha lentement vers lui.

« Harry m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé », dit-elle sereinement.

« Oh », rétorqua-t-il amèrement. « Ça a déjà fait le tour de la Maison Gryffondor, alors. As-tu également informé l'Ordre ? »

« Severus, s'il te plaît. »

« Va t'en. »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Il se sentait partagé entre deux envies opposées. D'un côté, il voulait se tourner vers elle pour déverser sur elle toute la colère qu'il ressentait, pour la blesser autant que les souvenirs de la pensine l'avait blessé. Mais d'un autre côté, il souhaitait plus que tout se cacher, ne plus jamais la revoir. Elle était la preuve vivante de sa culpabilité, la preuve irrévocable qu'il ne serait jamais libéré de son passé peu glorieux.

C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait survécu ces derniers mois, qu'il avait retrouvé un semblant de vie humaine. Elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui était arrivée, elle était son sauveur, sa lumière.

Il la haïssait profondément à cet instant.

« J'ai caché ces souvenirs avec soin, Severus », poursuivit-elle quand il fut évident qu'il ne parlerait pas. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que quelqu'un les voit ! Et je te promets que j'avais prévu de te le dire ! Mais ça ne semblait jamais être le moment idéal… »

« Tu ne dois pas les avoir bien cachés si même cet idiot de Weasley est parvenu à les trouver. Ou peut-être que tu lui as montré le chemin ? Souhaitais-tu que cela se déroule ainsi en les lui révélant, peut-être étais-tu trop froussarde pour me les montrer toi-même ? »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, Severus », le supplia-t-elle. Il savait exactement ce qu'exprimait le visage de la jeune femme à cet instant précis. Ses grands yeux devaient être implorants et sa mâchoire devait lutter contre son envie de pleurer.

« Comme quoi ? », rétorqua-t-il avec hargne. « De cesser de te faire confiance parce que j'ai découvert que tu me mentais, après tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble ? De douter du fait que cet idiot de Weasley ait pu pénétrer dans la chambre d'un espion confirmé et voler son plus précieux secret ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que les protections actives et permettant de repousser les intrus ne sont pas possibles dans les quartiers des étudiants », riposta-t-elle fermement, même si la douleur était perceptible dans sa voix. « Et tout autre système se serait apparenté à des signaux de fumée. Les professeurs et les étudiants des cours supérieurs pénètrent régulièrement dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'une personne remarque des sortilèges aussi puissants… »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis en sécurité ta pensine dans la chambre que j'ai mise à ta disposition, alors ? »

Elle garda le silence. Il espérait qu'elle renoncerait et partirait, leur évitant ainsi la douleur qui suivrait cette question. Mais elle n'avait jamais été de celles qui choisissent la voie la plus facile.

« Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Severus », dit-elle doucement après un long moment. Sa voix toujours claire mais accompagnée d'un léger tremblement que seul lui pouvait déceler.

« Oui », siffla-t-il. « Parce que tu voulais me tenir éloigné de ce secret. Parce que tu préférais me mentir, me manipuler comme si nous n'étions pas… comme si nous n'avions jamais été… »

Il était pathétique, et il le savait. Réclamer des explications alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis, parler d'une amitié qui ne s'était pas développée parce qu'elle l'avait souhaitée, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne pouvait cependant pas empêcher son cœur de souffrir, à cause d'elle.

Il en était venu à croire tant de choses ces derniers mois. Il avait réorganisé sa vie en fonction d'elle. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus la femme qu'il pensait si bien connaître. Mais si elle était une étrangère pour lui, comment pouvait-il essayer de la comprendre ? Comment pouvait-il l'aimer alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais réellement connue ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai », protesta-t-elle, le tremblement de sa voix s'était accru. « Je voulais vraiment t'en parler, mais je sais quel genre d'homme tu es, Severus ! Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu aurais refusé d'être sauvé ou libéré ! Tu m'as dit une fois que je ne profitais pas assez des plaisirs de la vie parce que je ne m'en estimais pas digne, mais tu fais exactement la même chose ! Tu penses que tu ne mérites pas cette nouvelle vie, et tu nous aurais haï tous les deux pour ce que j'ai fait ! Comme tu me hais en ce moment… »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça », murmura-t-il. « Mais pour l'amour du Ciel, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que je voulais que tu te sacrifies ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé seul ? Ça m'était déjà arrivé d'innombrables fois, pourquoi avoir été aussi curieuse et t'être mêlée de choses que tu ne pouvais évidemment pas comprendre ? »

« Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te mêler de mes affaires non plus », fit-elle remarquer doucement. « Quand tu as tout découvert à mon sujet, tu t'es senti obligé d'intervenir. »

« Je suis ton Professeur ! », tonna-t-il d'une voix tendue et intransigeante. « J'étais responsable de toi ! Je suis de vingt ans ton aîné, et tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une espèce de gamine qui a sacrifié sa vie pour un vieil homme aux cheveux gras… »

« Cesse de parler de sacrifices, Severus », l'interrompit-elle, le visage vieux et fatigué. « Je n'ai pas fait ça uniquement pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour l'ensemble de l'Ordre, et tu étais l'appât dont j'avais besoin pour y parvenir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? », cria Severus. « Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en mêles ? »

« Je savais que tu ne t'en sortirais pas, à l'instant même où je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol glacé », répondit-elle, en refusant toujours de monter le ton comme lui l'avait fait sous l'emprise de la colère. « Mes recherches n'ont fait que le confirmer, et je… »

« Tes recherches ? », dit-il en criant et sanglotant en même temps. Il quitta son fauteuil d'un bond et marcha vers elle. Il avait tout à fait conscience que sa voix était sur le point de se briser, il se comportait comme un adolescent hystérique, mais peu importait désormais. Une catastrophe se profilait devant lui. « Tu as fait des recherches sur moi ? »

« Pas seulement sur toi », répliqua-t-elle posément, comme s'il avait posé une question en classe. Le visage de la jeune femme s'était fermé derrière un masque d'indifférence. « J'ai fait des recherches sur le Doloris et ses effets secondaires, sur l'histoire de l'espionnage et sur la vie que semblait mener les Mangemorts. Je me suis renseignée sur toutes les potions que tu prenais et j'ai comparé ton comportement aux études de psychologie sur les victimes de tortures continuelles. Toutes mes découvertes aboutissaient à la même conclusion : ta mort inévitable. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter. »

« Mais pourquoi toi, Hermione ? Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifiée d'une façon aussi merveilleusement stupide ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné toutes tes informations à Albus, et l'avoir laissé réagir en conséquence ? Pourquoi… »

« Je ne pouvais pas être sûre que Dumbledore allait réagir comme je le souhaitais, et j'en savais suffisamment sur l'Ordre pour savoir que personne d'autre ne possédait tes capacités. J'ai passé quelques week-ends à m'entraîner et j'ai décidé que j'avais les dons nécessaires. C'était une décision logique, après que… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la logique », protesta-t-il, la souffrance lui martelant la tête. « Rien du tout ! »

« Bien au contraire », réfuta-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une discussion scientifique. « Après avoir analysé tout ce que je connaissais de la situation, il est devenu évident que c'était le seul moyen. Et je savais déjà comment fonctionnait ton esprit. Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas. J'ai donc trouvé un moyen d'assurer ta sécurité, même contre ta volonté. Et il s'est avéré que mes calculs étaient corrects. J'ai réussi à survivre tout en te permettant de profiter d'une nouvelle vie, exactement comme je l'avais prévu. »

« Je n'y crois pas », chuchota Snape, tout en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil et en son front comme s'il essayait de se réveiller ou qu'il hallucinait à cause de la fièvre. « Tu m'as étudié comme un rat de laboratoire ! »

« Comme une faiblesse potentielle », le contredit-elle d'une voix désormais glaciale. « Comme quelqu'un qui pouvait détruire tout le travail de l'Ordre parce qu'il était trop fier pour admettre sa faiblesse, trop obstiné pour demander de l'aide. Comme un fou, en fait. »

Une part de lui hurla de douleur en entendant les mots de la jeune femme. Alors il n'avait été qu'un numéro dans ses calculs ? Même pas quelqu'un dont elle pouvait avoir pitié ou juger digne de vivre ? Il voulait de nouveau la frapper, la blesser en prononçant de sa langue acérée, des mots et des phrases qui la feraient s'effondrer à ses pieds, mais il se retint et avec une force dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, il relégua sa colère dans un coin de son esprit. Et à la place, il réfléchit.

Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il pouvait se souvenir du comportement de la jeune femme dans ce souvenir, il pouvait se souvenir du juron qu'elle avait lancé. Il était capable de se remémorer chacun des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le souci qu'elle se faisait pour les autres, son impartialité, sa volonté de protéger les gens.

Le souvenir de la pensine et l'explication qu'Hermione avait fourni ne correspondaient pas, tout comme, il y a quelques temps, ses images mentales et ses cauchemars ne concordaient.

Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Oh non, tu n'as pas fait ça pour toi, Hermione », dit-il et la maîtrise qu'il avait soudain retrouvé la déstabilisa à tel point qu'elle ne put le dissimuler. « Tu ne vas pas te cacher derrière la Reine des Glaces pour m'empêcher de découvrir ton secret. Je te connais trop bien pour te le permettre. »

Elle commença à protester, son visage pâlit à la lueur du feu, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il ne lui donna pas le temps de se reprendre. « Tu aurais pu faire des milliers d'autres choses à la place, à commencer par informer le Directeur de ce que tu avais découvert. Tu as certainement du déduire de mon comportement qu'il n'était pas au courant de mes blessures. Il aurait fait en sorte que je me repose mieux, que je sois mieux soigné. Au lieu de ça, tu as choisi de te sacrifier, de manière totalement illogique, pour moi. Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça pour le plus grand bien du monde sorcier, Hermione ! C'était personnel. »

Il la connaissait trop bien, réalisa-t-il. Il vit soudain à travers son masque de calme froid, il pouvait maintenant lire la panique au fond de ses yeux. Il n'avait que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui fournisse une nouvelle explication, quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se ferme de nouveau à lui. C'était sa seule chance de connaître la vérité.

« Je t'en prie, Hermione », chuchota-t-il. Sa voix n'était que caresse et douceur. « Dis-moi la vérité. Si notre amitié représente pour toi, un peu plus qu'un arrangement de convenance, si j'ai été un peu plus qu'un simple pion, tu dois me le dire. J'ai besoin de connaître la vérité. »

Elle détourna la tête, comme si ses yeux pouvaient la trahir s'ils restaient obstinément fixés sur lui. Il remarqua qu'elle haletait légèrement, comme un animal pris au piège, mais elle n'avait toujours pas battu en retraite, même si ses muscles étaient aussi tendus que si elle s'apprêtait à faire un gigantesque saut. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Je dois savoir si je peux profiter de cette vie que tu m'as donnée », murmura-t-il encore. « Pourquoi t'es-tu sacrifiée… pour moi ? »

Elle sembla encore hésiter pendant un instant, pas sûre de la façon dont elle allait répondre. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour parler quand elle prit sa décision.

« A cause de ça », souffla-t-elle. Elle parcourut alors précipitamment la distance qui les séparait en seulement deux pas et pressa sa bouche contre ses lèvres.

* * *

-

La traduction du sonnet n'est pas de moi, mais ça, tout le monde s'en doutait. Je mets donc les références.

"Poèmes et sonnets", traduction Armel Guerne,  
Bibliothèque européenne, ed. Desclée de Brouwer, 1964

* * *

-

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Non, ne me tuez pas, je n'y suis pour rien! Bon, nous voilà rendus à un tournant. Deux solutions : soit Severus accepte l'idée qu'elle l'aime, soit il la rejette. L'auteur est-elle sadique ? Réponse au prochain chapitre.

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petite review…


	40. Douce folie

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

_**

* * *

RAR**_

**_Phenix : Bon voilà la suite, tu vas avoir ta réponse._**

**_Mekoret : Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Au fait, belle preuve de courage et de patience de ne pas aller lire la suite dans la version originale…_**

**_Mira-15 : Merci pour tes compliments. La suite est juste en dessous, alors bonne lecture._**

**_Yinmay : Encore une qui est tentée de tricher ! N'en veux pas trop à Ron, sans lui, Hermione n'aurait probablement jamais embrassé Severus… Alors je te laisse à ta lecture et on se retrouve juste après, n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_LaLaLa : Deus semaines ont passé, et la suite est arrivée. Tu vas avoir la réponse laissée en suspens. Bisous_**

**_Sabrina : Voilà, tu l'attendais… la voilà la suite. Bonne lecture._**

**_La marrade : Rien ne sert de crier, il faut lire la suite… Bonne lecture et on en reparle après, hein ? lol_**

**_Bohémio : Et oui, je sais, tout le monde veut les voir ensemble. Je te laisse lire le chapitre pour le découvrir et savoir si l'auteur et la traductrice vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou être épargnées… Bisous._**

_

* * *

Elle sembla encore hésiter pendant un instant, pas sûre de la façon dont elle allait répondre. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour parler quand elle prit sa décision._

_« A cause de ça », souffla-t-elle. Elle parcourut alors précipitamment la distance qui les séparait en seulement deux pas et pressa sa bouche contre ses lèvres._

XxX

**_Chapitre 40 : Douce folie_**

Ce n'était pas le baiser le plus charmant, bien sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle pressait désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes qui le touchait plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Il était si surpris qu'il se figea, incapable de réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la langue de la jeune femme effleurer ses lèvres. Il l'attrapa alors par les épaules et l'arracha de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais », cria-t-il, encore drôlement choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. « C'est de la folie ! »

« Non, pas du tout », le contredit-elle. Ses yeux chocolat étaient emplis de larmes alors qu'elle refusait d'en écouter plus. « C'est de l'amour. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! C'est impossible ! », Hurla –t-il d'une voix rauque tandis que ses doigts recherchaient involontairement ses lèvres pour vérifier la véracité de ce qui venait de se produire.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Penses-tu vraiment que je n'en sois pas capable ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais elle leva une main tremblante lorsqu'il tenta de répondre. « Non, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, et ensuite, tu pourras me chasser de tes appartements et te complaire à nouveau dans tes lamentations. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter un traître mot de ce que vas me dire ! », cria-t-il. « Pas un seul ! Ça a déjà été trop loin ! Contrôle-toi pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

« L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler, Severus », protesta-t-elle doucement, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui avec un mélange de tendresse et de peur. « Tu voulais la vérité. J'ai essayé de te la cacher, mais tu me connais trop bien, à présent. » Elle soupira. « Peut-être est-ce mieux que tu le saches enfin. »

« Que je sache quoi ? » Grogna-t-il. « Que ton raisonnement est encore plus pitoyable que ce que je croyais ? Que tu es tombée amoureuse d'une misérable ruine humaine, trop faible pour ramper jusque dans son lit ? Que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour l'amour ? Tu es trop intelligente pour ça, Hermione. » Sans savoir pourquoi, ses mots ressemblaient plus à une requête désespérée. Il ne voulait pas savoir ça. Il ne voulait pas voir ces sentiments dans ses yeux ! C'était trop !

« Non », réfuta-t-elle doucement. « C'est bien que tu saches qu'il y a une personne dans ce château qui ne te considère pas comme un simple instrument de guerre. Quelqu'un qui voit plus en toi et qui l'a prouvé. Quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es vraiment et qui voit derrière tes masques et tes façades. »

« Tu es folle, Hermione ! Tu confonds l'amour et la pitié ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as gâché ta vie pour ça ! »

« Je n'ai pas gâché ma vie, et je sais parfaitement faire la différence entre l'amour et la pitié », répondit-elle, en criant également. « Tu as tellement l'habitude de te considérer comme un monstre que ne parviens même pas à imaginer que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de toi ! »

« Je suis… j'étais ton Professeur », protesta-t-il alors qu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui hurlait qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir une telle discussion avec elle. Il n'aurait pas du boire trois verres de whisky non plus. Mais dès que Weasley avait franchi la porte de son bureau, il avait perdu tout semblant de contrôle, et il lui semblait, même maintenant, que son sens des réalités lui échappait totalement. Il sentait encore la brûlure des lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes. « Je pourrais être ton père ! Il n'y a rien en moi que tu puisses désirer… »

« Laisse-moi décider de ce que je veux pour moi, merci beaucoup », rétorqua-t-elle, les joues rouges de colère. « Je ne suis pas une de ces étudiantes qui s'entichent de leur Professeur et rêvent d'une romance avec lui. Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Et je ne souffre certainement pas du complexe de Florence Nightingale ! (1) J'ai mûrement réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision, même si tu es incapable d'y croire ! »

« Si tu y as si bien réfléchi, tu n'aurais pas du te laisser guider par tes sentiments Gryffondors », gronda-t-il, en sachant pertinemment combien il était injuste avec elle. Mais il souffrait, il souffrait tellement, et le désir qu'avait fait naître le baiser de la jeune femme ne lui rendait pas les choses plus faciles. « Et tu comptais garder tout ceci secret jusqu'à ce que je pense que nous avions confiance l'un en l'autre ! Etait-ce cela que tu avais prévu ? Garder tout ça secret jusqu'à ce que je sois trop proche de toi pour réagir logiquement ? Qu'attends-tu de moi, maintenant ? Que je me mette à genoux et t'avoue mon amour éternel ? »

« Va te faire voir, Snape », hurla-t-elle. Il put voir qu'il avait bien frappé là où ça faisait mal. Mais il avait toujours été doué pour ça, sa langue demeurait une arme formidable. « Je n'attendais absolument rien de toi au cours des derniers mois. J'ai même essayé de te repousser du mieux que j'ai pu ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu découvres tout, et je m'attendais encore moins à ce qu'on devienne amis ! »

« C'est exact », elle fit une pause en inspirant de manière saccadée. Quand elle continua, toute la colère avait disparu de sa voix, laissant place à la peine et à la sincérité. « Tu es l'homme le plus valeureux que j'ai connu. Tu es courageux, intelligent, rusé et – je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer – terriblement attirant. Je savais que tu allais mourir dès que je t'ai vu cette nuit-là, et quand j'en ai appris un peu plus sur toi, je… voulais simplement que tu vives. Je voulais que tu saches ce qu'est l'existence sur terre, que tu profites de ta vie, peu importe ce qui m'arriverait. Et je pense vraiment que tu as gagné ce droit plus d'une fois. Je ne regrette rien. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Les larmes de la jeune femme laissaient une trace brûlante sur son visage, et il voulait se cacher d'elle. Que devait-il faire ? Par Merlin, que pouvait-il faire ?

Quand il avait été témoin des souvenirs que contenait la pensine, il avait pensé qu'elle avait agi comme s'il avait été un elfe de maison maltraité ou un animal perdu, et à cette pensée, il en avait été mortifié.

Mais c'était pire.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui en secret, l'avait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse et avait alors compris quelle était sa véritable identité. Ou ce qu'elle avait cru être la véritable identité du Professeur Snape.

Courageux ? Attirant ? Une bonne personne ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, absolument aucun ! Il avait un sale caractère, n'était qu'un immonde salaud, et seul le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait lui avait permis de devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Un sacrifice qu'il ne lui aurait jamais permis de faire s'il avait su. Mieux valait un vieux salaud graisseux, gisant mort aux pieds de Voldemort plutôt que cette moitié d'existence qu'elle devait supporter.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour lui. Toute cette douleur, cette humiliation, les tortures, la folie et les viols. Tout ça pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse profiter de ce qui lui restait de vie.

Les Dieux avaient vraiment un étrange sens de l'humour. Il voulait rire.

Mais elle le regardait toujours, les yeux pleins d'espoir et de désir, comme s'il pouvait lui donner quelque chose, quelque chose qui aboutirait obligatoirement à une catastrophe.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se détourner de ces magnifiques yeux bruns, la chasser de ses appartements et oublier qu'elle avait jamais existé. Il voulait remonter le temps jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit dans la classe de Potions, pour éviter tout ça de se passer.

Mais il savait que c'était un souhait illusoire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait toutes souffrances supplémentaires. Il ne pourrait jamais être l'homme qu'elle méritait. Mieux valait en finir rapidement, et lui ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité.

« Je ne pense pas que nous devrions poursuivre cette conversation », dit-il froidement. Il vit alors le visage d'Hermione pâlir. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est de la folie. Peut-être devrions-nous cesser de collaborer si étroitement. Je vais demander à Albus de… »

« Non », l'interrompit-elle. « Non, ne nous fait pas ça, Severus. Je t'en prie. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. Je peux également comprendre qu'une telle idée te paraisse totalement ridicule, je m'en rends compte à présent. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Mais je t'en prie, Severus » Elle murmurait désormais, ses mots n'étaient plus qu'une supplique désespérée. « S'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas comme ça. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi, mais ne fait pas comme si il n'y avait rien eu entre nous, ne jette pas notre amitié aux orties… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête vers elle pendant qu'elle parlait, et il vit que les joues de la jeune femme étaient toujours rouges de colère, ses lèvres étaient rouges sombre à force de les avoir mordues pour détourner la douleur, et ses yeux bruns étaient immenses. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il ne la désirait pas ? Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ce qu'elle représentait désormais pour lui ?

Elle était si belle.

Sans en avoir conscience, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée et elle se colla désespérément à lui, exprimant son désir qui reflétait parfaitement celui de l'homme.

Severus mit fin au baiser après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle lorsqu'il se recula un peu et qu'il fit tourner la tête d'Hermione de manière à ce que sa bouche frôle l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Mais je t'aime, Hermione », lui murmura-t-il. Toute logique, toute stratégie l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps. Il put alors la sentir se raidir de surprise. « Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu n'as pas conscience de combien tu es merveilleuse ? De ta beauté resplendissante ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que tu me rends totalement fou, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose qu'à toi ! »

Elle frissonna et tourna la tête de manière à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore. « Severus », murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers, les mains s'accrochant aux cheveux de l'homme pour attirer sa tête. « Severus ! »

Sans toutefois briser le contact, Severus la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur le canapé, qu'il transforma en lit, près de la cheminée. Il la déposa sans quitter son visage des yeux.

« Tu peux tout arrêter quand tu veux », chuchota-t-il, mais la seule réaction de la jeune femme fut de l'attirer vers elle pour qu'il la rejoigne. Les mains de Severus se précipitèrent alors sur le visage de la belle, sur son cou et ils approfondirent le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontraient, se séparaient tandis que Severus gémit en sentant son corps répondre aux caresses d'Hermione.

Soudain, elle se raidit, brisa leur baiser avec un halètement et il s'éloigna immédiatement d'elle pour lui donner la place dont elle avait besoin. Il s'assit, près à quitter le lit, mais la main d'Hermione retint sa manche et la tira vers elle.

« Non, ne pars pas », chuchota-t-elle. « Je t'en prie. Severus, je… »

Il se pencha sur elle de manière à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il vit combien elle était pâle, combien son corps tremblait comme si elle avait froid, et il se maudit alors de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant.

Elle était à l'aise quand Severus la touchait depuis des mois, et depuis Noël, il ne l'avait plus vu aussi vulnérable et incertaine. Il savait parfaitement ce que le désir qu'il éprouvait à son égard avait du réveiller en elle, quelles étaient les images qui devaient lui revenir en mémoire. Et la souffrance qui les accompagnait.

« Je comprends », lui dit-il tendrement. « Nous ne ferons jamais quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie. »

« Non », murmura-t-elle. « Non, tu ne comprends pas… Severus… j'ai peur. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il savait, ou pensait savoir, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire elle-même.

« Je… je… ne sais pas si je peux le faire… normalement », elle avait détourné la tête mais elle continuait de s'agripper à sa manche, ses doigts effleuraient à peine la peau de Severus. « Je ne sais pas si il y a en moi autre chose que de la souffrance, de la peur et de la cruauté. Quand tu m'as embrassée, quand j'ai senti ton corps contre le mien, je me suis souvenu de _ses_ mains sur moi. Je me suis sentie si sale… »

« Je peux imaginer ce que ça fait », répondit-il lentement, en essayant de comprendre tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé, toutes les choses qu'elle avait été obligées de faire, et en souhaitant plus que tout la prendre dans ses bras et chasser la souffrance, mais en ayant conscience qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la touche maintenant. « Toutes les pensées de joie et de plaisir doivent être occultées par ce que Malfoy et les autres t'ont fait. Tu n'arrives probablement même plus à te souvenir de ce que l'on ressent quand on le fait normalement, faire l'amour et se faire faire l'amour. Mais crois-moi, les souvenirs reviendront, et nous avons tout le temps. »

Elle tremblait toujours, et au plus grand étonnement de Severus, il vit les joues d'Hermione rosir.

« Non, Severus, ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de dire », lui dit-elle, désespérée qu'il ne comprenne pas. « Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais… jamais fait ça normalement. Et je ne sais pas si je peux – peut-être que je ne suis pas capable de… peut-être que les choses que m'a faites Lucius sont les seules dont je suis capable… »

La stupeur le frappa de plein fouet. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu d'expérience avant de séduire Malfoy ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. »

« J'ai bien lu un livre ou deux, et j'ai regardé quelques films moldus ainsi que des magasines », répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Viktor m'a embrassé, une fois. Mais c'est tout et ce n'était pas très concluant. »

Snape sentit son corps devenir froid, il détourna la tête, n'étant pas certain de savoir comment réagir à cette révélation.

Encore quelque chose qu'il lui avait volé sans même le savoir. La pureté du premier contact, le plaisir de ne faire qu'un avec l'autre pour la première fois. Il se sentit profondément honteux.

« Mais tu savais ce qui allait se passer », dit-il d'une voix blanche et usée. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris un amant ? Juste pour savoir ce que c'était, avant de partir avec lui ? »

« Il n'y avait personne », répondit-elle calmement. « Seul Draco savait ce que j'étais en train de faire, et je le considère plus comme un frère, tout comme Harry et Ron. J'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un, bien sûr, mais… » Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient sombres et sans fond. « Je ne voulais que toi », lui dit-elle. « Un autre homme n'aurait pas été mieux que Malfoy. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le temps pour de telles choses. »

Le cœur de Severus se serra lorsqu'il imagina Hermione, assise dans la Salle Commune, pesant le pour et le contre pour savoir si elle devait prendre un amant, mais décidant finalement que les barrières occlumens seraient plus utiles. Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy sans se douter vraiment de ce qui l'attendait, elle n'avait trouvé que la souffrance, la haine et la honte avec lui.

« Tu es vierge, alors. » Murmura-t-il, abasourdi par sa découverte.

« Elle grogna en guise de réponse. « Pas vraiment », dit-elle. « En fait, j'ai du mal à croire qu'une part de moi puisse encore mériter une telle description. »

« Moi, je le peux », rétorqua-t-il simplement. « Ton esprit et ton âme, Hermione. Tu n'as jamais connu la véritable passion, tu n'as expérimenté que l'ombre tordue et pervertie de ce qu'elle devrait être. Tu n'as jamais reçu de caresses qui te soient agréables. »

« Mais je ne sais pas si je peux », marmonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « Peut-être que je suis tordue, moi aussi… »

« Tu peux aimer, Hermione », l'interrompit-il fermement, puis il sourit en voyant la surprise de la jeune femme. « Et crois-moi, il est vraiment facile de t'aimer. Tu n'as rien de tordu. Et s'il s'avère que tu ne peux pas profiter du sexe après ce que tu as vécu, ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. »

Lentement, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait croire les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, elle le regarda pleine d'espoir.

« Tu pourrais accepter ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout bas.

Il soupira et lentement l'encercla de ses bras jusqu'à ce que la tête d'Hermione repose sur son torse, leurs corps ne formant plus qu'une seule entité.

« Hermione », lui dit-il tendrement. Il avait prononcé son nom comme une caresse et cela la fit frissonner d'émotion. « Je pourrais passer ma vie à te serrer dans mes bras comme je le fais actuellement, et je sentirais le plus heureux des hommes. C'est toi que je veux, et je t'aime pour ce que tu es. J'accepterai tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit de rester à tes côtés. »

Il la sentit frissonner une fois encore tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour pouvoir enfouir son visage dans le doux linge de la chemise de son amant. Lentement, les mains de la belle remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Severus et explorèrent sa peau, ses cheveux et son nez. Hermione prit ensuite la tête de l'homme entre ses mains et caressa du pouce la lèvre inférieure de celui-ci.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle, et le ton de sa voix indiqua à Severus qu'elle était en train de pleurer. « Je t'aime. »

« Dors, ma toute douce », lui dit-il. « Je veillerai sur toi ce soir. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, rassurée par la chaleur et l'agréable sensation des bras de Severus autour de son corps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle se réveilla brusquement, et l'espace d'un instant, elle fut envahie par la panique dès qu'elle sentit une chaude et évidente présence masculine si proche d'elle. Mais les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire immédiatement et elle se força à ne pas faire le moindre mouvement ni le moindre bruit.

« C'est Severus », se répétait-elle, encore et encore. « C'est Severus Snape, l'homme que tu aimes, et rien ne peut t'arriver. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal. »

Doucement, le sentiment accablant de panique et le besoin de s'enfuir s'estompèrent. Le clair de lune passait à travers les larges fenêtres, éclairant le visage de Severus d'une lumière pâle. Il avait l'air plus jeune lorsqu'il dormait, plus détendu et paisible, comme elle l'avait rarement vu.

Même maintenant, blottie dans ses bras, elle avait du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Lui avait-il vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait ? S'étaient-ils véritablement embrassés ? Tendrement, elle toucha ses lèvres et se remémora cet instant, quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras et que sa bouche avait touché la sienne, quand il l'avait portée jusque sur le lit. Elle choisit de ne pas repenser à la réaction qu'il avait suscité chez elle juste après.

Rien ne viendrait gâcher cet instant. Pas même ses doutes qui la faisaient se demander si elle avait eu raison ou pas de lui dire. C'était fait, et la réaction de Severus avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait espéré.

C'était étrange d'imaginer qu'il avait éprouvé la même chose pour elle, réalisa-t-elle, qu'il avait gardé le même secret, et enduré le même silence sans qu'elle ne remarque rien. Mais elle avait chassé ces sentiments si loin de son esprit, elle les avait enfermés dans le coin le plus sombre de sa conscience pour être sûre que ses lèvres ne laissent jamais échapper son secret. Ses yeux ne restaient jamais longtemps sur lui avec cette expression étrange de tendresse. Ça aurait pu tout gâcher.

Elle s'était résignée depuis longtemps à ne jamais révéler ses sentiments, et ce n'est qu'à cause du chaos mental de la veille, la terreur de le perdre et la nécessité de tout lui expliquer, que ces sentiments avaient été projetés sur le devant de la scène.

Elle rit intérieurement. D'une certaine façon, elle devait remercier Ron pour tout ça. Mais lui expliquer les choses ainsi serait certainement la meilleure façon de l'achever.

Ron était un autre sujet qu'elle refusait d'aborder, pas ce soir, pas dans les bras de Severus. Il s'était passé tant de choses ces derniers temps qu'elle avait du mal à faire tous les liens dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas été assez prudente avec Ron. Elle avait oublié que, même si émotionnellement, il était aussi stupide qu'un ver de terre, Ron était capable de faire de grandes choses, des choses dignes de sa vivacité d'esprit et impitoyable.

Il lui faudrait en discuter avec lui. Mais pas ce soir.

De plus, une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Evidemment, Harry ! Il devait être terriblement inquiet en ce moment ! Elle devait absolument lui dire que tout allait bien.

Doucement, elle glissa hors du lit, plutôt fière que ses mouvements n'aient pas réveillé Severus. Elle fit léviter sa baguette de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé plus tôt dans la soirée, puis ouvrit une fenêtre et appela un des hiboux de l'école.

Après s'être saisie d'un morceau de parchemin, elle griffonna quelques mots.

_Tout va bien, _inscrivit-elle à la hâte. _Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Va dormir, Harry. Et essaie de ne pas tuer Ron._

Elle scella le courrier et l'attacha à la patte du hibou brun qui attendait silencieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le reste des explications pourrait attendre un peu, décida-t-elle.

Elle renvoya alors le hibou et ferma la fenêtre rapidement car les nuits étaient fraîches, puis Hermione se réinstalla dans le canapé. Le feu était presque éteint, aussi fit-elle léviter quelques bûches dans l'âtre sur les dernières braises. Cela leur permettrait d'avoir de la chaleur jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Une fois de plus, elle se retourna et le regarda. Il portait toujours ses chemises ainsi que son pantalon, remarqua-t-elle, comme elle qui avait gardé son chemisier, sa jupe ainsi que sa cape. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle retira sa cape et sa jupe, se débarrassa de ses chaussettes et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ce serait plus confortable ainsi, de plus, Severus l'avait déjà vu bien moins habillée.

Elle se demandait comment il réagirait à son réveil. Elle savait combien il avait horreur de perdre le contrôle. Il avait essayé de la repousser au moment où ils s'étaient rapprochés, quitte à mettre de côté les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

Que se passerait-il s'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et fait ? Et s'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle une fois qu'il aurait réalisé ce qui s'était passé ? Ces sombres pensées la conduisirent tout droit dans les bras de l'homme. Elle remonta les couvertures sur eux et se blottit dans les bras de Severus.

Elle ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir, décida-t-elle soudain. Elle avait combattu chacune des avancées de leur cohabitation, depuis la première nuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, pendant cette terrible, terrible cure de désintoxication, jusqu'à la première proposition de partenariat de Severus et pendant la période où ils s'étaient peu à peu accordé leur confiance.

Cette fois, elle ne lutterait pas contre ce que leur réservait le futur, à Severus Snape et à elle. Elle se lancerait dans cette relation, corps et âme, profiterait du moindre moment qu'elle pourrait passer avec lui, peu importe ce qu'il en coûtait.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas de tout repos. C'était un homme difficile, et le statut de la jeune femme ne faciliterait pas les choses non plus. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que Harry et Draco pourraient bien en dire, à ce qu'en penserait l'Ordre quand ils découvriraient ce qui se passait entre leur Maître des renseignements et leur maître-espion. Même si pour l'instant, il ne savait pas qu'elle était un espion. Mais c'était le problème d'un autre jour.

Elle s'empara de la main de Severus et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Tout ça était à elle. Sa joie, aussi petite et brève serait-elle. Elle ne laisserait personne lui enlever.

Il marmonna doucement dans son sommeil et elle sentit un petit sourire de bonheur s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Alors c'est ce qu'on ressentait quand on dormait avec quelqu'un. Quand on dormait dans les bras de son amant.

Elle était tout à fait certaine qu'elle pourrait s'y habituer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il se réveilla avec la sensation d'un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. L'odeur des cheveux d'Hermione, qui sentaient le soleil et les fleurs, lui chatouilla les narines. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, n'osant croire les sensations qu'il percevait.

Elle était là, blottie dans ses bras, les jambes emmêlées aux siennes et le visage contre son torse. Elle dormait paisiblement.

Il referma les yeux tandis qu'une bouffée d'émotions envahissait sa poitrine, lui donnant envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Il n'en fit rien. Il détacha son bras gauche de la taille de la jeune femme et repoussa doucement les cheveux d'Hermione de manière à ce qu'il puisse admirer son visage.

Hermione. Son Hermione.

Une vague de tendresse l'envahit, et rapidement, il fut emporté par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas suffit à le convaincre des sentiments qu'il avait pour Hermione, cet instant à lui seul lui aurait révélé tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il tenait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, et elle lui faisait assez confiance pour se laisser toucher par lui pendant son sommeil.

Il devait avoir fait quelque chose qui l'avait réveillée, ou peut-être avait-elle senti ses mouvements, car elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle rencontra son regard et son visage afficha soudain de la panique.

Pendant un court mais terrible moment, il eut peur qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de la nuit passée, comme ce qui s'était passé le lendemain de Noël, et que tout soit fini.

Mais son visage se détendit et elle bailla, étirant son corps contre le sien comme un chat.

« Bonjour », dit-il en baissant la tête vers elle, sans savoir s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Elle prit la décision à sa place, et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, ce fut aussi merveilleux que la veille.

« Je dois avoir l'air affreuse. » Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche et il rit en retour.

« Jamais, Hermione », chuchota-t-il. Sa gorge se serra quand elle soupira de contentement en entendant Severus employer son prénom.

« J'avais peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve », dit-elle, la voix toujours empreinte de sommeil.

« Moi aussi », avoua-t-il doucement.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mais pour Severus, c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, plus riche, plus chaleureux et plus paisible.

« C'est si bon de dormir dans tes bras », lui dit-elle après un moment, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le visage de Severus avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui a enfin le droit d'observer son amant aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaite.

Il rit tout bas. « Je ne veux pas savoir comment ces bras en question vont se sentir quand je vais essayer de les bouger, mais je ne peux que te retourner le compliment. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. »

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme si elle était emportée par un flot de sentiments et quand elle les rouvrit, des larmes perlaient sur les cils.

« Tu n'as pas idée du bonheur que tu m'offres quand tu ris », murmura-t-elle. « Hier, je pensais que je t'avais perdu à jamais. »

Il repensa alors aux événements de la veille. La peine et la douleur étaient toujours présentes, réalisa-t-il, cachées au fin fond de son esprit. Elles rejailliraient un jour, mais elles n'étaient rien à côté de la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Ça a été une conversation mouvementée », répondit-il, puis grimaça malicieusement. « Mais tu es parvenue à me convaincre des avantages que présentaient une liaison approfondie. »

« Parfait. » Elle rit. « Je suis heureuse d'avoir été aussi persuasive, alors. »

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça tandis qu'il la détaillait. « Cependant, il y a quelques problèmes », poursuivit-il. Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui, mais il la maintint tendrement contre son torse, tout en lui laissant la possibilité de s'échapper quand elle le souhaitant mais en lui indiquant qu'il préférait qu'elle reste exactement là où elle était.

« Je sais », murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques temps. « Bien plus que je ne peux en compter pour l'instant. »

« Non, pas tant que ça », la contredit-il. « La plupart des gens ne le découvriront jamais, de la même façon que peu de personnes savent que tu es un espion. L'Ordre n'a pas le droit de se mêler de notre vie privée et je suis sûr que Potter et Malfoy accepteront la situation après avoir un peu ronchonné. »

« Tout semble si facile quand tu en parles », dit-elle, étonnée, en levant la tête vers lui. « Quelle est _ton _problème, alors ? »

« Je suis ton Professeur », rétorqua-t-il calmement, et il la sentit hoqueter d'amusement contre son épaule.

« Non, mais vraiment, Severus, c'est ridicule ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! »

« Malheureusement, je le suis. »

Elle se raidit, et cette fois, prit ses distances, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Je ne te crois pas », dit-elle. « Nous vivons ensemble, nous nous livrons des combats depuis des mois maintenant ! Ça ne peut pas devenir subitement un problème, juste parce que nous avons échangé un baiser ou deux ! »

Il soupira. « J'y pense depuis un certain temps, Hermione. Depuis que j'ai réalisé les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi, en fait. J'ai même étudié les règlements de l'école. Et si une relation amicale n'est absolument pas proscrite entre un élève et son Professeur, une 'relation amoureuse' conduirait irrémédiablement au renvoi du Professeur en question, ainsi que dans certains cas, au renvoi de l'étudiant. Je ne peux pas impliquer Albus dans une situation où il aurait à choisir entre ce qui est nécessaire pour l'Ordre et ce qui l'est pour l'école. »

Elle se retourna, la tête penchée en avant. « Je vois », dit-elle calmement. « Albus Dumbledore, encore. »

Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de garder le suspense encore un peu, juste pour voir comment elle réagirait, mais il savait combien elle était vulnérable en ce moment, et il ne blesserait pour rien au monde.

« C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé », poursuivit-il en observant son corps raidi avec amour, « de démissionner de mon poste de Professeur à Poudlard dès ce soir. »

Elle fit un demi-tour tant elle fut surprise. « Redis-moi ça », chuchota-t-elle. « Redis-moi encore un fois que tu me préfères à l'enseignement. »

« Ça a été la décision la plus évidente de toute ma vie. » Lui annonça-t-il tout simplement. Il fut soudain assailli par une masse de cheveux châtains et bouclés ainsi que par un corps qui vint tendrement se coller à lui.

Elle l'embrassa longuement et passionnément ce qui était loin de déplaire à Severus, même s'il se demandait quand elle assimilerait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le baiser prit fin brusquement. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Tu es un méchant, méchant garçon », lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, puis sans prévenir, elle s'assit et se retrouva à cheval sur le corps de Severus, ce qui enchanta encore plus ce dernier.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire », l'interrogea-t-il d'un air innocent. Il fut alors récompensé par un grognement d'indignation.

« Et cette décision n'a rien à voir avec ta volonté de consacrer plus de temps à l'Ordre, Severus ? Dumbledore ne t'aurais jamais permis de démissionner, pas en plein milieu de l'année, mais de cette façon, il ne peut t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Cette idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit », protesta-t-il tout en affichant un large sourire.

« Exactement ce que je redoutais », commenta-t-elle sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. « Un pécheur sans la moindre envie de se repentir. Quelle horreur, vraiment. »

Il se courba vivement et enroula de nouveau ses bras autour d'elle tout en ignorant volontairement les picotements de protestations de ses muscles. Il était émerveillé par le fait qu'il puisse la tenir ainsi, qu'elle lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour permettre à leurs corps une telle proximité.

« J'étais des plus sérieux en ce qui concerne le premier point, Hermione. » Lui dit-il sérieusement et il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se fermer de plaisir intense. « Je renoncerais à tout et n'importe quoi pour toi. Ma vie t'appartient toute entière. Je t'aime. »

« Par Merlin », gémit-elle. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cette voix m'a fait subir ces derniers mois ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Explique-moi. » Proposa-t-il de sa voix la plus chaude et la plus douce, si bien qu'elle gémit encore une fois.

Ils restèrent ensemble pendant toute la journée, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, que l'autre était toujours là, à vouloir partager un baiser ou une étreinte dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Et les occasions furent fréquentes en ce dimanche de printemps.

Jane entra dans la pièce aux alentours de midi, et bien qu'ils aient retransformé le lit en canapé, un simple regard de ses yeux gris sembla lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Un sourire franc lui fendit le visage.

« Enfin », annonça-t-elle d'un ton satisfait. « Je vais préparer quelque chose de grandiose pour ce soir, vous avez l'air d'avoir quelque chose à célébrer ! »

Hermione rougit de nouveau, comme elle n'avait cessé de le faire dans la matinée et Severus la trouva incroyablement séduisante. C'était une bonne raison de l'embrasser, décida-t-il spontanément, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça », marmonna-t-elle, gênée du feu qu'elle avait sur les joues. « Je me sens si stupide. »

« Tu vois », la taquina-t-il sans pitié. « Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais vierge. »

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il ne voulait pas rendre à la réunion avec Albus et Minerva, vraiment pas, surtout quand l'alternative se trouvait être une soirée calme avec Hermione, mais il dut bien admettre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en essayant désespérément de chasser Hermione de ses pensées pour se focaliser sur le travail qu'il devait accomplir.

Mais bien évidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas. Il avait sans cesse l'impression d'être dans une bulle de joie et d'émerveillement. Son esprit rejouait constamment les événements de la nuit passée et la dernière journée légèrement surréaliste. Pourtant, même si ces souvenirs se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit et le plongeaient dans un véritable chaos de sentiments, il ne parvenait pas à extraire de sa tête ce qui s'était passé. C'était trop fort, trop frais pour qu'il comprenne tout ce que cela impliquait.

Avant Hermione, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose de semblable. Il n'aurait jamais fait un pas sans savoir exactement de quoi il retournait, il n'aurait jamais pris une décision sans avoir étudié la question sous tous ses angles.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de marcher dans son sommeil. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui semblait logique, chaque décision était complètement naturelle. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'en avait aucun doute. Et cette certitude était une chose totalement nouvelle pour lui.

_Si j'étais capable de recréer ce sentiment à l'aide d'une potion, je pourrais manipuler les gens bien plus facilement et de manière bien plus élégante que l'Imperium. Ils en seraient même heureux. _Pensa-t-il pendant un instant, mais ensuite, son esprit se focalisa de nouveau sur la vision d'Hermione, dormant dans ses bras, et il en oublia la potion.

C'était une bonne chose qu'aucun étudiant ne l'ait rencontré pendant qu'il marchait vers le bureau du Directeur. Il souriait tellement que sa tête menaçait de s'ouvrir en deux d'une minute à l'autre.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le dernier virage de son chemin, toujours à l'abri de la gargouille, qu'il se concentra suffisamment pour lisser son visage et remettre en place son habituel et inexpressif masque de pierre.

Ils l'attendaient déjà quand il entra dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Severus, mon cher », le salua chaudement Albus, même si la position de ses épaules trahissait une légère nervosité. « Quelle affaire urgente t'a poussé à nous réunir un dimanche soir ? Quelque chose concernant la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ? »

« Non, Albus », répondit calmement Snape. « Je ne suis pas ici en tant que chef des renseignements, mais en tant que Professeur de Poudlard. »

Dumbledore se détendit visiblement. « Quel est le problème alors, Severus ? Une autre réclamation au sujet de la Maison Gryffondor ? »

« J'espère bien que non ! » Commenta Minerva de là où elle était, près de la fenêtre. « Je m'étais habituée à cette paix relative. »

Sans dire le moindre mot, Severus sortit un rouleau de parchemin de ses robes et le tendit à Albus, qui brisa le sceau et parcourut le texte rapidement.

Il pâlit et laissa tomber le parchemin sur le bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Severus ? », demanda-t-il en ignorant les gestes de Minerva qui l'incitaient à lui donner le parchemin en question.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt clair, Monsieur le Directeur », répondit Severus d'une voix blanche. « En fait, ça ne pourrait pas être plus clair. »

« Mais… tu ne peux pas être sérieux, mon cher », protesta Albus en agitant le parchemin faiblement. De sa place, près de la fenêtre, Minerva était à bout de patience. Elle leva donc sa baguette et attira le parchemin à elle à l'aide d'un accio. Elle lut rapidement ce qui y était inscrit puis releva les yeux avec un regard insondable.

« Une démission ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je ne savais pas que tu envisageais de nous quitter, Severus ? »

« Ce n'était pas le cas », rétorqua-t-il, un peu tendu. « Quelque chose… est arrivé. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ? » Demanda Albus, en faisant revenir à lui le document sans en avoir réellement conscience et en le secouant de nouveau. « Tu fais partie de notre équipe depuis tant d'années, et depuis que… ta position auprès de Voldemort a changé l'année dernière, j'étais sûr que tu aurais été heureux de consacrer plus de temps à l'enseignement et la recherche. »

« Je m'en serais… réjoui, Monsieur le Directeur », dit Severus avec une pointe de sarcasme pour bien faire comprendre à Albus combien cette description ne lui convenait pas. « Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'est plus possible pour moi d'enseigner à Poudlard. Je vais, bien évidemment, poursuivre mon travail pour l'Ordre et continuer à résider ici, si c'est possible, mais toutes mes activités concernant cette école vont cesser. Je suis vraiment navré de vous imposer ce problème avec si peu de préavis, mais je peux vous donner la liste de plusieurs personnes plus que qualifiées pour ce poste qui seraient volontaires pour reprendre le poste, même en plein milieu de l'année. »

L'explication ne fit pourtant que rendre Albus un peu plus confus. « Mais tu ne peux pas arrêter d'enseigner comme ça, Severus ! J'ai besoin de toi dans cette école ! Nous… »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Albus », l'interrompit calmement mais distinctement Severus. « Cette décision ne fera pas l'objet d'un débat. »

« Mais pourquoi, mon cher ? Pourquoi est-ce si soudain ? Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas une semaine ou deux pour y réfléchir et prendre une décision ensemble ? »

« J'ai des raisons personnelles qui ne permettent pas un tel délai. »

Bien. Maintenant, il allait être de nouveau questionné et il allait devoir répondre. Severus se prépara à la révélation qu'il allait faire. Il ne pourrait pas le cacher longtemps à Albus et Minerva, de toute façon. Hermione et lui en étaient persuadés. Il était heureux que ce soit à lui de le leur faire comprendre, ainsi, Hermione n'aurait pas à endurer leur curiosité, mais en frémissait quand même à l'avance. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

_C'est mieux que de tourner autour du pot, au moins, _pensa-t-il.

Albus soupira. Il essayait d'échanger un regard avec Minerva, mais celle-ci avait les yeux entièrement rivés sur Severus, le visage insondable comme à son habitude.

« Je dois accepter ta démission, bien sûr », annonça enfin Albus quand il devint évident que personne d'autre ne briserait le silence. « Mais depuis toutes ces années pendant lesquelles nous avons appris à nous connaître, j'ose espérer que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour m'expliquer la raison de ta décision. »

Severus inspira profondément. Le chantage émotionnel, bien sûr. Ça finissait toujours comme ça avec Albus. Ça où un discours sur les qualités de l'humanité. C'était une bonne chose d'avoir prévu de lui révéler son histoire avec Hermione.

« Si vous voulez le savoir, Monsieur le Directeur », répondit-il sur un ton cérémonieux. « Je suis sur le point de démarrer une relation d'ordre physique avec une étudiante, ce qui est formellement interdit dans le règlement de l'école. »

_Prends ça dans les dents, _songea-t-il et il dut masquer un sourire totalement inapproprié à la situation quand le Directeur devint livide.

Albus retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil. « Répète ça », demanda-t-il, en dévisageant le Maître des Potions comme s'il était devenu fou.

Severus ferma les yeux. Quel manque de dignité ! Il fut tenté de quitter la pièce en grognant et en ricanant. Mais ça ne simplifierait pas les choses, pas du tout. _Pense à Hermione qui t'attend dans tes appartements,_ se sermonna-t-il.

« J'ai dit que j'étais sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec un étudiant de la gente féminine. » Répéta-t-il, aussi patient que possible. « Je pense que vous l'aviez parfaitement entendu la première fois. »

Severus s'attendait à une explosion en provenance de sa droite, qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Il savait à quel point Minerva était protectrice, particulièrement quand il s'agissait des jeunes filles de l'école.

Mais elle se contenta de se moquer de l'attitude choquée du Directeur.

« Il essaie de te dire qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, Albus », expliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Enfin. J'avais presque perdu espoir. »

Albus, qui jusqu'à présent était terriblement pâle, avait désormais viré à un rose plutôt désagréable. « Miss Granger… et toi… Severus ? » Murmura-t-il, Severus acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. » Se contenta-t-il de dire tout en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Minerva. « Même si je n'aurais pas employé le mot 'enfin'. »

Albus inspira difficilement et se fit apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud, sortit quelques friandises moldus de son tiroir et les engloutit cinq par cinq. La soirée avait donc au moins servi à répondre à une des grandes questions de Severus : Albus croyait vraiment aux vertus médicales du sucre. Fascinant.

« Je dois dire que tu me prends par surprise, Severus. » Répondit finalement Albus. « Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. »

« Ce qui dément formellement les dernières rumeurs selon lesquelles tu es omniscient, Albus. » Commenta Minerva. « C'était pourtant évident pour toute personne ayant des yeux pour voir. »

Ignorant la provocation, Albus scruta Severus une fois de plus, ses pupilles bleues ressemblaient à deux océans, inquiets et sérieux.

« Es-tu certain de cela, Severus ? » Questionna-t-il. « Nous parlons ici d'une très jeune femme, une femme qui a été profondément blessée. Tu n'es pas un homme facile, Severus, et même s'il serait hypocrite de te parler de votre différence d'âge et du fait, qu'il y a encore dix minutes, elle était ton étudiante, tu devrais y réfléchir sérieusement avant de t'engager dans une telle relation. »

Minerva, de sa fenêtre, pouffa de rire une nouvelle fois. « Je doute sincèrement du fait que son esprit ait le moindre contrôle en ce moment, Albus. Il est désespérément amoureux d'elle depuis des semaines. »

« Merci de préserver ma dignité de si gracieuse façon », grogna Snape, puis il se frictionna le front. « Est-ce si évident ? »

« Pour moi, oui, mais je te connais tellement bien, mon cher », rétorqua-t-elle. Elle hésita un instant puis posa une main sur un de ses genoux. « Je suis très heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci, Minerva », répliqua-t-il et il sentit un poids se lever de sa poitrine. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'était pas sûr de la signification de son regard.

« En es-tu vraiment sûr, Severus », l'interrogea encore le Directeur. « Es-tu certain de faire le bon choix ? »

Severus soupira, ferma les yeux un instant et pinça l'arrête de son nez. C'était donc la question qui lui serait posée, encore et encore.

« Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, Monsieur le Directeur… » Rétorqua-t-il. « Je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Hermione a décidé qu'elle m'aurait, et elle est bien trop bonne aux couteaux pour risquer de la contredire. » Il sourit d'un air fatigué quand il vit qu'Albus s'apprêtait à protester. « Non, sérieusement, Albus. Je n'ai pas le choix. Elle est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. J'ai essayé d'empêcher cette situation aussi longtemps que j'ai pu, mais à présent, je ne pourrais plus m'en défaire, même si je le souhaitais. »

Il leva les yeux vers le Directeur, et en voyant le doute persister dans le regard du vieil homme, il décida de se lancer dans une explication plus détaillée. Il était plutôt facile pour lui de parler de ses sentiments, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.

« Elle me rends mon unité, Albus, elle me rend heureux comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Si je peux lui rendre une infime part de ce qu'elle m'offre, je pourrais renoncer à bien plus que ma fonction d'enseignant. »

Rien ne suivit cette déclaration et une part de Severus se réjouit intérieurement. Il semblait, que pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait réussi à ébahir suffisamment le Directeur pour le laisser bouche bée.

Puis ils entendirent Minerva soupirer près de la fenêtre.

« C'était tellement romantique », renifla-t-elle, les yeux brillant étrangement à la lueur des chandelles. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais ça en toi, Severus, sinon je t'aurais réservé pour moi depuis des années ! »

* * *

Florence Nightingale était une infirmière (comme moi !) qui a vécu au XIXème siècle (pas comme moi). Elle a énormément fait avancé la profession infirmière et considérait que les soins infirmiers devaient être basés sur la compassion, l'observation et l'expérience. Une infirmière, selon elle, devait donc fournir le meilleur environnement possible aux patients, de manière à ce que leur état de santé s'améliore. Elle également réformé les hôpitaux de l'époque.

Bon, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyés avec cette petite remarque, mais il me semblait important de vous expliquer très succinctement qui était cette femme… surtout en exerçant la profession qui est la mienne.

Sur ce, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre… mémorable, selon moi. Merci Kayly !


	41. Loyauté

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

_**

RAR :

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Les deux semaines d'attente touchent à leur fin et vous allez enfin pouvoir découvrir comment Draco et Harry vont réagir en apprenant que Hermione et Severus sont désormais ensemble. Merci donc à Lalala, Mekoret, Sabrina, Spinel et Marie pour votre petit mot.

Yinmay, c'est très courageux de ta part d'avoir tenu le coup et de ne pas avoir été dans la VO, et je suis désolée car ton attente n'en sera que plus longue pour le prochain chapitre (mais c'est pour une bonne cause…).

Aurélie, je te souhaite la bienvenue, j'adore apprendre que j'ai des nouveaux lecteurs ! Quand au 'my dear' traduit en 'Ma douce', je ne dirai qu'une seule chose : c'est la privilège du traducteur ! lol.

**_

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Loyauté_**

C'était lundi et Hermione était assise en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, laissant le flot de paroles de Remus glisser sur elle sans s'y intéresser le moins du monde. De temps en temps, elle levait le bras et disait : 'Protego', ou 'une poignée de cendre, ramassée pendant un nuit à la nouvelle lune', et recevait des points pour ses réponses avec un sourire éblouissant, mais elle n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Elle avait déjà appris tous les sorts de boucliers pendant sa cinquième année, quand elle faisait partie de l'AD et qu'elle préparait ses BUSEs. Et une fois qu'elle avait appris quelque chose, il lui était difficile de l'oublier.

Alors au lieu de se concentrer sur la théorie, à l'abri derrière un bouclier complexe et multiple, elle réfléchissait aux événements de la veille, et en particulier à ce qui s'était passé le soir.

Severus ne lui avait pas demandé de dormir dans ses appartements. Il ne voulait probablement pas la forcer à faire quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête. Mais quand il s'était levé de son fauteuil pour lui annoncer qu'il allait se coucher, elle l'avait suivi dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

« Attends-moi », lui avait-elle dit avec un sourire un peu crispé avant de disparaître dans la pièce que le maître des potions lui avait allouée.

En entrant dans la chambre de Severus, habillée de son pyjama habituel et un peu timide, elle s'était sentie terriblement jeune, accoutrée de la sorte. Il sortait à peine de la salle de bain et ne portait rien d'autre qu'un large pantalon noir en coton, si bien qu'elle en avait eu le souffle brièvement coupé.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire apparaître un miroir pour savoir qu'elle avait rougi fortement. Enfer et damnation, elle devait absolument arrêter ça, et rapidement.

Il avait levé les yeux et l'avait vue en face de lui, et pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, les joues de l'homme s'étaient teintées d'un soupçon de rouge.

_Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, _avait-elle pensé, mais elle était bien trop préoccupée par la situation, par leur intimité et les frissons qu'elle ressentait dans l'ensemble de son corps pour faire un commentaire à haute voix.

« Je dors toujours comme ça. » Lui avait-il expliqué comme pour s'excuser. « Mais je peux mettre une chemise si ça te dérange… »

« J'en serais terriblement déçue si tu faisais ça », avait-elle rétorqué avec un petit sourire audacieux, et quand il lui avait souri en retour, la tension entre eux s'était évanouie pour ne laisser de place qu'à la chaleur et à la tendresse.

Lentement, sans quitter son visage des yeux, elle s'était avancée vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse tendre une main et toucher son torse. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et l'avait attirée à lui, tendrement, respectueusement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mettre fin à cette étreinte à l'instant même où elle le déciderait, et elle lui était reconnaissante de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Elle avait alors penché sa tête en arrière, et quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, elle avait ouvert toutes les barrières de son esprit et avait laissé tous ses sentiments, toutes ses pensées, sa joie et son amour se déverser en lui.

Il avait frissonné légèrement, resserrer ses mains autour de sa taille et avait répondu par un flot d'émotions qui avait été si puissantes, si intenses que les mains de la jeune femme avaient attiré la tête de l'homme à elle.

Elle l'avait embrassé, puis, après un long moment, ils s'étaient endormis.

« Hermione », chuchota à côté d'elle Harry. Elle fut alors tirée de ses pensées, juste à temps pour s'apercevoir que Remus était passé à la partie pratique du cours.

A la suite de Harry, elle s'éloigna de leur table pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce où les autres étudiants étaient déjà regroupés.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Harry tandis qu'il lui lançait un sort qu'elle contra facilement à l'aide d'un bouclier qui, elle s'en aperçut un peu tard, était plus complexe que ceux que leur avait enseignés Remus au cours de la leçon. Mais heureusement, elle était Hermione, la Miss Je Sais Tout, et chacun savait qu'elle passait tous ses étés à mémoriser ses lectures. Cette erreur était donc sans conséquence.

« Oui », répondit-elle avec un sourire et un sort que Harry dévia à l'aide d'un bouclier de son cru. « J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. » Il hocha la tête et se rapprocha un peu d'elle, comme s'il voulait discuter de tactique. Elle s'aperçut que Remus était en train de les observer, puis elle grimaça et dirigea son attention vers Padma et Lavande.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Bien, il en serait ainsi. Elle devait leur parler aujourd'hui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était nerveux. Bien sûr, il pouvait considérer que c'était une nette amélioration par rapport à la panique absolue qu'il avait ressentie quand Hermione s'était enfuie de ses appartements et avait disparu pour le reste de la journée, Dieu seul sait où.

Une fois le premier choc passé, et après s'être persuadé qu'un infarctus était très peu probable étant donné son jeune âge, il avait chassé Ron de la chambre d'Hermione sans prendre la peine d'être gentil et en ignorant son besoin évident de parler à quelqu'un.

Il lui avait demandé sur un ton brusque de l'attendre dans la salle commune, puis il s'était remis au travail dans la chambre de la Préfète. Ça lui avait pris près d'une heure, mais après avoir fini, il avait remercié pour la première fois sa tante Pétunia pour l'avoir forcé à nettoyer la maison. La chambre avait retrouvé au moins un peu de son ancienne apparence et beauté.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la remettre dans son état original, mais il ne voulait pas qu'au retour d'Hermione, elle trouve le chaos causé par Ron.

Quand il était revenu dans la Salle Commune, ça avait été pour voir Ron recevoir un autre coup de poing de la part d'une Ginny Weasley enragée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait ça ! » Avait-elle hurlé tandis que Harry vérifiait à la hâte qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans la salle commune. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à part eux trois.

« Comment as-tu pu trahir sa confiance de la sorte, imbécile ? Et comment as-tu osé te servir de moi comme ça ? Elle pense probablement que j'étais de mèche avec toi maintenant ! »

« Elle sait que tu n'as rien à voir dans tout ça, Ginny. » Avait répondu Harry à la place de Ron, qui se cachait le visage et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles. « Je t'en prie, fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu ne sais pas qui peut écouter. »

« Exact », avait alors rétorqué Ginny, le visage toujours rouge de colère. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller faire une longue et agréable promenade, Ron ! »

Et sans accorder à Harry le moindre regard, elle avait entraîné son frère hors de la tour Gryffondor. Harry n'avait pas été enclin à les suivre.

La lettre d'Hermione, plus tard dans la nuit, était arrivé dans la salle commune alors qu'Harry ne dormait toujours pas. Il faisait les cents pas et se demandait s'il devait en informer Remus, Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre. Le mot l'avait quelque peu calmé, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse aller dormir, de plus, Draco qui était le seul à qui il aurait pu parler de tout ça, était caché hors de portée dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de lui envoyer une lettre. Il _était _à Gryffondor après tout, et les Griffondors n'écrivaient pas aux Serpentards sous prétexte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir.

Quand elle ne s'était pas montrée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain, il s'était de nouveau ronger les sangs, mais le fait qu'elle soit présente en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, même si son esprit n'était pas vraiment là, l'avait totalement calmé. Elle n'avait pas l'air mécontente, épuisée ou triste. Il parvenait même à distinguer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres de temps à autre, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait abstraction de son environnement.

La soirée s'était visiblement bien passée. Mais il avait hâte d'avoir une explication, et il pouvait voir, à la façon dont Draco les observait, que lui aussi avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

La pratique des boucliers leur donna la possibilité de parler, mais il en savait désormais assez pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un lieu sûr. N'importe qui pouvait les écouter, des sortilèges avaient pu être placé dans la pièce, et il y a moins d'une semaine, Harry avait été choqué d'apprendre par Draco qu'il y avait plus d'un Serpentard capable de lire sur les lèvres. En fait, c'était un passe-temps populaire pour eux.

« Tout va bien, Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même. Il reçut un sourire et un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Il se rapprocha d'elle, mais cela sembla augmenter la nervosité de la jeune femme.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. A toi et à Draco. » Annonça-t-elle soudainement, comme c'était le message le plus urgent au monde.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la dernière bêtise de Ron ? » Demanda Harry sans vouloir paraître trop curieux. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur sa confrontation avec Snape, et elle n'était retournée dans sa chambre que tôt le lundi matin. Il le savait parce qu'il avait vérifié à plusieurs reprises.

« En quelque sorte », répondit-elle, évasive. « Je ne peux pas en parler ici. Mais rejoins-moi avec Draco dans la salle de gym avant le déjeuner. Je vais lui demander d'être là aussi. »

Le reste de la leçon se déroula sans événement notable. Ron trouva malencontreusement le moyen de renverser Neville. Ce dernier, qui avait été énervé par quelqu'un, répondit par un sort de chatouilles.

Il y eut ensuite un cours de divination, et malgré le fait que Firenze soit meilleur professeur que Trelawney, Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Ni Hermione, ni Draco ne suivait ce cours et il se surprit à errer dans les cachots dès que la cloche sonna la fin du long exposé sur Vénus et son influence sur Mars.

Rapidement, il donna le mot de passe que Snape lui avait fourni avec 'subtilité' et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle de gym. Il avait le souffle court lorsqu'il atteignit la porte et qu'il retira ses chaussures, mais il savait qu'Hermione aurait besoin de quelques minutes de plus pour revenir de la classe de Runes Anciennes, et il voulait avoir une chance de raconter à Draco ce qu'il s'était passé au cours du week-end.

« Mais que se passe-t-il donc ? » Demanda Draco dès que le Gryffondor poussa la porte, au lieu de le saluer. « Je pense qu'Hermione devient folle ! La moitié du temps, elle sourit bêtement et fixe le vide, et le reste du temps, elle bégaye et menace de s'évanouir. Que s'est-il passé dans le repaire des Gryffondors ce week-end ? »

Sans prendre le temps de s'excuser ou de se lancer dans de longues explications, Harry dit tout à Draco, sachant que le Serpentard comprendrait son raisonnement. Il espérait seulement que Draco n'insulterait pas l'ensemble des Gryffondors. Il n'était pas d'humeur à défendre sa maison aujourd'hui.

Mais au lieu de la colère à laquelle il s'attendait, un large sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage du blond dès la fin de son discours.

« Donc, elle n'est pas revenu de tout le week-end ? » Demanda-t-il encore une fois, et quand Harry hocha la tête, le sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus.

« Je crois que je sais ce que veulent dire ce sourire bête et ce regard, alors. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il s'efforçait de suivre le cheminement des pensées du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il y parvint, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en dépit de sa promesse de toujours contrôler les expressions de son visage.

« Tu penses que c'est finalement arrivé ? » L'interrogea-t-il, à la fois inquiet et excité.

Draco se contenta de grogner. « Ton précieux Weasley les a propulsé dans un chaos émotionnel, la poussant à le retrouver pour qu'ils se réconcilient. Ils avaient disparu de la surface de la terre pendant plus d'une journée, et ils s'étaient de nouveau montrés, elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille après son premier baiser, et lui semblait être un homme nouveau. J'ai croisé Severus en me rendant à mon cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce matin, et il ne m'a même pas remarqué. »

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la relation entre ces deux-là depuis que Harry avait découvert combien Hermione tenait à Snape. Ça leur avait semblé inévitable, et bien que Harry se sente toujours un peu nauséeux à l'idée d'une Hermione _embrassant _Snape, il ne lui était pas difficile d'accepter leur amour réciproque.

Après tout, il avait vu comment Snape se comportait avec elle, la tendresse et l'attention qu'il lui témoignait. Il avait entendu comment Hermione parlait de lui. Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle se comportait de plus en plus comme Snape plutôt que comme la Gryffondor qu'elle avait été.

« Pourquoi est-elle nerveuse, alors ? » Demanda Harry. Il prit conscience de sa question à l'instant même où il finit sa phrase. « A cause de nous. » Ajouta-t-il, pensif.

« C'est surtout à cause de toi, je pense. » Sourit Draco. « Peut-être a-t-elle peur que de vieux préjugés refassent surface, ou que toi aussi, tu ne chamboules sa chambre pour lui avouer ton amour soudain pour elle ? »

« Oh, ça va, Draco », rétorqua Harry. « Ce n'est pas une expérience agréable quand ton ami trahit ton autre ami ! »

« En particulier à cause de votre manie de Gryffondor à accorder votre confiance », acquiesça faiblement Draco. Harry fut surpris de constater qu'aucune insulte n'était cachée derrière cette remarque. « Nous, les Serpentards, faisons rarement entièrement confiance, mais pour toi, ce doit être un coup de poing en pleine figure. »

« Qui parle de coup de poing ? » S'enquit la voix d'Hermione qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vivement.

« Je viens d'expliquer à Draco comment tu avais arrangé le visage de Ron. » Répondit Harry après une courte hésitation. Il se sentait nettement mieux. « Et le bonheur que ça a été d'y assister ! Encore mieux que lorsque tu as donner ce coup de poing à Draco en troisième année ! Tu sais quoi ? » Son visage devint soudain blême d'inquiétude. « Je viens de réaliser que je suis désormais le seul de tes amis que tu n'as jamais frappé. J'espère que tu n'as rien prévu de ce genre ! »

« Très drôle », rétorqua Hermione, puis elle traversa la pièce vers eux tandis que Draco commençait à expliquer avec indignation le traumatisme qu'avait causé cette triste expérience.

« Je pensais que ça t'avais fait beaucoup de bien. » Le contredit-elle d'un ton taquin, mais les deux garçons purent voir que le cœur n'y était pas.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler ce qui me ferait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Draco avec arrogance. « Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai une liste quelque part… »

Il fouilla ses poches avec provocation, mais Hermione avait déjà saisi l'allusion.

« C'est exact », dit-elle en arpentant la pièce nerveusement. « Vous savez que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je ne vous ai jamais rien caché quand je pouvais l'éviter… je dois d'abord vous dire que je n'avais pas prévu ce qui s'est passé, et si j l'avais su avant, j'aurais… »

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Oui ? Je ne saisis pas ce que tu veux dire, Hermione », l'interrogea Harry doucement. Il fut récompensé par un grognement de frustration.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire », poursuivit-elle, « C'est que je… que Severus… Bon, nous nous sommes disputé samedi, et ensuite… oh mon dieu, je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous expliquer ça… »

« Laisse-moi le faire pour toi, alors, si c'est trop difficile. » Proposa gentiment Draco. « Tu aimes Severus depuis longtemps, et samedi, il a enfin réalisé qu'il ressentait la même chose. Vous avez eu une grosse dispute, vous êtes embrassés et n'avez pas pu vous séparé de tout le week-end. En ai-je dit assez ? »

Hermione fut choquée de les voir se sourire d'un air suffisant. Elle s'effondra sur le sol brutalement, dépourvue de son élégance habituelle.

« Etait-ce si évident ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement. A la plus grande joie de Harry, il vit une immense rougeur se propager sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait pas vu rougir depuis la quatrième année.

« Pas vraiment », répondit Draco charitablement, en gardant un large sourire. « Mais je suis le prince des Serpentards, et Harry travaille dur pour devenir mon assistant, n'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry commença à acquiescer sérieusement, mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression sidérée du visage d'Hermione, il ne parvint pas à se retenir et éclata de rire.

Draco ne fit que soupirer. « Nous ne ferons jamais de lui un Serpentard », commenta-t-il tristement, provoquant une véritable hilarité chez Harry.

Hermione se contenta de les regarder, les yeux arrondis d'étonnement, et Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi perdue au cours de l'année.

Ensuite, la bouche de la jeune femme s'étira et ses yeux s'assombrirent d'amusement. « J'ai créé un monstre », commenta-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Non, c'est mon monstre », protesta Draco avec indignation tandis que Harry prenait de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer.

« Je suis flatté de vous voir vous battre pour moi. » Déclara-t-il. « Mais je pense qu'il est important de souligner que je suis mon propre monstre. »

« Oh, mais c'est toute la beauté du mode de vie des Serpentards, Harry », le taquina Draco. « Nous faisons de toi exactement ce que nous voulons, tout en te laissant croire que c'est ton idée ! »

« Et que sais-tu du mode de vie des Gryffondors, Draco ? » Demanda Harry d'un air menaçant. « Si nous pensons que quelqu'un essaie des choses curieuses, nous allons le voir et lui cassons la figure. »

Draco partagea un regard incrédule avec Hermione qui haussa des épaules. « Ça marche toujours, même avec Voldemort. » Commenta-t-elle calmement.

« Oui, en général », concéda Harry.

« Alors j'ai hâte de te voir te battre avec l'Ordre quand ils ne suivront pas la volonté du Garçon qui a Survécu », dit Draco.

« L'Ordre ? » Questionna Hermione en relevant légèrement un sourcil pour bien marquer sa question.

« Tu sais, tu ressembles terriblement à Snape quand tu fais ça », la taquina Harry avant d'éclater de rire quand elle prit une mine renfrognée en plus du lever de sourcil.

« Je veux que Draco entre dans l'Ordre », se décida à répondre Harry quand il s'aperçut que le sourcil ne s'abaissait pas. « Il travaille pour notre camp depuis plus d'un an maintenant, et je pense vraiment que nous devons faire cesser cette ambiance anti-Serpentard. »

Draco grogna. « Ça vaut de l'or venant de toi. »

« A ta place, Draco, je serais prudent, ou je pourrais bien me souvenir de _tes _préjugés. » L'avertit Harry, mais ses yeux étaient figés sur Hermione, qui se mordait les lèvres comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle réfléchissait.

« Difficile », se prononça-t-elle finalement. « Ça va être difficile à réaliser. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste », dit Harry. « Je pensais que tu voudrais également que Draco en fasse partie. »

« Bien sûr que je le veux dans l'Ordre. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est provoquer une réponse négative et catégorique, uniquement parce que nous n'aurions pas amené l'idée correctement. » Rétorqua Hermione avec impatience. « Avez-vous une idée de quand date l'inimitié entre les familles Weasley et Malfoy ? D'après ce que je sais, les générations de blonds et de roux ont toujours employé leur temps à se tyranniser les uns les autres. Maugrey prétend toujours que sa retraite anticipée a été provoquée par une ruse de Lucius. Et notre position officielle concernant Draco a été clamée haut et fort trop souvent pour le faire oublier comme si de rien n'était. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si ces problèmes n'existaient pas. »

« Mais ils sont du côté du bien », protesta Harry et il vit Draco rouler des yeux. « Ils devraient vouloir essayer de dépasser leurs préjugés ! Ils devraient être contents que Draco veuille nous rejoindre ! »

« Oui, ce sont les 'gentils', Harry », rétorqua doucement Hermione. « C'est pourquoi nous ne torturons pas les sangs purs pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, être bon ne signifie pas ne pas avoir de défauts. Les préjugés ne sont ni bons ni mauvais, ils sont humains. La question est de savoir si on s'y conforme ou pas. »

Elle agita sa baguette et pendant deux secondes, une horloge apparut dans les airs. « Nous devons repartir, autrement nous allons être en retard pour le cours suivant », leur indiqua-t-elle. Elle se leva ensuite élégamment du sol.

« Oui, mère », répondit Draco, puis il ajouta sur un ton faussement sérieux : « Tu sais, si ce sont les Mangemorts qui te donnent cette sagesse malgré ta jeunesse, nous devrions tous y adhérer. »

« Oh, ça suffit », dit Hermione et elle sourit à Harry, attendant visiblement de lui qu'il réagisse. Mais Harry semblait renfermé sur lui-même et pensif, et il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les cours de l'après-midi leur fassent prendre des chemins différents.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selon Remus, les réunions d'enseignants étaient épouvantables, inventées par les Dieux pour torturer les pauvres professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Comme d'habitude, la réunion du lundi après-midi traînait en longueur comme un thé pris en compagnie de nombreux parents âgés. Il allait presque s'endormir quand Albus referma enfin le dernier sujet inscrit sur l'ordre du jour.

« Maintenant, avant que nous ne retournions tous à notre travail », dit-il, et l'attention qu'on lui portait s'intensifia brusquement en apprenant que leur calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. « Je voudrais vous faire une dernière annonce. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une information des plus sérieuses et aucun d'entre vous ne s'en réjouira. »

Il fit une pause, et Remus vit que tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers le Directeur. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'annonce importante pendant une réunion de ce type. Du moins, pas pendant la période où Remus avait enseigné à Poudlard.

« Il est de mon triste devoir de vous informer que Severus a démissionné de sa place de Professeur de Potions, hier soir. Un remplaçant a déjà été prévu, mais des événements imprévus ne lui permettent pas de prendre son poste avant la fin de la semaine. »

Albus devait avoir prévu d'en dire plus, mais chaque mot ajouté se serait noyé dans le bruit qui s'était élevé à l'instant où ils avaient compris ce qui leur avait été annoncé. Hagrid braillait de protestation, le Professeur Chourave réclamait une explication de sa voix perçante et Flitwick s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au bord de la table comme s'il avait fait tombé sa pile de livres et qu'il luttait pour regagner son équilibre.

Seule Minerva Mac Gonagall restait parfaitement calme et observait le vacarme ambiant avec un étrange petit sourire sue les lèvres.

Et Severus Snape, l'homme qui était à l'origine de tout ce chaos, était adossé confortablement à sa chaise, le visage vierge de toute expression, les mains posées en face d'elle.

Remus ne prétendrait plus jamais que les réunions du personnel étaient rébarbatives. Il se surprit à observer son collègue avec un étonnement croissant, ne sachant comment interpréter sa décision. Y avait-il quelque chose dans ce qu'il avait entendu qui pourrait l'expliquer ? Quelque chose qui se serait passé au cours d'une réunion de l'Ordre ? Severus était-il contraint de se cacher ? Mais la tentative d'assassinat, l'empoisonnement, avait eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois, et aucun signe de nouveau danger n'avait été visible ! A moins qu'il ne se trompe.

Mais aux yeux de Remus, Severus ne semblait pas nerveux, ni en colère ou inquiet. En fait, le loup garou remarqua après avoir reniflé l'air rapidement, que Severus semblait plus satisfait qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il y avait quelque chose de joyeux dans son attitude, quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfait dans l'odeur que Remus ne parvenait pas à resituer.

Tout ça ne collait pas.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Cria Remus. « Pourquoi maintenant que tu peux enseigner comme tu le souhaites ? »

Les professeurs, qui avaient entendu que leur principale question avait été formulée, se turent.

Pendant un instant, il sembla que Severus n'allait pas s'ennuyer à répondre, mais ensuite, il ouvrit les mains, se pencha légèrement en avant et leva un sourcil.

« Mes raisons sont personnelles », rétorqua-t-il à Remus en augmentant le ton de sa voix. Normalement, la discussion aurait été finie, mais la curiosité ambiante incita Remus à poursuivre.

« Quelles raisons peux-tu avoir ? »

Lentement, Severus laissa glisser son regard sur les visages ébahis rassemblés autour de la table. Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, et soudain, Remus fut certains qu'ils ne découvriraient rien aujourd'hui.

« Des raisons personnelles », répondit-il, et Remus vit Minerva camoufler un ricanement derrière une main levée.

Ainsi, après avoir provoqué la confusion général et la colère, il se leva et prononça quelques mots au sujet du fait que tous allaient lui manquer mais qu'il aurait certainement le temps de leur parler avant la fin de la semaine pour leur faire ses adieux en privé. Ça avait été un beau petit discours, mais le sourire n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres. Et pendant ce temps, Minerva avait continué de rire tout bas.

Dès que Albus annonça la fin de la réunion, Severus se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce. Saluant ses collègues qui étaient toujours autour de la table, Remus le suivit avec empressement.

« Severus », le héla-t-il. « Un mot, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Pas ici », répondit Severus, sans ralentir le pas. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré des gens aussi bruyants. Accompagne-moi dans mes appartements, si tu veux. »

« Bien sur », acquiesça Remus et ils marchèrent en silence vers les cachots, jusque dans la salle de classe de potions pour finalement atteindre les appartements de Severus. Il retint son souffle quand il traversa la tapisserie. Il attendait avec impatience cette conversation. Il était impossible de présumer des pensées de Severus compte tenu de ce qu'il laissait paraître. Peut-être était-il furieux, et si c'était le cas, Remus pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il était dans son bon droit.

Tranquillement, Remus scruta la bibliothèque du regard en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il y était venu et des révélations qui avaient suivi cette nuit-là.

Mais cette fois, Severus l'avait autorisé à entrer. Comme il l'avait fait toutes les fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour leurs recherches, Severus disparut dans la cuisine, certainement pour préparer un peu de ce thé aux épices qu'il appréciait tant.

Installé sur le canapé, Remus examina encore une fois la pièce. Quelque chose avait changé, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

L'atmosphère de ce lieu avait toujours été emplie de effluves de Severus, et uniquement des siennes. A présent, il y avait une nouvelle présence et cela parfumait la pièce. Ça donnait une touche plus douce, plus colorée et chaleureuse.

Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer à qui cette odeur appartenait, mais son regard se posa sur le second bureau juxtaposé à celui de Severus, et il comprit alors que c'était la présence d'Hermione qu'il sentait.

« Severus », dit-il quand l'autre homme revint dans la bibliothèque, une théière noire et brillante à la main. « Au sujet de ta démission… »

« Des raisons personnelles, Remus », l'interrompit Severus qui avait conservé son étrange petit sourire. « Même si je dois admettre que l'idée de travailler à plein temps pour l'Ordre y est pour beaucoup. »

« Oh », répondit Remus. Il sentait qu'il lui cachait des choses, mais connaissant Severus, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour obtenir des éclaircissements. « Bien, dans ce cas. Mais j'espère que tu me le diras un jour. »

Severus rit tout bas, s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel et croisa les jambes.

« Alors, dis-moi, Remus, ne voulais-tu me parler que pour pouvoir m'interroger ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non », répondit-il hâtivement en se triturant les mains nerveusement. « En fait, c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé dans tes appartements, au janvier. » Il fit une pause et prit une longue inspiration sans chercher à rencontrer le regard de Severus. « Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai très mal géré la situation. Je t'ai mal jugé et j'ai mis la santé d'Hermione en danger, je me suis méfié du Directeur et permit à Harry et Ron d'assister à une scène dont ils n'auraient jamais du être témoin. J'ai été terriblement bête. »

« Un maraudeur qui me présente ses excuses. » Dit lentement Severus sur un ton doucereux. « Black doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe. » Il se mit à ricaner une fois encore, puis redevint sérieux en un instant. « Oublie tout ça. Même si je dois admettre que tu as fait preuve d'une certaine… impulsivité, tes actions étaient justifiées et tu t'es comporté comme tout professeur, ou même être humain avec un sens des responsabilité, l'aurait fait. »

« Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça, Severus », dit Remus, soulagé par les mots qui venaient d'être prononcés mais ne voulant pas en rester là. « Mais ça rendrait les choses un peu trop faciles. J'aurais du réfléchir à ton statut d'ancien espion. J'aurais au moins du informé le Directeur avant de transporter Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'aurais pu faire voler en éclat sa couverture ! »

« Quelques soient les circonstances », rétorqua Severus, « ton premier devoir est de veiller sur les enfants. J'aurais très bien pu être devenu fou ou être victime de chantage, ou encore être soumis à l'imperium. Même si j'aurais préféré que Potter et Weasley restent en dehors de ça, ta réaction était juste. J'ai fait preuve de négligence en te permettant d'enter dans mes appartements. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi. »

« Mais j'aurais du… » Tenta encore d'expliquer Remus.

« Oh, c'est absurde », le coupa Severus. « Si tu veux te soulager de ta culpabilité inexistante, aide-moi dans mes recherches ! Je ne me suis pas penché sur nos notes depuis longtemps, mais j'ai eu une idée, il y a quelques jours, qui pourrait résoudre le problème d'immunisation contre la potion… »

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, il dégagea la table en face d'eux et fit venir à lui une pile de livres et de parchemins, ce qui cloua le bec de Remus.

Ils travaillaient depuis plus d'une heure quand une série de brefs coups résonna dans la pièce.

« Hermione », dit Severus à Remus, sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête quand la tapisserie dégagea une lueur dorée.

Et, confirmant les paroles du Maître des Potions, la silhouette de Hermione Granger traversa un instant après la lumière.

« Contente de te voir, Remus », le salua-t-elle chaleureusement tandis qu'elle faisait flotter son sac vers un fauteuil à l'aide d'une main dépourvue de baguette. « Leçon géniale, aujourd'hui. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. « Pas que tu en aies besoin, Hermione », la taquina-t-il. « J'ai vu que tu as eu une discussion plutôt animée avec Harry pendant la moitié du cours. »

Ces dernières paroles attirèrent l'attention de Snape. Ce dernier parla sans pour autant relever la tête des revues dans lesquelles il était plongé.

« Il s'est décidé », déclara-t-il calmement, et Hermione hocha la tête.

« Enfin », admit-elle.

« Quand ? »

« Vendredi. »

Snape avait enfin levé la tête. « Nous devrions commencer à organiser ça, alors. » Dit-il avec désinvolture, et alors qu'Hermione hochait la tête pour montrer son accord, Remus tentait en vain de comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

« Chocolat ? » Demanda ensuite Hermione sur le même ton désinvolte.

« Les Gryffondors », répliqua simplement Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. « Toujours à dire des évidences. »

Hermione sourit. « Ben voyons. Puis-je t'offrir un muffin, Remus ? Le seul parfum que je suis sûre d'avoir, c'est chocolat, puisque Severus ne mange rien d'autre, tel le Serpentard partial qu'il est. »

« Chocolat, ce sera parfait », convint Remus qui essayait toujours de surmonter le léger ahurissement qui avait été provoqué par l'efficacité de leur code secret. « Merci, Hermione. »

« Tu es le bienvenu, et en plus, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait », répondit-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » Demanda faiblement Remus, et Severus, qui s'était déjà replongé dans ses notes, le regarda surpris. « Quoi ? Oh, ça. »

Encore une fois, il rebaissa les yeux vers son parchemin et lui fournit une explication rapide d'un ton légèrement ennuyé. « Je ne sais pas si tu as été informé que Draco Malfoy et Potter travaillent ensemble. »

Remus hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était le cas, mais Severus étudiant les pages en face de lui, ne vit pas son geste.

« Nous pensions demander, depuis quelques temps déjà, l'entrée de Draco dans l'Ordre, et d'après ce que m'a dit Draco cette après-midi, il semble qu'il ait enfin pris sa décision. Il est prévu d'introduire Draco dans quatre jours. »

« Vendredi », ajouta Remus. Le court dialogue prenait enfin du sens. « Mais l'Ordre ne va jamais l'accepter ! »

« C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de préparer sa présentation ce soir. » Dit Severus avec impatience à l'instant même où la porte claquait et Hermione revenait.

« Jane m'a dit que tu n'avais pas assez mangé, Severus. » Dit-elle sévèrement en déposant une assiette pleine de muffins au chocolat près de lui. Celui-ci se servit sans même regarder.

Remus fut soulagé quand Hermione lui tendit son assiette de façon normal, avant de concentrer son attention sur son propre muffin.

« Elle veut être sûre que tu prennes au moins deux repas par jour. »

« Cette elfe de maison sera responsable de ma mort. » Ronchonna Severus en leva enfin les yeux et en posant son regard sur elle.

« Non », répondit Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je me suis officiellement réservée cet honneur. »

« Ça te va bien de dire ça ! » lui lança-t-il. « Tu as sauté le déjeuner, toi aussi. »

Hermione ne demanda même pas comment il avait su, ayant lui-même été absent de la Grande Salle.

« Je suis jeune », signala-t-elle. « Je peux me le permettre. Toi, par contre… »

Tout en gardant son air de tolérance contrite, Severus lui lança un muffin au chocolat qu'elle attrapa d'une seule main.

Remus ressentait le besoin de besoin de se pincer. Ce mélange étrange de vivacité et de vieux couple lui donnait la chair de poule. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place quand il les regardait, de plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait sur la nature de leur relation. Si ce n'était qu'une relation amicale, c'était la plus intime qu'il ait jamais vu.

Même la relation entre les Maraudeurs avait été superficielle à côté de la leur. On aurait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus deux entités entièrement indépendantes, mais qu'ils partageaient une sorte de lien en permanence qui les aidait à communiquer et à réagir instinctivement face à l'autre.

« Merci », dit joyeusement Hermione, puis elle posa son muffin dans son assiette. « Comme ça, je n'ai pas à aller en chercher un autre. »

« C'était bien mon intention. » Répliqua Severus.

« Oh oui », le railla-t-elle en se levant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil entouré d'un mur de livres. « J'oubliais que les Serpentards prévoyaient toujours dix coups à l'avance. « Cela vous dérange-t-il si je travaille ici ? » Demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes, son sac déjà ouvert sur les genoux.

C'est pourquoi tu es à Gryffondor », se moqua-t-il. « Nous, les _Serpentards, _n'oublions jamais rien. Si tu pouvais rester calme après ce commentaire, Remus a besoin de se concentrer. »

Il fallut un moment à Remus pour réaliser que la seconde partie de la phrase était la réponse à la question d'Hermione.

« Bien, je vous laisse parler de vos travaux », commenta-t-elle d'un ton faussement blessé en ouvrant un gros volume. « J'apprécie particulièrement la façon dont tu insultes les Gryffondors à haute voix et sans gêne à chaque fois que tu corriges leurs copies. »

« Si tu devais noter ces essais, tu ne resterais pas calme non plus. » Riposta-t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire, puis la ferma à nouveau. « Tu as probablement raison sur ce point », admit-elle volontiers. « Mais je ne parle pas de ça quand je travaille, de toutes façons. »

Severus lui lança alors un sourire narquois et la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire identique avant baisser la tête sur un livre et un rouleau de parchemin.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement tandis qu'ils étaient concentrés sur leurs recherches de l'année passée. L'heure du dîner arriva et passa sans que Remus ne s'en aperçoive. Il pouvait entendre Hermione marmonner pour elle-même de temps à autre, mais sa voix était trop faible pour être compréhensible.

Il découvrit que travailler à nouveau avec Severus lui plaisait énormément. Il avait juste oublié combien cet homme était diablement intelligent, son esprit sautant d'un fait à l'autre, arrivant intuitivement à des conclusions auxquelles Remus ne serait parvenu qu'après plusieurs heures de travail.

Son 'intuition' avait certainement besoin d'être travaillé, mais ensemble, grâce au sortilège inconnu qu'avait découvert Remus il y a quelques années dans un ancien grimoire, l'idée pouvait fonctionné…

« Oh, je me demande qui a regonflé ton ego », hurla soudain une voix fâchée à sa gauche, et Remus, qui était totalement concentré sur ses notes, sursauta violemment…

Severus leva la tête du journal dans lequel il était en train d'écrire, sourit encore et acquiesça en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Tu vois de quoi je parlais », commenta-t-il, et d'un mouvement de la main, sans baguette, il envoya un coussin voler vers Hermione qui le reçut en pleine face.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. D'un mouvement de poignet, un épais livre de l'étagère vint s'écraser sur Severus, mais celui-ci le bloqua facilement. Une demie seconde plus tard, un autre coussin s'écrasait sur le Maître des Potions ; il affichait un sourire supérieur et envoya un baiser à la jeune femme.

« Tu t'es fait avoir », dit Hermione qui semblait on ne peut plus satisfaite d'elle.

Remus dut se pincer une nouvelle fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après quatre jours de préparation et quatre nuits reposantes, Hermione et Severus prirent place à la table de l'Ordre. Il lui lança un regard dégoûté, et elle tressaillit comme si elle était terrorisée. La complicité qui les unissait rendait ce petit jeu de haine terriblement amusant, et Hermione put voir Mac Gonagall dissimuler un sourire en faisant mine de tousser.

Remus, qui avait été informé de leur relation la veille par Severus, avait manifestement toujours quelques problèmes avec ce concept, mais il faisait de son mieux pour cacher sa confusion ainsi que la gêne qu'il ressentait. Comme la plupart des personnes autour de la table avaient été à Gryffondors en leur temps et qu'ils n'étaient pas véritablement sensibles au langage du corps, personne ne sembla remarquer les regards que le loup garou lançait alternativement à Hermione et à Severus.

Mais ces échanges subtils ne l'aidaient pas à soulager la tension qui montait dans la pièce, affectant même ceux qui n'en connaissaient pas la cause. La soirée avait de gros enjeux, bien plus que le simple fait de faire accepter Draco dans l'Ordre.

La soirée montrerait la capacité du premier Cercle de l'Ordre à laisser tomber les traditions et ses croyances de longue date (ou plutôt ses préjugés, se corrigea Hermione mentalement). S'ils n'acceptaient pas Draco parmi eux, le plan qu'elle mettait au point avec Severus risquait de na pas trouver grâce à leurs yeux.

Et s'ils n'appréciaient pas la révélation soudaine de la 'véritable identité' de Draco et son statut d'agent double, Hermione ne voulait pas penser à comment ils réagiraient quand il apprendraient son rôle d'espion.

Sans oublier que Dumbledore pourrait perdre la confiance de l'organisation et son autorité.

Hermione, Draco et Harry avaient passé plusieurs heures à répéter la requête de Harry pour introduire Draco, et ce, jusqu'à qu'Hermione soit totalement confiante que son discours fonctionnerait. Pourtant, Draco restait septique, et Hermione ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il y avait des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Dumbledore, Remus et Mac Gonagall seraient de leur côté, naturellement. Tout comme Severus.

Mais si le reste du Premier Cercle, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks et le plus important, Maugrey n'étaient pas d'accord, il n'y aurait pas d'introduction.

Et Hermione ne croyaient pas que des années de méfiance, pas seulement envers Draco, mais envers toute sa famille, pourraient être balayées par un simple discours, même si ce discours était fait par le Garçon Qui a Survécu en personne.

Pourtant, ils pourraient quand même réagir, Severus et Hermione s'y étaient préparés. Draco deviendrait membre ce soir, peu leur importait que ce soit par la volonté de l'Ordre ou grâce à ce qu'ils avaient préparé.

Observant tout le monde tel que l'aurait fait une étudiante qui s'ennuie légèrement, elle défit sa queue de cheval et derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, elle partagea un autre regard avec Severus.

_Draco attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore, _l'informa mentalement Severus. _En ce moment, le Directeur est probablement en train de le rendre fou avec un chocolat chaud et des bonbons moldus. Je jurerais qu'il y est devenu encore plus accro depuis que je lui ai dit pour nous. _

Hermione lui envoya un sourire en se souvenant de comment ils avaient partagé leur frustration éprouvée pour ce monde quatre nuits plus tôt, après que Remus était parti. Elle lui avait dit que Harry et Draco avaient réagi de façon très similaire à Minerva Mac Gonagall, et il avait grogné pour montrer sa contrariété.

« Quel genre d'espions sommes-nous ? » Lui avait-il dit, dépité par leur manque de subtilité.

« J'adore la façon dont tu dis 'nous'. » Avait été sa seule réponse, et il avait ri à gorge déployée, faisant une fois encore rougir Hermione.

_J'adore la façon dont tu penses 'nous', _lui dit-elle, et à sa grande surprise, elle se débrouilla pour lui envoyer une bonne imitation de rougissement mental exprimant sa gêne et sa chaleur qui força Severus à cacher un son inapproprié par un toussotement.

_Non mais vraiment, _elle put entendre son amusement à travers ses pensées. _Hermione ! Pas en présence de l'Ordre !_

Et sur ce, elle rougit une fois encore, heureuse que ses cheveux forment un voile. Elle devait vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Peut-être devait-elle entamer une thérapie contre sa sensibilité auprès de Severus. Ils pouvaient prendre un bain ensemble et il pouvait lui lire du Byron pendant des heures… Sa rougeur accentua.

_Concentre-toi ! _Se dit-elle, et ensuite, en un regard avec Severus, ils grondèrent en même temps : VIGILENCE CONSTANTE !

Dumbledore fut un des derniers à entrer en scène. Il leur fit signe de s'installer, et une fois qu'ils eurent pris place et que le bruit de l'installation fut calmé, seuls Harry et lui étaient encore debout.

« Bienvenue à tous à notre réunion du Premier Cercle », annonça joyeusement Dumbledore. Les membres lui rendirent son salut. « Nous avons quelques points à aborder ce soir, mais avant de commencer la réunion véritablement, il y a une requête pour l'entrée d'un nouveau membre dont nous devons discuter. »

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des regards interrogateurs posés sur Harry. Il avait été évident pour tous que Harry et Hermione feraient partie de l'Ordre, même si ça avait été un petit choc que Ron ne se joigne pas à eux. Mais personne n'avait entendu parlé d'un autre qui serait bientôt introduit, et les hypothèses sur l'identité de cette personne allaient bon train.

Hermione fronça les sourcils de confusion et lança un regard interrogateur à Harry, alors que le visage de Severus restait inexpressif, comme d'habitude.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Maugrey, et comme si il s'agissait d'une invitation, Dumbledore se tourna à moitié vers la porte fermée de son bureau.

« Vous pouvez entrer. » Déclara-t-il et ils virent la porte s'ouvrir doucement.

Quelque part en face d'elle, Hermione put entendre un hoquet de surprise, mais elle était concentrée sur Draco et sa propre expression d'incrédulité, de choc et de panique croissante.

Draco avait l'air déterminé mais était visiblement nerveux alors qu'il marchait lentement à travers la pièce. Il s'arrêta à l'endroit exact où Harry et elle s'étaient tenus quand ils avaient été introduits.

_Maintenant, Harry_, pensa-t-elle vivement. _Pendant qu'ils sont encore sous le coup de l'étonnement !_

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, ou peut-être juste grâce à sa propre capacité à comprendre l'atmosphère d'une pièce et l'importance de la synchronisation - capacité qui avait cru au cours des dernières semaines, Harry prit une longue inspiration et se leva avant que la confusion ne se transforme en indignation.

« Comme c'est mon droit en tant que membre du Premier Cercle », annonça-t-il. « Je vous demande d'accepter la candidature de Draco Malfoy. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu…

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, on se retrouve dans cinq semaines : je me prends quelques vacances ( bien méritées selon moi !)

Bisous à toutes et à tous.


	42. Un dîner et un plan

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_RAR :_**

**_Cindy2008 : Ravie que tu aimes, voilà donc la suite après cette longue attente._**

**_Bohemio : Eh bien, toujours aussi enthousiaste ! Quel plaisir… Sache tout de même que je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu allais lire la VO, après tout, honneur à l'auteur. Je ne suis que son humble traductrice… lol_**

**_Océane : Nous voilà arrivés en septembre… Comme le temps passe vite ! Comme promis, je poste un nouveau chapitre. Au fait, n'oublie pas de remercier tes profs d'anglais acariâtres comme tu le dis si bien ! _**

Alors, voilà, je suis de retour après cette longue absence ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée ainsi qu'une bonne lecture. Revenons à nos moutons, je vous laisse découvrir la réaction de l'Ordre en ce qui concerne l'intronisation de Draco parmi eux…

**_Chapitre 42 : Un dîner et un plan_**

Pendant un instant, ce fut le silence. Puis Hermione sentit un mouvement autour de la table et un membre du Premier Cercle retrouva la parole.

« _Draco Malfoy », _demanda Tonks. Il y avait tant d'incrédulité, tant d'incompréhension dans sa voix que Draco en frémit d'embarras. Hermione savait que cette réaction était aussi calculée que possible, que Draco essayait de paraître humble et repentant, mais elle se mettait à sa place. Quelle humiliation ! Etre évalué et jugé comme du bétail. Elle savait combien les Malfoy supportaient mal l'humiliation.

Harry acquiesça à la question. S'il avait remarqué la réaction de Draco, il n'en laissait absolument rien paraître.

« Oui, Draco Malfoy », répondit-il en faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air professionnel et adulte. « Il est un informateur très important pour l'Ordre depuis plus d'un an, et il est devenu un de mes meilleurs amis au cours des cinq derniers mois. »

La dernière partie de son discours était bien évidemment un mensonge, mais ils ne pouvaient pas décidément pas révéler la relation entre Hermione et Draco. Ils avaient donc décidé de 'renforcer' l'amitié de Harry et Draco. Pas que ça impressionnerait quiconque, mais ça en donnerait l'impression.

« Un informateur ? » Répéta Tonks comme si le fait de prononcer une phrase en entier était à cet instant au-delà de ses compétences.

Cette fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui hocha la tête. « Depuis que Lucius Malfoy a été arrêté au cours de l'incident du Ministère il y a près de deux ans, Draco m'a parlé de toutes les lettres que son père lui a envoyées. Nous avons même réussi à insérer une ou deux fausses allusions dans les réponses de Draco à Lucius. »

« Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas eu connaissance ? » Grogna Maugrey, son œil magique allant sans cesse de Harry, à Draco et à Dumbledore. « Il semblerait qu'il y ait une politique de non information du Premier Cercle. Ou y a-t-il un premier Premier Cercle dont j'ignore l'existence ? »

Même Dumbledore, habituellement de bonne composition, ce brave Dumbledore, sentit ses poils se hérisser en entendant cette évidente preuve de méfiance. Mais ce fut Severus qui répondit d'une voix glissante comme de l'huile et légèrement moqueuse.

« Il n'a jamais été dans la politique de l'Ordre de révéler l'existence des espions et des informateurs à chacun des membres. » Dit-il. « J'étais une exception. Et vous n'avez pas été maintenu dans l'ignorance à cause d'une sombre histoire de conspiration, mais pour préserver la sécurité de tous ceux qui risquent leur vie en manipulant des informations. Seul le sortilège 'Oubliette' mis au point il y a quelques mois peut nous empêcher de trahir – involontairement – des informateurs tels que Draco. Ensuite, il faut prendre en compte le souhait des espions en question. »

« Donc Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse son existence ? Je me demande pourquoi ? » Rétorqua Maugrey qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. « Peut-être parce qu'il est plus facile de tromper son Directeur de Maison et un garçon de son âge ? »

« Insinueriez-vous que l'on peut facilement me duper, Maugrey ? » Ronronna Snape, et la température de la pièce monta de quelques degrés.

« Je dis seulement que Malfoy n'est pas digne de confiance. » Balbutia Maugrey en réalisant qu'il s'était aventuré dans des eaux dangereuses.

« Draco a été volontaire pour trahir sa famille, mais également pour risquer sa vie », protesta Harry. « Il est protégé par le même charme de mémoire que celui qui nous protège tous. Il est tout aussi engagé dans le combat que moi. Et il m'a aidé bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

« Mais vous vous êtes toujours haïs ! » Protesta Molly Weasley.

« Les gens changent », rétorqua Harry catégoriquement, et Hermione vit Mrs Wealey pâlir franchement. Nul besoin de lui rappeler que son fils avait brutalement coupé les ponts avec son ancien meilleur ami quelques semaines auparavant.

« Mais toujours pour une bonne raison », dit Arthur Weasley lentement et pensivement d'une voix tranchante. Hermione se souvint alors comment Lucius et lui s'étaient affrontés au beau milieu de Fleury et Botts. Lucius Malfoy était une des rares personnes à pouvoir faire voler en éclats le sang froid de Mr Weasley.

Habituellement, Mr Weasley était la gentillesse incarnée. Il était également l'un des membres les plus influents du Premier Cercle. Comme Shacklebolt, Maugrey ou même Dumbledore, il ne disait pas grand-chose et prenait son temps pour juger. Mais quand il donnait son opinion, tout le monde avait tendance à l'écouter.

Et Arthur Weasley _haïssait_ les Malfoy.

« Je voudrais connaître les raisons pour lesquelles Draco a changé de camp. » Poursuivit alors Mr Weasley. Et lorsque Harry amorça une réponse, il leva une main pour lui signifier d se taire. « Non, Harry. Je pense que Draco devrait parler lui-même. »

Intérieurement, Hermione se crispa. Ils s'attendaient à ça, bien sûr. Il ne serait pas admis dans l'Ordre sans faire sa propre déclaration. Mais il était en colère, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, et il était important qu'il semble sincère. Le Premier Cercle décelait trop bien les nuances pour laisser passer la moindre trace d'arrogance.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous remercier de me laisser m'exprimer. » Commença Draco, et lorsque Maugrey grommela de dédain, Hermione put voir que les formules de politesse avaient un impact favorable sur Arthur et Molly Weasley.

« Je comprends que vous ayez du mal à croire qu'un Mallfoy puisse 'subitement' changer », poursuivit-il. « Mais vous devez tenir compte de la situation dans laquelle je me suis retrouvée après l'affrontement du Ministère. Quand mon père a été capturé et que Harry et le Professeur Dumbledore ont vaincu Voldemort – encore – tout ce en quoi je croyais s'est effondré. »

_Il est bon, _pensa Hermione. _Même avec le léger tremblement sur le dernier mot. Parfaitement exécuté. _Ensuite, Draco était sur le point de raconter l'histoire de sa vie. Ils avaient décidé de coller à la vérité. Même si le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'exprimer de tels sentiments en public, ils étaient là, contrôlés mais puissants.

« Je ne me suis jamais interrogé sur le comportement de mon père ou sur le chemin qu'il m'avait tracé, de plus, on m'avait appris depuis ma plus tendre enfance que Harry Potter était à l'origine d tous nos malheurs. Mais quand mon père s'est fait enfermé, personne n'est venu à mon aide. Ma propre maison m'a tournée le dos, du moins pour la plupart – j'ai commencé à suspecter le Professeur Snape, un des rares à encore veiller sur moi, de ne pas être aussi loyal à Voldemort que ce que je l'avais toujours cru. »

Draco n'avait bien sûr jamais rien soupçonné… jusqu'à ce que Hermione le lui dise, mais le fonctionnement des Serpentards était inconnu de la plupart si bien que les autres ne douteraient pas de ce détail.

« Puis mon père s'est échappé, et il a commencé à m'écrire des lettres en secret. Il… » Draco fit une pause, repoussa en arrière ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. _Il est vraiment bon, _pensa fièrement Hermione. « Il s'est comporté comme si rien n'avait changé, alors qu'on me traitait comme si je n'étais plus rien. Et ça m'a fait réfléchir. J'ai commencé à épier et observer Harry Potter et ses amis, Dumbledore et ceux que je soupçonnais d'appartenir à l'Ordre. J'ai commencé à me demander si mon futur était tracé ou pas, si j'avais toujours le choix de faire ce qui était juste, même si ce n'était pas facile. Et quand mon père m'a ordonné d'en apprendre plus sur les barrières magiques de Poudlard, j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas que cette école tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. Je suis donc allé voir Dumbledore. »

Quand Draco eut fini, Hermione regarda discrètement autour d'elle et analysa les expressions de chacun. Tonks semblait hésitante et le visage de Shackelbolt était indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude. Maugrey regardait toujours Draco comme s'il allait le jeter hors de la pièce, et Arthur Weasley paraissait très sérieux.

« Bien parlé », dit-il. « Mais ça a pu être travaillé. Quelles preuves avons-nous que tu ne vas pas plutôt nous espionner, de manière à renforcer ta position auprès de Voldemort ? Ton père aurait très bien pu te le demander, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exactement ! Ce garçon n'est qu'un bon à rien. » Grogna Maugrey de là où il était assis, et Draco rougit violemment. Cette réaction, Hermione le savait, était réelle. Draco avait toujours été nerveux face à l'ancien auror, même ce n'était pas véritablement lui qui l'avait transformé en furet en quatrième année. « Tel père, tel fils. »

« Ça suffit, maintenant, Maugrey. Tu vas trop loin ! »

« Mais n'a-t-il pas raison, en fait ? »

« Oui, comment pouvons-nous savoir… »

« Je paries qu'il nous trompe en attendant son heure… »

« Voldemort a toujours voulu un espion dans nos rangs ! »

« Je vous en prie, mes amis », Dumbledore interrompit finalement le tourbillon de questions et de protestations. « En tant que membre de ce Cercle, c'**est **le droit de Harry de demander son intronisation parmi nous. Je voudrais également rajouter que Severus et moi soutenons cette proposition. Ne voyez-vous pas que sa volonté de nous aider est réelle ? »

« C'est un Serpentard », répondit Shacklebolt avec méfiance. Il avait subi l'arrogance de Lucius Malfoy tout au long de sa carrière d'auror. « Personne ne ment mieux que les Serpentards. Certains ont même réussi à mentir malgré le Véritasérum. »

« Comment pouvez-vous juger quelqu'un en fonction de sa maison ou de son père ? » Demanda Harry avec une pointe de colère dans la voix. « Si nous ne sommes pas au-dessus de ça, nous pouvons très bien partir et nous mettre à haïr les sangs purs. De tels préjugés ne sont que ça : des préjugés ! »

Mais cet argument ne fit que provoquer un autre chaos dans lequel se mêlaient les voix et les revendications. Hermione put entendre Maugrey lâcher quelque chose au sujet du conditionnement, Molly criait que les enfants ne devraient pas critiquer leurs aînés, et même Tonks semblait livide à cause du sous-entendu : leur opinion serait basé sur des préjugés. Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite quand il réalisa qu'il avait causé plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

Au milieu de ce chaos le plus complet, Hermione et Severus échangèrent un bref et éloquent regard.

_Ils ne vont pas l'accepter, Severus_, pensa-t-elle à son intention et elle put ressentir le soupir de l'homme.

_Il semblerait que non, _acquiesça-t-il. _J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille passer au plan B._

Hermione lui envoya un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. _Ça devrait être drôle, _lui dit-elle, puis elle leva brutalement de sa chaise.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu dis, Harry », couina-t-elle si fort que même Molly Weasley cessa de crier tant elle fut surprise. « Ce furet gluant ? Il ne changera jamais, il n'a pas assez de cervelle dans la tête pour ne serait-ce que saisir ce concept ! Nous ferions mieux de le supprimer, comme Ron l'a toujours suggéré, au lieu de lui accorder une entrevue avec l'Ordre ! Il t'a soumis à l'Imperium ou quoi ? Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un de ces sangs purs puants ! Il mérite de rôtir en enfer pour le restant de ses jours ! Les gens comme lui n'ont pas leur place parmi nous ! »

Sa crise fut suivie d'un silence choqué. Seul Draco continuait de fixer tristement Hermione, sans même essayer de se défendre. Harry avait bien évidemment été abasourdi de surprise. Il s'était attendu à rencontrer de la résistance, mais pas venant d'elle.

« Maintenant, regarde-moi, Hermione », dit Arthur Weasley après un moment. Ce n'est pas une façon correcte de parler d'un sorcier. Même si Draco n'a pas toujours été sympathique au cours des dernières années, il y a toujours une chance qu'il puisse changer… »

« Changer ? » Cria Hermione, la voix cassée. « Un Malfoy qui change ? Le mal coule dans leurs veines ! Lui et sa famille sont définitivement perdus ! Ils auraient du être éliminés il y a bien des années ! Mais au lieu de faire la seule chose judicieuse et d'envoyer toute la famille croupir à Askaban, vous voulez faire de lui un membre de l'Ordre ! Même Fudge fait un meilleur boulot que vous ! »

« N'utilisez pas ce ton avec nous, jeune demoiselle », rétorqua sèchement Molly Weasley dont les yeux quittèrent pour la première fois le visage de Draco. « Si l'Ordre décide de faire de lui un des siens, c'est son droit le plus complet. Personne ne sera jugé dans cette pièce en fonction de qui sont ses parents ! »

« Je ne le juge qu'en fonction de ce qu'il est. » Hermione était toujours en train de hurler, et à en juger par son expression, elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. « Un foutu Mangemort en devenir ! Je me suis toujours interrogée sur vos choix ainsi que sur les personnes à qui vous accordiez votre confiance, monsieur le Directeur, mais Malfoy est un choix encore pire que celui que vous avez fait en faisant de ce Mangemort graisseux le chef de l'espionnage ! »

« Suffit », gronda Maugrey telle une tempête qui se lève. « J'ai bien peur de devoir être d'accord avec Severus, jeune fille. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter comme une personne de votre âge qui a des responsabilités, vous n'avez nullement votre place ici. Draco Malfoy deviendra membre de ce Premier Cercle, et si vous n'êtes pas contente, la porte est grande ouverte ! »

Harry crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Maugrey, annonçant qu'il soutenait la candidature de Draco ? Et pas seulement ça, car il avait entendu des murmures d'assentiment de la part de Tonks, de Shacklebolt ainsi que des Weasley.

« Je vois », dit Hermione, les larmes mouillant ses joues. « Vous êtes tous contre moi. Mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci : votre choix est stupide ! Vous regretterez un jour ou l'autre d'avoir laisser Malfoy faire partie de l'Ordre ! »

Et avant qu'un autre mot ne soit ajouté, elle se rua vers l'une des tapisseries et passa à travers, la voix brisée quand elle prononça son mot de passe.

Ensuite, ce ne fut plus qu'une formalité. Désireux de mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante aussi vite que possible, chacun lançant un regard d'excuse à Draco qui se tenait toujours debout au centre de la pièce, pâle et légèrement tremblant, l'Ordre accepta d'accorder à Draco le statut de membre du Premier Cercle. Puis la réunion s'acheva sans qu'aucun point de l'ordre du jour ne soit abordé.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malfoy. Accompagnez-moi à mon bureau, je vous prie. » Leur demanda Snape tandis que les autres membres partaient via les cheminettes aussi vite que possible et que Dumbledore disparaissait dans la pièce qui lui était réservée, après avoir félicité chaleureusement Draco.

« Nous devons ajuster les protections à votre nouveau statut. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Snape ait fermé et sécurisé la porte derrière eux avant de se diriger vers son fauteuil.

« C'était », dit Draco, la voix pleine d'admiration, au moment où Snape s'asseyait, « le meilleur exemple de manipulation de groupe auquel j'ai jamais assisté. Je n'oserai plus jamais utiliser le mot 'subtilité' après ça. »

« Vous voulez dire que c'était du bluff ? » Demanda Harry, toujours abasourdi par la vision d'une Hermione hystérique.

« Bien sûr Potter », répondit Snape de derrière son bureau, tout en leur indiquant les deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. « Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de les convaincre de la sincérité de Draco, comme l'avait clairement démontré le début de la conversation. Une minute de plus et ils auraient refusé ouvertement, ce qui aurait ruiné toutes les chances de Draco de faire un jour partie de l'Ordre. La seule façon de contrebalancer l'opinion générale dans ce genre de situation, c'est de mettre en avant une autre personne avec qui les fera changer d'idée, et ce, quelque soit ce qu'ils pensaient une seconde auparavant. »

Il ricana sèchement, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'humour dans ses paroles. _Ce doit être dur de voir les gens avec ce regard-là, _pensa Harry. _De connaître chacune de leurs faiblesses._

« La bienséance leur interdisait d'être d'accord avec Hermione. Ce sont les gentils, après tout. » Snape sourit d'un air diabolique tandis que ses mains exécutaient des mouvements complexes au-dessus de la tête de Draco de manière à lui permettre de franchir barrières magiques. « Et même si Molly et Maugrey partageaient très certainement cet avis, ils ne l'auraient jamais admis en public. La crise d'Hermione les a forcé à retourner leur veste, et ensuite, ce n'était plus qu'une formalité pour qu'ils acceptent la candidature de Draco. »

« Vous l'aviez planifié ? » Demanda Harry, osant à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Vous et Hermione avez prévu de manipuler l'Ordre de la sorte à chaque fois ? »

« Hermione et moi manipulons la moitié des réunions », répondit Snape qui semblait désormais amusé. « C'est même notre principal amusement ces derniers jours. Ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué ? »

Il sourit sarcastiquement devant l'expression abasourdie de Harry.

« Maintenant que Draco est un membre officiel », poursuivit-il, « Nous pouvons enfin commencer à travailler sérieusement. Une petite réunion privée est prévue pour ce soir. « Accompagnez-moi à nos appartements. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry et les lèvres du Maître des potions s'étirèrent légèrement. « Hermione m'a ordonné de vous transmettre que vous êtes également les bienvenus. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Merci », répondit Harry qui essayait toujours de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qui se passait. « Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà dit que vous êtes vraiment effrayant ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils trouvèrent Hermione lovée dans son fauteuil, endormie. Snape marcha vers elle sans bruit et lui toucha la joue. Elle se réveilla en un instant et se leva immédiatement, mais Snape para avec aisance le coup de poing qu'il aurait du recevoir en pleine figure, et avant que le genou de la jeune femme ne l'ait atteint, elle le reconnut.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé. » Elle sourit, aussi bien réveillée que si elle n'avait jamais dormi, sans tenir compte du fait qu'elle venait d'attaquer Severus.

« Evidemment », répondit-il en lui baisant la main avant de la relâcher.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé puis se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle les étreignit tous les deux en même temps qu'elle félicitait Draco pour son adhésion. Elle sourit avec amusement quand elle reçut plus d'un compliment pour ses talents de comédienne.

« Le dîner devrait être prêt pour huit heures », annonça-t-elle ensuite. « Leur as-tu déjà dit quel en serait le sujet, Severus ? »

« J'ai donner bien assez d'explications à des étudiants imbéciles au cours des dix dernières années, merci bien. » Répondit-il avec un peu plus qu'un soupçon d'arrogance dans la voix, si bien que Harry sentit sa colonne vertébrale se contracter comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup. L'intonation utilisée ressemblait beaucoup à celle du Snape qu'il avait connu il y a de cela quelques années.

Mais Hermione se contenta de grogner. « Gamin », rétorqua-t-elle. « Si tu n'es d'aucune utilité, va dans la cuisine ! »

« Je serais plus prudente si j'étais toi », l'avertit-il, mais cette fois, Harry fut absolument certain que le ton menaçant n'était qu'un jeu. Néanmoins, il sentit ses poils se hérisser. « Je te signale que je sais que tu n'as pas de couteaux sur toi pour l'instant. »

« Et _je_ te signale que je sais que Jane t'attend avec impatience. Tu ferais mieux de me croire parce que tu n'auras aucune chance contre elle si elle pense que tu as gâché son repas. »

L'expression hautaine du Maître des Potions s'effaça immédiatement et après avoir fait un petit signe montrant qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui, il disparut dans la cuisine.

Draco ricana tandis que Harry était trop occupé à lancer des regards ahuris de la porte de la cuisine jusqu'à Hermione.

« Alors, sur quoi porte réellement la réunion de ce soir ? » Demanda le Serpentard, puis il alla s'installer dans le canapé.

Nous voulons choisir un plan d'action », répondit-elle. « Il est plus que temps pour nous de nous contenter de réagir aux attaques de Voldemort. Maintenant que tu es membre du Premier Cercle et que Harry est bien en place, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour changer quelques visions du monde. » Elle sourit d'un air narquois. « Sans mentionner le fait que nous avons désormais une majorité confortable au sein de l'Ordre. »

« Pauvre Maugrey », remarqua Harry avec un triste hochement de tête. « Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il racontait au sujet des conspirations ce soir ? Il semble avoir toujours raison à ce sujet, finalement. »

« Donc, il s'agit d'organiser l'avenir de l'Ordre ? » Demanda Draco, impressionné malgré lui.

« Pas seulement celui de l'Ordre, mais également celui de Voldemort, j'espère. » Répondit Hermione. « Mais en dehors de ces considérations, c'est également un repas pour fêter ton entrée dans l'organisation. Nous avons cuisiné quelque chose de fantastique ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait l'assaisonnement », se plaignit Snape tandis qu'il fermait la porte de la cuisine et qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

« Jamais de la vie », rétorqua Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « J'en ai été réduite à couper et éplucher pendant que Jane s'occupait du reste. Ne te l'a-t-elle pas dit ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas éclairé sur ce point, certainement pour jouer avec mes nerfs. Donc tu n'as pas touché au sel ? »

« Et non » Annonça-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Dieux soient loués », soupira Draco, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine en un geste dramatique.

Hermione grogna et, en remarquant l'expression perplexe de Harry, elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et lui donna une explication avec un air moqueur. « Te souviens-tu de mes bonnets tricotés en cinquième année ? » Interrogea-t-elle Harry, et il acquiesça immédiatement. « Ma cuisine est encore pire. »

« Il n'existe aucun adjectif pour désigner ta cuisine, Hermione. » L'interrompit Snape en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « C'est indescriptible. »

Draco et Hermione rirent, et Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas si difficile que ça de se joindre à eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus et Minerva furent les premiers à arriver pour dîner, et le cœur de Minerva battait tant la chamade au souvenir de Hermione qui dupait tous ces anciens Gryffondors entêtés, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas du regard étrange que lançait Remus à la jeune femme.

Ce dernier avait volontiers accepté leur relation, du moins, c'est ce que Severus avait raconté à Hermione, mais il semblait que le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas encore accepté les capacités de son étudiante. Il était toujours gentil et amical, bien sûr, mais il restait méfiant. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle servait le thé et le café, étrangement touché que Severus, qui était des traditionnel, la présente comme la maîtresse de maison, elle pouvait sentir le regard du loup garou dans son dos, interrogateur, inquiet et étonné.

Mais heureusement, il y avait suffisamment de choses étranges dans la pièce pour détourner son attention d'elle : la bonne entente et l'amitié entre Harry et Draco était quelque chose de plus frappant.

Lorsque Draco lança sa première insulte à l'encontre de la maison Gryffondor, les yeux de Remus s'étrécirent en anticipant la réaction de colère de Harry. La réponse qu'il fit fut aussi arrogante et injurieuse que celle du Serpentard, cependant, le loup garou arrondit les yeux d'étonnement. Les chamaillerie et taquinerie qui s'en suivirent lui firent lever les sourcils jusqu'aux cheveux, et quand Hermione les rejoignit et embrassa leurs têtes joyeusement, la pièce s'emplit de cris de protestations venant du Prince des Serpentards et du Lion des Gryffondors. Hermione put alors voir Remus remuer la tête, résigné et incrédule.

Avec un peu de chance, il s'habituerait bientôt au comportement des garçons. Les cours supplémentaires de Défense contre les Forces du Mal devraient l'aider à s'y faire. Elle sourit. Remus n'était pas encore au courant de ces cours, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours.

Après avoir réalisé que Draco et Harry ne s'entretueraient pas dès qu'il cesserait de les regarder, Remus reporta son attention sur Minerva, et ne tarda pas à entamer une discussion animée sur le Quidditch avec elle.

Quand leurs invités semblèrent à l'aise, Hermione laissa son regard se promener dans la pièce à la recherche de Severus.

Ses yeux, désormais habitués à s'attarder sur l'homme, le trouvèrent dans la pénombre, à moitié caché par l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle marcha alors vers lui et s'adossa au mur à gauche de Severus, suffisamment près pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur unique et musquée.

Il sourit mais ne quitta pas des yeux les personnes présentes dans sa bibliothèque.

« Nerveuse ? » Demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de soupirer, en considérant que ses chuchotements habituels étaient déjà plus audibles que lorsqu'il parlait tout bas basse, mais il articula si peu que sa voix ne porta pas au-delà des ténèbres qui les entouraient.

« Pas au sujet de leur réaction », répondit-elle de la même façon que lui. « Remus ne semble toujours pas savoir comment prendre toute cette histoire, mais désormais, il ne peut plus faire machine arrière. il va aller de l'avant. »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il va faire. » Acquiesça Severus. « C'est juste que son ancien point de vue de Maraudeur est en train de voler en éclat. Les Gryffondors ont une aversion naturelle pour l'espionnage. Et voir une petite fille… » Elle lui donna un coup de coude amusé, tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que c'était probablement la vision que Remus avait d'elle depuis des mois.

« Voir une petite fille se jouer du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même », continua Severus avec un sourire taquin, « Un Serpentard devenir le second dans la hiérarchie de l'Ordre et le fils de James Potter fraterniser avec l'ennemi… » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et Draco qui discutaient calmement au coin du feu.

« Tout ça est peut-être un peu trop pour lui. En particulier si on prend en compte les capacités intellectuelles réduites des Gryffondors… »

Elle lui donna un nouveau coup, un peu plus fort cette fois, et il sourit franchement.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si tendue ? » Lui demanda-t-il encore une fois et elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en elle. C'était plutôt pathétique pour un espion d'être heureux que quelqu'un puisse lire en elle aussi facilement, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

_C'est comme si nous avions jeté une pierre dans un lac, _pensa-t-elle à l'intention de Severus. _L'eau était calme jusqu'à présent, mais ça va changer et qui sait la taille que les cercles vont atteindre avant que nous ne puissions les arrêter._

Pendant un instant, elle souhaita qu'il nie l'importance de cette nuit, mais elle parvint à capter l'acquiescement de l'homme. Il ne la cajolerait pas en minimisant ce qui se passait, pas Severus, et elle savait qu'elle l'aimait pour cette raison.

_Je comprends, _lui envoya-t-il. _Cette nuit va faire des remous, et peu importe le résultat, nos plans vont faire changer la face du monde. C'est une lourde responsabilité. _

La sensation de bras l'enlaçant et lui apportant du bien-être lui fit fermer les yeux pendant un instant de plaisir silencieux._ Mais tu ne la portes pas seule, _poursuivit-il. _Cette responsabilité repose sur nos épaules à tous les deux, et quoi qu'il advienne, nous feront front à deux. _

_J'ai fait des choses terribles, Severus. _Murmura-t-elle dans l'esprit de l'homme. _Et il y aura d'autres atrocités de commises avant la fin de cette guerre. Je vais devoir sortir de l'ombre. Et quel regard porteront-ils sur moi après ça ? _Son doigt indiqua par la pensée Draco et Harry, toujours assis près du feu, ainsi que Remus et Mac Gonagall qui riaient doucement ensemble. _Que verrai-je dans leurs yeux une fois que ce sera fini ? Par Merlin, je vais leur proposer un combat, ce soir ! Que vais-je voir quand la soirée touchera à sa fin ?_

_Ce ne sont pas des étrangers qui vont te tourner le dos. _Lui dit-il doucement. _Chacun d'entre eux a eu un aperçu suffisant de tes capacités et de ton travail pour comprendre qui tu es et ce que tu fais ou pour s'éloigner de toi comme l'a fait Weasley. Mais ils sont à tes côtés. Et même si je pense qu'en général, les Gryffondors sont capables de toutes les bêtises, _il lui sourit, _garde toujours en mémoire qu'ils t'étaient loyaux avant. _

Il marqua une pause et quand le regarda de nouveau, le sourire de Severus étaient vraiment amical tandis qu'il reprenait une conversation orale. « Sans oublier le fait que tu peux les soumettre à l'oubliette s'ils ne réagissent pas comme tu l'aurais souhaité. »

Elle rit, ravi en imaginant Severus attraper la longue barbe de Dumbledore et lui lancer en grondant le sortilège de mémoire.

« Tu as raison », approuva-t-elle et elle laissa sa tête reposer sur les épaules de son amant pendant un instant. Elle sentit un léger frôlement sur les cheveux, une douce caresse dans le cou puis la main s'éloigna, mais la chaleur qui l'avait envahie persistait.

« Retournons avec eux », proposa-t-il enfin. « Le Directeur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Et comme par hasard, la tapisserie qui reliait les appartements de Severus au quartier général se mit à luire un moment et produisit trois carillonnements, signalant ainsi que quelqu'un ne possédant pas le mot de passe souhaitait entrer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Avec l'arrivée de Dumbledore, la soirée devint plus formelle. Jane apparut quelques minutes plus tard pour servir le dîner et tous ne discutèrent que très peu tant ils dégustaient la délicieuse nourriture.

Seul Draco avait regardé son assiette un peu nerveusement au début à cause des regards furtifs que Jane lui envoyait. Leur première rencontre ne s'était pas bien passée car il appartenait à une famille dont il était de notoriété publique qu'elle maltraitait les elfes de maison. Aussi n'était-il pas totalement confiant en ce qui concernait la comestibilité de la nourriture qu'elle lui offrait.

Mais quand Hermione exécuta un rapide sortilège de détection sur sa viande en lui souriant, franchement amusée, et qu'elle ne trouva rien, il commença à manger avec grand plaisir.

Il était plus que soulagé. Malgré la tranquillité qu'il avait affiché toute la journée, il était terriblement nerveux. Et dire qu'il était désormais membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Son père le tuerait s'il l'apprenait ! Et tandis que Draco espérait sérieusement que Malfoy senior ne découvre rien au sujet des nouvelles allégeances de son héritier, il se sentit réconforté d'avoir enfin choisi son camp.

Une fois le dîner achevé et une tournée de vin servie, ils se préparèrent d'eux-mêmes à travailler.

« Maintenant que la partie frivole de la soirée s'est enfin terminée », dit Severus avec l'air renfrogné qui le caractérisait habituellement en classe, ce qui provoqua des sourires ainsi que des ricanements autour de la table. « … j'espère que nous allons pouvoir aborder les choses importantes. J'ai du travail en attente. »

« Qui sommes-nous pour manquer d'obligeance envers notre hôte le plus aimable. » Répondit le Professeur Mac Gonagall d'un air moqueur. Il lui rendit alors son sourire moqueur, ce qui provoqua encore plus de ricanements.

« Monsieur le Directeur », dit Hermione, lui offrant l'opportunité de lancer la réunion, mais il secoua la tête et sourit.

« C'était votre idée, ma chère. Il est donc plus juste que ce soit vous qui l'exposiez. »

Elle soupira, acquiesça et avec d'un mouvement de baguette, un projecteur magique et un écran blanc, du même type que ceux utilisés en classe, apparurent dans la pièce. Sa méthode de présentation était très différente de la façon dont elle avait expliqué son idée à Draco, des semaines plus tôt, quand le sortilège oubliette avait enfin protégé l'esprit du jeune homme de toute intrusion.

Il avait été dur à convaincre, il se souvint qu'elle avait débuté par exposer la volonté de Voldemort de tuer Harry et le pouvoir dont Il disposait lors des anciennes nuits. Ils étaient assis ici même, dans la bibliothèque de Severus (qu'il n'appelait pas encore Severus à l'époque, même si la proposition lui avait été faite quelques nuits auparavant.)

Il en savait beaucoup sur les pouvoirs des éléments – chacun savait, même s'il en connaissait peu sur Voldemort, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait puiser dans ces pouvoirs les utiliser comme un réservoir d'énergie sans fin et ainsi effectuer des choses qu'aucun autre sorcier, pas même Dumbledore, n'aurait jamais espérer accomplir.

L'idée qu'il existe un endroit où ces pouvoirs ne fonctionnent, y compris lors des anciennes nuits quand les éléments sont censés être les plus forts, l'avait rendu perplexe, même l'idée d'un rituel désespérément sentimental était tout à fait facile à accepter.

Et quand elle lui avait dit que ce lieu parmi tous n'était autre que Tintagel, ce qu'elle était désormais en train de démontrer au reste du groupe à l'aide de nombreux diagrammes, résultats de test et recherches que Draco passa en revue en moins d'une minute, il avait ri.

Tout comme maintenant, il en résultait des questions incrédules et des protestations. Dumbledore était au courant du plan, bien sûr, et Snape avait même accompagné Hermione à Tintagel, pour réitérer les premiers tests qu'elle avait effectués. Mais Lupin et Mac Gonagall semblaient interloqués. Même Harry, qui n'avait pas de notion particulière sur ce type de magie, trouvait difficile à croire que personne n'ait jamais remarqué une telle chose.

Il fallut que Severus et Hermione combinent leurs efforts pour faire taire leurs doutes et les convaincre de la validité des tests effectués. Draco garda le silence, peu habitué à participer à un rassemblement de ce type et heureux de laisser, pour une fois, l'organisation aux autres. Dumbledore se contentait de rester assis là, à observer les gens autour de la table avec des yeux scintillants qui reflétaient étrangement l'espoir.

Mais même après qu'ils avaient accepté qu'une telle chose soit possible et que l'idée avait fait son chemin dans leur esprit, il leur restait des questions. De nombreuses questions, et Draco sut alors pourquoi Hermione et Severus avaient tenu à faire une réunion de ce type, en petit comité, avant de présenter leur plan au Premier Cercle.

Tout le monde dans cette pièce, réalisa-t-il avec émerveillement tandis que Severus parlait de stratégie, que Remus s'inquiétait à propos des interactions entre l'absence de magie élémentale et l'emploi des sortilèges de défense les plus puissants, et que Mac Gonagall se demandait comment ils pourraient transformer un bloc de rochers en cache pour l'Ordre, tout le monde dans cette pièce était brillant dans son domaine.

Même Harry avait un savoir-faire qu'il pouvait partager en ce qui concernait les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la nature de leur connexion magique, et pendant un instant, Draco se sentit un peu mis en retrait. Mais Hermione prit ensuite sa main l'espace d'un instant et lui sourit. Lupin l'interrogea sur ce que pensait les vieilles familles de sangs purs de Tintagel.

« Que se passera-t-il si Voldemort vérifie la présence de magie élémentale là-bas aussi ? » Demanda finalement Mac Gonagall lorsque toutes les autres questions semblèrent avoir trouvé une réponse, les yeux de la vieille femme brillaient de fascination, et Draco le réalisa avec étonnement, ils brillaient également d'un nouvel espoir. « Ne va-t-il pas remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas et changer de lieu ? »

« Il est hautement improbable qu'il vérifie », rétorqua Hermione. « Mais s'il le fait, nous aurons de quoi l'accueillir. Severus et moi… » Elle fit un signe de tête Maître des Espions. « Avons créé un sortilège pour masquer et modifier les signaux magiques. Ce charme est inspiré du sortilège de la cape qui ajoute les éléments à la signature magique d'une personne. Nous avons été capable de fixer ce sort sur un catalyseur, le plus simple étant un bijou. Une fois que l'Ordre aura terminé ses préparations, nous répartirons ces bijoux à travers toute l'île et ils fausseront les résultats de tous tests portant sur la magie élémentale. Nous avons travaillé avec Jane pour mettre en sécurité notre travail dans les demeures enchantées des elfes. »

Elle sourit. « Quand Jane possède une de nos pierres dans sa poche, les tests nous indiquent qu'elle est de même nature magique qu'une nymphe descendue de son bouleau. »

Draco put voir les lèvres de Severus s'étirer d'amusement. Mais lui-même était trop prudent pour montrer son hilarité. Cette elfe avait sale caractère.

Il fut surpris quand un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge de Severus lui indiqua qu'ils parlaient depuis plus d'une heure. Il lui semblait qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes. Mais finalement, ils se turent tous après avoir approuvé le plan et restèrent plongés dans leurs pensées.

Il était temps d'aborder les autres sujets de la réunion : comment informer l'Ordre de tout ça et comment s'assurer qu'ils gagneraient en cas de confrontation avec une horde de Mangemorts.

La seule idée en fit frémir Draco.

« Si l'Ordre décide de se lancer dans la bataille », commença Severus dont la voix était sérieuse et grave, ce qui modifia immédiatement l'atmosphère de la pièce. « Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent. J'ai déjà amélioré notre réseau d'espion et d'informateurs, de manière à ce que chaque sympathisant reçoive plus d'informations que le cabinet du Ministre ne pourrait l'espérer. Tous travaillent ensemble à aménager le nouveau quartier général pour le rendre plus efficace que celui de Place Grimmauld.

« Pourtant, ce n'est pas suffisant. » Il fit une pause, mais Dumbledore lui indiqua d'un hochement de tête de continuer, aussi Severus s'exécuta-t-il avec une expression sinistre.

Même si c'était une bonne idée de partager l'Ordre en deux : le Premier Cercle qui comprend peu de personnes, responsable de la tactique et de la stratégie et en possession de plus d'informations, et le reste de l'association prêt à combattre pour nous si nous le leur demandons, nous devons mieux nous préparer. Nous avons besoin d'entraînements réguliers au combat, que ce soit pour le Premier Cercle ou pour le Second. Choisir des personnes extérieures peut être envisagé grâce à notre sortilège Oubliette. La difficulté sera de constituer une équipe fixe d'entraînement au cours des premières séances. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'équipe d'entraînement' ? » Demanda Harry, mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

« Tu te souviens quand nous apprenions dans l'AD comment à nous protéger les uns les autres? » Demanda-t-elle et il hocha la tête. « C'est la même chose, en un peu plus compliqué. Chaque membre doit connaître les capacités des autres, la façon dont ils réagissent ainsi que leurs faiblesses. Les membres d'une équipe doivent réagir instinctivement à aux ordres de leur chef, qu'ils soient verbaux ou non. Si le leader crie de courir, l'équipe doit courir, sans aucune hésitation ni aucun doute. S'il ordonne de se baisser, ils doivent le faire. S'il dit de tuer, il doit être obéi. »

Harry acquiesça, tout en se sentant légèrement nauséeux. Il savait depuis longtemps, au fond de lui, que tuer était ce qu'on attendait de lui lors du dernier affrontement avec Voldemort. Mais l'entendre de vive voix était complètement différent.

« Nous devrions aussi nous réunir plus souvent. » Ajouta la Professeur Mac Gonagall. « Même si auparavant, une fois par semaine était suffisant, nous devons améliorer notre vitesse de réaction et être plus vigilants. »

Snape acquiesça. « Je propose des rendez-vous quotidiens de courte durée, seulement pour ceux qui peuvent y assister et qui ont quelque chose à dire. Nous pouvons raccourcir de telles réunions à une demi-heure et traiter plus de choses que lors des longues réunions actuelles du week-end. »

« Et nous devons apprendre tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la force des Mangemorts. » Dit calmement Hermione. « Je peux vous dire leur nombre, leur identité et vous apporter une connaissance générale sur leur comportement au combat, Voldemort est trop paranoïaque pour informer pleinement ne serait-ce que ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Tintagel ne sera pas un immense champ de bataille. Nous devrons connaître chaque baguette, chaque robe et chaque ennemi qui se trouvera sur l'île ou l'avantage pourrait bien basculer en faveur de l'ennemi. Nous devons aussi élaborer un plan d'action détaillé et le répéter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons capables de l'exécuter même en dormant. »

Lupin s'éclaircit la voix sans rencontrer le regard de quiconque dans la pièce.

« Le plan initial était de lier Harry, Hermione _et _Ron », commença-t-il sur un ton hésitant. Draco put voir le visage de Severus devenir totalement inexpressif en une fraction de seconde tandis que Harry palissait à la mention de son ancien meilleur ami. _Nous devons travailler pour qu'il apprenne à contrôler la couleur de sa peau, _pensa Draco distraitement. _Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas bon. _

« Ne pourrions-nous pas essayer de parler à Ron ? » Poursuivit Lupin, conscient du changement d'atmosphère qui s'était produit dans la pièce mais ne souhaitant pas laisser le sujet déraper. « Il pourrait jouer un rôle important, et nous avons besoin de tous les bras disponibles. »

Il hésita. « Je sais qu'il n'a pas été juste envers toi Hermione. » Puis il essaya. « Mais ne pourrais-tu pas lui parler ? Vous avez été amis si longtemps… »

Le fait qu'Hermione remue la tête énergiquement l'arrêta net.

« Une conversation entre Ron et moi se finirait probablement avec son corps étendu à mes pieds », répondit-elle légèrement, mais la froideur de ses yeux indiquait clairement à chacun combien elle était sérieuse. « Il est impulsif, entêté et partial. Il serait un danger pour quiconque travaille avec lui. De plus, je suis terriblement tentée de devenir un danger pour lui en ce moment. Donc ne me parlez pas de Ronald Weasley, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez entendre quelques mots d'insultes ou voir un Gryffondor, ce qu'il ne mérite absolument pas. »

L'étonnement s'était emparé du petit groupe autour de la table. Lupin, Mac Gonagall et même Dumbledore regardaient silencieusement Hermione avec des ronds. _Ils ne leur ont pas dit, _réalisa soudain Draco. _Seuls Harry et moi savons ce que la belette leur a fait. Et ils n'ont pas envie d'en parler maintenant. _

Il était étrange de voir combien ses mots ressemblaient à sa fausse crise plus tôt dans la journée. _Elle a dit la même chose à mon sujet, il n'y a pas quatre heures, _pensa Draco. Mais avec lui, pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, ça avait été un caprice de gamine gâtée, une crise d'hystérie d'adolescente. Là, c'était une femme adulte qui parlait. Une tueuse. Des yeux incrédules se posèrent sur elle, mais elle ne baissa pas la tête, et la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage ne vacilla pas le moins du monde.

« Hermione », dit finalement Lupin. « Je dois admettre que je suis surpris ! Je sais que Ron s'est très mal conduit, mais comment peux-tu en arriver à penser… »

Draco put voir Hermione et Severus échanger un rapide regard, mais ce fut Harry qui prit la décision.

« Le week-end dernier », dit-il en dirigeant son regard sur les deux concernés. Il ne décrypta aucune expression sur leur visage. « Le week-end dernier, Ron a fracturé la chambre d'Hermione et a volé sa pensine. Il a regardé le contenu et il s'en est vanté devant moi. »

Draco entendit Mac Gonagall inspirer bruyamment, mais ses yeux restèrent sur Severus qui avait baissé les yeux vers la table. _Ne leur dit pas ce qu'il a vu dans la pensine, ou qu'il l'a montrée à Severus. _Avait-il envie de dire à Harry, mais il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter.

« La confrontation qui s'en est suivie entre Hermione et lui a été… terrible. Honnêtement, je suis surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas frappé. » Poursuivit Harry. « Donc de mon point de vue, Ron est perdu pour nous, pour le moment. Il a vandalisé sa chambre, manqué de faire sauter sa couverture et il n'a toujours rien compris. Il croit qu'il s'agit encore de rivalités entre maisons et d'amitié. Il n'est pas prêt à se mêler au combat. »

Draco se tourna vers le Directeur dont les yeux vifs essayaient de percer les visages de Hermione et Severus, mais il n'y parvint visiblement pas. Son regard était tranchant tandis qu'il se posait sur Harry, mais même ce Gryffondor pur et dur ne lui fournit pas d'autre explication.

_J'ai été bon professeur, _pensa Draco en sentant un sentiment de satisfaction suffisante monter en lui avant que le sérieux de la situation ne lui fasse reprendre ses esprits.

« Je vois », dit finalement Dumbledore, l'attention fixée sur Harry, Hermione et Severus. _Il veut probablement savoir ce qu'il y avait dans la pensine, et pourquoi ça a provoqué la démission du Maître des Potions. _

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Miss Granger. Si Ronald vient nous voir et montre une réelle volonté à nous aider, nous ne le rejetterons pas. Mais nous n'entraîneront personne qui ne soit pas prêt dans cette guerre. »

Draco faillit se moquer tout bas en repensant à comment Harry y avait été entraîné depuis sa première année, ou alors, comment on l'avait formé à devenir un Mangemort avant même de savoir qu'ils existaient. Mais il réprima cette idée. Il ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise au milieu de tous ces… Gryffondors, et même s'il savait que Severus ou Hermione, ou même Harry auraient apprécié un ou deux commentaires ironiques de sa part, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Lupin ou Dumbledore.

Ils acquiescèrent tous à cette déclaration, et même Lupin ne trouva pas d'excuse au comportement de Weasley. _Dieu soit loué, ça aurait pu finir mal._

Mais même s'ils changèrent de sujet de conversation, Mac Gonagall et Lupin racontant des histoires du temps où Severus enseignait, Draco ajoutant une ou deux anecdotes qui impliquaient systématiquement des Gryffondors incompétents, l'atmosphère légère et amicale qui régnait auparavant s'était définitivement envolée.

Tandis que Jane servait une dernière tournée de vin – de l'eau pour Hermione et Severus – ils revinrent aux sujets de la réunion et décidèrent qu'ils présenteraient le plan à la prochaine réunion du Premier Cercle.

« Laissez-moi porter un toast avant d'achever cette réunion. » Dit enfin le Professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle se mit debout, leva son verre vers Hermione en signe de respect. « A notre Lionne ! Puisse-t-elle revenir victorieuse de sa chasse ! »

Draco put voir Hermione sourire joyeusement. Elle sembla étrangement soulagée lorsque les autres levèrent également leurs verres.

Mais le Directeur qui, avec une lueur dans le regard montrait qu'il avait accepté ce que le futur leur réservait, souleva son verre fit un signe de tête vers Severus et Hermione.

« A notre maître-espion et son chef des renseignements ! » Dit-il d'une voix haute et chaleureuse. « Puissent-ils vivre longtemps, en paix et ensemble, quoi que leur réserve le futur ! »

OoOoOoOoOo


	43. Révélations

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

**_LaLaLa : C'est toujours un plaisir de constater qu'on continue de lire ma traduction. Merci beaucoup. Ce chapitre concerne beaucoup les relations entre Hermione et Severus, du moins, la première partie… j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous_**

**_Océane : Non, l'auteur n'a pas oublié qu'elle avait fait d'Hermione une espionne, mais elle a tellement de choses à raconter… Je suis désolée de t'apprendre que les réunions de Mangemorts ont lieu très régulièrement, même si elles ne sont pas décrites très précisément, car dans l'esprit de Kayly, ces réunions sont quand même hyper violentes et je pense qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile de les décrire en détails : ce que ressent Hermione est suffisant. Par contre, il y aura plus de description des réunions de l'Ordre, comme tu vas le constater juste en dessous. Bonne lecture…_**

**_Ailes de nuit : Contente que ça te plaise. Voilà donc la suite !_**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 43 : Révélations_**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le soleil se leva un lundi matin sur l'Ecole sans Severus. Il se réveilla quand le corps d'Hermione ne fut plus contre lui. Ses sens furent immédiatement en alerte, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, qu'elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front en lui disant de dormir encore un peu, il acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance.

Il fut réveillé une seconde fois par l'odeur du thé noir brûlant ainsi que par le léger bruit de fermeture de la porte. Il était huit heures.

C'était un sentiment étrange pour lui de s'asseoir lentement dans son lit et de profiter d'un thé, entouré de coussins et d'oreillers, alors que les cours avaient déjà commencé. Sans lui.

Il avait passé le week-end à débarrasser son bureau et sa salle de classe de ses affaires personnelles. Il avait été surpris de la quantité de choses que l'on peut accumuler au cours des années. Il était heureux de pouvoir conserver son laboratoire privé, autrement ça aurait été mission impossible.

Sa remplaçante, une jeune femme du nom de Kathryn Rosen, était arrivée samedi après-midi, et elle avait été sa principale occupation pendant les deux jours écoulés. C'est lui qui l'avait recommandée à Albus, bien sûr. Il l'avait rencontrée au cours d'une conférence il y a quelques années, et une correspondance irrégulière s'était établie entre eux. Elle était douée en potions même si ses recherches manquaient d'une certaine intuition. Albus et Severus n'avaient pu la convaincre de venir enseigner que parce qu'elle venait de démissionner d'un job très bien payé dans une grande compagnie de potions curatives. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander comment cette jeune femme, légèrement nerveuse et extrêmement gentille, s'en sortirait avec ses classes de potions.

Il soupira et sirota lentement son thé. Ce n'était plus de sa responsabilité. Il avait démoli ses faux appartements et ordonné aux elfes de maison de les nettoyer et de les décorer. Il avait également enlevé la tapisserie ensorcelée et l'avait offerte à Hermione pour qu'elle la mette dans sa chambre de Préfète.

Elle en avait bien évidemment été enchantée. La tapisserie lui serait utile pour entendre quand on frapperait à sa porte. Elle pourrait ainsi rester constamment avec lui et sa chambre ne serait plus qu'un hall d'entrée vers leurs appartements tout en restant joignable par tous ceux qui souhaiteraient lui parler.

La façon dont elle avait regardé cette pièce, quand ils avaient accroché la tapisserie et l'avait mise en service, avec un air dégoûté et tendu, avait clairement fait comprendre à Severus qu'elle n'y passerait désormais pas plus de temps que nécessaire.

Les adieux que lui avait fait les Serpentards l'avaient bouleversé.

Une partie de sa Maison l'avait repoussé depuis bien longtemps, il l'avait toujours su, et le fait que son statut d'espion ait été révélé les avait poussés à le haïr encore plus. Il avait pleuré pour eux tout comme il l'avait fait pour Théodore Nott. Quand il était entré dans la Salle Commune, le mardi soir, pour leur annoncer sa démission, ces derniers avaient été peu loquaces et s'étaient vite éclipsés.

Mais ce fut la réaction du reste de sa maison qui l'avait véritablement surpris. Un sourire de Serpentard a généralement plus de poids qu'une déclaration d'amour de la part d'un Gryffondor (Exceptée Hermione, naturellement.), et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils aient une telle réaction.

Quand il le leur avait annoncé, trois élèves de seconde année avaient éclatés en sanglots.

A sa grande surprise, les plus grands n'avaient pas ricané, pas plus qu'ils ne leur avaient dit de cesser de 'pleurnicher comme des Gryffondors'. Au lieu de ça, ils les avaient consolés puis s'étaient tournés vers leur Professeur, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude et de tristesse. Ils lui avaient posé de nombreuses questions, mais pas celles auxquelles il s'attendait. Ils ne l'avaient pas interrogé sur leur futur Directeur de Maison ou leur statut au sein de l'Ecole. Non, ils l'avaient interrogé sur ses raisons et son avenir.

Un sixième année qu'il avait sorti d'abus parentaux il y a de cela quelques années, s'était même avancé et lui avait dit d'une toute petite voix 'qu'il manquerait à toute la Maison Serpentard'.

Il n'avait pas su comment réagir face à tant d'émotions de la part de personnes si froides habituellement. Mais il leur _avait _donné à toutes et à tous, le privilège de lui écrire au sujet de problèmes, qu'ils soient personnels ou en rapport avec l'école. Il leur avait également promis de 'garder un œil sur eux'.

Il avait senti ses jambes trembler quand il était retourné dans ses appartements, et il avait raconté à Hermione les événements de la soirée avec tant d'incrédulité dans la voix, qu'elle en avait ri avant de le regarder avec tant de fierté dans les yeux - fière qu'il soit capable d'influencer ses étudiants et de leur faire prendre le droit chemin – qu'il sentit ses jambes devenir chancelantes pour une toute autre raison.

Quelques jours plus tard, un cadeau lui était parvenu. Il s'agissait d'un boîtier pour baguette fait d'ivoire sculpté avec de magnifiques inclusions d'argent. Aucune lettre, ni même un mot n'avait accompagné le présent, mais Draco lui avait expliqué plus tard que la Maison avait longtemps débattu sur le cadeau qu'ils allaient lui faire. Le présent qu'ils avaient finalement choisi était parfait : simple, cher et exquis.

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer en posant les yeux sur la petite merveille d'art qui reposait désormais sur sa table de nuit. C'est Hermione qui l'avait placée là et qui lui avait dit d'en être fier et non triste. Mais la culpabilité dans les yeux de la jeune femme avait fait comprendre à Severus combien elle était triste de l'avoir poussé à quitter sa Maison, sachant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Son thé était froid quand ses pensées revinrent au temps présent. _Tu as trop de choses à faire pour te permettre ça !_ Se dit-il rudement tout en se levant lestement. Il prit une rapide douche, mis son habituel pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Il laissa cependant ses robes de sorcier pendre dans l'armoire.

Elles pourraient appartenir au passé s'il le désirait. Il n'avait plus d'étudiant à impressionner. Il descendit l'escalier et se rendit dans la cuisine, en abandonnant l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuner et se préparant une autre théière à la place.

Une autre chose qui appartenait au passé – le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, au beau milieu des étudiants et des autres Professeurs. Pas que ça lui manquerait vraiment, mais les autres choses…

En colère contre lui-même, il chassa ces pensées et se concentra sur le travail qu'il avait à faire à la place. Il avait préparé une liste des membres du Second Cercle de l'Ordre qui seraient utiles lors de la bataille ainsi qu'une liste de ceux qu'il faudrait inviter aux réunions stratégiques et aux entraînements physiques. Les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre contenaient une salle de gym qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour les duels et pour répéter les différentes étapes de leur plan, mais ils avaient besoin de plus de personnes de celles qui faisaient déjà partie du Premier Cercle, et ces derniers avaient été sélectionnés pour leur aptitude au combat. Il doutait cependant que Molly Weasley et Dedalus Diggle soient très utiles dans une bataille contre les Mangemorts.

Fred et George Weasley, par contre le seraient. Il y réfléchit un instant puis ajouta leurs noms sur la liste et griffonna un commentaire supplémentaire en face. Peut-être pourraient-ils être enrôlés pour aider à la préparation également. S'ils se souvenaient bien des farces qu'ils avaient faites au fil des ans, ils en savaient probablement beaucoup plus sur le camouflage et l'art de passer inaperçu que la plupart de leurs Professeurs.

De plus, il ne devrait pas tarder à commencer les pourparlers avec le quartier général des aurors. Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, après la petite conversation avec Fudge, les aurors les _avaient contactés _en moins d'une semaine. Les premiers contacts avaient été hésitants et légèrement paranoïaques, mais les relations s'étaient améliorées, d'autant plus que Tonks leur avait révélé son statut de membre.

Severus l'avait houspillée pour avoir fait preuve de tant de stupidité, mais elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer et leur avait dit que tous les copains de son équipe avaient réagi avec intérêt. Severus était sûr que d'autres aurors ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre leurs rangs.

La matinée ainsi que le début d'après-midi s'écoulèrent rapidement tandis qu'il travaillait. Il ne s'arrêta que pour se réchauffer avec une soupe que Jane avait laissée au four pour lui. Hermione rentra des cours plus tôt que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Je n'ai entendu que du bien de ta remplaçante. » Le salua-t-elle gaiement. « Les Gryffondors la haïssent déjà, et les Serdaigles louent ses capacités. Même si les Poufsouffles sont heureux qu'elle ne soit pas aussi 'effrayante' que toi, il est clair pour tout le monde qu'elle est loin d'être aussi impressionnante que notre ancien Maître des Potions. »

Elle lui fit un large sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, les lèvres étirées. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et la fit taire d'une façon qui lui était propre.

« Alors je dois être moins intéressant à vos yeux maintenant que je ne suis plus votre Professeur, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh, sans aucun doute », répondit-elle sérieusement. « J'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille nous entraîner dur avant que je ne sois… satisfaite. » Elle dodelina de la tête d'un air de défi et il afficha une expression faussement blessée. Le sentiment de vide au fond de lui, l'incertitude qu'il éprouvait au sujet de sa décision s'évanouit d'un coup.

Ils passèrent une heure dans la salle de gym qui leur était désormais de nouveau totalement réservée, depuis que Harry et Draco étaient membres de l'Ordre. Ils pouvaient donc utiliser la pièce comme bon leur semblait, avant de retourner dans les appartements de Severus pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Pendant leurs exercices, la conversation était devenue plus sérieuse, et bien que Hermione ait tenté de changer de sujet une ou deux fois, Severus y revint au moment où ils allaient s'installer pour un dîner de bonne heure.

« Mais que se passera-t-il s'ils n'acceptent pas un plan qui vient d'une personne inconnue ? » Lui demanda-t-il encore une fois.

« Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ? Nous pourrons toujours prétendre que c'est Dumbledore ou toi qui l'avez inventé. »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Hermione, ça ne te ressemble pas. » Rétorqua-t-il sérieusement. « Quelqu'un doit présenter le plan à Voldemort de façon crédible. Sans ta participation, ou plutôt de ce Maître-espion, c'est totalement inutile. »

« Je déteste cette appellation. » Dit-elle calmement. « Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils choisissent quelque chose de grandiose et théâtral. Espion, c'est amplement suffisant ! »

« Hermione. »

« Oui, je sais. » Soupira-t-elle. « Pourtant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Ils vont tous se souvenir de ma petite crise de la semaine dernière, et ce, même si je m'excuse en leur envoyant une lettre à chacun. Si seulement nous pouvions attendre encore quelques semaines avant de leur présenter le plan. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas. » Répondit-il simplement. « Il ne nous reste plus que sept mois à peine avant Halloween, et l'Ordre a besoin de temps pour s'adapter, pour changer et s'entraîner. Nous ne pouvons pas leur soumettre l'idée seulement quelques semaines à l'avance. Pour l'instant, ce sont des civils. Et à Tintagel, nous aurons besoin de combattants. »

« Et si nous ne leur révélions qu'une partie du plan ? Le passage me concernant pourrait être annoncé plus tard… »

« Nous ne pourrons pas cacher éternellement ta véritable identité, Hermione. » La prévint-il, mais sa voix était chaleureuse et attentionnée. « Tout ce à quoi tu penses ne fera que prolonger la duperie. Et plus nous attendrons, plus nous fixerons ton image de 'jeune fille sans défense' dans leur esprit et plus il sera difficile de leur faire accepter ton statut. »

« Je sais. » Acquiesça-t-elle d'un air fatigué. « Et le jour viendra où il faudra que je me dévoile. Mais pas maintenant, Severus. Pas encore. Jusqu'au moment où il le faudra. J'appréhende tellement. De plus, l'Ordre ne réagira pas bien en apprenant la nouvelle. Tant que nous pouvons éviter la confrontation, je préfère garder le silence. »

« Tu sais que je ne prendrai jamais cette décision à ta place. » Répliqua-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue. « Mais tu devrais t'y préparer. Quand Albus et Potter leur annoncerons le plan, ils réclameront des réponses à leurs questions. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteront un plan aussi risqué de la part d'une personne qui souhaite garder l'anonymat. Maugrey a manifesté son mécontentement depuis la première fois que le Maître-espion a été mentionné, et c'est probablement ce moment qu'il va choisir pour tenter de te démasquer. »

« S'il faut leur dire la vérité pour qu'ils acceptent le plan, alors je me dévoilerais. » Dit-elle, en appuyant sa joue contre sa main, les yeux à demi fermés et emplis de tristesse. « Mais seulement à cette condition, j'espère seulement que… »

Un bruit strident les interrompit. Leurs têtes se redressèrent immédiatement et d'un seul et même geste, ils se levèrent et marchèrent vers les tapisseries magiques qui produisaient ce vacarme. L'une menait aux quartiers de l'Ordre, la seconde menait à une maison sécurisée près de Londres et la dernière était reliée à la chambre de Préfète d'Hermione dans la Tour Gryffondor. C'était cette troisième qui brillait d'une lueur dorée et qui produisait cet horrible son.

« Un hibou. » Dit Hermione en plaçant déjà sa main sur la tapisserie et en la fixant du regard. « I take care of it. 'O Rose, thou art sick !' » Déclama-t-elle en se moquant de Severus. Puis elle la traversa.

Mais quand elle revint un instant plus tard, son humeur avait totalement changé.

« Il va y avoir un rassemblement ce soir » Lui dit-elle en froissant la lettre dans son poing comme s'il s'agissait d'un ver de terre qu'elle ne voulait pas libérer. « Et… Lucius m'a écrit parce qu'il veut me voir avant. »

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, Severus se raidit totalement tandis que Hermione restait debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile, les yeux fixés sur lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Je vois. » Dit-il enfin, sa bouche était soudainement devenue sèche et sa voix était rauque. « Quand dois-tu partir ? »

« Bientôt » Elle hésita un instant, puis elle marcha vers la cheminée et se servit en silence du whisky dans un verre de cristal.

« Tu ne devrais pas… » Commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit avec lui souriant tel un fantôme.

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. « C'est pour toi. »

Elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à la gauche de Severus. Elle serrait toujours la lettre dans son poing.

Il prit le whisky, mais au lieu de le porter à ses lèvres, il leva la main et toucha son bras, pour tenter de lui transmettre sa confiance et sa force, même s'il ne les ressentait aucunement.

« Nous savions que ça arriverait. » Dit-il calmement et il la sentit acquiescer vigoureusement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et chercha son regard. Mais pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il trouva la porte de l'esprit d'Hermione fermée par des murs de pierre. Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage, car elle s'assit soudain en face de lui sur le canapé et le dévisagea avec un regard triste.

« Je suis désolée, Severus », dit-elle. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu vois ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur en ce moment. Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux pour nous deux. »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui acquiesça vivement, tout en se maudissant pour sa propre faiblesse, pour son sang qui s'était glacé et pour l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée de lui.

Ils _avaient toujours su _que ça arriverait. Mais ils avaient tous deux choisi de l'ignorer. Ils avaient espéré qu'ils seraient épargnés. Leur amour, au cours de la dernière semaine, leur avait semblé n'être qu'un rêve, une bulle de paix et de bonheur. Il savait qu'elle se percerait un jour ou l'autre. Mais il n'imaginait pas combien ce serait douloureux quand la réalité détruirait leur rêve telle une pointe acérée. Comme il se sentait impuissant et démuni.

Lucius Malfoy l'avait appelée, et comme l'esclave obéissante qu'elle était, elle irait le rejoindre et le laisserait l'utiliser et abuser d'elle. La colère monta en lui, mais sur le visage de la jeune femme, il ne vit rien d'autre que la résignation silencieuse et l'inquiétude croissante. Ce fut cette image qui donna à Severus la force de camoufler sa rage sous un calme apparent.

« Tout va bien mon amour », lui dit-il. Il parvint même à lui faire un petit sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je serai en train de t'attendre quand tu reviendras, et rien n'aura changé. Fais juste bien attention à toi. »

Il put voir qu'elle ne le croyait pas, pas vraiment, mais elle acquiesça néanmoins.

« Je t'aime, Severus. » Murmura-t-elle. Mais elle ne le toucha pas quand elle se leva pour descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, et lorsqu'elle se revint au bout de quelques minutes, sa cape de Mangemort tourbillonnant autour d'elle, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité prête à être utilisée, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un long regard indéchiffrable avant de quitter la pièce en passant à travers la tapisserie.

Il garda un visage décontracté et une allure détendue jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de la jeune femme ait disparu. Uniquement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie. Son visage se tordit alors de haine et de douleur. Il attrapa le verre de cristal et le jeta sur la cheminée où il explosa en mille morceaux tranchants.

« Maudit sois-tu, Lucius Malfoy ! » Hurla-t-il dans la pièce silencieuse. « Va pourrir en enfer ! »

oOo

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'elle revint. Lui était étendu dans son lit, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient l'obscurité.

Il put entendre la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme s'ouvrir, puis le son de la douche qui coule. Elle prit beaucoup de temps pour se laver, et plus d'une fois, il fut tenté de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, mais il se retint. Elle avait besoin de prendre son temps.

Quand elle frappa enfin doucement à la porte, elle était en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient tressés et ses yeux étaient ronds et fatigués. Il put voir des traces de meurtrissures sur sa joue gauche, mais à part ça, elle semblait aller bien.

En remarquant qu'elle était toujours sur le pas de la porte, comme si elle hésitait quoi faire, il tapota délicatement le matelas à sa gauche. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui, toujours sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il la vit grimper dans le lit, il se mit également en position assise de manière à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face et que leurs visages se touchent presque.

« Comment vas-tu mon amour ? » Chuchota-t-il finalement d'une voix douce et tendre. Elle ferma les yeux en réponse comme si elle était soudainement submergée d'émotions.

« Fatiguée. » Dit-elle enfin. « Fatiguée et triste. Ils ont tué trois femmes ce soir. »

« Veux-tu me montrer ? » Demanda-t-il. Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrir au lieu de la réponse à laquelle s'attendait Severus et cette dernière fixa le visage de l'homme attentivement.

« Il n'y a rien de suffisamment important pour… » Commença-t-elle, mais il hocha la tête.

« Non. » Souffla-t-il en prenant la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et il sentit ses doigts devenir humides. « N'essaie pas de me protéger. Je peux encaisser. N'essaie pas de te cacher. N'aie pas honte. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, ses mains caressaient toujours le visage de la jeune femme, et doucement, il sentit les murs de pierre qui protégeaient son esprit s'affaiblir. Elle le laissa entrer, hésitante, c'est pourquoi il attendit de la sentir prête.

Quand ils eurent terminés, les yeux de Severus brûlaient des larmes qu'Hermione avait laissé coulées.

« Je t'aime », lui dit-il avec assurance et il la vit trembler en retour. « Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu es merveilleuse à mes yeux. Tu es l'être le plus pur que je connaisse. »

Doucement, sans faire de mouvements brusques, il s'allongea et releva le bras qui reposait sur l'oreiller à sa gauche. Elle le suivit tout aussi lentement, le corps tendu et les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le bras de l'homme.

Il ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer l'obscurité comme il l'avait pendant les nombreuses heures qu'avait durées son absence. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Severus, il remarqua que le corps d'Hermione se relaxait. Lentement, le corps de l'espionne se rapprocha de celui de son amant et elle inclina la tête vers lui, sa joue reposant sur le biceps de Severus. Il attendait toujours, sans parler ni même bouger, et au bout d'une demi-heure de silence, elle se lova tout contre lui. Elle se détendit comme si son corps se souvenait de leur intimité tandis que les souvenirs de Lucius s'évanouissaient dans les sombres profondeurs de son esprit.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il bougea un bras pour l'enlacer alors qu'il utilisait son autre main pour ramener les couvertures sur eux.

« Nous pouvons le faire. » Murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité, en sentant la chaleur d'Hermione contre son corps. « Ce ne sera pas facile. Mais nous y arriverons. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Nous avons un plan. » Annonça Dumbledore le vendredi soir suivant.

« Ouh ! C'est bon de l'entendre. » Répondit Bill, qui était revenu de son voyage pour la banque Gringotts deux nuits auparavant et qui devait désormais reprendre sa place au sein de l'Ordre. Les autres ne purent retenir un ricanement, mais la voix sérieuse de leur leader ainsi que sa posture les firent se calmer rapidement.

« Quel type de plan ? » Se renseigna finalement Remus quand il fut clair que Dumbledore ne continuerait pas. Il savait, bien sûr, ce qui allait suivre, mais c'était son rôle de briser la classe dans des situations difficiles ou pour poser la première question. Il aurait donc été suspect qu'il ne dise rien cette fois-ci.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Dumbledore, qui était assis au bout de la table, en face de Snape.

Mais ce fut Harry qui répondit.

« Un plan pour mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire, une bonne fois pour toute. » Dit-il, sa détermination et son ton autoritaire rendaient sa voix froide. « Pour prendre l'avantage dans le combat et l'éliminer avec le moins de risque possible. »

Il put voir la surprise arrondir les yeux des membres du Premier Cercle. Ceux qui étaient déjà au courant, jouaient parfaitement la comédie. En particulier Hermione, qui avait encore une fois fait des excuses à chacun avant que la réunion de l'Ordre ne débute. Elle ne regardait d'un air totalement confus.

Harry savait combien elle était nerveuse au sujet de cette soirée. Ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble au cours des derniers jours, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione et lui. Il avait bien vu comment elle avait piqué dans sa viande et les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle avait peu dormi ces derniers temps.

Rien de tout ça n'était visible, bien entendu, car elle portait son déguisement de jeune étudiante sans défense. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en apercevoir.

C'est elle qui lui avait proposé de prendre la tête des opérations. Il était logique que ce soit le Garçon Qui a Survécu qui annonce le plan qui devait permettre fin à la guerre – du moins, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et étant donné ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de ceux qui le fixaient, elle avait probablement eu raison. Il se sentait toujours maladroit lorsqu'il était le centre de l'attention, et il n'en fut que trop joyeux lorsque le Directeur reprit l'explication, comme cela avait été prévu lors d'une des dernières réunions privées.

Promptement, il leur expliqua des forces et des faiblesses de Voldemort en guise d'introduction. Il entreprit ensuite de leur exposer le plan, étape par étape en se servant du plafond magique de la salle de réunion pour qu'ils aient un aperçu global du paysage de Tintagel et pour leur montrer les différents résultats de tests et diagrammes. Il exécuta même un des charmes destinés aux bijoux qu'avaient mis au point Hermione et Severus pour masquer une signature magique. Il put ainsi proposer à chacun de l'examiner.

Harry remarqua que le Directeur avait tenu compte de toutes les remarques et suggestions qui avaient été faites au cours du dîner de la semaine précédente, il avait même ajouté quelques détails dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Globalement, c'était très impressionnant, prudent et professionnel. Même s'il n'avait pas déjà été au courant, il aurait été convaincu sur le champ.

Il sembla que plusieurs membres étaient d'accord avec lui, car de nombreuses personnes hochaient la tête pensivement autour de la table. Le silence fut finalement brisé.

« Qui a pensé à ça ? » S'enquit Tonks, la voix pleine de respect. « Qui donc a bien pu avoir une telle idée ? Et pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler plus tôt ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. C'était tout ce que Maugrey avait besoin de savoir.

« C'est le Maître-espion, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il et à la suite de cette question, le silence se fit.

« Oui » Acquiesça Dumbledore. « L'idée originale est de notre Maître-espion, mais je peux vous assurer que Severus et moi avons travaillé sur l'ensemble du plan et que nous sommes capables de confirmer chacune de ses facettes. La cérémonie du lien existe, et Severus et moi avons tous les deux été à Tintagel pour tester la magie sous-jacente. Notre espion a désormais acquis un niveau de confiance suffisant pour être en mesure de présenter l'idée à Voldemort sans risquer de Le rendre soupçonneux. Harry a décidé de participer au plan ainsi que Miss Granger. Le plan infaillible. »

« Un plan s'élabore et se désintègre avec ceux qui l'exécutent. » Harry entendit Bill murmurer de sa place.

« C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer à nous organiser et nous entraîner dès que l'Ordre aura approuvé notre projet. » Répondit Snape du tac au tac. « Nous ne laisserons rien au hasard ou à la chance. Et si nous nous apercevons en cours de préparation que nous nous sommes trompés dans nos calculs, nous pourrons tout aussi bien abandonner. »

_Nous y sommes, _songea Harry, satisfait. Il ne parvenait pas à penser qu'une seule question ou un seul doute soit formuler en ce qui concernait le plan. La question du Maître-espion avait été posée, et elle avait été réglée, et si quelque chose ne leur plaisait pas, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien se retirer. A présent, ils allaient accepter et ils pourraient commencer à travailler.

Mais il avait sous-estimé l'imagination de l'Ordre. Ce fut Molly Weasley qui ouvrit le feu en faisant preuve d'un esprit critique, ce qui la caractérisait.

« Ce plan est inacceptable, Albus. » Dit-elle d'un ton décidé. « Cela voudrait dire que nous utiliserions des enfants comme appât, et je ne le permettrai pas ! Harry a bien assez risqué sa vie ! Je ne participerai pas à un plan qui le met en danger, lui et Hermione ! »

« Nous sommes majeurs, Mrs Weasley ». Lui rappela Harry gentiment. _Sans parler du fait que vous faites face tout en parlant de nous à la troisième personne. _« Et nous sommes impliqués. Voldemort est à mes trousses et Hermione est une sorcière née Moldue. Si nous voulons prendre ce risque, vous devriez nous laisser prendre notre propre décision. »

« Une fois diplômés de Poudlard… » Ajouta Hermione de sa petite voix d'écolière. « … nous ne serons plus en sécurité nulle part. »

« Mais comment pouvons-nous savoir que cet espion ne va pas les entraîner à l'extérieur et les kidnapper ? C'est déjà arrivé une fois pendant le tournoi, et je ne veux plus voir Harry en aussi grand danger ! »

Le tournoi. Une vague de froid envahit Harry lorsqu'il se souvint de la lutte pour sauver sa peau. Pendant un instant, il put entendre une voix glaciale lui susurrer : 'Tue the spare !', mais ensuite, il sentit la main d'Hermione toucher son bras et cette sensation le catapulta dans la réalité.

« La situation est différente. » Dit-il d'une voix forte. « Nous serons préparés, et nous saurons exactement quoi faire. Nous serons là-bas les premiers et rien de ce que nous utiliserons n'aura été touché par les Mangemorts. Nous pourrons même être équipés de portoloins d'urgence, ainsi nous pourrons facilement nous échapper si quelque chose tourne mal. »

« Vous nous avez montré ce bijou de camouflage. » Dit alors Maugrey en ignorant plus ou moins ce que venait de dire Harry. _Voilà ce qu'il en est de l'autorité du Garçon qui a Survécu._ Songea-t-il d'un air résigné. « Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que cet espion n'a pas camouflé la magie de Tintagel auparavant ? Ensuite, Voldemort n'aurai plus qu'à arriver, en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs, et nous tuerait avant même que nous ayons eu le temps de Le remarquer ! »

« Et s'Il apprend qu'il n'y a pas de magie élémentale. » Ajouta Tonks. « S'Il apprend que nous voulons Lui tendre une embuscade, il pourrait très facilement faire de ce lieu un piège mortel. Ou nous envoyer une bombe par surprise et nous mettre tous sur le carreau. »

« Mes chers amis, je peux vous assurer que notre espion est totalement digne de confiance ! Il ne nous trahirait jamais pour rejoindre Voldemort ! Je ne peux que répéter… »

Tandis que Dumbledore tentait de calmer l'ambiance qui montait dans la pièce, Harry jeta un coup d'œil choqué à l'assemblé. Comme l'ambiance avait rapidement changé ! Cinq minutes plus tôt, il était absolument certain de leur succès ! Et désormais, de plus en plus de voix se joignaient aux méfiants, ne laissant aucune chance au Professeur Mac Gonagall, au Directeur ou à Remus pour argumenter.

Il compris alors pourquoi Hermione avait été aussi nerveuse. Il tourna la tête vers elle et il vit ses yeux calmes et inexpressifs plongés dans ceux de leur Chef des Renseignements qui était adossé à sa chaise et semblait complètement ignorer le chaos qui les entourait. Alors qu'il les observait, Harry vit les épaules d'Hermione s'affaisser en signe de défaite et les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent d'inquiétude.

Il réalisa alors que ces deux-là avaient abandonné toute idée de succès pour ce soir.

Même Dumbledore, éternel optimiste, semblait vaciller face à la tempête qui se déchaînait en face de lui.

« En tant qu'ami », recommença-t-il une fois encore avec tant d'autorité dans la voix que même les débats entre Mrs Weasley et Remus cessèrent. « Et en tant que leader de l'Ordre qui n'a pas seulement combattu Voldemort, mais également Grindelwald il y a de cela plusieurs années, en tant que vieil homme ayant une vie d'expériences et un grand espoir en ce qui concerne le futur, je vous demande encore une fois : Allez-vous accepter ce plan ? Je vous donne ma parole qu'il est sûr, je vous donne ma parole que tous ceux qui en ont entendu parler sont dignes de confiance. Je jure sur ma magie et mon esprit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse pour nous trahir et que Voldemort n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. »

Il fit une pause, prit une longue inspiration et laissa ses yeux vieux et fatigués se promener autour de la table.

« Acceptez-vous ce plan, mes amis ? »

« Non. »

Ce simple mot rompit le silence de manière froide, brutale, ne laissant aucune place aux interrogations ou aux interprétations. C'était Maugrey qui avait parlé, mais en laissant ses yeux se poser sur chacun des membres de l'assemblée, Harry s'aperçut que ce 'non' était inscrit sur bien trop de visages pour ne pas en tenir compte.

« Je n'aime pas dire ça, Dumbledore », poursuivit Maugrey d'une voix grave et bourrue. « Mais cela représente un trop grand risque pour accepter la parole d'un étranger. Vous et Snape le connaissez et vous êtes rassurer, mais avant de risquer nos vies ainsi que l'issue de cette guerre en me basant juste sur une parole, je veux rencontrer ce Maître-espion. Je veux pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et l'interroger sous véritaserum. »

« Je peux vous assurer que le Maître-espion a mon entière confiance ainsi que celle de Severus. » Dit Dumbledore, mais tandis que ce dernier essayait de faire passer la tempête, Harry vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait conscience que cela ne servait à rien. C'était trop tard. Les dés étaient jetés. « Nous lui faisons une confiance aveugle, et vous aussi, si vous le connaissiez. »

« Mais nous ne le connaissons pas. » Rétorqua Maugrey. « Et c'est bien là le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi nous cachez-vous son identité ? Nous étions tous au courant du statut d'espion de Severus, et rien n'a filtré pendant des années. Pourquoi ne nous faites-vous pas confiance en ce qui concerne cet espion ? Ou y a-t-il quelque chose à son sujet que vous ne voulez pas que nous sachions ? Est-ce quelqu'un dont nous pourrions remettre la loyauté en question ? »

« Il a fait plus pour notre cause que n'importe quel autre membre de ce Premier Cercle, sauf peut-être Potter. » Dit Snape qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis que la discussion avait commencé. Sa voix était calme et soyeuse, presque hypnotique. Harry ne savait pas si c'était de la légilimancie ou s'il était juste persuasif, mais il sentit qu'il avait envie de croire tout ce que cette voix lui disait. « La seule chose qu'il a demandé en retour, c'est son anonymat. Est-ce trop demandé de la part d'une personne qui risque sa vie chaque jour ? Ne pouvons-nous pas lui accorder cette requête ? Ou alors les serments de Dumbledore n'ont-ils aucune valeur pour vous ? »

« S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, nous n'aurions pas eu cette conversation. » Grogna Maugrey. « Je vous suivrais, vous et Dumbledore, aveuglément et contre vents et marées. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais de nous. Il se peut que ce soit la dernière chance que nous ayons dans cette guerre, et – je suis désolé, Albus – notre vénérable chef s'est déjà trompé par le passé. Laissez-moi citer quelques noms : Quirrel. Lockhart. Barty Croupton Junior. »

« Il a raison. » Renchérit Arthur Weasley d'un ton hésitant. Son visage crispé indiquait clairement combien il était difficile pour lui de critiquer ses amis, mais également combien il était sérieux. « La décision est trop importante pour ne pas prendre toutes les mesures de sécurité possibles. Nous risquerions de perdre tout le travail que nous avons déjà accompli. »

« Sans parler de la vie de deux jeunes innocents. » Ajouta Mrs Weasley.

« Je suis désolé, Albus. » Dit Kingsley Shacklebolt qui était connu pour longuement réfléchir avant de parler. Si lui aussi s'était prononcé contre l'adoption du plan, il n'y avait plus aucune chance de faire pencher la balance. Sauf une. « Mais je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord. Si nous ne pouvons pas faire personnellement la connaissance de ce Maître-espion, nous n'envisagerons pas d'exécuter votre plan. »

Harry essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose, une remarque qui les ferait revenir sur leur décision, qui pourrait détourner leur attention du Maître-espion, mais avant que son cerveau n'ait pu s'éclaircir suffisamment pour trouver la moindre idée, il sentit l'air remuer à côté de lui.

Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise. Son regard vif se posa sur les visages de Severus et Albus, puis sur celui de Draco de l'autre côté de la table. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité, mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était calme et assurée.

« C'est moi. » Dit-elle, et toute la salle se tut. « Je suis le Maître-espion. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Voilà, c'est fait. Hermione a révélé sa véritable identité. Reste à savoir comment vont réagir les membres de l'Ordre... La suite au prochain épisode, comme on dit!

Bisous à toutes et à tous et à dans deux semaines...


	44. La fille qui espionnait

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir**_

**_LaLaLa : Voilà, les deux semaines sont passées et Hermione n'a pas fini de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._**

**_Ailes de nuit : Voilà la suite._**

**_Mekoret : Merci pour tes encouragements. Sache que je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas si tu allais lire la suite en VO, après tout, les honneurs en reviennent à l'auteur…_**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 44 : La fille qui espionnait_**

_Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise. Son regard vif se posa sur les visages de Severus et Albus, puis sur celui de Draco de l'autre côté de la table. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité, mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était calme et assurée. _

_« C'est moi. » Dit-elle, et toute la salle se tut. « Je suis le Maître-espion. »_

OoO

Pendant un instant, le groupe autour de la table sembla se figer, et Harry commença sérieusement à se demander si Dumbledore ou Snape n'avait pas jeté un _Petrificus Totalus _sur l'ensemble du Premier Cercle, mais juste après, Maugrey s'éclaircit rageusement la voix, et le charme fut rompu.

« Non, mais vraiment, petite fille. » Ronchonna-t-il d'une voix de baryton, grave et profonde. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce n'est même pas drôle du tout. Si vous pensez que l'heure est à la plaisanterie, vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre chambre et d'y jouer avec vos poupées. Nous parlons de guerre ici. »

Harry ne savait pas quelle était la réaction que Maugrey attendait d'Hermione en prononçant ces mots, mais il n'imaginait certainement pas l'expression légèrement moqueuse que cette dernière afficha en inclinant la tête vers Dumbledore. « Monsieur le Directeur », dit-elle – et Harry ne fut pas le seul à remarquer que la voix de la jeune femme était devenue plus profonde, qu'elle avait gagné en assurance et qu'elle était plus coloré qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais sa voix n'étai pas la seule chose à avoir changé. Hermione semblait se tenir plus droite, ses mouvements nerveux d'écolière s'étaient envolés de même que les innocents yeux bruns qui, auparavant, s'agrandissaient de surprise et d'intérêt. En l'espace d'un battement de cils, elle s'était transformée en une femme gracieuse comme un chat.

Dumbledore soupira, et, telle Hermione qui s'était métamorphosée, son apparence changea, mais pour lui, ce fut en pire. Il semblait désormais vieux, fatigué et inquiet.

« Elle dit la vérité, Alastor. » Dit-il. « Hermione Granger est et a été notre Maître-espion pendant les sept derniers mois. »

« Mais… ce n'est pas possible. » Couina soudain Mrs Weasley d'une voix aiguë et apeurée. « Hermione n'est qu'une jeune fille ! Elle ne pourrait peut-être pas… »

« Elle est plus qu'une simple fille, Molly. » La contredit Dumbledore d'une voix lasse. « Elle est l'espion le plus rusé et le plus compétent que nous ayons jamais eu. Sa connaissance des plus fidèles Mangemorts et de Voldemort Lui-même surpasse même le savoir de Severus ainsi que le mien. Elle nous a permis de remporter tant de victoires au cours des derniers mois. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous en sortir sans elle. » Il posa un regard critique sur chacune des personnes de la pièce. « Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes en de maintes occasions. Elle mérite votre gratitude. »

« Elle est née de parents moldus, c'est une jeune fille, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. » Cria presque Tonks, ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et son visage s'était soudain transformé en celui d'un petit enfant. « Même s'ils avaient envisagé de l'accepter parmi eux, elle n'aurait pas survécu à la première semaine ! C'est impossible ! »

« La preuve se tient devant vous, Nymphadora. » Rétorqua Dumbledore, et le fait que Tonks ne réagisse pas à l'emploi de son prénom en disait long sur combien elle était choquée et indignée.

« Montrez-leur, Miss Granger. » Soupira Dumbledore après un instant de silence. « C'est le seul moyen de les convaincre, j'en ai bien peur. »

Etant donné la manière dont elle bougeait, il était évident qu'Hermione n'aimait pas ça, mais lorsqu'elle releva sa manche et qu'elle exposa à tout le monde son bras sur lequel un serpent noir rampait, elle le fit sans afficher la moindre expression. Harry put entendre des hoquets de surprise autour de lui, des murmures choqués et des respirations fortes, mais il était concentré sur Hermione. Il essayait de lui transmettre sa force, de lui montrer que la réaction des autres n'avait aucune importance. Et il savait que, à l'autre bout de la table, Draco tentait de faire la même chose.

Mais elle ne les regarda pas. Tout le temps où son bras fut tendu au-dessus de la table, immobile, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur quelque chose, au dessus de leurs têtes, que seule elle pouvait voir.

« Je comprends que vous soyez ébranlés. » Dit-elle lentement, avec ce ton assuré qui était désormais le sien. « Et je comprends votre incrédulité. Je _suis _un choix plutôt improbable pour ce travail. Mais c'est pourtant la réalité. La Marque sur mon bras le confirme, tout comme la parole de Dumbledore. Laissez moi vous assurer qu'il n'a gardé mon identité secrète que parce que je le lui ai demandé. Et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous avoir tromper. »

Elle laissa son bras retomber sans recouvrir le serpent qui se tortillait.

« Donc c'_est _vous. » Finit par prononcer Shacklebolt après un autre long moment de silence, exprimant à haute voix une pensée qui semblait être partagée par beaucoup autour de la table. La Marque des Ténèbres ne leur permettait plus d'ignorer la vérité. « Notre Maître-espion. Une fille de dix-huit ans, née de parents moldus, qui est encore en septième année à Poudlard. La meilleure amie de Harry Potter et une Gryffondor. »

D'après l'intonation qu'il venait d'utiliser, il était clair qu'il trouvait l'information difficile à digérer et Harry était étonné que ces gens puissent encore croire aux clichés des Maisons dans une telle situation.

« Oui. » La réponse fut claire, posée et se suffit à elle-même.

« Vous êtes un Mangemort. » Toujours Kingsley, toujours avec un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité.

« Du Premier Cercle. » Confirma-t-elle.

« Vous nous avez averti d'une embuscade, il y a environ six semaines. Vous nous avez donné des informations sur les attaques. Vous avez piégé MacNair et nous avez dit que Voldemort voulait s'allier à l'Ordre de Jeanne d'Arc. »

« Oui. »

« Et Dumbledore était au courant depuis le début. »

« Je l'ai informé dès que j'ai reçu la Marque. »

Shackelbolt hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait ses réponses. Personne ne prononça le moindre mot. L'ébahissement se lisant toujours sur leurs visages, les membres de l'Ordre semblaient vouloir laisser l'auror poser les questions pour le moment. Mais au lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Donc vous avez laissé une jeune fille, une enfant, se fourrer dans la gueule du loup pour augmenter nos chances. » Dit-il. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. « J'ai toujours su que vous aimiez manipuler les gens, mais cela va trop loin ! »

« Hermione est une personne à part entière et peut parfaitement prendre ses propres décisions. » Protesta Harry, il sentait la colère monter en lui à cause de la façon dont l'auror ignorait une fois encore son amie. « Personne ne l'a manipulée ! »

« En fait, on pourrait même dire que c'est le contraire. » Ajouta Dumbledore, un léger sourire illuminant son visage. « Elle m'a menée par le bout du nez pendant plusieurs mois. » Le regard qu'il envoya à Hermione était empli de fierté et d'amour.

« Donc, tu étais au courant de ça. » Maugrey s'était tourné vers Harry, et ce dernier sentit sur lui le regard pesant de l'œil magique. « Qui d'autre ? »

« Moi. » Dit le Professeur Mac Gonagall, sa voix était froide et clair comme un matin d'hiver. « Et laissez-moi vous qu'Hermione a fait des choses incroyables. La sous-estimer serait la dernière chose que vous feriez dans votre vie. »

« Je le savais aussi. » Ajouta Remus. « Je l'ai découvert en même temps que Harry et Ron, et j'ai été aussi choqué que vous au début. J'ai été témoin de plusieurs choses depuis, et je n'oserais plus remettre ses capacités en doute désormais. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant. » Se plaignit une fois encore Mrs Weasley, les yeux emplis de larmes tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur son mari pour chercher du réconfort. Mr Weasley passa un bras autour d'elle, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Hermione qui se tenait toujours debout, calmement, comme si tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce ne la concernait pas.

« J'étais aussi au courant. » Ajouta Draco calmement. « Et c'est elle qui m'a convaincu d'aller trouver Dumbledore avec les lettres de mon père. »

« Et vous, Severus. » Demanda brusquement Arthur Weasley en se tournant vers leur chef des renseignements. « Saviez-vous également qui se trouvais sous vos ordres ? »

« Oui », répondit Snape d'une voix calme et détendue, en gardant les yeux posés sur Hermione. « Je le sais depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas l'en avoir empêchée ? » L'interrogea Mrs Weasley. « Vous saviez combien c'était dangereux ! »

« Pour la simple raison, Molly… » Dit Snape, et un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. « Qu'elle est trop intelligente pour se laisser arrêter par qui que ce soit. De plus, elle est déjà un meilleur espion que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Cette simple déclaration, exprimée sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune discussion, replongea l'assemblée dans le silence.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » Demanda finalement Tonks d'une voix nouvelle. Harry pouvait parfaitement percevoir la curiosité, l'émerveillement ainsi qu'un peu d'appréhension. « Comment les as-tu convaincu de ta loyauté ? Tu es une fille de moldus et la meilleure amie de Harry Potter ! »

« A force de patience, de dur labeur et grâce à de bons talents d'actrice. » Répondit Hermione, et, comme si elle considérait la conversation close, elle se rassit. « Il n'est pas dur, avec quelqu'un qui a un ego aussi gonflé que Voldemort, de le convaincre que tu as enfin réalisé sa supériorité légitime. »

Elle soupira. « Tu vois, je suis désolée de vous avoir caché tout ça. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle prononçait ces mots de manière beaucoup plus calme que lors de la soirée où il l'avait découverte avec Ron et Remus. « Mais je prévoyais ces complications et je savais que ça n'aiderait personne. Mes informations n'auraient rien valu juste parce que c'était moi qui les collectais. Idem pour le sortilège de protection de vos esprits ou le système de barrières magiques pour lequel j'ai participé à la conception. »

« Ces sortilèges étaient de toi ? » Demanda Tonks avec encore plus d'estime dans la voix. « Mais je pensais vous les aviez créés, Severus ! »

« Hermione et moi avons travaillé ensemble dessus. » Répondit calmement Snape. « Nous avons mis au point les systèmes de sécurité ainsi que la carte du plafond ensemble. Le sortilège d'amnésie auto déclencheur a cependant été conçu en grande partie par elle. Je n'ai fait que l'aider pour la potion. »

« Etes-vous en train de nous dire que cette fille est une Legilimens, Severus ? » Demanda vivement Shacklebolt.

« Elle maîtrise les arts de l'esprit à la perfection. Suffisamment pour berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et elle n'est pas simplement une 'fille'. Vous devriez vous en souvenir. » La voix était devenue légèrement plus tranchante. « Elle a fait… »

« Severus. » Dit calmement Hermione, et à la plus grande surprise de l'ensemble de la pièce, il se tut immédiatement. Même Dumbledore lança un regard légèrement ahuri, mais ce fut Tonks qui résuma finalement les événements.

« Une seconde. » Dit-elle lentement d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à son habitude. « Vous l'avez toujours traitée d'idiote depuis qu'elle est entrée dans l'Ordre. Il n'y a pas une semaine, elle s'est opposée avec émotion contre l'introduction de Malfoy au sein du Premier Cercle. Et maintenant, vous nous dites qu'elle est intelligente et que nous devons écouter ce qu'elle dit ? Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Severus et Hermione ont juste fait ce qui était nécessaire pour maintenir la couverture d'Hermione. » Répondit rapidement Dumbledore.

« Non. » Le contredit fortement Maugrey. « Vous nous avez berné, clairement et simplement. Vous avez infiltré votre obéissant petit espion dans notre entourage et vous l'avez laissé se jouer de nous. Rien que la semaine dernière, vous l'avez utilisée pour permettre à Malfoy d'être accepté alors que tout indiquait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Vous nous avez manipulé avec son aide ! »

Snape grimaça, et pendant un instant, Harry s'attendit à ce qu'il se lance dans une tirade emportée au sujet de l'Ordre-qui-sait-tout sur le travail important, mais il se contint tant bien que mal.

« Ne soyez pas bête, Alastor. » Dit-il patiemment, mais avec tout de même une pointe de colère. « Nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix, et donc pas facile à manipuler. Oui, nous avons dissimulé des faits, mais seulement pour la protéger elle. Quand Potter a décidé d'entrer dans l'Ordre, il aurait été suspect qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'accompagne. Elle a décidé de ne pas révéler son statut d'espionne, et après la façon dont vous vous êtes tous comportés aujourd'hui, je la comprends parfaitement. Son travail est important et dangereux, et la moindre des choses pour Albus et moi, c'était de respecter sa volonté et agir en conséquence. »

« Et au sujet de la semaine dernière ? » Répéta Maugrey, avec encore plus de colère dans la voix.

« Avant que Draco n'aille voir le Directeur, avant qu'il ne devienne mon ami, il était celui d'Hermione. Ils parlent et travaillent ensemble depuis la fin de notre cinquième année. Il l'a aidée à devenir un espion et l'a toujours soutenue. Mais nous ne pouvions vous dire cela sans révéler qu'elle était le Maître-espion. J'en suis navré. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Draco hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Mieux valait que ce soit Harry qui admette ce point plutôt que leur chef des renseignements ou Hermione elle-même. Peut-être que ça permettrait de détourner l'attention.

Mais une fois encore, Harry avait sous-estimé le caractère farouche et entêté des membres de l'Ordre.

« Mais pourquoi ne devions-nous pas savoir ? » Demanda Tonks. « La sécurité ne peut pas être la véritable raison – tu savais que le sortilège de suppression des souvenirs te protègerait ! Pourquoi ne nous faisais-tu pas confiance ? »

_Au moins, elle lui parle directement et elle a cessé de faire comme si Hermione n'était qu'une potiche._ Songea sombrement Harry en lançant des regards contrariés à Maugrey et Shacklebolt.

A sa gauche, Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise et Harry se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir répondre. Elle avait été étonnamment passive au cours des dernières minutes, laissant Snape, Dumbledore et même Harry expliquer son comportement. C'était probablement la chose la plus sage à faire. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de faire accepter qu'une jeune fille théoriquement sans défense soit en réalité une des personnes les plus dangereuses et impitoyables de cette pièce. Inutile de mener le débat en plus.

Mais elle ne pouvait échapper à la question. Et c'était le genre de question qui pouvait rallier tout le monde à sa cause - ou provoquer sa perte.

« Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, Tonks. » Répondit-elle finalement avec le plus grand calme. « Je n'ai jamais eu peur que vous me trahissiez. Mais je ne l'avais même pas dit à Harry et à Ron ! Seul Draco était au courant, parce que j'avais besoin de ses contacts, ainsi que Dumbledore, à qui je faisais mes rapports. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de propager l'information. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » S'enquit Shackelbolt. « Si vous faisiez réellement ce que vous prétendez, si vos intentions étaient honorables, vous auriez du vouloir nous le dire. Cela vous aurait été beaucoup plus facile. »

« Regardez-vous donc. » Dit-elle subitement, apparemment révoltée. « Regardez les expressions de vos visages. Qu'y voyez-vous ? »

Suivant le conseil de la jeune femme, Harry s'aperçut que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre n'avait pas tenu compte des paroles d'Hermione et continuaient de la dévisager.

« Choc. » Leur répondit-elle après un moment. « Irritation. Dégoût grandissant. Aliénation. »

Elle fit une pause et soupira. « Je considère plusieurs d'entre vous comme ma famille. Depuis que je suis partie pour Poudlard, le monde moldu m'a toujours été étranger. Mes parents ne me connaissent pas à moitié aussi bien que Mrs Weasley, mes oncles n'ont pas vu la moitié de ce qu'ont vu Remus et le Professeur Mac Gonagall, et mes cousins ainsi que mes amis d'enfance sont des étrangers si je les comparent à Harry et Draco. « Vous… » Elle se tut et laissa son regard glisser autour de la table une fois encore pour observer chaque visage, chaque regard méfiant et abasourdi.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, elle étira les coins de sa bouche en un petit sourire qui semblait terriblement triste et fatigué. « Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Ma famille. Mes amis. Je suis devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui pour protéger notre monde, le monde magique auquel j'ai le privilège d'appartenir. Et pourtant, toutes les personnes qui ont découvert la vérité ont systématiquement été choquées et dégoûtées.

« Severus me haïssait pour ce que j'avais fait au début. Harry m'a traitée comme si j'étais une parfaite inconnue. Ron s'est détourné de moi. » Poursuivit-elle, les yeux fixés sur Mr et Mrs Weasley. Elle hocha la tête légèrement lorsqu'elle les vit pâlir. « Oui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a cessé de nous adresser la parole. Il m'a traitée de 'putain de Serpentard' et a réagi comme si j'avais trahi notre amitié. »

Une mèche s'échappa de sa tresse et elle la repoussa d'une main distraite. Tandis qu'il observait l'expression d'Hermione et qu'il écoutait son discours parfait, il se demanda ce qui était réel et ce qui était préparé.

Mais peut-être que de telles nuances ne pouvaient plus s'appliquer à Hermione Granger. Que la douleur dans sa voix et la peine dans ses yeux soient feintes ou actuelles, il savait qu'elle avait ressenti de telles choses auparavant. Il savait que ses mots étaient vrais. Peu importait qu'elle les amplifie avec le rôle qui lui venait naturellement !

« C'est difficile de faire ces choses. » Poursuivit-elle alors que personne n'osait briser le silence. « Vous en savez tous suffisamment sur Voldemort et ses mignons pour réaliser ce que signifie être une née-moldue parmi eux. Ce que signifie d'être un Mangemort. Et c'est encore plus dur pour moi d'en parler. J'en ai honte. »

Pour la première depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler, elle baissa la tête et détourna le regard. « Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je fais, de ce que je suis devenue. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour y aller, j'ai fait appel à toutes mes forces pour survivre. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir séparer cette facette de moi du reste de ma vie ? Quand je revenais à Poudlard, après avoir fait mes rapports, je pouvais redevenir Hermione, l'étudiante curieuse et la meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Je ne voulais pas être le Maître-espion qui risquait sa vie tous les jours, ni une Serpentard dans un déguisement de Gryffondor. »

« Je voulais que vous restiez mes amis. » Elle parlait désormais très doucement, et Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Que vous parliez avec moi sans que vous vous demandiez ce que j'avais fait au cours de la nuit écoulée. Etait-ce trop demander ? Etait-ce de la manipulation que de vouloir être auprès de vous ? Je suis désolée si ça l'était. »

Elle fit encore une pause, et lorsqu'elle poursuivit, il fut clair que ce serait ses derniers mots.

« Mais en même temps, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire si je voulais survivre. »

Elle garda ensuite le silence et se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension. Sans même y penser, Harry tendit le bras et lui prit la main, et lui caressa délicatement la paume avec son pouce. Personne ne parlait. On avait même l'impression que personne n'osait respirer.

Finalement, elle releva la tête et ses yeux bruns brillaient lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard choqué de Tonks.

« La réponse te satisfait-elle, Tonks ? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Lentement, son visage pâlit et Tonks acquiesça. Tout comme Mrs Weasley, Bill, Arthur et Remus.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa finalement le silence.

« Bien. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix joyeuse qui contrastait terriblement avec les visages éteints qui l'entouraient. « Je crois que nous considérons tous Miss Granger comme une source sûre. Je souligne une fois de plus que son plan été épluché méticuleusement par Severus et moi-même, et qu'il est absolument sans faille. Je présume qu'il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème désormais. Donc, pourquoi ne procèderions-nous pas… »

« Pas si vite, Albus. » Gronda Maugrey, et Harry vit Tonks, Shacklebolt ainsi que les Weasley secouer la tête d'exaspération, comme si Maugrey avait prononcé une insulte particulièrement virulente. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne semblent pas encore coller. Avant d'accepter ce soit disant Maître-espion et son plan, j'ai besoin de davantage d'informations. »

« Quelles informations ? » Demanda Dumbledore légèrement déboussolé.

« Au sujet de votre espionne ici présente. Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle n'est pas sous Imperium, ou que sa loyauté nous est toujours acquise ? Sa capacité à survivre parmi les Mangemorts est suspecte pour ne pas dire plus que suspecte. Qui nous dit qu'elle n'apprécie pas un peu trop son rôle ? »

« Tes soupçons vont trop loin, Maugrey. » L'interrompit Arthur Weasley d'une voix totalement indignée. « J'étais d'accord avec toi lorsque nous ne connaissions pas son identité, mais Hermione fait pratiquement partie de notre famille depuis sept ans ! Mis à part le fait que c'est la meilleure amie de Harry et qu'elle est née de parents moldus, nous la connaissons tous trop bien pour croire qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais en elle ! »

« Vous la connaissez bien, hein ? » Ronchonna Maugrey en retour. Son visage se déformait en une version très personnelle d'un sourire moqueur. « Et c'est pourquoi elle a réussi à vous tromper au cours du dernier mois ? Vous l'avez vu comme une enfant de dix ans. Vous avez vu piquer des crises d'hystérie et trembler de peur devant Severus, et là encore, vous l'avez crue. »

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour protester énergiquement, puis elle réalisa que Maugrey ne disait rien d'autre que la vérité, et referma donc sa bouche, songeuse et confuse.

« Nous avons été trop confiants. » Continua Maugrey. Avant de poursuivre, je veux obtenir des réponses à mes questions, jusqu'à être totalement satisfait, ou je ne donnerai mon accord pour rien. »

« Quelles sont vos questions, alors ? » Demanda Hermione sans que la moindre émotion ne vienne trahir sa voix.

Tout en se tournant vers elle, Maugrey laissa échapper un grondement qui aurait rendu Harry plus que nerveux s'il lui avait été adressé. Hermione ne cilla même pas.

« Tout d'abord. » Commença le vieil auror. « Je veux savoir exactement ce que vous avez fait pour devenir un Mangemort. Et je veux savoir _pourquoi_ vous l'avez fait. »

_Non. _Pensa Harry. _Pas ça. Ne lui posez pas cette question. _Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco où se lisait la même inquiétude. Avec l'instinct d'un bon persécuteur, Maugrey avait choisi ce qui serait le plus blessant pour Hermione. Mais celle-ci ne le laissa pas poursuivre.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ces choses ce soir. » Enonça-t-elle clairement.

« Vous nous devez des réponses à ces questions. » Insista Maugrey, en s'adossant à son fauteuil et en la fixant de son œil magique. « Je veux vous entendre à ce sujet avant de prendre ma décision concernant votre plan. »

« Pourquoi vous devrais-je des réponses ? » Rétorqua-t-elle. « J'ai répondu à plus d'une question ce soir, et je peux promettre d'un serment sorcier que je suis et ai toujours été fidèle à cette assemblée, mais ne m'en demandez pas plus ! »

« Ce n'est pas une réaction normale de la part d'un membre loyal du Premier Cercle. » La railla-t-il et la tension dans la pièce ne fit que s'accroître. Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait voir Snape se redresser lentement de sa chaise. Il savait que leur chef des renseignements se préparait à riposter, verbalement ou par le biais de la magie. Si Harry interprétait correctement son expression menaçante, il ne laisserait pas cet interrogatoire se poursuivre encore longtemps.

« Penses-tu pouvoir nous duper une fois encore, Albus ? » Demanda alors Maugrey en se détournant d'Hermione comme si elle n'était pas digne de son intérêt. « Tu risques l'avenir du monde avec les idées d'une petite fille qui… »

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une petite fille. » La voix trancha le fil des mots comme un couteau dans du beurre. « Et si j'étais vous, Maugrey, je serais plus prudent avec mes jugements. Vous ne savez jamais comment sera le retour de flammes.

Harry dut s'empêcher de s'éloigner de la montée soudaine de pouvoir à sa gauche. Il semblait que Hermione avait finalement été lassée par Maugrey. Envolée, la jeune fille légèrement triste et effacée. A la place, une femme autoritaire était désormais assise, sa voix exigeait l'attention et l'obéissance. Harry vit les yeux de Tonks s'arrondir de surprise et Shacklebolt se raidit, comme Snape l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mais en dépit de l'atmosphère particulière qui se propageait dans la pièce et qui avertissait chaque personne d'avancer avec prudence, Maugrey ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Quoi, serait-ce une menace, _petite fille _? » Se moqua-t-il en ignorant la main levée de Dumbledore qui appelait au silence. « Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me menacer, petite Gryffondor ? Comment comptez-vous m'en empêcher ? »

Soudain, Hermione sourit et Mrs Weasley hoqueta de stupeur. Les yeux d'Hermione semblèrent s'assombrir jusqu'à devenir aussi noirs et perçants que ceux de Snape et elle s'adossa au fauteuil sur lequel elle reposa sa tête en un geste sensuel.

« C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas l'intention de répondre. » Dit-elle, non, ronronna-t-elle, ses doigts jouant avec une mèche rebelle.

S

« Je suppose que vous ne vous intéressez pas aux méthodes les plus conventionnelles qui sont à la portée de chaque Mangemort, Maugrey ? Non, je ne pense pas. » Elle sourit une fois encore. La pièce était suffisamment silencieuse pour entendre les mouches voler. « Vous vous pensez à l'abri des malédictions et des mauvais sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous croyez invulnérable et supérieur à une petite merdeuse comme moi ? »

Elle se pencha en avant brutalement, ce soudain mouvement faisant reculer de surprise plus d'un membre de l'Ordre. Cependant, Maugrey était toujours en train de sourire d'un air condescendant et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Maugrey venait de commettre la plus grande erreur de sa vie.

« Mais personne n'est complètement à l'abri, Maugrey. » Hermione observa le sourire de l'homme puis le reproduit. « En particulier un ancien employé du Ministère qui n'a pas toujours suivi les protocoles et les procédures aussi méticuleusement qu'il l'aurait du. Tout le monde est vulnérable. »

Maugrey s'était désormais également adossé à son fauteuil. Son sourire s'était évanoui.

« De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler ? » Aboya-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait que je n'admettrais pas au grand jour ! Ma carrière a été exemplaire ! Et je ne supporterai pas d'être critiqué par un Mangemort ! »

Une fois encore, Harry put entendre un hoquet de surprise se propager autour de la table. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il souriait tellement que son visage lui faisait mal. _Oh, mon garçon, grave erreur. _Pensa-t-il avec un peu plus que de la simple satisfaction. _Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus !_

« Une carrière exemplaire, oui. » Ronronna Hermione en caressant le bord de sa chaise avec son index. Elle ne semblait même pas avoir entendu l'insulte, pire, la conversation semblait l'ennuyer prodigieusement.

« Alors qu'en est-il de cette descente dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il y a six ans ? Vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler ? » Elle sourit en réponse au regard inquiet qui se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. « Ou préfèreriez-vous ne pas en parler ce soir ? Peu importe, je vais répondre pour vous. Si je me souviens bien, vous étiez celui qui inventoriait les objets occultes confisqués. Et votre seul œil –vous aviez perdu le second quelques mois auparavant – n'est-il pas tombé sur une petite boîte, une boîte qui contenait un certain objet magique grâce auquel vous êtes devenu célèbre. N'est-ce pas… »

« Je n'écouterai pas ces balivernes ! » Tonna soudain Maugrey, son œil magique s'affolant et son visage paraissant bien plus nerveux que tout ce qui avait été donné de voir à Harry. « Je refuse d'accepter ce plan et je veux qu'elle soit exclue du Premier Cercle immédiatement ! »

« Ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre une femme, ne le savez-vous pas, Maugrey ? » Demanda Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie. « Ou devrais-je vous appeler Fol-Œil ? » Sourit-elle encore.

« Bien, ou en étais-je ? » Continua-t-elle ensuite. « Votre œil est tombé sur une petite boîte contenant un œil magique. Et même si vous saviez que ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les lois que vous aviez apprises, vous n'avez pas pu résister à la tentation, n'est-ce pas ? Et après avoir découvert les capacités de cet œil, il vous a été facile de le glisser dans votre poche en vous contentant de ne pas le mentionner dans votre rapport. Si facile… et quelques semaine plus tard, après que la descente a été oubliée, vous l'avez mis et vous avez prétendu qu'un ami anonyme vous l'avait donné, n'est-ce pas ? Une chose facile à faire, sans risque. Et au cours des six dernières années, vous avez déambulé dans les couloirs du Ministère avec un objet magique illégal logé dans votre orbite, un objet qui a été fabriqué avec les sortilèges les plus obscures. »

« Quel mauvais garçon vous avez été. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante où transparaissait clairement de l'amusement tandis qu'elle observait le visage de Maugrey s'empourprer de colère et de panique. Les autres, y compris Harry, regardaient l'ancien auror avec un mélange de fascination et d'incrédulité.

« La seule chose que vous n'aviez pas prévu… » Poursuivit-elle, d'une voix nettement plus froide. « … était que le propriétaire de ce magasin illégal serait capable de reconnaître son bien le plus précieux. Je l'ai rencontré, vous savez. Et même si le Magenmagot ne croirait pas un petit revendeur de marché noir, il _existe _des sorts qui permettent de relier un objet à son fabricant, et il a fabriqué l'œil. »

Elle fit une pause, et sourit encore une fois, son visage prenant l'expression avenante de quelqu'un qui parle de la pluie et du beau temps. « Autant que je le sache, les pensions d'aurors peuvent être réduite, même plusieurs année après le départ en retraite, si de graves entorses à la loi et aux procédures peuvent être mises en lumière. Nous ne voudrions pas ça, Maugrey, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus célèbre auror des cinquante dernières années, révélé au reste du monde comme le petit voleur qu'il est ? »

Alors que Harry croyait ce fait impossible, le visage de Maugrey rougit encore plus et sa voix n'était plus qu'un hurlement étouffé. « Comment avez-vous appris cela. » Grogna-t-il, se trahissant lui-même sans même s'en apercevoir.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, sans quitter son visage des yeux. « Je suis un espion, Maugrey. C'est mon travail de connaître ces choses. »

Fut-ce à cause du ton insolent ou de la grimace de la jeune femme, mais le dernier commentaire mit le feu aux poudres dans la tête de Maugrey. Et une fois encore, l'auror avait atteint un tel degré de rage, qu'il agit sans penser ni même réfléchir.

« Pourquoi, petite…garce, je vais vous apprendre à ne pas me menacer… » D'un mouvement fluide, Maugrey leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le siège où Hermione était assise.

Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Avant même que sa baguette n'ait été dirigée sur le fauteuil, Hermione avait fusé en avant en un mouvement rapide. Elle n'était soudainement plus assise à côté de Harry, mais sur la table et d'un seul bond, elle sauta sur le bois impeccable, devant Maugrey, tel un grand félin, et le poussa contre son siège, un couteau sous la gorge.

« Je vais prendre ça, merci. » Dit-elle avec un sourire amical et elle s'empara rapidement de la baguette de Maugrey qui n'était plus maintenue fermement pas les doigts gelés de l'homme. Elle n'était même pas essoufflée.

« Par la barbe de Merlin. » Entendit murmurer Harry. Il aurait juré que ça provenait de Shacklebolt. « Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se déplacer aussi vite. »

« Je suis déçue, Maugrey. Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez un meilleur perdant. Et maintenant, allez-vous être un bon petit paranoïaque ou dois-je enfoncer un peu plus ma lame dans votre gorge ? » Demanda Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Harry vit Maugrey déglutir, mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'auror. Il avait l'air d'un cerf pris dans la lumière des phares, et Harry dut camoufler son sourire. La vigilance constante ne lui avait finalement pas apporté grand-chose, semblait-il.

« Je pense qu'Alastor a compris la leçon, Miss Granger. » Dumbledore avait pris sur lui de répondre à la question, sur un ton aussi avenant que celui d'Hermione. « Relâchez-le, je vous prie. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Répondit-elle, et le couteau disparut de ses mains. Elle sauta de la table, le contact avec le sol ne produisant qu'un très léger son, et retourna à sa place. Les yeux et les têtes des membres de l'Ordre se tournaient sur son passage. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne prononça le moindre mot avant qu'elle n'ait regagné son siège. Harry remarqua qu'aucune mèche ne s'était échappée de sa tresse. Comme si elle n'avait pas quitté ses côtés au cours de la réunion, comme si elle n'avait pas défié et battu le plus célèbre ancien auror encore en vie.

« D'autres questions en ce qui concerne mes capacités, ou ma loyauté ? » Les interrogea-t-elle calmement. Elle semblait véritablement intéressée.

Ce fut à cet instant, alors qu'il observait Hermione regagner son calme professionnel en l'espace d'un battement de cil, que Harry réalisa qu'elle avait contrôlé la situation depuis le moment où Maugrey l'avait attaquée, qu'elle avait choisi le vieil auror parce qu'il était le plus susceptible de dégainer sa baguette. Que cet affrontement n'avait en réalité était qu'une démonstration dont le but était de convaincre l'Ordre de ses compétences.

Et elle y était bien évidemment parvenue.

Cette soudaine action avait permis ce qu'aucune explication n'aurait pu faire. L'Ordre avait enfin réalisé qu'elle n'était pas une fille qui en avait trop entendu dans une salle de réunion. Elle était le Maître-espion. Et désormais, ils avaient été témoin de ce que ça signifiait, ils avaient compris de quoi elle était capable, ils en étaient encore figés sur leurs sièges.

« Bien. » Dit-elle en leur souriant à tous, une fois encore. « Si maintenant, tout est clair, vous pourriez peut-être voter pour mon plan. Soyez assurés que mes recherches ont été aussi minutieuses que celles sur l'origine de l'œil magique de Maugrey. Monsieur le Directeur ? »

Et c'est ainsi que les membres du Premier Cercle acceptèrent en silence le plan de leur Maître-espion, mettant ainsi fin à la réunion. Ils sortirent la pièce sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille qui était confortablement installée dans son siège. Le visage et les vêtements impeccables, elle leur souriait et leur adressait un hochement de tête poli en guise d'au revoir.

Et tandis que Harry les observait l'épier comme un serpent regarde une souris, il ne put s'empêcher d'être mélancolique. Ce soir, Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout nerveuse et la preneuse de notes méticuleuse était morte. Elle ne reparaîtrait plus jamais dans ces murs, elle serait désormais remplacée par une jeune femme mystérieuse qui n'était autre que le Maître-espion.

Et il comprit enfin pourquoi Hermione s'était accrochée à son secret aussi désespérément. Il s'était toujours senti mal quand les gens le regardaient, quand ils ne remarquaient que la cicatrice sur son visage, et rien d'autre.

Mais au moins, ils regardaient son visage. Hermione, c'était son bras gauche avec le crâne noir et le serpent qui s'y faufilait. C'était sa main blanche qui pouvait distribuer des coups de couteau avec une facilité déconcertante.

C'est tout ce dont on se souviendrait d'elle après cette soirée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, les dés sont jetés...


	45. Tempus Fugit

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

**_

* * *

Chapitre 45 : Tempus fugit_**

Maintenant que l'Ordre avait un plan, un lieu et une date à attendre avec impatience, les choses avaient changé.

Ils se rencontrèrent encore le dimanche après-midi, deux jours plus tard, pour discuter de la meilleure façon de se préparer, tout en regardant constamment Hermione avec méfiance. Elle resta très silencieuse car elle avait déjà discuté de toutes ses propositions avec Severus et Harry. Lorsqu'elle parlait, c'était de la voix calme et basse d'une professionnelle aguerrie. Elle regardait les gens bien dans les yeux pour ne pas leur permettre de se défiler, mais il était évident, pour toute personne qui la connaissait bien, qu'elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même.

Ce fut Maugrey qui souligna l'importance d'un entraînement supplémentaire au duel, en particulier pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude des combats. Il proposa même de s'en occuper, avec éventuellement l'aide de Remus qui acquiesça joyeusement.

Les réunions supplémentaires furent également bien acceptées. Tous ceux qui avaient le temps, ou qui souhaitaient annoncer quelque chose, avaient désormais une chance de le faire chaque soir à vingt heures. Mrs Weasley proposa une réunion plus longue et obligatoire le samedi soir pour rassembler les données et permettre à ceux qui n'avaient pu venir chaque soir d'avoir une synthèse des informations. Il fut également décidé que des membres du second cercle seraient invités à participer à cette réunion et que le premier cercle accepterait sous peu de nouveaux membres.

Tout le monde fut surpris quand Severus parla de Fred et George Weasley comme premier choix, et tandis que Bill et Arthur semblaient ravis de cette suggestion, leur mère / femme ne l'était visiblement pas. Mais Potter argumenta fort bien leur introduction, et même si c'était un choc de voir que Harry Potter et Snape étaient d'accord sur un point, l'Ordre accepta enfin cette idée.

D'autres noms furent proposés, parmi eux, les Professeurs Flitwick et Vector ainsi que la médicomage Hannah Jones qui avaient rejoint le deuxième cercle depuis plusieurs années désormais. Remus Lupin proposa que les étudiants qui faisaient déjà partie du second cercle, comme Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood, puissent au moins participer à l'entraînement dont ils avaient parlé.

Après tout, ils étaient déjà suffisamment mis en danger à cause des connaissances qu'ils possédaient, et comme ces séances d'entraînement auraient lieu de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'on ne leur apprenne pas comment se battre convenablement.

Molly Weasley n'aimait pas cette idée non plus, elle n'avait cessé de se plaindre jusqu'à ce que Tonks lui dise que ses enfants grandiraient, quoi qu'elle fasse. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était les aider de leur mieux à atteindre l'âge adulte. Après cette remarque, Mrs Weasley s'était quelque peu calmée.

Globalement, la réunion fut un succès total pour Severus. En trois heures, il était parvenu à faire accepter à l'Ordre tous les changements et améliorations qu'il estimait nécessaires. Les détails suivraient bien sûr, mais cette après-midi avait transformé l'Ordre : l'assemblée politique passive était devenue un conseil de guerre. Et chaque décision qu'ils avaient pris ce soir n'augmentait pas seulement leurs chances de survie, cela leur permettait de voir enfin une issue à ce conflit interminable.

Mais même s'il était plus que satisfait du résultat de la soirée, Severus ne pouvait oublié comment ce succès avait pu être possible et le prix qu'il avait fallu payer. Chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre, ses yeux se posaient sur Hermione, sa fière et forte Hermione, qui avait donné sa meilleure représentation le vendredi soir et qui leur avait tous fait baissé les yeux. Mais elle s'était écroulée, tremblante, dès l'instant où elle s'était retrouvée en sécurité dans ses appartements.

Potter et Draco avaient tous deux frappés à la tapisserie quelques minutes après, et avaient demandé à entrer. Severus avait volontiers accepté, persuadé que la présence d'amis qui l'avaient accepté telle qu'elle était la soulagerait. Mais même si elle s'était reprise, qu'elle leur avait parlé et même souri, ça n'avait évidemment rien changé à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et quand il se souvint comment les membres de l'Ordre avait regardé la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la pièce, quand il se souvint de l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de Maugrey lorsque le vieil auror l'avait nommée Mangemort, il comprit pourquoi elle tenait tant à son anonymat, un anonymat qu'elle avait définitivement perdu.

Au cours de leur deuxième réunion, la patience de Severus avait été mise à rude épreuve. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas regardé Hermione, ils avaient détourné les yeux ainsi que leurs cœur de la jeune femme. Quand ils avaient mentionné des informations qu'elle avait recueillies, ils fixaient Severus au lieu de s'adresser à leur Maître-espion, et quand Severus donnait la parole à l'étudiante pour commenter ou confirmer, tous baissaient les yeux et se concentraient sur la table.

Et elle semblait accepter tout ça. Alors que lui aurait explosé, sifflé, ricané d'eux et orchestré une sortie spectaculaire, elle se contentait de les regarder avec une expression de triste compréhension dans les yeux. Severus avait alors ressenti le besoin urgent de tous leur jeter un sort parce qu'ils avaient blessé son Hermione.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la volonté d'Hermione, et quand il lui avait ensuite demandé pourquoi elle leur avait permis de la traiter ainsi, elle avait seulement souri et lui avait répondu qu'ils avaient 'besoin de temps'.

Après l'avoir observée choisir son dîner le dimanche soir, après qu'elle a répondu à ses questions par des monosyllabes, il décida qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de temps. Il lui dit donc lundi matin qu'elle ferait mieux de sécher son après-midi de cours inutiles pour le rejoindre à treize heures tapantes, car elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec lui.

Il effacerait ce sourire résigné de son visage, il le ferait rire à nouveau, même si elle souhaitait souffrir en silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil d'après-midi brillait travers les grades fenêtres du gymnase et rendit les cheveux ainsi que le corps d'Hermione dorés tandis qu'ils se battaient.

C'était un plaisir de l'observer. Ils n'avaient pu passer que peu de temps ensemble ces derniers jours, et il avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir Hermione si libérée de son inquiétude ou de la nervosité qui s'accumulait au cours de la journée. Mais quand elle se battait, comme les autres femmes le feraient quand elles dansent ou qu'elles sortent le soir, elle semblait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait fallu à Severus plus de temps que d'habitude pour lui faire atteindre cet état. Même après avoir terminé l'échauffement et entamer une série facile de coups de pieds et de blocage, elle avait gardé les sourcils froncés. Il avait fallu qu'un coup de pied lui percute presque le nez pour qu'elle cesse de penser au monde qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la salle de gym. Mais une fois concentrée sur son corps, la tension et l'inquiétude avaient été chassées un peu plus à chacun de ses mouvements.

Son visage ouvert et expressif, les lèvres dévoilant ses dents en un sourire silencieux de plaisir et de frisson, elle dansait avec lui, leurs couteaux scintillants et leurs corps se déplaçant à une rapidité impressionnante.

Severus avait du mal à la battre ces jours-ci, en partie parce que ses progrès dans l'art du combat étaient si rapides qu'elle pouvait désormais facilement battre chaque membre de l'Ordre et même quelques uns des combattants avec qui il s'était entraîné.

Mais ce n'était pas l'habileté d'Hermione qui l'avait mis plus d'une fois en difficulté cette après-midi, qui l'avait obligé à se concentrer sur l'association complexe de magie et de coups qu'Hermione avait mis au point. C'était la beauté pure et immaculée de la jeune femme, la joie qui semblait rayonner autour d'elle, qui coupait le souffle de l'homme et lui faisait perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Comment Minerva l'avait-elle décrit ? Epris d'elle ? Il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement, mais là, dans cette pièce de vérité et d'aptitude, il reconnaissait que ce terme était tout à fait approprié.

Cette après-midi-là, elle remporta la victoire, pour la première fois. A l'instant où elle parvint enfin à placer son couteau sous la gorge de Severus, elle colla son corps contre le dos de Severus, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers lui. Il put sentir le souffle d'Hermione chatouiller la peau douce de son oreille. Ensuite, elle plaça délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et lécha un peu de sa sueur.

Il gémit. « Il est interdit de torturer les prisonniers, Hermione » Murmura-t-il, et le rire de celle-ci contre sa peau le fit encore gémir.

« Vraiment ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle en retour, ce qui fit se propager un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'homme. « Alors j'ai bien peur de devoir te libérer, Severus. »

Elle passa encore une fois sa langue dans son cou tandis qu'elle rangeait sa lame. Quand elle s'éloigna de lui, ce fut comme si le monde avait brusquement perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il ferma les yeux, respira profondément pour regagner un minimum de contrôle sur lui, puis il se tourna vers elle.

Elle avait marché jusqu'à une fenêtre qui montait jusqu'au plafond et s'était assise dans l'un des fauteuils que Draco et Harry avaient placés là. Elle fixait l'horizon brûlant en se passant les mains dans les cheveux d'un air absent.

Severus s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Sa peau était brillait à cause de la sueur dans la lumière de l'après-midi et ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Cette image lui provoqua une douleur à la poitrine.

"'The barque she sat in. like a burnished throne/ Burnt on the water: the poop was beaten gold;/ Purple the sails, and so perfumed that / The winds were love-sick with them. / Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale / Her infinite variety: other women cloy / The appetites they feed; but she makes hungry/Where most she satisfies'" Cita-t-il en l'observant d'un regard sombre et brûlant.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux, se retourna et lui sourit avec un air badin.

"'The chair she sat in, like a burnished throne/ Glowed on the marble, where the glass / Held up by standards wrought with fruited vines / From which a golden Cupidon peeped out'" Lui rétorqua-t-elle. 'Under the firelight, under the brush, her hair / Spread out in fiery points / Glowed into words, then would be savagely still. / I think we are in rats' alley / Where the dead men lost their bones'Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu préfèrerais Shakespeare à T.S. Eliot, Severus !"

Il fit mine de prendre un air renfrogné, marcha jusqu'à elle et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. « C'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça, diablesse. » Se plaignit-il. « Un romantique désespéré sans le moindre don pour la poésie contemporaine. Ensuite, je me mettrai à graver ton nom sur les arbres de Poudlard. »

« Je t'interdirais de faire ça », le taquina-t-elle. « J'aime plus ces arbres que mon propre nom ! »

Elle se pencha contre lui, la joue contre son torse et ferma les yeux. Les minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il la tenait ainsi, les yeux posés sur la tête inclinée et la ligne des épaules détendues de la jeune femme. Puis renifla en retroussant son adorable nez, et pinça ses lèvres.

« Une douche, je pense », annonça-t-elle sèchement. « C'est urgent. »

Ils suivirent tous deux sa suggestion, mais quand elle le rejoignit dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'installer dans leur canapé favori, il lui prit la main et la conduisit dans la cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Est-ce que Jane veut nous voir ? »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Jane n'est pas là aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il. « Mais elle ne ferait que me déranger de toute façon. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ? » Le questionna-t-elle avec un mélange de curiosité et de incertitude dans les yeux.

« Ce soir, j'ai décidé de te faire profiter d'un des nombreux avantages d'être aimée par un Maître des Potions. » Lui dit-il d'une voix grave et sérieuse.

« Quoi », rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. « As-tu caché un filtre d'amour ou une bouteille de Felix Felicis ? »

« Encore mieux. » Répondit-il en ressortant les pectoraux pour adopter la posture prétentieuse de Fudge. « Ce soir, Hermione, je vais cuisiner pour toi. »

Son rire cristallin emplit la cuisine de soleil, mais quand il se dirigea vers les poêles et les plats et qu'il choisit une lourde casserole, elle eut l'air vraiment surprise. Il lui fit un large sourire, marcha vers elle et l'escorta jusqu'à une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Thé ou jus pendant que tu attends ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Severus, tu es sérieux ? » Lui redemanda-t-elle. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement quand il ouvrit un placard de rangement et commença à la fouiller. « Je veux dire que j'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner ! »

« Il y a encore de nombreuses choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet, Miss Granger. » Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton espiègle. « Et les Maîtres des Potions sont les meilleurs cuisiniers du monde sorcier. Logiquement. Thé ou jus de fruit ? »

« Du jus, je pense », répondit-elle légèrement confuse. « Je… Mais avons-nous le temps pour ça ? La réunion de l'Ordre est dans moins de deux heures ! »

« Je suis également un cuisinier très efficace », annonça-t-il pompeusement. « Et en plus, ces idiots peuvent bien nous attendre quelques minutes. Ils gaspillent déjà assez de notre temps avec leurs stupidités. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus », le contredit-elle d'une voix brusquement triste. « Je peux le comprendre. Ils ont juste besoin de temps. Je les ai vraiment choqués. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de temps, ils ont besoin d'une bonne correction. » Dit-il sur un ton qui mettait fin à toute discussion. Puis il se dirigea vers l'âtre, s'empara d'un récipient et versa un liquide doré dans une tasse. « Voilà », dit-il en la lui tendant. « Jus de pomme chaud à la cannelle. Simple mais délicieux. »

Il toucha sa joue pendant un instant, une douce caresse qui adoucit les traits de la jeune femme et détendit ses épaules. Severus n'en revenait toujours pas en voyant comment elle réagissait volontiers sous ses doigts, en réalisant ce que ça signifiait pour elle. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'intimité ou aux discussions sérieuses, mais plutôt aux chamailleries et au sarcasme, ainsi qu'à l'humour pince-sans-rire et condescendant qui permettraient de créer une ligne de conduite suffisamment puissante pour durer tout le long de la réunion de l'Ordre.

« De plus, le week-end dernier n'a pas été la seule fois où ils se sont comportés comme s'ils avaient des raisons à la place du cerveau. T'ai-je déjà dit comment l'Ordre avait réagi pendant la première guerre, quand ils ont découvert que Remus était un loup-garou ? »

Il se lança dans une longue explication au sujet du comportement de l'Ordre concernant Remus tandis qu'il commençait à préparer leur dîner. Il avait arrêté son choix sur un rizotto au safran avec des fruits de mer, à la fois parce que c'était rapide à préparer et parce qu'il savait combien Hermione aimait les crevettes et le crabe –un goût plutôt éloigné de ceux des Britanniques et qui était rarement satisfait par les menus servis dans la Grande Salle.

Quand il décrivit en détail comment Minerva, à l'époque plus jeune et bien différente de son modèle actuel et irréprochable, avait couiné de la façon la plus indigne qui soit à chaque fois que Remus marchait à côté d'elle, et comment un Poufsouffle à peine diplômé, qui de toute façon n'avait jamais été bon en Défense contre les forces du mal, s'était empli les poches de gousses d'ail à chaque fois qu'il participait à une réunion, Hermione sourit.

Avant qu'il ne lui ait dit comment Remus avait décidé de porter des cloches de manière à ne pas provoquer davantage de nervosité, il était récompensé par le premier rire d'Hermione. Il enchaîna avec une autre histoire au sujet des petites idioties et hypocrisies de l'Ordre au cours des années, et avant que sa préparation ne soit terminée, les dernières traces de tristesse et d'amertume avaient disparu du visage de la jeune femme.

Le dîner fut excellent, tout comme Severus l'en avait informé sans la moindre gêne, et Hermione avait acquiescé d'un air amusé.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, Severus l'entraîna dans un débat enflammé sur le riz asiatique et le riz italien. Tous deux surenchérissaient avec des arguments sans queue ni tête. Severus n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui aimait autant les railleries que Hermione.

Et quand il la défia finalement au jeu des anagrammes, la joie insouciante sur son visage ressemblait à celle qu'il avait pu lire chez Hermione pendant leur après-midi d'entraînement.

Sans le savoir, Severus jouait un rôle qu'Hermione connaissait par cœur à force d'être avec Harry et Ron au cours des dernières années. A chaque fois qu'elle avait été trop obsédée par quelque chose, les garçons se chamaillaient, se comportaient comme des idiots ou lui faisaient leurs yeux de chiens battus jusqu'à son inquiétude soit remplacée par un flot de rire et d'amitié.

Mais elle devait bien avouer que la méthode de Severus pour lui faire oublier ses soucis était quelque peu différente. Là où Ron et Harry s'étaient comportés comme des andouilles, il avait été plein d'esprit, là où ils avaient été bêtes, il avait été sarcastique et là où ils s'étaient satisfaits de spéculations délirantes (la plupart du temps au sujet de Severus, mais ça, elle ne lui dirait pas), il lui avait fait partagé des souvenirs d'il y a vingt ans concernant les gens qu'elle connaissait.

Mais la sensation d'être choyée, d'être au centre de l'attention et la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un souhaitait se tourner en dérision, étaient les mêmes. C'était même plus fort avec Severus qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se ridiculiser.

Et tandis qu'elle l'écoutait, riait, et lui renvoyait ses propres commentaires élogieux, elle réalisa que personne, en dehors de Severus, ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec elle depuis bien longtemps. Cette prise de conscience lui fit mal, mais un instant seulement. Ensuite, elle se détendit à nouveau se concentra sur l'excellent repas que Severus avait pour elle. Elle sentit alors des bulles de bonheur lui traverser le cœur comme l'aurait fait le plus fin des champagnes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De bonne heure, ce lundi soir, Harry était arrivé le premier aux Quartiers Généraux. Il s'était assis dans l'un des sofas, un livre d'enchantements avancés sur les genoux. Il avait commencé à étudier à chaque fois et partout où il en avait l'occasion, et ce, malgré les plaisanteries et les commentaires de ses camarades de Gryffondors qui l'avaient trouvé le nez dans un bouquin au petit-déjeuner.

Lui et Draco avaient prévu de se rencontrer dans le salon du quartier général le soir même comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant chaque réunion quand ils en avaient le temps. Ce que Draco nommait leurs « leçons » et Harry ses « séances de torture » se faisaient toujours dans la salle de gym privée de Severus, car ni Harry ni Draco ne souhaitaient laisser entrevoir à l'Ordre ce qu'ils faisaient.

Voir le Garçon qui a Survécu trébucher sur des obstacles tandis il tente de garder un livre en équilibre sur sa tête, ou l'entendre réciter les vingt plus vieilles familles de sorcier tandis que Draco grogne et se plaint au sujet de la stupidité des Gryffondors, cela aurait saper son autorité, Harry en était quasi certain.

Mais les autres choses qu'ils faisaient : parler de l'école et de leurs camarades, analyser les mécanismes de défense de Poudlard ou organiser leur prochaine querelle publique, étaient exactement le genre de chose que l'Ordre devait voir. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Draco et Hermione disaient. Ils devaient leur montrer s'intéressait, qu'il travaillait dur et qu'il était capable d'agir en faisant preuve de stratégie, lui avaient-ils dit.

Harry pensait qu'ils en faisaient trop. Les autres membres du Premier Cercle qui arrivaient en avance semblaient à peine les remarquer. Mais lorsqu'une fois, il avait levé les yeux lors d'une discussion au sujet d'un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, il avait remarqué alors l'œil vif et rapide de Maugrey posé sur lui. Une autre fois, il s'était détourné d'un livre il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec Tonks et Shacklebolt qui l'observaient et le jugeaient avec une expression étrange.

La première réaction de Harry avait été l'irritation, mais c'était ensuite la nervosité qui s'était installée. Lui-même avait été surpris de voir combien il était nerveux, car après tout, être observé avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie dans le monde sorcier. Il lui avait fallu toute un cours particulier de Draco pour comprendre pourquoi il se sentait moite et intimidé par le regard de l'Ordre sur lui.

« Evidemment qu'ils t'observent. » Lui avait dit Draco, quand Harry lui avait décrit ces regards bizarres. « Tu es le seul qui peux battre Voldemort. Dans chaque bataille que nous devrons mener, tu seras la pièce maîtresse, peut-être même le leader. Ils se demandent si tu vas être à la hauteur, ou si tu n'es qu'un balafré qui a eu de la chance. »

Harry avait bien sûr répondu au terme 'balafré' par le mot 'fouine', mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, c'était plus un réflexe. Un leader ? Comment diable pouvait-il être un leader ? Et qui serait d'accord pour se laisser guider dans un combat par lui ? Rien que cette pensée était pathétique.

Draco avait dû lire sur son visage la panique l'envahir, car il avait roulé des yeux comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Harry se conduisait en 'parfait Gryffondor'

« Ne réagis pas comme si c'était si important. » Avait-il dit. « Après tout, tu as toujours été à la tête de ta propre bande de joyeux imbéciles depuis ton arrivée dans cette école. »

« Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles. » Avait protesté Harry.

« Non. » Lui avait accordé Draco en prétendant être songeur. « L'un d'eux est Hermione, ta belette compte plus comme une catastrophe naturelle, et la Lovegood n'est pas une imbécile mais une folle à lier. Mais tu les as tout de même guidés lors de la bataille dans le Département des Mystères, et tu as une fois encore remporté la victoire contre des Mangemorts du Premier Cercle. »

« Tu parles d'une époque où j'ai envoyé mes amis à l'hôpital et où mon Parrain a été tué par ma faute, juste parce que j'avais pris une mauvaise décision, Draco. » Avait répondu Harry d'un air las, ne souhaitant pas réellement repenser à sa cinquième année, mais Draco n'avait pas semblé avoir le même point de vue.

« Exactement. » Avait rétorqué sérieusement le Serpentard.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est le rôle du chef, Potter. Prendre des décisions, donner des ordres que les autres suivront. Parfois ils sont bons, d'autres fois, ils sont erronés. Mais quelqu'un doit faire le boulot, et cette personne est sensée posséder la connaissance et la faculté de décider, la force de prendre la responsabilité de ses décisions. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Draco. » Avait répondu Harry. Il se sentait si fatigué. Le simple fait de penser à comment il avait entraîné ses amis dans une bataille qu'ils ne pouvaient que perdre, cela lui donnait encore la chair de poule. Et d'imaginer qu'il serait obligé de recommencer, de conduire les personnes auxquelles il tient, les personnes qui lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il savait sur le combat – cela lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans une bulle et de pleurer doucement.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? » Lui avait demandé Draco, et quelque chose dans sa voix avait inciter Harry à relever la tête. Il avait trouvé la tête de son ami subitement changée. Son expression était plus dure, plus froide que ce qu'il avait vu depuis bien longtemps. « Tu parles à l'héritier des Malfoy, Potter, l'homme dont le père est le bras droit de Voldemort. J'ai été entraîné à assumer ce rôle avant même de savoir marcher. Je devais agir en accord avec mon statut avant même que tu ne saches lire. Et j'ai connu les conséquences de l'échec bien avant que tu ne quittes ce placard qui était le tien ! »

Quelque part en chemin, ses mots s'étaient transformés en pic de glace et ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris comme si une tempête hivernale s'était déclenchée autour d'eux. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris. Il n'avait pas vu Draco ainsi depuis des mois : provoquant, froid, incarnant à la perfection le prince des Serpentards.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois où Draco avait arboré une telle expression, Harry avait su ce qu'il en était : un masque impénétrable, élaboré pour lutter contre la peine, la peur et la souffrance.

Il avait alors baissé la tête de honte.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. » Avait-il dit. « Je n'y avait pas pensé. J'aurais dû le savoir. »

Il avait entendu un soupir, et senti Draco se diriger vers lui à travers la pièce.

« Les Gryffondors. » Avait-il entendu son ami articuler sur un ton résigné. « Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne jamais t'excuser ? Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour assimiler un concept aussi simple que celui-là ? »

Mais même si les mots n'avaient pas exprimé autre chose que de la frustration, la main restée sur son épaule lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était pardonné.

Harry sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, la tête toujours plongée dans son livre.

« Ne souris pas comme ça, Potter. Ça ne te va pas. » S'éleva la voix traînante de Draco de la rangée de tapisserie.

« Tu m'épies encore, Draco ? » Riposta Harry d'un ton léger. « Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si tu as d'autres passe-temps que moi. »

« A part torturer les Gryffondors et agacer les membres de l'Ordre, tu veux dire ? Quel intérêt y aurait-il à vivre autrement ? » Demanda Draco en marchant vers lui et en s'effondrant dans le canapé avec un soupir étouffé.

Ça avait été un vrai bonheur pour Harry de voir Draco abandonner peu à peu sa posture guindée et ses parfaites manières lorsqu'il était avec lui. Bien sûr, le premier membre de l'Ordre qui renterait le trouverait assis bien droit, le dos parfaitement raide, mais tant qu'ils étaient seuls, Draco se comportait presque comme une personne normale de son âge. Presque.

« Maintenant, ne joue pas au mauvais garçon, Draco. » Répondit doucement Harry, incapable de retenir le sourire qui s'inscrivait sur son visage. « Il se trouve que je traversais la pièce au moment où tu parlait à Mrs Weasley hier, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'elle te disait… »

Draco gémit et plaqua un coussin contre son torse, comme s'il cherchait une protection.

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop maigre. » Confia-t-il à Harry dans un murmure, les yeux arrondis de manière comique, comme ceux d'un petit enfant qui aurait peur de la tempête. « Elle a dit que je devrais manger plus ! »

Harry rit tout bas. « Si tu n'y prends pas garde, tu vas bientôt être adopté par la famille Weasley. » Commenta-t-il joyeusement, ce qui fit gémir Draco et se cogner le front contre le coussin.

« La disgrâce ! » Pleurnicha-t-il.

« Attention, Draco. » Protesta Harry, son sourire était désormais franchement sardonique. « Ou les gens vont commencer à penser que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, tout au fond de toi, quelqu'un digne de Gryffondor. »

Cette réplique incita Draco à se retourner et à se cogner la tête contre le coin du canapé. Les effets d'un tel spectacle furent quelque peu gâchés quand le Serpentard se redressa et utilisa ses deux mains pour remettre promptement en ordre sa chevelure et défroisser ses robes. Harry pouffa. Draco était juste incroyablement vaniteux.

« C'était inévitable. » Dit finalement Draco d'une voix vaincue. « Je suis à peine capable de conserver ma dignité en face de toi. Et maintenant que je ne suis plus le scandale le plus récent de l'Ordre, les gens vont juste oublier mes dangereuses et diaboliques origines et me traiter comme un de tes imbéciles d'amis. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, maintenant qu'ils ont quelqu'un d'autre qui est plus dangereux et diabolique à leurs yeux. » Acquiesça Harry calmement, toute trace d'humour ayant disparu de sa voix.

Draco hocha la tête, le visage sérieux, et il ouvrit la bouche comme pour confirmer. Soudain, Harry put voir quelque chose en lui changer, ses épaules se raidirent, ses yeux rétractèrent presque imperceptiblement.

« Qu'as-tu appris au sujet de Gringotts ? » Demanda-t-il, et sans avoir besoin de se retourner, Harry sut qu'un autre membre de l'Ordre venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

OoO

Ils poursuivirent la conversation sur des sujets légers de politique, apparemment concentrés l'un sur l'autre alors que tu coin des yeux, ils cherchaient Hermione et Snape. Mais bien que la salle soit étonnamment remplie en ce lundi soir, et que la plupart des membres ait déjà passé le week-end ici, le chef des renseignements et le Maître-espion n'étaient pas parmi eux.

Il était déjà huit heures passées, et l'atmosphère de la pièce devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, lorsque la tapisserie connectée aux appartements de Snape s'illumina et qu'ils passèrent à travers, Snape en premier, et Hermione juste derrière.

L'effet fut immédiat.

Pas que les conversations de la salle s'arrêtèrent ou que le ton changea. Mais simplement, alors que les hommes et les femmes du Premier Cercle parlaient, il était clair pour chacun qu'ils ne s'écoutaient pas les uns les autres. Même s'ils discutaient, toute leur attention était fixée sur Hermione.

Le visage de la jeune femme était détendu lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux fait leur entrée, un petit sourire effleurait même ses lèvres. Désormais, alors que Harry et Draco l'observaient, ils pouvaient voir ses épaules se raidir, sa dos se contracter et ses yeux perdre toute expression.

Quoi qu'ait fait Snape pour la détendre, songea Harry, ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour résister à la désapprobation globale de l'Ordre. Il pouvait déjà la voir se retrancher dans sa forteresse intérieure, il pouvait voir les masques doucement se remettre en place.

Puis Snape tourna la tête vers elle, et se tournant légèrement vers elle, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Harry tendit l'oreille, et crut entendre quelque chose à propos de loups-garous et de cloches, mais il fut persuadé d'avoir mal entendu lorsque le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire.

« Touché. » L'entendit-il répondre avec la voix chaleureuse et détendue de l'amie qu'il connaissait, et non pas avec la voix fragile de la vieille femme qui avait pris sa place la veille.

Comme si Draco avait lu dans ses pensées, il se pencha aussi vers Harry.

« C'est incroyable de voir comme il la connaît bien. » Murmura-t-il. « Pour obtenir un tel résultat, il m'aurait fallu des heures. »

Harry hocha la tête. « A moi aussi. » Admit-il. « Mais je n'ai jamais été très bon quand il s'agissait de dire les bonnes choses au bon moment. »

Draco rit sous cape. La première chose sensée que tu dis ce soir. Je dois pourtant admettre que… »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Sa phrase, inachevée, fit place au silence. Mais Harry, concentré sur la même chose que lui ne le remarqua même pas.

Maugrey Fol Œil était en train de marcher vers Hermione. En considérant la façon dont leur dernier échange s'était achevé, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

« Miss Granger. » Commença l'ancienne auror, et Harry put voir Hermione se tendre ostensiblement. Il savait qu'elle s'attendit à une vengeance de Maugrey – elle en avait trop dit. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, pas alors qu'elle était détendue pour la première fois depuis des jours. Harry priait silencieusement pour que cette confrontation ne provoque pas une autre scène affreuse entre l'Ordre et elle.

Mais quoi que pense Hermione et quelle que soit sa peur, quand elle se tourna vers le vieil auror, son visage n'affichait rien d'autre qu'une attente sereine.

« M. Maugrey », répondit-elle au salut, en inclinant la tête légèrement pour montrer son respect.

En un brusque et étrange mouvement, Maugrey tendit son bras droit et Harry perçut Hermione se tendre en s'attendant à une attaque.

Mais l'attaque ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, Maugrey lui offrit sa main, et après un moment d'hésitation, Hermione la saisit.

« Mes respects. » Grogna Maugrey de sa voix habituelle, et si elle semblait légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, la nuance était à peine audible. Secouant la main d'Hermione de haut en bas plusieurs fois, il la laissa ensuite glisser, et se pencha vers la jeune femme pour examiner son visage de plus près.

« Même s'il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que l'espionnage, les opérations secrètes, je sais reconnaître un combattant quand j'en vois un. Et vous, jeune femme, vous êtes une guerrière. Vos capacités appellent au respect. C'est de vous avoir pour surveiller nos arrières. »

Ceci dit, il fit demi-tour et marcha jusqu'à sa place, sans permettre à quiconque de réagir aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

Alors qu'il observait son amie, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se surprit à regretter l'absence de Colin Creevey. Car l'expression sur le visage d'Hermione méritait une photo.

Elle avait l'air si perplexe, tellement prise au dépourvu que Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer d'amusement. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, encore agrandis de stupeur, et il articula un 'vigilance constante'. L'air sévère de ses yeux fit pouffer Harry de plus belle.

Mais le coude de Draco le fit taire plutôt efficacement, lui rappelant du même coup qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Lentement, Harry laissa ses yeux se détourner d'Hermione. Snape, il ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, avait l'air incroyablement suffisant, tout comme il le faisait quand un Serpentard avait réussi une potion difficile en classe.

Le reste de l'Ordre semblait pourtant encore plus confus qu'Hermione, et plus d'un semblaient honteux.

_Qui a seulement raison, _songea Harry sinistrement. _Maugrey a été attaquée par Hermione, et il est pourtant le seul à avoir assez de courage pour l'accepter. Ils devraient avoir honte._

Il lança un regard furieux à Shacklebolt, qui détourna les yeux. _Et dire que j'étais complètement intimidé par eux la première fois que je les ai rencontrés. Etre un adulte perd beaucoup de son attrait quand on en devient un soi-même._

Mais même s'il était évident pour Harry que quelques personnes changeraient de comportement vis-à-vis d'Hermione après ce que venait de faire Maugrey, aucune d'elles ne se leva pour répéter le geste de l'auror. Seuls Bill et Tonks envoyèrent des sourires d'excuses à l'attention d'Hermione qui leur répondit par un léger hochement de tête et un sourire.

Mrs Weasley semblait cependant encore plus irritée qu'auparavant, elle ne comprenait probablement pas comment un homme comme Maugrey pouvait s'excuser de cette façon auprès d'une jeune fille. _Il y aura des problèmes de ce côté-là, _pensa Harry. _Elle ne nous acceptera probablement pas complètement tant que nous n'aurons pas dépassé les trente ans._

Il réfléchissait toujours et s'inquiétait au sujet de Mrs Weasley quand le Professeur Dumbledore démarra la réunion en les saluant joyeusement tous ceux qui avaient pris le temps de venir. Ce serait court, évidemment. Ils s'étaient rencontrés seulement hier, et la plupart des membres avaient un travail quotidien qui réclamait du temps et de l'attention, il ne pouvait pas y avoir eu beaucoup de choses d'accomplies. Mais il y avait toujours des choses à dire.

Dumbledore parla des possibles candidatures pour le Premier Cercle et tous acceptèrent de bon cœur. Remus, qui de parler à Ginny, Luna et Neville, expliqua que lorsque le dernier avait eut fini de pâlir après avoir entendu la proposition de cours de Défense supplémentaires, ils avaient tous accepté, avides de participer.

Ce fut Snape cependant, qui avait utilisé sa matinée le plus efficacement, et pour la première fois, Harry se demanda si Hermione était bien la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à quitter l'enseignement. Etant le seul à pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à l'Ordre nuit et jour, il n'avait pas occupé le peu qu'il lui restait de son week-end et de son lundi matin à faire uniquement des cartes et des diagrammes tactiques, il avait également développé une formule si complexe qu'il fallut à Harry et aux autres plusieurs minutes pour ne serait-ce que vaguement la comprendre.

Autant que pouvait en dire Harry, Snape avait recueilli chaque morceau d'information qu'ils avaient sur les attaques de Mangemorts, et ceci comprenait le nombre de Mangemorts impliqués, l'armement, les lieux et le nombre de moldus, nés moldus ou autres sorciers ayant été blessés, mutilés, rendus fous ou tués.

La seule pensée de passer en revue ces informations de la sorte rendait Harry légèrement nauséeux.

Il avait ensuite condensé tout cela en une longue série de chiffres et de runes en respectant les règles de quelques principes arythmantiques développés par un sorcier du XIXème siècle – ou du moins, c'est ce que Harry pensait, car à son degré de compréhension, cela devenait légèrement flou – puis il avait ajouté les runes utilisées pour développer les modèles et y voir ainsi plus clair comme pour un logarithme arithmantique. La formule résultante devait leur en dire plus sur les scénarii des attaques de Voldemort.

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry put voir que Draco, qui était assis à l'opposé de lui, avait totalement décroché du discours de Snape. Pour le reste de l'Ordre, il devait certainement avoir l'air attentif et hautement intéressé, mais il avait cette lueur lointaine dans le regard qui indiquait à Harry qu'il n'écoutait pas du tout.

Peu étaient ceux qui pouvaient faire mieux. Tonks avait le regard figé et Mrs Weasley semblait légèrement hébétée. Le Professeur McGonagall semblait plus qu'ennuyée par le sourire suffisant que Snape arborait sur son visage, indiquant ainsi qu'il savait que personne n'avait été capable de le suivre. Dumbledore avait l'air aussi joyeux et serein qu'à son habitude, mais Harry avait remarqué le nombre de bonbons acidulés au citron qu'il avait mangé au cours des dix dernières minutes, et avec cet apport de sucre, il était probablement impossible de suivre la bonne voie.

Hermione, assise à la gauche de Harry, était concentrée sur un parchemin recouvert de nombres et de runes, sur lequel elle griffonnait rapidement quelques notes. Harry la soupçonnait d'un air résigné d'avoir saisi chacun des mots prononcés.

« Alors maintenant… » Résuma Snape d'un ton légèrement ennuyé, et Harry put voir plusieurs personnes autour de la table se redresser sur leurs fauteuils. Heureusement, leur chef des renseignements en avait fini avec les détails et il allait leur présenter la solution permettant de travailler. « Si j'interprète les données correctement, nous pouvons supposer que la formule de Grimshaw doit être mulptipliée avec le logarithme numéro trois, sous l'influence du corbeau, de Norral. Ça devrait nous donner le modèle des attaques… »

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas exact, Severus. » L'interrompit Hermione calmement, sans même lever la tête du parchemin qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

Les membres de l'Ordre devinrent nerveux, et Harry put voir plusieurs d'entre eux changer de position sur leur chaise avec appréhension. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui arrivait souvent. Habituellement, Snape aurait fini son rapport, les autres l'auraient remercié pour son travail sans y comprendre grand-chose, et tout aurait été parfait.

Personne n'était supposé critiquer Snape. Il ne le prenait pas bien. Mais Hermione semblait se moquer du comportement qu'ils avaient tous adopté de longue date.

« Tu as fait une erreur quand tu as associé les runes à l'incidence condensée de ta formule, tu vois ? Tu dois d'abord commencer avec la rune de Longarius, et seulement ensuite tu peux ajouter les nombres. »

_Quoi ? Mais que diable, de quoi est-elle en train de parler ? _Se demanda Harry. Un regard en direction de Draco et celui-ci lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête. Le Serpentard n'avait lui non plus aucune idée de ce que Hermione voulait dire, et il _avait étudié _les runes au cours des trois dernières années.

Snape s'arrêta aussitôt, consulta son propre parchemin et l'étudia pendant un instant.

A l'autre bout d la table, Harry pouvait voir Tonks déglutir nerveusement. Elle avait ait ses études alors que Snape était professeur et elle savait aussi bien que Harry comment il réagissait quand quelqu'un le corrigeait. Il commencerait probablement à ricaner et à se renfrogner d'une seconde à l'autre…

Néanmoins, ils furent surpris une fois encore.

« Tu as raison. » Répondit simplement Snape, en barrant un chiffre de sa formule, puis il ajouta : « Que prendrais-tu pour coordonner au mieux les incidences, alors ? Je ne sais pas si nous devons utiliser d'abord Longarius ou Haymann. »

« Heymann, je pense. » Répondit Hermione après un moment de réflexion, sans même remarquer que l'ensemble de la salle la couvait désormais du regard. Ni elle, ni Snape n'avait levé les yeux depuis que leur discussion avait débuté. « Mais je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu de l'effet que le logarithme de Norral va avoir sur eux. Tu devrais probablement ajouter une rune de contenance, juste pour être sûr, ou cela interfèrerait-il avec le résultat final ? »

Snape haussa les épaules. « Ta conjecture est probablement meilleure que la mienne. Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? »

Il leva finalement les yeux et son regard croisa une rangée de visages abasourdis. Même le Directeur était étonné.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Snape, l'irritation grandissant rapidement en lui. « Ai-je fais quelque chose d'amusant, et pourquoi êtes-vous en train de me regarder ainsi ? »

« Elle a dit que tu avais fait une erreur, Severus. » Insista doucement le Directeur.

« Oui. » Répondit avec impatience Snape. « Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Sa compréhension des runes anciennes est, après tout, meilleure que la mienne. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à imiter le crapaud, Albus ? »

« C'est seulement que quand je vous ai dit en septième année que je ne parvenais pas à lire vos instructions, vous avez menacé de me ratatiner la langue et de l'utiliser à la place des figues. Je vous avais seulement dit que je n'arrivais pas à _lire _votre écriture. » Se lança Tonks, sans savoir si elle devait être amusée ou choquée. « Et je ne vous ai jamais vu admettre vos erreurs jusqu'à présent, du moins, sans avoir beaucoup crié auparavant. »

« Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu lui ratatinerais la langue ? Je saurais m'en rappeler la prochaine fois que tu te comporteras comme un gamin. » Commenta Hermione, l'amusement se lisait clairement dans ses yeux. Elle ignora totalement le hoquet de surprise de Remus sur sa gauche. « Tu es vraiment un professeur effrayant, tu sais ça ? »

« Je te signale que la crainte inspirée est une bien meilleure description. » Répondit Severus, en faisant semblant d'être indigné. « Il m'a fallu beaucoup de travail pour fabriquer cette façade. »

« Et moi qui ai toujours pensé que cela te venait assez naturellement. » Commenta Hermione innocemment, et la température de la pièce perdit encore quelques degrés. Snape n'aima pas que quelqu'un se moque de lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout. Tous ici le savaient. Seul le Professeur McGonagall le faisait parfois, et elle ne connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Mais il se contenta de se renfrogner, Hermione ne fut pas convaincue, l'Ordre un peu plus.

« Très drôle. » Dit-il. « Maintenant que nous avons tous bien ri et que nous avons piétiné mon ego, pourrions-nous continuer ? Quelle était la rune que tu proposais ? »

« La rune contenue 3.4. » Répondit Hermione comme si rien d'inhabituel ne venait de se passer. »

Et en y réfléchissant bien, Harry réalisa que tout ça lui rappelait le comportement qu'avaient eu Snape et d'Hermione au cours des dernières semaines et dont il avait été témoin. Ils avaient juste cessé de faire semblant devant le Premier Cercle, du moins, dans une certaine mesure.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit de l'étonnement sur les visages, autour de la table. Si c'était suffisant pour les effrayer, songea-t-il avec méfiance, comment réagiraient-ils lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur chef des renseignements et leur Maître-espion partageaient les mêmes appartements – et d'après ce que savait Harry, le même lit ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry », commença Ron en mordant ses lèvres avec nervosité. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au cours des dernières semaines, et je… »

Il soupira, s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit. « J'ai passé les dernières semaines à réfléchir sur mon comportement et j'ai enfin réalisé… c'est… quand on regarde les yeux avec des yeux objectifs, je dois bien avouer que c'était une erreur... Seulement, je me suis senti si seul quand vous vous rendiez aux réunions de l'Ordre, et ensuite, même Ginny et Neville étaient en colère contre moi… Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Il prit une grande inspiration. « J'étais juste tellement… choqué. J'ai toujours imaginé un futur pour nous tous, après avoir vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. Et dans ce futur, tu étais en vie et heureux, et Hermione et moi étions… je veux dire, j'ai toujours pensé que je la connaissais mieux que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, mieux que toi avec tes sautes d'humeur et tes secrets. Désolé, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ensuite, c'est arrivé alors que j'étais trop occupé à faire des projets d'avenir pour 'nous'. » Il rit amèrement en prononçant ces mots. « Alors que pendant tout ce temps, elle marchait dans une direction qui l'éloignait de moi. »

« Je suppose que je passe pour un parfait idiot, et je veux chasser ce sentiment. »

Il stoppa son discours brutalement, et, en regardant son visage empourpré dans le miroir avec dégoût, il ronchonna : « Oh, cesse de pleurnicher, sombre imbécile ! Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on éprouve de la pitié pour toi. Tiens t'en aux faits. »

Il prit une autre longue inspiration et se raidit. « Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne m'attends pas à ce que toi ou elle me pardonniez. Je veux seulement avoir une chance de prendre place dans cette guerre. Je ne sais pas si l'Ordre a besoin de moi, ou si ses plans m'incluent déjà, mais si c'est le cas, je veux faire tout ce qui me sera possible pour vaincre Tu-Sais…Voldemort. »

Il frissonna.

« Et je veux aussi que tu saches que je m'excuse. Pas auprès de Snape ou de cette fouine… Draco Malfoy. » Se corrigea-t-il, en rougissant encore plus. « Mais auprès d'Hermione… et de toi, parce que en un sens, j'ai trahi ton amitié aussi. Je vais essayer d'être un meilleur ami dans le futur, quelqu'un qui méritera à nouveau ta confiance. »

Il se tut, hocha la tête comme s'il était satisfait de la façon dont il avait terminé et, avec un autre long soupir, il se tourna vers un autre miroir qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui sur sa gauche. Aplatissant un peu ses cheveux d'une main et ajustant ses robes d'école de l'autre, il sécha finalement ses doigts pleins de sueurs sur le tissu noir de ses robes.

« Hermione, je veux juste que tu saches que je te demande pardon… » Commença-t-il à s'entraîner pour son deuxième discours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Le texte cité par Severus est de Shakespeare : « Antoine et Cléopâtre », Acte II. La citation avec laquelle Hermione répond est de T.S Eliot : « The Waste Land » (La Terre Vaine), II : Une partie d'échec. Dans cet extrait, Eliot fait allusion à Shakespeare.

Désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de traduire de si grands auteurs : j'aurais obligatoirement gâché leur œuvre… alors j'ai préféré laisser les extraits en VO, faute de traduction convenable.


	46. Ce qui est bon est mauvais

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**_Auteur : Kayly Silverstorm_**

_**

* * *

Merci à Bohémio, LaLaLa, Une Fan et Etoile Filante pour leur review.**_

_**Bon, en règle générale, vous en voulez 'un peu' à Ron… Je vous conseille donc de lire les prochains chapitres et on en reparlera à ce moment-là… lol. Peut-être aurez-vous un peu de compassion après ? Ou peut-être pas, après tout !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une excellente année. Sur ce je vous laisse lire le chapitre qui, je dois bien l'avouer, s'est fait attendre.**_

**_

* * *

Chapitre 46 : Ce qui est bon est mauvais_**

« C'est hors de question. » La voix d'Hermione ne laissait aucune place à la discussion, mais Harry essaya tout de même.

« Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, Hermione. Je veux dire que j'étais à deux doigts de lui jeter des sorts pour une semaine lorsqu'il s'est approché de moi la nuit dernière, mais il avait l'air sincèrement désolé, et nous pourrions avoir besoin de lui en dehors d'ici ! »

« Non. »

Harry gémit. C'était encore trop tôt. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ron était en réalité venu trop tard pour lui présenter des excuses avec son petit discours, expliquant combien il était désolé et combien il voulait faire partie de ce qui allait se passer.

« Hermione… » Essaya-t-il d'articuler malgré la fatigue qui semblait lui être tombée dessus.

Venue de nulle part, une tasse fut pressée contre sa main. Il regarda à sa gauche et vit Jane, l'elfe de maison de Snape qui inspirait plus de crainte et d'estime qu'autre chose.

« Mieux vaut se réveiller correctement avant de débattre avec elle. » Lui conseilla-t-elle sèchement. « Elle est aussi entêtée que Severus ces temps-ci. »

En dépit de la situation, Harry ne put cacher complètement un sourire lorsque Snape grimaça et se leva du bureau où il était occupé à écrire quelque chose, probablement une autre formule horriblement compliquée.

Harry soupira, contrarié. Vraiment, comment les gens étaient-ils capables de réfléchir à une heure si matinale ? C'était parfaitement injuste !

« Du calme, vieille femme. » Ordonna le chef de l'espionnage. « Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter avant le petit déjeuner. »

« Tu ne prends jamais de petit déjeuner, vieille chauve-souris. » Rétorqua Jane en marchant vers lui et en lui tendant une autre tasse de thé d'un air incroyablement suffisant. « Mais maintenant que tu en parles, tu devrais vraiment en prendre un. »

« On remet ça sur le tapis. » Dit Snape, et Harry vit avec amusement que son ancien professeur de potions semblait assez anxieux à cause du regard critique dont le gratifiait Jane. « Donc Mr Weasley pense qu'il peut se pointer comme ça et retrouver les bonnes grâces avec un regard contrit et des excuses. »

Si Harry n'avait pas connu Draco depuis quelque temps déjà, il aurait été irrité de l'amusement évident de Snape. Ainsi, il pouvait interpréter les mouvements saccadés du coin de ses lèvres comme un sentiment bien Serpentard : il se moquait de la stupidité du Gryffondor et du manque de subtilité qui semblait être un gouffre sans fin.

« Peu importe ce qu'il pense. » Répliqua Hermione froidement. « Ça ne marchera pas. Il a perdu tout le respect et la confiance que j'avais en lui. »

« Je ne parle pas de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. » Tenta une fois encore Harry, maintenant que le thé noir longtemps infusé avait réveillé ses capacités à raisonner. « Ni même de lui pardonner tout court. Ce qu'il veut, c'est rejoindre l'Ordre, et commencer à s'entraîner avec nous. Et nous pourrions en tirer profit si nous le laissions faire. »

« Du profit. » Dit Hermione en levant un sourcil pour montrer son incrédulité. « Au cours des deux derniers mois, la seule chose que nous a apporté Ron, ce sont des ennuis. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione. » Protesta Harry. « Je suis responsable de beaucoup de ces problèmes. Et même si avec du recul, c'était de la pure bêtise de m'accompagner ainsi, il essayait seulement de m'aider en étant un bon ami. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ça. »

Hermione soupira et massa ses tempes avec le bout de ses doigts.

« Je sais. » Concéda-t-elle. « C'était injuste. Mais ma position ne changera pas. Travailler avec lui en le laisser entrer dans le Premier Cercle impliquerait nécessairement que je lui fasse confiance. Et même si c'est ce que vous souhaitez tous les deux, je ne peux m'y résoudre. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'un jour viendra où je ferai _confiance _à Mr Weasley. » Répondit Snape, qui se sentait insulté rien qu'à cette pensée. « La question que nous devrions nous poser est plutôt celle de son utilité. Devons-nous le garder à distance et couper court à toute information ou devons-nous l'utiliser de manière à faciliter notre travail ? »

« De quelle manière Ron pourrait-il nous être utile ? » Demanda Hermione, qui laissait pour la première fois paraître sa colère et sa frustration.

« Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas juste… » Commença Harry, mais Snape l'interrompit d'un mouvement.

« Si nous suivons ton plan, Hermione… » Dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce, « toi et Potter allez devoir essuyer la première attaque de Mangemorts tous seuls. Tu seras occupée à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que Potter, de son côté, fera face au reste du Premier Cercle. Toute personne se trouvant avec lui à cet instant, aussi incompétent et immature soit-il, augmentera les chances de survie de Potter. Et la seule personne qui peut se tenir avec vous de manière légitime est Ronald Weasley. Souhaites-tu réellement renoncer à cette sécurité supplémentaire ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sécurité accrue, puis la referma la logique de Snape devint plus claire pour lui. Seul l'entraînement de Draco lui permit de garder un visage totalement neutre. Comme cet homme était brillant. Et comme il connaissait bien Hermione !

Alors qu'il voyait les certitudes de la jeune femme vaciller sur son visage, Harry réalisa qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté Ron pour une raison qui la concernait uniquement. Elle aurait renoncé à une sécurité supplémentaire si cela avait permis à Ron d'être éjecté. Mais elle ne risquerait jamais la vie d'un de ses amis parce qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler avec quelqu'un. Snape l'avait forcée à accepter l'inévitable de la manière la plus supportable et la plus logique.

Et il ne s'était basé que sur la stricte vérité pour le faire.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit de colère, puis s'adoucit enfin, résigné. Elle hocha alors la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait accepté la pertinence de l'argument de Snape.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire. » Dit-elle calmement en enroulant ses doigts autour de sa tasse. « Je suppose que Ron va parler au Directeur. Lui et le Premier Cercle seront bien trop contents de l'y accueillir. »

Espérant que ce soit si facile, Harry secoua la tête. « Ron ne fera pas ça. » Répondit-il. « Il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait rien contre ta volonté. Il m'a promis qu'il s'en tiendrait à ta décision. »

Il recula légèrement, pas certain de la manière dont devait prononcer les paroles qui allaient suivre, mais il ne trouvait pas le dire de manière acceptable. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne prévoit de te faire ses excuses au petit-déjeuner. »

Les mains d'Hermione se crispèrent sur les coins de son fauteuil. A la grande surprise de Harry, ce fut Jane qui acquiesça comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Ce qui explique pourquoi vous vous êtes invité à sept et demie du matin. Cela aurait une mauvaise idée de laisser Miss Têtue y aller sans y avoir été préparée. »

Harry rougit, refusant d'accepter qu'il avait passé la nuit à se remémorer Ron et son expérience de mort imminente au creux des mains d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas blesser Ron, évidemment. Mais il était suffisamment Serpentard pour préférer un Ron blessé en privé plutôt qu'en conflit ouvert au beau milieu de la Grande Salle dans le brouhaha du petit-déjeuner.

Comme si Jane avait lu dans ses pensées, elle sourit brusquement, marchant vers lui et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tapoter la joue. « Bonne initiative, jeune homme. » Lui dit-elle avec condescendance. « Vous progressez, indubitablement. »

Ceci dit, elle se dirigea vers porte de la cuisine et annonça qu'elle devait se retirer de la conversation car elle avait à faire. La porte claqua derrière elle et même Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'expression totalement abasourdie de Harry.

Mais le visage de la jeune femme redevint rapidement grave lorsque Harry se tourna vers elle. « C'est toi qui décides, Hermione. Toi et le Professeur Snape avez été trahis par lui bien plus que je ne l'ai été. Mais tu dois savoir que j'aimerais donner une chance à Ron. Je pense également qu'il peut être… utile. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil à son ancien professeur en prononçant le dernier mot, et celui-ci acquiesça en silence.

Mais Hermione ne vit pas l'échange entre Snape et Harry. Elle contemplait sa tasse avec un air misérable que Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre, même en tenant compte des actions de Ron.

« Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète ? » Lui demanda-t-il finalement alors qu'elle semblait pas vouloir prendre la parole. « Je comprends que tu puisses être ne colère ou déçue, mais tu donnes l'impression d'avoir _peur_ de Ron, et je n'arrives pas à comprendre pourquoi. »

Le silence, encore. Jusqu'à ce que Snape bouge dans son fauteuil, remplisse sa tasse et se décide à parler.

« Ce n'est pas de Mr Weasley dont elle a peur. » Dit-il, et même s'il parlait clairement à Harry, ses yeux noirs ne quittèrent pas Hermione, dont le corps s'était tendu en entendant les dernières paroles. Snape attendit, donnant une chance à la jeune femme de l'arrêter ou de parler à sa place, mais les seules choses qui bougèrent sur son visage furent les muscles de sa mâchoire.

« Elle a peur d'elle. » Poursuivit-il enfin d'une voix chaude et calme. « A l'heure actuelle, elle est une des personnes les plus dangereuses de Poudlard, peut-être même une des plus dangereuses du monde magique. Elle peut tuer en employant des moyens que vous n'imaginez même pas. Et Mr Weasley est le seul à pouvoir déclencher sa colère, bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pour Hermione, colère signifie perdre le contrôle. »

Le visage de Harry pâlit lorsqu'il comprit. « Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire. » Murmura-t-il. « C'est pour ça que tu te tiens à distance de lui. Pas parce que tu ne veux plus le voir, mais parce que tu as peur de perdre le contrôle si tu le rencontres. »

Hermione acquiesça, lentement, avec hésitation. « C'est passé si près lorsqu'il a trouvé ma pensine. » Admit-elle d'une voix aussi tendue que son corps. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais tué, tout simplement. Et je ne sais pas… si je le vois tous les jours avec l'Ordre, si nous nous entraînons ensemble… je suis presque sûre qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide. Et je ne suis pas sûre de la manière dont je réagirai alors. »

« Je t'aiderais à cacher le corps. » Proposa Snape, avec une extrême bonté.

Harry lui adressa un regard venimeux avant de se rappeler qui il fixait. Il baissa donc la tête. A sa grande surprise, tout ce qu'il reçut en guise de réponse fut un sourire sardonique et un sourcil levé d'un air moqueur. S'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu, Harry aurait pu pensé que Hermione avait ramolli Snape.

OoO

Après avoir été rassuré par Harry qui lui répétait qu'elle ne tuerait pas Ron, Hermione répliqua que c'est ce qu'elle espérait et Snape sourit du coin de la bouche. La rencontre prit fin à cause de leur besoin de déjeuner. Il ne serait pas bon que Hermione et Harry soient tous les deux absents de la Grande Salle – la rumeur au sujet de leur 'relation' et de la dispute avec Ron était déjà assez néfaste.

Ils rejoignirent donc la chambre de la Préfète en chef et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée ensemble.

« Peut-être devrions-nous rediscuter de tout cela pendant la pause déjeuner ? » Demanda Harry.

Hermione sourit, mais elle semblait à demi consciente de ce qui l'entourait. « Non merci, Harry. » Répondit-elle. « Mais il me faut étudier. Les ASPICs ne sont plus que dans quelques mois, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant un instant, Harry fut totalement perplexe. La facilité avec laquelle Hermione se glissait dans son rôle de Je-sais-tout et de Préfète en chef le surprenait à chaque fois, malgré le temps qui passe. A un moment, elle parlait stratégie, se querellait avec Draco ou expliquait l'organisation du Premier Cercle des Mangemorts à Harry, et l'instant d'après, elle dissertait sur la correction du devoir de métamorphose, la rédaction de potions ou les devoirs de Harry, ainsi que sur le fait qu'il devrait vraiment travailler plus dur s'il voulait devenir auror.

Le plus horripilant dans tout ça était qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre devoir de métamorphoses ou de défense contre les forces du mal depuis des mois. En effet, elle ne rendait plus que des rouleaux de parchemins vides et scellés aux professeurs, mais elle en savait toujours plus sur le sujet de la leçon que Harry. Et il _avait commencé_ à travailler dur sur pour ses devoirs.

Ils firent le chemin vers la Grande Salle puis vers la table des Gryffondors en discutant de choses totalement inintéressantes de l'avis de Harry, même si de tels sujets lui auraient semblé essentiels il y a encore six mois.

Ça avait été dur pour lui de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, de discuter de sujets dont il se fichait alors que dans sa tête, il avait des centaines de choses à aborder avec Hermione et toujours trop peu de temps pour le faire.

Et quand il songeait qu'Hermione avait écouté ses propres babillages ainsi que ceux de Ron pendant des mois sans même leur dire combien ils étaient puérils et immatures… Comme elle les avait bien trompés, tout comme Harry et elle dupaient désormais la plupart des Gryffondors. En y repensant, il se sentait honteux et incertain.

Mais maintenant, après quelques semaines d'entraînement, il s'apercevait que ce n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'aurait cru. En fait, il n'y avait guère de différence entre ce qu'il faisait maintenant et ce qu'il avait déjà fait depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, comme par exemple en seconde année, lorsqu'il entendait la voix du basilic et qu'il prétendait que tout allait bien, ou en troisième année, lorsqu'il était inquiet à cause du terrible meurtrier Sirius Black qui était à ses trousses, ou encore en quatrième année, quand tout le monde croyait qu'il cherchait l'aventure alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : mourir de peur.

Sans parler de sa cinquième et sixième année, quand l'opinion publique avait oscillé entre le traiter de fou et le considérer comme le sauveur ; il ne savait alors pas quoi faire de sa colère ni de sa tristesse.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il valait mieux se prêter à cet étrange jeu de cache-cache. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les secrets qu'il gardait n'étaient pas tous les siens. Ils ne le plongeaient pas dans la solitude. Il les partageait avec des amis comme Hermione et Draco, avec des combattants d'égal à égal. Ce qu'il faisait avait du sens. Ses actions étaient importantes et n'avaient rien à voir avec les impulsions hormonales qu'ont tous les adolescents. Ses actions étaient nécessaires et semblaient bien éloignées de celles d'un garçon impulsif qui n'avait pas appris à faire confiance aux adultes.

Et parler de quelque chose en faisant allusion à tout à fait autre chose l'amusait désormais beaucoup, comme par exemple les railleries et insultes qu'il échangeait avec Draco ces derniers jours. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de leurs cours, c'est-à-dire toute l'école, exceptée Hermione, ils se haïssaient profondément. Pourtant, pour Draco, Hermione et lui, leurs insultes n'étaient que des taquineries évidentes et des plaisanteries subtiles, et plus d'une fois, il avait surpris de l'amusement dans les yeux d'Hermione ou de Draco quand il avait prononcé une remarque particulièrement bien sentie.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées concernant les joies de la subtilité lorsqu'il sentit Hermione se raidir à sa gauche ; il leva alors les yeux pour tomber sur le visage tendu de Ron qui se trouvait derrière le banc d'en face.

« 'Jour Harry, … Hermione. » Commença Ron, visiblement nerveux quant à la conduite à tenir. « Que diriez-vous si je m'asseyais… »

Le corps d'Hermione avait commencé à trembler de colère tels les cordes d'un violon. Rapidement, Harry avala sa tartine et se leva du banc, heureux qu'ils aient choisi les places au bout de la table. Il passa de l'autre côté en gardant à l'esprit l'image d'une Hermione accroupie sur Ron, son couteau prêt à frapper.

« Une autre fois, Ron. » Dit-il en attrapant le coude de Ron et en l'éloignant d'Hermione, qui regardait Ron comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte répugnant tout juste sorti du caniveau. « Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi… »

Il conduisit Ron à l'autre extrémité du long banc et ignora totalement la façon dont les premières années se bousculaient pour leur dégager le passage. Il s'était résigné depuis longtemps déjà à son statut de célébrité ainsi qu'au respect qu'il inspirait aux enfants. Au moins, cela lui garantissait un siège quelque soit l'endroit où il se rendait, et s'il avait l'air suffisamment menaçant, comme à l'heure actuelle, personne n'osait s'approcher de trop.

Ron fut ravi d'entendre que les membres du Premier Cercle voulaient qu'ils se joignent à eux. Harry le prévint qu'Hermione était extrêmement fâchée et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se tienne à distance d'elle ce qui poussa Ron à redevenir sérieux, mais bien moins que ce qu'espérait Harry.

La joie de Ron se dissipa cependant au cours des informations suivantes : Snape était le chef des renseignements de l'Ordre et il devait le respecter s'il voulait devenir membre, la relation entre Hermione et Snape ne serait jamais sujet à discussion et Draco avait également rejoint l'Ordre en plus d'être considéré comme un ami par Hermione et Harry.

« Toi, ami avec la fouine ? » Avait alors demandé Ron, clairement dégoûté, et Harry lui avait envoyé un regard qui fit taire immédiatement le rouquin. Ron ne l'avait probablement jamais vu grimacer de la sorte, mais il n'était pas au courant des deux derniers mois d'entraînement avec Draco et des contacts plutôt fréquents avec Snape et le côté Serpentard d'Hermione. Il avait appris beaucoup à leur contact.

Leur discussion s'acheva longtemps après la fin du petit-déjeuner de Ron. Harry se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec un sentiment de profond soulagement. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte mais il était si _difficile_ de discuter avec Ron. Il fallait expliquer absolument _tout_, y compris les conclusions les plus évidentes, et Harry comprit enfin ce qu'Hermione avait du ressentir les années passées, quand elle détaillait tout pour ses amis.

Mais lorsqu'il ferma la grande porte derrière lui et grimpa les marches de l'escalier, il devint évident qu'il ne resterait pas seul ce matin-là. En effet, debout dans le hall, les yeux rivés sur les escaliers, Justin Finch-Flecthley l'attendait de toute évidence, lui et personne d'autre.

« Justin », le salua Harry, sans être sûr de la réaction à avoir en face de celui qui avait tenté de l'attirer dans le Londres moldu pendant les dernières vacances de Noël. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu ! »

En guise de réponse, Justin ouvrit la bouche, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de refermer les lèvres. Des rougeurs apparurent alors sur le visage anormalement pâle de celui-ci.

Harry s'attendait à une réaction, mais lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir puis refermer la bouche à cause d'un manque flagrant d'assurance, il ressentit pour lui une profonde pitié.

« Le Directeur sait-il que tu es là ? » Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'une question aussi simple sortirait Justin de sa torpeur. Ce qui arriva.

« Oui », répondit le Poufsouffle après que son visage a viré plusieurs fois au rouge puis au blanc. « Je ne suis… revenu que ce matin de chez mes parents. Il a placé sur moi quelques sortilèges et a fait de moi un membre de… » Sa voix se brisa, laissant la phrase inachevée. Evidemment, Dumbledore avait estimé utile d'ajouter un Fidelius avec les charmes qu'il avait exécuté sur Justin, et à en juger par la façon dont le garçon avait été prompt à prononcer le nom d l'Ordre dans les couloirs, il avait pris la décision la plus sage.

Harry choisit d'ignorer qu'il avait lui-même cruellement manqué de discrétion il y a de cela quelques mois.

« Je sais. » Rétorqua-t-il, en essayant de faire comprendre à Justin qu'il avait conscience des barrières qui lui liaient la langue et des informations que le Poufsouffle voulait lui faire passer. « Mieux vaut ne pas parler de cela ici.

Justin hocha la tête vigoureusement. L'expression qui se lisait dans ses yeux était toujours un mélange de désespoir et de détermination et Harry avait du mal à trancher.

« Bien, tu vas retourner en cours, alors ? » L'interrogea Harry quand il fut clair que Justin avait replongé dans son mutisme.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça. « Je vais devoir travailler dur pour rattraper mon retard. » Dit ce dernier sur un ton légèrement déprimé, et Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie des meilleurs de sa classe. « Mais je suis content d'être de retour, maintenant que le danger est passé. » Il hésita, semblant hésiter sur la manière de formuler la pensée suivante. « Sais-tu pourquoi je… » Alors qu'il essayait de poursuivre, sa voix se brisa une fois encore au beau milieu de la phrase.

Harry hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Tes parents vont bien donc ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il avait été choqué quand Hermione et Draco lui avaient parlé du plan de MacNair pour contrôler Justin, soulagé de savoir que ses parents avaient été libérés et que le garçon était parti les rejoindre juste après que Hermione et Snape s'étaient …occupés de MacNair. Harry n'était toujours pas certain de la manière dont s'était déroulé ce dernier point, mais il en avait appris assez pour ne pas avoir envie de connaître de tels détails.

« Oui, oui, ils vont bien. » Répondit Justin, et comme Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver une autre question à poser, le silence lourd s'installa de nouveau entre eux.

« Harry, je… » Justin mit finalement un terme à la tension grandissante, juste au moment où Harry s'était résigné à rester debout au milieu du couloir pour le reste de la journée. « Je… je voulais m'excuser. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, la tête de Harry s releva brusquement et il rencontra les yeux de Justin dans lesquels on pouvait déceler un sincère embarras. « A propos de quoi ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Pour… pour t'avoir espionné. » Répondit Justin en tremblant misérablement. Le rouge avait finalement gagné la guerre des couleurs et avait rapidement envahi le visage du Poufsouffle. « Toi et tes amis. Et pour t'avoir écrit cette lettre, d'avoir tenté de te mettre en danger. C'était stupide et égoïste. Et je comprendrai parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'adresser la parole, mais je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »

Pendant un instant, la pitié et la colère s'affrontèrent chez Harry. Il savait de par son expérience combien la culpabilité était un sentiment terrible et stupide, et la pression qu'avait du subir était probablement bien plus importante que tout ce que pouvait imaginer Harry. Mais quel âge avait donc ce Poufsouffle ? S'il avait été forcé de choisir entre la sécurité de ses parents et ce qui était juste, il aurait choisi ses parents… qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Mais comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que s'excuser pour la décision qu'il avait du prendre ? S'attendait-il à ce que Harry l'absolve de ses pêchers et qu'il lui demande d'être un bon garçon à l'avenir ?

Pendant un instant, Harry fut tenté de rétorquer qu'il savait parfaitement ce que le Poufsouffle pouvait ressentir, qu'il s'était senti encore plus mal quand son parrain était mort à cause d'une erreur stupide qu'il avait commise, ou quand il avait découvert que sa meilleure amie était devenue une espionne sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il eut envie de lui dire que ce sentiment ne le quitterait jamais, mais finalement, il perçut le regard innocent de Justin et décida qu'il ne serait pas juste de faire un tel discours au garçon. Il n'était, après tout, qu'un enfant.

_Il a le même âge qu'Hermione, Draco et toi._ Lui murmura une voix dans sa tête, mais Harry secoua la tête contre sa volonté. Il fallait plus que des années pour être un adulte et Justin n'en était définitivement pas un.

Ayant probablement mal interprété le geste de Harry, Justin s'empourpra un peu plus, immédiatement après avoir pâlit considérablement, le rouge remportant une fois encore une victoire éclatante. _Un point pour les rouges, _songea Harry avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Je te pardonne, Justin. » Dit-il d'une voix calme et contrôlée, comme Draco le lui avait appris. « Tu as du te retrouver dans une situation terrible, et personne ne pourrait te blâmer d'avoir voulu protéger ta famille. »

« Mais j'aurais du… » Le contredit faiblement Justin, et il fallut à Harry tout son contrôle pour ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage et dans sa voix l'énervement qu'il ressentait. _Oui, tu aurais probablement du ? Mais à quoi cela sert-il de le dire maintenant ? _

« J'ai commis des erreurs bien pires. » Rétorqua-t-il au lieu de dire ce qu'il pensait, et c'était en fait, la stricte vérité. « Et je suis désormais bien mieux préparé à affronter de telles situations que toi. Personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, et si je t'ai bien compris, tu as maintenant une chance de lutter contre ceux qui t'ont malmené. »

Le visage de Justin se détendit lorsqu'il compris que Harry lui avait réellement pardonné, et il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand soudain, son visage perdit toute trace de couleur et devint d'une pâleur maladive.

_Le rouge a célébré trop vite sa victoire pour finalement lâcher prise. _Songea Harry, avant de demander à haute voix : « Qu'y a-t-il Justin ? »

Il obtint la réponse à sa question un instant plus tard, lorsque Hermione apparut sur sa gauche. Il avait désormais l'habitude de ses mouvements silencieux, et était trop fasciné par les étranges grimaces que faisait la bouche de Justin pour réagir à sa venue directement.

« Justin. » Hermione salua le Poufsouffle d'une voix chaude et amicale. « Je suis contente de te voir de retour et de constater que tu vas bien. Tes parents se portent bien ? »

La peur, la panique grandissante et les mouvements saccadés de la bouche de Justin furent les seules réponses qu'elle obtint. Harry se demandait ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il se souvint brusquement quelque chose que lui avait dit Draco sur la façon dont Hermione avait utilisé Justin pour faire parvenir des informations erronées à Voldemort.

« Justin. » Dit-il doucement. « Le Professeur Dumbledore _a du _te parler d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

A sa gauche, il entendit un léger soupir et grognement irrité bien trop faible pour être entendu par Justin, qui était complètement en état de choc. Lentement, le Poufsouffle parvint à faire un signe de la tête.

« Alors tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à craindre avec Hermione. » Poursuivit Harry, mais Justin ne semblait pas être persuadé et cette fois, il ne tenta même pas d'acquiescer.

« Justin ? Tout va bien ? » Justin parvint à rompre le lien visuel et figé qu'il avait avec Hermione et posa les yeux sur Harry avec un regard suppliant.

« Oui… » Répondit-il après un moment. « Oui, je vais bien, mais Harry, sais-tu que Hermione… avec Mr Malfoy… » Une fois encore, sa voix se brisa, et cette fois, Harry ne parvint pas à chasser totalement l'agacement de son visage.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont nous devrions discuter ici, Justin. » Répéta-t-il. « Et je pense que le Directeur _a du _t'expliquer. »

« Oui… mais… Malfoy ! »

Et une fois encore, le visage de Justin perdit toutes ses couleurs pour devenir si blanc que Harry n'aurait jamais cru cela possible chez un être humain. Des pas s'avançaient vers eux et Harry se retourna car il ne souhaitait pas qu'il y ait des témoins de cette situation de plus en plus embarrassante et dangereuse. Mais à son grand soulagement, ce n'était que Draco qui s'approchait d'eux rapidement, arborant un visage dur et froid.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda-t-il en se positionnant à la droite de Harry. « Y aurait-il un complot dont vous devriez me tenir au courant ? » Puis, remarquant pour la première fois le Poufsouffle tremblant en face d'eux : « Justin. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour ! »

Ces dernières paroles firent voler en éclat le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, le garçon fit demi-tour et s'enfuit dans les couloirs comme s'il était poursuivi par une horde de loups-garous.

Les trois autres le suivirent des yeux avec des expressions variées, allant de la perplexité à l'amusement le plus total.

« J'adore cette réaction. » Commenta Draco après quelques instants d'une voix plus que suffisante. « Quand je serai le maître du monde, j'entraînerai tout le monde à réagir exactement comme il vient de s'enfuir. »

Hermione renifla. « Tu rêves, Malfoy. » Dit-elle. Il y avait juste assez de venin dans sa voix pour remettre Draco et Harry dans le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quoi je peux rêver, espèce de sang de bourbe. » Ricana Draco, puis se tourna vers Harry, le regard empli de dégoût. « Je t'aurai, le balafré. »

Harry leva le menton en signe de défi et son regard se glaça. « Espère toujours, Malfoy. » Rétorqua-t-il, tout en donnant silencieusement son accord pour un autre bagarre après le cours de Défense, et Draco se renfrogna un instant avant de s'éloigner, ses robes volant derrière lui à la façon de Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être agacée ou amusée lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'en défense aux côtés de Harry.

La réaction de Justin avait été classique, et mise à part Ginny, ses anciens amis avaient tous marché sur des œufs en sa présence lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la vérité. Elle n'attendait pas avec impatience leur entrée dans l'Ordre ni même leur participation au entraînements au duel comme c'était prévu. Tout ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait serait observé minutieusement, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir des coups d'œil à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que Justin n'ose plus marcher à ses côtés n'était pas une grande perte, et l'expression de son visage quand il s'était retourné et avait fui était inestimable. _Je n'ai qu'à garder Draco pas loin, _décida-t-elle. _Ensemble, nous sommes plus puissants. _Elle songea à comment les étudiants réagiraient quand ils verraient comment elle interagissait avec Severus, mais ensuite, ils atteignirent la salle de classe et elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui l'entourait.

Ils étaient en avance pour le cours de Défense, la plupart des étudiants n'avaient même pas encore quitté la table du petit-déjeuner. Remus leva la tête de son bureau derrière lequel il était assis et leur sourit un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les copies qu'il était en train de corriger.

Hermione lui sourit en retour et s'installa juste en face, là où elle s'asseyait d'habitude avec Harry.

« Quand il a vu la fouine, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. » Lui murmura-t-elle et ce dernier afficha un sourire narquois.

« Il n'en était pas loin. » Répondit-il. « As-tu un peu de temps ce soir ? Lav et moi voulons te parler de nos recherches avant que le groupe de travail ne commence. »

Hermione sentit alors une chaleur intense se propager en elle. Harry était devenu si bon à ce jeu-là ! il n'y a encore qu'un mois, il aurait bégayé, pâli et ruiné toute la phrase en regardant autour de lui comme s'il essayait de camoufler les mots qu'il avait à prononcer. Désormais, il parlait comme s'il n'avait rien dit d'inhabituel, même si en réalité, il venait de lui dire que Draco et lui voulait la voir pour discuter de différents points avec elle avant le début de la réunion avec l'Ordre.

Ils avaient inventé un groupe de travail pour justifier leurs absences habituelles de la Salle Commune le soir, et les personnes qui appartenaient à ce groupe dépendaient de qui ils rencontraient. Mais comme Draco était le seul autre membre de ce groupe, quelque soit le nom utilisé par Harry, Hermione savait qu'il s'agissait du Serpentard.

« J'aurais aimé. » Dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse. « Mais j'ai déjà bien trop peu de temps. Pendant les cours, je dois travailler sur mes devoirs, et pendant l'heure du déjeuner, je dois me concentrer sur des exercices de Défense sur lesquels je travaille. Cette après-midi est consacrée à mes devoirs de Préfète en chef, et après je devrai y aller et travailler sur une mission particulière. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir participer au groupe d'étude ce soir – j'ai le sentiment qu'un étudiant en détresse va avoir besoin de moi ce soir. »

Elle soupira. C'était vrai, elle _aurait _aimé passé plus de temps avec Harry et Draco, mais son emploi du temps était plein ces derniers jours, et elle n'avait pas seulement son rôle d'espion ou son travail pour l'Ordre à assumer. Elle devait également préserver sa réputation de meilleure élève et de préfète en chef, et la plupart des journées ne semblaient pas contenir suffisamment d'heures.

« D'accord. » Dit Harry, les yeux arrondis. « Nous pourrons faire ça plus tard. »

Harry eut l'air étonné, comme s'il trouvait difficile à croire qu'elle puisse faire tout cela en une seule journée. « Mission particulière » tout comme « étudiants en détresse » étaient des mots pour son travail d'espion et ses réunions avec les Mangemorts, et même si elle n'avait pas expliqué ce que signifiaient certains mots, « les exercices de Défense » auraient lieu avec Snape.

_Je me demande à quoi ressemble une vie lorsque la journée contient assez d'heures, _songea-t-elle en silence. _Quand le temps libre ne se résume pas à quelques minutes volées entre deux tâches indispensables. Je me demande ce que ça fait de passer un week-end entier avec des amis ou… d'autres gens._

Elle se souvint de son après-midi passée avec Severus pendant laquelle il avait cuisiné pour elle et lui avait raconté toutes sortes d'histoires, puis elle pensa aux nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient passés sur le canapé à discuter en tête-à-tête, à s'évader du château pour marcher dans la forêt sous un déguisement. _Ce serait certainement merveilleux, _songea-t-elle avec envie, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée fantaisiste et se mit à la recherche de son encre, de sa plume ainsi que de ses rouleaux de parchemin qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Il était temps de commencer le devoir que leur avait donné le nouveau professeur de potions.

Tandis que leurs camarades pénétraient au compte gouttes dans la salle et qu'ils étaient accueillis par Remus, elle déroula un parchemin, fit semblant d'hésiter un instant et plaça ensuite un charme informulé dessus. Elle déboucha la bouteille d'encre, y trempa sa plume et commença à écrire le titre de ce qui serait un autre devoir incroyablement long : « Les conséquences de la démocratie britannique sur les pouvoirs curatifs de l'Athelas, classification et utilisation générale en potions au cours du vingtième siècle. »

Elle s'interrompit un instant, posa sa plume sur le côté, regarda comme si elle vérifiait ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Mais à la place des mots qu'elle avait inscrits, la première ligne du parchemin ressemblait plutôt à '…'. Elle hocha alors la tête de satisfaction.

Elle avait développé son sortilège du lorem-ipsum, comme elle l'appelait, pendant la sixième année, officiellement pour éviter que ses camarades paresseux ne copient ses devoirs. Mais en réalité, elle en avait eu besoin pour prendre des notes et élaborer des plans pour ses secrètes activités, sans que personne dans la Salle Commune bondée de monde ne découvre quoi que ce soit par accident ou que ses amis ne se méfient à cause du fait qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle notait.

Elle regarda Harry qui articulait le mot 'Potions ?', et acquiesça sans tenter de cacher sa frustration. Harry ricana.

« C'est ta faute. » Lui dit-il, en lui adressant un sourire narquois. « Quel besoin avais-tu d'être volontaire pour ce projet socio-alchimique ? »

« J'ai pensé que ce pourrait être un défi. » Gémit-elle en retour, sachant que Harry comprendrait son raisonnement : après tout, tenter les missions les plus difficiles correspondait parfaitement à l'ancienne Hermione, et pour être honnête, elle avait trouvé au cours de ses recherches que cette branche obscure des potions était plutôt intéressante. Même si elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses centres d'intérêts ces derniers temps, mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

« Et bien, je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec ton défi. » Lui dit Harry d'un air suffisant avant de reporter son attention sur le devant de la classe, où Remus était monté pour les saluer une fois encore.

Alors qu'elle écoutait leur professeur présenter un nouveau chapitre sur les créatures de l'ombre, qui étaient bien plus dangereuses et complexes que les épouvantards et les pitiponks qu'ils avaient étudiés pendant leur troisième année, elle rédigeait ses devoirs dans sa tête avant de l'écrire sur le papier. Le travail avançait bien.

Elle avait déjà rassemblé les informations et les références dont elle avait besoin la veille au soir dans la bibliothèque de Severus, croisant soigneusement les informations qu'elle trouvait pour être sûre de choisir uniquement ce qu'elle pouvait aussi trouver dans la bibliothèque de l'école de manière à élaborer quelque chose qui ressemblait à une argumentation logique, tout en y ajoutant son avis sur la question.

A chaque instant, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Harry posé sur elle. Harry et Draco avaient tous deux toujours été impressionnés par sa capacité de concentration sur une chose en particulier alors qu'elle continuait de percevoir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Même si l'attention qu'elle accordait au cours de Remus était tout au plus légère, elle était capable d'enregistrer chacun de ses mots et savait que son esprit saurait assimiler le tout pour une utilisation ultérieure.

C'est pourquoi elle ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou de distraction lorsqu'elle Remus appela son nom. Elle se contenta de lever la tête et de poser sa plume, comme une élève consciencieuse qui avait noté le moindre mot prononcé par le Professeur.

« Sniffeurs sont des créatures magiques de la taille et de l'apparence d'une taupe ailée. » Répondit-elle, son cerveau procurant automatiquement les informations pour répondre à la question de Remus et les organisant pour former une phrase bien construite. « Leur capacité magique à 'sniffer' est due à leur cavité nasale ; grâce à elle, ils perçoivent les objets et les personnes porteuses d'énergies maléfiques. Même s'ils ne peuvent pas être considérés comme des animaux appartenant aux forces obscures pour autant, les sniffeurs absorbent ce type d'énergie, ce qui a d'ailleurs poussé les scientifiques à établir une relation entre eux et les détraqueurs il y a quelques années. »

Elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et vit que les autres étudiants notaient fébrilement ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme à l'accoutumée lorsqu'elle répondait à une question. En effet, ils savaient tous pertinemment que sa réponse était probablement légèrement mieux que celle d'un livre. Elle hocha alors la tête avec satisfaction.

« Excellent, Miss Granger. » Annonça joyeusement Remus, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, une expression légèrement plus sévère que d'habitude ce qui la poussa à augmenter fortement sa vigilance. « Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Comme ils ne sont de par nature ni dangereux ni démoniaques, nous allons commencer avec ces créatures aujourd'hui. En guise de présentation, veuillez lire dans vos livres les pages 74 à 80 et écrivez cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilisation qui peut être faite des sniffeurs et sur les circonstances dans lesquels ils peuvent devenir dangereux. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Tandis qu'elle sécurisait et rangeait ses affaires, Hermione fit défiler les trois dernières minutes dans son esprit. Remus avait voulu lui dire quelque chose, son visage l'avait alertée. Mais ce fut finalement grâce à sa propre réponse qu'elle comprit enfin. _Leur capacité magique à 'sniffer' est due à leur cavité nasale ; grâce à elle, ils perçoivent les objets et les personnes porteuses d'énergies maléfiques._ Sa propre voix résonna dans sa tête. Des énergies maléfiques comme celle de la Marque qui salit son avant-bras.

Intérieurement, Hermione jura, mais son expression resta celle d'une adolescente légèrement plus mature attendant avec impatience le cours suivant. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Remus, son visage redevenant sérieux l'espace d'un instant pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, puis elle quitta la salle de classe avec les derniers étudiants.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Draco face à face, tels deux vieux héros de western en plein cagnard - après avoir tourné dans un couloir – qu'elle se souvint qu'ils avaient prévu un autre combat. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de faire comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais si elle ne les arrêtait pas, il leur faudrait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'un Professeur le fasse, et compte tenu du fait que Remus n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de sortir de sa classe, cela pouvait durer longtemps.

« Potter », renifla Draco pendant que son visage se tordait en une horrible grimace. « Encore à jouer au héros ? Où sont tes amis ? Cachés derrière leur lit de peur que tu ne deviennes fou ? »

Hermione écouta leurs insultes et ne réagit pas immédiatement, n'étant pas d'humeur à cet instant. Elle s'assura que son visage reflétait bien le dégoût et la haine tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Malfoy. Mais intérieurement, elle se demandait quelle serait la meilleure conduite à tenir. Elle ne laisserait pas un sniffeur l'approcher, sinon ses camarades de classe risquaient de découvrir trop de choses sur les activités de leur Préfète en chef. Elle n'aurait pourtant aucun moyen de les éviter pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce qui ne lui laissait plus qu'une seule option.

Elle attraperait un virus, quelque chose de suffisamment méchant pour l'empêcher d'aller en cours, mais pas trop grave non plus pour ne pas être bloquée par l'infirmière. Elle les observa lancer plusieurs sortilèges inoffensifs et d'autres moins inoffensifs, elle assista au rassemblement croissant des étudiants autour des deux combattants, la baguette fermement serrée dans la paume au cas où un sort atteindrait par inadvertance un spectateur. Pendant ce temps, son esprit passait rapidement en revue la liste des maladies magiques qu'elle avait préparée plusieurs mois auparavant en prévision d'un tel scénario.

Elle choisit une pathologie qui serait relativement facile à imiter – elle devait tromper Madame Pomfresh quand même – puis elle hocha la tête intérieurement avant de s'avancer pour stopper le duel de plus en plus dangereux que se livraient ses deux amis. Ils s'étaient assez amusés pour aujourd'hui.

« Harry, » cria-t-elle en ouvrant grand les yeux et en faisant monter sa voix dans les aigus pour sembler légèrement hystérique. « C'est dangereux ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Il a insulté mes parents, Hermione. » Hurla Harry. « Je ne vais pas laisser ce Mangemort en puissance dire de telles choses sur ma famille. »

A l'abri dans son esprit, Hermione soupira. Ainsi Harry était d'humeur mélodramatique aujourd'hui. Bien, elle était capable de surpasser Harry Potter à ce petit jeu-là.

Se jetant sur lui de façon à le heurter légèrement de l'épaule, elle l'agrippa à la manche et cligna des yeux frénétiquement, ce qui les rendrait humides et larmoyants.

« Harry. » Annonça-t-elle tout haut. « Il ne le mérite pas ! Je t'en prie, Harry. » Elle laissa un léger tremblement s'échappa de ses lèvres et baissa le ton de sa voix de manière théâtrale, comme si elle lui faisait part de nouvelles importantes et dramatiques. « Souviens-toi de tes ASPICs ! Tu ne devrais pas te laisser ainsi distraire ! »

Pendant un instant, le masque de colère de Harry s'effaça et elle put voir ses lèvres trembler. _Voilà ce que ça donne._ Pensa-t-elle, puis elle entendit un son rageur provenant de Draco. Le reste du groupe crut certainement que c'était en réaction à la présence d'une sang de bourbe, mais Hermione savait que Draco avait remarqué la bévue de Harry.

C'était devenu une compétition entre lui et elle au cours des dernières semaines – Draco devait entraîner Harry à rester impassible quelque soit les influences extérieures, et Hermione devait essayer de faire flancher le masque du Survivant. Cette fois, elle avait gagné, et tous les trois savaient qu'elle les taquinerait sans pitié pour ça.

Il était temps de mettre fin au spectacle. « Je t'en prie, Harry. » Répéta-t-elle. « Je ne me sens pas très bien. Pourrions-nous… pourrions-nous nous contenter de partir ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation feinte, Harry acquiesça, ayant reconnu le signal de la jeune femme donnant le signal du départ.

« D'accord, Hermione. » Accepta-t-il avec réticence. « Laissons la fouine pour cette fois. »

Ceci dit, il abaissa sa baguette et adressa un dernier regard moqueur à son ennemi, regard qui lui fut rendu avec une pointe de malice typiquement Serpentard. Ensuite, Hermione prit la main de Harry et l'éloigna de la foule qui s'était amassée, ne le lâchant que lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Si nous ne nous voyions pas ce soir, » dit-elle en l'étreignant et en lui souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas me voir en classe demain. J'ai décidé que j'allai attraper un virus cette après-midi. Passe le bonjour à Lav. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil, le salua et le laissa seul dans le couloir, pressée de retourner à ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Tomber malade demandait beaucoup de travail, après tout.

OoOoOoOo


	47. De mon esprit à ton esprit

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

* * *

Et non, je ne suis pas morte, même si je comprends parfaitement qu'une grande majorité de vous l'ait cru. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette traduction malgré cette absence de plus d'un an…

Je ne vais donc pas m'étendre et vous laisser lire la suite de cette fic qui compte désormais dans sa version originale 70 chapitres. Il y a donc encore beaucoup de travail en perspective!

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui sont resté fidèles à cette histoire et qui m'ont encouragé à continuer. Pour répondre à une question simple, mais pertinente: «Où est Lanassa Ayla?»

Je suis là!

__

Auteur

_**: Kayly Silverstorm**_

_**Chapitre 47**__**: De mon esprit à ton esprit**_

Comme Hermione l'avait prévu, elle ne put participer à la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir-là. Au cours des trois derniers mois, les appels de Voldemort s'étaient faits plus fréquents. Il ne s'agissait plus de réunions occasionnelles, elles étaient désormais régulières et leur but était essentiellement de se moquer et de torturer des moldus. Ainsi, depuis peu, Hermione participait à presque toutes les réunions du Premier Cercle.

Même si cela signifiait qu'elle était dehors environ trois à quatre fois par semaine, avec à chaque fois une bonne dose d'adrénaline suffisante pour l'épuiser, les réunions en elles-mêmes étaient bien moins éprouvantes qu'avant. Naturellement, elle était punie – elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, à chaque fois que la Marque des Ténèbres la brûlait, mais ces punitions n'étaient pas pires que celles endurées par les autres membres du Premier Cercle. 

Le véritable danger ne venait pas de Voldemort mais plutôt des autres Mangemorts, jaloux et agressifs envers elle, qui avaient tenté de nombreuses fois de lui tendre des pièges avant et après les réunions, pour lui apprendre qu'elle était sa 'véritable place.' mais Hermione était suffisamment puissante parmi les Mangemorts pour avoir ses propres partisans, deux ou trois membres fraîchement intronisés qui étaient heureux de gagner son estime pour atteindre Voldemort, et qui pouvaient facilement être manipulés pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne comment ses serviteurs traitaient sa chouchou moldue.

Inutile de dire qu'Il ne fut pas content d'apprendre une telle chose et l'ensemble du Premier Cercle souffrit de Sa colère. 

Même Lucius Malfoy était attentionné avec elle ces jours-ci. Bien sûr, il continuait de l'appeler, et évidemment, elle accourait au moindre signe. Il restait, après tout, le bras droit de Voldemort, et pas même en rêve, elle n'aurait songé à le courroucer aussi longtemps qu'elle dépendrait de son bon vouloir. Mais il lui semblait que Voldemort avait instauré des limites invisibles, indiquant à Malfoy les frontières à ne pas dépasser. 

Ainsi donc, il pouvait la battre, ou trouver d'autres moyens de la faire souffrir, mais jamais au point de mettre sa vie en danger. Aussi étrange que cela paraissait, le pire pour elle, au cours des réunions, étaient les choses qu'elle était obligée d'accomplir, et non les choses qu'elle subissait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle comprit comment il était possible que quelqu'un puisse vivre ainsi, en passant ses journées à oublier les horreurs commises, et en passant la nuit à tisser une toile d'illusions autour de ces atrocités, jusqu'à croire en la grandeur et le bien-fondé de sa cause. 

Lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre ce soir-là, Severus était toujours éveillé. Il leva la tête pour lui montrer qu'il savait qu'elle était là et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, lui exprimant ainsi combien il était heureux de la voir revenir saine et sauve. Il reporta cependant son attention sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle prenait une douche et qu'elle se changeait immédiatement après chaque réunion. 

A son retour dans la bibliothèque, elle trouva une théière fraîchement préparée ainsi qu'un tas de biscuits qui lui étaient destinés. Ils étaient encore tièdes. Bien sûr, Jane était restée debout et avait décidé de leur préparer un encas de minuit. Et ce ne serait pas Hermione qui se plaindrait des délicates attentions de Jane.

«Comment te sens-tu?» Demanda alors Severus. Elle marcha donc vers lui en souriant.

«Oh, merveilleusement.» Plaisanta-t-elle. «Je me sens lourde. Je dois avoir attrapé quelque chose. Je vais me rendre à l'infirmerie demain à la première heure, avant même le petit-déjeuner.»

Lentement, elle plongea une main dans les cheveux de Severus, aimant sentir leur toucher soyeux le long de ses doigts. Elle pencha alors la tête cers lui et l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. Il se laissa faire un instant avant de briser le baiser quelques secondes plus tard.

«Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.» Lui dit-il sérieusement. «Ou il se pourrait que je tombe malade à mon tour. Qui préparerait la soupe au poulet dans ce cas?»

«J'espère vraiment que je ne serai pas obliger de manger quoi que ce soit de ce genre.» Répliqua-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, l'expression de Severus devint franchement diabolique. «Peut-être pas de soupe au poulet.» Articula-t-il d'une voix traînante. «Mais moins que tu ne te rétablisses vite, tu vas devoir prendre une grande quantité de potions. Et qui va devoir te les administrer si ce n'est un Maître des potions de longue date?»

Feignant d'être choquée, Hermione laissa sa mâchoire tomber délibérément. «J'ai donc pensé que notre nouvelle experte en potions pourrait s'en charger.» Gémit-elle. «Elle a un bien meilleur caractère, et je suis sûre que ses potions seront aromatisées à la fraise.»

«Elle va tourner en dérision l'ensemble de la profession.» Grommela Snape. «Confectionner des potions qui ont bon goût. Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose dans le serment que nous avons fait et qui exigeait d'avoir un comportement déplaisant et de confectionner des potions dégoûtantes.»

Hermione soupira. «Je crois que le monde se porterait mieux sans Maître de Potions.»

Ce fut alors au tour de Severus de paraître choqué, et il porta la main à son cœur dans une expression mélodramatique. «Vous me blessez cruellement, Très Chère.» S'exclama-t-il tragiquement.

Encore une fois, elle pencha la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

«Oh, mais pour moi, tu seras toujours mon Maître en matière d'espionnage.» Murmura-t-elle, son souffle taquinant doucement ses sourcils. Elle ricana lorsqu'il ferma les yeux de plaisir intense. 

«Je pense que j'aime lorsque tu es malade.» Rétorqua-t-il à voix basse, ce qui provoqua chez Hermione un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. «Tu es bien plus manipulable ainsi.»

«Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.» Convint-elle, en laissant son front appuyé contre le sien, les yeux fermés pour profiter pleinement de ce rare moment de calme.

Qui ne dura d'ailleurs pas longtemps. L'une des tapisseries se mit à briller et quelques coups frappés les informèrent que quelqu'un demandait à entrer. Severus prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains tout en caressant délicatement la base de sa tête, puis il mit fin au contact, se leva et se dirigea vers les bruyantes tapisseries. La façon dont il marchait montrait clairement la réticence qu'il éprouvait à devoir briser ce moment. Quant à Hermione, elle s'installa sur le canapé et se servit une tasse de thé.

Severus ouvrit la porte magique et un instant plus tard, le Directeur traversait la lueur dorée.

«Severus, j'ai les informations que tu m'avais demandées.» Commença Dumbledore, puis il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Hermione assise à côté du feu de la bibliothèque.

«Bonsoir, Miss Granger.» Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et sourit en signe de salut. «J'espère que vous allez bien ce soir? Vous nous avez manqué pendant la réunion.»

«Je vais très bien, merci monsieur le Directeur. Je pense devoir vous informer que je vais attraper un dangereux virus demain, tout cela à cause du programme de Remus.» Répondit-elle.

«Ah oui, les sniffeurs.» Rétorqua le Directeur avec un sourire. «Remus m'en a déjà parlé. Je dois comprendre que vous allez avoir une maladie appropriée qui va vous empêcher de quitter vos quartiers pendant les prochains jours?»

Elle hocha la tête. «Nous travaillons sur une potion qui nécessite des plumes en classe de potions, je pensais donc que le Mal du Corbeau Noir serait crédible.» Lui dit-elle. Le Mal du Corbeau Noir est extrêmement irritant, mais pas le moins du monde dangereux. C'est une maladie magique causée par une réaction allergique à l'un des éléments contenus dans les plumes de corbeau. La victime se retrouve avec des plaques noires sur tout le corps, des plumes poussent, le tout accompagné de fièvre ainsi que de sévères mots de tête. La voix est également touchée, et devient terriblement plus rauque. Il faut habituellement trois à cinq jours pour que les symptômes disparaissent, et même Madame Pomfresh n'aura pas le cœur à forcer la Préfète en chef à déambuler dans les couloirs avec des plumes noires sur le visage.

«Ingénieux, ma Chère.» Lui dit le Directeur, en la gratifiant d'un de ses sourires bienveillants.

«Merci, Professeur.» Dit-elle avant d'échanger un bref regard avec Severus. 

«Dois-je vous laisser travailler?» Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne formulait cette question que par politesse, étant donné que Severus l'informait d'absolument toutes ses conversations, mais même si tout le monde le savait dans cette pièce, Dumbledore restait le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et Severus était le responsable de l'espionnage. Chacune de leur fonction engendrait un certain respect. 

«Oh non, ma Chère. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je voulais juste remettre ces dossiers et poser une question, qui vous concerne tout autant que Severus, si ce n'est plus.»

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle savait de quoi il serait question. 

«Voudriez-vous prendre un siège et déguster une tasse de thé, monsieur le Directeur?» S'enquit-elle, en se souvenant des bonnes manières.

«Peut-être une autre nuit, ma Chère.» Déclina-t-il joyeusement. «J'attends qu'on me contacte par cheminette et je ne voudrais surtout pas rater cet appel.»

Ayant délégué à Hermione les formules de politesse, comme si elle était la Maîtresse de Maison, Severus ne chercha même pas à cacher sa désapprobation en ce qui concernait la situation. 

«C'est au sujet du fils Weasley, je présume, Albus?» Demanda-t-il, et on lui répondit par un hochement de tête. 

«Alors, il est venu vous parler. Il me l'a dit.» Déclara Dumbledore, et Hermione échangea un court regard amusé avec Severus. Bien sûr, le Directeur avait très exactement su avec qui il avait parlé, bien avant que Ron ne vienne le voir. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas savoir, et un esprit aussi honnête et peu protégé que celui de Ron était un véritable livre ouvert pour le légilimens qu'était Albus. Il aurait fallu que ce dernier prenne des dispositions particulières pour ne pas accéder aux pensées du jeune homme. 

«Il est venu me trouver ce soir, et a demandé à enter dans l'Ordre. A supposer que Harry et vous soyez d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. La seule question qui reste en suspens est de savoir exactement à quel point il faut l'impliquer.»

Hermione acquiesça lentement, comprenant parfaitement la question implicite mais ne cherchant pourtant pas à y répondre. Une part d'elle souhaitait lui dire qu'il devait se contenter de s'entraîner seul, ou de participer uniquement aux réunions hebdomadaires, mais une part d'elle savait que cela ne suffisait pas. 

«Miss Granger?» Demanda gentiment Dumbledore, qui devinait probablement le trouble en elle, même s'il était incapable de le lire véritablement en elle. Si Ron était un livre ouvert, elle était une amphore fermée à double tour, et qui ne laissait rien filtrer de son contenu.

Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Severus sur elle, et ce fut son encouragement silencieux qui lui fit prendre sa décision. 

«Je crois que c'est à l'Ordre de décider, monsieur le Directeur.» Répondit-elle finalement. «Ma relation avec Ron est peut-être… difficile en ce moment, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le travail que nous faisons. Il devrait être présenté à l'Ordre comme n'importe qui d'autre.»

Elle leva la tête pour voir Severus acquiescer silencieusement, signe qu'il acceptait sa décision.

«Je suis heureux que vous disiez cela, ma Chère.» Le Directeur semblait soulagé. «J'aurais bien évidemment respecté votre choix, mais monsieur Weasley sera une recrue précieuse dans nos rangs. Et peut-être qu'un jour, vous en viendrez à…»

Elle lui lança un regard, un simple regard, mais cela suffit à le faire taire. Ce seul regard avait suffi à tracer une ligne et lui n'avait pas osé la franchir. Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, voilà ce que ça voulait dire, et Dumbledore n'était pas le sorcier le plus sage de son âge pour rien. Il savait reconnaître le danger lorsqu'il se trouvait en face, et il s'était subitement souvenu de ce que Minerva lui avait dit dans son bureau, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. 

_Je me demande si, dans quelques années, vous serez capable de vous comprendre._

«Je pense que ce sera tout, alors.» Dit-il d'une voix qui s'éraillait légèrement. «Je ferais mieux de partir, ou je vais rater mon appel.»

Il hocha la tête pour saluer Hermione dont les yeux ne trahissaient pas la moindre émotion, tandis qu'elle inclinait à son tour la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus et lui tendit les dossiers qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. 

«Bonne nuit, Severus.» Dit-il, il reçut d'ailleurs un léger sourire moqueur en guise de réponse.

«Faites de beaux rêves, Albus.» Lança le chef des renseignements. L'expression de ce dernier était un étrange mélange d'amusement et de subtil avertissement, ce dont le Directeur n'avait pas besoin. Cela signifiait: _Si vous franchissez la ligne, vous devrez en assumer les conséquences._

Tandis que le Directeur traversait la tapisserie et qu'il s'installait à son bureau, il se surprit à espérer sincèrement une chose: ne jamais avoir à franchir la ligne tracée par Miss Granger et Severus.

Leurs ennemis étaient franchement à plaindre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tandis que Draco marchait dans les couloirs froids et silencieux des cachots, à l'affût du moindre bruit, et vérifiant derrière lui à chaque pas, il se demanda si la folie légendaire de sa famille ne s'était pas finalement emparée de lui. 

Il savait qu'il dépassait les limites, qu'il devrait être en sécurité dans son dortoir, à prétendre être un bon petit Serpentard, en particulier après les nouvelles qu'il avait apporté à Dumbledore ce soir. 

Se faufiler en dehors de la Salle Commune et marcher dans les cachots de nuit, en direction de la salle de gym privée du traître le plus haï, numéro trois sur la liste personnelle des personnes à abattre de Voldemort, était probablement la pire chose qu'il puisse faire, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. 

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre et il n'arriverait probablement pas à faire semblant ce soir. Pas avec la lettre qu'il avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt, la lettre qui reposait désormais sur le bureau du Directeur. La lettre qui déterminerait son futur, d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Jetant une fois encore un regard derrière lui, et constatant que le couloir était on ne peut plus vide, Draco lança une série de sortilèges de détection et de sorts de proximité, à l'abri sous sa cape. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait des résultats, il posa la main sur la vieille porte en bois devant laquelle il se tenait. 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le seuil franchi et la porte refermée et verrouillée, qu'il put enfin se détendre. Sa tête heurta le bois brut dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. 

Par Merlin, il était tout retourné. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait sérieusement envisagé d'appeler Hermione ou de passer la nuit dans les locaux de l'Ordre, mais rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir à tout expliquer, de rencontrer un autre être humain, c'en était déjà trop pour lui. 

Il avait ce qu'il lui fallait. Un endroit où personne n'entrerait, où il était à l'abri des yeux curieux et où il pourrait laisser tomber ses masques pour mieux les reconstruire par la suite. De nouveaux masques plus solides, qui pourraient résister à tout ce qui se déroulerait dans les prochains jours. 

Lentement, il commença à gravir les escaliers, tout en maudissant intérieurement ce stupide escalier en colimaçon, mais il décida de ne pas faciliter son ascension avec de la magie. La colère s'évacuait ainsi, et quand il arriva enfin la porte du gymnase, il était haletant et marmonnait des injures entre deux respirations. 

Retirant ses chaussures sans prêter autant d'attention à son apparence extérieure, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, ressentant à peine le froid qui y régnait. 

La pièce n'était pas vide, il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'aurait cru.

Sur les tatamis, un jeune homme était assis, un sorcier aux cheveux noirs familiers, sa baguette dirigée sur la poitrine de Draco.

Il fallut un moment à Draco pour retrouver sa voix, mais son masque fut de nouveau en place bien plus rapidement. 

«Potter. Ne devrais-tu pas être dans ton charmant petit dortoir à cette heure de la nuit?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'habitude. 

N'importe qui se serait hérissé en entendant le ton employé, ou lui aurait répondu avec une question aussi dure que la sienne. Une telle réaction aurait incité Draco à passer de la légère agressivité au mode 'attaque'.

Mais confiant, Harry Potter fit la seule chose suffisamment bizarre et inattendue pour déstabiliser Draco.

«Oui, je sais que je devrais y être.» Admis le Gryffondor sans la moindre hésitation, sans sembler remarquer le ton de Draco. «Mais je suis nerveux à propos de demain.»

Cela perturba complètement Draco. Il s'attendait à la colère et non à une confiance aveugle. 

«Demain?» Demanda-t-il, sans se départir de son éloquence habituelle.

Harry acquiesça, sans remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Draco. «Demain. Quand Ron et les autres vont être introduits dans le Premier Cercle.» Expliqua-t-il. 

Pendant un instant, Draco se contenta de le fixer. Il avait complètement oublié ce fait, même si ça avait occupé leurs esprits ces derniers jours.

«Oh! Demain.» Répéta-t-il faiblement, et abandonnant toutes tentatives de dignité, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur les tapis. 

«Draco?» Le visage inquiet de Harry apparut dans son champ de vision, mais même la vue du fameux Gryffondor se traînant comme une limace sur le sol n'aurait pas amusé Draco ce soir-là. «Quelque chose ne va pas?»

«Non. Je vais bien.» Répondit Draco du tac au tac. «Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es trop inquiet pour réussir à dormir?»

Malgré la faible lueur des torches, Draco put tout de même voir Harry rougir d'embarras. _Il nous faudra travailler le contrôle de ses rougeurs dès que possible, _nota-t-il mentalement tandis qu'il attendait la réponse de Harry. 

«Je sais que c'est stupide.» Dit doucement le Gryffondor. «Mais j'ai d'abord eu un cauchemar dans lequel Ron accusait Hermione et Snape de coucher ensemble avant de leur balancer le contenu d'une pensine dans la figure. Ensuite, j'ai rêvé que Snape tuait Ron, puis le cauchemar s'est transformé et cette fois, c'était Hermione qui tuait Ron, et enfin, j'ai rêvé qu'ils cachaient le corps ensemble. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à dormir.»

«Une nuit occupée.» Commenta sèchement Draco avant de voir Harry acquiescer d'un air las. 

«Tu n'as pas idée.» Renchérit-il. 

«Et quelle est ta véritable inquiétude? Que Weasley blesse Hermione ou que ce soit Hermione qui tue Weasley?»

Harry soupira. «Il n'y a pas que ça. Depuis la semaine dernière, je me demande comment l'Ordre réagira lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité pour Hermione et Snape. Cette relation, aussi folle soit elle, est la seule chose pure qu'elle possède, et je suis mort de peur à l'idée de ce qui se passera quand quelqu'un essayera de les séparer.»

«C'est quelque chose à laquelle je ne veux pas assister non plus.» Accorda faiblement Draco. «Te rappelles-tu comment elle était en octobre et novembre quand elle était agressive dès que tu la regardais de travers. Tous les jours, je m'attendais à apprendre sa mort. Et maintenant, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle traverse, elle me semble mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Grâce à Severus.»

«Ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble.» Murmura Harry. «Même si je me demande encore comment ils arrivent à trouver leur bonheur au milieu de tout ça… Comment peuvent-ils s'y retrouver dans toute cette folie et ces secrets?» Il rit, d'une rire froid qui exprimait l'autodérision. «Par Merlin, je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour vivre avec Snape. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment, mais c'est toujours dur à croire.»

Draco sourit. Son esprit était comme ma bibliothèque.» Cita-t-il. «Et chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait pour moi, je m'y faufilait avec bonheur.»

«Quoi?» Questionna Harry.

«C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je lui ai posé la même question, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Je crois que c'est tiré d'un livre moldu.»

Harry renifla. «Compte tenu de la métaphore, Hermione aurait très bien pu être l'auteur de cette phrase.»

Ils gardèrent le silence, comme seuls des amis savaient le faire, et pendant un instant, Draco se sentit étonné de constater combien il se sentait bien avec Harry ces derniers temps, combien leurs conversations étaient naturelles et combien leurs pensées se rejoignaient, alors qu'il y a encore quatre mois, ils n'auraient pas pu rester tous les deux dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans s'entretuer. 

«Et toi. Quelle est ton excuse pour être là ce soir?» Demanda finalement Harry. «Ça se passe mal avec les Serpentards?» 

Draco savait que Harry venait de lui fournir une explication sur un plateau d'argent: un simple hochement de tête accompagné d'un grognement évasif et tout serait entendu. Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour acquiescer, il réalisa à son plus grand étonnement qu'il avait envie de révéler à Harry la vérité, de lui confier comment sa vie avait tourné à la catastrophe le soir même. 

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de raconter n'importe quelle histoire au sujet de la stupidité de Crabbe et Goyle, il prit une longue inspiration. Il accrocha son regard dans celui de Harry en exprimant ses véritables sentiments bien plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude de le faire. 

«Hermione m'a perverti.» Dit-il. «Je suis assis ici avec un Gryffondor dans une pièce indécelable au beau milieu de la nuit, et au lieu de prévoir la meilleure façon de me débarrasser de toi, je suis tenté de te parler de mes problèmes.»

«Gamin.» Rétorqua gentiment Harry et Draco ricana en retour. Etrangement, il constata que le poids sur ses épaules s'était un peu allégé. Il avait toujours peur de l'avenir, mais ce n'était plus aussi étouffant. 

«J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ce soir.» Commença-t-il à expliquer, tout en massant délicatement ses tempes. «Il a décidé qu'il était temps.»

«Le temps de quoi?» Demanda Harry, mais la tension sous-jacente qu'il y avait dans sa voix informa Draco que le Gryffondor avait une bonne idée de ce qui allait suivre. 

«Qu'il était temps pour moi de servir notre cause. Jusqu'à présent, il a attendu pour que je ne risque pas d'être découvert. Mais dès l'instant où je serai diplômé et que je retournerai à la maison, il me conduira au repère de Voldemort pour y être marqué et entraîné comme un chien.»

Il put entendre l'amertume et la dureté dans sa propre voix et vit se refléter les mêmes sentiments sur le visage de Harry. 

«Merde.» Fut la seule chose que prononça son ami. «Il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper?»

Draco secoua simplement la tête.

«Il attend ce moment depuis que je suis né.» Dit-il d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure. «Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me laisse me défiler. Ce qui me laisse deux possibilités.»

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et le fait de le formuler à haute voix rendait les choses plus concrètes. 

«Soit j'accepte la Marque des Ténèbres et j'essaie de survivre jusqu'à Halloween, soit je coupe les ponts avec ma famille et annonce officiellement que je suis de ton côté.»

Il déglutit difficilement. «Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais être l'héritier du clan Malfoy était une chose bien plus importante dans ma vie que je ne le croyais. Si je refuse de suivre le chemin tracé par mon père, ils vont me déshériter. Je ne serai plus rien.»

Pendant un instant, il voulut hurler de rage contre cette injustice. Puis, il se souvint qui était assis en face de lui. Le garçon qui avait perdu ses parents à cause d'une prophétie avant même de les avoir connus. La même prophétie qui l'obligeait à combattre encore et encore le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps. Il se sentit honteux.

«Je suis désolé.» Chuchota-t-il. Il ne restait rien de son habituelle arrogance et de sa fierté légendaire. «Je sais que c'est pathétique. Mais couper les ponts est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Et rien que d'en parler, ça fait mal.»

Aucune réponse ne vint, et quand Draco releva la tête pour voir le visage de Harry, il vit que son ami était plongé dans ses pensées.

«Peut-être pas.» Répondit finalement le Gryffondor.

«Quoi?»

«Tu n'auras peut-être pas à couper les ponts, du moins, pas avant Halloween.» Rétorqua Harry, l'esprit concentré sur le plan qui se formait dans sa tête.

«C'est insensé Harry.» Lâcha durement Draco qui ne voulait pas accorder de crédits à l'espoir qui lui brûlait la poitrine. «Voldemort et mon père veulent tous les deux que je sois marqué, il n'accepteront pas un refus de ma part!»

«Pas un refus.» Poursuivit Harry dont le visage exprimait désormais l'excitation. «Mais peut-être que si tu as une meilleure alternative, quelque chose qui te rendrait, à leurs yeux, plus utile qu'un simple Mangemort!»

«Comme quoi?» Interrogea Draco, sceptique. 

«Comme… devenir l'assistant d'un professeur, rester à Poudlard après que nous l'aurons officiellement quitté.» Proposa Harry après un instant de réflexion. «Cela justifierait le fait que tu restes ici, et tu pourras dire, qu'étant un ancien Serpentard, tu seras soumis à une surveillance particulière. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de te marquer. Je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'Hermione aura été diplômée, ils auront besoin d'un nouvel espion dans le château. Ils devraient être satisfait si tu leur présentais une telle idée.»

«Mais comment pourrais-je convaincre un professeur de Poudlard de devenir son apprenti? Ils connaissent tous les allégeances de mon père, et il est évident qu'ils sont loyaux à Dumbledore…»

«Mais pas notre nouveau Maître des potions.» Argua Harry. «Elle est on ne peut plus neutre, et officiellement, elle ne sait pas que tu es un Mangemort en devenir. Tu es excellent en potions, et si Dumbledore lui parlait…»

«Potter», l'interrompit Draco d'une voix déterminée. «Je suis presque sûr que je vais le regretter, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admettre que tu es absolument brillant. Ça devrait pouvoir fonctionner.»

Et, enlaçant ses genoux, il se laissa gagner par le soulagement et l'espoir. Il répéta alors dans un murmure: «Ça devrait fonctionner!»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Hermione ne devrait-elle pas être ici aussi?» Demanda Ron alors qu'il prenait place, inquiet de savoir si son ancienne amie continuait de l'éviter.

On était samedi après-midi, et Ron, Fred et George, la guérisseuse Hestia Jones, le professeur Flitwick ainsi que le professeur Vectors venait d'être intronisé dans l'Ordre. Il y avait eu quelques moments forts, en particulier lorsque Draco était entré dans la pièce. Les jumeaux avaient alors dégainé leurs baguettes et le professeur Flitwick avait grogné d'un air indigné, mais mis à part cela, tout s'était bien déroulé et l'Ordre était désormais largement dépassé par une grosse dispute incluant les têtes rousses assises en face de Harry, autour de l'énorme table. 

Cette question avait été la première chose qu'avait dite Ron en dehors des remerciements d'usage suite à son intronisation. Dumbledore avait directement enchaîné avec l'ouverture officielle de la réunion. Et comme presque tous les mots sortis de la bouche du jeune homme ces derniers temps, ces paroles avaient été inopportunes. 

Au lieu de répondre, Snape se contenta de lui envoyer un regard si menaçant que Ron sembla se tasser sur sa chaise. Il se retourna alors et ne rencontra que les yeux venimeux de Draco Malfoy ce qui le força à baisser la tête. 

Ce fut le Directeur qui répondit finalement à sa question. «Oui, elle aurait normalement du être présente pour cette réunion.» Acquiesça-t-il doucement. «Mais elle a été appelée à l'extérieur.»

«Appelée à l'extérieur?» Fred, ou George -Harry n'avait jamais su différencier avec certitude les jumeaux- demanda. «Par qui?»

«Où ça?» Ajouta l'autre jumeau, et sans même se concerter du regard, ils finirent d'une seule et même voix. «Et pourquoi?»

Cette fois, le regard de Snape engloba la totalité de la progéniture Weasley, y compris Bill qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

«La réunion n'a commencé que depuis cinq minutes.» Commença froidement Snape, en séparant bien et en articulant chaque mots. «Et vous avez déjà largement prouvé combien vous étiez immatures. Pourriez-vous juste faire en sorte d'ignorer les plaisanteries d'adolescents et ainsi essayer d'utiliser vos cerveaux comme il se doit?»

«Mais c'est ce que nous faisons.» Protesta l'un d'entre eux.

«C'est exactement…»

«Ce que nous…»

«Avons l'intention de faire:»

«Enchanter et amuser…»

«Nos pauvres sorciers.»

«Et maintenant, à propos d'Hermione?»

C'était une des choses que Harry avait toujours admiré chez les jumeaux: ils étaient capables de plaisanter, de changer totalement de sujet et d'entraîner avec eux tous les autres, sans pour autant oublier de ce dont ils parlaient à l'origine. 

Pendant tout ce temps, Snape avait essayé de les distraire. En vain. 

Ce fut Dumbledore qui répondit à la question, sachant probablement que Snape de réagirait pas bien face aux jumeaux Weasley. Harry avait remarqué au cours des semaines précédentes que lorsque Hermione était absente du château, leur Chef des renseignements était légèrement tendu. Ce n'était pas évident, mais Harry avait fait le lien.

Quand Hermione n'était pas là, les réactions de Snape étaient un brin plus vives, ses répliques légèrement plus tranchantes et son humeur empirait. En effet, Harry avait vu Snape faire preuve de tendresse au cours des mois passés, même si seule Hermione en bénéficiait. Sans elle, il perdait peu à peu ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. 

«Vous êtes prévenus qu'il n'y a que deux fonctions officielles au sein de l'Ordre –celle de leader, que j'assume, et celle de chef de l'espionnage, qui est de la responsabilité de Severus Snape.» Commença-t-il en guise de courte introduction sur l'organisation du Premier Cercle. «Pendant un moment, nous avons songé à créer une troisième responsabilité, dont le rôle aurait été la coordination du premier et second cercle, mais mis à part cela, chacun dans l'Ordre est considéré sur le même pied d'égalité. Chacun a donc le droit aux mêmes informations et doit être attentif aux risques qui en découlent lors des missions qui vous sont attribuées. Il y a cependant quelques membres qui importent particulièrement de par leur rôle clef.»

«Votre père.» Il désigna Arthur Weasley. «Est nos yeux et nos oreilles au Ministère, tout comme Tonks l'est chez les aurors. Draco nous tient informés des opinions et des projets des plus… traditionnels sangs purs.» La description provoqua un sourire à Arthur Weasley ainsi qu'un haussement de soucis de la part de Draco. 

«Remus Lupin est notre contact chez les loups garous, tout comme Hagrid -qui appartient au second cercle- est chargé de communiquer avec les géants. Et Miss Granger,» Dumbledore hésita un instant, incertain de la façon dont il devait annoncer la chose. Puis il considéra qu'il avait affaire à des Gryffondors et opta pour une approche franche. «Miss Granger est notre espion parmi les Mangemorts les plus importants.»

Harry put entendre un couinement à sa droite et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le professeur Flitwick manquer de tomber de sa chaise, et qui ne dut son salut qu'à la main salvatrice du professeur McGonagall. 

«Miss Granger.» Demanda le minuscule enseignant qui n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles. «Un espion?»

A sa gauche, Harry put capter le roulement hautain des yeux résignés de Snape. «Oui, une espionne, dans le Premier Cercle, depuis plus de six mois. Oui, nous en avons la preuve, non, nous ne l'arrêterons pas, et oui, elle est plus que compétente dans son domaine. Ce qui devrait répondre à toutes vos questions, il me semble.»

Il n'attendit pas assez longtemps pour leur donner une chance de protester et poursuivit d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à une argumentation différente de la sienne. «Et nous n'allons plus aborder le sujet, je peux vous l'affirmer. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à traiter que de satisfaire votre attirance pour tout ce qui est sensationnel.»

Cela fit effectivement taire Flitwick ainsi que Vector, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour leur faire part de son incrédulité. Cette dernière referma donc la bouche en un claquement de dents sonores.

Cependant, les jumeaux Weasley, qui n'étaient connus ni pour leur subtilité, ni pour le respect des règles, et malgré le regard de Snape menaçant de les mutiler, de les torturer avant de les achever, fixèrent Dumbledore comme s'il leur avait présenté un tout nouveau et inattendu jouet. 

«Hermione…» Commença l'un d'entre eux.

«Est une espionne…»

«Infiltrée chez les Mangemorts?» Demandèrent-ils et Dumbledore acquiesça, s'attendant vraisemblablement à une réaction choquée, sans oublier combien les deux jeunes frères accorderaient de l'importance à ce fait. 

Mais il ne les connaissait pas aussi que Harry qui ne put retenir un large sourire quand il vit leur expression. S'il ne se trompait pas totalement, Hermione serait sujette à une véritable pluie de questions dès l'instant où elle apparaîtrait. Mais ça ne concernerait pas ses motivations ou la façon dont elle s'y était prise. 

Harry s'attendait à des questions d'ordre plus pratique, du style: quel était le sortilège de dissimulation le plus efficace, comment Voldemort protégeait-il son quartier général contre les sorts d'écoute et quels gadgets avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux en tant qu'espionne. Ils développeraient probablement une nouvelle gamme de produits et insisteraient pour qu'elle les teste. 

Mais évidemment, Dumbledore ne connaissait pas parfaitement les chemins tortueux et légèrement effrayants de l'esprit des jumeaux. C'est pourquoi l'expression totalement réjouie qui fendit leurs visages prit le Directeur par surprise.

«Génial!»Proclamèrent joyeusement et de concert les jumeaux. Ainsi fut clos le sujet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais ce ne serait pas la dernière fois ce soir que le statut d'Hermione occuperait les pensées de l'Ordre.

Ils avaient presque fini leur réunion quotidienne qui, soit dit en passant, avait été utile et ponctuée de nombreux regards et commentaires sarcastiques de la part de Snape à l'attention de Ron jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor évite absolument de croiser le regard de son ancien professeur, lorsque l'une des tapisseries commença brusquement à rougeoyer juste avant qu'Hermione ne la traverse en trébuchant et manquant de s'écrouler à cause de son empressement. 

«Severus!» S'écria-t-elle, et l'instant d'après, il était à ses côtés, la soutenant et inclinant la tête de la jeune femme avec une main, exactement comme ils le faisaient si souvent depuis ces derniers mois. 

Harry savait désormais combien Hermione avait terriblement besoin de la force de Severus après chaque rassemblement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un échange bien étrange. Pourtant, Snape garda le visage de la jeune femme relevé et ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Hermione. Il n'y avait aucun geste de réconfort dans la façon dont il la touchait, et son visage se fit aussi pâle et inexpressif que celui de la jeune femme.

Ils semblaient… statufiés, comme gelés dans un moment d'inaction, et Harry douta sérieusement que cette attitude puisse réconforter Hermione de quelques manières que ce soit.

Soudain, le charme fut rompu et leur chef des renseignements se mit en action. 

«La maison sécurisée numéro quatre va être attaquée dans quelques minutes.» Aboya-t-il tandis qu'Hermione s'écroulait dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés de fatigue et sa tête reposant sur le dossier. Avant que les autres n'aient assimilé l'information, Severus était déjà devant la cheminée et avait établi une connexion avec la maison menacée. 

En temps normal, l'image d'un Snape agenouillé, la tête dans les flammes vertes, aurait pu être comique, mais l'écho des cris de Mundungus Fletcher leur parvint aux oreilles et Harry était bien trop déboussolé par la situation pour profiter du moment. Même les jumeaux Weasley semblèrent n'avoir rien remarquer. Leurs regards allaient de Snape à Hermione avec un regard non pas amusé mais surpris.

«Mundungus», cria Snape. «Je sais que tu es là, alors bouge tes fesses jusqu'à cette cheminée immédiatement ou il t'en coûtera ta pathétique petite vie!»

D'un ton rude, ce qui avait le don de remuer l'insignifiant voleur, Snape ordonna à Fletcher de rassembler ses affaires et d'utiliser son portoloin d'urgence pour se rendre à Square Grimmauld. Pendant ce temps, Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre s'était levé lors de son entrée. Ils avaient regardé Snape hurler ses ordres avant de commencer à arpenter la pièce dans sa longueur, de regarder la carte enchantée au plafond ou tout simplement de fixer la partie encore visible de leur chef des renseignements. 

«Tu dois déguerpir immédiatement! Laisse tout derrière toi de manière à ce que ça n'ait pas l'air d'une fuite trop récente ou suspecte. Fais vite. Les Mangemorts vont débarquer d'ici quelques minutes!»

Comme la connexion au quartier général était à sens unique, Fletcher ne pouvait se contenter de passer dans la cheminée. Square Grimmauld, qui était désormais la maison sécurisée numéro un depuis que le QG avait été déplacé à Poudlard, était encore protégé par de puissants sortilèges et possédait des connexions au réseau de cheminées à double sens pouvant être utilisés par les membre de l'Ordre. Suivant les procédures d'urgence mises en place par Snape dès que celui-ci s'était vu confié la charge de chef des renseignements, Fletcher devrait s'y rendre et rester jusqu'à ce que les éventuels sortilèges traceurs soient devenus obsolètes ou toute autre menace aient été écartée.

«Je me fiche de tes objets volés, Mondungus!» Hurla une fois encore Snape. «Contente-toi de déclencher le sortilège abditum et sauve-toi, ou tu vas mériter chacun des doloris qu'ils vont t'infliger. Maintenant!»

Harry put voir Madame Weasley sursauter lorsque le dernier ordre fut lancé puisqu'il leur parvint haut et clair aux oreilles à cause du silence régnant dans la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, Snape sortit la tête, pris une autre poignée de poudre de cheminette et se plaça de nouveau dans l'âtre.

Le sortilège abditum, se souvint Harry légèrement étourdi –alors que Snape pressait Fletcher d'un ton parfaitement antipathique, lançait un sortilège pour vérifier la sécurité des autres résidences, indiquait aux occupants de rester à l'abri jusqu'à nouvel ordre et appelait de nouveau la maison pour être sûr que Mondungus était bien parti- était un autre ingénieux petit sort inventé par Hermione et Snape. 

Lancer ce sort permettait de laisser le lieu dans un état d'abandon, transformant n'importe quelle demeure habitée en une ruine pleine de poussière. Quand les Mangemorts atteindrait la maison, ils ne trouveraient rien d'autre qu'une vieille bâtisse délabrée qui donnerait l'impression de ne pas avoir été habitée depuis quelques années.

Quand Harry avait découvert toutes les améliorations apportées par Snape depuis que ce dernier était devenu chef de l'espionnage, il en avait d'abord été irrité. Il lui avait en effet semblé naturel qu'il ait des protocoles pour assurer la sécurité ainsi que des procédures d'urgence. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la plus importante protection dont ils disposaient était le secret. Mais comme la plupart des sorciers, Dumbledore n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande discrétion, et ce, malgré la capacité qu'il avait de vous surprendre avec son immense connaissance. 

Peut-être leur fallait-il un espion pour leur apprendre l'art du secret et de la ruse, peut-être leur fallait-il une personne habituée à avoir une couverture, quelqu'un qui vérifie chaque porte à chaque fois qu'il pénètre dans une pièce, pour apprendre à l'Ordre à devenir une organisation plus professionnelle. Pour toutes ces raisons, Harry était très heureux que Snape veille à tous ces détails. Avec Hermione.

Moins de cinq minutes après l'arrivée d'Hermione à travers les tapisseries, la maison sécurisée numéro quatre avait été désertée, ses habitants mis à l'abri et la cheminée avait été déconnectée. Snape s'était déplacé si rapidement et avec tant d'efficacité que ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut fini que les membres de l'Ordre comprirent véritablement ce qui venait de se passer. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait réagi, toute la tension quitta son corps et il se dirigea vers Hermione. 

«Une tasse de thé?» Lui demanda-t-il doucement, et elle acquiesça sans même ouvrir les yeux. 

«Il a déguerpi?» Demanda-t-elle. 

«Oui. Même s'il se plaignait d'avoir à laisser derrière lui quelques affaires. La maison semble parfaitement inutilisée. Veux-tu me donner les détails maintenant, ou cela peut-il attendre plus tard?»

«Il vaut mieux que je te les donne maintenant. Il est possible que j'aie oublié quelque chose d'essentiel.»

Une fois encore, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et capta le regard de Snape. Un silence pesant tomba sur eux, comme s'ils avaient quitté leurs corps et qu'ils dialoguaient à un niveau qu'aucun des autres ne pouvait atteindre. 

Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la connexion se brisa et Snape s'éloigna de la cheminée, se servit une tasse de thé dans laquelle il ajouta deux cuillères de sucre avant de la tendre à Hermione qui la prit avec reconnaissance. 

«Je lui ai dit une bonne centaine de fois de ne pas utiliser les hiboux.» Commenta-t-il avec une pointe de colère. 

«Bien sûr que tu l'as fait.» Rétorqua-t-elle calmement en sirotant son thé avec un plaisir évident. «Mais c'est dans la nature humaine de ne pas tenir compte des conseils.»

«Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?» Demanda Bill Weasley dont l'irritation était à peine dissimulée.

Personne n'avait osé proférer la moindre parole, et même Dumbledore semblait sérieusement ébranlé par cette représentation incompréhensible. Mais maintenant que le silence avait été rompu, Harry entendit plusieurs voix faire écho à la demande de Bill. 

«Hermione m'a fait son compte-rendu et j'ai agi en conséquence.» Répondit Snape, qui ne voulait visiblement pas expliquer leur étrange interaction. 

«Je n'ai rien vu qui ressemblait à un rapport.» Protesta Remus, et une fois encore, Hermione et Snape partagèrent un de leurs étranges et silencieux regards.

«Ce serait mieux.» Dit-elle finalement, comme s'il s'agissait de la suite d'une argumentation. «Il ne l'accepteront pas autrement.»

«Tu en es sûre?» Lui demanda Snape, qui la détaillait de ses yeux inquisiteurs.

Elle hocha la tête avec lassitude. «A toi les honneurs. J'ai besoin d'un moment de repos et d'une autre tasse de thé.»

«De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler tous les deux, pour l'amour de Merlin.» La patience de Tonks venait de s'envoler. «Avez-vous développer des capacités de télépathes, ou quelque chose du genre?»

Snape sourit très légèrement tandis qu'Hermione se détournait d'eux, ignorant complètement l'ensemble de l'Ordre comme si elle était seule dans la pièce. «Dans le mille, chère Tonks.» Rétorqua-t-il, et si Harry n'avait pas été complètement confus, il aurait ricané en constatant l'habilité du Serpentard à transformer toutes les situations en scènes mélodramatiques.

«Peu de temps après qu'Hermione et moi avons commencé à travailler ensemble, nous avons découvert accidentellement qu'il était possible pour deux experts en légilimencie de transmettre et de recevoir des pensées, des images et même des chapelets entier de souvenirs. Il nous a fallu nous entraîner, mais c'est devenu la façon la plus efficace de partager des informations à laquelle j'ai jamais eu accès.»

Harry regretta soudain de ne pas avoir continué ses leçons d'occlumancie en cinquième année. 

«Vous voulez dire que vous pouvez communiquer ensemble par la pensée?» Demanda-t-il, sans cacher son admiration. Snape acquiesça. 

«Nous avons cependant besoin d'un contact visuel ou physique.» Ajouta-t-il calmement. «Mis à part ça, nous n'avons pas encore découvert d'autres limites à cette faculté.»

A en juger par leurs expressions, la moitié des membres de l'Ordre mouraient d'envie de poser des questions, de commenter et de discuter de cette nouvelle révélation. Mais comme toujours, les jumeaux furent les plus rapides. Harry aurait d'ailleurs pu prédire leur réaction. 

«Donc vous pouvez discuter sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive?» Demanda l'un d'eux, et Snape confirma, souhaitant visiblement clore le sujet. 

«Même si vous êtes à l'opposé dans la pièce? Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive?» Un autre hochement de tête accompagné d'un regard lourd de sens. 

«C'est génial!» Ajouta l'autre, et avec une synchronisation parfaite, ils posèrent la question à laquelle Harry s'attendait depuis qu'ils avaient pris la parole: «Vous pouvez nous apprendre?»

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Alors? Toujours intéressés pour la suite?


	48. And foul is fair

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

_**Chapitre 48****: And foul is fair**_

« Draco », s'exclama une voix exubérante qui le fit tiquer.

« Alors, il y a... »

« Notre ancien Serpentard... »

« Juste à côté de notre Sauveur international! »

« Dis moi encore une fois pourquoi ils sont devenus membres », chuchota Draco à Harry sans même desserrer les dents, faisant ainsi glousser ce dernier.

« Ils ne sont pas si terribles, tu verras. Tu dois juste mettre de côté ton amour propre et accepter le fait qu'ils sont une véritable catastrophe ambulante. » Répondit-il à son ami, dont l'expression septique sur le visage exprimait combien il était peu rassuré par ces paroles.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient désigné leur proie et se dirigeaient désormais vers Harry et Draco lorsque celui-ci se leva brusquement du sofa et se dirigea vers la grande table ovale, en entraînant tout naturellement le Gryffondor à sa suite.

« Severus », appela-t-il, légèrement désespéré, si bien que Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel.

« Oui? » Demanda avec un brin d'ennui leur chef des renseignements qui venait tout juste de quitter son bureau. « Qu'y a-t-il, Draco? »

« Et bien, Harry et moi avons... cette chose dont nous voulions te parler. » Improvisa-t-il en lançant un regard par dessus son épaule.

Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur les jumeaux , puis sur Harry et enfin sur Draco. Pendant un instant, Harry aurait juré voir les lèvres de son ancien professeur se tordre d'amusement.

« Très bien » Acquiesça-t-il rapidement. « Venez dans mon bureau. Nous avons environ dix minutes avant que la réunion ne commence. »

Tout en traînant toujours Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée, Draco se précipita presque dans le bureau et soupira de soulagement lorsque Snape referma la porte derrière eux.

« Maintenant, y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler? » Demanda le plus âgé dont les lèvres s'étiraient plus visiblement que précédemment. « Ou est-ce seulement un subtile plan pour échapper aux deux têtes rousses? »

Comme s'il réalisait soudain avoir baisser sa garde, Draco se raidit immédiatement et reprit son attitude aristocratique et ennuyée. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui sentit ses lèvres s'étirer.

« En fait, il y a quelque chose d'important. » Annonça le Serpentard. « Harry et moi avons discuté du plan d'Hermione, et nous pensons avoir trouvé une solution pour une éventuelle faille. »

L'attention se Snape fut immédiate et Harry dut s'empêcher de se tortiller de gêne sous le regard noir et intense.

« Quelle faille? » Demanda Snape.

Harry n'aurait pu émettre qu'un grognement inarticulé, mais heureusement pour lui, le Serpentard à ses côtés étaient immunisé contre l'aura de Snape.

« De ce que j'en sais, Hermione envisage de présenter son plan à Voldemort dès que son statut parmi les Mangemorts sera assez important, n'est-ce pas? » Questionna Draco. Snape acquiesça impatiemment.

« Et bien, Harry et moi nous demandons si ça ne provoquerait pas plus de suspicion qu'autre chose. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas proposé plus tôt, et pourquoi aurait-elle choisi Tintagel plutôt que de proposer un lieu plus proche du Terrier ou de Poudlard? Par contre, si son plan venait en réponse à quelque chose, si elle le présentait suite à une information que Voldemort aurait découverte... »

C'était typique de Draco. Ils étaient debout dans le bureau du chef des renseignements avec un Snape dont l'agacement et l'impatience ne faisait que croître comme un ciel qui devient orageux, et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire durer le suspense. En d'autres circonstances, Harry l'aurait laissé raconter son histoire à son rythme, mais il était bien trop conscient de l'Ordre qui se tenait dans la pièce adjacente et de la réunion qui devait avoir lieu sous peu. C'est pourquoi il prit la parole.

« La prophétie. » Dit-il calmement, et Draco souffla comme un acteur qui viendrait d'être poussé en coulisses. « Nous pensons que si quelqu'un pouvait manipuler la prophétie -de manière à lui faire dire que la seule façon de me tuer est de le faire lors d'une nuit d'Ancienne Magie, en un lieu antique- et si Hermione pouvait donner cette prophétie oubliée à Voldemort, son plan serait alors la seule solution au problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne poserait de question. »

Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Snape, mais Harry ne put déterminer quoi.

« Et comment Hermione a la moindre chance de vous faire sortir du château une de ces nuits-là, si vous vous savez vulnérable, Potter? »

Harry resta bouche bée. La question n'était... qu'une question! Ce n'était pas une menace voilée avec un ton inquiétant, comme lorsqu'il demandait lors d'un cours de potion : « Que croyez-vous être en train de faire? » Non, cette fois, Snape attendait juste sa réponse comme s'il y portait un véritable intérêt.

« Si Hermione a pu me convaincre de lui montrer mes souvenirs, dans une pensine, par exemple », répondit-il après un instant de réflexion, « ne pourrait-elle pas les avoir modifiés, ou en avoir supprimé une partie, de manière à ce que je sois inconscient du danger? »

Une fois encore, Snape le fixa avec un expression indéchiffrable, et sans la douloureuse sensation dans sa poitrine, Harry n'aurait pas prit conscience qu'il avait cessé de respirer. En l'espace que peu de temps depuis la Nouvelle Année, Snape était remonté dans son estime, et il comprit soudain, qu'il _voulait _que cet homme le respecte, tout comme il voulait depuis quelques jours que Draco l'apprécie.

_Et dire que je l'appelais 'bâtard graisseux' il y a moins de six mois!_

Finalement , Snape acquiesça. « Votre idée a du mérite. » Accorda-t-il, et Harry sentit la fierté s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. C'était le meilleur compliment que lui avait jamais fait Snape.

L'ancien professeur les observa encore un instant, son regard indéchiffrable se posa tout d'abord sur Draco et ensuite il s'attarda bien plus longtemps sur Harry.

« Très bien, préparez un plan d'action détaillé et le texte altéré de la prophétie. Soyez prêts à le présenter pour la fin de la semaine prochaine. »

« Quoi? Nous? » Demanda Harry, partagé entre la fierté et la peur de devoir expliquer ça à un ensemble de personnes plus âgées que lui.

Snape lui adressa un petit sourire narquois. « Évidemment. » Confirma-t-il. « Après tout, c'est votre idée, n'est-ce pas? »

Il posa de nouveau ses yeux brièvement sur Harry, puis se tourna vers Draco. « Y a-t-il du nouveau au sujet de ton apprentissage? » Demanda-t-il, alors que Draco répondait par un sourire moqueur.

« Ça avance. » Dit-il à son ancien Directeur de maison. « Je me comporte de mon mieux devant elle et suis déjà allé la voir deux fois pour lui demander des informations complémentaires. J'ai alors fait mention de travaux personnels et elle a semblé très intéressée. Je crois savoir que Dumbledore a prévu de lui parler dans deux semaines. »

Snape acquiesça. « Très bien. Nous devrions... »

Le cri perçant d'un oiseau l'interrompit. En deux pas, Snape était devant la fenêtre et l'ouvrait. Il lui fallu encore moins de temps pour récupérer le message, le lire et quitter la pièce en un tourbillon de robes. Il laissa la porte ouverte, laissant clairement penser qu'il voulait que les deux jeunes hommes quittent son bureau. Il le leur accorda cependant pas le moindre regard.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient désormais arrivés, et tous les yeux se tournèrent curieusement vers leur chef des renseignements , alors qu'il se dirigeait -non, se précipitait- vers la cheminée sur le rebord de laquelle un miroir orné reposait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Snape toucha une série de fleurs et de baies décorant le cadre, et qu'il prononça un sort que Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait un fait d'un autre moyen de communication.

« Robin », dit-il brusquement. « Que se passe-t-il? »

Lentement, Harry s'approcha de Snape et du miroir, remarquant du coin de l'oeil que les autres membres de l'Ordre faisaient de même. Il tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il y avait dans le miroir, mais même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il ne put discerner autre chose qu'une silhouette brumeuse, impossible à identifier.

« Maître », répondit une voix éraillée en provenance du miroir. « Mauvaises nouvelles, j'en ai peur. Nous avons découvert que Petit Jean était rentré à la maison. »

« Petit Jean », demanda Snape, d'une voix soudainement aussi froide que la glace, rappelant vaguement quelque chose à Harry. « Où? »

« Nottingham. Je n'en sais pas plus. Freya l'a trouvé et elle m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il était parti et qu'elle avait sa mallette. Ils sont à Walhalla pour l'instant, cachés jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie récupéré ce dont nous avons besoin. Je suis désolé, Maître. »

« Tu as bien fait, Robin. » Répondit Snape, toujours sans la moindre once de sentiment. « Informe les voleurs et les dieux nordiques. Et contacte moi dès que tu as du nouveau. »

L'ombre du miroir acquiesça, puis de nouveau, Snape toucha une série de fleurs et de baies, d'un mouvement rapide et précis. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la connexion fut coupée. Il continua à scruter le miroir comme si ce dernier allait lui révéler ses secrets, la main gauche, toujours appuyée sur rebord de la cheminée, la main droite sur un bouton de rose sculpté.

« Severus », intervint Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut évident que le maître-espion ne se retournerait pas de son propre chef. « En quoi consistait le message? »

Snape se tourna alors et Harry dut se forcer à ne pas reculer. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté le visage de l'homme, seules ses lèvres formaient encore un sourire railleur.

« Un de mes espions a été retrouvé mort cette après-midi, Albus. » Répondit-il de la voix arrogante à laquelle était habitué Harry en cours de potions. « Un autre espion est parvenu à mettre en sécurité son corps avec ses notes codées, et l'a emmené dans la maison sécurisé numéro sept. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Un espion? » Demanda Harry, la poitrine soudainement serrée. Remus était là et il avait vu Hermione dans l'après-midi, mais Tonks ne s'était pas encore montrée, et il savait qu'elle espionnait les aurors pour eux. « Quel espion? On le connaît? »

« Non, Potter », répondit Snape d'un air railleur grandissant, tandis qu'il gagnait sa place à la table. Il était le seul à être assis. Les autres s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes dans le salon, en regardant Snape prudemment. « Il y a beaucoup plus de personnes engagées dans cette guerre que vous ne le soupçonnez. Petit Jean était l'un d'entre eux, et maintenant, il est mort, son identité importe encore moins qu'avant. Pouvons-nous commencer la réunion? J'ai une soirée chargée en perspective. »

Harry et Remus qui se tenaient debout à sa gauche échangèrent un long regard soupçonneux. Bien qu'il soit difficile pour Snape de baisser dans l'estime de Remus ces jours-ci, il trouvait, tout comme Harry, que son manque de réaction était étrange.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » Dit finalement Remus, en s'approchant doucement de Snape, une main tendue, comme pour le consoler. « Tu dois être dévasté par cette perte. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens... »

« Toujours à faire preuve d'imagination, Remus. » Aboya Snape d'une voix si mordante que le loup-garou recula involontairement et se protégea le visage avec le bras.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être _dévasté_. Pas plus qu'il n'y en a de lambiner, alors pouvons-nous commencer, s'il vous plaît? »

Mais Remus, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, ne lâcha pas l'affaire, et Harry remarqua que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, en signe d'irritation. Si Snape voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, Harry pouvait clairement lire sur le visage de son ami que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était mieux que de se faire mordre...

« Severus, je sais que tu es en colère contre toi-même, mais crois-moi, c n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire... »

« Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu gardais tes pathétiques tentatives de psychologie pour toi, _Lupin. _» Siffla le brun, d'une manière qui laissait sous-entendre clairement une menace. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu faire si j'avais voulu... »

On y est, songea Harry. Il connaissait ce ton. Maintenant, Snape était hors de lui. Officiellement.

Habituellement, cela signifiait un cours de potion infernal, et à en juger par l'expression des membres de l'Ordre autour de lui, les personnes présentes n'étaient guère différentes d'une classe de sixième année en potions. Remus s'était tu, mais c'était désormais Dumbledore et Flitwick qui faisaient de leur mieux pour l'apaiser. Harry avait envie de leur dire de ne pas s'en mêler. Même Draco baissait la tête et se faisait oublier quand leur professeur était dans cet état.

Alors que la température de la pièce avoisinait le zéro, Harry se replia vers le mur du fond où se trouvaient la majorité des tapisseries. Ce ne fut qu'une fois là-bas, qu'il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles commençait à rougeoyer avant de laisser apparaître Hermione.

Partageant un bref sourire avec son ami, ses yeux noisette embrassèrent la pièce en une fraction de secondes, et leur expression s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Que s'est-il passé? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry alors que Snape adressait une remarque cinglante à Flitwick qui recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé.

« Nous avons reçu un message indiquant que l'un de nos espions a été tué cette après-midi. Quand Remus a tenté de lui parler, il a basculé en mode 'bâtard'. »

« Quel espion? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix aussi froide et impressionnante que celle de Snape un peu plus tôt. Harry réalisa alors soudain pourquoi ce ton lui avait alors semblé si familier. La même froideur avait teinté la voix et le visage d'Hermione, dans la clairière, après avoir tué Théodore Nott.

« Petit Jean », répondit-il.

« Un des voleurs, donc », pensa Hermione tout haut. « Ils étaient basés près de l'Allée des Embrumes cette semaine. Est-ce Robin qui vous a informé? »

« Oui, mais il a été retrouvé par quelqu'un du nom de Freya. »

« Etrange. Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu nordique faisait dans ce secteur? A-t-il dit autre chose? »

« Seulement qu'elle avait emmené Petit Jean à Walhalla. Qu'est-ce que ces codes signifie, Hermione? »

Mais Hermione ne sembla pas vouloir répondre. Elle était concentrée sur Snape, qui en avait maintenant fini avec Flitwick et se tournait vers McGonagall.

« Que lui a dit Remus? »

« Seulement qu'il devait être dévasté et que ce n'était pas de sa faute, je crois. »

Quelque chose se durcit dans l'expression d'Hermione.

« Remus a été stupide de dire ça. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi? Il voulait seulement aider. »

Elle adressa un bref regard à Harry, son visage indiquant clairement le peu d'intérêt qu'elle accordait à cet argument.

« Severus a recruté Petit Jean personnellement. Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute si il est mort, même indirectement. »

Harry la fixa, choqué, ne sachant pas pas si sa stupéfaction était due à cet étrange commentaire ou au fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait le besoin de parler en faveur de Snape. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre conscience de cette étrange réaction, une voix régla la question à sa place.

« On chuchote dans un coin comme des élèves de première année? » Ricana Snape de la plac où il était assis. « Je vois que vous avez gagné en maturité en entrant dans le premier cercle, Potter. J'ai toujours trouvé que cela vous manquait. »

« Maintenant, Severus, comme je ne vais pas déverser toute ma pitié et ma compassion sur toi, il est inutile de te comporter comme un élève bougon de quatrième année. » Annonça Hermione d'une voix traînante, mais suffisamment forte pour que tout le monde entende. La pièce se refroidit encore un peu plus.

Mis à part Maugrey et peut-être Dumbledore, chaque membre de l'ordre avait déjà subit au moins une fois le courroux du Maître des Potions. Ils savaient tous qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de survivre quand il était à ce point caustique: baisser la tête, attendre patiemment que la tempête passe et courir se mettre à couvert à la moindre occasion.

Toute personne ayant tenté de tenir tête à Snape pendant un accès de rage avait été déclaré perdant voir pire. Et maintenant, alors que l'humeur de Snape égalait de sommets encore jamais atteints même par ses anciens collègues, Hermione passait à l'attaque.

Ils seraient chanceux si elle y survivait.

« Ah, Hermione », susurra Snape d'une voix qu'Harry n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois auparavant, en troisième année, alors que son professeur menaçait Sirius de sa baguette. « Ne me dis pas que tu veux participer, parce que j'ai l'habitude que tu n'interviennes que pour me faire perdre mon temps! »

Chacun recula. Ils savaient tous combien Snape était devenu important pour Hermione ces derniers mois, et Harry fut fortement tenté de lancer un sort à son ancien professeur pour la méchanceté dont il faisait preuve. Les remarques scabreuses qu'il avait pu faire avant n'étaient rien à côté de ça.

Mais Hermione se contenta de sourire, un sourire sauvage qui exposa ses canines de façon menaçante.

« Mais je n'aurais pas l'audace de te surprendre, Severus. » Rétorqua-t-elle, et Harry était sûr de ne jamais avoir entendu cette intonation de la part de son amie, pas même lorsqu'elle menaçait Ron. « Parce que nous savons tous combien tu réagis mal quand quelqu'un contrarie l'intégralité de tes préjugés! »

« Mes enfants... », supplia le Directeur, mais deux mains les levèrent immédiatement, lui signifiant de garder le silence. Harry aurait été surpris et amusé de cette nouvelle preuve de leur ressemblance s'il n'avait pas été choqué par la façon vicieuse qu'avaient Hermione et Snape de se déchirer.

« Tu n'es même pas assez âgée pour comprendre la différence entre préjugés et faits, Hermione. » Poursuivit Snape comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus. « Ne devrais-tu pas retourner à tes jeux et laisser les véritables problèmes à ceux qui sont capables de les gérer? »

« Je ne vois personne plus capable que moi ici, je ne vois qu'une personne qui s'apitoie sur son sort, trop borné pour admettre qu'il n'est pas parfait. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une Sang de bourbe comprenne un concept tel que l'honneur sorcier! » Gronda Snape, alors que leurs auditeurs reculaient encore d'un pas.

« On se replie sur un terrain connu, n'est-ce pas, Severus? » Se moqua Hermione, sa voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau. « Tes vieux copains te manquent ces jours-ci? Peut-être n'es-tu pas si affecté de la perte de ton espion, après tout? »

« Miss Granger », résonna dans la salle la voix outrée de McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, pour l'amour de Merlin? »

« C'est juste la stupidité de la Je-sais-tout Gryffondor qui a reprit le dessus, Minerva. » Siffla Snape. « Et je suis surpris de voir combien de temps elle a réussi à se prétendre intelligente. Elle m'avait presque convaincu! »

Soudain, Harry ressentit de la pitié pour Snape. S'il avait appris une chose avec Hermione au cours de ces années, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais insulter son intelligence. Quelque soit la remarque, tu pouvais survivre, mais si tu insinuais qu'elle était idiote, bien heureux serait celui qui s'en sortirait indemne. De l'avis de Harry, Snape s'était terriblement trompé dans ses chances de remporter cet échange.

Hermione glissa jusqu'à lui avec la grâce d'un grand chat en colère. L'ensemble de l'Ordre retint alors son souffle. Ron et Draco, qui avaient déjà testé les coups de poing vigoureux de la jeune femme grimacèrent par anticipation. Mais au lieu de frapper le Maître-espion, Hermione s'arrêta juste en face de lui, inclina la tête sur le côté et le jaugea en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça va mieux? » Et alors qu'il hochait la tête silencieusement, l'agressivité de la jeune femme fondit comme neige au soleil. « De rien », dit-elle à Snape, et à la stupéfaction de l'Ordre, il grimaça de plaisir, capturant sa main dans la sienne avant d'y déposer respectueusement un baiser, toujours en silence.

« Bien, alors commençons. » Proposa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, semblant enfin se souvenir de la présence des membres de l'Ordre, ébahis d'étonnement. « Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça? Nous avons une réunion à tenir. »

A ces mots, Albus sembla sortir de sa transe, retrouvant son habituelle gaieté. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, conjurant du thé et du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, les autres prirent leurs places en silence.

« Tu peux m'éclairer sur ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant? » Demanda Harry à son amie en se laissant tomber dans la fauteuil derrière lui. « Je ne t'ai vu aussi agressive qu'une ou deux fois, et c'était pour de bien meilleures raisons qu'un Snape de mauvaise humeur. »

« Il essayait désespérément de se mettre en colère. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Et je ne voulais pas le voir aiguiser sa langue sur toi pendant les deux prochaines heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le degré de colère dont il avait besoin. J'ai donc décidé de m'en charger. C'était plus rapide de cette manière. »

« Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se déchaîner? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Le sourire qui s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres était à la fois désabusé, moqueur et un légèrement triste.

« Demande toi ce qui le fait tenir. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Tu as rencontré Voldemort. Il n'y a que peu de choses face à la terreur qu'inspire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La véritable colère est l'une de ces choses. »

Stupéfait, Harry la scruta, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que de la sincérité sur son visage, ainsi qu'une pointe de mélancolie. « Tu veux dire qu'il est... ce qu'il est parce qu'il a besoin de fureur pour continue le combat? »

« Pourquoi accordes-tu plus de valeur dans la justice que dans la prudence, Harry? » Chuchota Hermione, le sourire au lèvres, atténuant ainsi le côté direct de la question. « Pourquoi Dumbledore s'accroche-t-il aux sucreries et aux couleurs vives qui peuvent rendre le monde plus beau? Et pourquoi Remus offre-t-il sa bienveillance à tout le monde, même en sachant que ça ne va faire qu'accroître sa propre douleur? Nous avons tous nos limites. »

« Oui, je savais ça. » Murmura Harry qui se sentait à cet instant très bête. « Mais j'ai toujours cru que Snape agissait de la sorte parce que c'était un salaud. »

« Oh, ça c'est l'autre raison. » Acquiesça Hermione joyeusement. « Le pire de tous les salauds. Ne suffit-il pas d'un regard pour s'en apercevoir? » Elle soupira de contentement, et Harry fixa ses chaussures, ne sachant pas s'il devait être choqué ou amusé.

Bizarrement, il réalisa avec stupeur que, aussi étrange et serpentard que cela paraisse, Hermione et Snape étaient à leur façon tendres l'un envers l'autre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La salle de gym de l'Ordre, située un étage au-dessus du quartier général, était une pièce gigantesque et emplie de soleil. Elle était cinq fois plus grande que la salle de gym privée utilsée par Draco et Harry. Tout comme pour le QG, il fallait obligatoirement passer par l'une des tapisseries, ce qui permettait d'être sûr des personnes avec qui on s'entraînait. Quelques sixièmes et septièmes années ainsi que certains membres du second cercle de l'Ordre y avait accès.

Draco, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient en face de la tapisserie qu'ils venaient de traverser. Une large estrade de duel avaient été érigée. Elle différait de celle utilisée en deuxième année par Harry de par ses mensurations, beaucoup plus larges. Dans un coin, à gauche de la pièce, se trouvaient plusieurs tables sur lesquelles il y avait un riche assortiment de cartes, diagrammes et autres choses dont Harry ignorait l'utilisation. Sur la droite, une large zone était délimitée par des lignes rouges sur le sol.

Hermione lui avait déjà expliqué que ces dernières représentaient des puissants boucliers qui devaient préserver la sécurité des personnes présentes à l'extérieur des zones de combat, sauf si des Impardonnables étaient utilisés, bien sûr. Elle avait employé ce mot si légèrement et calmement que Harry réalisa en frémissant qu'elle considérait les Impardonnables comme incontournables dans leur entraînement.

Dès l'instant où ils avaient traversé la tapisserie, il avaient été salué du regard par Remus, Maugrey, Dumbledore et Snape qui se tenaient côte à côte comme s'ils formaient un comité d'accueil. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se trouvait face à quatre des cinq personnes les plus dangereuses de Poudlard, la cinquième, Hermione, se trouvant juste à côté de lui. Cette pensée le fit frissonner, mais en un sens, il était également rassurant de savoir que ces cinq là étaient de son côté et qu'ils se battraient avec eux.

Le groupe actuel n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le groupe qui avait donné l'assaut au Ministère. Il était tellement meilleur.

Un par un, les membres du premier cercle pénétrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, un peu de temps après, une autre tapisserie s'éclaira, laissant passer les étudiants sélectionnés pour faire partie du second cercle. Harry remarqua que Ron en faisait partie et il frissonna. Si son ancien ami se sentait mieux avec Neville et Ginny, plutôt qu'avec Hermione et Draco, alors il le laisserait. Les choses risquaient de devenir compliquées bien assez tôt.

« Bien », commença brutalement Maugrey lorsque le groupe fut complet. « Nous sommes donc dans notre salle d'entraînement, où nous allons nous préparer à la guerre. Ici, vous allez suer, maudire, et même être blesser jusqu'à ce que Remus, Severus, et moi-même décidions que vous êtes prêts pour la bataille. Ici, vous allez... »

Harry put entendre Tonks grogner à sa gauche. « S'il te plaît, Maugrey », l'interrompit-elle. « Ne nous donne pas le speech complet de la préparation des aurors! Passe aux points importants! »

Au lieu de répondre, Maugrey se contenta de grimacer diaboliquement, et Harry remarqua plusieurs élèves pâlir sensiblement. Neville déglutit ostensiblement, et Ginny resserra fermement les doigts autour de sa baguette. Les étudiants n'étaient pas les seuls à être nerveux, sembla-t-il. La plupart des membres du premier cercle avait combattu et survécu à la première guerre, mais il s'était écoulé de nombreuses années depuis leur dernier duel. Harry vit Molly Weasley triturer le tresse qui maintenait ses cheveux en ordre, tandis que Mr Weasley rentrait son ventre en tentant de cacher une grimace.

« Oh, nous allons voir ce quels sont les points importants, Tonks. » Grogna Maugrey, et la jeune femme gloussa d'amusement. Elle l'avait eu facilement, et Harry songea qu'en effet, elle avait été au bout de sa formation d'auror.

« Mais avant de commencer », poursuivit Remus, et Harry fut soulagé d'entendre la voix fatiguée mais amicale du loup-garou plutôt que les grognements de Maugrey. « Laissez-moi vous présenter la pièce. »

Il sourit, signe évident qu'il était fier de cette salle, si bien que Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« La salle d'entraînement est équipé de boucliers. » Commença Remus. « Normalement, aucun sort lancé ici ne doit être ressenti à l'extérieur. En plus de ça, Severus a élaboré un sortilège qui permet d'effacer de vos baguettes la pratique de la magie noire. Vous serez donc libres de tout pratiquer, y compris les Impardonnables. »

Harry entendit Tonks et Shacklebolt échanger quelques murmures. Pour un auror, un sort capable de masquer la magie noire sur une baguette était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Une fois encore, Harry fut d'heureux de compter Snape parmi ses alliés.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons divisé la pièce en trois zones. La plate-forme de duel, tout d'abord. Nous allons passer notre temps à améliorer nos compétences en la matière, mais pour un autre type de combat, nous avons conçu ça. » Il désigna la zone marquée par les lignes rouges.

« Aucun sort lancé ici ne quittera cette zone, et la salle peut s'adapter pour imiter différents environnements, y compris notre lieu de combat à Tintagel. »

Cette fois, des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les étudiants. Tintagel, comme lieu de la bataille finale, était un élément nouveau pour eux.

« La partie gauche de la pièce est dédie à la stratégie. Ceux qui seront intéressés par l'élaboration de nos tactiques, ou qui ont l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de s'entraîner, vont pouvoir passer leur temps à débattre de nos options et des procédures à appliquer. Des questions? »

Après quelques temps de silence, Remus hocha la tête et les informa qu'ils seraient répartis en plusieurs groupes. Ceux qui voulaient faire des duels et s'entraîner tout seul pourraient s'entraîner sur la plate forme. Ceux souhaitant se concentrer sur l'entraînement physique suivraient Maugrey et ceux intéressés par des exercices plus basiques travailleraient avec Remus.

Sans surprise, les étudiants se réunirent immédiatement autour de Remus, visiblement soulagés de ne pas avoir à suer sang et eau avec l'auror.

Il y eut un instant d'agacement, lorsqu e Hermione s'éloigna d'eux pour rejoindre sans la moindre hésitation le groupe des stratèges sur la gauche, où elle fut accueillie avec des sourires et un hochement de tête approbateur venant de Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks et Shacklebolt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec les adultes? » Chuchota Neville à l'oreille de Ginny qui roula des yeux.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'elle a fait dans la forêt, Neville? » Rétorqua-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme déglutissait difficilement. « Après avoir été témoin de ça, je doute qu'elle ait besoin de travailler ces 'exercices basiques', n'est-ce pas? »

Ce fut Draco qui provoqua une autre crise d'agacement quand il sourit à Harry et partit rejoindre le groupe des duellistes confirmés autour de la plate forme. Bill, Fred et George qui avaient également rejoint ce groupe s'apprêtaient à le renvoyer mais McGonagall se dirigea lentement vers lui, le salua d'un hochement de tête et lui demanda de participer au premier duel.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard blond et le solide Gryffondor côte à côte. Les jumeaux Weasley fixèrent d'ailleurs longuement leur ancienne Directrice de maison avec désarroi.

« Oh, il est trop bon pour s'entraîner avec nous, hein? » Grommela Ron à sa droite, et Harry lança un regard autour de lui. La suite ne manquerait pas de les agacer encore plus.

« Oui, Ron, il l'est. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre, et il fut récompensé par un autre regard perdu, cette fois de son propre groupe. « C'est un Serpentard, par Merlin, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Il a reçu un entraînement en magie noire et offensive depuis des années. Il pourrait probablement écraser la plupart d'entre nous. »

« Alors il pratique la magie noire ? » Demanda Ron d'un air triomphant. « Je le savais! »

« Tout comme Hermione, ou Snape. » L'interrompit Harry. « Ainsi que Remus, à sa façon. Et si tu n'apprécies pas les personnes avec qui je suis ami, tu es libre de partir, Ron! »

Le fait qu'il se considère comme ami avec des Serpentards, provoqua une autre vague de regards choqués et de murmures, mais Harry les ignora tout simplement et suivit Remus dans le coin droit de la pièce.

Les exercices étaient tels que Remus les avaient décrit: basiques. Pour Harry et les autres, qui avaient continué l'AD, depuis près de deux ans, attaquer, bloquer, esquiver et se protéger était devenu une seconde nature, et Remus fut agréablement surpris de leurs facultés, si bien qu'il décida de mettre en place un véritable programme d'entraînement après une demi-heure d'observation.

En effet, même Ginny et Luna, qui étaient plus jeunes que les autres d'un an, s'en sortaient facilement jusqu'à ce que leur professeur de Défense ne décrète une pause dans les combats. Épongeant la sueur de son front, Harry rangea sa baguette et leva la tête pour observer autour de lui.

Le groupe qui avait opté pour l'entraînement physique, semblait -à la grande satisfaction de Harry- avoir plus de difficultés que les étudiants. La plupart d'entre eux étaient trempés de sueur et essoufflés, tandis que Maugrey les poursuivait baguette à la main, pour les faire cavaler, encore et encore, les forçant à plonger pour éviter un sort, sauter, courir et sauter encore en une chorégraphie inédite. Hestia Jones s'en sortait facilement, mais le visage rouge de Mrs Weasley et sa respiration erratique montraient clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ces exercices.

Le groupe des duellistes au milieu de la pièce était toujours occupé. Ils semblaient s'être lancés dans des duels par couple, avec McGonagall et Draco face aux jumeaux Weasley. Il était pratiquement impossible de tenir contre ces deux-là, avec leur faculté mystérieuse les mouvements de l'autre, mais de l'avis de Harry, sa directrice de maison et son ami coopéraient admirablement.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione et Snape étaient penchés sur de grands morceaux de parchemins, en examinant chaque détail avec attention. Ce qu'il vit sur le visage des personnes qui les entouraient, fut une expression de profond respect et d'intérêt. Et Harry ne put que s'en réjouir.

Après tout, peut-être que ça ne se passerait pas si mal quand l'Ordre découvrirait tout. Ils considéraient déjà Hermione et Snape comme appartenant à leur équipe, le reste ne les regardait pas. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Mrs Weasley qui haletait et sifflait, et la confiance qu'il avait s'évapora aussitôt.

Mieux valait pas pas risquer de dévoiler certaines choses.

Remus frappa dans ses mains et Harry reporta alors l'attention sur le groupe où il se trouvait.

« Vous vous êtes excellemment débrouillés ce soir. » Annonça leur professeur, et Harry put voir les autres bomber le torse de fierté, reflétant à merveille les sentiments du Survivant. « Ça suufit pour ce soir, à la prochaine réunion, nous testerons des sortilèges d'attaque plus élaborés. » Il stoppa toute tentative de protestation en levant la main. « Il vous reste trente minutes avant le couvre-feu pour retourner dans vos dortoirs, et je vous déconseille d'essayer de violer le règlement. » Il sourit. « Il y a en effet beaucoup de professeurs dans cette pièce. »

Comme s'ils se souvenaient brusquement des personnes qui les entouraient, les étudiants acquiescèrent vivement et quittèrent la salle. Harry suivit ses amis vers la tapisserie, mais bien sûr, pour lui, la soirée n'était pas finie.

« Ron, Harry » appela Remus. « Voudriez-vous attendre un instant? »

Harry remarqua l'excitation sur le visage de Ron, excitation due au fait que les autres étudiants avaient du partir. Le fait que Draco Malfoy, à présent descendu de sa plate-forme, les rejoigne comme si de rien n'était ne suffit pas à vraiment émousser sa fébrilité.

Harry ressentit pourtant un étrange malaise. Quelques soient les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient été retenu, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Ce sentiment ne fit que s'intensifier, quand, les uns après les autres, les membres de l'Ordre cessèrent leur entraînement et traversèrent les différentes tapisseries jusqu'à ce que lui, Draco, Ron, Hemione, Remus, Maugrey, Snape et Dumbledore soient les seuls encore présents dans la pièce.

Ça ne n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Harry le ressentait dans chaque parties de son corps.

Faisant signe à Ron et Harry de le suivre, Remus se dirigea vers une autre partie de la zone sous protection. Harry ne vit rien qui justifie leur présence ici, rien excepté trois grandes boîtes sous les fenêtres.

Il interrogea du regard Hermione, mais la vit en grande discussion avec Snape, Dumbledore et Maugrey, qui avait finalement rejoint la table des stratèges, maintenant que ses recrues étaient parties.

En se retournant vers son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Harry constata que Remus cherchait visiblement ses mots. Oh non, pensa Harry, il n'aimerait définitivement pas ça.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu que nous restions, Remus? » Questionna-t-il calmement, redoutant la réponse qui allait suivre.

Remus soupira et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste impatient.

« Pour que notre plan fonctionne », commença-t-il son explication. « Nos forces vont être divisées en trois groupes. Un groupe va se cacher dans les grottes de Tintagel, un autre va se cacher sous des rochers métamorphosés ou sous des capes d'invisibilité. Le troisième groupe , de loin le plus petit » Il fit une pause, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase.

« Le troisième groupe va supporter la première vague d'attaque et sera confronté directement à Voldemort. Ce groupe sera composé de vous, Harry et Ron, ainsi que de Hermione. Vous devrez survivre jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre puisse se joindre à la bataille, et il vous faudra vous battre efficacement. »

De nouveau, il fit une pause, mais comme aucun des deux Gryffondors ne bougeaient, il poursuivit. « Et pour ce faire, vous allez avoir besoin des Impardonnables, en particulier le sortilège de mort. De tous ceux que l'on connaît, l'_Avada Kedavra_ est le seul sort qui peut assurément faire du mal à Voldemort. Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici ce soir. Pour lancer le sortilège qui tue jusqu'à ce que vous le maîtrisiez. »

_Je savais que je détesterais ça._

Harry déglutit et tenta de se redresser. Il n'aimait pas cette idée, pas du tout, d'autant que les trois Impardonnables avaient toujours été associés dans son esprit aux cris de sa mère et à cette maudite cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre.

Comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à ce qu'il les utilise? Comment pourrait-il haïr quelqu'un suffisamment pour le tuer de cette façon? Pour lever sa baguette vers quelqu'un et lancer cet éclair vert mortel? Et s'il parvenait à lancer ce sort, s'il l'utilisait sciemment, ne deviendrait-il pas d'une certaine façon, l'un de ceux qu'il avait toujours haïs?

_Et si c'était la seule façon de tuer Voldemort? _Raisonna une voix dans sa tête. _Si c'était la seule façon de mettre fin à cette guerre?_

Ses yeux cherchèrent Hermione et la trouvèrent debout parmi les hommes devant la table des stratèges. Elle était parmi eux mais n'écoutait visiblement pas leur conversation. Toute son attention était tournée vers Harry. Et dans ses yeux, il put voir qu'elle connaissait ses doutes. Qu'elle savait et qu'elle accepterait sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit.

_Qu'as-tu fait pour gagner cette guerre? _Lui demanda-t-il silencieusement, en ignorant complètement les protestations de Ron sur sa gauche. _Quelle innocence as-tu sacrifié? Combien as-tu souffert, combien de fois as-tu tué pour me protéger?_

Et ensuite: _Je suis le seul qui peut nous débarrasser de Voldemort. Si je suis trop délicat pour faire ça, pour tuer l'homme qui a pourri la majorité de ma vie, tous leurs efforts, tous leurs sacrifices auront été vains. _

N'écoutant toujours pas Ron et Remus, il agrippa sa baguette tout en fixant avec attention la petite souris que son professeur de Défense avait sorti d'une des boîtes. Il sentait le bois lisse et poli dans sa main. Cette sensation rassurante le poussa à enrouler un peu plus les doigts autour du manche.

Dans sa tête, il pouvait entendre les cris de sa mère, il pouvait voir Hermione griffer Ron dans un accès de panique, il pouvait son propre désespoir et sa peur, il pouvait sentir le goût que le sang avait dans sa bouche la fois où il s'était mordu la lèvre à force de recevoir des Doloris.

Lentement, il leva sa baguette. Il n'était pas parvenu à renvoyer un Doloris en cinquième année, comment pouvait-il sérieusement penser qu'il réussirait un sortilège de mort?

« La haine est seulement un des ingrédients qui permet au sort de fonctionner, Harry. » Lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille. Draco. Le Draco sérieux, qui lui avait appris tant de choses au sujet du monde sorcier. « Il faut aussi que tu sois déterminé à réussir. Mais ces deux sentiments, et c'est l'astuce pour ce sort, ne doivent pas forcément être ciblés sur ta victime. Prends ta haine pour Voldemort et ta volonté de mettre fin à cette guerre. Combine les, et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à lancer le sortilège. »

Harry ne fit aucun mouvement indiquant qu'il avait compris, mais ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes jusqu'à ce que tout son être soit fixé sur la souris apeurée, maintenue en place par des barrières magiques.

Il. Mettrait. Fin. A cette guerre.

« Avada Kedavra » Il entendit une voix murmurer, non, siffler et avant même de réaliser que ce sifflement froid, glacial était sa voix, une lumière verte frappa la souris.

Elle mourut sur le coup.

Le silence avait gagné l'ensemble de la pièce, alors que Harry se tenait là, sa baguette toujours pointée sur la souris morte, le visage caché sous un masque froid et déterminé. Après un moment pendant lequel le temps lui-même sembla se geler, Remus brisa le sort en marchant vers le petit corps et en le faisant disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette.

« C'était excellent pour une première fois, Harry. » Dit-il d'un voix enrouée et incertaine. Le sourire sur son visage n'atteignait pas ses yeux. « Pourquo ne t'entraînes-tu pas encore un peu pendant que j'aide Ron. Draco, peux-tu assister Harry? »

Draco acquiesça. « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu l'avais en toi, Gryffondor. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry quand Remus et Ron se furent éloignés.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Harry. Il tua la seconde souris que Draco sortit de la boîte. Puis une troisième, une quatrième et une cinquième.

Après la huitième, il se sentit répugnant et au bord de la nausée, mais il était désormais certain de maîtriser ce sort en toute situation.

Il l'avait fait.

Ron avait quant à lui toutes les difficultés du monde.

« Tu dois vraiment le vouloir, Ron. » Expliqua Remus patiemment pour au moins la dixième fois. « Ce ne sont pas les mots qui font que le sort fonctionne, mais ce qu'il y a derrière. Si tu ne ressens pas assez de haine et de détermination à donner la mort, tu n'y parviendras jamais. »

« Mais comment puis-je haïr suffisamment une souris pour avoir envie de la tuer? » Demanda Ron d'un air malheureux. « Je la trouve plutôt mignonne, non? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de haïr la personne qui se trouve devant toi. Si c'était Voldemort, nous n'aurions cependant pas ce problème. » Remus poursuivit son explication. « Mais tu dois canaliser ces sentiments dans le sortilège, quelque soit leur origine. »

Une fois encore, Ron leva le bras visa de sa baguette la souris. Son bras trembla à cause de la tension accumulée et son visage était rouge de concentration.

« Avada Kedavra », hurla-t-il, mais rien ne se passa.

« Avada Kedavra! »

Harry fit signe à Draco qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre souris et se dirigea vers Ron qui continuait de viser et crier en vain.

« Avada Kedavra! »

« Avada Kedavra! »

La souris couina misérablement, et Ron laissa retomber sa baguette. Il avait presque l'air d'être d'accord avec la souris.

« Peut-être que je suis stupide, ou trop faible, ou peut-être que je ne hais personne suffisamment pour avoir envie de le tuer! » Finit-il par dire, la voix légèrement plaintive. « Pas même Voldemort! Mes parents m'ont toujours appris que la haine était une mauvaise chose, et que rien ne pouvait justifier le meurtre! Ce n'est pas facile d'aller contre ses propres convictions! »

« Il va falloir. » Énonça calmement Harry. « Si tu veux nous aider. »

« Je veux aider! Mais comment puis-je changer ce que je suis? Comment puis-je commencer à haïr? »

« C'est bizarre, Weasley. » Dit Draco d'une voix traînante. Harry y reconnut le ton moqueur, typique du Serpentard, et réalisa que son ami essayait de provoquer Ron. Rien ne pouvait énerver plus un Weasley qu'une dose d'arrogance de Serpentard. Harry espérait seulement que Ron ne déciderait pas de choisir un serpent en guise de cible plutôt qu'une adorable petite souris.

« De mon point de vue, et ce celui de toute personne qui ne partage pas ta vision altérée de la réalité, je penserais plutôt que la haine est la plus naturelle de tes émotions. Mais elle ne te vient peut-être que lorsque c'est totalement inutile? »

Retenant son souffle,Harry attendit l'explosion. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hermione et Snape marcher dans leur zone, et s'en sentit soulagé. Si Ron décidait d'attaquer Draco, il serait désarmé avant même d'avoir prononcer son sort.

Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Ron Weasley fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Au lieu de fondre sur Draco, il baissa sa baguette et regarda calmement le Serpentard en face.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, Malfoy. » Dit-il doucement. « Mais désolé de te décevoir. Ce que je ressens pour toi ou pour les autres abrutis de ta maison n'est pas de la haine. C'est de la colère, et ces deniers temps de la jalousie. » Il rougit violemment, mais ne se tut pas pour autant. « Mais ce n'est pas de la haine. Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si je peux ressentir quelque chose d'assez fort pour lancer ce fichu sort. »

« Tu veux vraiment apprendre la haine? » Demanda Hermione calmement de l'endroit où elle s'était installée. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait depuis l'incident avec sa pensine, et il recula légèrement, mais se tourna finalement vers elle et acquiesça lentement.

« Je ne veux pas vous laisser tomber. Harry a besoin de moi à ses côtés, et si je peux contribuer à finir cette guerre, je suis prêt à tout. »

Hermione soupira et marcha doucement vers eux. Harry aperçut une lueur dans le regard de Snape, lui indiquant que le Maître-espion savait exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, et qu'il ne s'en réjouissait pas du tout. Loin de là.

« Je pourrais t'aider, Ron. » Lui dit-elle. « Mais tu dois être absolument sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Ça pourrait te coûter une partie de ton innocence. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour soutenir qu'il n'était plus innocent depuis longtemps, merci bien, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Hermione l'alerta sur le sérieux de ses paroles. Il referma alors la bouche et prit le temps de la réflexion.

« Oui », accepta-t-il au final. « Je ne peux pas tous vous laisser tomber, vous laisser combattre en espérant que vous ne serez pas blessé ou pire encore. »

« Hermione » Commença Snape, mais elle secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard qui le fit taire immédiatement.

« Bien. » Dit-elle à Ron. « Si tu en es sûr... »

Il hocha la tête, elle se rapprocha alors de lui, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'inclina vers le bas, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse rencontrer ses yeux.

« Détends-toi. » Murmura-t-elle. « Ça va faire très mal. »

Et ensuite, il fut évident pour toute personne qui avait déjà vu un Legilimens à l'oeuvre, qu'elle pénétra son esprit.

Après moins d'une minute de contact, le visage de Ron devint gris, et ses yeux s'agrandir démesurément. Son corps commença à convulser.

Hermione maintint le contact pendant plus de dix minutes, et Ron sembla au bord de l'évanouissement pendant tout ce temps. Harry se demandait pourquoi il fallait que ce soit si long, mais il réalisa ensuite qu'Hermione faisait exactement l'opposé de ce qu'elle faisait habituellement avec Snape. Au lieu de compresses ses souvenirs en un courant d'informations, le plus compact et le plus condensé possible, elle les ralentissait, permettant ainsi à Ron de s'y confronter.

Chose que Ron avait visiblement du mal à faire.

Puis Hermione le laissa partir.

Pendant un instant, le corps de Ron balança tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, son visage vira ensuite au vert et ses oreilles à un rouge criard.

Harry se positionna à ses côtés pour le soutenir, mais Ron s'écarta de lui-même et se pencha en avant. Le son de son violent haut-le-coeur emplit la pièce dans laquelle toutes conversations avaient cessé.

Avec une expression trop calme pour être naturelle, Hermione conjura un linge humide et le plaça dans le cou de Ron.

« Essaie de respirer doucement et profondément. » Lui conseilla-t-elle en faisait disparaître le vomi d'un coup de baguette. « Les sensations vont diminuer dans peu de temps. »

Ce n'est pas ce qui sembla se passer. Un tremblement s'empara de Ron, jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble de son corps, toujours penché vers le sol, se secoue violemment. Encore un haut-le-coeur, avant que Harry déchiffre enfin correctement le tremblement des épaules du roux. Son camarade pleurait, et ses haut-le-coeur s'asséchèrent, tout comme ses sanglots.

« Par Merlin, Hermione, tu n'en aurais pas fait un peu trop? » Demanda Draco en s'approchant avec un air inquiet. « Combien de semaines as-tu partagé avec lui? »

Hermione se contenta de sourire tristement et remit le tissu sur le cou de Ron.

« Je lui ai juste montré quelques morceaux de mon initiation. » Dit-elle à Draco, et Harry la regarda avec incrédulité.

« Les souvenirs d'une soirée lui ont fait ça? » La questionna-t-il en indiquant le corps encore tremblant de Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Ce fut une nuit plutôt rude? » Admit-elle. « Mais peu importe la durée, il avait besoin... »

Les convulsions de Ron et les terribles bruits qu'il émettait cessèrent enfin.

Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, Harry vit une nouvelle expression dans son regard.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. » Murmura le rouquin d'une voix rauque. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... je n'aurais jamais... Oh, Merlin, je suis désolé. »

Harry tenta de le rejoindre, mais fut stoppé par Hermione avec un sévère « Ne le touche pas! », à l'instant où Ron repoussait violemment la main du Survivant.

« Cela va prendre quelques temps avant qu'il ne supporte le contact sur son corps. » Expliqua calmement Hermione. Puis elle adressa à Ron un regard bien plus amical que ceux qu'elle lui réservait ces dernières semaines.

« Veux-tu prendre une douche ou te reposer un peu? »

Ron hésita , puis secoua la tête. « Je vais de nouveau essayer le Sortilège. » Souffla-t-il. « Ça devrait être facile maintenant. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je pense aussi. »

« Ron », intervint Harry, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui arrivait à son ami. « Tu ne ferait pas mieux de te reposer? »

« Non », rétorqua Ron avec une voix d'outre-tombe. « Le Sort. »

Il tua la souris à la première tentative, la lumière verte et l'intensité étaient bien plus forte que celle de Harry. Mais même s'il savait désormais qu'il maîtrisait amplement le Sortilège, il ne s'arrêta pas. Pendant une demi-heure, il tua des souris et des araignées, sans accorder un seul regard aux autres. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à trembler, cette fois d'épuisement.

Finalement, Hermione revint auprès de lui.

« Ça suffit », lui dit-elle. « Tu peux le faire. Maintenant, repose-toi, lave-toi et n'oublie pas de manger quelque chose. »

Doucement, il tourna la tête et la regard d'un air incrédule. Il sembla à Harry qu'il lui demandait silencieusement comment il pourrait agir normalement après avoir été témoin de ce qu'il avait vu.

« La vie continue, Ron . » Lui dit-elle. Doucement, elle leva la main et la posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta, mais elle ne retira pas sa main. Après une seconde ou deux, ses muscles se détendirent.

« Tout ira mieux d'ici un jour ou deux. »

« C'est dur à croire. » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier... »

« Tu n'oublieras jamais. » L'interrompit-elle. « Mais tu vas apprendre à vivre avec, comme je l'ai fait. »

Soudain, elle sourit tristement. « Ce que tu as vu s'est passé il y a un an, Ron. Des choses bien pires me sont arrivées depuis, et je suis toujours là. »

Pendant un instant, Ron eut l'air de vouloir réfuter. Puis il sembla réaliser à qui il parlait, et une fois encore, Harry vit une pointe de cette brève émotion dans les yeux du rouquin, un mélange d'effroi, de peur et d'admiration. Ron se contenta alors d'acquiescer avant de baisser la tête.

« Je le ramène à nos dortoirs. » Proposa Harry qui fut remercié par un sourire d'Hermione.

« Prends soin de lui. » Dit-elle calmement. « Il va vivre un moment difficile. »

Pendant le reste de la semaine, Harry et les autres garçons de septième année furent réveillés par les cris de Ron, à cause des cauchemars qui s'enchaînaient sans fin. Ce fut pire que lors de la cinquième année, pire que ce que lui avait dit Ron au sujet de Ginny, juste après sa possession par Voldemort. Après la troisième nuit, Harry conseilla à Ron de demander de la potion de sommeil sans rêve à l'infirmière.

« Hermione m'en a passé, le premier soir après qu'elle... » Répondit on en détournant les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu pas pris? » Demanda Harry avec surprise, mais son ami ne répondit pas.

« C'était si terrible? » Demanda Harry après un instant, tout en se maudissant immédiatement de la stupidité de la question.

Ron releva les yeux et sourit amèrement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu arborer un air aussi cynique et froid. Il avait l'air d'être différent.

« Pire. » Rétorqua-t-il. « Et je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Je peux comprendre ça. » Convint Harry doucement. « C'est juste que... si tu veux parler à quelqu'un... »

Il observa Ron tandis que son sourire reprenait un peu de vie. « Bien sûr. » Dit-il. « Mais je ne pense pas que je le ferai. »

Harry attendit, mais Ron demeura calme, son visage penché sur le côté comme s'il écoutait un murmure inaudible.

Après une autre nuit de cris, Harry lui apprit le sort de silence qu'il utilisait lui-même au cours des cinquième et sixième années.


	49. East of Kansas

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous... Je sais, je suis impardonnable. Je ne me lancerai donc pas dans des excuses interminables et je vous mets de suite un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction, en espérant que vous ne serez déçus, étant donné le temps le temps de votre attente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Chapitre 49****: East of Kansas**_

« Hermione? » Résonna la voix de Severus à travers la chambre.

« Ici. » Répondit-elle, avant de l'entendre descendre les escaliers. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux un instant et laissa sa tête reposer sur le bord de la baignoire.

Severus avait été d'humeur étrange ces derniers jours, en particulier depuis la mort de son espion et l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Ron.

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quel événement avait provoqué son courroux, engendrant un comportement distant et froid. Elle l'avait pourtant informé du peu de souvenirs vus par Ron. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour lui montrer les parties de son initiation l'impliquant directement. Non, elle s'était contentée de lui montrer la séance de torture d'un moldu ainsi qu'une courte séance de Doloris. Severus n'en restait pas moins mécontent de sa décision.

Soit c'était le souvenir du rouquin pénétrant l'esprit de Hermione et la jalousie de l'avoir vue partager quelque chose d'aussi intime qu'un contact mental avec lui, qui l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur -c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait avoué lorsqu'elle avait exigé une explication en haussant le ton- soit il n'avait plus confiance en son jugement.

Depuis, Severus avait gardé le silence et l'étrange tension qui accompagnait chaque moment de la journée était toujours présente malgré le temps passé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit franchir le seuil de sa salle de bain.

« Bonjour, amour. » Le salua-t-elle. « Comment s'est passée ta journée? »

Il sourit, mais c'était un sourire forcé, et elle ne put que s'en apercevoir. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, choisissant une place derrière la tête de Hermione de manière à ne pas être en face d'elle.

« Terriblement ennuyeuse. » Répondit-il. « J'ai rencontré quelques aurors, puis je me suis rendu à Walhalla. »

« Comment va Freya? » L'interrogea-t-elle alors, en fermant les paupières lorsqu'il fit courir doucement ses doigts sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Comme à son habitude, efficace. » Répondit-il en cachant son amusement, si bien que Hermione lui sourit en retour. Elle avait rencontré Freya une fois, toutes deux étaient déguisées bien entendu, pour échanger des codes d'urgence qui leur permettraient de se reconnaître si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié la jeune femme.

« Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui? »

Hermione gloussa. « Es-tu vraiment intéressé par mes cours de sortilèges et d'arithmancie? » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Ou alors je devrais peut-être narrer en détail ma rencontre avec Harry et Draco? Nous avons travaillé sur une planification de la dégradation de l'humeur de Harry, en incluant la colère qu'il va piquer mardi prochain, juste en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais le plus amusant a certainement été le plan de Draco pour gagner le coeur de notre nouveau professeur de potions. Au train où vont les choses, je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle lui propose de devenir son apprenti, mais également qu'elle en tombe amoureuse et le demande en mariage. »

« Certaines personnes se demanderaient alors si le poste n'est pas maudit tout comme celui de Défense contre les forces du mal. » Commenta Snape, avec une pointe d'amusement qui réchauffait sa voix. « Accepter le poste et tomber amoureux d'un étudiant. Ce n'est pas une perspective très attrayante. »

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione tendit la main et le frappa gentiment sur le bras.

« Je devrais peut-être sortir de la baignoire et m'enrouler dans des vêtements confortables, si tu penses que je suis si peu attrayante. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Mais il ne tomba pas dans une de leurs habituelles joutes verbales. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et quitta la salle de bain comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejoigne sous peu.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Plus aucun doute sur le fait que quelque chose clochait, et elle eut la sensation que la tempête qui s'annonçait depuis quelques jours éclaterait dans l'après-midi.

Elle se savonna, fit mousser puis se rinça avec des mouvements rapides et précis avant de se lever, ruisselante d'eau et de mousse.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle se sécha, mais elle choisit tout de même une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula, profitant de sa douce chaleur et de son odeur fraîche.

Severus l'attendait effectivement dans la pièce qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de désigner comme la chambre de Hermione, même si elle y avait passé peu de temps ces dernières semaines. Ses vêtements, ses livres et son matériel scolaire -sauf ce qu'elle avait laissé dans la bibliothèque suite à ses dernières révisions- étaient dans cette chambre, soigneusement rangés sur les étagères, sur le bureau ou dans l'armoire. En effet, on la trouvait le plus souvent à l'étage du dessous, et elle passait ses nuits dans la chambre de Severus, où ils dormaient côté à côté, pelotonnée dans les bras de l'homme.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que son indépendance lui manquait.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Severus était assis sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée, et il la regardait comme s'il n'allait pas la reprendre dans ses bras de si tôt. Sa bouche était crispée, ce qui rendait son visage encore plus froid et inaccessible qu'à l'habitude.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Tous deux avaient depuis longtemps appris à accepter les humeurs de l'autre, et s'il n'était pas disposé à lui procurer un peu de tendresse ce soir, elle ne lui en voudrait pas pour autant.

« Draco et Harry m'ont également demandé pourquoi je ne participais jamais aux duels. » Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son armoire et qu'elle examinait avec attention ses vêtements. Toute personne étrangère présente dans la pièce aurait eu l'impression qu'ils appartenaient à trois femmes différentes, et cette personne n'aurait pas eu totalement tord.

Les tenues scolaires et les uniformes, rangés à côté des jeans, pulls et chemises bleu clair, roses ou blancs, donnaient l'image d'une étudiante aux origines mordues, une étudiante qui portait peu d'intérêt au habits ou qui n'avait pas vraiment les moyens de dépenser un fortune pour s'habiller, mais qui faisait toutefois un effort pour être présentable.

Ces tenues ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec les chemises, pantalons et hauts rangés au milieu et dont les tons étaient plus chaud: bruns, rouges et dorés. Cette partie de la garde-robe avait l'air d'appartenir à une femme plus mûre, élégante et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'agissait en effet des vêtements qu'elle portait dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, ou pendant les réunions de l'Ordre.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu? »

Elle grimaça et se tourna vers le côté droit de l'armoire où étaient rangés ses 'affaires de travail' qui attendant d'être inspectées. Le fait qu'il ait mis du temps à répondre démontrait qu'il n'avait pas écouté ou qu'il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par la conversation.

« J'ai souri et je leur ai expliqué que tu étais très jaloux à ce sujet. »

Elle se retourna et ouvrit le tiroir droit des sous-vêtements, y choisissant un soutien-gorge et une culotte rouge sombre. En attendant une réaction aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle renvoya la serviette dans la salle de bain d'un mouvement de poignet et commença à s'habiller.

« As-tu été appelée? » L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre. Elle sentit alors ses yeux se poser sur le soutien-gorge qu'elle avait toujours dans la main avant que son regard ne dévie sur les robes courtes et aguichantes ainsi que sur les hauts tout aussi courts et quelque peu transparents.

« Pas encore. Mais c'est une question d'heures. » Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le regarda, mais ne lui sourit pas. C'était une des choses dans sa relation avec Severus qui était si étrange: il la complimentait et flirtait avec elle, comme n'importe quel autre homme le ferait, mais il ne le faisait jamais, mais alors jamais, lorsqu'elle portait des sous-vêtements sexy comme c'était le cas à cet instant.

Le dentelle, les froufrous et les jarretières étaient synonymes de travail. Ces chemisiers courts et prêts du corps qui révélaient son corsage étaient un masque qu'elle portait, comme un costume qui lui permettait de se préparer à tenir son rôle. Ils appartenaient au monde des Mangemorts. Les slips en coton, les soutien-gorges, les chemisiers et les pantalons confortables, appartenaient à la vraie Hermione, celle qu'il avait le droit de toucher.

« Jupe ou robe? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton aussi neutre que le sien.

« Une jupe, avec le chemisier rouge. » Répondit-il, ce à quoi elle acquiesça. Exactement ce qu'elle aurait elle-même choisi.

Elle s'était sentie anxieuse et terriblement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'était habillée de la sorte pour la première fois devant lui. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne s'approche d'elle et qu'elle ne soit contrainte de le repousser. Mais il avait compris que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un uniforme, que le but n'était pas de le séduire mais plutôt de respecter le style vestimentaire exigé pour une femme chez les Mangemorts.

Il avait gardé ses distances, lui donnant cette atmosphère neutre dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui en était d'ailleurs toujours extrêmement reconnaissante.

« Lucius a mentionné qu'il y aurait une réunion ce soir. » Poursuivit-elle tandis qu'elle enfilait la jupe et la faisait glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches. « Et comme il m'a prévenue, ils ne toléreront pas la tenue d'écolière. »

« J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas à l'habituelle réunion d'idiots? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en boutonnant son chemisier. 'Réunion d'idiots' était une des charmantes expressions qu'utilisait Severus depuis quelques mois pour désigner les réunions du Premier Cercle, mais ce soir, il manquait la touche d'espièglerie qui d'habitude accompagnait ces insultes. Le ton était sec, cassant et agressif. Elle se demandait quelle était la cause de cette humeur massacrante.

« Je ne pense pas. » Confirma-t-elle. « A moins que l'appel n'ait lieu bien plus tard. »

« Tant mieux pour toi. » Dit-il du même ton rude en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Donc au moins un de nous deux ne va pas gâcher son temps ce soir. »

Elle fronça encore plus les sourcils et se tourna pour lui faire pleinement face. « Ces réunions ne sont pas une perte de temps, Severus, tu le sais mieux que quiconque. » Lui reprocha-t-elle doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

Il se renfrogna et son visage se tordit en une affreuse grimace. « Peut-être que je suis simplement fatigué d'avoir à faire à des abrutis, jours après jours. Peut-être que j'en ai assez des gens qu'il s'attirent des problèmes parce qu'ils ignorent systématiquement mes conseils. Peut-être... »

Elle roula des yeux. Pas encore ça. Ensuite, il lui servirait son discours au sujet de l'inutilité de la légilimencie, ou sur sa volonté totalement illogique de vouloir tenir Potter informé. Ou alors, il lui parlerait de la faculté de Tonks à ne remarquer que ce qui se trouvait immédiatement sous son nez. Le tout, arrosé d'un bon nombre de remarques caustiques au sujet des espions comme Petit Jean qui ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se borner à respecter les consignes ce qui provoquait leur mort. Il évoquerait également les membres du Premier Cercle de l'Ordre qui possédait si peu de self contrôle qu'il souffrait juste en les voyant.

Franchement, elle en avait assez entendu les jours précédents.

« Severus Snape. » Dit-elle avec impatience. « Tu peux me parler comme si je possédais un cerveau, et m'expliquer le problème, ou alors, tu peux te comporter comme mon ancien professeur de potions, un salaud railleur, imbus de lui qui passait son temps à rabaisser les autres. Autant te dire que si tu choisis la seconde option, je te prierai de quitter cette chambre. Va donc torturer un des membres de l'Ordre! »

Pendant un instant, elle songea qu'il allait partir. Il était déjà debout et s'éloignait du lit, le visage qu'elle connaissait si bien, toujours emprunt de colère. Puis ses épaules s'effondrèrent brutalement et il s'arrêta, comme s'il avait perdu toute énergie.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec moi en fait. » Dit-il lentement d'un ton maussade. Peu de gens aurait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, elle assimila les mots pour ce qu'ils signifiaient: un appel silencieux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, lui prit délicatement la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

« La folie, probablement. » Rétorqua-t-elle avec légèreté, mais elle ne lâcha pas sa main. « Ou peut-être que j'aime un vieux bonhomme mal luné au sens de l'humour si aiguisé qu'on pourrait trancher de l'acier avec. « C'est à cause de Petit Jean, Severus? »

Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment et seule la façon dont étaient arqués ses sourcils indiquait à Hermione qu'il réfléchissait intensément pour trouver la réponse la plus sincère possible. C'était une question difficile à en juger par le temps qu'il mit à trouver une réponse satisfaisante.

« Pas uniquement. » Annonça-t-il finalement, les sourcils toujours froncé. « Petit Jean a juste été le révélateur de quelque chose qui couve depuis un certain temps. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est. Pas complètement, du moins. »

Et subitement, elle se sentit partagée entre l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser ces traits inquiets et celle de le réprimander vertement pour sa complaisance et son apitoiement. Mais il n'avait besoin d'aucun des deux pour l'instant.

« C'est quelque chose qui te concerne toi, ou les gens qui t'entourent? » Demanda-t-elle à la place.

Il se tut une fois encore. Si longtemps qu'elle en arriva à se demander si il allait répondre, mais au moins, il lui permettait de rester sur le lit et de le serrer contre elle.

« Les deux. » Hésita-t-il. « Peut-être aucun des deux. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, d'où l'agacement général. »

« Ce sentiment germe à chaque fois que quelqu'un dont tu sens responsable fait quelque chose de risqué ou de stupide. » Poursuivit-elle sans tenter de préciser que ses choix concernant Ron n'appartenaient pas à cette catégorie. Il le savait déjà.

« Pas étonnant que ce soit devenu un état chronique alors. » Convint-il en grognant. « Il se passe rarement une journée sans que quelqu'un fasse une idiotie. »

« Cela devrait te faire réaliser que ton comportement est vain. » Dit gentiment Hermione en posant la main dans son dos. Elle remarqua alors combien il était tendu. Elle se décala légèrement jusqu'à ce que son autre main puisse facilement atteindre ses épaules puis elle commença à les pétrir doucement. « Les gens agissent comme ils le veulent, peu importe ce que tu en penses. Ils prennent leurs décisions sans se soucier de ton accord, et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Je me demande pourquoi ils ont besoin d'un chef des renseignements, alors. » Ronchonna-t-il. « Quel est l'intérêt de créer des procédures et des protocoles, des portoloins et des protections si les gens décident tout simplement de suivre quelqu'un dans l'Allée des Embrumes et de se faire tuer. »

« Donc il s'agit de Petit Jean. »

« Pas plus que de Baldur qui a trébuché pendant une petite réunion de Mangemorts et qui a failli avoir le crâne éclaté, ou Draco qui me harcèle pour pouvoir espionner son père. Ou encore cette poignée ridicule de Gryffondors qui s'entraînent avec nous avec l'espoir de survivre à la bataille plus d'une seconde... » Il se tut brusquement. Peut-être avait-il réalisé qu'il hurlait et que sa voix était emplie de colère.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il était inutile d'en parler. Elle aurait pu croire le langage corporel qui n'exprimait aucun sentiment, aussi parfaitement qu'à l'habitude. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelqu'un m'a dit que cette guerre et ces sacrifices étaient inévitables, peu importe la férocité que nous mettions dans le combat. » Énonça-telle calmement.

« Il y a une différence entre décider que le risque en vaut la chandelle lorsqu'il s'agit de soi et lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre. » Répondit-il d'une voix toujours aussi sèche. « Risquer d'être découvert n'a jamais été un obstacle pour moi. Mais sacrifier les autres pour la bonne cause... Albus est peut-être capable de le faire avec un sourire de grand-père et un petit clin d'oeil, mais ça n'a jamais été ma façon de faire. »

Hermione soupira. Si il critiquait Albus si ouvertement, c'est qu'il devait vraiment se sentir mal. Et étant donné le nombre de fois où ils avaient abordé ce sujet -à quelques variantes près- au cours des derniers jours, elle se doutait que son écoute compatissante ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup. Peut-être était-il temps de changer de tactique.

Elle lui adressa un demi-sourire curieux qu'il ne remarqua même pas, trop absorbé par ses préoccupations. Intérieurement, elle hocha la tête. Il était temps de le secouer.

« C'est étonnant de voir comme Harry et toi êtes semblables, Severus. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix traînante, sachant que si quelque chose pouvait le détourner de ses pensées, ce serait ce genre de commentaire.

Et évidemment, elle avait raison.

La tête de Severus se releva, exprimant l'indignation muette. Il lui fallu plusieurs essais pour réussir à exprimer de la colère.

« C'est faux! » S'exclama-t-il et elle ne put retenir un gloussement. « Comment une personne mentalement capable comme toi peut en arriver à une conclusion si erronée me concernant? Sache que te serai reconnaissant d'arrêter de m'insulter immédiatement! »

Son gloussement se mua carrément en rire.

« Et bien, tu es certainement plus éloquent que lui. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Réciter la liste de compétences que je maîtrise mieux que Potter pourrait prendre plusieurs heures, je te l'assure! »

« Pas en ce qui concerne ton sentiment irrationnel de responsabilité. »

« Potter est tout sauf responsable. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ses actions. Votre ressemblance se situe dans ce que vous éprouvez tous les deux, Severus. Comme toi, il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de toux ceux, autour de lui, qui sont blessés, tués ou qui souffrent à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme si c'était lui qui décidait de la vie des autres. Comme si nous nous étions rendu au Département des Mystère parce qu'il nous l'avait ordonné. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas? » Gronda-t-il sarcastiquement, en refusant toujours d'admettre le lien, et ce qui en découlait.

« Non. Il voulait y aller tout seul. » Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement. « Et c'est exactement le sujet qui nous intéresse! Même si nous l'avions suivi parce qu'il le voulait, cette décision aurait toujours été la notre! Tout comme c'est mon choix d'espionner, c'est le choix de Ron et Harry de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était aussi le choix de Petit Jean de suivre un suspect dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Les gens n'abandonnent pas leur libre-arbitre, juste parce qu'ils suivent les ordres de quelqu'un. Et tu n'es pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui obligent ses Mangemorts à combattre. Toute personne ayant un lien avec l'Ordre a fait un choix, Severus. Et même si Harry a souvent pensé différemment les années précédentes, les gens ne combattent pas Voldemort et ne meurent pas parce qu'il est Celui Qui a Survécu. Ils ont des raisons qui leur sont propres. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui a pu faire entendre raison à Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » Demanda Severus avec un regard interrogateur. Par contre, il continuait toujours de prétendre que cette conversation n'avait aucun rapport avec lui.

Elle grimaça. « Je lui ai tenu ce discours. Je lui ai dit que si il fallait que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, c'était la mienne. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai découvert l'existence du basilic en seconde année, utilisé le Retourneur de temps. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à évoluer plus vite dans le labyrinthe en quatrième année. Sans parler du fait que c'était mon idée de créer l'AD, ou d'utiliser Kréature comme appât. Oh, et maintenant, que j'y pense, ne suis-je pas la raison qui a poussé Albus à te proposer ce boulot de chef des renseignements. Regarde, tout est encore de ma faute! »

Lentement, Severus sourit. Elle fit de même en retour.

« Et qu'a répondu Mr Potter à tout ça? » Demanda-t-il.

« Que j'étais une affreuse sophiste et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir de conversation logique avec moi. » Répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. « Mais ça a eu le mérite de le faire rire. »

Severus gloussa, prouvant ainsi une bonne fois pour toute sa ressemblance involontaire avec Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Il aime vraiment nous voir ramper, _songea Hermione alors qu'elle se traînait sur les genoux jusqu'à Voldemort. L'appel avait été plus tardif qu'elle ne le pensait, et quand l'heure de la réunion privée avec Voldemort et son bras droit avait sonné, il était déjà minuit. _Je vais être toute courbaturée! _

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de Lui et lui embrassait respectueusement la main qu'Il lui tendait, elle façonna son esprit pour ressembler au parfait Mangemort.

« Mon Seigneur. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix craintive.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Il retira sa main tout en lui tapotant la tête généreusement, qu'elle s'autorisa à se retourner et aller saluer Lucius Malfoy en s'inclinant également jusqu'au sol.

« Maître Malfoy. » Dit-elle avec déférence.

« Quel est ce sang sur ton visage, ma petite? » Demanda soudain le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Es-tu blessée? »

« Ce n'est rien, mon Seigneur. » Répondit-elle hâtivement, une main s'élevant vers sa lèvre comme pour la cacher.

« Qui a fait ça? » Siffla Voldemort, et elle trembla violemment sous sa colère. Elle savait qu'elle n'était actuellement pas dirigée contre elle, mais il n'était jamais mauvais de montrer de la peur en sa présence. Elle garda le silence.

« As-tu rencontré mes autres serviteurs sur le chemin? » Elle hocha légèrement la tête et perçut un autre sifflement de colère.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aimait pas quand le Premier Cercle la torturait sans qu'il ait donné son consentement. Il avait été extrêmement clair sur ce point. Bien sûr, la lèvre fendue n'était pas due aux Mangemorts, ils avaient assez vite appris à la frapper de manière à ce que ça ne se voit pas. Mais elle les avait _effectivement_ rencontrés en chemin, et si sa blessure au visage n'était due qu'à un mur, elle s'était contenté de lui répondre en se gardant bien de rectifier la pensée de son Maître.

Intérieurement, elle sourit.

« Il va falloir s'occuper de ce problème. » Annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle vit sur sa gauche Lucius acquiescer. Il n'aimait pas non plus quand les autres la blessait. Il préférait le faire lui même.

_Quel étrange assortiment d'anges gardiens ai-je là, _songea-t-elle.

« Vous me gâtez, mon Seigneur. » murmura-t-elle et elle vit le visage de ce dernier se tordre en une expression qu'on aurait pu qualifier de sourire chez une autre personne.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles du château, petite? » Demanda ensuite la voix sifflante. Sachant que la partie solennelle était terminée, Hermione se redressa complètement tout en restant à genoux en face du trône. Maintenant, ils allaient aborder les sujets sérieux.

« Potter est de plus en plus en colère, mon Seigneur. » Commença-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur et sournois. « Dumbledore lui a interdit de quitter le château, et je ne laisse pas passer une occasion de lui rappeler combien ses chances contre vous sont ridicules, mon Seigneur. Ainsi, il est en permanence partagé entre la peur que vous lui inspirez et la fureur qu'il éprouve à l'encontre du Directeur. »

« Et c'est ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas Lucius. » Commenta le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont la voix laissait filtrer de la satisfaction.

« Très certainement, mon Seigneur. » Convint Lucius qui ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux.

« J'ai aussi fait en sorte de me réconcilier avec cet idiot de Weasley. » Poursuivit la jeune femme. Ses mots étaient soudain emplis de dégoût alors qu'elle projetais dans son esprit toute sa colère envers Ron. Elle savait que Voldemort lisait en elle et qu'il passait au crible ses souvenirs des jours passés pendant qu'elle parlait. Ce n'était pas un signe de méfiance, il faisait cela avec tous ses serviteurs, avec la nonchalance cruelle d'un homme qui dissèque un insecte. Le respect pour les autres sorciers était quelque chose dont Voldemort n'avait jamais entendu parler.

« Ronald est le plus téméraire de ces saletés de Gryffondors, et dès qu'il aura regagné la confiance de Potter, ce dernier passera son temps à se préparer en prévision du vain combat qu'il devra livrer contre vous, mon Seigneur. »

« Bien, bien, ma petite Hermione. Et au sujet du traître? »

« D'après ce que j'ai découvert, mon Seigneur, il vit toujours dans le château, même aucun étudiant n'a pu le voir -du moins, aucun Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. »

Elle se garda bien de demander si un Serpentard Lui avait communiqué des informations sur Severus. Toute question aurait été aussitôt punie sévèrement, et elle n'était pas particulièrement friande de ce genre de correction.

« Mais Potter m'a dit qu'il avait , une après-midi, rencontré Snape dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'il allait se plaindre. » Elle ricana, en montrant très clairement ce qu'elle pensais de la bêtise de Harry. « La haine de Potter pour le traître ne fait que croître et chaque jour, je remets un peu d'huile sur le feu. La méfiance de Potter a gagné une grande partie de la famille Weasley, et même si nous savons combien ces répugnants amoureux de moldus sont stupides, ils sont extrêmement respectés par les membres de l'Ordre. Très bientôt, un conflit entre les partisans de Potter et le traître va se produire, laissant Snape seul. »

« Encore un signe de la stupidité de Dumbledore. » Commenta Lucius d'une voix traînante, le visage toujours aussi froid et impassible, excepté un léger sourire moqueur. « Encore à écouter ces insignifiants mendiants. »

« Seuls les imbéciles le suivent. » Renchérit-elle, en lançant un coup d'oeil à Voldemort, comme si elle craignait d'irriter le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son aparté. « Tous ceux qui ont des yeux devraient voir la suprématie de votre règne, mon Seigneur. »

« Tu parles de l'Ordre, petite. » Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant le commentaire qu'elle venait de faire pour obtenir l'information souhaitée. Il n'était pas bête, mais sa mégalomanie l'avait déjà aveuglé à maintes reprises.

« As-tu enfin réussi à y être acceptée? »

Avant même d'avoir pensé à une réaction adéquate, son corps s'était déjà aplati au sol, le front pressé contre la pierre froide de la salle du trône, gardant le silence, signe de son échec. Ça avait été un pur réflexe, et pendant un instant, elle s'inquiéta de constater que moins d'un an dans les rangs des Mangemorts avait suffit à la transformer en une chose si lâche et si craintive.

Elle remercia ensuite son corps pour cette réaction si prompte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est attentif à ce genre de détails. Un réflexe de peur et de respect la préserverait de la torture bien mieux que n'importe quelles belles phrases.

« Non, mon Seigneur. » Chuchota-t-elle. Avec le visage si près du sol, elle pouvait presque goûtée l'atmosphère poisseuse de cette pièce souterraine, l'odeur d'humidité et de moisissure du marbre noir sur lequel elle se trouvait lui montait au nez.

« J'ai essayé, mon Seigneur. J'ai parlé à Potter, encore et encore. Il a demandé à Dumbledore de nous faire rentrer dans l'Ordre au moins trois fois, et il a prévu de recommencer la semaine prochaine. Mais ce salaud est sournois et inflexible. »

Elle n'avait encore jamais fait référence au Directeur comme un abruti ou un fou sénile, contrairement à la plupart des Mangemorts. Elle savait qu'il était bien plus que ça, et Voldemort aussi. Sous-estimer son ennemi pourrait être fatal, une leçon que Lucius en personne lui avait inculquée. Elle se contentait donc de parler de Dumbledore, Snape ainsi que de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre avec un respect haineux.

« Il semblerait qu'il refuse de nous intégrer avant nos diplômes de fin d'année. J'ai dit à Potter que c'était encore une façon pour Dumbledore de le manipuler, et l'imbécile m'a cru, mais il n'y a pas moyen pour moi de me joindre à l'Ordre sans générer des soupçons. Maugrey est toujours aussi paranoïaque. »

Elle se tut avant de commencer à bavarder inutilement, ce qui serait considéré comme un manque de discipline. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait ce genre de manquements à la règle, et ne se gênait généralement pas pour le faire durement comprendre. Elle savait pourtant que même une discipline exemplaire ne lui épargnerait pas une punition pour son échec.

« Je suis déçu, sang de bourbe. » Annonça Voldemort, et Hermione se prépara à une déferlante de douleur. Mais à sa grande surprise, rien ne vint. « Mais peut-être est-ce juste parce que j'attends des choses trop compliquées pour toi. » Poursuivit-il. Hermione quant à elle n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

Il n'allait pas la punir? Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de preuves pour se rendre compte de tout le chemin parcouru depuis son initiation, mais là, elle en avait un belle. Il l'avait laissé finir son rapport sans la blesser. Il ne la punissait pas malgré son échec.

« Votre générosité ne connaît pas de limites, mon Seigneur. » Souffla-t-elle en veillant à montrer ostensiblement son soulagement et sa surprise. Il lui offrit sa main et elle la saisit pour déposer un baiser sur la paume.

« Attends de voir la surprise que j'ai préparée pour mes fidèles serviteurs ce soir, jeune fille. » Répondit-il en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Lucius Malfoy. « Je pense que ça va être une nuit mémorable. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard adorateur, les lèvres entrouvertes en signe d'admiration. Elle vit alors qu'il souriait, un sourire lugubre et excité qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Je ne peux attendre, mon Seigneur. » Susurra-t-elle, et le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit encore plus.

« Tu n'en auras pas besoin, petite. » Il ronronna et adressa un signe de tête à Lucius, qui s'éloigna du trône après une révérence et quitta la pièce prestement, ses pas résonnant dans l'obscurité environnante.

« Lève-toi, Hermione. » Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient et que les membres du Premier Cercle pénétraient dans la pièce. Elle se redressa lentement, la bouche toujours pressée sur la main. Elle l'interrogea du regard pour avoir les instructions suivantes. Elle fut la seule à voir son sourire s'évanouir brusquement pour être remplacé par quelque chose de plus froid et sombre.

« Et souviens-toi, sang de bourbe. » Siffla-t-il. « C'était une journée de pardon, mais si ton travail continue à ne pas me satisfaire, tu pourrais bien être la cible de l'entraînement de mes soldats. Maintenant, retourne toi et regarde ce que je vous ai apporté. »

Elle acquiesça humblement, lâcha sa main comme si elle donnait la chose la plus précieuse au monde et tourna les talons.

Elle put à peine retenir un cri lorsqu'elle vit ce que Lucius faisait léviter dans la pièce.

_Par tous les dieux, non, ne me faites pas faire ça._ Pria-t-elle, mais quand elle pénétra dans le cercle des Mangemorts, un masque froid et inexpressif sur le visage, elle n'hésita pas. Pas même lorsque ce fut son tour de faire usage de sa baguette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus travaillait dans la pièce principale du quartier général, modifiant les cartes et les schémas tactiques pour les mettre à jour avec les nouvelles informations, lorsque la tapisserie reliée à ses appartements scintilla d'une lueur dorée.

Il mit rapidement fin aux sortilèges en cours puis se dirigea vers la porte magique alors que Hermione la traversait déjà. Il était heureux qu'elle soit de retour. Elle était partie pour une réunion de Mangemorts la nuit précédente. Cela faisait presque vingt heure, maintenant.

Sauf pendant l'habituelle rapide réunion de l'Ordre, ils avaient passé la soirée précédente ensemble, et lorsque l'appel s'était fait ressentir, il avait vu l'expression inquiète qu'elle arborait alors qu'elle attrapait son masque et ses robes avant de quitter la pièce.

Voldemort organisait de plus en plus de fêtes, et le nombre de victimes, toutes moldues ou nées moldues augmentait de façon exponentielle. Il était vrai que les punitions qu'elle devait endurées étaient moins fréquentes et moins violentes qu'au début de sa carrière de Mangemort, mais les choses qu'elle était obligée de faire et de voir étaient de plus en plus insupportables.

Le regard inquiet de Severus s'intensifia en la voyant ranger sa cape. Elle semblait indemne, pas de blessures visibles, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait tout au fond de son être.

Il essaya de la saluer en utilisant leur langage silencieux, mais il ne rencontra qu'un énorme mur de pierres grises et étincelantes. L'esprit de la jeune femme lui était fermé, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose la bouleversait suffisamment pour ne pas baisser ses barrières.

« Tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu étais revenue. » Dit-il doucement, supprimant la distance qui les séparait en faisant deux grands pas. Ce n'était pas une accusation mais juste un état de faits.

« Non. » Convint-elle. « Il n'y avait pas d'informations importantes, et je n'avais pas besoin d'aide alors j'ai pris une douche et je me suis reposée un peu. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre, que ça l'aurait rassuré de savoir qu'elle était de retour. Elle savait tout ça. Si elle ne l'avait pas prévenue, elle avait probablement une bonne raison.

« Difficile? » Demanda-t-il, et seules ses épaules tremblèrent en guise de réponse. Il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, ni même dormi. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et pâle. Son esprit semblait tout entier tourné au plus profond d'elle-même, et Severus put presque sentir sa culpabilité.

Doucement, il leva les mains et prit son visage en coupe tendrement, le pencha délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses yeux.

« Raconte-moi. » Dit-il doucement. Ce n'était pas un ordre, et elle pouvait le repousser à tout moment, mais au lieu de refuser le contact, elle s'appuya contre ses mains. La peau de la jeune femme était froide au toucher.

« Son nom était Dorothy. » Commença Hermione après un moment, la voix éraillée et pleine des larmes retenues. « Une petite moldue d'à peine cinq ans, qui a été capturée avec son père. Elle avait peur, bien sûr, qui ne serait pas effrayé quand on est entouré de silhouette sans visage et vêtues de capes sombres. Pourtant, il y avait de la confiance dans son regard, la sincère conviction que tout s'arrangerait. Elle n'a pas lâché la main de son père. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sa main droite vint se poser sur le torse de Severus comme elle si avait agi de son propre chef. Hermione pouvait ainsi sentir les battements du coeur de l'homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie.

« Ensuite, ils l'ont tué sous ses yeux. Tu sais ce qu'ils font des cadavres. » Sa voix énonçait des faits et ses yeux étaient secs, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une douleur sourde de se répandre dans sa poitrine et d'envahir tout le reste de son corps. « Pas une fois, elle n'a crié. Elle tenait juste la main de son père, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de main à tenir. »

Sa respiration était devenue laborieuse, et son sanglot sans larme déchira le coeur de Severus. « Elle avait toujours cette incroyable confiance dans les yeux. La certitude que tout irait bien. D'une façon ou d'une autre. De si beaux yeux. Aussi bruns que du chocolat, et si pleins de vie. »

Elle se tut. Il savait ce qui allait suivre aussi sûrement que si elle lui avait dit, mais il ne fit qu'écarter une main du visage de la jeune femme pour aller enlacer ses épaules, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui, pour la réchauffer et lui donner un peu de réconfort.

« Lucius les a arraché. Il lui a arraché les yeux. Elle s'est mise à hurler, terrifiée, toute seule dans le noir, ne voyant même plus d'où venait la douleur. C'était une si jolie petite fille. »

Hermione frissonna de tout son être. Les tremblements ne firent qu'accroître jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre encore plus contre lui, en passant les deux bras autour d'elle. Le but était de lui faire sentir la vie, la réalité qui l'entourait. Il fallait l'obliger à la faire sortir de ce cauchemar dans lequel elle était emprisonnée.

« Qu'as-tu fait? » Demanda-t-il tendrement, se doutant déjà de la réponse.

« Je l'ai tuée. » Le murmure semblait venir de l'obscurité accueillante des robes de Severus. Comme un faible aveu que lui seul pouvait entendre. « Quand ça a été mon tour, je lui ai crié dessus et j'ai frappé son visage. Fort. Elle est morte avec la sensation de ma main la battant. »

Il baissa la tête et trouva les yeux de la jeune femme qui le fixaient, comme si elle attendait d'être jugée. Doucement, il lui embrassa le front, un lent et apaisant baiser, lui disant ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » Lui dit-il. « J'aurais fait la même chose. »

« Elle s'appelait Dorothy » Murmura Hermione dans les robes de Severus. « Elle n'avait même pas la taille de Jane, et je lui ai brisé le cou. Je l'ai tuée, Severus! »

« Elle méritait une mort rapide. C'est la seule chose que tu pouvais lui donner. La paix. Et la fin de ses souffrances. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle. « Mais ça ne rend pas ma douleur moins grande. »

« Non » Convint-il.

Ils gardèrent silence pendant un long moment, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre pour permettre à Hermione d'absorber la chaleur qui irradiait de Severus. Pendant ce temps, les mains de l'homme la réconfortaient en traçant des petits cercles dans son dos.

« Merci. » Dit-elle enfin, et lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux, il sentit le mur de pierres qui les séparait disparaître.

_Comment sais-tu toujours ce dont j'ai besoin, Severus?_ Demanda-t-elle silencieusement. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui fit trembler la jeune femme, mais de plaisir cette fois.

_Parce que je suis une partie de toi, Hermione._ Répondit-il tout aussi silencieusement. Et une fois encore, il se pencha pour embrasser affectueusement la peau soyeuse de son front.

C'est à ce moment que tous deux entendirent un halètement derrière eux. Sans perdre une seconde, ils se retournèrent, couteaux et baguettes en main, suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir bouger librement mais suffisamment proches pour pouvoir également protéger l'autre si besoin. C'est alors qu'ils rencontrèrent les regards choqués de Remus, Tonks, Arthur et Molly.

_Merde. _Ne put s'empêcher de dire Severus à travers le lien qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Des ennuis se profilent... A votre avis, comment les autres vont-ils réagir à cette découverte?

J'essaierai de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour le suite.


	50. Love looks on tempests

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

_**Chapitre 50****: Love looks on ****tempests**_

Harry attendait cette soirée. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à développer leur idée au sujet de la prophétie et ils pourraient enfin prendre une décision. Draco et lui avaient passé l'après-midi au QG, à envisager diverses versions de textes commençant toutes par les premières phrases de la prophétie. Le but étant d'en changer le sens.

Mais lorsque Draco et Harry quittèrent la Grande Salle après le dîner, en se lançant des regards haineux et des commentaires moqueurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs d'être seuls, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Aux yeux de Harry, ça ressemblait plus à un asile de fous.

Un groupe composé de membres de l'Ordre s'était formé, tel un essaim d'abeilles en colère, Mrs Weasley et Tonks en avant. Tous parlaient forts, s'interrompaient les uns les autres et Mrs Weasley semblait au bord des larmes.

En silence, Draco et Harry s'avancèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir ce qui était à l'origine de la colère générale.

Snape et Hermione se tenaient face au reste du groupe, à seulement quelques pas des autres membres, mais ils étaient clairement exclus, comme séparés par une frontière imaginaire. Entre les deux groupes se tenaient le Directeur qui essayait de faire entendre raison à Mrs Weasley.

Toujours sans un mot, Draco toucha le bras du Gryffondor pour attirer son attention sur Snape et Hermione. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Harry pour comprendre ce que le Serpentard avait remarqué. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon de se tenir d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air vacillante et son visage était extrêmement pâle.

Snape était à moitié tourné vers elle, comme s'il la protégeait de quelque chose qu'elle aurait habituellement considéré comme une simple nuisance. De l'endroit où il se tenait, Harry put constater qu'Hermione tenait fermement la main du chef des renseignements telle une femme en perdition qui s'accrocherait à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione et quelle qu'en soit la cause, il était temps de détourner l'attention de tous ces regards braqués sur elle.

« Que se passe-t-il? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, ce qui interrompit Mrs Weasley en plein milieu de sa tirade. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et se remit à cracher ses mots, cette fois à destination de Harry.

« Ce qu'il se passe? » Répéta-t-elle avec force. La façon dont elle se tenait en disait long sur la colère qu'elle éprouvait. « Il se passe que nous venons de surprendre Hermione et notre cher maître-espion dans une situation des plus étranges! Peux-tu imaginer ma surprise, quand en pénétrant dans le pièce, je les ai trouvé tous les deux enlacés, s'embrassant comme un professeur ne devrait jamais embrasser une élève? »

« Il n'est plus professeur désormais. » Fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre, une riposte pour le moins boiteuse qui lui valut un grognement de Draco. Intérieurement, son esprit était pourtant en ébullition.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Hermione et Snape à baisser ainsi leur garde? Eux qui étaient toujours si prudents! Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley?

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? » Hurla Mrs Weasley en reportant son attention sur sa proie car Harry ne présentait plus le moindre intérêt.

Ce dernier lança un regard vers les deux exclus et constata qu'Hermione s'était même rapprochée physiquement de Snape, comme si elle cherchait un peu de réconfort, alors que Mrs Weasley les observait comme un serpent guette une souris.

Quelque chose avait du la chambouler terriblement, déduisit Harry. Quelque chose de suffisamment intense pour qu'elle ressente le besoin impérieux d'être réconfortée. Snape avait tendance à oublier le reste du monde lorsque son attention était tournée vers Hermione, en particulier lorsqu'ils communiquaient par ce que Tonks appelait la 'télé-pensée'.

Hermione semblait désespérément avoir besoin de temps pour se calmer et retrouver la maîtrise d'elle-même et de ses sentiments. Quant à Snape son expression était explicite sur ce qu'il pensait de cette confrontation mais il n'y avait toujours pas mis un terme. Soit il en était incapable pour le moment, soit il avait peur que son autorité ne soit pas suffisante.

Quelque soit la raison du conflit, tout était visiblement hors de contrôle. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour capter quelque unes des émotions qui flottaient dans la pièce et les canaliser.

Évidemment, Draco était parvenu à la même conclusion.

« Pourrions-nous nous asseoir? » Proposa-t-il d'une voix hésitante mais qui leur signifiait clairement combien ils avaient l'air idiots, tous rassemblés comme un troupeau de moutons.

« Une excellente idée, Mr Malfoy. » Renchérit vivement Dumbledore, soulagé que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. « Prenons tous un siège et calmons nous un peu. Je suis sûr que nous allons dissiper ce malentendu comme des gens civilisés... »

« C'est civilisé de sa part d'embrasser une jeune fille qui a la moitié de son âge? » Cracha Mrs Weasley. Elle suivit pourtant les autres et s'installa à la table. Hermione et Snape s'y rendirent en dernier, et lorsqu'elle passa devant Harry, toujours pâle et légèrement tremblante, elle murmura un faible 'merci'. Le Gryffondor lui prit le bras sans un mot et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chaise, avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Draco suivit Snape et s'assit à sa gauche comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Avec un mouvement de baguette légèrement exubérant, Dumbledore fit apparaître des tasses de chocolat chauds en face de chaque personne. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Le Directeur pensait-il vraiment que les sucreries étaient le remède à tout?

Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Snape levait également les yeux au ciel, sans même chercher à s'en cacher. D'un rapide coup de baguette, il substitua sa tasse et celle d'Hermione par de larges mugs qu'il emplit de ce thé aux épices qu'ils affectionnaient tant.

Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et remarqua qu'elle s'était emparée de son mug comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne leva pourtant pas les yeux vers celui qui avait fait apparaître le thé. Ses instincts de Serpentard lui soufflaient certainement de ne pas se montrer trop proche de Snape.

Désormais, rien de ce qu'elle ferait ne pourrait arrêter Mrs Weasley de hurler. Harry avait assisté à trop de querelles familiales pendant qu'il logeait au Terrier pour en douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Allons, Molly. » Commença Dumbledore d'une voix douce. « Essayez de vous calmer un peu. »

_Cessez de hurler comme une Gryffondor hystérique, _traduisit Harry, dans le secret de son esprit. Il vit également une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Draco, ce qui lui indiqua que son ami était également en train de lire entre les lignes.

« Bien sûr, je n'ai pas été témoin de ce que vous avez vu. » _Signifiant ainsi qu'il ne pouvait pas donner de crédit à son interprétation. _Mais il semble que cette situation doit avoir une explication très simple. Peut-être avez-vous été témoins d'un contact mental entre Severus et Miss Granger? Ils ont l'air étrangement intimes dans ce cas précis, vous avez certainement du vous en rendre compte auparavant. »

_Et personne ne leur en avait fait la remarque sous peine de déclencher une petite guerre._

Les yeux de Harry étaient fixés sur Dumbledore. Il avait toujours suspecté le Directeur d'être un peu plus subtil qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il remarqua chez le vieil homme un léger haussement de sourcil. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête suffisamment lentement pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais suffisamment tout de même pour constater que le chef des renseignements avait également répondu en arquant les sourcils.

« C'est effectivement... le cas. » Confirma Snape, en ajoutant juste assez de dédain et de condescendance dans la voix pour faire en sorte que Tonks et Mrs Weasley -espérons-le- se sentent fautives, sans pour autant éveiller leurs soupçons.

« Hermione vient juste de revenir d'une réunion avec les Mangemorts, pendant laquelle elle a appris quelques informations utiles. Il semblerait que notre stratégie d'isolement de Potter soit prise au sérieux par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a encouragée à ... »

Et avec facilité et élégance, Snape venait de détourner l'attention des membres de l'Ordre de la situation compromettante dans laquelle Hermione et lui avaient été surpris. Il lui avait suffit de donner une information que personne n'aurait refusé, à savoir, le déroulement d'une réunion de Mangemorts.

Habituellement, Snape et Hermione étaient tous les deux discrets sur cette facette de l'espionnage. Ils se contentaient de donner des faits et des conclusions. Ils savaient combien tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient curieux de connaître comment s'organisait le Premier Cercle des Mangemorts, qui représentait le reflet obscur de celui de l'Ordre. Dans sa tentative de diversion, Snape avait profité de cette curiosité. Ils n'en avait pas suffisamment dit pour provoquer l'émerveillement, bien sûr, mais c'était suffisant pour éloigner les esprits d'un sujet dangereux.

Du moins, la plupart des esprits.

« Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette explication. » Coupa Mrs Weasley au milieu du récit de la conversation entre Hermione et Voldemort. « J'ai déjà vu leurs échanges mentaux, et cette fois, ce n'en était pas un. C'était un baiser, clairement et simplement. »

Snape pinça ses lèvres, exprimant ainsi sa profonde irritation et décrocha un de ses plus mauvais regards à Mrs Weasley. Ce qui n'arrangea rien.

Harry aurait pu lui dire.

« J'avais déjà trouvé cela étrange en constatant combien ils travaillent en étroite collaboration. » Poursuivit Mrs Wealey, en se tournant vers la partie gauche de la table, à l'opposé de Harry, Draco, Hermione et Snape, comme si elle les jugeait indignes de l'explication. « Je me suis inquiétée en voyant le degré d'intimité dans leurs conversations, leurs échanges, mais je me suis tue parce que je savais que Severus était un homme d'honneur. Mrs Weasley fit une pause, le temps de fusiller du regard l'homme soit disant honorable qui semblait à deux doigts de lui arracher la langue pour l'utiliser dans l'une de ses potions. « Mais tout cela va trop loin! D'abord, cette étrange façon de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre, et maintenant les étreintes et les baisers! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous discutons de cela pendant un conseil de guerre. » Railla Snape d'une voix glaciale. « Nous avons des problèmes plus importants qui requièrent notre attention, plutôt que... »

« Cela s'est passé au beau milieu de la pièce où se déroule le conseil de guerre. » Contra Mrs Weasley. Ses mots étaient désormais tranchants et vindicatifs, comme lorsque les jumeaux avaient faits des leurs. _Oh, oh! Nous avons de la chance que Ron ou les jumeaux ne soient pas là. Autrement, nous aurions eu le droit à une dispute à la Weasley sur les épaules. _« Et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous permettrions que de telles choses choses se déroulent sous nos yeux, uniquement parce que certaines personnes se croient trop importantes pour le reconnaître. »

Malgré son entrainement, Harry sentit ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que Mrs Weasley argumente, il s'attendait à sa colère. Mais il n'avais absolument pas prévu une attaque frontale à l'encontre de Dumbledore, Snape et tous ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas discuter immédiatement de ses soupçons. Il n'y avait aucune chance désormais pour que McGonagall ou Lupin puissent émettre une opinion sans être accuser de ne pas 'prêter attention' à ce qui se déroulait sous leur nez. Il fallait éclaircir les choses pour ne pas provoquer une division au sein de l'Ordre.

A sa gauche, Harry put sentir un tressaillement de magie, et au moment où il se tournait vers la source de cette étrange sensation, il vit les mains d'Hermione commencer à trembler, son visage se creuser de fatigue et de douleur. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui désire désespérément retrouver son self-control, mais qui sait que c'est peine perdue.

Snape sembla également remarquer les signes de la crise, aussi interrompit-il Mrs Weasley au beau milieu de son discours.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, Hermione. » Déclara-t-il posément, et Hermione s'éxécuta immédiatement. Sans un mot, ni aucune expression sur le visage, elle se leva et quitta la table.

« Comment ça, elle devrait partir? » Protesta Mrs Weasley, énervée. « Nous n'en avons pas fini avec ça! Elle ne peut pas se contenter de partir! Et qui es-tu pour lui donner des ordres? »

« Celui qui sait ce qui est bon pour elle à cet instant. » Répliqua Snape sans retenir un reniflement. Il plaça ensuite un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et conduisit la jeune femme tremblante vers la porte de son bureau.

Mrs Weasley, finalement sans voix, les fixa pendant un instant, mais lorsque la porte fut refermée dans un claquement, signe que les barrières de protection s'activaient, elle quitta son siège et se rua vers la porte avec détermination.

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Harry lui barra le chemin.

« Vous ne devriez pas les déranger maintenant, Mrs Weasley. » Lui dit-il, en faisant de son mieux pour garder une intonation respectueuse. Ne jamais leur faire perdre la face, lui avait appris Draco. Ne jamais humilier quelqu'un, pour ne pas risquer que cette personne te pose des problèmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par les déranger, Harry? » Protesta Mrs Weasley. « Que sont-ils en train de faire qui pourrait être interrompu? Elle n'avais pas l'air bien lorsqu'il lui a ordonné de partir! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mrs Weasley, » poursuivit Harry fermement, en la prenant par les épaules et en la reconduisant jusqu'à sa chaise, « ce n'est pas vos affaires. »

Mrs Weasley était tellement choquée par ces paroles qu'elle le laissa l'adosser au fauteuil en le fixant d'un air hébété. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre affichait d'ailleurs une expression similaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? » Demanda Tonks. « Sais-tu des choses que nous ignorons, Harry? »

« Je peux vous assurer que tout cela n'a rien à voir avec les histoires de l'Ordre, et vous n'avez donc aucun droit de vous en mêler. » Répondit toujours aussi fermement Harry. Il retourna ensuite se poster entre l'Ordre et la porte du bureau de Snape.

Si quiconque voulait aller rendre visite à Snape ou Hermione, il faudrait d'abord en passer par lui.

« Je pense que Harry a parfaitement raison. » Approuva Remus calmement. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent alors vers lui, surprises. « Hermione est majeure et Severus n'est plus son professeur. Peu importe qu'ils s'enlacent et s'embrassent, cela ne vous regarde pas. Nous n'avons aucun droit de les juger. »

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas sain! » Protesta Mrs Weasley. « C'est un homme d'âge mûr avec une autorité et elle n'est qu'une jeune fille! Il y a encore quelques mois, ils se haïssaient l'un l'autre! Ce n'est tout simplement pas... normal! »

« Normal? » Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Peut-être devriez-vous prendre en compte les circonstances, Mrs Weasley. » Dit-il d'une voix plus froide que jamais. « Avec qui dans cette pièce souhaitez-vous parler de normalité? Avec Remus? » Il indiqua alors l'homme qui siégeait près de la fenêtre. « Qui a été mordu par un loup-garou avant d'avoir prononcé ses premiers mots? Avec Maugrey qui a été enfermé dans une malle pendant neuf mois? Avec Draco, qui a appris à devenir un bon petit Mangemort mais qui au final a trahi toute sa famille pour se joindre à notre cause? » Il se tut un instant, les yeux toujours fixés sur Mrs Weasley qui s'était enfoncée dans son fauteuil comme si elle espérait terriblement se retrouver ailleurs. « Ou avec moi, dont les parents ont été tué avant que j'ai le temps de les connaître, avec moi qui ai survécu aux différentes confrontations avec Voldemort depuis mes onze ans? »

« Je me demande bien d'où vient votre conception de la normalité, Mrs Weasley! Tous deux ont vu et fait des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas. Alors s'ils peuvent se réconforter l'un l'autre, ils ont ma bénédiction! Et cela, même s'ils décidaient de se marier! »

« Je n'arrive pas à exprimer la joie que vous me procurer, Potter. » Commença une voix sèche. Lorsque Harry se retourna, il se retrouva face au visage moqueur de Severus Snape. Mais à travers ses mots ironiques, Harry crut déceler quelque chose dans le regard de son ancien professeur, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà remarqué lorsque Draco et lui avaient présenté leur idée sur la prophétie, un début d'approbation, peut-être, un respect naissant qui n'existait pas avant.

« Hermione se repose dans mon bureau, et je vous déconseille de la déranger. Elle ne va pas bien. » Les informa-t-il brièvement, en fixant Mrs Weasley en particulier.

« Une autre crise? » S'inquiéta Remus sans bouger de sa place, près de la fenêtre. Snape se contenta d'acquiescer et regagna son siège, en bout de table.

« Vous vouliez avoir une discussion, Molly. Je pense que c'est le bon moment. Nous ne voudrions pas déranger Hermione avec cela. »

Mais Mrs Weasley avait été détournée du sujet par la question de Remus. « Des crises? » Demanda-t-elle, irrité. « Quel genre de crise? »

« Le genre causé par le Doloris. » Répondit calmement Snape. « Je crois que vous avez rendu visite à Alice et Franck Longdubat après qu'ils ont été torturé? »

Molly devint soudainement pâle, tout comme le reste de l'Ordre.

« Hermione souffre de ça? » Murmura finalement Arthur Weasley, en resserrant les doigts autour des accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Tous les Mangemorts en souffrent. » Dit froidement Snape pour les tirer de leur état de choc. « Que croyez-vous qu'elle fait aux réunions? Qu'elle sert le thé? »

L'expression de Mrs Weasley indiqua à Harry qu'elle s'était effectivement convaincu de quelque chose de similaire. Mais cette révélation ne la laissa pas longtemps muette. Une fois que la mère de la famille Weasley était sur une piste, il était impossible de lui en faire démordre.

« Ceci n'explique pas votre... positon de tout à l'heure. » Protesta-t-elle bruyamment. « De quel droit enlaciez-vous Hermione de la sorte? »

« Du droit que j'ai de la consoler, de lui redonner des forces, Molly. » Rétorqua Snape, sans cacher ce qu'il pensait de cette conversation grotesque.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu cajoler un autre espion, ni même Harry lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. » Fit remarquer sournoisement Mrs Wesaley, les yeux plein de venin. Harry ne put retenir un frisson à l'idée d'un Snape le cajolant, frisson qui parcourut également l'échine du Chef des renseignements.

Snape soupira. Il sembla soudain agacé et fatigué alors qu'il croisait le regard glacial de Mrs Weasley.

« Peut-être devrais-je vous informé que la réunion dont revient Hermione a été particulièrement éprouvante, plus que ce qu'elle a l'habitude d'endurer. » Dit-il sans filtrer la moindre émotion dans sa voix. « Une moldue de quatre ans est morte dans ses bras ce soir. La petite avait assisté à la mort de son père avant d'être torturée par les Mangemorts. Hermione a du mettre fin à ses souffrances de ses propres mains en prétendant avoir surestimé les forces de la fillette. Elle a été punie pour cela. Comme vous pouvez certainement vous en douter, elle a été profondément ébranlée par cette... expérience. »

Harry baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas que les autres membres de l'Ordre voient l'horreur dans ses yeux. Hermione avait toujours refusé de lui raconter ce qu'il se passait pendant ces rassemblements, ce qu'elle était contrainte de faire pour ne pas être démasquée.

Maintenant, il savait et il comprenait pourquoi elle avait résolument gardé le silence. Involontairement, ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Draco, qui reflétaient les mêmes sentiments mais en plus sombres et plus amers. Que ressentait-on lorsqu'on grandissait avec un homme capable de tels actes et qui -s'il en croyait les commentaires emplis d'amertume de Draco au sujet de son père- s'amusait même de tout cela? Que ressentait-on lorsqu'on était en rapport avec un tel homme, forcé de le suivre dans sa folie?

L'espace d'un instant, il ne souhaita qu'une chose: foncer dans le bureau de Snape et serrer très fort Hermione dans ses bras, pour la protéger de ce monde monstrueux dans lequel elle était entrée et pour se soustraire aux images qui envahissaient son esprit.

Mais Mrs Weasley poursuivit et Harry n'eut alors plus qu'une seule envie: la frapper pour qu'elle cesse ses questionnements inutiles. Il savait cependant que Mrs Weasley pouvait exploser lorsqu'elle était dans un tel état d'esprit, et ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de confrontation à l'heure actuelle. Elle n'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponses et peut-être valait-il mieux laisser Snape s'en occuper pendant qu'Hermione n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Y a-t-il, entre Hermione et vous, plus que de l'amitié? » Demanda Mrs Weasley, pâle mais déterminée.

Pour la première fois, Snape hésita, incertain de la réponse à apporter. « Je ne vois pas en quoi cette question concerne l'Ordre. » Répondit-il finalement.

« Croyez-moi, ça le concerne... Partagez-vous avec Hermione plus que de l'amitié? » Réitéra-t-elle d'un ton décidément plus sec.

« Oui, c'est le cas. » La réponse était claire et donnée sans la moindre hésitation. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent Hermione dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux brillants et le menton relevé en signe de défi. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas cacher son besoin de se tenir à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » Lui dit Snape, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la stupeur générale causée par la réponse de la jeune femme.

Ce fut Draco qui marcha vers elle tandis que la salle entière gardait le silence. Il présenta ensuite son bras à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière le prit volontiers et il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chaise. Draco garda sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pendant quelques instants avant de regagner son siège.

Finalement, Mrs Weasley retrouva l'usage de la parole. « Que veux-tu dire par là, ma chère? » Demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix amicale et pleine de compassion. « Y a-t-il quelque chose de... romantique entre vous? »

Elle lança un bref regard glacial à Snape, doutant que le chef des renseignements soit capable du moindre romantisme.

La grimace d'Hermione la conforta dans cette pensée. « Désespérément romantique. » Répondit-elle simplement et Mrs Weasley rougit violemment.

« Je... » Bégaya-t-elle. « C'est... »

Pendant une seconde, Harry s'attendit à ce qu'elle fasse son discours sur le fait d'embrasser une personne et de lui tenir la main, discours qu'elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à ses enfants ainsi qu'à Harry, quelques années plus tôt, mais les paroles de Snape la stoppèrent net.

« Si vous voulez savoir, » dit-il simplement d'une voix plus douce et grave que jamais, « Hermione est l'amour de ma vie. Elle est mon âme. »

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, cette déclaration aurait sonné terriblement kitsch. Mais dans celle de Snape, ce n'était que la vérité. La profondeur et la sincérité de ces mots en coupèrent le souffle de Harry. Il observa Hermione et Snape tandis qu'ils partageaient un long regard indéfinissable, puis ces derniers tournèrent la tête et reportèrent leur attention sur Mrs Weasley, en parfaite synchronisation.

Bien que tout se soit passé en silence, avec subtilité et que seul un regard ait été échangé, c'était la chose la plus tendre à laquelle Harry ait jamais assisté. Et à en juger par les visages de Draco et Remus, son avis était partagé.

« Félicitations, alors. » Harry brisa le silence et ses paroles parurent chaudes et puissantes. « Je suis content pour vous deux. »

« Merci Harry. » Lui sourit Hermione. Dans le regard de la jeune femme, on pouvait lire que ce qu'avait dit Harry comptait beaucoup pour elle, même si elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait déjà accepté leur relation. Snape se contenta de hocher la tête, en signe d'acceptation, mais une fois encore, Harry vit une étincelle de respect dans les prunelles de son ancien professeur de potions.

« Mais Hermione, ma chère... » Balbutia alors Mrs Weasley, visiblement opposée à l'idée que ce puisse être la vérité. « En es-tu sûre? Je veux dire... Tu es jeune et inexpérimentée... vulnérable... »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit. Il y avait désormais quelque chose de dangereux dans son regard, un signal d'alerte que Harry avait appris à reconnaître rapidement au cours des dernières années.

« Ne me parlez pas d'expérience, Mrs Weasley. » Dit-elle d'un ton qui ne supportait pas de réponse.

Mrs Weasley ne sembla cependant pas remarquer le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce. « Mais tu es à peine majeure, ma chère. » Poursuivit-elle sans remarquer le regard mauvais que lui adressa Snape. « A un certain moment de la vie, nous expérimentons des sentiments et des désirs qui sont nouveaux pour nous. Il nous arrive de nous méprendre et de les confondre avec de l'amour... »

« Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis incapable de faire la différence entre le sexe et l'amour? » Hermione lâcha un ricanement bref et froid, si bien que Mrs Weasley se recula légèrement. Le son de sa voix devint ensuite glacial. « Peut-être devriez-vous en discuter avec Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Weasley. Il pourrait vous confirmer combien je suis... expérimentée. Mais, oh... j'oubliais... Il ne vous laisserait pas vivre assez longtemps pour poser la question. »

Ceci dit, Hermione se leva et marcha lentement vers la tapisserie magique connectée aux appartements de Snape. Elle plaça sa paume sur le tissu, murmura quelque chose et disparut l'instant d'après.

« C'est la chose la plus idiote que vous ayez prononcée, Molly. » Commenta le professeur McGonagall après un moment de lourd silence. « Lui dire qu'elle est inexpérimentée... non mais vraiment! »

« Mais elle l'est! » Protesta vigoureusement Mrs Weasley dont les yeux se posaient régulièrement sur Snape avant de détourner brutalement son regard, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction. « Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, et Severus est de vingt ans son aîné! De ce que m'ont dit Ron et Harry, elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami auparavant, et maintenant, elle aurait une relation avec un ancien Mangemort et espion? Je ne dis pas que vos intentions ne sont pas honnêtes, Severus, mais elle est vraiment trop vulnérable! Il pourrait la blesser sans même s'en rendre compte. »

« Elle est tout sauf vulnérable, Mrs Weasley. » Fit remarquer sèchement Harry. « La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de la surprendre en l'enlaçant, elle a failli me broyer les côtes. Elle a traversé des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée. La traiter de la sorte est une forme d'insulte pour elle! »

« Alors harry, le fait qu'elle soit espion et qu'elle ait appris beaucoup de choses ne signifie pas qu'elle est aguerrie en matière d'amour... »

Draco renifla à ces paroles. Il était toujours un peu inquiet au milieu des membres de l'Ordre, mais son amusement était son meilleur visage. « Elle est suffisamment versée dans cet art pour avoir séduit mon père. » Commenta-t-il aussi sèchement que Harry l'instant d'avant. « Et lui est expérimenté, je peux vous l'affirmer. »

« Ton... père... quoi? » Cette fois, le visage de Mrs Weasley était devenu livide et elle semblait sans voix. Enfin.

Malheureusement, ni Mr Weasley, ni Tonks ne partageaient son état de stupeur.

« Tu devrais nous expliquer un peu ton commentaire, Draco. » Dit Arthur Weasley, le visage grimaçant. « Je pense avoir mal compris. »

« Vous l'avez parfaitement compris. » Coupa Harry qui ne souhaitait pas que Draco ait à assumer le scandale que cette information ne manquerait pas de provoquer dans la salle. « Comment croyez-vous qu'elle soit entrée dans le Premier Cercle de Voldemort? En écrivant une lettre? »

« Mais... comment»

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne souhaitant pas divulguer cette information qui l'avait lui aussi choqué au début. « C'est une jeune femme belle, intelligente et extrêmement déterminée. » Répondit-il simplement. « Je crois que c'est évident. »

« Mais comment peut-elle supporter d'être touchée par ce Mangemort? » Tonks était visiblement dégoutée par cette pensée.

« En faisant passer les besoins des autres avant ses propres désirs. » Rétorqua froidement Harry, qui détestait là où les menait cette conversation.

« Si tu penses que c'est pour cette raison... » Harry décida que la voix de Mrs Weasley sonnait faux lorsqu'elle essayait d'être sarcastique.

« Quoi? » Siffla Harry qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

La voix de la rousse, qui n'était plus agressive mais dangereusement pensive, répondit à la question et plongea la pièce dans le chaos.

« Peut-être est-elle plus proche du Côté Sombre qu'on ne le croit. » Dit-elle calmement.

Le sang de Harry se figea. Il était sûr que ses sentiments changeraient dans peu de temps, mais à cet instant, il ne ressentait que de la stupeur et de l'ébahissement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous veniez de dire ça, Mrs Weasley. » Murmura-t-il.

« Harry, mon chéri. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, et je ne remets as en cause le fait qu'elle _était _une bonne amie, mais penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu avoir des contacts intimes avec quelqu'un qui... avec Lucius Malfoy... » Le dégoût se lisait clairement sur le visage de la femme, et même si les autres se taisaient, Harry pouvait voir cette même réaction sur les figures autour de la table.

Une colère noire s'empara de Harry lorsqu'il réalisa qu'ils doutaient d'Hermione, en considérant ses actes comme quelque chose de souhaité et volontaire, pour ne pas voir _pourquoi _elle l'avait fait. Pour la première fois, Harry comprit ce qui poussait Snape à être si aigre et amer. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour commencer à les insulter. Il sembla alors que quelqu'un avait été plus rapide que lui.

Snape était adossé à son fauteuil, mais l'instant d'après, il était sur ses pieds, les yeux flamboyants. Son aura magique se propagea dans la salle en une fraction de seconde.

« Suffit. » Rugit-il et chaque verre éclata en mille morceaux.

La salle fut soudainement plongée dans un silence de mort. Même Dumbledore avait baissé la tête pour éviter l'explosion causée par la magie de l'ancien espion.

« J'ai toujours douté de l'intelligence de ce conseil. » Poursuivit Snape. Sa voix habituelle était de retour, grave et doucereuse. Rien ne laissait penser dans son expression ou sa posture qu'il avait perdu, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le contrôle de lui-même. Les autres pouvaient sentir la magie pulser derrière chacun de ses mots, cette magie qui souhaitait sortir, soumettre, punir et détruire. Harry frissonna.

« Je savais que vous préfériez votre justice gryffondorienne aux choses qui doivent être faites. Je savais que vous préfériez fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la vérité quand celle-ci n'est pas aussi pure que vous le voudriez. Mais cela a été trop loin. »

Une autre libération de magie renforça ses paroles, et Harry vit que les mains de Mrs Weasley étaient crispées sur les bras de son fauteuil. Elle était visiblement terrorisée. Elle l'avait mérité.

« Hermione a rendu à ce conseil un service inestimable, quelque chose qu'aucun de vous, bons samaritains sans cervelle, n'aurait été capable de faire. Vous êtes tellement effrayés par ce qu'elle est devenue que vous la laisseriez mourir plutôt que de la soutenir. Vous l'avez traitée avec méfiance, interrogée sur sa loyauté, ses compétences et son intelligence. Tout cela, elle l'a accepté. Mais je ne permettrai pas que vous la questionniez sur son choix de vie. »

« Hermione est la chose la plus précieuse de ma vie, et je tuerais pour elle sans la moindre hésitation. Vous devriez garder en tête que même si je ne suis plus un espion depuis longtemps, je connais des moyens que vous ne soupçonnez même pas pour vous anéantir, vous et vos familles. »

Ce n'était pas une menace, réalisa Harry, alors qu'il observait le visage sombre du Maître des potions. Le regard glacial de ce dernier semblait fixer chacune des personnes de la pièce. C'était un simple fait.

« Hermione vous a laissé aller trop loin. » Leur dit alors Snape d'une voix glaciale qui provoqua une frisson parcourant l'échine de chacun.

« Mais à partir de ce soir, c'est terminé. Plus de questions sur ses capacités, sa vie ou ses motivations. Je ne le permettrai pas. Et si vous êtes assez stupides pour la chercher, pensez que vous pourriez bien avoir à faire à moi. Parce que je pourrais très bien être tapi dans l'ombre. Si vous lui faites du mal, je peux vous assurer que mon ombre sera la dernière chose que vous verrez dans votre triste vie. »

Il lança un dernier regard à chacun, comme pour vérifier que ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté -ce qui était le cas, puisqu'ils tremblaient dans leur siège tellement ils étaient retournés- puis il lissa ses robes et marcha vers les tapisseries en suivant le chemin emprunté par Hermione sans le moindre regard en arrière.

Il fallut aux autres de longues minutes pour se reprendre, et même Harry eut des difficultés à se souvenir que respirer était nécessaire au bon fonctionnement du corps humain.

« C'était si effrayant... » Murmura Tonks, après un silence interminable. Harry put alors voir que la plupart était on ne peut plus d'accord avec elle.

« Bien. » Intervint finalement Draco en mettant un terme à l'atmosphère tendue grâce à une grimace bancale. « Il nous a toujours dit qu'il pouvait mettre la mort en bouteille. »


	51. And is never shaken

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

* * *

_Oh miracle, c'est Noël en plein été! Non, vous ne rêvez pas... c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Comme quoi, avec un peu de patience tout arrive!^^_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review, que ce soit pour donner leur impression sur cette fic ou pour m'encourager à poursuivre la traduction. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je compte aller au bout de cette traduction, même si ça doit prendre quelques... années._

_Merci donc à vous de continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure et surtout merci à Kayly d'avoir fini son histoire. Ça me permettra de finir de la traduire avant d'avoir 200 ans. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas, ça fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

**Chapitre 51: And is never shaken**

L'aube les trouva à moitié assis et à moitié allongés sur le canapé qui se trouvait en face de la cheminée. Hermione s'étaient endormie plusieurs heures auparavant, le visage tellement enfoui dans la chemise de Severus que ce dernier se demandait comment elle pouvait encore respirer. Mais elle semblait avoir besoin de contact, plus que d'oxygène, alors il se contentait de lui caresser délicatement les cheveux.

Elle n'avait rien dit au sujet de la réunion. Elle n'avait pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans la pièce après son départ, laissant l'Ordre à la merci de Severus. Ce dernier était pourtant presque sûr qu'elle avait senti la façon dont sa magie avait explosé et s'était répandue autour de lui, comme pour un animal traqué.

Sa magie lui avait échappé lorsque les verres s'étaient brisés, même s'il avait facilement réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Le fait d'avoir perdu sa maîtrise, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis une dizaine d'années, indiquait l'intensité de sa colère. Aussi mieux valait-il se tenir à l'écart de l'Ordre pendant quelques jours.

Cette même colère avait motivé l'envoi d'une lettre à Dumbledore dans laquelle figuraient des commentaires acerbes sur l'incapacité du Directeur à contrôler les Gryffondors sans cervelle du Conseil, ainsi que des commentaires résignés, expliquant comment, malheureusement, ils avaient trop besoin du Premier Cercle pour le faire simplement disparaître de la surface de la terre. Quel malheur!

_C'est une bonne chose que ce genre de confrontation ait toujours lieu le vendredi ou le samedi. _S'amusa-t-il alors en faisant léviter une bûche dans l'âtre. L'explication était pourtant logique: même Voldemort savait qu'il ne pouvait pas obliger Hermione à manquer les cours trop souvent sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. L'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait s'organiser en fonction de l'emploi du temps de Poudlard était un détail tout à fait amusant. Détail qui empêchait d'ailleurs Severus de sortir de ses appartement pour aller tuer Molly Weasley.

Il n'avait plus été tenté de faire appel aux Impardonnables depuis au moins aussi longtemps que la naissance d'Hermione.

Après une heure à ressasser, comploter et rassembler ses vastes connaissances en matière de poison pour provoquer la mort de Mrs Weasley, Hermione remua dans ses bras. Il fut grandement satisfait de constater que le moment de panique, lorsqu'elle redevenait consciente à proximité d'un autre corps humain, s'était réduit comme peau de chagrin. Il ne subsistait plus qu'une courte crispation des muscles qui se détendaient bien trop vite pour être remarqué par la plupart des gens.

« Severus. » bailla-t-elle. La brume de son esprit s'évanouit comme s'il avait été touché par la grâce.

Elle avait l'air adorable. Les plis de sa chemise avaient fait des marques sur son visage et ses cheveux étaient désordonnés. Elle bailla une fois encore tout en tirant la langue tel un chaton pour goûter l'air.

« As-tu passé la nuit sur le sofa à me regarder dormir? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« Quelle meilleure façon d'occuper une nuit sans sommeil? Bonjour mon amour. »

« Tu sais, Severus. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix endormie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait doucement tout en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de lisser la chemise de son amant. « Tous ces plans destinés à te venger ou à les tuer ne sont pas bons pour ta santé. »

Il n'exprima pas le moindre signe de surprise, pas le plus insignifiant tic qui trahit même les meilleurs acteurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je cherche à me venger? » L'interrogea-t-il avec un subtil mélange d'agacement, de surprise et d'amusement.

Elle sourit en retour puis transforma son pyjama en vêtement en un tour de baguette: une jupe bordeaux et un haut noir. Une fois encore, cela le surpris. Elle devait se sentir en relative sécurité pour porter cette jupe.

« Le fait que j'ai écouté l'Ordre hier après être partie. » Répondit-elle simplement. Severus frissonna.

« J'ai découvert que tu pouvais garder la connexion entre les tapisseries comme si tu laissais la porte très légèrement entrouverte, pas trop longtemps, mais suffisamment pour lancer un sort de _télévision._ Je dois dire que tu as fait sensation. »

« Tu as tout vu et entendu. » Répéta-t-il en sentant la colère s'emparer à nouveau de lui. Le seul point positif de la veille était de savoir qu'Hermione n'avait pas découvert ce que l'Ordre -des gens qu'elle connaissait depuis des années- en était arrivé à penser d'elle.

« Quasiment, oui. » Confirma-t-elle tranquillement, semblant toujours inexplicablement calme. « Bien sûr, j'ai manqué les effets de ta magie, ce qui devait être impressionnant, à en juger par la tête qu'ils faisaient tous. Je pense que la nuit dernière, tu as officiellement franchi la ligne entre le statut d'homme impressionnant et celui de terreur. Tonks avait l'air décomposée. »

« Qui est la terreur? » Demanda Jane de par la porte entrouverte de la cuisine.

« Severus. » Lui répondit Hermione, puis elle se dirigea vers la table à manger. « Il a été un vrai héros hier et a menacé de mort ou de malédiction les membres du Premier Cercle.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? » Demanda Jane tandis qu'un petit-déjeuner copieux apparaissait sur la table.

Severus se leva en soupirant, fit rouler ses épaules pour évacuer les tensions qui s'y logeaient. Il regarda les deux femmes de la maison discuter de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent alors qu'elles se servaient de thé et du jus de citrouille.

« Parce que l'Ordre a commencé à se demander si je j'aimais pas être devenue Mangemort et servir de jouet sexuel à Malfoy. » Rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme d'une voix soudainement fatiguée. « Mrs Weasley ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'en de pareilles circonstances, je ne suis pas le bon type d'amie pour Celui-qui-a-survécu. »

En un battement de paupière, les mouvements de Jane se figèrent et une expression de rage meurtrière s'inscrivit sur son visage. Snape continuait d'observer. Ce n'était pas un secret que Jane aimait Hermione et qu'elle l'avait adoptée comme nouvelle maîtresse de maison. Elle prenait toujours grand soin des invités de Severus, mais ne se mêlait pas trop de leur vie. De plus, elle n'avait jamais exprimé ses émotions aussi ouvertement.

« Il a ma bénédiction, alors. » Dit-elle d'une voix aussi sèche que celle d'Hermione, mais là où on percevait de la lassitude dans la voix de la Gryffondor, il y avait de la détermination dans celle de Jane. « Je rassemblerai les ingrédients lorsqu'il fabriquera le poison qui leur est destiné. »

Hermione se permit de glousser. « Ne parlons pas de poisons alors que nous allons passer à table, s'il te plait. » Se plaignit-elle. « Je suis bien trop consciente du fait que nombre d'entre eux n'ont pas le moindre goût et sont indécelables. »

« Mais pas pour un elfe de maison, ma chère. » La contredit Jane tandis qu'elle s'activait devant eux avant de retourner dans la cuisine. « Nous remarquons tout et n'oublions jamais. »

Ses mots sonnaient un peu comme une menace et Severus ne put réprimer un sourire à la pensée que Molly Weasley était désormais sur la liste des 'sorciers dangereux et créatures magiques les plus haïs'. Il se demandait comment il pourrait lui laisser entendre, sans pour autant avoir un comportement trop Gryffondor.

Il attendit que sa vieille amie disparaisse dans ses appartements reliés à la cuisine puis il marcha ver Hermione qui se tenait toujours debout, les yeux dans le vide.

« Comment te sens-tu en réalité? » L'interrogea-t-il calmement alors qu'elle s'adossait à son torse et qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement, comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

« Je suis fatiguée. » Répondit-elle tout aussi calmement. « Tu avais raison, Severus. Tu avais raison depuis le début. Tout ce temps où je me suis donnée du mal et où ils m'avaient déjà condamnée. Je suis différente, et ils ne le comprendront probablement jamais. »

« Tu dois en souffrir. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, et tu dois le savoir mieux qu'un autre. » Sa main dansa délicatement sur la gauche, comme un oisillon prenant son premier envol. « Mais ce n'est pas le principal aujourd'hui. D'autres choses prévalent, des choses bien plus agréables que la trahison et la déception. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Les mains de Severus resserrèrent leur étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme, tandis qu'il murmurait la question à son oreille, d'une voix chaude et protectrice.

Elle sourit de nouveau et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant ou parce qu'elle voulait plonger dans ses souvenirs. Il n'en savait rien.

« Hier, malgré toute cette colère et cette peur, j'ai été témoin de tant d'amour. » Souffla-t-elle. « La façon dont tu m'as protégée, la façon dont Draco et Harry m'ont montré leur soutien. N'étaient-ils pas merveilleux? »

Elle soupira et se retourna tout en restant blottie dans ses bras, de manière à ce que ses yeux puissent croiser le regard interrogateur de Severus.

Depuis que je suis en âge de penser, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'on ne m'aime pas vraiment, et ce sentiment n'a fait que s'accroître lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard. Je me demandais toujours si Ron et Harry ne s'intéressaient pas en définitive qu'à mes devoirs, ou s'ils avaient juste besoin de quelqu'un capable de penser rapidement pendant leurs aventures. Mais désormais... Vous savez tous les trois, tout sur moi. Hier, ils ont entendu que j'ai tué une fillette et tout comme toi, ils m'ont pardonnée. Ils ont essayé de me protéger à leur façon, tout comme toi. »

Elle sourit encore une fois. « N'est-il pas étrange que ce soit au milieu de toute cette haine et ce rejet, que je reçoive plus d'amour que je n'en ai jamais eu auparavant? »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione n'est pas là, elle est en cours cette après-midi. » Dit Snape à Harry tandis que le jeune homme traversait la tapisserie magique des appartements de son chef des renseignements.

Harry déglutit. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais cela faisait désormais deux jours qu'il ressentait le besoin d'avoir cette conversation. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment et il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas la pièce avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Je sais, Monsieur. J'ai justement choisi ce moment _parce qu'_elle était en classe. »

Pour sûr, cela intrigua Snape. Harry déglutit une fois encore. Il allait probablement recevoir une remarque caustique et hautaine sur le fait que les Gryffondors n'étaient qu'une perte de temps et qu'ils se mettaient toujours dans ses jambes.

« Prenez un siège, Monsieur Potter. Désirez-vous du thé? »

Ce ne fut que grâce à son entrainement avec Draco et Hermione qu'il parvint à ne pas regarder son ancien professeur d'un air ahuri et qu'il ne fit pas demi-tour, purement et simplement. Il avait eu tord. Un Snape 'civil' était réellement plus effrayant que le Snape qu'il connaissait.

« Oui, Monsieur, merci. » Il se rappela enfin qu'il devait répondre et s'assit plutôt maladroitement. Il était content que ses jambes ne se soient pas simplement dérobées sous lui, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de le jeter au sol dans une position plutôt humiliante.

Sans donner l'impression qu'il avait remarqué la confusion de Harry, Snape marcha vers la grande table, servit une tasse de thé, ajouta deux morceaux de sucre et un petit nuage de lait.

Harry déglutit. Que Snape ait mémorisé la façon exacte dont il buvait son thé n'était pas seulement effrayant, c'est complètement flippant. S'enfuir de la pièce lui sembla soudain bien plus intéressant.

Snape lui tendit sa tasse avec un léger hochement de tête et Harry essaya de rendre ce hochement, le plus dignement possible.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Alors, Monsieur Potter. » Commença Snape après s'être installé dans le fauteuil opposé. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? »

Harry chercha une leur de mépris, ou même d'humour dans les yeux et sur le visage de son ancien professeur, mais il ne trouva rien. Il ne s'attendait pas à percevoir quoi que ce soit. Snape était un excellent acteur, après tout.

Il avait pensé longuement et intensément à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et il en était venue à la conclusion qu'il était temps de faire face à Snape. Il avait également songé à comment il s'y prendrait. Un Serpentard aurait commencé à des lieues du véritable sujet et aurait fait son chemin doucement, testant pas à pas le terrain avant de s'y engager.

Mais il n'était pas Serpentard. Et aussi utiles que lui avaient été les leçons de Draco au cours des derniers mois, elles lui avaient surtout permis de réaliser certaines choses à propos de Snape et Hermione. Lui-même n'était pas prêt à s'engager sur un chemin dont il commençait seulement à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Il était temps d'être un Gryffondor avec tous les avantages et les inconvénients que ça comportait.

_Nous y voilà... _Songea-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis venu, parce que je pense qu'il y a certaines choses dont nous devons dicuter maintenant, au lieu d'attendre encore une paire d'années. »

« Vraiment. » Un haussement de sourcil, un visage inexpressif. Pourtant, Harry savait que Snape était en train de se rouler par terre de rire à cause de la folie du Gryffondor, bien à l'abri derrière les remparts de son esprit.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Il prit une autre profonde inspiration et tenta de repousser la panique qui l'envahissait peu à peu. « Je viens pour vous dire que pendant la majeure partie de ma scolarité, je pensais que vous n'étiez qu'un salaud, un Serpentard cruel, vindicatif et injuste. Que je haïssais la façon dont vous traitiez Sirius, Remus, ou tout autre Gryffondor que vous croisiez. »

Il se tut, laissant à Snape l'opportunité de le jeter de ses appartements s'il le désirait. Mais la seule réponse à ses insultes fut un léger étirement des lèvres du Maître des cachots. On ne pouvait pas appeler cela un sourire, pas encore, mais ce n'était déjà plus une grimace, et cette constatation donna à Harry un espoir pour la suite.

« J'y ai beaucoup pensé au cours des derniers mois et j'en ai conclu que j'avais également été un salaud, et ce plus d'une fois. La fois où je vous ai mal jugé et vous ai stupéfixié en troisième année, lorsque j'ai regardé dans votre pensine en cinquième année. Il y a eu des préjudices dans les deux camps, et le fait que j'étais un enfant et vous un adulte n'y change pas grand chose. Je ne demanderai pas pardon pour les choses que j'ai dites ou faites, et je n'attends pas non plus d'excuses de votre part. Vous n'en auriez pas fait de toutes façons. Mais je voudrais dire que ces choses appartiennent au passé. »

Il se tut encore, observant le visage de Snape pour voir quelle était sa réaction face au discours. Le second sourcil avait rejoint le premier en haut. Rien d'autre n'avait changé.

« J'ai appris de nombreuses choses au cours des mois passés. J'ai vu ma meilleure amie plus brisée que dans mes pires cauchemars, et je l'ai vu plus forte que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Je suis devenu ami avec un Serpentard et me suis brouillé avec mon ancien ami Gryffondor. Je vous ai vu en action, le vrai vous, pas mon Maître des potions, et je vous ai vu avec Hermione. J'ai vu tellement de facettes d'une seule et même chose que vous pourriez dire que c'est un miracle que je sache encore où est le haut et où est le bas.

« Et au final, même si je vous trouve encore trop effrayant à mon goût, je vous respecte. Je respecte vos compétences, votre intelligence et l'amour que vous partagez avec Hermione. J'étais sérieux lorsque j'ai parlé à la réunion de l'Ordre. »

Il frissonna et tenta tant bien que mal de sourire. « Et si Hermione vous a choisi, c'est que de par certains côtés, vous ne pouvez pas être si mauvais. »

Pendant un instant, il songea qu'il avait mal lu les signes au cours des dernières semaines, que Snape ne voulait pas, ou n'était pas prêt pour cette conversation. Mais ensuite, les lèvres de l'homme s'étirèrent un peu plus, sans pour autant former un sourire, mais c'en était très proche. Harry sut alors qu'il avait eu raison de venir.

« Vous avez raison quand vous dites que je ne m'excuserai jamais de mon comportement envers vous, Mr Potter. » Dit Snape d'une voix détendue et profonde. La phrase laissait entendre une part de reconnaissance, sans pour autant supprimer l'intonation moqueuse. « Mais je vais admettre que j'avais tord à votre sujet. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il hoqueta. Le sourire devint goguenard presque instantanément.

« Je pensais que vous étiez irresponsable, et même si vous _avez été _irresponsable par le passé, vous avez montré ces derniers mois que vous étiez capable de maîtriser ce trait de caractère. Vous vous êtes montré désireux d'apprendre et assidu au travail. Vous avez su ouvrir les yeux sur vos amis et sur le futur de notre monde, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. »

Snape sourit. C'était un léger sourire, mais un véritable sourire, auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas, du moins, pas avant une bonne centaine d'années.

« Et pour dire vrai, Mr Potter, même si vous êtes toujours un peu trop Gryffondor à mon goût, je vous respecte, vous et votre dévouement pour vos amis, votre volonté de combattre et le courage qu'il vous a fallu pour venir ici ce soir. »

_Draco avait raison_, songea Harry, légèrement effrayé. _Cet homme pourrait disséquer les ombres avec un couteau. Il manipule les mots à sa guise._ Le Gryffondor n'avait pas manqué comment son ancien professeur avait répondu à sa petite confession, comment il avait rendu, mot pour mot compliment pour compliment, et critique pour critique. L'homme avait observé chacune des étapes, et son sourire -rare manifestation de ses émotions- avait récompensé Harry de son initiative.

Ils étaient désormais à un palier. S'il partait maintenant, ses efforts n'auraient pas été vains, mais cela laisserait leur nouvelle relation dans un fragile statu quo.

S'il voulait plus, ce serait encore à lui de faire le premier pas.

« Et... ce qui fait de nous?... » Demanda Harry calmement, sans être sûr de pouvoir résumer ce qu'il avait entendu et ce qui avait été dit. Il n'était certain que d'une chose, face à la subtilité de Snape, il ne pouvait opposer que son équivalent purement Gryffondor: l'honnêteté absolue.

« Des alliés, je suppose. » Répondit Snape après un instant, testant les mots dans sa bouche, avant de les laisser franchir ses lèvres. « Des collègues. La famille d'Hermione. »

Harry hocha la tête, songeant que c'était là une bonne conclusion pour la soirée. Si c'était ce que Snape lui offrait ce soir, il était heureux de l'accepter.

« Je pense que j'aime les trois. » Dit-il en se levant et en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

Snape reconnut le but de ce geste, se leva également et l'imita silencieusement. Il raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la tapisserie reliant ses appartements au quartier général de l'Ordre et activa le sortilège.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur. » Dit Harry qui s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la pièce.

« Bonne nuit. » Répéta Snape. Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête en silence, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. « Mr Potter? »

Harry, dont la jambe avait déjà traversé la tapisserie, se retourna vers lui. « Oui? »

« Vous me feriez un grand honneur en m'appelant Severus. » Enonça le chef des renseignements sur un ton très formel.

Harry sourit. « Certainement, monsieur. » Répondit-il. « L'honneur sera pour moi... »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Cette fois, Draco, tu as vraiment dépassé les bornes. » Annonça Hermione d'un air sévère avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Les bornes de quoi? » Demanda Draco innocemment en battant des cils et en s'adossant à la fenêtre sur le rebord de laquelle il était assis.

« Une délégation de première année de Poufsouffle est venue se plaindre à ma porte aujourd'hui pour réclamer ton renvoi. Tu serais, je cite, 'le mal, un démon diabolique qui les terrorise'!

« Oh, ça. » Dit Draco sur un ton parfaitement innocent, comme s'il n'avait jamais été responsable du choc nerveux d'une horde de petits Poufsouffles. « En fait, c'est leur faute. Vraiment. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent, mais elle parvint à conserver une posture admirablement sévère. « Je ne vois pas comment. » Dit-elle.

« Parce qu'ils sont incroyablement crédules, évidemment! » Rétorqua Draco d'une mou boudeuse. « Ce devrait être puni par la loi. Et de toute façon, je ne les ai terrorisés que pour que Harry puisse mieux voler à leur secours par la suite. »

« Oh, merci. » Lança Harry de l'entrée de la salle de gymnastique de Snape, d'où il avait surpris le début de cette pseudo dispute. « Je ne peux que l'apprécier. Si je ne sauve pas deux personnes par jour, j'en deviens malade. »

« Tu vois! » S'exclama Draco en affichant son air signifiant 'je te l'avais bien dit'. « C'est moi la véritable victime... »

« Oh, bien sûr. » Dit Hermione d'une voix traînante. « Et je sais que tu en souffres terriblement. »

« Terriblement. » Acquiesça Draco avec candeur.

Harry gloussa puis s'avança vers eux avant de donner une rapide étreinte à Hermione. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa confrontation avec l'Ordre et ce soir, il lui faudrait participer de nouveau à une réunion avec le Premier Cercle. Elle avait bien géré la situation, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il ressentait toujours le besoin de la protéger de la stupidité cruelle de Mrs Weasley. Parfois, il songeait qu'il n'avait pas compris à quel point Hermione comptait pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre combien sa vie était fragile et menacée un peu plus chaque jour.

« Comment te sens-tu Hermione? » Demanda-t-il en prenant garde à ne pas employer des mots trop durs.

Elle sourit et s'adossa au mur, si bien qu'elle touchait presque le genou de Draco avec son épaule droite et le bras de Harry avec son épaule gauche.

« Protégée. » Répondit-elle après un moment. Elle laissa ensuite son regard se promener de l'un à l'autre de ses amis, amusée.

« Severus m'a fait tout un discours sur les poisons pouvant être inhalés avant de tester la force de mon sortilège tête-en-bulle. Parfois, il manque vraiment de subtilité. »

« J'espère que Severus se souvient que je ne sais pas faire le sortilège tête-en-bulle. » Marmonna Harry, ce qui lui valut un regard purement amusé de la part d'Hermione.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. » Lança Draco d'une voix traînante. « Il n'a pas arrêté de dire 'Severus' ces derniers jours. Je pense qu'il s'entraîne dans l'espoir de le sortir naturellement le moment venu. »

Hermione ricana en se souvenant combien elle s'était entraînée à prononcer ce même prénom quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait été déterminée à ne pas être embarrassée en prononçant ces quelques syllabes.

« Je me souviens du temps où tu l'appelais par son prénom à chaque occasion, lorsqu'il t'a permit de le faire. » Rafraîchit-elle la mémoire de Draco. « Et au lieu de critiquer ton étudiant parce qu'il prépare sa leçon consciencieusement, tu ferais mieux de me dire où tu en es avec notre chère maîtresse es potions. »

Draco ne put retenir un sourire suffisant.

« Elle me l'a demandé hier. » Annonça-t-il, jouissant visiblement du moment.

« Draco! Faux frère! » Cria Harry. « Et tu ne me l'as pas dit immédiatement! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que l'idée était brillante, Harry. » Rétorqua Draco d'un ton condescendant. « Si je te faisais plus de compliments, ta tête gonflerait. Et il est de ma responsabilité de te faire garder les pieds sur terre, après tout. »

« Je suis contente de l'entendre, Draco. » Dit Hermione en affichant un sourire éclatant. « Nous allons tous mieux dormir désormais. »

Harry renifla, imitant à la perfection le ton condescendant de Draco. « Comme si j'avais gâché ne serait-ce qu'une seule de mes nuits de sommeil pour ce gamin gâté. » Protesta-t-il, si bien qu'Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, par trop habituée à leurs chamailleries.

« Et la fausse prophétie? » Interrogea-t-elle. « Où en êtes-vous? »

« Nous discutons du détail des termes à employer. » Répondit Harry qui était instantanément redevenu sérieux. « Il y a deux ou trois petites choses dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs. Peut-être devrais-tu y jeter un œil plus tard. Nous avons tout laissé dans le bureau de Severus. » Dit-il en ignorant le soupir exagéré de Draco.

Hermione acquiesça, et comme si la mention du quartier général leur avait à tous rappelé la réunion à venir, la pièce devint calme.

« Comment réagit l'Ordre? Cela pose-t-il des problèmes? » Demanda Hermione après un moment, d'une voix calme, sans rien laisser paraître.

Harry baissa la tête, indiquant ainsi qu'il préférait laisser Draco répondre. En effet, même si ses contacts étroits avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre avaient de la valeur, les analyses de Draco concernant la dynamique de groupe étaient meilleures que les siennes.

« Ils essaient de gagner du temps. » Enchaina Draco d'une voix traînante, sans être provocateur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour mettre Harry en colère. Il était plutôt songeur, Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il employait toujours ce ton lorsqu'il réfléchissait tout en cherchant à communiquer. « La confrontation se serait déroulée autrement, ils auraient déjà réclamé ton exclusion. Maugrey est de ton côté, tout comme Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin. Shackelbolt est prudent, les jumeaux Weasley pensent que c'est une grosse farce et que tu es la personne la plus cool de la terre. » Ricana-t-il.

« De toutes façons, Snape, Harry et Dumbledore sont ouvertement de ton côté. Ça fait de ton parti, le parti le plus puissant et le plus important. L'Ordre peut facilement se passer de la mère Weasley -je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune idée de pourquoi ils l'ont autorisée à appartenir à l'Ordre- mais ils ne peuvent pas faire sans leur leader, leur chef des renseignements et leur Sauveur. Ça te met à l'abri, je pense. »

« Mais pourtant. » Remarqua pensivement Hermione. « Mon comportement pourrait être à l'origine d'une scission au sein de l'Ordre qui laisserait des marques. L'équilibre est fragile et je peux faire pencher la balance du mauvais côté, ce qui nous affaiblirait considérablement. »

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Draco. « Même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment en position de force, les Weasley sont et ont toujours été l'incarnation de la Lumière. Le Premier Cercle pourrait parfaitement fonctionner sans eux, mais cela causerait des difficultés avec les membres moins impliqués, et la réputation de l'Ordre en pâtirait vis-à-vis du public. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre alors que notre réseau avec les aurors devient si efficace, pas alors que nous avons besoin de leur soutien pour Halloween. »

Hermione hocha la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle était d'accord.

« Comment dois-je me comporter, alors? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry. Il y avait déjà réfléchi longuement et intensément. « Laisse couler. » Mrs Weasley a honte d'elle, elle est dans le même état que lorsque Ron s'est conduit comme un imbécile. Toute dispute avec elle provoquerait une explosion plus grande encore que celle à laquelle nous avons eu l'honneur d'assister. »

Draco ricana, amusé par le choix des mots. Harry put même apercevoir le vrai Serpentard au fond de ses yeux.

« Je pense que tu devrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Laisse lui le temps d'accepter la réalité. Elle ira vers toi quand elle sera prête et si tu lui donnes la preuve de ta compétence, sans la contrarier, le processus n'en sera que plus rapide. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire autrement. »

« Une nouvelle preuve de mes compétences, dis-tu? » Demanda Hermione, une étrange lueur dans le regard. « Ce devrait être assez facile. »

Draco grimaça, et la façon dont son visage changea tandis qu'il imaginait la démonstration d'Hermione, fit songer à Harry que les Poufsouffles étaient vraiment loin du compte. Démoniaque était un adjectif bien faible pour décrire l'expression actuelle du Serpentard.

« Et ce serait encore plus drôle que Severus menace de tous les tuer. » Ajouta le blond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Avez-vous obtenu d'autres informations sur la mission de Petit-Jean et sur les raisons de sa mort? » Demanda Remus après que la plupart des points de l'ordre du jour ont été discutés.

La réunion s'était bien déroulée, surtout parce que Remus, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient fait leur possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi, mais également parce que personne n'avait osé franchir la limite imposée par le regard perçant du chef des renseignements. Hermione était restée discrète la plupart du temps, mais avait fait part de ses commentaires et arguments lorsqu'elle l'avait jugé utile. Mrs Weasley ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard et avait préféré reporter son attention sur sa progéniture qui avait tous une chevelure rousse.

« C'est effectivement le cas. » Répondit Dumbledore en souriant à Severus qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la table, sous un monceau de rapport.

« Petit-Jean suivait un homme du nom de Clarence Dougall, un sorcier américain qui a pénétré le territoire anglais il y a deux semaines. Dougall est un grand trafiquant d'armes magiques et de mécanismes de défenses légaux comme illégaux. Il a aidé les émeutes de loups-garous dans le Wisconsin en leur fournissant des armures à l'épreuve de l'argent. Il a également vendu tout un équipement à une bande de gobelins qui avaient tenté de faire un casse à Fort Knox, il y a de cela quelques années. La rumeur disait qu'il venait en Angleterre pour une raison précise. Alors quand Petit-Jean l'a aperçu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il a songé qu'il lui fallait enquêter. Nous ne savons toujours pas exactement ce qu'il y avait dans l'Allée des Embrumes où Petit-Jean a été retrouvé, mais son rapport mental nous a au moins laissé des indices sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Son rapport mental? » Demanda Hestia Jones. « Et qu'est-ce que ces étranges noms signifient? Petit-Jean? »

« Ah, c'est une autre des ingénieuses idées de Severus. » Répondit Dumbledore joyeusement, ce qui lui valut un reniflement de la part du chef des renseignements qui avait le nez dans les papiers. « Nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire trop, bien sûr... » Quelque chose dans sa façon de parler fit penser à Harry qu'en fait, le Directeur n'en savait lui-même pas grand chose. « Mais ce que nous pouvons vous révéler, c'est que Severus a entraîné plusieurs personnes et leur a attribué un groupe d'espions. Chaque groupe, constitué au maximum de dix personnes, bénéficie d'un nom de code en rapport avec une histoire mythologique ou fictive. »

« Comme les joyeux compagnons de Robin des Bois dans la forêt de Sherwood. » Coupa le professeur McGonagall, affichant ainsi la connaissance qu'elle avait de la littérature moldue.

« Exact. » Acquiesça vivement Dumbledore. « Une des choses que leur a apprises Severus est le rapport mental. Il est stocké toutes les dix minutes dans un matériel magique situé dans leur bras. Ce dispositif a été extrait du corps de Petit-Jean. Il a ainsi pu nous révéler que Dougall avait un rendez-vous secret avec quelqu'un qui pourrait très certainement être Auden Strong. »

« Pas bon. » Maugréa Maugrey tout en buvant sa tasse de café. « Pas bon du tout. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Snape releva la tête des parchemins qu'il étudiait. « C'est l'euphémisme du mois, Fol Œil. » Commenta-t-il calmement. « Strong est un partisan connu du Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il a contacté Dougall, ça veut dire que Voldemort a l'intention de gagner plus qu'une bataille lors du prochain affrontement. Si Dougall s'est déplacé en Angleterre, cela signifie qu'il a une commande potentiellement intéressante. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de laisser des armes inconnues entre les mains des Mangemorts. Cela pourrait faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. »

« J'ai utilisé mon influence au ministère pour 'accidentellement' croiser sa secrétaire, une très charmante jeune femme soit dit en passant. » Poursuivit Bill en souriant vaguement. « Nous avons entamé la discussion et je l'ai ensuite invité à boire un verre ou deux. Elle m'a alors parlé de deux ou trois choses concernant les activités de son patron en Grande-Bretagne. Imaginez combien j'ai été surpris lorsqu'un nom familier a été cité... »

« Il semblerait que mon frère Aberforth ait invité Mr Dougall à l'un de ses fameux bals. Ce dernier a accepté de bon cœur car il sait que mon cher frère aime énormément le beau-sexe. » Dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

« J'ai immédiatement contacté mon frère et même s'il a été plutôt hésitant au début, j'ai été suffisamment courtois pour qu'il m'envoie six invitations pour moi et quelques collègues ou étudiants qui souhaiteraient se rendre au bal. Il était d'ailleurs assez curieux de te rencontrer, Harry. » Ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Snape reprit en main main la conversation tandis que Harry tentait de se faire à l'idée qu'il allait devoir participer à un autre bal. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'expérience du bal de Noël en quatrième année, et ne s'attendait pas ce que le prochain se passe mieux.

« Il semblerait donc que Mr Dougall soit un peu trop sensible aux femmes possédant certains attraits. Il nous faut donc une femme de l'Ordre pour bavarder avec lui, qui soit capable de s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour lui dérober son agenda et ses notes personnelles. »

« Un peu du genre Mata Hari? » Questionna Harry, créant plus de confusion qu'autre chose chez les membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas d'origine moldue.

« Qui est Mata Harry? » S'enquit Tonks, qui croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une relation de Harry.

« Bien. » Soupira Hermione, lorsque la discussion sur les guerres mondiales, les femmes espions en général et la vile Mata Hari s'acheva. « Tant que nous pouvons être sûrs qu'aucun Mangemorts ne sera dans les alentours, je peux m'en charger. »

Sa déclaration suscita des réactions partagées. Snape hochait la tête tandis que les autres lui lancèrent des regards étonnés ou emplis de doutes.

« Mauvaise idée. » Dit finalement Maugrey. « Nous devrions laisser Tonks s'en charger. »

« Vous savez que nous manquons cruellement d'espionnes. » Protesta Hermione. « Et Tonks ne parviendra pas à conserver son apparence pendant plus de cinq minutes... Désolée, Tonks, il n'y a rien de personnel. »

Tonks se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'œil, heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à préciser elle-même ce point.

« Donc, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire appel au professeur McGonagall ou à Mrs Weasley... » Rien que d'y penser, les deux femmes avaient visiblement les poils qui se hérissaient. « … je suis la meilleure candidate pour cette mission. »

Un silence nerveux tomba sur l'assemblée. Puis lorsqu'il réalisa que personne ne prendrait la parole, Bill s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ce n'est absolument pas personnel non plus, Hermione. » Commença-t-il en implorant du regard le soutien des autres membres de l'Ordre. « Mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui a des... talents très particuliers pour ce job. Quelqu'un d'extrêmement belle, apparemment bête et... » Harry remarqua les lèvres de Snape s'étirer en un sourire sauvage, ainsi que l'expression mi-amusée, mi-agacée d'Hermione. Le Gryffondor sut alors que Bill était en train de se fourrer dans un bourbier aussi large que la superficie du territoire américain. « … et de très séduisante. »

« Je peux être tout ça, Bill. » Rétorqua simplement Hermione. Et lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait toujours un regard circonspect, elle ricana. « Si tu ne me crois pas, demande donc à Severus. »

Le seul bruit qu'on entendit dans la pièce fut le son étouffé de Molly Weasley s'étranglant avec son thé.

Le silence traduisait déjà la nervosité des personnes de la pièce, désormais, il était clair qu'ils étaient également extrêmement embarrassés. Harry, qui se refusait à croiser le regard de quiconque trouva un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures mal cirées. Il n'avait pas été assez fou pour commencer cette discussion, et il ne serait certainement pas celui qui expliquerait à Hermione que Severus Snape n'avait pas forcément le même avis que le reste du monde en matière de beauté et de séduction.

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que la voix grave du chef des renseignements lui-même y mette un terme.

« J'ai peur qu'ils ne manquent de confiance en toi, Hermione. Quel dommage! »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air de défi.

« Tu es le chefs des espions, la décision t'appartient. » Remarqua-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-irritée. « Ou manques-tu également de confiance en moi? »

Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard, incroyablement sardonique même de l'avis de quelqu'un qui était habitué à ses mimiques. « Bonté divine, non! Je ne suis pas fou! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Je ne laisserais pas cette affaire à quelqu'un dont les talents seraient... moins aiguisés que les tiens. »

Son regard sournois provoqua une autre de murmures indignés, mais la jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire suffisant et de lever un sourcil, imitant Severus à la perfection pour que la totalité des personnes présentes s'aperçoivent de l'étendue de ses talents d'actrice.

Toute trace d'humour avait quitté son visage lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les membres de l'Ordre assis à la table.

« Bien, nous avons besoin de la liste des invités. » Dit-elle d'une voix sérieuse. « J'ai besoin de connaître sa taille et quel type de femmes il préfère: les sauvageonnes, les stupides, celles qui minaudent ou les séductrices. Nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun Mangemort ne sera dans le coin. J'ai également besoin de savoir de quelles couleurs sont les décorations des pièces ainsi que les couleurs de l'uniforme des serviteurs. Je dois savoir comment il s'habille habituellement et où il range ses affaires personnelles: dans ses poches de pantalons, dans les poches de ses robes ou dans une mallette qu'il garde avec lui. Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes le meilleur contact pour obtenir des informations de votre frère, et Bill devrait parvenir à rencontrer accidentellement sa secrétaire. Demande-lui si son patron a tendance à la harceler, elle se lancera alors certainement dans une description détaillée du type de femme de Dougall.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tout ça? » Questionna Tonks, perplexe. Elle n'aurait très certainement pas songé à demander tous ces détails si elle avait été chargée de cette mission.

« Parce que, chère Tonks. » Sourit Hermione. « Si tu veux séduire un homme, tout doit être parfait. »


	52. Forget me not

**Quand la Lionne se bat**

**Auteur****: Kayly Silverstorm**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis en progrès! Moins d'un an entre deux updates! Et non, je n'abandonne pas... même s'il est vrai que les mises à jour sont très aléatoires et qu'il vous faut de la patience! Mais j'ai toujours dit que je finirai cette traduction. Remarquez que je n'ai jamais précisé quand :P

Je remercie donc tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction et qui lui sont fidèles. Quand vous prenez le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est un bonus supplémentaire pour moi, même si je comprends parfaitement tous ceux qui lisent et ne laissent rien... je ne suis pas très bavarde moi même.

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture que certains attendent - en tous cas, je l'espère - avec impatience.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 52****: Forget me not**

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement tandis que Harry s'entraînait, concoctait des plans tout en se débrouillant toujours pour étudier un peu en vue des ASPICs qui n'étaient plus très loin. Au milieu de toute cette folie, sa vie en tant que membre de l'Ordre, Garçon-qui-a-survécu, ami du Chef des l'espionnage et ami du Prince des Serpentards, était devenue presque routinière.

L'Ordre avait finalement évolué vers une sorte d'acceptation silencieuse concernant la relation d'Hermione et de Severus (et il était profondément énervant de constater combien il était difficile d'employer ce prénom naturellement). Le fait que leur comportement n'ait pas changé vis-à-vis des autres avait grandement faciliter les choses. Seule Mrs Weasley continuait de les regarder d'un œil acéré, mais elle parvenait tout de même à saluer Hermione courtoisement sans exprimer trop clairement son désaccord.

Même si Harry s'inquiétait à propos de l'issue de leur plan et était encore un peu plus sujet aux cauchemars, il se posait également des questions sur son futur, chose qu'il avait tenté d'occulter complètement au cours de l'année précédente. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir entreprendre des études d'aurors et le quidditch n'était plus une option non plus, pas après avoir été témoin de tant de choses.

Au fond, il était tout simplement trop facile d'oublier combien la vie était dangereuse et fragile. Mais le jeudi précédent, le bal donné par Alberforth Dumbledore leur rappela la vérité de façon cruelle et ils ne l'oublieraient pas de si tôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La soirée commença comme toutes les autres. Lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent, Hermione était toujours absente, tout comme Hestia Jones, Flitwick et Ron, mais Severus expliqua qu'elle avait été appelée et qu'il était inutile d'attendre la jeune femme.

Dumbledore commença donc la réunion en évoquant les modalités de recrutement du second cercle de l'Ordre, puis Remus poursuivit en rapportant les récentes nouvelles sur la communauté des loups-garous.

Il en était à la moitié de son explication sur la structure du Clan, lorsque Severus siffla soudainement de douleur en se saisissant de son bras gauche. Pendant un court moment de stupéfaction, Harry crut que c'était à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il vit ensuite l'anneau à la main gauche de son ancien professeur qui brillait jusqu'à en devenir rougeoyant.

L'espace d'une seconde, Severus devint totalement immobile. « Hermione. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Il sauta alors de sa chaise- en la renversant par la même occasion- et se rua vers les tapisseries magiques. « Minerva! Suivez-moi! Draco, la trousse d'urgence dans mon bureau! » Lança-t-il sans un regard en arrière. A la gauche de Harry, Draco s'empressa de faire ce qu'on lui avait commandé.

Il ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard en traversant la tapisserie, mais il était hors de question que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre le suive. Minerva quitta la pièce juste derrière, avec Dumbledore et Remus sur les talons. Draco fut rapidement de retour, un énorme sac de cuir noir dans les bras serré contre son torse comme si cela lui permettait de prendre conscience qu'il s'agissait vraiment de la réalité. Ses yeux cherchèrent ceux de Harry qui hocha la tête et le suivit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une réserve complètement poussiéreuse au milieu des cachots, lieu complètement inconnu de Harry. Des traces de pas les guidèrent hors de la pièce dans un long couloir dont Harry se souvenait vaguement. Il était certainement passé ici lors de ses explorations sous sa cape d'invisibilité. La seule différence était qu'à l'époque, ce couloir aboutissait toujours à un solide mur de pierre. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une ouverture dans laquelle il vit Remus disparaître.

Il lança à tout hasard un regard en arrière et vit Tonks et Bill Weasley pénétrer dans la réserve. _Nous devons avoir l'air complètement ridicules_. Songea-t-il, mais son inquiétude reprit rapidement le dessus et il allongea le pas pour ne pas perdre Draco.

« Une idée de ce qu'il se passe? » Murmura-t-il en lançant un Lumos pour éclairer le chemin. Il vit alors Draco secouer la tête de manière saccadée ce qui exprimait la peur comme il l'avait rarement vu chez le Serpentard.

« Ce doit être une véritable urgence s'il réagit ainsi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils utilisaient une bague pour communiquer il y a de cela quelques semaines. Il semble qu'elle fonctionne. »

Le voyage à travers le tunnel sombre et humide sembla durer une éternité, mais lorsqu'ils en sortirent enfin, dans la lumière trop vive du début de soirée, Harry put voir que Severus se hâtait à la lisière du terrain délimitant Poudlard, suivit de près par Dumbledore et Minerva.

Il s'arrêta soudain et tomba à genoux devant un vieil arbre noueux.

Draco se mit à courir, oubliant toute dignité qui habituellement définissait le Serpentard, et Harry se précipita derrière lui. Il atteignit bientôt l'endroit où leur Chef des renseignements s'était arrêté et lorsqu'il vit enfin ce qui gisait au sol, il s'immobilisa si brusquement que Tonks faillit le percuter de plein fouet.

Un tas de peau, de sang et de vêtements déchirés envahis de soubresauts. Hermione, et il comprit alors pourquoi Severus était resté si calme face à l'apparence de la jeune femme lorsque Remus l'avait découverte cette fameuse nuit. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire, abominablement pire.

« Hermione. » Dit Severus avançant délicatement la main pour dégager les cheveux de son visage ensanglanté. « Que s'est-il passé? Sont-ils à ta poursuite? »

Harry aurait voulu dire à Severus qu'il était impossible qu'elle puisse répondre, qu'elle était plus morte que vive, pour l'amour de Merlin! Mais sous les douces caresses de Severus, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent doucement, douloureusement.

« Ils m'ont piégée. » Gémit-elle, du sang s'écoulant du coin des lèvres. « Ces foutus bâtards ont osé imiter l'appel du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Je les détruirai tous jusqu'au dernier... »

« Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. » La voix de Severus était pressante, toute son attention était portée sur le corps qui convulsait tant la douleur était intense. « Peux-tu me raconter? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle allait parler, mais seul du sang s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il fut évident pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient qu'elle était à bout de forces. Soudain, son bras gauche se souleva, s'accrocha à la nuque de Severus et attira l'homme à elle.

Bien que rien de visible ne se passât, il leur sembla à tous qu'elle poussait quelque chose vers le chef des renseignements. Il fut projeté en arrière sur le sol, puis elle ferma les yeux, dans un dernier râle digne d'un spectre.

Pendant un instant, Severus demeura totalement immobile, son visage n'exprimait que le choc et une douleur intense. Harry comprit qu'avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Hermione lui avait transmis ses souvenirs de terreur et de tortures, condensés en une seule et terrible seconde.

Puis les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent brusquement. Ils semblaient hantés et perdus. A la place des habituelles et brillantes prunelles noires, il n'y avait plus que deux orbes vides. L'homme réagit pourtant aussi vite et efficacement que ce a quoi était habitué Harry.

« Minerva. » Cria-t-il sans se soucier du fait qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. « Elle a une commotion cérébrale, occupez-vous en. Je vais soigner l'hémothorax. Je pense aussi qu'elle a une fracture de la rate. »

Il tendit la main, et sans échanger le moindre mot avec Draco, ce dernier lui donna son sac. Severus l'ouvrit en un éclair et sélectionna des potions aussi calmement et rapidement que si ce n'était rien de plus qu'une démonstration en classe. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains et constata qu'elles tremblaient violemment.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était agenouillée à la tête d'Hermione désormais immobile. Ses lèvres remuaient car elle murmuraient des enchantements tandis que sa baguette remuait, exécutant des mouvements complexes totalement inédits pour Harry. Ce n'était guère étonnant puisqu'il avait presque toujours été inconscient lors de chacun de ses passages à l'infirmerie. Son expérience de la magie curative était donc plutôt réduite aux traitements de base.

« Contentez-vous de la stabiliser. » Ordonna Severus, tandis qu'il versait une potion dans la bouche molle et ensanglantée d'Hermione et qu'il lui massait la gorge pour l'aider à avaler. « Nous devons la mettre en lieu sûr dès que possible. »

Sa voix était calme et posée, mais Harry, mais Harry pouvait désormais voir une intense colère flamber dans ses yeux. Le maître en espionnage n'avait jamais été aussi près de l'explosion et ce n'était que grâce à son parfait self-control qu'il lui était encore possible d'organiser les soins et d'agir efficacement. Pour la première fois, Harry comprit ce que lui avait expliqué Severus sur la discipline, lors de ses leçons d'occlumancie en cinquième année. Se connaissant, il aurait cédé à la panique, et pourtant, il avait de l'expérience, question panique. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas amoureux de la femme qui mourait juste sous ses yeux.

« A-t-elle été violée? Des blessures internes dont il faudrait s'occuper? » Demanda McGonagall, seul un léger trémolot dans sa voix indiqua la détresse du professeur de métamorphoses.

« Non. » Répondit Severus, d'une voix aussi neutre que celle d'une machine, aussi neutre que celle d'Hermione -réalisa Harry- lorsqu'elle avait tué ces Mangemorts dans la Forêt Interdite et qu'elle avait menacé de mort Ron. « Lucius n'était pas avec eux, et ils respectent le fait qu'elle lui appartient. Mais ils ont fait à peu près tout ce qu'il est possible de faire endurer à un corps humain. » Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant presque.

Harry se sentit totalement inutile alors qu'il observait les deux professeurs se battre pour la vie de sa meilleure amie.

« Garde un œil sur les environs. » Murmura-t-il à Draco qui fixait le corps d'Hermione avec des yeux pleins de larmes. « Nous devons nous assurer que personne n'est suffisamment près pour la voir dans cet état. Quelqu'un devrait dire à l'Ordre ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve, Draco releva la tête et acquiesça avec incertitude. « Allons-y. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je vais le dire aux autres. » Proposa Tonks qui se tenait à côté de Harry, les yeux embuées de larmes.

« Inutile. » Les interrompit Severus de là où il se tenait. « Elle est stabilisée. Nous allons l'emmener directement. Remus, marche devant et envoie tous les étudiants que tu croisera dans leurs dortoirs. Je vais la porter. »

Sa voix était toujours neutre et ne laissait pas percer la moindre émotion, mais lorsqu'il la prit délicatement contre son torse, ce fut avec une infinie tendresse et grand soin. Elle gémit doucement quand il la bougea, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Tu dois rester éveillée, Hermione. Tu m'entends? » Murmura-t-il, et alors que Harry pensait cela impossible, l'homme reçut un léger et presque imperceptible battement de cils en guise de réponse.

Les pas de Severus étaient longs et assurés alors qu'il la portait à travers le parc, vers le mur du château le plus proche. Il libéra l'une de ses mains et tapota sa baguette contre la pierre grise. Une ouverture se fit soudain dans le mur de fondation de Poudlard, identique à celle qu'ils avaient traversée auparavant.

Severus ne se retourna même pas vers eux alors qu'il se précipitait dans le passage secret, il ouvrit le mur au bout du tunnel et grimpa dans la réserve poussiéreuse.

« Ouvrez le passage. » Ordonna Severus et Dumbledore se dépêcha de partir en avant, murmurant son mot de passe tout en fixant et en posant ses mains sur les bons points. Severus avança dès que le scintillement doré prouva l'activation de la tapisserie.

Ils furent accueillis par des cris et des exclamations de surprise provenant du reste de l'Ordre, ainsi que par Mrs Weasley qui fit apparaître un lit. Elle n'avait pas eu sept enfants pour rien. Les larmes eurent beau inonder son visage lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à Hermione, sa voix resta posée au moment où elle demanda des instructions.

« De l'eau. » Lui dit Severus tandis qu'il déposait délicatement Hermione sur le lit et qu'il lançait dans la foulée un sort de diagnostic.

Ce qu'il vit ne sembla pas le soulager le moins du monde et Harry entendit un gémissement à moitié étouffé en provenance de Mrs Weasley.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de son bras cassé, Severus. » Proposa-t-elle. « J'ai soigné ce type de blessures plus d'une fois. »

Ils reprirent leurs postes pour sauver la vie d'Hermione, le professeur McGonagall avec les lèvres pincés et les yeux étrécis, Severus avec les mots précis et efficaces d'un robot et Mrs Weasley qui ne cessait de répéter: « Je suis désolée, ma chérie, je suis désolée... »

Draco se tenait au pied du lit, portant le sac ouvert, comme si sa vie en dépendait, les mains légèrement tremblantes et le visage aussi pâle qu'un spectre.

« Elle est stabilisée. » Annonça finalement Severus d'une voix blanche. « J'ai besoin de potions qui se trouvent dans mon bureau pour soigner ses blessures internes. Prenez soin d'elle, Minerva. »

Avec un soupir qu'il n'avait pas senti venir, Harry s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, les jambes subitement faibles. Il observa Draco poser prudemment le sac d'urgence sur le sol avant de venir le retrouver la minute d'après. Ses mains tremblaient violemment, maintenant que sa tâche était achevée.

« Je pensais qu'elle allait mourir. » Murmura-t-il, et Harry, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche et de former des mots, acquiesça silencieusement. « Je ne pensais pas que quiconque pouvait survivre à de telles blessures. »

« C'est une bonne chose que Severus en sache autant sur les soins. » Souffla Remus. Il se tenait à leur gauche, tout près de la cheminée. Seuls les nerfs semblaient le garder debout. « Je ne savais pas... »

Un terrible bruit l'interrompit soudain, et il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il s'agiisait de la respiration d'Hermione. Son souffle avait en effet changé: il n'était plus superficiel et à peine perceptible, mais étouffé et rauque, chaque expiration s'achevait par un sanglot insupportable tant la douleur était intense.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? » Demanda Tonks, qui se tenait, impuissante, à côté de la jeune femme. « Je pensais qu'elle était tirée d'affaire! »

Les membres d'Hermione s'agitèrent alors en des mouvements brusques et saccadés. Tout son corps convulsait comme si des coups de poings invisibles pleuvaient sur son corps. Harry l'avait déjà vue ainsi, la nuit où il l'avait découverte. Il avait alors espéré ne plus la revoir dans cet état.

Le son étouffé s'amplifia, résonnant au rythme des mouvements anarchiques, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit oblgé de jeter ses mains violemment au sol, pour s'empêcher de se couvrir les oreilles.

« Elle a une crise. » S'exclama McGonagall en essayant de bloquer ses bras et ses jambes. « Remus, aide moi. »

Ensemble, ils tentèrent d'empêcher son corps de se débattre pour éviter que ses blessures ne se rouvrent, mais le corps d'Hermione convulsait et elle les repoussa avec une force surhumaine. Soudain, son dos s'arqua démesurément, son visage perdit le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait et elle lâcha son dernier et faible soupir. Elle devint ensuite totalement inerte.

« Nous la perdons. » S'écria McGonagall, et cette fois, il y avait vraiment de la panique dans sa voix.

Severus était dans son bureau, en train de récupérer des potions et des bandages, mais l'instant d'après, il fut aux côtés d'Hermione. Il souleva une paupière, prit le pouls de la jeune femme. Même éloigné de plusieurs pas, Harry pouvait voir la terrible réalité: elle ne respirait plus, sa peau était marbrée et ses cheveux ressemblaient à des brindilles de paille.

« Elle s'affaiblit. » Dit-il et sa colère sembla soudain exploser. « Hermione. » Hurla-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante que le fil d'un rasoir. « Éloignez-vous d'elle Minerva. Hermione, que les Dieux te maudissent! »

« Severus, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. » Murmura le professeur McGonagall, en essayant d'atteindre le Maître des potions, mais il repoussa sa main sans même lui accorder un regard. Tout son être était concentré sur le corps sans vie de l'espionne si talentueuse. « Reculez, j'ai dit! »

Et il frappa Hermione au visage avec force. Tonks poussa un cri et Remus se rua sur Severus mais d'une seule main, ce dernier le repoussa et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur, à l'opposé de la pièce.

Il la gifla encore. « Ressaisis-toi, femme! » Cria-t-il. « Non! » Vociféra-t-il, envahi par une colère aussi violente qu'un ouragan. « Ce ne sont que des égratignures! Es-tu tellement lâche que tu abandonnes maintenant? Hermione Granger, écoute-moi. Va au Diable! » Une autre claque.

« Severus, je ne pense vraiment pas... » Intervint Dumbledore qui voyait, impuissant, son chef des renseignements devenir de toute évidence fou de douleur.

« Silence! » Cria Severus d'une voix si puissante que le silence envahit la pièce instantanément. « Est-ce cela ta force de Gryffondor, Hermione? Ce n'est rien! Tu es faible, pathétique! Ouvre les yeux, pour l'amour du ciel! Ouvre tes foutus yeux ou je te les arrache de leurs orbites! »

Les seules choses qui troublaient le silence de la pièce étaient la respiration laborieuse de Severus et les sanglots sourds de Mrs Weasley et Tonks.

Puis, alors que Harry avait baissé les bras et s'éloignait, une voix fatiguée, rauque et enrouée le fit se retourner.

« Va te faire foutre, Severus. » Murmura Hermione en entrouvrant les yeux, ce qui lui demanda visiblement beaucoup d'efforts.

Severus sourit et sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil. « Je savais que tu étais juste paresseuse. » Lui dit-il doucement en caressant son visage avec le pouce.

« Tu es un monstre. » Répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. « Je n'ai jamais... » Ses mots se perdirent dans une quinte de toux qui secoua son maigre corps comme une feuille sous le vent.

« Silence. » Lui ordonna Severus. « Détends-toi et laisse-moi te soigner. On dirait que quelqu'un t'a giflé à plusieurs reprises. »

« Bâtard. » Grogna-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux sur le tendre sourire de l'homme.

« Dors. » Chuchota-t-il. Je serai là. Je te le promets. Je t'aime. »

Il n'adressa pas le moindre regard aux autres lorsqu'il la soigna une fois encore, sans toucher, pour des raisons inconnues, au plaies de son visage et de ses mains, et qu'il lui administra plusieurs potions et décoctions en un court laps de temps. Il lava ses mains, son visage et sa poitrine avec délicatesse, coiffa doucement ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils aillent sur sa figure, puis métamorphosa ses robes déchirées en un pantalon et une chemise larges et confortables. Enfin, il tira sur elle la couverture que Molly lui avait tendue silencieusement. A cet instant seulement, il s'autorisa à se lever, non sans avoir placer un sort de monitorage sur la jeune femme.

« Severus. » Appela finalement Dumbledore, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

L'intensité de la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux sombres de Severus étonna tout le monde.

« Je sais ce qui est le mieux pour elle, Albus, et personne ne m'empêchera de le faire. » Annonça-t-il en levant la tête d'un air de défi. « Pas même vous. »

Quand il vit qu'aucune protestation ne fut émise, il soupira et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Harry prit conscience de combien son ancien professeur était fatigué. « J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. » Admit-il.

« Certainement. » Acquiesça vivement le Directeur. « Retournons donc à la table, si bien sû, vous ne souhaitez pas rester avec Miss Granger... »

Severus secoua la tête. « Elle a besoin de dormir maintenant. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Une fois réveillée, elle ira mieux. »

« Il est difficile de croire qu'elle puisse aller mieux après ce que nous venons de voir. » Dit Molly Weasley tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'immense table ovale. Severus se déplaçait comme un vieil homme et Remus frottait son dos douloureux.

« Ça a été juste. » Répondit calmement Severus. Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épuisé auparavant. Il semblait vide. Mais surtout, il n'avait jamais vu son professeur de potions perdre le contrôle au point de laisser se fissurer son masque si parfait. « Mais ce n'était qu'une attaque physique. Nous avons déjà surmonté pire. »

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas présent, se souvint Harry. Qu'avait dit Severus, déjà? Qu'ils respectaient le fait qu'elle appartenait à Malfoy. Une frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Remus s'assit avec précaution et Severus lui lança soudain un regard et son visage arbora brusquement une expression légèrement embarrassée.

« Je suis désolée, Remus. » S'excusa-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je peux être un peu... entêté lorsqu'elle est en danger et le temps manquait. »

« Tu as été incroyable. » Le contredit Remus. « Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu faisais, ni ne voyais qu'une chose: tu la giflais. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi. J'étais sûr que nous l'avions perdue. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Severus, faussement calme, mais Harry pouvait voir la façon dont il serrait le coin de la table en réalisant combien Hermione était passée près de la mort. « Mais Hermione est plus forte que ça. Elle sera sur pied en un temps record. Ils l'ont juste eu par surprise. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, alors? » S'enquit prudemment Dumbledore.

« Oui, elle me l'a montré. » Répondit Severus en fermant les yeux un instant, tandis qu'un muscle de sa joue se contractait contre sa volonté. Il prit une profonde inspiration et redevint soudain impassible. Harry fut étonné de voir qu'il avait regagné son sang froid en si peu de temps, c'est à dire le temps d'une inspiration et d'une expiration. Toute émotion l'avait abandonné, son visage avait repris des couleurs et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était le chef des renseignements que tous connaissaient: calme, maître de lui et inébranlable.

« C'était un piège. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix qui avait regagné son intonation habituelle, son assurance. « Un piège tendu par quelques membres du Premier Cercle. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà, qu'ils étaient jaloux de son influence et il semble que quelques uns ont été assez stupides pour passer à l'acte. »

« Ça ne semble pas si stupide. » Le contredit calmement Harry. « Ils ont plutôt l'air d'avoir atteint leur objectif.»

« Ils ont totalement échoué. » Rétorqua Severus sans afficher la moindre expression. « Car elle s'est échappée vivante. Ils l'ont attaquée dès qu'elle a transplané. Ils avaient placé des barrière anti-transplanage autour d'elle. Ils n'ont cependant pas résisté à une petite séance de torture avant d'en finir avec elle. Ces imbéciles. Ils auraient du prévoir de la tuer puis de cacher sa dépouille. Maintenant, elle s'est échappée. » Il sourit soudain, d'une expression sombre et inquiétante, sans la moindre étincelle d'amusement. « Maintenant, ils ont un gros problème. »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux rien tenter contre eux, Severus. » Protesta Remus, surpris que le chef des renseignements ait ne serait-ce qu'envisagé une vengeance. « Tu ne peux pas risquer de trahir sa couverture.»

« Oh, mais je ne vais même pas bouger le petit doigt. » Expliqua Severus sans se départir de ce sourire inquiétant. « N'avez-vous pas entendus Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse? Elle va les poursuivre et elle les détruira. Si je ne me trompe pas, ils ne passeront pas le mois. »

Il ricana en constatant les expressions choquées autour de lui. « Elle aussi peut être un brin obstinée. »

Ne sachant comment réagir, il fallut un moment à l'Ordre pour se resaisir.

« Donc, ils n'ont pas agi sur l'ordre de Voldemort? » Demanda finalement le professeur McGonagall.

« Au contraire. » Répondit Severus. « Hermione est montée rapidement dans la hiérarchie. Elle est très proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres désormais, et cela lui confère une protection à bien des égards. Cela provoque également de la haine, de l'envie et de la peur. Elle a obtenu du pouvoir parmi les hommes, des sang-purs, et ils la haïssent pour ça. Dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendra cette attaque, son courroux sera terrible. » Il sourit une fois encore, clairement satisfait à cette pensée.

« Comment s'en est-elle sortie? » Interrogea doucement Draco.

« Cette part de souvenir est un peu confuse. » Admit Severus en fronçant les sourcils. « D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a poignardé les deux qui la tenaient, puis elle a rampé jusqu'à la barrière et a transplané. »

« Elle les a poignardés? Dans son état? » Haleta Tonks.

Severus haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. « C'était ça ou la mort. » Commenta-t-il calmement. « Son bras gauche était totalement fonctionnel, après tout. Elle a même réussi à attraper sa baguette avant de s'enfuir. »

« Son bras gauche était pleinement fonctionnel... » Répéta Tonks, sans visiblement croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Severus haussa une fois de plus les épaules. « Une fois, elle a réussi à rejoindre mes appartements alors qu'elle souffraient de blessures internes qui auraient tué un éléphant. » Dit-il, et désormais, Harry était certain que son calme n'était qu'une façade. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas laissé ce genre d'informations filtrer.

« Mais elle est vraiment hors de danger, maintenant? » Interrogea soudain Draco. Sa voix était tremblante, nerveuse et légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude. « Tu es sûr de ça? »

« Je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. » Répondit calmement Severus. « Mais à moins qu'elle ne refasse une autre crise, elle devrait se reéveiller dans quelques heures et être en bonne santé. »

« Je... » Commença Mrs Weasley, qui ne savait visiblement quels mots prononcer. Harry ferma les yeux en espérant que les événements de ce soir l'avaient aidée à réaliser un certain nombre de choses. Et ce fut effectivement le cas.

« Vous vous êtes mieux occupé d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre. » Dit Mrs Weasley doucement. « Vous semblez vraiment savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle, Severus. Je suis désolée. »

Le chef de l'espionnage hocha simplement la tête, trop fatigué pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

« Pouvons-nous attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille? » Demanda Draco.

Dumbledore attendit que Severus acquiesce, et lorsqu'il obtint l'accord du Maître des potions, un timide sourire naquit sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

« Excellente idée, jeune homme. Il me semble que Remus a brusquement été interrompu dans son rapport. Si tu voulais bien poursuivre... »

Remus lui lança un regard incrédule, preuve qu'il se demandait comment le Directeur pouvait songer à l'organisation du clan des loups-garous en un moment pareil. Dumbledore lança un long regard en direction de Severus et Remus comprit.

L'homme avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, les mains tellement crispées sur le mug qu'il avait lui-même fait apparaître, que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Il n'était pas en état de parler, mais il n'aurait cependant pas non plus admis sa faiblesse. De cette façon, il pouvait reprendre des forces pendant que tous prétendaient être absorbés par une discussion.

Une fois encore, Harry se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait pas été à Serpentard pendant sa jeunesse.

Ainsi commença la réunion la plus longue et la moins efficace à laquelle Harry ait jamais assisté. Quand Remus eut fini son discours sans véritable substance, Bill enchaina avec une longue lecture d'une lettre que Charlie lui avait envoyé au sujet du dressage des dragons. Draco, quant à lui, entra dans une longue description extrêmement détaillée des coutumes d'Halloween propres aux sang-purs, tout en envoyant de temps à autres quelques coups d'œil discrets à Severus.

Ils furent tous soulagés lorsqu'ils virent que ses joues se recoloraient, et lorsqu'il proféra sa première remarque méprisante au sujet de l'inutilité des informations de Draco. Ils surent alors qu'il s'était remis du choc.

Il était vingt deux heures quand Severus demanda s'il y avait des progrès concernant le bal et les informations qu'ils devaient glaner au sujet de Dougall.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire... » Dit-il, puis il se tut brusquement et inclina sa tête légèrement vers la gauche. « Peux-tu marcher? » Demanda-t-il alors. La grande majorité de l'Ordre lui lança des regards confus.

« Je pense. » Répondit la voix fatiguée d'Hermione, et Harry réalisa que l'ouïe entrainée du Maître espion avait décelé le réveil de la jeune femme. Il se retourna et il la vit se mettre doucement en position assise.

« Essaie. » Dit Severus avant de se lever rapidement. « Si tu y arrives, il y a un thé bien chaud qui t'attend à cette table. »

« Génial. » Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant non sans vaciller légèrement, ce qui l'obligea à tendre le bras pour se rétablir. Severus fut à ses côtés pour la soutenir en un clin d'oeil. Comment pouvait-il se déplacer aussi rapidement sans faire le moindre bruit, se demanda Harry.

« Comment te sens-tu? » Demanda la voix profonde et chaude du chef de l'espionnage. Elle grogna doucement.

« Comme si on m'avait giflé à plusieurs reprises. » Répondit-elle, mais d'une main, elle caressa délicatement la joue de l'homme à peine une seconde. Harry remarqua alors que toute la raideur des épaules de Severus venait de disparaître.

« Désolé pour ça. » Répliqua-t-il légèrement. « Mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. »

« Vous avez de la chance que je sois aussi faible qu'un chaton, monsieur. » Grogna-t-elle, mais un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle s'abandonna à son soutien tandis qu'il l'aidait à s'asseoir. « Autrement, je vous l'aurais fait payé cher. »

« Une autre fois, très chère. » Il sourit et lui servit son thé. Elle prit la tasse dans ses mains comme pour se réchauffer puis soupira et regarda les hommes et les femmes qui l'entouraient.

« Vous avez une sale tête. » Leur dit-elle. « Je crois comprendre que ça a été une démonstration impressionnante. »

« En particulier le moment où tu es presque morte devant nous. » Dit Draco tout en allongeant impulsivement le bras pour lui toucher la main.

« Oh! Trêve de mièvrerie. » Lui dit-elle d'un air fâché, mais ses yeux se firent doux qu'ils se posèrent sur le blond. « Ce n'était pas grand chose. J'ai été stupide et j'en ai payé le prix fort. Maintenant, je vais bien, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Harry voulut lui dire, qu'au contraire, c'était très impressionnant de la voir se vider de son sang, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter. Et n'avait-elle pas raison d'une certaine façon? Aussi longtemps qu'ils ne pourraient pas changer ce qu'il s'était passé ou faire cesser le danger, elle vivrait au jour le jour. Alors quel besoin de s'éterniser sur les événements de la soirée?

« Combien se sont enfuis? » Demanda Severus sans la moindre trace d'émotion sur le visage, même si Harry voyait bien que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Hermione. Et uniquement sur elle.

« Six, je crois. » Répondit-elle en un soupir. « J'en ai tué deux avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent et j'en ai poignardé deux autres comme tu l'as probablement vu dans le souvenir que je t'ai envoyé. » Elle se tut un instant. « Je suis désolée pour ça. » Murmura-t-elle ensuite. « Je sais que ça a du être terrible, mais je n'avais simplement pas d'autre idée pour te dire ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Ne sois pas bête. » Répondit-il doucement. « Connais-tu leur identité? Je n'ai vu que deux visages et je ne connais pas ces hommes. Mes connaissances commencent à être légèrement dépassées. »

« Oui. » Dit-elle. Et après quelques instants elle montra ses dents en un rictus silencieux. « Je sais qui ils sont. » Elle avait l'air encore plus dangereux que Severus quelques instant plus tôt.

« Ils ont été plutôt minutieux dans leur tentative. » Lui dit-il, et elle gloussa comme si elle goûtait cette blague sarcastique.

« Des séquelles à long terme? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite. Harry eut du mal à croire qu'elle puisse parler de son propre corps avec autant de détachement, d'un ton aussi médical.

« Rien d'après les examens que j'ai fait. » Répondit Severus et le silence s'installa de nouveau, tandis qu'Hermione finissait son thé.

« Ma chère... » S'entendit dire le Directeur. « Je ne peux combien tu dois être fatiguée, et il est plutôt tard... »

« Oui, monsieur le Directeur. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Vous avez absolument raison. Je devrais y aller maintenant. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont elle prononça ces mot, et Harry lança rapidement un regard à Severus. Le maître des espions avait fermé les yeux et le muscle de sa joue travaillait de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sage, Hermione... » Dit-il.

« C'est nécessaire. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Mais tu es fatiguée, et tu as fait des erreurs avant même d'être dans cet état. Ne penses-tu pas que... »

« J'ai pris ma décision. » Dit-elle brusquement. L'instant d'après, son visage s'adoucit, elle se leva en retenant un gémissement de douleur et se dirigea vers le fauteuil de Severus.

« Je suis désolée. » Lui dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, l'espace d'un instant. « Mais ce doit être fait. »

« Un moment. » Intervint Harry. Un frisson de compréhension s'empara alors de lui. « Tu ne retournes pas dans tes quartiers? Qu'as-tu prévu de faire? »

Elle le regarda à contrecœur, lui reprochant de l'avoir interrompue et secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu ne partiras pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit! » Dit Harry. « Que vas-tu faire? »

Elle soupira. « Voir Voldemort, Harry. » Répondit-elle calmement. « Il doit me voir alors que mes niveaux d'énergie sont au plus bas et avant la cicatrisation de mes blessures au visage. Je dois Le rejoindre ce soir si je veux tirer le meilleur parti de cette histoire. »

« Tu va rejoindre Voldemort? » Demanda Remus, visiblement horrifié. « Ce soir? Après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver? »

Elle sourit. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit en équitation, Remus? » Demanda-t-elle. « Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut immédiatement se remettre en selle. »

« Non! » Draco se leva brusquement sans se soucier du fait qu'il venait de renverser sa chaise. « Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler d'une partie de cartes, mais de ta vie! Tu ne vas pas y retourner alors que tu es faible et incapable de te protéger. Ce serait inconscient de ta part! »

« Mais c'est le but. » Expliqua calmement Hermione. « Si j'ai l'air suffisamment faible et qu'il en vient à me protéger, j'aurai gagné! Je n'aurai même pas à tuer ces six hommes de mes propres mains... Parce qu'Il le fera pour moi! Peux-tu imaginer quelles seront les conséquences? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres punissant des membres du Premier Cercle parce qu'ils ont blessé une sang de bourbe? Ses partisans vont commencer à Lui poser des questions! »

« Oui, et si la chance t'abandonne? » Protesta Draco. « Tu pourrais être tuée par n'importe qui en chemin. Tu pourrais même ne jamais atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres! »

« Je suis d'accord, Hermione. » Dit alors Remus d'une voix assurée mais légèrement tranchante. « Y aller maintenant serait de la pure folie. »

« Mais ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est la meilleure chose qui aie pu arriver? » Rétorqua-t-elle, mécontente. « Ça va me demander un minimum d'efforts. En contre-partie, je vais asseoir ma position grâce à cette attaque, et ce pour les mois à venir! C'est exactement ce dont nous avions besoin pour que j'obtienne suffisamment de confiance et de pouvoir! Il va croire tout ce que je Lui dirai, désormais. Et aucun Mangemort ne pourra s'opposer à moi! »

« Tu as failli être tuée! » Désormais, Harry hurlait, mais il n'en avait cure. « Tu es passée à un cheveu de la mort! Et tu nous dit que c'est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver. C'est insensé, Hermione. Et y retourner, c'est encore plus dingue. Juste pour montrer tes blessures... tes blessures... » Il hésita et se tut.

Dans son esprit défila le souvenir de Severus soignant Hermione. La façon dont l'ancien professeur avait soigné toutes les plaies, comment il avait lavé le visage de la jeune femme, sans guérir les blessures qui ne seraient pas cachées par des vêtements... pour une mystérieuse raison.

Il se retourna vivement, et fixa Severus. « Vous saviez qu'elle y retournerait! C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas soigné les blessures de son visage et de ses mains! » Accusa-t-il, et Severus ne fit aucun mouvement pour le contredire.

« Bonne observation, Harry. Vous apprenez vite. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'y serais retourné aussi si j'avais été à sa place. » Répondit Severus.

« Comment peux-tu penser à ça alors qu'elle est presque morte dans tes bras? » S'écria Remus. « Comment peux-tu la laisser y aller dans cet état? Quel sorte d'homme es-tu, Severus? »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant, au moment où l'Ordre s'apprêtait à lyncher Severus, que Hermione haussa la voix rageusement.

« N'avez-vous pas honte de blâmer ainsi Severus? » Hurla-t-elle, tendue comme si elle était prête à leur faire avaler leur langue. « C'est ma décision! Et le fait qu'il me soutienne montre combien il respecte mes compétences, bon sang! Je n'arrive pas à croire... »

« Hermione. » L'interrompit calmement Severus. « Concentre-toi sur les choses importantes. »

« C'est ce que je fais. Tu es important! Je ne vais pas les laisser te faire culpabiliser alors que tu es déjà sur le point de craquer! Tu ne dois pas... »

Soudain, elle chancela et ferma les yeux de douleur. Tout en gardant les yeux clos, elle s'agrippa à l'accoudoir de son fauteuil ou à tout ce qui l'aiderait à tenir debout. Elle serait cependant tombée si Severus ne s'était pas retrouvé à ses côtés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« C'est ce que je voulais dire. » Lui expliqua-t-il doucement alors qu'il guidait ses mains jusqu'à la table de bois poli. « Tu dois préserver le peu de force qu'il te reste. Ne la gaspille pas bêtement. Garde les yeux fermés pendant un moment. »

Sur ce, il la laissa au milieu de tous. Elle se balançait légèrement à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de basculer était le bord de la table auquel elle s'accrochait comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie.

« Là. » Il reparut derrière elle avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir et pressa une fiole dans la paume de sa main. Il la redressa délicatement et la laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule.

« Veux-tu t'allonger u instant? »

« Je ne pourrais plus me relever. » Murmura-t-elle, épuisée. « Merci. » Elle déboucha le flacon et avala rapidement la potion.

« Huit heures. » Lui dit-il. Mieux vaut que tu sois de retour une fois le temps écoulé. Tu vas te sentir terriblement mal autrement. »

« Rien de nouveau, alors. » Coassa-t-elle avant de rouvrir doucement les yeux. Quand elle se fut assurée que la pièce avait cessé de tourner, elle leva les yeux vers lui pendant un long moment, ses yeux noisette apparemment inexpressifs.

Puis elle hocha la tête et il la conduisit jusqu'à l'une des tapisseries. C'était celle connectée à la réserve inutilisée, dans les cachots. Harry la reconnut grpace à son apparence particulièrement miteuse.

Elle se déplaçait toujours comme une vieille femme, mais lorsqu'elle activa la tapisserie, ses doigts furent agiles et ses yeux ne papillonnèrent pas. Alors que la lueur augmentait , elle se retourna et fondit dans les bras de Severus. Il l'enlaça pendant un moment, le visage inquiet et fatigué.

« Reviens-moi. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je reviendrai. » Promit-elle, la voix plus assurée que son corps. Puis elle se recula lentement, brisant l'étreinte à contrecœur. Lorsqu'elle regarda en arrière vers la table où l'Ordre était assis, ses yeux étaient de nouveau froids et inexpressifs, comme si son esprit se préparait déjà aux choses qu'elle aurait à faire dans peu de temps.

« Bonne chasse. » Lui souhaita Severus. « Et botte-leur les fesses de ma part. »

Elle acquiesça et traversa la tapisserie.


End file.
